Saviors Of Remnant (NEW)
by VACman345
Summary: Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reins yet by the blade of heroes mankind was given hope. The tale of Warriors against the forces of darkness has begun. (DMCxRWBYxGAROxKHxPersona3)
1. Chapter 1: The Son of Sparda

**This is my new Saviors of Remnant.**

 **I don't know how this one will compare to the original story. But none the less here it is guys my revamp story of Saviors of Remnant.**

 **Also Little Yang belongs to lucky1717123 from deviantArt**

 **So here it is guys Saviors of Remnant.**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

Chapter 1: Son of Sparda

Vale one of the four kingdoms of Remnant a kingdom with rich culture and vast knowledge. Vale houses the Hunter Academy called Beacon where humans and Faunus train to become protectors of the world. However the history Hunter goes way beyond history. As Maidens battled the likes of Grimm, Heartless, Horrors and Demons. Though they were formidable to battle these evils but sometimes the strong crumbles and surely enough the Maidens were overpowered by the combine strength of all these evils. All hope seems lost until an unlikely ally aids their cause. And that ally came in the form of The Dark Knight Sparda.

A powerful demon that rose above the ranks of the Underworld. A demon that defied his masters to fight for the sake of humanity. The very same demon that has changed the fate of Remnant forever. Fighting alongside with him is his trusted dire wolf named Arya. A powerful beast that has protected Sparda for decades. Together they have aided the maidens and sealed away the gateway that connects between the Demon world and Remnant itself. Through this courageous act he became a legend to all of Remnant for his bravery.

He became a mentor to the next generation of Hunters training them to become the protectors of Remnant. While mentoring student he met a women that would become his future wife. A beautiful woman with long golden hair and blue eyes wearing a black dress and a red scarf named Eva. Together they lived in harmony for the rest of their lives becoming a family with two sons named Dante and Vergil while Arya has two cubs which became the twin's partners. Everything was going good to Sparda's family until he learned that the gateway is about to reopen and he plans to seal once and for all. After saying his final goodbye to his wife and children he has sealed the gate but only with the cost of his life.

The world mourned for his loss especially the Maidens and Beacon itself were devastated because of his death. But the one truly affected to this tragedy was Eva and her two sons. However they knew that it was for greater good of humanity and such legend will live on.

Years have passed since the death of her husband Eva was successful to be a single mother to both children and was to raise both of them properly. She had enough money to celebrate their ninth birthday and give them possibly the most important gift that they will ever receive. Dante and Vergil each received an amulet that came from Eva and two swords as keepsakes from their father. The trio enjoyed their party celebrating another year of being together as a family. Little did they knew that it was going to be their last one. As they celebrate the birthday party demons attack their home without warning. Destroying their home as an act of revenge against Sparda's betrayal. Throughout the carnage Vergil was separated from his family bringing along his dire wolf, his amulet and his sword. While Eva hid Dante under a rock along with his dire wolf, amulet and sword. As Dante hid beneath a rock he saw his mother being murdered by the demons protecting him. After the assault the demon fled in order to search for the twins.

Dante waited for the demons to leave before approaching the corpse of his mother. He knelt to the ground and tears begins to fall on his face. His dire wolf cub gave a loud and sorrowful howl representing Dante's sadness as he saw his mother lying on the ground. After crying for a few minutes Dante opened his eyes then stood up cracking his fist then leaves the destroyed house ready to face the world.

Years have passed since that fateful event and Dante has become a demon hunter.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale_

 _Time: 12:00 am_

A silent night has dawn on the streets of Vale people wandering, kids playing and most of shops still doing business. It was all peaceful in the area until a fight broke out in a nearby night club when the bounce prevented a teenager to enter.

"And stay out." The bouncer said after tossing the teenager out of the night club.

The bouncer went back to his post to keep watch at the night club to prevent any more troublemakers cause chaos. After a few minutes of guarding a young man with white hair wearing a red long coat with its sleeves rolled up and black long vest within the coat. He wears black pants and black boots with black leather gloves. On his back is was seems to be a guitar case. He approach the bouncer who still looks intimidating.

"Sorry kid. This night club is for adults only." The bouncer said to the white haired boy who ignored what he said and entered the night club. "Hey!" The bouncer yelled and grabs the boy by his shoulder. "You heard what I said?!" the bouncer said.

The boy grabs the bouncer's hand then twist it breaking the arm. The bouncer screams through the pain as his arm was twisted like a pretzel. The boy then proceeds inside the night club.

He scans the entire night club looking for someone. He noticed that the bar was at the center serving drinks while people dancing at the dance floor. He then noticed the DJ was on the stage playing tunes for the bar. He then scans the one of the open booths and saw a customer with two girls with him having fun. The guy has black hair he was wearing a white tuxedo and white pants and shoes. The girls he was with were all wearing night gowns. One of them was a blonde wearing a red gown while the other girl has short black hair and was wearing a green gown. He stretched his neck making a few cracking sounds then immediately headed to their spot. He was halted by the guy's personal security.

"Now I'm gonna treat you ladies like never before." The guy said while shouldering the girls as they giggled. All of the sudden the trio heard punches being landed and bones being broken. The guy then stood up and saw his security getting their asses kicked by a teenager. He sat back down with the girls nervous but not showing it to the ladies he was with.

The teenager stood in front of their booth then gives a stern look at the guy.

"Are you lost little boy. Haven't you notice that this place is not for minors?" the guy arrogantly asked. "Or are you here for a date. Well too bad because these ladies are already occupied." The guy said before the girls laughed.

"No I was just looking for a date for tonight. And apparently I can't find a good one." The boy said. "You found some interesting women. But trust me buddy you caught the wrong fish today." The boy said as the girls felt offensive.

"How dare you. You're just a kid!" the blonde said.

"Shouldn't be past your bed time little boy?" the short haired girl said.

"I agree with my friends here. So if I were you I would the get out of the club right now before I call the police here and drag your ass out of here." The guy said while standing up.

"Are you sure about that? Because from what I can see you need to choose your date properly from now on." the boy said before grabbing a glass of whisky then splashed it at the blonde and the short haired.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the guy said.

"Look closely." The boy said as the guy noticed that both women were being burned by the whisky and their skins were peeling off.

"What the hell…" the guy said as the two girls begins to show their true form.

They were demons with bat faces that comes with sharp fangs and long arms with sharp claws. The two demons were standing at least seven tall and was about to kill the guy. But the boy intervened by kicking them both at their faces then sends them down to the dance floor. The people starts running out of the club along with the guy earlier. The club was left with the two demons and the boy.

"Foolish human do you really think that we would run away just because our disguises were destroyed?" one of the demons said.

"All humans will be destroyed by us. Me and my sister will devour you first!" the other demon said before charging towards the boy.

"Is that so?" the boy said before pulling out something from his back. "Well sorry to disappoint you both." The boy said before pulling out two pistols one black the other being white then shoot both demons on the face sending them back. "But I'll be sending you're long neck asses back to hell." The boy said.

"How dare you!" One demon said before launching herself to attack the boy.

The boy flipped backward in the air then shoots on top her nonstop while falling down pinning the demon to the floor. He then stomps her on the head then repeatedly shot the demon until she is dead. The boy then breaks the skull to ensure that the demon was dead. The other demon became enraged after seeing her sister being killed.

"YOU BASTARD!" the demon shouted before charging at the boy who holstered his pistols then removed his guitar case from his back.

The demon tried to strike down the boy with her right claw but the boy blocked with his left arm effortlessly. Blood begins to drip from his arm before the boy kicked the demon back gaining some space. The demon licked the blood then realized the taste of the blood from the boy. She was frightened on what she taste as if the feeling of death was on her throat. She faces the boy then realized who he was.

"Impossible…" the demon said as the boy opened his guitar case then pulled out a sword which the demon fearfully recognized. "That sword! There is no doubt about it!" the demon said. "You are no human! You are the son of the traitor Sparda!" the demon yelled throughout the club.

"That's right. I'm his son." The boy said before swinging his sword. He then charged the demon that tried swipe her right claw to kill the boy. He slid under her claw then when he gets close enough he cut her down with quick but deadly swipe. Cutting her body in half. "I want you to remember my name. So that when we meet again in hell you'll recognize me." The boy said as the demon looked at his face. "The name is Dante." The boy now named Dante said as the demon disintegrates. After killing the demon Dante swung his blade before placing it on his back then starts heading out of the bar. Until he heard clapping within the bar. He looks around searching for the source of the clapping. Then when the clapping gets louder he realize that the clapping is right behind him. He turns around and pulled out one of his pistols pointing on the person clapping.

"Very impressive." The man said. "I didn't know that someone with your skills could take out a demon just like that." The man added.

It was a man with white hair and small round sunglasses. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He was holding a mug of coffee while revealing himself in the light.

"Please I'm mean no harm." The man said.

"The last time someone said that to me. I got stabbed in the back by something sharp." Dante said before pulling the lever of his pistol. "Not happening." Dante said.

"I assure you I truly mean no harm. And if I do you'd be dead by now." The man said before sipping from his mug.

Dante then lowers his pistol then decide to listen to him after all.

"I'm all ears." Dante said.

"Excellent. Now would you kindly follow me." The man said before heading to the exit of the night club. Dante followed him out.

As they exited the night club Dante noticed that the street is quite. Usually the city of Vale isn't quite at this time. The man also noticed and begins to scan around the area.

"That's strange. Our escort should be here by now." The man said.

"Sir Ozpin." Dante said as he was able find out the name of the man that greeted him.

"How did you know?" the man now named Ozpin said.

"My mother tell stories about you." Dante said. "I suggest you stand back." Dante said as Ozpin steps away from the street.

The lights begin to flicker and Dante can feel the wind blowing faster and fiercer. He then looks to the left and saw the lights going out one by one. Then he looks to the right and saw the lights go out one by one. Dante pulled out his pistols then aimed at both directions. He waited for at least a minute then out of the blue demons from left and right comes charging towards him with scythes on each hand. Dante patiently waited for them to get near enough to eliminate them both at the same time. When they were near enough Dante fired his two guns at the demons hitting their heads, killing them.

After the demons' death the lights went back on and Ozpin came out of the shadows.

"Impressive. I knew that your father's skill is within you." Ozpin said.

"Well." Dante said before holstering his guns. "It was natural." Dante said as all of the sudden a demon with leaps behind him for the kill. Dante whistled as if he was calling something. A giant wolf pounced the demon then biting it on the neck. After biting the demon the wolf clawed it with its right paw. Dante whistled again calling the giant wolf. "Good boy Hector." Dante said while petting his pet wolf.

"Unbelievable. A dire wolf." Ozpin said while examining the creature. "I thought these creatures were extinct." Ozpin said.

"Well he's one of the last ones. He was a son of my father's pet wolf. She died fighting alongside him." Dante said while playing with Hector.

"Alongside Sparda?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes." Dante simply replied before getting up. "Now what is it that you talk about professor?' Dante asked.

"I think its best that we talk about it at my office at Beacon." Ozpin replied as a car approaches. "Mister Redgrave." Ozpin said before Dante and Hector enters the car. Ozpin enter the vehicle and close the door before driving off to Beacon.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Headmaster's office_

 _Time: 9:00 am_

Ozpin, Dante and Hector arrived at the office and was greeted by another professor. It was Glynda Goodwitch who waited for Ozpin to arrive.

"Ozpin welcome back." Glynda said before noticing Dante and Hector entering the office. "Oz is this?" Glynda asked.

"Yes. It is him." Ozpin said before both turning their attention to Dante. "The Son of Sparda." Ozpin said as Glynda gets goosebumps on her skin. "Please sit down." Ozpin said to Dante.

Dante sat down while Hector lies on the floor.

"We have been waiting for you for the last ten years. And we thought that you did not survive the ambush." Ozpin said. "After the attack I've sent a team to search you and your mother. The results were negative and the search was called off." Ozpin said before taking a sip from his cup.

"That's because after the assault I immediately left knowing that they would be searching for me. Then I started training myself on how to kill demons and Grimm. I started slow but keep getting the job on protecting Vale. Then that's when you meet me at the night club." Dante simple said.

"I see. Now the real reason I brought you here is to offer you something." Ozpin said.

"And that offer would be?" Dante asked.

"Be a student of my school, I offer you enrollment in Beacon. Here you will be provided amenities from like a dormitory, cafeteria, library and training grounds." Ozpin said.

"I could agree to that. After all I'm still learning." Dante replied.

"Any information you need or to access can be found here." Ozpin said before giving Dante a scroll.

"Nice." Dante said while opening his scroll.

"However as a student you must attend to your classes at all times. But for now you can a solo fighter until three more students are available." Ozpin said.

"Do I have to?" Dante said after grunting.

"Silence boy. You are in an educational institute. You will follow these rules or you will be expelled!" Glynda said after slamming her riding crop on the desk.

"Sure Miss _Coldwitch_." Dante jokingly said.

"It's _Goodwitch_." Glynda replied.

"Now Glynda he is a guest and a student. Please bear with him." Ozpin said.

"He has his father's attitude." Glynda said.

"And his mother's charm." Ozpin said before dialing a number from his scroll. "I'll have someone give you a tour of the Academy. So that can be familiar about it." Ozpin said.

"Can I have one favor Professor?" Dante said.

"Anything. What would it be?" Ozpin asked.

"I want you to keep my family history a secret. I don't want to cause any panic around here." Dante said.

"Understood." Ozpin said as the elevator door opened and its passenger exits. Dante was able to recognize the person.

It was a girl with ebony hair and has a bow on top. The girl exited and bowed to Ozpin and Glynda. Then she was able to recognize Hector knowing that his master is in the room.

"Dante?" the girl with the bow said before approaching him and touching his face.

"It's been a while." Dante said while holding the girl's hand. "Blake." Dante said her name.

The girl now named Blake immediately gives Dante a warm hug.

"I thought you were dead." Blake said while hugging Dante.

"And here I am alive and kicking." Dante said before released him from her hug.

"Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said as he gains both Dante and Blake's attention. "I want you to take Mister Redgrave a tour around the Academy. And it is convenient that it would be you would do it. Due to your friendship." Ozpin said.

"Yes professor." Blake said before she Dante and Hector enters the elevator.

"Also mister Redgrave." Ozpin said gaining Dante's attention. "Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said before the elevator door closed. " This will be an intersting year..." Ozpin silenly said.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Hallway_

 _Time: 9:30 am_

After giving Dante and Hector the tour of the entire school Blake brings him to his dorm for him and his soon to be team.

"So here this gonna be your dorm. so if you need anything at all, just call me." Blake said.

"Maybe I will, maybe I wont. But more importantly, it is nice to see you again Blake." Dante said while he touched Blake's right cheek.

"You too Dante. It's nice to know that your alive and well." Blake said as Hector starts to bark at the end of the corridor.

"What is boy?" Dante said as Hector starts growling as duo looks over and saw a little blonde girl wearing a brown shirt and shorts.

Blake quickly recognize the girl and approached her.

"Little Yang?" Blake said as she picks up the girl.

"Mama who is that man?" Little Yang asked as Blake carries her to Dante.

"This man is a close friend to Mama." Blake said before she turns to Dante. "It's not what you think. It's a very long story." Blake said as Hector walks towards Little Yang.

Hector begins to smell the little girl who was still scared at the giant wolf. After a few minutes Little Yang attempts to touch Hector who lowers his head allowing the little girl to pet him.

"Aw he's not that bad." Little Yang said as Blake crouches at her.

"Because he likes you and I think he has found a new best friend." Blake said as Hector starts to lick Little Yang.

"Alright kiddo time to go in." Dante said as he opens the door and Hector enters the dorm. "Guess I'll see you around." Dante said.

"Yeah I will. Nice to see you again. Come on Little Yang." Blake said as she grabs Little Yang's arm.

"Bye doggie!" Little Yang said while leaving.

"This is gonna be interesting." Dante said as he closed the door of his dorm.

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it guys the end chapter one now I hope does better than the other one.**

 **Any this has been VACman signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Knight

**Hey guys VACman here today for Chapter 2 of SOR**

 **For this chapter we are going to introduce Dante's partner and teammate which happens to be Saejima Koga of Garo.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 2 of SOR.**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Golden Knight

Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reins yet by the blade of knights mankind has flourished. These are the words that describe the struggle of light and darkness.

Since the beginning, the darkness within humanity had the power to influence the spiritual Makai realm. It is through this darkness which creates malevolent creatures called Horrors, a destructive spiritual predator that breaks into the human realm through gateways. These gateways are also influenced through dark energies, be it a gun or a lamp, if the object or place is contaminated with enough dark energies, it becomes a crack between realms that allows Horrors to escape into the human realm, where the Horrors can cross over and possess and/or prey on humanity as subsistence. As creatures that operate within the shadow, many lives were ruined and destroyed by the Horrors; they aim to turn the world into darkness. The only force preventing their attempts to overthrow humanity is the Makai Order. Through use of spell-casting, mysticism, and martial arts, the Makai Order established their own shadow force of priests and knights that secretly hunt down and defeat all forces of darkness. One such defender is the Makai Knight, Golden Knight Garo.

The Golden Knight Garo was considered to be the best of the knights and whowever bears this title earns the respect of both Makai Knights and Makai Priests. And gives fear to the ranks of the Horrors. Garo has defended humanity for centuries, with his sword and his trusted Madou ring Zaruba.

The Saejima family has held this title for generations of the history of the family. One member was known to have exceeded the expectation of the many. And his name is Saejima Koga.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Saejima Mansion_

 _Time: 4:30 pm_

Beneath the Saejima Mansion was a dark room with three pendulum axes swinging around. In the middle of the room was a boy wearing a black long sleeve vest holding a sheathed sword with a red scabbard. One pendulum axe swings in front of him but he blocks it with his sheathed sword then kicks it away. The other two axe simultaneously headed towards he blocked one with the scabbard then used his sword to block the other. He pushed them back by performing a spinning slash. The first immediately swung towards him but immediately cuts it to send it back. He kept on swinging so that he won't get hit by the axes. He brandish his sword with his ring then delivered a shockwave to send the axes back. He picked up his scabbard, brandish his sword then finally sheathes it.

"Koga-sama." A voice called the boy who was now named Koga. It was his butler carrying a red envelope for Koga.

"Gonza." Koga said to the butler now named Gonza before grabbing the envelope. He pulled out a strange looking lighter then burned the envelope with its green flame. As the envelope burns Makai letters float in front of him.

"A Horror that uses artistry in culinary to fool its prey. Thread carefully or you will be next." Koga read the orders for the envelope.

"The Horror named Gluteuos." Koga's ring suddenly spoke. "Koga this one is an annoying Horror. Watch yourself." The ring said.

"Understood Zaruba." Koga said before heading to his room.

Koga arrived at the study room of his mansion then begins to search for the Horror. Gonza entered the study with a white long coat. Koga stood up then have Gonza put the coat on him. After wearing coat Koga heads out to head for the location of the Horror. That is until Gonza halted him.

"Koga-sama." Gonza said gaining Koga's attention. "I believe I know where he will be heading." Gonza said before handing Koga another letter. This time it's a white envelope. Koga took the envelope and read the letter.

"I see. Thank you Gonza." Koga said before leaving the mansion.

"What was that all about?" Zaruba asked.

"Ozpin headmaster of Beacon has invited me for dinner. I cannot say no to that." Koga replied.

"Koga what about the Horror?" Zaruba asked.

"I am going to have dinner remember?" Koga said as Zaruba realized.

"Oh good idea." Zaruba said.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale_

 _Time: 6:00 pm_

Koga arrived at Vale to have dinner with Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon. He arrived at a high class restaurant near Beacon and waited at the entrance of the restaurant. He looked around the street where the restaurant is located and he sees the people around him are having fun and minding their own businesses. While he was looking around the street Zaruba begins to be curious and asked Koga a serious question.

"What your life would be if you're not a Makai Knight?" Zaruba asked.

"I may never know. Maybe a normal person like everyone else." Koga replied before Zaruba sensed a gentle presence.

"Koga someone is approaching." Zaruba said as Koga holds his sword.

A car approaches the restaurant and its passenger exits. Koga saw who it was and recognize the person coming out. It was Winter Schnee the eldest daughter of Jacques Schnee and an officer of the Atlas military. Winter looked at Koga's direction before entering the restaurant.

"She never changes…" Zaruba said.

"The last time I saw her she almost killed me. Now she sees me like a blank page." Koga said with regret.

"Cheer up Koga there may be a time for you to redeem yourself to her family." Zaruba said while Koga looks down. "And that time maybe now." Zaruba said as Koga became curious.

"Huh?" Koga said.

"The Horror is inside. You better hurry." Zaruba said as Koga immediately enters the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant has an elegant dining room with hi-class amenities. With table being covered by gold covers and the chairs were pure silver shining throughout the room. Winter took her seat alone on a table for two. A waiter approached her to take her order.

"What would it be madam?" the waiter asked Winter.

"I would like to have the tuna please." Winter said.

"One Tuna Nicoise." The waiter said while writing it down. "Anything else madam?" The waiter asked.

"Nothing more thank you." Winter said as the customer leaves to give the orders to the chef.

After seeing Koga for a very long time Winter became distress, being reminded of the incident that made him a hated man of the Schnee family. Winter clenched her fist of thinking about it before the waited arrived with her order.

"Madam you're Tuna Nicoise." The waiter said while giving Winter her order.

"Thank you. I also like to meet the chef." Winter said.

"Certainly." The waiter said before heading to the kitchen.

Winter scanned the dish she ordered and she finds the fish cooked perfectly and the garnish was a perfect complement for the tuna. She was about to take a bite of the fish until the chef which was middle age man wearing a white chef jacket and white chef hat. He sat down with Winter as a request.

"You requested my presence madam?" the chef said.

"Yes. I just like to say that the fish looks amazing and cooked perfectly." Winter said.

"Thank you madam. I let you know that I make everything here with passion." The chef confidently said with a smile.

"With passion or with death?" Winter said as the chef became curious. "Because one of my men ate here for dinner then disappeared without a trace." Winter said before standing up then unsheathing her sword. "Now out with it what happened to the soldier?" Winter said while pointing her sword at the chef.

"Now now madam. I would suggest that you put that away." The chef said before the waiter grabs Winter in a full nelson hold forcing Winter to let go of her sword. "Before someone gets hurt." The chef said with mischievous grin.

"Let go of me!" Winter shouted while struggling to get away from the waiter's grip.

"It looks like Jacques Schnee will be losing a daughter today." The chef said while grabbing her sword then attempts to kill her wither her own sword.

Until the waiter that was holding her got kicked in the face by someone forcing to let Winter go. Through this the chef miss his target and got bashed in the face with a red scabbard. Winter got back up and picked up her sword. She was shocked on who saved her from her untimely demise. It was Koga standing and confronting the chef.

"Just because you saved me doesn't mean anything at all." Winter said before pointing her sword towards Koga. "I will never forgive you for what you have done." Winter said with anger.

"Are you done? Because if I were you I would leave this place." Koga said before Winter leaving the restaurant. "Now I think I have a reservation for one." Koga said while pointing his red scabbard sword at the chef.

"Do you now? And the name is?" the chef asked.

"Saejima Koga." Koga said.

"Saejima Koga…" The chef said while thinking. "Sorry but there is no reservation with that name. However I may have to fix one table for you." The chef said.

"Enough with the bullshit!" Koga said before pulling out his lighter and ignite it in front of the chef. The iris of the chef begins to change colors and black lines began to appear. Koga closed the lighter to confirm his suspicion.

"That's him alright. Koga let's finish him fast." Zaruba said.

"Understood." Koga said.

The chef can no longer hide his secret and decides to devour Koga once and for all.

"Foolish Makai Knight. You're death shall be the recipe for my greatness." The chef before pulling out a chef's knife and a meat cleaver from his back then charges toward Koga.

Easily Koga blocked the knives with his scabbard then pushed him back. The chef tried to deliver few swipes at Koga who immediately dodges quickly with his quick reflexes then kicks the chef back. The chef then back flipped at the bar then aligned bottles of wine at the counter with their corks facing Koga. He then slammed his fist at the counter to fire the corks like cannons towards Koga. Koga in a blink of an eye cut down the corks like nothing happened. But all of the sudden the chef was no longer to be found at the bar. Koga scanned the area while keeping his guard up. While circling around the restaurant Zaruba was able trace his presence.

"Koga on top!" Zaruba said as Koga looked up and saw the chef climbing on the wall.

The chef drop down to deliver a killing blow to Koga. Koga leaps in the air to counter the chef with his sword. He cuts the chef at the gut who falls to the floor on his back. Koga lands on his feet before brandishing sword with Zaruba.

"Damn you Makai Knight. I was so close to the perfect recipe." The chef said. "You will pay!" The chef said while pointing his knife at Koga.

"Sorry buddy but this man is not just any Makai Knight." Zaruba said.

"What?!" The chef said.

"He is the bearer of the Golden Knight title. GARO!" Zaruba said with pride.

The chef then became nervous after knowing that the knight he is facing was the best of them.

"Impossible. Garo?!" The chef said as Koga gave him an intimidating look. "Then you must die!" The chef while brandishing his knives, at the same time he transforms to his Horror form.

Seeing this Koga finally decides to finish of this Horror once and for all. He points to the sky with his sword then creates a circular tear over his head summoning some sort of armor. A bright light has envelope the room. As the light dimmed down Koga was cover in a gold armor with a wolf helmet. His sword also change from a short sword to two handed sword. Koga has summoned Garo to end this fight. The Horror without a second thought lunged at Koga for the kill but missed as Koga leaps in the air then delivered a powerful downward slash killing the Horror.

As the smoke clears Koga dispersed his armor then sheathed his sword. Little did Koga knew Atlas soldiers has surrounded him with their guns pointed at him. Koga tightens the grip on his sword and read to defend himself.

"Men arrest that man!" Winter ordered her soldiers.

"On what charge?" Koga asked.

"For interrupting a private investigation." Winter replied.

"Investigation. More like avenging you solider." Zaruba said. "Because your about to kill him. Pitiful girl." Zaruba said.

"Take him away!" Winter said.

"Do that and we lose a valuable asset to defend Vale." A man said as Winter turns her attention to him. It was Ozpin entering the restaurant with his mug.

"But headmaster he is…" Winter said as she was interrupted.

"A guest Winter. He is a guest." Ozpin said before sipping form his mug of coffee. "It was I who invited him here. Don't let your family history get in the way with this." Ozpin said before approaching Koga. "Saejima-sama. It is good to see you again." Ozpin said while bowing.

"Professor." Koga said while bowing back. "You invited me for dinner but it looks like it's under renovation." Koga jokingly said.

"Indeed. But I have reserved us a seat at Beacon." Ozpin said. "Now would you kindly follow me?" Ozpin said before exiting the restaurant.

"Glad to." Koga said before walking. As he was about to reach the door Winter's sword halted him.

"This is not over Koga." Winter menacingly said.

But in a blink of an eye Koga parried Winter's blade with his scabbard then put her in an arm bar then lets her go.

"Yes it." Koga said before bowing to her then leaving the restaurant.

"Damn. Damn. Damn!" Winter said while punching the ground.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Headmaster's Office_

 _Time: 7:00 pm_

Ozpin arrived at the headmaster's office with Koga. After exiting the elevator Koga sat down to the chair in front of the desk.

"Now Saejima-sama." Ozpin said.

"Please call me Koga." Koga said.

"I requested your presence for a certain reason." Ozpin said.

"And that reason would be?" Zaruba asked.

"I need your assistance Koga-san." Ozpin said before taking a sip from his cup. "I need your help." Ozpin said.

"My help?" Koga said.

"Even though this academy trains the next generation of Hunters they are still children and they are still learning." Ozpin said. "Which is why I require you Horror hunting expertise and act as a defender of Vale." Ozpin said.

"In exchange for?" Koga asked.

"I want you to act as a student here in Beacon and defend the innocents from evil." Ozpin said.

"You look so serious about this Ozpin. What's going on?" Zaruba said.

"War is coming whether we like it or not. And my students are not ready for it." Ozpin said before sitting down. "I need your strength as well your cunning to lead them to a brighter tomorrow." Ozpin said.

"How will this benefit me?" Koga asked.

"Not for your benefit but for Vale's." Ozpin said before Koga stood from his seat and thought about it for at least a minute.

"Headmaster. I accept." Koga said.

"Excellent, I appreciate you decision." Ozpin said before dialing a number fro, his scroll. "Starting today you are now an official student of Beacon." Ozpin said before giving Koga a scroll. "All the information you need can be accessed here." Ozpin said as Koga picked up his new scroll.

"Such a weird device." Zaruba said.

"But it will make do." Koga said.

"However you will not be working alone. You will be having a partner to join through your time here in Beacon." Ozpin said.

"Partner?" Both Koga and Zaruba said as the elevator door opened and its passenger exists. Koga was able to recognize the person.

It was an eighteen year old boy with white hair and blue iris. He was wearing a red long coat with its sleeves rolled up. Along with a black long sleeve shirt within the coat. He was wearing black leather pants and black boots along with gloves on his hands. But what caught Koga's attention was the giant sword on the boy's back.

"You have got to be kidding me." Zaruba said.

"No he's not. He is real and alive." Koga said. "The Son of Sparda has returned." Koga said.

"It's been a long time Koga." the boy said before rushing towards Koga to deliver a punch with his right hand. Koga also delivered a right hand at the person colliding with his face while the boy's right hand landed on Koga's.

"It has indeed. Dante." Koga said while feeling the fist from the boy who is now named Dante.

Both men lowers their fists on their faces.

"How you've been Dante? Still surviving demon attacks?" Zaruba said.

"I let you know Zaruba that I have been well. As for the demon attack well I've been killing a lot demon in the past few years." Dante replied.

"Still the same joke cracking bastard. Nice to see you again Dante." Koga said while slapping Dante's right shoulder.

"Yeah nice see you too." Dante said before turning his attention to Ozpin. "Professor I'll take Koga for a tour of the Academy. Also he needs to keep my secret as well." Dante said.

"Fair enough." Ozpin said.

"Secret? What secret?" Zaruba asked.

"His true identity." Koga said. "People only know about the attack at the mansion. But didn't knew about the survivors." Koga said.

"Oh that's understandable. People don't need to know about the survival of the Sons of Sparda." Zaruba said. "Otherwise they would begin to worship him." Zaruba added.

"Or use like a weapon. In any case we need to keep this information low." Koga said before facing Dante. "Looks like we'll be partners then. I look forward to be fighting with you." Koga said while reaching out his hand.

"Same here." Dante said before grabbing Koga's hand then performed a handshake.

"Now that you two are well acquainted, Mister Redgrave I want you to take Saejima-san around the Academy. Get him familiarized." Ozpin said.

"Understood professor." Dante said before him and Koga enters the elevator and heads down.

"Let the games begin then." Ozpin said while looking at the window of his academy then drinking from his cup.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Dorm Hallway_

 _Time: 7:30 pm_

After giving Koga a tour of the Academy they arrived at the entrance of their dorm and was greeted by Little Yang holding a paper which had a drawing her saying welcome.

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?" Dante asked.

"I made a drawing for you. Since your a friend of Mama." Little Yang said as she gave the drawing to Dante.

"That's very sweet of you." Dante said as he turns to Koga. "Little Yang I want you to meet a friend of mine." Dante said as pulls Koga.

"Hello young young one." Koga said as Little Yang looks at Koga. "My name is Koga, nice to meet you Little Yang." Koga said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Little Yang said as she bowed.

"Wow she is polite for her age." Zaruba said as Little Yang turns to him.

"You can talk!" Little Yang said.

"Indeed I can. I am Zaruba Koga's most trusted ally." Zaruba said.

"Pretty..." Little Yang said as she is amazed by Zaruba's design.

"I think it's getting late kiddo. Come on I'll take you to your mom." Dante said as he grabs Little Yang.

"Goodbye sir." Little Yang said as she was being placed on Hector's back before leaving.

"What a strange soul." Zaruba said before Koga enters the dorm.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks that was chapter 2 of SOR**

 **Now Chapter 3 will focus on their third member.**

 **This has been VACman signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Keyblade Wielder

**Hey guys VACman here today for Chapter 3 of SOR.**

 **So here today is the third member of Dante's team.**

 **Which happens to be a certain Keyblade wielder from Kingdom Heats**

 **So without futher ado here is chapter 3 of SOR**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Keyblade Wielder

Heartless these are creatures born from the darkness of man's heart. They feed on the humanity's soul and plans to rule all of existence. But where there is darkness there is also light and it comes in the form of the Keyblades. Powerful weapons wielded by many warriors through the ages. Battling the Heartless through countless worlds enforcing the power of light against these creatures.

A Keyblade wielder maybe anyone with a heart of light and great potential as a warrior. Their duty is to eliminate the darkness that lies within the hearts of the many and ensure protection against the worlds from the Heartless. But sometime the Keyblade wielder can unexpectedly unlock his powers when the situation is dire such as protecting a friend or saving a world from the brink of destruction.

Such is the case of the Keyblade wielder named Sora. A young boy from a distant world become a warrior of light and battles the Heartless and rid them from existence. But little did Sora knew that one person whoever he is has his own Heartless self and sure he has to battle his inner shadow to control himself before falling into darkness. Eventually he succeeded and continue his adventure against the Heartless.

Until he was summoned at the Mysterious Tower for an immediate task.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Mysterious Tower._

 _Time: Unknown._

Yen Sid a former Keyblade Master, renowned for his wisdom and command over the arts of magic. Had a vision of something that can threaten the fabric of space itself and a threat that can extinguished the light forever all lead to the world of Remnant.

Sora arrived at the Mysterious Tower to receive the orders from Yen Sid himself. As he was about to enter the tower he felt a powerful force approaching from behind. He turns around and saw a spirit of a man wearing a purple coat and white hair along with black pants. The man has a monocle on his left eye.

Sora summoned his Kingdom Key for what maybe a fight. All of the sudden the spirit walked passed him then disappeared. Sora then became curious of what happened and decided to enter the tower for the mission that Yen Sid will give to him alone. Sora enters Yen Sid's room before bowing in front of him as a sign of respect.

"Welcome Sora. I have a task for you." Yen Sid said.

"What seems to be the problem master?" Sora said.

"A disturbance within the world of Remnant. A great power has awakened or rather has returned. This could troublesome for us all so I need you to investigate." Yen Sid said.

"Yes Master Yen Sid." Sora said.

"I have contacted a friend of mine in Remnant, his name is Ozpin headmaster of Beacon. Tell him I sent you, he'll know what to do." Yen Sid said.

"Yes master." Sora said as Yen Sid notice something troubling Sora.

"Is something the matter Sora?" Yen Sid said.

"Nothing master, nothing at all." Sora said.

"I know something is troubling you." Yen Sid said. "You can tell me what it is." Yen Sid said.

"It's just…" Sora nervously said. "Master am I going crazy?" Sora weirdly said.

"What do you mean?" Yen Sid.

"Master before entering the tower, I saw a ghost with a powerful presence." Sora said. "At first I thought he was an enemy but he ignored me and walked passed me." Sora said. "And I thought looking for Riku and Kairi was least of my worries." Sora said.

"Calm yourself Sora. Now what did this ghost looked like?" Yen Sid said.

"He had white hair combed back, a monocle on his left eye, purple long coat, white gloves along with purple and black boots." Sora said as Yen Sid was able to recognize the person Sora was describing.

"That was no ordinary ghost you've encountered Sora." Yen Sid said.

"What do you mean?" Sora said.

"That was the soul of a legend. A man whose might has saved worlds, a man of honor, a man was destined to be a savior of the people and a betrayer to his kind." Yen Sid said before standing up from his seat. "His name was Sparda. But that's a tale for another time young Keyblade Wielder, go now to Remnant and see to it that the deed will be done." Yen Sid said. "And who knows maybe Kairi and Riku are there." Yen Sid said.

"Yes master." Sora said before exiting the room.

"My old friend. You have returned." Yen Sid said as a spirit of a man enters the room.

"It's been a while Master Yen Sid." The spirit said. "How fares the king?" the spirit asked.

"Mickey is doing well. Surrounded by his loyal subjects." Yen Sid said. "How have you been? Sparda?" Yen Sid said to the spirit of Sparda.

"Well still roaming around the universe as soul. Watching over the new generation of warriors." Sparda said.

"Indeed." Yen Sid said. "I have heard rumors that your sons are part of that generation. Dante and Vergil battling each other for differences, such a cruel fate." Yen Sid said.

"Indeed a father would never want to see his children battle each other. And a fate worse than death has fallen to Vergil. He has been captured by Mundus and turned him to his slave. Now he is the Dark Angel Nelo Angelo." Sparda sadly said.

"There might be a way to save from this fate." Yen Sid said.

"There is, but it has never been done before. It is a risk worth taking but only Dante can do it now." Sparda said.

"You have confidence in your son. I can see that he will succeed." Yen Sid said.

"Indeed he will. For he is humanity's hope against Mundus' returns." Sparda said.

"Such as the fate of all hangs in the balance." Yen Sid said. "It has been fun my dear friend I hope I will see you again." Yen Sid said.

"Fare thee well my old friend may the future be bright for the new generation." Sparda said before fading away.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Emerald forest_

 _Time: 12:00 am_

Sora arrived at Remnant with his Gummi Ship and begins his search for Beacon. He walks around the forest searching for the nearest building and get information there. As he kept on walking he heard a rustle within the bushes on his right. He summons his Kingdom Key and slowly approached the bush.

As he got close enough a Beowulf jumps out and attempts to devour him. But Sora was able to cut down the Grimm while in mid-air. He then saw five more Beowulves jump out then starts rushing towards his direction. Sora knew that he could not take them on in a tight space decided to head to a more open area to take them head on. Sora stood in the middle before being circled by the five Boewulves that was chasing him. He calmly waited for one by one to attack him, so that he can counter them. One Beowulf leaped for the kill but Sora easily countered and killed it. Another tried to attack him from behind but Sora blocked it the cuts it down. The three remaining Beowulves simultaneously leap in the air to take out Sora. But in an instant Sora cuts them down in one fell swipe. Sora swings his Keyblade before resting it as his shoulder then continues his walk into the forest.

"I wonder how I get out of here." Sora said while scratching his head.

Sora continues his trek within the forest to find his way out of here after a few minutes of walking he was able to spot buildings and immediately rushed towards it. But as soon as he makes outside the forest the ground starts rumbling he turns around a saw some trees flying towards him. He quickly cuts the trees then focuses on what caused them explode. He saw a Death Stalker roaring before charging towards him. Sora was able to evade then rushed towards the giant Grimm. The Death Stalker lunged its pincer towards Sora only to miss as he flips in the air then attempts to cut the tail. Sora was about to swing but the Death Stalker swings it's tail away from Sora which caused him to miss in mid-air. The Death Stalker then immediately swings its tail towards Sora. The tail hits Sora so powerful it sends him to a tree head first. Sora tries to get back up but the impact of the crash forced him kneel to the ground with both knees and blood starts to pour from his head.

"Kairi…Riku…I'm…sorry." Sora said as his last few words before waiting for the Grimm to kill him. All he did was raise his Keyblade as a final act of defiance.

The Death Stalker plunged its pincer towards Sora but something blocked the attack. Sora waited what felt like an hour for his demise. As he opened his he saw two men blocking the pincer with their swords. One was wearing a white coat the other was wearing red. Both men were destroying the Grimm scorpion in a quick pace and protecting Sora at the same time. Sora closed his eyes then falls to the ground to get some rest knowing that he would thank these two warriors who saved him.

After the killing the Grimm both men approached Sora to see if he is still alive.

"There is a pulse. He's okay." The man in red said.

"Let's take to the infirmary. Hurry." The man in white said while sheathing his sword.

Both men carried Sora through his shoulder then acted like a crutch before taking him to the nearest infirmary.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Infirmary._

 _Time: 7:00 am._

Sora woke up in an infirmary in Vale, he checked on his head and noticed that it was in bandage. He stood up and took his black jacket then started walking towards the door until he was halted by the very same men who rescued him.

"So you're awake kid." The man in red said as Sora backs up. "You my friend are a brave one. Taking on the entire Emerald Forest all by yourself with no guide whatsoever." The man in red said.

"But left yourself for a moment then taken out from behind. It's a good thing that one of the cameras in the woods was able to catch you're movement." The man in white said.

"I'm sorry if I'm bother you guys and you risk your lives for me." Sora said in a sorry tone.

"Don't mention it kid. By the way my name is Dante." The man in red said.

"I'm Koga. Pleasure to meet you." The man in white said.

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Sora." Sora said as both Dante and Koga looked at each then realizing something.

"So he's the kid Ozpin is waiting for?" Dante said.

"Looks like it. Better bring him to Ozpin." Koga said.

"I agree. Ozpin has been waiting for him since yesterday." A fourth voice was heard in the infirmary.

"Who was that?" Sora said in a shock expression.

"Down here." The voice coming from Koga's ring as Sora looked at it. "Greetings." The ring said.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Sora said as he jumped backed.

"Not a what but a who. My name is Zaruba, Koga's madou ring." The ring said.

"Amazing. I never knew such magic exist." Sora said in amazement.

"Well it's rare for a kid like you to wield a keyblade." Zaruba said.

"Yeah I know." Sora said while scratching his head.

"Any case let's take him to Ozpin." Dante said.

"Agreed." Koga said before they left the infirmary.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Headmasters office_

 _Time: 7:30_

Koga, Dante and Sora arrived at the Ozpin's office with him waiting on his desk with his cup of coffee.

"Ah Sora I have been expecting you." Ozpin said before turning his attention to both Dante and Koga. "Thank you for bringing him here both of you. Please don't leave yet this matter also concerns both of you." Ozpin said to both Dante and Koga.

"Sure professor." Dante said before sitting down.

"Agreed." Koga said while sitting down.

"Now Sora. Master Yen Sid has told about your task here at Remnant. And I came up with a solution." Ozpin said before sipping from his mug.

"And that solution would be?" Sora asked.

"That you would be a student of Beacon and become Vale's protector from the Heartless." Ozpin said.

"What?" Sora said.

"That's actually a good idea." Dante said.

"We do not know anything about these Heartless. Maybe he can gives us advice how to eliminate these creatures." Koga said.

"In the end Heartless, Horrors, Grimm and Demons they are all the same. Creatures' that are spawned from darkness to eliminate humans." Zaruba said.

"That I agree on. Now Sora, you will be provided with an accommodation as well as the other school amenities. Such as library, cafeteria, infirmary, training grounds and so much more." Ozpin said.

"I can see myself being in one of those." Sora said.

"You can also access the Academy's system with this." Ozpin said while handing Sora his scroll.

"Huh. Neat!" Sora said while checking on his scroll.

"You will be attending your classes with your teammates. They will be with you during your time here in Beacon." Ozpin said as Sora became curious.

"Teammates?" Sora said before Ozpin pointing at Dante and Koga's direction.

"Hi." Dante and Koga said while waving at Sora.

"Ohh. There are my teammates?" Sora asked as Ozpin nodded. "Well Professor, I accept." Sora said before standing up. "When do I start?" Sora said.

"Right now. Both Dante and Koga will take you to their dorm so you can get familiar with it." Ozpin said before Sora along with Dante and Koga heads for the elevator. "I'll be seeing you three." Ozpin said before the elevator door closed.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **Location: Beacon, Dorm.**_

 _ **Time: 8:00 am**_

Dante, Koga and Sora arrived at dorm which was different from the others. For starters the dorm has two floors along with one bathroom. Each floor consist of two separate beds, two study tables each with lamps. Each floor also has one tier bookshelves where each member can stock books. On the first floor it has a punching bag while the second floor has a drum set. Sora took a look at the dorm he'll be sharing with his new teammates.

"This looks incredible." Sora said. "But why is our different from the others?" Sora asked.

"Well this was the only available one, and Ozpin said we need to take this room otherwise it will be forgotten." Dante replied.

"I told Ozpin that I will be fine at my mansion. But he told me that it was necessary that I would stay here." Koga said.

"Hey at least Gonza can rest for a while." Zaruba said.

"Knowing Gonza he doesn't take any rest. Even when I'm not around." Koga said.

"Wait a minute. "You live in a mansion?" Sora asked.

"You can say that." Koga replied.

"Wow. Your parents must be rich then." Sora said as Koga looked away then head upstairs. "Is there something I said?" Sora asked.

"Well to simply put it. Koga doesn't have his parents anymore." Dante said.

"Oh…I feel bad know. I got to go apologize to him." Sora said before heading upstairs only to be halted by Dante.

"Don't worry about it. Knowing him he'll get over it." Dante said before whistling.

"What are you whistling at?" Sora asked until the door to the bathroom opened by itself.

Sora felt a powerful aura coming from the bathroom. He was about to summon his keyblade to confront this threat. Sora waited for at least a minute something comes out of the bathroom then pounced at pounced at Dante. It was a young dire wolf with white fur. Sora then became curious on what he saw.

"Sora I want you to meet Hector, my best friend." Dante said while playing with the wolf.

"Whoa. He is bigger than a normal wolf." Sora said.

"Well he's one of the last ones of his kind." Dante said before hearing a knock at their door. Dante opened the door and was greeted by Blake and Little Yang along with two other girls.

One was a short girl with black hair and red highlights wearing black blouse and shirt along with black stockings and boots. But what stands out to her the most was her red cape. The other has white hair ponytailed wearing a white thigh-length strapless dress with a bolero jacket and skirt along with white heeled boots. The girl has a scar on her left eye.

"Hello." Little Yang said as she waved towards the duo.

"Hey Blake, hey Little Yang. And who are these two?" Dante said while noticing the other girls.

"Hey Dante I want you meet my teammates." Blake said before coming inside Dante's dorm. "This is Ruby my team leader of the group." Blake said while introducing the girl with a red cape.

"Hi welcome to Beacon. I heard that you've been here for three days now." Ruby said.

"Yeah I was sort of late at the applications but Ozpin still enrolled me in." Dante said. "Nice to meet you Ruby." Dante said while shaking her hand as Little Yang approached Sora.

"Hello you must be one of uncle Dante's teammates." Little Yang said.

"Yes I am." Sora replied. "My name is Sora, what is yours?" Sora replied.

"My name is Little Yang nice to meet you too." Little Yang said.

"And this is Weiss. The rich girl of the team." Blake said while introducing the girl in white.

"Pleasure to meet you. I heard that you are an amazing prospect, I hope I won't be disappointed." Weiss said.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Schnee. I've heard a lot about you and your family." Dante said. "Finally I get the chance to meet you." Dante said while bowing. Blake then noticed Sora while Ruby noticed Hector.

"Wow. Your dog is huge." Ruby said while petting Hector who was liking it.

"Yep he's my best friend and who's been with me for my entire life." Dante said.

"So you must be one of Dante's teammates?" Blake said to Sora.

"Yes I am. The name is Sora, Dante's newest teammate and your new friend." Sora said while shaking hands with Blake.

"Nice to meet you." Blake said while shaking Sora's hand.

"Hi I'm Ruby." Ruby said while shacking Sora's hand. "So what's your weapon? What can it do? How do you handle it?" Ruby asked in a fast manner making Sora uncomfortable.

"Whoa whoa there Little Red. You'll get to see them during our initiation. When we get our final team member." Dante said while pulling Ruby.

"Wait a minute. You're down by one member?" Weiss asked.

"I can say the same for you guys." Dante said. "Where's your fourth member?" Dante asked.

"Well my sister can't come with us and meet you guys. What a bummer." Ruby said before noticing something. "You said final member. Where's your other teammate?" Ruby asked.

"He's upstairs just getting something." Dante said before Koga making his way down. "Speaking of which. Koga!" Dante said gaining Koga's attention.

"What is it Dante?" Koga said.

"Girls I want you to meet my partner. Saejima-" Dante was about to say Koga's name until Weiss cut him.

"Koga." Weiss said in an angry tone as everyone turns to Weiss who was shaking with her fist closed.

"Weiss are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I've finally found you." Weiss said.

"Oh no. Watch out Koga!" Zaruba said before Weiss lunging towards Koga with a rapier. Koga blocked Weiss with his red scabbard.

"Time to return the favor. Koga!" Weiss shouted before pushing Koga back. Weiss then lunges for another attack Koga lowers his guard to received Weiss's attack.

However Weiss was halted by Dante who drew out one of his pistols to block her attack.

"Weiss what are you doing?!" Dante said while blocking Weiss.

"This man did something to me few years ago. Now time to get my revenge." Weiss said.

Dante parried Weiss then pinch her neck causing her to sleep. Dante caught her from falling then placed her on one of the beds.

"That was crazy." Dante said as Little Yang turns to Blake.

"Mama why is Weiss attacking Koga?" Little Yang asked with concern.

"I don't know why Little Yang." Blake said as she turns to Dante. "So sorry about this Dante. We've never seen like this before." Blake said in a sorry tone.

"Don't worry about it. Nobody got hurt anyway." Dante said.

"Well anyway we'll be going now." Ruby said while carrying Weiss.

"I'll help you guys out." Sora said while putting Weiss on his back. "I'll be right back." Sora said while carrying Weiss to their dorm.

"Any way welcome to Beacon." Ruby said in a cheerful yet concerned tone before leaving with Blake and Little Yang leaving Dante, Koga and Hector in the dorm.

"Care to explain to me what happened?" Dante asked.

"I will." Koga replied in a sad tone.

"What are the chances that you meet her here?" Zaruba said.

Dante approached Koga and hear his story.

"I was hired by the Schnee family to personally train Weiss in combat. For three months me and Weiss were training non-stop due to my family heritage of being a Makai Knight. It was two years ago when the incident happened. A final mock battle took place and the witnesses were the entire Schnee family Ozpin and General Ironwood of the Atlas Military. We were told that this battle must prevent any injuries to occur or any blood be split. So the battle went on for ten minutes straight and Weiss was showing signs of improvement during the last battle. It was down to the wire and me and Weiss were both exhausted. Both of us went for the final blow and the first one to land a hit wins the fight. Both of us thought of the same thing and lunged towards each other. All of the sudden I lose control of my sword and threw at Weiss. She got hit by her left eye giving her that scar. You have to understand that Soul Metal sometimes are hard to control. It take a will of a warrior to wield it. The match was stopped and all the members of the Schnee family who watched the match immediately rushed at to check on her. After checking on Winter turned her attention to me and drew out her sword. The entire Schnee family thought I did on purpose and told me that I would be their enemy. I walked away thinking somehow that I can repay for what I have done." Koga telling Dante his history with the Schnee family.

"That's harsh." Dante said.

"That's not all." Zaruba said gaining Dante's attention.

"With the Schnee family owning a powerful Dust company at Atlas and Winter being an officer of the Atlas Military. The Saejima family name was banished out of Atlas forcing Koga and Gonza to become Vale citizens." Zaruba said.

"Ouch." Dante said.

"Even though I lived my entire life in Atlas it would be nice for a change scenery." Koga said.

"Come on dude we've been for six years. You'll get your chance." Dante said while patting Koga on the shoulder.

"Thank Dante." Koga appreciated Dante's support. Sora enters the dorm.

"Hey guys calmed down a bit but didn't remember anything that happened with Koga." Sora said before turning his attention. "What did you do?" Sora asked.

"I pinched her nervous system and somehow messed with her memories." Dante replied.

"That's pretty cool. Can you teach me that?" Sora asked.

"Another time kid. Now let's get some lunch." Dante said before hearing a knock on the door. Dante opened the door and sees Glynda Goodwitch with a metal case.

"Mister Redgrave, Ozpin wants to give you this." Glynda said while handing him the metal case.

"This for the final member of my team?" Dante asked.

"Yes. He will be arriving tomorrow at 12 am." Glynda said.

"That early? Why?" Dante aksed.

"Look in the box." Glynda said before Dante opnes the box.

Dante saw the contents of the box and realizes what it was then closes the box. "My team will pick him up at midnight. He knows what to do with this." Dante said.

"Thank you Mister Redgrave. Tomorrow you will be having you're initiation. We'll be watching." Glynda said before leaving.

"Alright guys let's get our final member." Dante said before closing the door.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks that was Chapter 3 of SOR**

 **Now the next chapter will reveal the final member of Dante's team.**

 **This has been VACman signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Persona User

**Hey guys VACman here today for Chapter 4 of SOR.**

 **And this will reveal the final member of Dante's team.**

 **Which happens to be the Master of the Wild Card.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 4 of SOR.**

Chapter 4: The Persona User.

The Dark Hour a rare phenomenon where it happens between 12:00 am and 1:00 am. Here is where creatures of the dark are at their full power and hound on the innocents. These are the creatures known as Shadows. Creatures that prey on those who are conscious, their victims becomes the Lost. The Shadows proves to be a formidable foe and cannot be stopped. Until a certain discovery occurred.

Apparently there are certain individuals who possess an incredible power that can defeat these creatures. This power is called Persona. A Persona is a manifestation of the invoker's personality. Able to summon powerful creatures of the Arcana. One Persona user can summon one of the Arcana to combat the Shadows. But there are some individuals who possess the ability to summon different types of Personas and switch between them in battle. They are called the masters of the Wild Card. It can be anyone who can possess this ability. It could be a child, an elder or a teenager. Either way they decide the fate of humans and Shadows.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **Location: Vale, Commercial District**_

 _ **Time: 11:30 pm**_

It was a full moon at Vale and around this time most of the shops are closed and the street lights are the only source of light in this darkness. One teenage boy though attempts to reach Beacon at this time of day. He has dark blue hair unkempt at the front, blue eyes and a light build, being shorter than average, his bangs covers his right eye. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt being topped by a black jacket and a black necktie. Lastly he was wearing black pants and leather shoes. He wearing some earphones, listening to music while waking.

He walking at the side walk trying to look for Beacon. He finds an open store and enters to ask for directions.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Store! Home to every book under the sun." the owner said.

"Hi I'm looking for Beacon. Can you tell where it is?" the boy asked.

"Yeah I know where it is. You need to take one of the bullheads. It take you directly to Beacon." the shop owner said.

"Thanks." The boy said before heading to the door.

"Are you sure you want head out there at this time? It's dangerous." The shop owner said.

"That's what I'm hoping for." The boy said before exiting the store.

The boy continues on his walk towards Beacon while listening to his earphones for some music.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **Location: Beacon, Training Grounds.**_

 _ **Time: 11:45 pm.**_

Usually this time student in Beacon are a sleep in their dorms. But someone at the training grounds decides to stay up late to practice. It was Blake swinging her Gambol Shroud with a black ribbon like a Kusarigama. She keeps swinging then mixes it up with her athleticism by doing butterfly kicks then somersaults. After doing a routine she heard clapping from behind and turns around and sees Dante clapping.

"Isn't past you bed time?" Dante said while approaching Blake.

"You can say that. What about you?" Blake said.

"We're pick up my final teammate. Who happens to be an exchange student from Vacuo." Dante replied.

"Oh. Okay." Blake said. "You got time?" Blake asked.

"Time for what?" Dante replied.

"For a little sparring." Blake said while doing a fighting stance with her sword. Dante gave a little chuckle before giving his answer.

"You got it." Dante said while pulling out his Rebellion from his back. "What's the catch?" Dante asked.

"No semblances and no guns. Only swords and skills." Blake said.

"Got it." Dante said before swinging Rebellion. "I hope you've been practicing." Dante said while pointing his sword at Blake.

"You bet." Blake said before charging towards Dante who blocks the initial attack from Blake.

"Oh you're on." Dante said before pushing Blake backward who giggles after landing.

Dante charged towards Blake to and begins clashing blades. Both showing no sign of letting up, both showing no sign of slowing down and both showing no sign of slowing down. Blake attempted a horizontal slash but Dante bended to evade the slash. After getting up Dante spins Rebellion on his palm then performed an upward slash. Blake blocks the attack then unsheathes her katana from the cleaver then attempts to swipe Dante who backflips to evade.

"Hey no fair." Dante sarcastically said.

"Oh grow up." Blake said before charging at Dante who flips forward to dodge Blake's attack.

Dante then lunges forward with his sword pointed at Blake. Blake blocks the stab then gets pushed back due to the sheer force of Dante's attack.

"You've gotten stronger." Blake noticing Dante's strength.

"Push ups Blake, push ups." Dante jokingly said.

"Fair enough." Blake said before rushing towards Dante. As she got close enough she unexpectedly trip on her foot then about to crash at Dante.

Dante stabbed his sword to the ground then caught Blake. But due to the velocity Blake was going, Dante fell on his back with Blake on top of him. Dante and Blake begins to look each other by the eye.

"I always love the color of your eyes." Blake said who was on top Dante.

"And I love the ribbon on your head." Dante said. "You want me to get up." Dante said while noticing that their hands were on inappropriate positions.

Both got up then dusted each other.

"So what time is it?" Dante asked.

Blake was about to check the time until…

"11:50." A voice answers Dante's question.

Both Dante and Blake looked behind and saw Koga and Sora waiting for him.

"We got to go Dante. Let's get our final teammate." Sora said as Little Yang appears behind him holding a bear and was wearing pajamas.

"Mama I can't sleep." Little Yang said.

"Don't worry Little Yang I'll be with you." Blake said before she turns to Dante.

"Alright." Dante said before turning his attention to Blake. "See you around." Dante said before leaving.

"Yeah." Blake said before heading to her dorm while carrying Little Yang.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Bullhead pickup point._

 _Time: 11:55_

The boy arrived at the Bullhead location for him to be extracted by Beacon officials. The boy sat on a bench and continues to listen to some music while waiting. As he was listening to his headphones, he noticed that he was alone and it was quiet. The boy then became nervous and drew out something from his bag. It was a short sword with a black scabbard.

"What's taking them so long?" the said to himself before noticed the time and was shocked to see where the hands are located. The short hand was located near the twelve then the longer hand was a few clicks away to approaching the twelve digit. "Oh no." the boy realizing what will happen next. "It's almost midnight." The boy said.

10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1 midnight has arrived and a sign that the Dark Hour has begun.

The location around the boy has changed. The buildings, the night sky, as well as the moon would assume a sickly green color, while bodies of water turn crimson like blood. The boy then became restless and unsheathed his sword ready to defend himself. He scans around to see any type of threat that can come near him. He then heard something bubbly from behind. He turns and saw five Shadow creatures with black puddle like bodies along with hands reaching out. Each has a blue mask with a Roman number one on the middle.

"Great just what I need." The boy said in an angry tone.

One of Shadows tried to attack the boy from the side but was countered and destroyed. Two more attempted an attack but got cut down by the boy. He then rushed towards the remaining two and eliminated them for good. After taking out the five Shadow creatures he noticed six more approaching and immediately rushed towards him. He prepares to defend himself but noticed that he cannot move. He looked down and saw a Shadow holding his leg, halting his movement. The six creatures got close enough to kill him. He performed a defensive stance to at least protect himself from the incoming attack. When one Shadow got close enough for the kill something pounced it and starts mauling the Shadow. The other five Shadows halted their advance towards the boy then turns their attention to the one killing one of them. It was dire wolf with white fur and red eyes. The wolf growled at the Shadows, showing no sign of fear. The five Shadows immediately heads towards the dire who was still growling. Then in an instant three of the five Shadows that was about to attack the wolf were cut down by three warriors.

It was Dante, Sora and Koga who arrived just in time to save the boy. The remaining Shadow simultaneously howled to call upon more of their kind. Out of the shadows of an alley way at least thirty more Shadows appear and surrounds all four warriors along with the dire wolf. Koga brandish his sword with Zaruba while Dante brandish his with one of his pistols. Sora pointed his keyblade at the direction of the Shadows.

"Dante orders." Sora said.

"Simple. Divide and conquer." Dante said.

"Got it." Sora said before charging at a group of Shadows near the benches.

"Understood." Koga said before attacking at a group near the alley way.

Dante turns his attention to the boy then immediately rush to him.

"You must be the exchange student. Sorry for being late." Dante said.

"No don't worry I was having fun fighting for my life." The boy sarcastically replied.

"Yeah whatever. Here." Dante said before giving the boy a metal case. "You know what to do. Makoto." Dante said with knowing the name of the boy.

Makoto then became curious on how this stranger knew his name. Makoto opened the case and saw a white gun with its holster and a red armband with the acronym S.E.E.S. Makoto puts on the armband then puts the holster on his left hip. He grabs the gun then points it at his head then…

"Per…so…na." Makoto said before pulling the trigger. A sound of glass breaking was heard and Makoto was being surrounded by a blue light.

Koga and Sora halt their assault to notice the blue light around Makoto. Out of the light a creature who almost resembles Makoto that has a mechanical body, white hair and red eyes. The creature has a harp on its back. After being summoned the creature begins to speak.

" _Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings..._ " The creature spoke.

"What is that?" Sora said.

"That my friend is the manifestation of Makoto's personality. It fights along with him, it lives within him. It is the greatest threat to these guys. That thing is called a Persona." Dante describing the creature now known as a Persona.

"Orpheus!" Makoto shouted as an order to his Persona to attack.

" _Agi!_ " Orpheus shouted as powerful explosion begins to kill the Shadows one by one.

Koga and Sora evaded some of the blast before regrouping with Dante.

" _Agi!_ " Orpheus shouted to destroy the rest of the Shadows in the area.

The trio regrouped with Makoto after checking the area for any Shadows. Orpheus was still present, showing that Makoto is not letting his guard down.

"How do you know my name?" Makoto asked Dante.

Dante pulled out a picture from his pocket then gave it to Makoto. It was a picture of two boys along with a white wolf at a beach. Makoto suddenly remembers who Dante was.

"Tony Redgrave?" Makoto said while Orpheus returns to Makoto's soul.

"Ding ding ding!" Dante said. "Congratulations mister Yuki. You just won the grand prize of reuniting with a childhood friend." Dante said.

"Unbelievable. I thought you were dead." Makoto said.

"Well I got lucky." Dante jokingly said as Makoto laughed.

"I don't mean to interrupt this friendly reunion but we're not out of the woods yet." Sora said.

"I'm detecting a powerful dark energy signature near here. It's like one of those Shadows that we fought just now." Zaruba said as all four warriors turn their attention to Koga's left hand.

"Whoa! It talks." Makoto said while zooming on Koga's ring.

"Focus guys. Looks like we got a big one on our hands." Dante said as they scan around the area to see if what Zaruba said was true.

Then in the darkness of the alleyway they saw the source of the dark energy that Zaruba senses. The Shadow has no face to wear its mask, and as an extension, no head to guide its actions. Each hand is holding a sword while one of the hands is holding the mask. The Shadow immediately rushed towards the group. All four warriors evaded then begins to attack the Shadow. But due to its long arms all four warriors are having a hard time to land a hit. Dante uses his pistols rapidly fires at the Shadow. Unfortunately Dante's pistols is doing little damage so he reverted back on his sword and starts cutting any hand that tries to kill him. Makoto decides to summon Orpheus again and unleashes a fiery barrage at the Shadow but each time Orpheus fires towards the Shadow it evades in a fast rate. Orpheus keeps on firing at the Shadow but to avail. Dante then notices Makoto was not using any strategy and keeps stressing himself.

"Makoto! Don't overdo it or you'll lose yourself!" Dante shouted.

After one final miss at the Shadow Makoto begins to feel a painful headache. While this was happening Orpheus begins to transform into something terrifying. From Orpheus's body out comes the God of Death Thanathos with its coffins on his back and his sword. Thanathos immediately rush towards the Shadow and starts dismantling its arms before killing with its sword.

After the battle Thanathos reverted back to Orpheus at the same time Makoto falls to the ground and Orpheus returns to Makoto's soul. Dante approached Makoto's body to see if he is still alive.

"Makoto? Makoto?!" Dante said while shaking his body. "Not good we need to take him to Beacon. Fast!" Dante said as both Koga and Sora nodded.

The Dark Hour has ended and the surroundings reverted back to its original state. The bullhead arrived and immediately Dante and Koga carries Makoto inside the bullhead

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Unknown._

 _Time: Unknown._

While Makoto was unconscious and being brought to Beacon Makoto's soul enters a room with a blue door. It was the Velvet Room, a room located between consciousness and subconsciousness. Here is where Makoto met Igor who is charge of the Velvet Room and the fusion of multiple Personas.

"Ah… So we meet again." Igor said. "It appears that you powers have reawakened. I look forward to your journey." Igor said. "I see that you gained mighty allies. They will be the pillars of your journey. They alone can dictate your future." Igor mentioning Makoto's new friends. "I will now continue recording your journey. Farewell for now you are always welcome here…" Igor said before Makoto exits the Velvet Room.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Infirmary._

 _Time: 11:30 am_

Makoto wakes up on a bed at Beacon's infirmary. He looks around and saw his jacket by a chair. He also noticed that his gun and sword were gone. He stood up and picked up his jacket and put it on. Dante and Sora arrived at the infirmary to see Makoto.

"Hey dude." Sora gleefully said.

"Sup Makoto." Dante greeted Makoto.

"Hey guys. Thanks for saving me back there, I thought I was done for." Makoto said.

"No worries that's what teammates are for. We save if they're in trouble and have laughs later on." Sora jokingly said.

"Yeah. Thanks again or saving." Makoto said before noticing something. "By the way where is the other guy?" Makoto said.

"You mean Koga?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Makoto said.

"Well he's waiting for us at Ozpin's office. So we better head there now." Dante said.

"I agree. Let's get this initiation started." Sora said.

"Initiation?" Makoto said.

"You'll find out eventually. Come on." Dante said before leaving the infirmary.

"Let's go Makoto." Sora said to Makoto.

"Alright." Makoto said before standing up and headed to the exit.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Headmaster's office._

 _Time: 12:00_

Koga was waiting for the rest of his teammates while Ozpin was looking at his academy by the window. Koga stood up and begins to ask a certain question.

"Headmaster. Are you sure that this is needed?" Koga asked Ozpin.

"Yes it is Koga. This is your team's initiation, in order for you to be officially enrolled you must partake in these battles." Ozpin replied while staring at his window.

"But why against Weiss's team? Why not some other team?" Koga said.

"Because it's not just your team's assessment but theirs as well. It will be one on one of each members of both teams. Winner will be determined by the aura level of both fighters. If your team wins you will be officially enrolled." Ozpin said.

"Sounds like a real challenge. Koga don't let your doubt hinder your abilities." Zaruba said.

"You know I will." Koga replied to Zaruba. "But where are those three?" Koga said as the elevator door opens and Dante and Sora along with Makoto arrived at the office.

"Sorry for being late." Dante said before sitting down.

"Ah Mister Yuki please sit down." Ozpin said to Makoto before sitting down. "Now you are here in Beacon because of the exchange program with an Academy of Vacuo. Is that correct?" Ozpin said.

"Yes Professor." Makoto said.

"I see. Now tell me Mister Yuki. What is a Shadow?" Ozpin asked.

"A Shadow is a creature that hounds on humans. They are active during a rare phenomenon that happens every twelve am." Makoto said.

"The Dark Hour is what they call it. I've heard rumors about this event. It is said that those who are still awake during this hour are turned into either Shadow or a coffin. However if you were turned into a Shadow you would forever be a Shadow. And thus Kirijo group has found a way to defeat these Shadows and they are called…" Ozpin said.

"Persona. Powerful beings that live in the subconscious of selected individuals who has the ability to summon them. Each Persona is based on the Arcana of the Tarot cards. Each one is unique, each one is different. Some are based magic, some are based on physical strength." Makoto said.

"So you see. Now there more than Grimm that threaten this Kingdom. Now there are Heartless, Horrors, Demons and now Shadows. I've have brought you four for a certain reason. And that reason is that you four would unite and become defenders of Vale." Ozpin said as all four boys gave a serious look. "Now Mister Yuki, you will team with these three men. They will be your teammates here in Beacon, if you four succeed." Ozpin said before giving Makoto a scroll. "You will need this Mister Yuki. It will give you access to the academy's amenities. It will also give you messages from either any student or any teacher." Ozpin said before turning his attention to Dante and the rest of the group. "All of expect a message from me to determine your opponents for your initiation tomorrow. So be ready." Ozpin said as all four warriors gave him a nod. "Now enjoy the rest of your day." Ozpin said as all four boys stood from their chair and head to the elevator. "And welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said as the elevator door closes.

 _In the elevator._

"So you guys are prepared for anything?" Dante asked.

"I am." Koga said.

"Yes." Makoto said.

"Sure I am." Sora said.

"Then." Dante said before pressing the stop button of the elevator and all three warriors turn their attention to Dante.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sora said.

"Let's make a pact." Dante said.

"A pact?" Makoto asked.

"A pact that all four of us must commit before we leave this elevator so I pressed stop." Dante said.

"Alright Dante what do you want us to do?" Koga asked.

"Can we make it quick because I'm hungry." Sora said.

"Okay. All three of you put right hands together." Dante said as all them formed a circle then put their right hands in the middle.

"Swear that we will watch each other's backs." Dante said.

"I swear." The trio softly said.

"C'mon put more energy to it. Like this." Dante said. "I swear!" Dante yelled. "Alright?" Dante said as the trio nodded. "Again." Dante ordered.

"I swear!" all four shouted.

"Swear that we protect our friends from any threat that comes in their path." Dante said.

"I swear!" all four shouted.

"Swear that we put away our selfish desires and protect Humanity at all cost!" Dante said.

"I swear!" all four shouted.

"Swear that whatever happens we fight until the end. No one will give up, no one will retreat, no one will surrender, no one will turn their back to the enemy!" Dante shouted.

"I swear!" all four shouted.

"Then we fight together and die together. That is our pact." Dante said before all four warriors releasing their hands then all quickly performed a fist bump in the middle.

Then all of the sudden within Makoto's head he heard a voice rang to him.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

It appears that his new team has made Makoto enhanced his power for the Fool Arcana. Making him more unpredictable than before.

"Alright let's go get some lunch." Dante said before pressing the stop button to make the elevator active again without knowing what happened at Makoto's head.

"Yeah!" both Sora and Makoto said while raising their fist to the air while Koga nodded.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it guys Chapter 4 of SOR and our team is now complete.**

 **Now the next chapter will show the initiation of our team.**

 **This has been VACman signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5: Initiation

**Here it is guys Chapter 5.**

 **The Initiation of Dante's team.**

 **Now this was hard than expected, I had to think ways on the fights will go, I had to make that the fights were fair and etc.**

 **So here it is Chapter 5.**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Initiation

 _Location: Beacon, Cafeteria_

 _Time: 12:30 pm_

Dante and his new team arrived just in time for lunch, he looks around and saw Blake who was sitting next to a blonde girl along with her team sitting with another team. Ruby saw them and gave them a wave. Dante waved back then heads to get some food. Dante took four trays for him and his team. Dante immediately took two slices of pizza and a strawberry sundae before heading to the table where Ruby and her tea is sitting. But not before bumping into a girl with bunny ears. Dante toss his tray in the air then caught the girl with his right hand and his tray with his left hand while catching his pizza and his strawberry sundae still intact.

"Wow nice reflexes." The girl said while being impressed with Dante's skill.

"Thanks." Dante said before helping the girl stand up.

"I'm Velvet. Nice to meet you." The girl said.

"Dante. Nice to meet you." Dante said before noticing the bunny ears on Velvet. "Nice ears." Dante said as Velvet became scarred of being bullied. "Oh no don't take that way. I meant in a good way." Dante said.

"Are you sure?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah of course." Dante said as Velvet took her camera then take a picture of Dante. "You know you could have asked." Dante jokingly said.

"Well I'll be seeing you again. Nice to meet you." Velvet said before leaving Dante.

Dante was the first to sit down for his team which was next to Blake and her teammates along with Little Yang who was drawing at the same time eating next to Blake.

"Sup guys." Dante greeted.

"Hey Dante!" Ruby said.

"Hey." Blake said.

"Hello Uncle Dante." Little Yang greeted before showing him her drawing.

"Hello Dante." Weiss said.

"Hello there…" a blonde girls said.

"Oh Dante I want you to meet my sister Yang." Ruby said while pulling the blonde girl. "Yang this is Dante a new student here in Beacon, who happens to be a friend of Blake." Ruby said to her sister.

"Nice to meet you pretty boy." Yang said while shaking Dante's hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you too." Dante said while noticing Yang's strong grip. "Oh that is one strong grip you got there." Dante said.

"Meh. I work out." Yang said before letting go of Dante's hand.

"And together we form Team RWBY." Ruby said. "Oh Dante I want you to meet our other friends." Ruby said after rushing towards him and pulls next to the other team sitting with them.

"Hi I'm Jaune. Nice to meet you" The boy with the blonde hair said.

"Nice to meet you too Jaune." Dante said.

"Hello I'm Pyrrha." The girl with the red ponytail said.

"Pyrrha. As in Pyrrha Nikos?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Pyrrha replied.

"Finally I got the chance to meet you." Dante said while shaking her hand.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said. "Oh these are my teammates." Pyrrha said while pulling the girl with the orange hair. "This is Nora." Pyrrha said.

"Sup." Nora said.

"Sup." Dante replied back.

"And this is Ren." Pyrrha introducing the boy with the black ponytail with a magenta streak on the side.

"Hello." Ren said.

"Hello to you too." Dante said before starts eating his sundae.

"And together we form Team JNPR." Jaune proudly said.

"That's nice to know." Dante said.

Koga arrived at the table then sit next to Dante and starts eating his spaghetti.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my partner." Dante said before putting his arm on Koga's shoulder while he was still eating. "This is Saejima-" Dante was cut off by Pyrrha.

"Koga!" Pyrrha said before rushing towards him. "How have you been?" Pyrrha said.

"I've been well Pyrrha. How are you?" Koga said.

"I've been fine as well. Nice to see you again." Pyrrha said before going back to her seat. At the same time Sora and Makoto arrived and sat down next to Koga.

"And finally guys I want you to meet our newest member. Makoto." Dante said.

"Hi." Makoto simply said.

"Hello." Ruby replied.

"So when's your initiation?" Yang asked.

"Tomorrow. Ozpin said that we will receive a text message from him today to determine our opponents." Dante said.

"It will one on one battles to any team in Beacon. It could be fun." Sora said.

"Or it could be dangerous or whatever, I don't care." Makoto said.

"Either way we maybe new here in Beacon, but that doesn't mean that we can underestimated by our opponents. I hope they give it their all tomorrow." Koga said before taking a bite.

"I agree. If they give a half-ass performance tomorrow then I'll be disappointed." Zaruba said as Team JNPR and Yang starts to look around the cafeteria, searching for the source of the voice. "Down here." Zaruba said as Team JNPR and Yang looked at Koga's left hand. "How's it going?" Zaruba said as Team JNPR except for Pyrrha jumped back on what they saw.

"It's a talking ring!" Jaune shouted.

"That's rude just to let you know." Zaruba said as everyone calmed down to listen. "I am Madou Ring Zaruba. Trusted ally to Koga's family for generations." Zaruba said.

"Amazing." Jaune said.

"Well you got to _hand_ it to Koga. Cause it puts a good _ring_ to it." Yang said making a pun as everyone at the table groaned at the joke.

"Hello Zaruba!" Little Yang greeted the Madou ring.

"Hello young one." Zaruba said.

Just as Dante was about to take another bite of his sundae he and the rest of his team received a text message from Ozpin.

"This is it guys. Let's take a look." Dante said before opening his scroll. At the same the trio opened their scrolls.

The message states that tomorrow's initiation will be held at the Amphitheater. Both team will be facing each other in one on one battles.

The matches for tomorrow are…

Dante Redgrave vs Ruby Rose.

Koga Saejima vs Weiss Schnee.

Sora vs Blake Belladonna.

Makoto Yuki vs Yang Xiao Long.

Dante looked at his teammates and they were already nervous, especially Koga.

"Alright. Looks like we got our matches for tomorrow." Dante said.

"That's great! Who's your opponents?" Ruby asked before her and the rest of her team's scrolls got a message from Ozpin.

Team RWBY read the message then immediately look at Dante's team.

"Oh. Okay…" Ruby said in an awkward manner.

"Looks like we'll be fighting you guys then." Blake said.

"That's right. This is gonna be fun." Sora said.

"Well I hope you guys are prepared to lose tomorrow." Yang confidently said.

"Is that so? Well sorry to disappoint you." Makoto said before standing up. "But we will win tomorrow." Makoto said.

"There's competitive spirit I've been looking for." Dante said to Makoto before turning his attention to Koga. "What about you Koga?" Dante before noticing that Koga was silent after receiving the message. "Koga?" Dante trying to get his attention until he realized that Koga's matchup is with Weiss. "Oh no." Dante said in a worried tone.

Weiss has her head down after receiving the message from Ozpin, shaking to the fact that she has now an opportunity to have her revenge against Koga.

Dante immediately smacked both Makoto and Sora on the back of their heads.

"Sora, Makoto get Koga out of here. Now!" Dante said.

"Okay." Sora said.

"Got it." Makoto said before him and Sora stood up and starts dragging Koga out of the cafeteria who was still frozen.

"Hey watch it you two." Zaruba said.

"Hey guys don't _drag_ him to your standards." Yang said as everyone except Weiss groaned at the joke.

As Sora, Makoto and Koga left the cafeteria, Weiss decided to head back to her dorm. Leaving Ruby, Yang and Blake with Dante and Team JNPR.

"So what's up with Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Apparently Koga has some history with Weiss's family." Dante replied.

"Oh…" Yang said.

"But don't worry about it, he'll be fine." Dante said before standing up. "See you guys around." Dante said before leaving.

"Yeah see ya." Ruby said as Little Yang turns to Blake.

"Mama are you going to fight Uncle Dante?" Little Yang asked with concern knowing what will happen tomorow.

"Don't worry Little Yang. I'm not going to fight him." Blake replied.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Dorm._

 _Time: 12:00 am._

It was midnight and the Dark Hour has commenced. Due to this Makoto woke up and starts to walk around the dorm.

"I see that you're awake." A voice behind Makoto said.

He turns around and knew who it was. It was a little boy with short faded black hair with blue eyes and a pale complexion. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt. Makoto approached him.

"Pharos. Nice to see you again." Makoto said to the boy.

"It appears that powers have reawakened. How has it been my friend? How is life treating you?" Pharos asked.

"Well for starters I've made new friends, reunited with an old friend and about to get enrolled here in Beacon." Makoto said.

"That's great. Though it would be nice that you gain your full potential back. Therefore you would defends friends properly." Pharos said.

"Don't worry, I'm getting there." Makoto said.

"Indeed you are." Pharos said before noticing a powerful presence within the dorm. "I see that you have powerful teammates. I suggest that you use their aide well." Pharos said. "Especially the one with white hair." Pharos said while pointing at Dante.

"Dante? Why him?" Makoto asked.

"His aura is powerful, his will is undeniable and his strength is incredible. Reminds me of a certain legend…" Pharos said.

"What legend?" Makoto asked.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Pharos said. "But in the mean time I will take my leave and give you the rest you need for tomorrow. Farewell." Pharos said before leaving.

"Farewell to you too Pharos." Makoto said before hearing a voice rang on his head.

" _Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosesest to create Personas of the Death Arcana…_ " The voice said before fading away again from Makoto's head.

It appears that Makoto's relationship with Pharos has unlocked him the ability to summon Personas from the Death Arcana.

After spending time with Pharos Makoto went back to sleep for his initiation tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Locker room_

 _Time: 8:00 am._

Dante and the rest of his team are getting ready for their initiation. Dante pulling out his Rebellion and his twin pistols. Koga pulling his red scabbard sword and his lighter. Sora pulls out his Kingdom Key then gave it a few swings. Makoto pulls out his Envoker and his short sword.

"You guys ready for this?" Dante asked.

"Ready." Sora said.

"All set." Makoto said.

"Koga?" Dante said to Koga who was sharpensing his sword and ignoring Dante. "Koga!" Dante shouted getting Koga's attention.

"Yes?" Koga said.

"Are you ready?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." Koga softly said.

"Are you sure?" Dante asked.

"Yeah I am." Koga said.

"Come on Koga. I know you're up against Weiss but you got to focus." Dante said while patting Koga's shoulder.

"I know." Koga said before sheathing his sword. "That's what I'm worried about. What if it accidentally kill her this time?" Koga said before Dante grabs him by his collar the push him by the locker.

"Now listen here Saejima! I've know you for a long time and I've never seen you like this." Dante angrily said. "Where is the man who has inherited the Golden Knight title? Where is the man that has defeated numerous Horror to protect Humanity? Where is the guy that has shown no sign fear or what so ever?" Dante said. "Where is that guy that will face any form of challenge that hinders his path?!" Dante said. "You can do this Koga." Dante said before letting Koga go. "Don't let your doubt hinder your abilities." Dante said.

"He's right Koga. Doubt is a greater threat than any other Horror we've ever face. Trust in your abilities and you will redeem yourself." Zaruba said.

"We are with you Koga." Sora said.

"You can trust us if you must." Makoto said.

"Remember our pact in the elevator." Dante said.

Koga closed his eyes for few seconds then opened them again to show his determination.

"Then leave it to me. I can get this done." Koga said with a determined look.

"There we go. That's the spirit." Dante said.

"Let's go then. I want to settle this." Koga said.

"Then let's go guys." Dante said before him and his team leaves the locker room and head to the Amphitheater.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Amphitheater._

 _Time: 8:15 am_

Student begin to enter the Amphitheater to witness the initiation of Dante and his team. Team JNPR with Little Yang and Hector arrived and took front seats along with a few teachers.

Team RWBY was already at the stage waiting for their opponents to come out. After waiting for a few minutes Dante and his team exits the tunnel then heads to the stage with their weapons ready.

"Gentlemen thank you for coming." Ozpin said. "Today is your initiation, all four you will be put into one on one battle which your opponents were determined yesterday. So without further ado let us begin the first match of the day." Ozpin said. "I must remind you four that you must have a total of four victories in order to succeed. So good luck." Ozpin said.

"The first match will be…" Glynda said while selecting a matchup. "Makoto Yuki vs Yang Xiao Long." Glynda said as both Yang and Makoto steps forward. "Everyone else please leave the stage." Glynda said as both teams leaves the stage.

"Alright time to go to work." Yang said while stretching.

"This is gonna be fun." Makoto said.

"Fighters on my mark…" Glynda said while raising her riding crop as both fighters get ready for the fight. "Begin!" Glynda shouted after smashing her crop to the ground.

Both Yang and Makoto rushed at each other and met at the center, but due Yang's strength Makoto was easily pushed but got back up. Yang fired a few shots from her Ember Celica towards Makoto. Makoto pulled out his envoker then shoots his summoning Orpheus who blocks Yang's shots. Everyone on the Amphitheater was shocked when they saw Orpheus coming from Makoto's body.

"Whoa. What is that?" Ruby said.

"That my dear Ruby is a Persona." Dante said. "I'll explain later." Dante said.

"That is one weird power you got there." Yang said.

"If you think that's weird wait until you see what it can do." Makoto said before rushing towards Yang and uses his sword along with Orpheus's harp causing her to stagger backwards.

"Not bad. And I thought that you were a wimp." Yang jokingly said.

"Don't worry Yang there's more that where it came from." Makoto said.

(Insert Persona 3 OST - Mass Destruction)

Makoto rush towards Yang then swung his sword downward. But Yang blocked the initial strike then pushed him back. Yang then tries to punch him but could not find the mark. Yang was able to land a right hook at Makoto who blocks with his sword. Yang's punches along with shot from her gauntlets can stagger any defense. But due to Orpheus and his defensive stance Makoto was able to block Yang's powerful punch then pushes her back.

Makoto immediately dash toward Yang with his sword touching the ground causing it to spark. Makoto performed a downward slash to attack Yang, but she blocks with her gauntlets then pushes him back. Makoto performed a back flip then summons Orpheus in mid-air.

" _Agi!"_ Orpheus shouted as he fires multiple fireballs at Yang who stood her ground then retaliates by shooting Makoto in the air. Orpheus sends the shots back at Yang by swinging his harp. Yang evaded the shots as Makoto lands on his feet.

"Incredible." Pyrrha said while witnessing Makoto's power.

"The way he summons Orpheus is different from last time. It's more controlled…" Sora said.

"He can summon him properly if he wants to. All it takes was to think properly." Dante said.

"But how long will he last, due to Yang's strength?" Koga asked.

"He'll make it." Dante replied.

Yang stretches then unloads her Ember Celica then reloads with two new sets of shells.

"All right! Let's finish this once and for all!" Yang said while cracking her knuckles.

"You bet. Time to end this." Makoto said with excitement while sharpensing his sword with his envoker.

A stare down between the fighters occurred for at least two minutes before Yang immediately charges towards Makoto who was still on his spot with his sword and envoker ready. Yang got close enough and started punching Makoto but missing him because of Makoto's swordplay, swinging his arms to parry Yang's punches. One punch he was able to deflect then pushes Yang to gain some distance, he immediately performed a corkscrew kick. Yang blocks the kick then pushes him in the air. Makoto performs a back flip in the air the summons Orpheus to the ground. Immediately Orpheus rush towards Yang and starts attacking her with his harp. Yang was able to land a punch at Orpheus which caused him to stagger. Makoto was able to land on his feet but as soon as he lands he felt the punch from Yang through Orpheus.

"Got you now!" Yang said before rapidly punching Orpheus. Yang delivered a powerful uppercut sending Orpheus back to Makoto. Makoto falls to the ground with his aura level below 25%, while Yang's was at 75%.

"Alright Yang! Finish it!" Ruby shouted in support of her sister.

"This doesn't look good." Sora said in a worry tone.

"Don't worry he's got this." Dante said.

Makoto stood back up then shrugs of the punches he received from Yang. He took off his jacket then sharpens his sword with his envoker before summoning Orpheus again.

" _Agi!"_ Orpheus shouted while firing a fire ball at his sword causing the blade to be surrounded by fire.

"Time to finish this Yang." Makoto said before swinging his fiery sword.

"You just took the words out of my mouth. Alright let's do it Makoto!" Yang said before punching her fists together which causes to activate her semblance.

Both fighters made their stances before charging at each other and begins to exchange blows. Both fighters were showing no sign of letting up, no sign of fatigue and no sign of giving up. Both were relentless and the crowd was getting anxious on who is going to win.

Yang punches the ground to cause a small quake, Makoto was able to leap above the small quake then immediately heads towards Yang while still in mid-air. Little did he knew Yang was ready for him and prepares an uppercut to finish the fight. However Makoto was ready for her this time. As he got close enough Yang was about to deliver the uppercut, but little did she knew Orpheus was in front of her and was about to smash her with his harp. Yang not only blocked the harp but pushed Orpheus back giving Makoto the opening he needs to finish the fight. Makoto hits Yang so hard that it caused her to go out of the stage and landed on one of the benches inside the Amphitheater.

"Stop!" Glynda said as Orpheus returns to Makoto.

(End Song)

Yang stood up and dusted off before heading back to the stage.

"I forgot to mention that if you get sent out of the stage you will lose." Ozpin said.

"What?" Makoto said.

"There for the winner of this match is Makoto Yuki." Ozpin said while Makoto bows. At the same time everyone at the Amphitheater cheered him for a good fight.

Makoto approaches Yang and gave her a hand shake.

"You're one tough guy." Yang said.

"Same can be said to you Yang." Makoto said.

"If we fight again I won't lose." Yang said.

"I'll see to it." Makoto said as a voice in his head begins to speak.

" _Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosesest to create Personas of the Strength Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Due to the fight with Yang he was able to activate the Strength Arcana. It appears that he has formed a friendship with Yang.

"Now for the next match." Glynda said as Makoto and Yang leaves the stage. "Sora vs Blake Belladonna." Glynda said as Sora and Blake enters the stage.

Blake unsheathes her Gambol Shroud while Sora summons his Kingdom Key.

"Hope your ready Blake." Sora said while pointing his Kingdom Key at Blake.

"Don't worry I am always prepared." Blake said while performing a fighting stance.

"Hey Sora! Don't scratch the face!" Dante said from the stands.

"Fighters on my mark…" Glynda said while raising her riding crop as both fighters get ready for the fight. "Begin!" Glynda shouted after smashing her crop to the ground.

Both fighters remained in their position after Glynda signals the start of the fight. Both were scanning their opponent, checking if any weaknesses can be found. After a minute of silence Sora immediately rush towards Blake who stood in her position. Sora attempts to smash his keyblade downward but Blake quickly blocks then pushes him back.

Blake then used this opportunity to attack Sora. But Sora blocks Blake then attempted to attack. As Sora got close enough Blake used her semblance to evade Sora's attack by using a clone. Sora hits the clone and gain some distance.

"You're pretty good." Blake said.

"I can say the same for you Blake." Sora said.

(Insert Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack - Scherzo Di Notte)

Sora leaps and smash his keyblade downward on Blake who blocks then starts to exchange blows with Sora. Sora performed a leg sweep to knock Blake off her feet then tries to attack Blake while she was down. Sora attempted a one handed smash with his keyblade but Blake used her semblance to evade then attack Sora from behind. Sora immediately blocks her attack by quickly placing his keyblade on his back then pushes her back.

"He's pretty good." Koga said.

"Yeah. There was a time my mom told me about the stories of Keyblade wielders." Dante said before crossing his arms.

"Get him Blake!" Yang shouted at her partner.

"Let's go Sora!" Makoto shouted at Sora.

Blake unsheathes her katana from her cleaver then immediately heads towards Sora. Blake was attacking with lightning speed giving Sora a hard time to block her attacks due to Blake using two weapons. Sora jumps back and lands on his feet. As soon as he landed a blue light surrounds him and his keyblade. Sora points his keyblade at Blake's direction.

"Freeze!" Sora shouted as an ice bullet fired out of his Kingdom Key and headed straight for Blake.

Blake blocks the ice bullet but was staggered due to the weight of the ice. Sora fired three more bullets at Blake who counters it by shooting the bullets with her pistol from her katana.

"Hey that looks like…" Ruby said.

"My semblance?" Weiss said in a shocked manner.

"A Keyblade Wielder is both skilled at combat and magic. Fighting them would be a pain." Dante said.

Sora fired three more ice bullets before rushing towards Blake. Blake manages to blocks the bullets but failed to see Sora coming towards her. As soon as she realized him Sora performed an upward slash sending Blake in the air which makes her aura level decrease to fifty percent. While in mid-air Blake tied her black ribbon to her katana then threw it towards Sora. Sora deflects the katana before its stabs to the ground. Blake pulls the ribbon causing her to rush at Sora from mid-air. Blake used her cleaver to attack who was too late to defend himself causing his aura level down below fifty percent. Sora stood up and readied his keyblade for another attack.

"All right Blake!" Ruby shouted.

"Way to go Blake!" Jaune shouted from the benches as Dante stood up from his seat.

"Come on Sora! You got to win this one!" Dante shouted as Sora gained his attention. "If you lose this one I'll give one of the most painful German suplexes known to man!" Dante said.

"He's always been like that." Blake said in happy tone.

"And he's right I can't lose." Sora said. "So give it your all Blake!" Sora said while performing a fighting stance.

"You got it." Blake said while reloading her pistol then charges towards Sora who stood his ground.

Blake performs a downward slash to finish the fight with her cleaver but Sora blocks the attack so she tried to swing her katana to win. While she was about to deliver the finishing blow, a white light begins to envelop Sora.

"Give me strength!" Sora shouted as a barrier appears around him and pushes Blake back.

After recovering from her fall Blake saw Sora suddenly transform into a new form. Where his clothes were no longer black but instead changed into a red jacket with red gloves and red shoes. He was now wielding two keyblades now, on his right is his Kingdom Key while on his left was the Star Seeker keyblade.

"Whoa…What just happened?" Ruby said while being amazed.

"Unbelievable…" Weiss said.

"As I said fighting them would be a pain. Because you never know what abilities they have in store." Dante said.

Blake was in shock on what she saw, she thought she had this fight won. Instead she saw Sora on his Valor form.

"Amazing…" Blake said.

"That's not all." Sora said while pointing his Kingdom Key at his aura meter at the screen.

Blake take a look and saw that's Sora's aura level was back to full.

"What? But how?" Blake said.

"Every time I turn to another form, my life replenishes and gives me strength again." Sora said while swinging his keyblades.

"Interesting. I hope you don't have an excuse when I beat you." Blake said.

"Don't worry Blake. I don't have one." Sora said before rushing at Blake at same time she rushes towards him and starts a clash.

This time however Sora has the advantage with his strength restored and enhanced abilities. Blake tried to come up with a counter attack by using one of her clones as a decoy then strike. But Sora was strong enough to finish the fight by stabbing both keyblades to the ground causing a shockwave to send Blake to the air. Sora leaps to air and performs a cross slash with both of his keyblades at Blake.

(End Song)

Sora helped Blake back on her feet before reverting back to his original form. After seeing Blake lose the fight Little Yang rushed to the stage to check on her mother.

"Nice fight." Blake said.

"Yeah you too Blake." Sora said as Little Yang tackles Blake.

"Mama are you okay?" Little Yang asked.

"I alright little one. I'm not hurt." Blake said as she hugs Little Yang at the same time Ozpin and Glynda enters the stage.

"Congratulation on the victory Sora. But now I thinks it's time for our next match." Ozpin said as Sora, Blake and Little Yang leaves the stage.

Dante approached both Sora and Blake to see if both were injured.

"You two okay?" Dante asked.

"Yeah were fine. Don't worry." Sora said as Dante turns his attention to Blake. "I didn't scratch the face." Sora said before sitting down and dispersed his Kingdom Key.

"You had me worried there." Dante said while holding both of her shoulders.

"I'm fine don't worry." Blake said before sitting down then placed Little Yang on her lap.

Dante turns his attention to Koga who was focused for his match, he then turns his attention to Weiss who ready as well. Dante went over to Koga to have him focused.

"You ready for this?" Dante asked as Koga stood up from his seat.

"You know I am." Koga said before heading to the stage.

At the same time Weiss stood up and enters the stage with her Myrtenaster on her left hand. Koga enters the stage with his red scabbard sword sheathed on his left hand.

"Koga this is it. Possibly you're one chance for redemption." Zaruba said.

"I know." Koga said.

"Fighters on my mark…" Glynda said while raising her riding crop as Koga unsheathes his sword while Weiss performs her fighting stance. "Begin!" Glynda shouted after smashing her crop to the ground and Weiss immediately rush towards Koga who still stood on his spot.

Weiss tried to stab Koga right through his eyes but Koga used his scabbard from his left hand to insert the Myrtenaster then performed an arm drag, tossing her to his behind, at the same time removing Myrtenaster from his scabbard. Weiss resumed her assault by delivering stabs and slashes which Koga evaded and blocked. Koga blocked one downward slash before pushing Weiss with his red scabbard.

Weiss used her semblance to regain her balance before rotating her dust casing to a blue Dust bullet and sends ice spikes towards Koga. Koga blocks the spikes with his sword in a blink of an eye. Seeing this Weiss fired five more ice spikes towards him only to be deflected. Weiss became frustrated as if she was waiting for something.

"I've had it!" Weiss shouted before pointing Myrtenaster at Koga. "Fight me with all you got!" Weiss shouted.

"What do you mean?" Koga asked.

"You know what I mean." Weiss said while performing her battle stance. "Summon your armor." Weiss demands Koga to summon Garo.

"What?" Koga said in a shock tone.

"She is nuts. She is asking you to fight her with your armor." Zaruba said.

"Prove yourself that you are the Golden Knight or forever be branded a coward!" Weiss said before rushing towards him.

Weiss rapidly attack Koga but only to be blocked by his sword in a fast pace. Weiss flipped back then stab Myrtenaster at the ground sending ice spikes from the ground heading for Koga. Koga sends a shockwave by sharpening his sword with Zaruba before performing an upwards slash to destroy the spikes.

"What are you waiting for? Summon your armor and fight me!" Weiss said.

"Koga she's really asking for it. What do you do?" Zaruba said.

"Simple." Koga said before doing his fighting stance. "I'll fight her as a human." Koga said before charging towards her.

(Insert Garo-Savior in the Dark)

Koga and Weiss begins a blade lock against each other with Koga pushing Weiss gaining the edge. Koga keeps on attacking by immediately slashing Weiss who was fast enough to evade Koga's sword. Every time Weiss tries to counter Koga's attack she loses the small window of opportunity due to Koga's skills.

Weiss stepped back then rotated her dust casing, selecting a fire dust bullet. She unleashed a barrage of bullets towards Koga. Koga sheathed his sword back to his red scabbard then waited for the bullets to get near enough. In a blink of an eye he cut down every single bullet that was heading towards him. Both were at a stalemate even with Koga gaining the advantage of the fight.

"He's good." Ruby said.

"You have no idea…" Dante said.

"Mama is Weiss going to be okay?" Little Yang asked.

"She will be fine Little Yang." Blake replied.

Weiss again rotates her cylinder to a yellow Dust bullet then fired another wave of bolts towards Koga. Koga evaded the bolts by rolling forward then immediately heads towards Weiss. When he got close enough for a slash Weiss used her semblance to leap in the air then fired another thunderbolt. Koga stood his ground and blocked the incoming thunder by using his sword as a shield. Weiss landed on her feet then immediately rush towards Koga who parried her initial strike before tossing her and grabbing Myrtenaster at the same time. Weiss recovered and noticed that her weapon was no longer on her hand.

"Great he has my rapier." Weiss thought to herself. "I have to find a way to-" Weiss thought before Koga threw Myrtenaster back to her.

"I don't fight unarmed fighters." Koga said after throwing her rapier back. "Fight with all you've got Weiss!" Koga said while performing his fighting stance.

"H-He's mocking me!?" Weiss thought to herself with anger. "Very well." Weiss said while grabbing Myrtenaster from the ground. "Play time is over Koga!" Weiss said before rotating her cylinder to a blue Dust bullet.

Koga with no hesitation rush at Weiss with his sword.

"Koga be careful!" Zaruba said.

Weiss activated her semblance to summon a glyph to halt Koga's advance before sending three ice spikes towards Koga. The spikes hit Koga right at the chest causing his aura level to go down by seventy five percent. Weiss used one of her glyphs to push her towards Koga. Koga tries to defend himself with his sword only to be stabbed by Weiss on his right shoulder. Weiss deactivates the glyph that was holding Koga's movements then reloads her Myrtenaster with new sets of bullets.

Koga stood back up individually removing the ice spikes stuck to his chest. He then noticed that his aura level was at fifty percent after Weiss's attack.

"Koga. I think it's time to summon your armor." Zaruba said.

"No!" Koga angrily said.

"Are you sure, she's about to kill you." Zaruba said.

"I'm sure." Koga said after standing up.

Back at the stands everyone who was watching the match were shocked that Koga was able to survive the assault.

"Is he even human?" Ren asked.

"He is." Dante simply answered. "But his will is keeping him alive. That is what a Makai Knight is capable of." Dante said.

"Makai Knight?" Jaune and Ruby asked.

Koga pulled out a vial which contains a certain blue liquid. He opened it and sprinkled it over his head healing his injuries.

"Weiss!" Koga said gaining Weiss's attention. "You want me to fight for real?" Koga said before sharpening his sword with Zaruba causing it to spark. "You got it!" Koga said as his short sword transformed into the Garo Ken.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Zaruba said.

"I don't need the armor." Koga said while doing his signature pose. "But my determination will lead me to victory." Koga said.

"Then let's finish this fight once and for all." Weiss said before immediately rushing towards Koga with Myrtenaster up front.

Once close enough Koga and Weiss begins to trade blows and both were doing it in a fast pace. Koga with his Garo Ken was able to deliver heavy strikes able to push Weiss back. She tried to fire a few bullets at Koga but was unable to shoot one due to the aggressive tactics Koga was using. He performed one upward slash hitting Weiss causing her aura level to drop incredibly to fifty percent.

"Whoa what a comeback!" Blake said.

"It's now neck and neck!" Sora said.

Weiss activated another glyph on her position to immediately finish the fight.

"It comes down to this Koga!" Zaruba said.

"I know!" Koga said before pulling out his lighter and lit up his Garo Ken causing it to be engulf in green flame.

After lighting up his sword Koga was able recognize the same situation that caused the hatred of the Schnee towards him. This time he tightens his grip of his sword and closed his for what maybe the critical point of the fight. The finishing blow. Immediately Weiss has her glyph push her forward. She got close enough to finish the fight but Koga performed an upward slash to send a shockwave of green flame and hits directly at Weiss.

(End Song)

The match was over as Weiss's aura level reached zero. Koga reverted his Garo Ken back to its original form then sheathes it with his red scabbard.

Glynda and Ozpin entered the stage and saw Koga sat down in an Indian seat position.

"Congratulations Koga. You won the match." Ozpin said as Koga halted him on his spot.

"Headmaster, I know that I won the battle. But I have one request." Koga said as Weiss approached him with her Myrtenaster.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Koga…" Zaruba said in a concerned tone.

"Through my actions I have dishonored the trust between our families. Now you see me as an enemy." Koga said while stabbing his sheathed sword to the ground. "This is your opportunity Weiss. End my life now so that your family may find the justice that they have been looking for." Koga said while lowering his guard.

"What?!" Weiss said.

Everyone in the Amphitheater were shocked on this gesture by Koga. Even both team JNPR and Team RWBY were in disbelief on what's going on. Dante and the rest of his team kept their composure and their cool, knowing to trust Koga's instincts.

"Headmaster please don't stop her." Koga said to Ozpin.

"Understood Koga." Ozpin said as he and Glynda steps back.

Weiss was shacking at the moment, knowing that she can end their Saejima problem once and for all. Weiss approached Koga and raised her Myrtenaster upward. Koga closed his eyes for he knows what's coming next. Weiss positioned her rapier in a stabbing angle. Weiss yelled as she thrust her rapier forward directly at Koga's face.

After a moment of silence everyone except Dante's team were shocked on what they saw.

The Myrtenaster missing her mark and the blade was next to Koga's right cheek. Koga opened his eyes and saw Weiss's face with tears falling from her eyes. She fell on her knees crying with her head down.

"I can't do it…" Weiss said while crying. "I just can't do it…" Weiss said.

"What's the matter girl? Are you afraid of taking a life of a human?" Zaruba said.

"No…" Weiss said while crying. "I'm afraid of killing a friend." Weiss replied.

"Hmm?" Zaruba said.

"Koga." Weiss said while touching his shoulders. "You may be an enemy of my family. But you may be the only true friend that I ever have…" Weiss said while crying. "I never see as an enemy, only my family does. And I don't want to dishonor my family. But I just can't kill you…" Weiss said. "I'm sorry." Weiss said while placing her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry." Weiss said while crying.

Koga closed his eyes for a moment then pats her head.

"I forgive you. And I promise you that I will protect all my friends." Koga said before looking to face. "That includes you." Koga said as Weiss hugs him as a sign of thanks.

Everyone at the Amphitheater went silent then after a few minutes Dante starts to clap as an appreciation on the efforts of both. All of the sudden the audience applauded for not just fight but also for the act forgiveness that Koga displayed. Even both team RWBY and JNPR were cheering along with Dante and his team.

Ozpin and Glynda helped both Koga and Weiss to stand up.

"Now I believe it is time for the next match." Ozpin said as both Koga and Weiss exits the stage.

Weiss and Koga were greeted by their teammates with Blake helping Weiss to sit and Sora helping Koga.

"Now for the final match for today." Glynda said. "Dante Redgrave vs Ruby Rose." Glynda said as both Dante and Ruby enters the stage.

"It's Uncle Dante and Aunt Ruby's turn." Little Yang said.

"I know. This looks like its going to be fun." Blake said.

Suddenly Ozpin felt nostalgic when both Dante and Ruby enters the stage. He begins to see flash backs of the time Summer and Sparda were facing each other in combat.

"This seems vaguely familiar…" Ozpin said before sipping from his cup of coffee.

"Alright let's dance!" Ruby said before opening her Crescent Rose.

"Little red you just what to say." Dante said before drawing out his two guns and his massive sword Dante walked up the stage and wildly swings his sword before resting it on his shoulder.

(Insert DMC Anime Future in my Hands)

Both red clad warriors clash their weapons. Sparks fly around the amphitheater showing the both fighters are excited during the fight. Ruby moved away from Dante switched to sniper mode and fire towards him. Dante was able to either slash or block most of Ruby's bullets.

"Now that's a nice scythe." Dante said.

"It also a gun!" Ruby said while cocking scythe.

"Nice one little red. Nice one…" Dante said.

Dante switched to his two pistols and started firing at Ruby. Ruby deflected the bullets by circling her scythe. Dante charged his pistols and fired at Ruby. Ruby evades the incoming bullets by using her semblance.

"Whoa she fast…" Dante said while trying to find her.

Little did he know Ruby was right behind him ready to attack. However Dante had some other plans. Ruby swung her scythe but at the nick of time Dante was able teleport away from Ruby.

"Hey where'd he go?" Ruby said.

"Up here!" Dante said before appearing in mid-air and about to deliver an aerial side kick.

Ruby was able to evade the devastating kick using her semblance. The impact of the kick created a small crater in the stage.

"Aw I missed…" Dante said in disappointment.

Dante charged up his sword and sends shockwaves toward Ruby. Ruby kept on evading the shockwaves while trying to get close enough to attack him. When she is close enough Dante blocks with his left hand. Both starts clashing weapons again. Even though the fight has been intense both looked like they were having fun most of the fight. Ruby used her speed as an advantage to counter Dante's strength. It was back and forth tooth to nail neck to neck no one gaining the upper hand. It is as if this kind of battle happened before. Nevertheless both Ruby and Dante were surprisingly matched at this point.

"Incredible I've never seen Ruby have this much fun before." Yang said.

"I agree this is amazing." Weiss said.

Ruby charged up her semblance for one final attack. Dante knew what she had in mind and decided to end this match. Ruby rushed towards Dante using her semblance to almost breaking the sound barrier finding the right moment to strike. She was in front of him ready to strike. Unfortunately her Dante used his Quicksilver to stop time around him. Moving away from Ruby while she is frozen in time unknown to her surroundings. When time flows again Ruby missed her target and saw in shock Dante in mid-air ready to perform another aerial kick. This time it would hit Ruby directly. She used her scythe to block the incoming kick. But to no avail as she went air-borne landing on her back.

(End Song)

Ruby thought that she would be with her mother by now. But Dante made sure that she would be alive and well. He approached Ruby gave her a hand.

"You okay Little Red?" Dante asked while extending his hand.

"Yeah you're pretty tough. Remind not to be on your bad side." Ruby said before reaching for Dante's hand.

When Ruby got a hold of Dante's hand she saw a vision in her mind. Two warriors battling numerous number of both Grimm and Demons. One warrior was a female wearing a white cloak hooded wielding a scythe while the other was a man with white wearing purple Victorian outfit with white cravat wielding a sword. Both were unstoppable both were tearing through the enemy ranks. The vision ends when the white cloaked warrior about to reveal her face then it faded into black. Ruby got back to reality still holding Dante's hand and getting up.

Everyone gave both Dante and Ruby a standing ovation for an incredible match and at the same time both teams enters the stage to congratulate both. Ozpin and Glynda entered the stage and have Dante's team aligned together.

"Congratulations to all four of you. You have won you individual fights making you the newest team to join Beacon." Ozpin said as all four boys bowed as a response. "Henceforth. Dante Redgrave, Koga Saejima, Sora and Makoto Yuki. You four have now completed your initiation, from this day on you will be now known as Team DKSM (Decade). Led by Dante Redgrave." Ozpin said as Dante bowed. "Congratulations." Ozpin said Team RWBY and Team JNPR went over to congratulate them.

After four intense fights people starts to leave the Amphitheater as well as Ozpin and Glynda. Leaving only the three teams together.

"So anyone want to celebrate?" Dante asked.

"You tell me. Where?" Blake said.

"I think I know a place." Koga said while dialing a number from his scroll. "Gonza I need your help." Koga said to Gonza through his scroll.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Saejima Mansion._

 _Time: 12:15 nn_

After receiving the call from Koga, Gonza immediately started cooking for a celebration feast for Koga and his new team. After a few hours Gonza was able cook a meal enough for thirty people. Ranging from party sandwiches to pasta with different types of sauces to chicken roasted to beef charred and to numerous desserts. All three teams arrived and saw the dining hall filled with all this food. Gonza exits the kitchen and greets everyone.

"Welcome home Koga-sama." Gonza said while bowing before noticing Dante. "Dante-sama!" Gonza said.

"Gonza! Good to see you again." Dante said while bowing back.

"How have you been Dante-sama? I haven't heard from you in years." Gonza said.

"I've been well. Thank you for asking." Dante replied.

"Indeed." Gonza said as he noticed Hector coming in the mansion. "Mighty Hector. It is good to see you as well." Gonza said bowing to Hector who barked in returned as Gonza laughed before turning his attention to Koga. "Koga-sama lunch is ready." Gonza said as he presents the meal he readied for everyone.

"Whoa…" Ruby and Yang said while being amazed by the banquet.

"Nice." Jaune said before sitting down.

"This is just like the one from Atlas." Pyrrha said before sitting down.

"Nice one Koga." Makoto said.

"Yeah looks awesome." Sora said.

Gonza was welcoming the guest until noticing Weiss.

"Weiss-sama." Gonza said while bowing.

"Gonza." Weiss said while bowing.

"Koga-sama told me everything. You are most welcome here." Gonza said as Weiss bowed before entering the dining room.

After Weiss sat down next to Ruby and Koga, Dante raised his glass for a speech.

"Now I'm not good with speeches so I'll just say this." Dante said while raising his glass. "Let the next four years for us be memorable. Cheers!" Dante said.

"CHEERS!" Everyone on the room even Gonza shouted.

Suddenly within Makoto's mind he heard the same voice that rang to him when he made the pact with his team in the elevator.

" _Though art I…And I am thou…The bond of friendship strengthens your power of the Fool Arcana."_ The voice said before fading.

It seems Makoto's friendship with all three teams have strengthen his powers.

Sora himself felt a radiance from his heart knowing that he will have a good time here in Vale.

After Dante delivering his short message every starts eating the meal Gonza prepared.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it guys Chapter 4.**

 **Now I will be working on chapter 5 after this one.**

 **This has been VACman signing out…**


	6. Chapter 6: Jaundice

**Here it is guys Chapter 6 of SOR.**

 **Basically this was like Jaundice from the original RWBY except I added some minor details in it.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 6**

 ** _SOR_**

 ** _SOR_**

Chapter 6: Jaundice

 _Location: Amphitheater_

 _Time: 8:30am_

It was a new day for Team DKSM and their first class was Combat Assessment under tutelage of Glynda Goodwitch. It was Jaune and Team CRDL leader Cardin Winchester. The entire fight Cardin was dominating the match forcing Jaune to focus more on defense.

"This is the part where you lose Jaune." Cardin said in a cocky tone.

"I don't think so!" Jaune said before charging toward Cardin.

Cardin blocks Jaune's sword and kneed him at the gut forcing Jaune to kneel to the ground trying to get some air. Cardin was about to finish him off until Glynda stops the match.

"That's enough Mister Winchester." Glynda said. "Now would anyone please explain why Mister Arc lost this match?" Gylda asked the class.

"He did not check his aura level. Which he can do by using his scroll." Weiss said.

"Very good Miss Schnee. Remember class this is important for the upcoming Vytal Tournament. So I hope you all remember that." Glynda said. "Now Mister Winchester would you like to have one more match?" Glynda asked.

"Gladly. Step forward for anyone else who want to get embarrassed!" Cardin shouted with his mace resting on his shoulder.

After Cardin's open challenge the Amphitheater was silent for three minutes.

"Come on is there no one here who wants to get their ass kicked?!" Cardin shouted before laughing.

Dante stood up from his seat then stretched his neck making a cracking sound then heads down to the stage.

"Alright a lamb to the slaughter. Get ready newbie you're about to be destroyed." Cardin said while pointing his mace.

"I hope you fight more than you talk. Because in the next two minutes you're going to get an ass kicking." Dante said before drawing something from his back. Instead of his sword he drew out something else. It was a blue tripartite nunchaku that creates ice known as Cerberus. Dante starts swinging around creating ice crystals and exploding them. He then spins it around his wrist and posed with it. "Too easy…" Dante said while posing.

"Whoa." Yang said.

"How did he materialized that kind of a weapon?" Weiss said.

"You can say that's his semblance." Koga said.

"That's our leader guys." Sora said.

Both Cardin and Dante stepped forward for the match.

"I hope you're ready to lose." Cardin mockingly said while Dante remained silent.

"Gentlemen give it your best. Begin!" Glynda said as Cardin charged towards Dante.

Cardin swung his mace across but unable to hit Dante. Cardin kept on swinging but to no avail. Cardin was able to land a hit to Dante but he was blocked by Cerberus. Cardin felt a cold chill from his mace. Then in an instant Dante countered hitting Cardin with Cerberus multiple times. Due to the ice element within the nunchaku Cardin was unable to counter. Dante continues to attack Cardin in a fast rate showing no sign of stopping.

"Come on. Is that all you got?" Dante said before hitting Cardin again. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Dante said before sending Cardin to the ground. Dante send ice crystals towards Cardin freezing his legs. Dante about to deliver finishing blow until Glynda stopped him.

"That's enough mister Redgrave. Mister Winchester's aura level is below twenty percent. So you don't need to finish him off." Glynda said while Dante calmly leaving the stage.

"Now that is all for today class. Remember the Vytal tournament is a few months away." Glynda said.

"Whoa Dante what happened to you?" Blake asked.

"I hate guys like that." Dante said while turning his attention to Cardin who was being carried by his team. "Who's all bark and no bite." Dante said.

"You didn't just beat him. You embarrassed him." Blake said.

"I need to show him that he won't get his way around here." Dante said as Yang approached the duo.

"I guess you can say that Cardin needs to _chill_ out." Yang said as Blake groaned and Dante face palmed.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Dining Hall_

 _Time: 12:00 nn_

All three teams were sitting together in one table. Nora started explaining her dream but she was overly exaggerating it.

"So there we were in the middle of the night." Nora said.

"It was day." Ren said.

"We were surrounded by Ursas!" Nora said.

"They were Beowulves." Ren said.

"There were dozens of them." Nora said.

"There were two of them." Ren said.

"But they were no match and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skinned rugs." Nora finished while Ren sighed.

"She's been having this dream for nearly a month now." Ren said.

During Nora telling about her dream Dante was eating his pizza, Yang was texting with her scroll, Blake was reading a book, Makoto and Sora were listening during the story, Weiss using a nail file uninterested at the story and Koga was drinking some tea. Both Ruby and Pyrrha then noticed that Jaune feeling down.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked her partner.

"Yeah I'm fine…why?" Jaune asked.

"It's just you don't look fine." Ruby answered forcing everyone to stare a Jaune.

"Guys don't worry about it. I'm fine." Jaune said while making a fake smile and a thumbs up to everyone. A mocking laugh can be heard. Both team RWBY and team JNPR took a glance and saw Cardin bullying Velvet.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you ever since the first week at school." Pyrrha said while clenching her fist.

"Who Cardin? Nah he's just making practical jokes that's all." Jaune said.

"He's a bully." Ruby said.

"Oh please how many times did he bullied me?" Jaune said tried to laugh it off. All of his teammates starts reminding him all the times Cardin bullied him. Like knocking his books off his hands in the hallway, opening his while walking through the door making it stuck, and launching him in a rocket propelled locker in the middle of the forest.

"I didn't land that far from the school." Jaune said trying to push it off as simple.

"Jaune if you need help just ask." Pyrrha said to her partner.

"Or break his legs." Nora said while cracking her knuckles.

"Guy I'm fine don't worry about me." Jaune said. All of the sudden a scream was heard.

"Ow that hurts. Please let go." Velvet said while being in pain.

"Are they real?" Russel asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Cardin said while pulling her bunny ears.

"Cardin come on man let her go." Jaune said.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it Jaune?" Cardin said before pushing him to the ground while holding one of the ears. Both team RWBY and team JNPR stood to help Jaune. Cardin was still holding one of the ears until out of nowhere a closed fist landed on his cheek forcing him to let go of the bunny ear. Velvet almost fell to the ground but she was caught by Makoto. The other members of team CRDL were about to stand up until Sora kicked all three of them on the face. Cardin was trying to recover looking for the one who punched him.

"Who did that?! Show yourself!" Cardin shouted throughout the Dining hall.

"Right behind you…" A voice whispered on his ear. As he turned around he saw Dante about to deliver an aerial kick towards Cardin.

Dante kicked Cardin right at the bridge of the nose almost breaking it. Cardin falls to the ground on his back.

"Oh. So other than being a loudmouth who sucks at a fight. You're also a jackass who picks on other people." Dante said.

"Dante…" Jaune said in silent.

"I hope your hungry cause in the next few minutes I'll be handing out knuckle sandwiches for lunch." Dante said while cracking his knuckles.

"Come on Cardin let's go!" Dove said to his leader.

"I won't forget this." Cardin said before leaving.

"You okay?" Dante asked Velvet.

"Yeah thanks." Velvet said while reaching Dante's hand and standing up.

"You know for the guy who's not the most experience in all of us you sure have a lot balls to stand up to someone who's bigger than you." Dante praising Jaune.

"Dante I…" Jaune said while standing up.

"That I respect. A bit stupid but respectable." Dante said while dusting Jaune off.

"Thanks." Jaune said.

"Velvet are you alright?" Blake asked.

"Oh hey Blake. And yes I'm fine don't worry." Velvet answered with a smile.

"Were are your teammates?" Blake asked.

"Oh I haven't seen them. Looks like I'm eating alone today." Velvet said

"No you won't. You can sit with us while you wait for your team." Dante said with a thumbs up.

"That would be lovely." Velvet replied.

As Velvet sat along with the three teams. Sitting next to Weiss making the heiress a bit uncomfortable. Dante saw this and thought of a way to control the situation.

"Makoto change seats with Velvet so that she'll sit next to me." Dante said as Makoto and Velvet changed seats.

"So you're a sophomore here in Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Yes I am." Velvet answered.

"Wait she's a year ahead of us?!" Weiss said in surprised.

"Yeah she was the one who gave me a tour here in Beacon." Blake said.

"Is there a problem Weiss?" Dante asked with a sharp tone.

"No nothing just…" Weiss nervously said.

As Weiss was about to finish her sentence Velvet's teammates arrived at the Dining hall.

"Coco good to see you." Velvet said.

"Sup Velvet." Coco said.

"Anything happened here? We saw team CRDL running from the hallway." Yatsuhashi asked.

"Not much. Just team CRDL was bullying Velvet over here. But don't worry meet the team that saved her." Yang said while pointing to Team DKSM.

"So you're the new team we heard so much about." Fox said.

"And you guys are?" Koga asked.

"I'm Coco. This is Fox and Yatsuhashi. You've already met Velvet. And we are Team CFVY." Coco said before adjusting her sun glasses.

"Let me guess. You guys are sophomores right?" Dante asked.

"Very perceptive Mister…" Coco said.

"Dante Redgrave." Dante said.

"Nice to meet you. You saved one of my teammates and for that we are grateful. If you guys need anything related to fashion just ask me." Coco said.

"Oh don't worry." Dante said while looking at his team. "We're good." Dante said as Coco gave a small chuckle.

"Come on guys." She said before leaving with her team.

"See you guys around." Velvet said while everyone except for Weiss waived in response.

After meeting Team CFVY everyone return to whatever they were doing. While Pyrrha and Ruby trying to cheer up Jaune.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: History Class_

 _Time: 4:15 pm_

Jaune was struggling to stay awake during class. While Dante who was sitting next to him was about to smack him on side of the head just to keep him awake.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Oobleck said before zooming up in front of the class. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Oobleck said while pointing the map at the said area. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Oobleck said before sipping his coffee. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked the entire class.

Many raised their hands as a response to the professor's question. Among them was Velvet.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck said before sipping from his coffee again. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Oobleck asked the class. Weiss raised her hand. "Yes?" Oobleck said.

"The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss answered.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked the class.

Cardin was about to throw a paper football at Jaune. But when the paper was about to his Jaune Dante caught it without even looking and threw it back at Cardin. Dante smacked Jaune at the back of his head to wake him up.

"Hey!" Jaune said after waking up.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck said after zooming in on Jaune.

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." Jaune said while looking at Pyrrha who cough and motions her lips as she gives him the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff..." Jaune sees Pyrrha cupping her eyes for the obvious answer. "Uhh... Binoculars!" Jaune said while Dante grunted.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck said after zooming back behind his desk.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said while Oobleck shook his head.

"And it's easier to find an idiot among jackasses." Dante said while the entire class were shocked to Dante's response.

"You got a problem punk?" Cardin asked Dante.

"No I got the answer." Dante said before turning his attention to Oobleck. "Professor, it was night vision. The Faunus had night vision gaining the advantage against Lagune's forces." Dante said.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake said before turning to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake added.

Cardin stood up from his seat clenching his fist.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck said as Jaune laughed. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck said while sighed in disappointment.

"Moving on." Oobleck said.

 _After Class._

Pyrrha was waiting for her partner to come out of class. Dante and his team approached her.

"Oh hey guys." Pyrrha said.

"You waiting on somebody?" Makoto asked.

"I'm just waiting on Jaune. He and Cardin got extra time in class." Pyrrha said.

"One thing I hate about that guy. Is that he thinks he can away with all of this bullying. But he can't get away from any of us." Sora said while cracking his knuckles.

"Remember what Nora said. We could always break his leg." Koga said.

"Guys please let's not be hasty here. We might get in trouble." Pyrrha said.

"Don't worry Pyrrha. We can resist." Dante said.

As team DKSM and Pyrrha kept on talking. Cardin and Jaune exited the class. Cardin tripped Jaune and laughed while leaving. Sora followed Cardin and tripped him with a leg sweep.

"Oops my bad." Sora sarcastically said.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Cardin said angrily while getting up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dante said as he cracking his knuckles.

Cardin looked at his situation and he saw that he is outnumbered. Knowing the better Cardin ran off.

"I swear I will break his legs." Pyrrha angrily said while helping Jaune up.

"Don't worry Pyrrha he'll get what coming to him." Dante said.

"I have an idea! Come with me!" Pyrrha said before grabbing Jaune by the arm. "I'll see you guys later." Pyrrha said to Team DAAS before leaving.

"What you think?" Koga asked.

"Jaune has a strong heart." Sora said. "I can sense it from where I'm standing.

"He needs motivation. He needs help, even my Personas felt it." Makoto said as Dante knew something was about to go down.

"You guys head back to the dorm. Something tells me that Winchester is not done for the day." Dante said to teammates before following Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Dante seems serious about this." Sora said.

"Believe me if you have known Dante for a long time, this is serious to him." Koga said.

"Yeah I've seen him pick up fights with guys like Cardin. And let me tell you that he was unstoppable." Makoto said.

"Let's head back to the dorm and wait for him there." Koga said before starts walking back. He then saw Hector heading towards Dante's direction. "Hector. What are you doing here?" Koga asked as Hector barked as a response.

"You're going to follow Dante?" Sora asked as Hector barked before head towards Dante's direction.

"He's one loyal wolf." Makoto said.

"You have no idea." Koga said before heading back to the dorm.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Rooftop_

 _Time: 7:00 pm_

Both Jaune and Pyrrha arrived at a rooftop of one of the buildings of the campus. With a clear view of the entire campus as well as the green orbs of the central tower of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune said while looking over the edge of the roof. "I can always be a farmer or something..." Jaune said.

"N-n-no!" Pyrrha said while rushing and moving Jaune away from the ledge. "That's not why I brought you up here!" Pyrrha added.

The two knew they were alone on the rooftop. Little did they know that Cardin was leaning inside spying on them. Dante's hunch was correct he knew that Cardin cannot let the humiliation go unavenged. He followed them and waited for the moment to enact his revenge.

"When Nikos leaves Jaune. You're dead." Cardin said silently while listening to the conversation.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha said to her leader.

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Jaune said.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha said.

"No I don't!" Jaune said.

Pyrrha was surprised that Jaune her leader and partner said that.

Cardin was listening at the whole conversation. He knows he can blackmail Jaune's with his secret so he can get his revenge.

"Alright Jaune what's your dirty little secret?" Cardin said.

"The one that gets you killed." A voice said behind Cardin.

Cardin leaned back and saw Dante with a menacing aura surrounding him. Cardin attempted a punch but Dante simply blocked it with his elbow. He delivered a roundhouse kick sending him outside. Jaune and Pyrrha were shocked seeing Cardin hanging by the railings of the roof. Dante walked outside heading towards Cardin. Cardin tried a kick aiming at Dante's head. Dante ducked and delivered a punch to the gut. He then stepped backed jumped and delivered an aerial side kick hitting Cardin right at the face sending him to first floor. Cardin was still alive and he was dizzy. Jaune and Pyrrha were nervous knowing that Dante could have killed Cardin after their little tussle.

"Bull's-eye." Dante said.

"Dante why did you do that?!" Jaune asked while flailing his arms everywhere.

"I said it one time and I'll say it again. I protect my friends from any threats. And that includes anyone from this school." Dante said while clenching his fist.

"You didn't have to do that." Pyrrha said.

"I have to. He was listening to your conversation earlier. I prevented him from using any material he can use against you both." Dante said.

"You heard everything?" Jaune asked.

"I heard everything Jaune." Dante replied as Jaune sat down to the floor.

"I tell you the truth then." Jaune said. "I don't belon here Dante, I forged transcripts so that I can be accepted here in Beacon. I never went to any combat schools, I never passed the test, and I didn't earn my spot at the Academy!" Jaune said.

"What? But... why?" Pyrrha said in disbelief.

'Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune said before turning away from Pyrrha "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Jaune said.

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha said while placing her hand on Jaune's arm.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune angrily said while turning her away. "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I!?" Jaune said before being grabbed by Dante through his collar.

Dante delivered a devastating head-butt almost knocking out Jaune.

"Why do you belittle yourself? Why do you underestimate you're determination?" Dante said while grabbing Jaune by the collar of his uniform. "But most importantly why are you here in Beacon?!" Dante said while shaking Jaune before. "Answer me Jaune!" Dante said in angry tone.

"Because…" Jaune said.

"Because what?!" Dante exclaimed.

"Because…" Jaune said.

"ANSWER ME JAUNE!" Dante yelled.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO PROTECT PEOPLE LIKE MY GRANDFATHER AND MY FATHER!" Jaune said with anger. "BECAUSE I WANT TO BE A HUNTER JUST LIKE THEM, I WANT TO FIGHT THE GRIMM BECAUSE THEY HAVE KILLED SO MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE AND I WITNESS MOST OF THEM DYING IN FRONT OF ME!" Jaune said with tears falling from his face. "I WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE WILL BE IN THE SAME POSITION." Jaune said. "But I just can't do it. I'm too weak." Jaune said.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said while looking down.

"That's the answer I'm looking for." Dante said while helping Jaune up. "Have you ever thought why Ozpin picked you as the leader of you team?" Dante said. "Because he believes in you. He has faith in you, he knows that you can lead this team to great things. He knows that you have the passion of a Hunter. He doesn't need the skills or the aura or the semblance." Dante said while pounding Jaune's chest. "He believes in you like Pyrrha does, like I do." Dante said letting Jaune absorbing everything Dante says.

"But Dante…" Jaune said.

"Even heroes need help Jaune. Nobody is perfect, everyone has their strengths and weaknesses." Dante said. "That's why we here to fight with you. We are here help you Jaune. Believe in us…" Dante said while letting him go. "It doesn't matter if you were here because of fake transcripts. You're here because you want to be like father and grandfather. To protect the innocent from the Grimm and other threats that surround Vale. You don't need skills to protect someone you cared about. All you need is a little determination and bravery." Dante said while pounding Jaune's chest. "That's what a true Huntsman is." Dante said.

"He's right Jaune. We all need help sometime Jaune. All we need is a little push." Pyrrha said while putting her right hand on his shoulder.

"Guys." Jaune said with a single tear drop was about to fall on his face. "Thanks guys. If you guys believe in me. I'll try to live up to everyone's expectation." Jaune said with a real smile.

"There's the Jaune I've been waiting for." Pyrrha said while smiling.

"Now that's the spirit now come on time to get rest. We don't want Ozpin catching us here." Dante said while Jaune and Pyrrha laughed.

"No need worry yourself Mister Redgrave." Ozpin out of nowhere said giving Jaune and Pyrrha a shock.

"Headmaster. I uh…" Dante stumbled.

"No need." Ozpin said before turning his attention to Jaune. "Mister Arc did you possibly think that I wouldn't notice your fake transcripts?" Ozpin said.

"Headmaster. I…" Jaune nervously said.

"Oh no…" Pyyrha silently said.

"And you lied to me." Ozpin said.

"I'm sorry headmaster…" Jaune said while bowing down.

"You lied that you did not attend any combat schools." Ozpin said.

"Huh?" Jaune said.

"You were trained by a great man. Though it only last a day. That alone is an application enough." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean headmaster?" Jaune said.

"I get it now." Dante said in realization. When I was a kid my mom took to me a combat school called "The Golden Wind" it is said that it was owned by a Makai Knight." Dante said. "That's where I met Koga." Dante added.

"Exactly." Ozpin said.

"But the owner died after the first day and school was destroyed. But during my time there me and Koga saw a blonde kid who was said to be a klutz of the class." Dante said before turning his attention to Jaune. "It was you Jaune, you were that kid." Dante said.

"I remember now. The school was owned Taiga Saejima. Former Golden Knight." Jaune said in realization.

"Koga's father." Pyrrha said in surprised.

"That's right Jaune. Training under the guidance of The Golden Knight gives you the right to study here." Ozpin said before typing something on his scroll. "Take a look at your scroll." Ozpin said as Jaune opened his scroll and saw that he was fully credited to study at Beacon.

"Headmaster…Thank you." Jaune said while bowing.

"Now get some rest Jaune. You will need it." Ozpin said before leaving.

All of the sudden Hector enters the balcony to search for Dante.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" Dante said as Hector barked. "What's that, you found something? Well take me to it." Dante said as he and Hector left the balcony.

"See you tomorrow Dante." Jaune said before turning his attention to Pyrrha. "Let's go back?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha nodded in response.

As the duo was about to head for the elevator a group of black masked men abducted the duo by using chloroform forcing them to sleep.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: School Grounds._

 _Time: 9:15 pm._

Dante and Hector arrived at the school grounds. Hector begins to sniff around until reaching to a tree near the warrior's statue and starts digging. After a few minutes of digging Hector approached Dante telling him to pick up what he dug on.

"What do we have here?" Dante said before pulling out what seems to be a sheathed katana with a several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. He then examined the scabbard which is made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. It also features a yellow sageo. "It can't be." Dante said while pulling out the sword from the sheath.

"That belonged to your brother." Ozpin out of nowhere approaching Dante. "He told us to keep just in case." Ozpin said.

"Vergil gave this to you?" Dante asked.

"Yes. He said that you know what to do." Ozpin said as Dante sheathed the sword.

"At the right time Headmaster, at the right time." Dante said before heading back to his dorm along with Hector.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Team DKSM dorm, Beacon_

 _Time: 8:30 am_

After discovering his brother's katana Dante thought about how Vergil gave his katana to Ozpin. Dante unsheathes Yamato then gave it a few swings. Hector was sitting down looking curious. Dante sheathes his katana then went over to Hector.

"Hey kid." Dante said as Hector tilt his. "It looks like Vergil is alive. So is Damien." Dante said as Hector happily barked as a response. "We'll see them again kid." Dante said while petting Hectors head.

He heard a knock on his door he puts Yamato away then goes near the door.

"Who is it?" Dante said.

"Dante it's me Ruby." The person outside Dante's dorm said.

Dante opened the door and let Ruby in.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Dante asked.

"Dante have you seen Jaune and Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"No. Why?" Dante said.

"They haven't come back to dorm since last night. Ren and Nora are getting worried." Ruby said.

"I talked to them last night. Though I was the one who went home first." Dante said as Ren and Nora entered the dorm.

"Ruby any luck?" Ren asked.

"No sorry Ren." Ruby said.

"I think they went on a date and never got back." Nora sarcastically said.

"Or they got kidnapped." Zaruba said as Koga enters the dorm.

"What do you mean Zaruba?" Dante asked.

"While I was walking back to Beacon from my mansion, Zaruba was able sense Pyrrha's presence in a nearby warehouse. We didn't mind at first but since she hasn't returned from last night we believed that she was kidnapped along with Jaune." Koga said.

"Koga can you take us to the warehouse?" Dante asked.

"I can do that. But we'll need transport." Koga said.

"Leave that to me." Koga said before dialing Gonza.

"If they are kidnapped, then we better hurry." Sora said before entering the dorm.

"I agree. Who know what they are doing to them." Makoto said.

"I talked to Gonza the bikes are here." Koga said.

"Bikes?" Dante, Makoto, Sora and Ren said.

"You'll see." Koga said.

"All right then." Dante said before turning his attention to Ruby. "You and Nora stay here in Beacon. While Ren will come with us and get them back." Dante said as both Ruby and Nora nodded. "Let's go." Dante said before him and the rest of the boys left the dorm.

 _Outside the Dormitory._

The boys arrived at the entrance of the dorm to find Gonza with five motorcycles. Each one representing the colors of the riders.

"Sweet." Sora said while checking the black bike with gold trimmings.

"Nice." Makoto said while approaching his dark blue bike.

"It will do." Ren said while riding his dark green bike with purple trimmings.

"We meet again old friend." Dante said while riding his red bike.

"All right just follow me and we'll get those two back." Koga said while riding his white bike.

All five boys leaves Beacon with their motorcycles to save Jaune and Pyrrha.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Unknown Warehouse, Vale._

 _Time: 9:00 am_

In an abandoned warehouse a group of fifty thugs were surrounding two individual who are engaged in a fight. One was Jaune who was still in his uniform beat up and bruised and the other was one of the lieutenants who was wearing a red leather jacket with black pants he also had dreadlocks for his hair. Up on the ceiling was a chain where Pyrrha was tied up to by the kidnappers. The warehouse has a balcony area where a man with a blonde hair wearing white suit who seems to be the head of the gang.

Pyrrha woke up and noticed her situation, then finds Jaune being beat up the lieutenant. Watching in horror Pyrrha tries to struggle out of her predicament.

"Come on kid. Is that all you got?" the lieutenant said while punching Jaune by the face.

Jaune falls to the ground but got back up and tried to punch the lieutenant. But he got punched by the lieutenant without even looking.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted trying to get Jaune's attention.

All the thugs that was surrounding both Jaune and the lieutenant looked up at Pyrrha's direction.

"Hello my dear!" the boss said. "It appears you are awaken." The boss said.

"Who are you people?! What do you want?" Pyrrha asked.

"It is not what we want. It is what we are paid for." The boss said.

"What?" Pyrrha said.

"You see we were hired by someone to kidnap both. But what we didn't know is that we have the infamous Pyrrha Nikos of Atlas along with a surviving member of the Arc family." The boss said before laughing. "This is grand! We have hit the jackpot boys!" the boss said as the thugs' cheers to their success.

"You won't get away with this!" Pyrrha said.

"And who's going to stop us? The police?" The boss said as the gang laughed. "No one can stop us dear not even Hunters." The boss said before turning his attention to the fight. "Finish him!" the boss ordered the lieutenant.

"Certainly." The lieutenant said before pulling out a knife.

"No!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Pick him up! Stand him straight!" the lieutenant said as two thugs help Jaune up his feet. The lieutenant grabbed Jaune by the hair. "Any last words boy?" The lieutenant said as Jaune spits at his face. "Very well." the lieutenant said before raising his knife for the kill.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha shouted.

But just in the nick of time Team DKSM and Ren arrived in motorcycles barged in the warehouse. Dante gets off his bike then immediately punches the two thugs that was holding Jaune then kicked the lieutenant in the face. Ren used his StormFlower to shoot the chain that Pyrrha was tied to, causing her to fall. Dante caught Pyrrha and helped Jaune back to his feet before placing the duo at his bike.

"You okay?" Dante asked Pyrrha.

"I'm fine, but what about Jaune?" Pyrrha said in a concerned tone as Dante turns his attention to Jaune.

"Jaune?" Dante said.

"Dan…te?" Jaune said.

"You did well buddy." Dante said praising Jaune's bravery. "Leave this us." Dante said before standing up and stretched his neck then turn his attention to the gang. "So you're the ones that kidnapped my friends. Bad idea." Dante said.

"Really, how was it bad?" The boss asked. "We only do this for a living." The boss said.

"Is that so?" Dante said before turning to Koga. "Koga?" Dante said as Koga steps forward.

"Zaruba. Any one of them?" Koga asked Zaruba if there were any Horrors among them.

"None, no Horrrors here." Zaruba said as Sora, Ren and Makoto get off their bikes.

"Were giving you one last warning kids. Leave and we'll let you walk away." The boss said before Dante starts laughing.

"For a leader of a gang you sure ain't smart." Dante said after laughing.

"What?!" The boss said.

"We're not born yesterday, we know that after letting us walk away you'll be hunting us down." Koga said.

"Not just us but our friends as well. So we can't just let this go." Sora said.

"And if you think that we will be intimidated by your stupid gang, you're dead wrong." Makoto said.

"We will protect everyone here in Vale whether you like it or not." Ren said.

"So what we were saying is that you guys won't be leaving here without a broken bone!" Dante said before cracking his knuckles. "We're here to beat the shit out of you all!" Dante yelled.

After a minute stare down Team DKSM and Ren slowly walks towards the gang for a fight.

(Insert 三代目 J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE / MUGEN ROAD)

"Don't make me laugh you damn kids!" the lieutenant shouted as Dante and the rest of the boys continue to march forward.

As soon as they were near enough the thugs rush towards them and begins a brawl.

Dante immediately punched two thugs then kicked one at the chest then continued to punch more guys, Koga grabbed one by the hair then tosses him at a group causing them to fall he then kicked two more thugs, then kicked two more thugs to clear some space.

Sora was using his feet as weapons performing windmills hitting at least eight guys at face, then performs a flash kick on one thug sending him in the air. Makoto on the other hand was using a Muay-thai clinch then deliver thee hard knee shots to face of one thug then pushed kicked sending him to the ground, he then delivered devastating forearms to the faces of any thug that tried to attack him

Ren was more fluid when facing the thugs by catching the punches at the exact same time before tossing him. He was more on palm strikes and heel kicks. He keeps them staggered then strikes them by chest.

Dante was going after the lieutenant for he was the one who beat up Jaune earlier only to be hindered by thugs surrounding the lieutenant. But Dante was determined and punched his way through leaving him and the lieutenant alone.

Koga was finishing off the last of thugs that was fighting and decide to head to the boss of the gang. The boss walks down from the balcony with lead pipe trying to look intimidating. But Koga was not intimidate due to the fact that he is a Makai Knight.

After kicking the last two thugs that surrounded him he heads to aid Dante against the lieutenant. But he was hindered by one thug who was as athletic as he was. The thug started showing off his athletic ability by performing two back flips in a row. Sora smiled knowing he's going to have a good fight.

After elbowing the last three guys that he was fighting Makoto was confronted by thug who was topless revealing his buff torso and arms. Makoto took off his jacket then went into his fighting stance as well as his opponent.

Ren finished of the last group of thugs that he was attacking the heads to Jaune and Pyrrha's position to guard them. Leaving Team DKSM to finish of the gang once and for all.

Makoto and begins their fight with both men going for a forearm smash. His opponent was stronger but Makoto was fast enough to deliver knee strikes at vital areas like the stomach, lower back and head. He finished his foe with a devastating knee strike at the head knocking him out.

Both Sora and his opponent were agile and athletic, so both were equally matched. But Sora was more creative, by using the environments around him as a weapon. Sora kicked flipped by the wall of the warehouse to evade the kick from his opponent. Before landing on his feet Sora delivered a devastating dropkick on the back of his opponent sending him face first to the wall. Sora finishes his opponent by performing a corkscrew stomp at his opponent.

The boss stretches his arms then his neck relaxing it. Koga raises his fists as the boss tries to blindside Koga by turning his back on him then tried to hit Koga with the pipe. But Koga didn't let his guard down and parried the pipe with his red scabbard then delivered powerful haymaker with his right hand then an uppercut sending the boss to the ground.

Dante and the lieutenant stare down for a minute before both starts trading punches. The lieutenant tried to deliver a low blow on Dante but got blocked then got punched by Dante sending him to a bookshelf, Dante took a chair then sat in front of the lieutenant.

"I don't know what you'll be using those hands for." Dante said as the lieutenant tries to reach for a pipe wrench without Dante noticing. As he got hold of the wrench he tried to hit Dante with, but Dante punched the lieutenant before getting hit by the wrench. Dante punched him so hard that he gave the lieutenant a coma. "But we'll use these hand to protect everyone from people like you." Dante said before standing up then regroups with his entire team.

(End Song)

"Koga." Zaruba said before being raised by Koga. "I sense a Horror nearby." Zaruba said.

"Where?" Koga asked as the rest of Team DKSM starts to look around.

All of the sudden they start to hear clapping, then they saw a man with blonde hair wearing a white suit.

"Impressive you defeated my men. I must say I expected something for my dinner tonight." The man said before turning his attention to his thugs. "But I think I'll settle for something less interesting." The man said before devouring every thug in the warehouse even the lieutenant and the boss was devoured.

"How cruel." Sora said.

"Get used to it kid. Horrors are the worst." Zaruba said.

"Dante I'll deal with this." Koga said while unsheathing his sword from his red scabbard.

"A Makai Knight? This will be interesting." The Horror said before rushing towards Koga.

The Horror flipped over Koga then delivers some swift kick which Koga blocked. Koga tries to cut down the Horror but was unable to land a hit due to its flexibility.

"Now I remember this one." Zaruba said. "Koga this the Horror named Necros, a Horror that uses humans to do his dirty work." Zaruba said.

"Got it." Koga said before sharpening his sword with Zaruba.

Koga resume his attack only to be evaded by Necros. After evading the last sword slash Necros casually walks around mocking Koga.

"For a Makai Knight I thought that you would be good. But I was wrong." Necros said.

"Really buddy. You're going to mock the one who's going to seal you." Zaruba said.

Necros rushes towards Koga only to be kicked at the face. Koga then cut through the stomach of the Horror causing him to bleed. Necros then transformed to his Horror form which consist of demonic deer face with a spiky body, huge claws and feet. Necros roared trying to get Koga intimidated but showed no sign of fear on Koga's face. He raised his sword then made a circular tear over him, summoning his armor. Koga wears the causing the entire warehouse to shine bright.

"Wow that's his armor?" Sora asked.

"That's right kid, and what's so special about it is that armor is the one that the Horrors fears the most, Golden Knight Garo!" Dante said.

"So you're Garo?" Necros nervously said before pulling out a sword. "Then I must destroy you!" Necros said before charging towards Koga.

Koga block the sword with his scabbard then pushed him back.

"Necros I shall cut you're Inga!" Koga said before unsheathing Garo Ken from his scabbard.

Necros tries again to attack Koga with his sword only to be blocked and cut down by Koga sealing away the Horror. Koga dispersed his armor then head to the rest of his team.

"How is Jaune?" Koga asked.

"He's okay. But the question is, who hired them?" Dante said.

"Well we can never know. They were lunch to that Horror." Sora said.

"Not necessarily." Makoto said while picking up a scroll from the ground. "I dialed the number from this scroll. And guess who." Makoto said as Dante took the scroll from Makoto's hand then placed on his ear.

"Hello?" the caller said as Dante was able to recognize the voice. "I told you that you call me when the job is done." The caller said before hanging up.

"Winchester." Dante saying the name of the caller while destroying the scroll.

"That asshole…" Makoto said.

"We got to deal with this guy." Sora said.

"Don't worry I have an idea." Dante said.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Beacon, Infirmary_

 _Time: 7:00pm_

Jaune woke up from his bed and found out that he was at the infirmary. He looks around and saw Pyrrha sleeping at a chair watching Jaune all night. He notice that his face was no longer swelling but his body was still bruised up. As he tried to get off the bed he was about to fall only to be caught by Pyrrha by pulling his armor with her semblance of Polarity then putting him back on his bed.

"Thanks." Jaune while sitting up.

"Don't mention it." Pyrrha said as Team DKSM, RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR enters the infirmary.

"How you doing Jaune?" Dante asked.

"I've been better." Jaune replied. "But what about-" Jaune was cut-off by Sora.

"Already taken care off." Sora said as he shows a picture of Team CRDL hanging together by a chain at the same warehouse.

"Wow. But if Ozpin sees this…" Jaune said.

"Ozpin himself gave us the order to do this." Nora said.

"Guys. Sorry that I wasn't strong enough…" Jaune said in a disappointed tone.

"What are you talking about?" Dante said as Jaune looked at Dante. "You were man enough to take a beating to defend Pyrrha. You were man enough to try and fight back. But mostly you were man enough to protect Pyrrha from those thugs. For that keep your head up, you earned my respect." Dante said.

"As we all do." Koga said as everyone except Jaune nodded.

"Guys thank you…" Jaune said with a smile.

"Don't worry Jaune we got your back." Makoto said as he placed his hand Jaune's shoulder before hearing a voice in his head.

" _Though art I…And I am thou…The bond of friendship strengthens your power of the Star Arcana._ " The voice said unlocking the Star Arcana for Makoto's powers.

"Any way get some rest buddy." Dante said before him and everyone except Pyrrha left the room.

"Pyrrha you're staying?" Jaune asked.

"Yes partner." Pyrrha said. "Get some rest." She added.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 ** _SOR_**

 **There you have it guys Chapter 6.**

 **Now that fight scene and the song being used in it was based on the fight scene from Episode 2 of High and Low the second season. Which I recommend watching.**

 **Anyway guys I will be working on Chapter seven which tackles The Silver Fang Knight Zero.**

 **This has been VACman signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Silver Fanged Knight

**Alright here it is Chapter 7.**

 **Now this chapter focuses on Koga's partner from the series and considered to be one of the best Knights of Garo.**

 **Rei Suzumura also known as Zero The Silver Fang Knight.**

 **So here it is.**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

Chapter 7: The Silver Fanged Knight

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale_

 _Time: 9:00 am_

It was a normal day at Vale, people walking, stores doing business and a certain maid cafe was opening its store just in time. A man with black hair who was wearing a grey shirt, black long coat and black pants parked his motorcycle in front of the bakery then entered the shop.

"Welcome sir table for how many?" the waitress said.

"For one please." The man said before being escorted by the waitress to a vacant table.

"What would it be sir?" the waitress asked.

"Well…" the man said while reading the menu. "Chocolate pear, chocolate chip waffle and brambose cherry sauce, southern crème mousse and white wine gelatin." The man said in a fast pace making the waitress almost confused but was able to write down the man's order.

"Is that all sir?" the waitress asked.

"Um…sherry pompon mousse and galleta conflace original." The man added.

"Okay sir." The waitress said. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Nothing more, thank you." The man said before giving the menu back to the waitress.

"I will have your order ready sir. Please wait." The waitress said before heading to the counter.

"Really Rei, you're always hungry for sweets." A voice said as the man named Rei raise his left hand which he was wearing a glove with pinned necklace of a woman wearing a mask.

"You know that I can't resist Silva." Rei said to the Madou Necklace Silva.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and meet up with him." Silva said as the waitress has brought all of the desserts Rei ordered.

"Here you go sir." The waitress said while placing all the desserts on Rei's table.

"Thank you." Rei said as the waitress leaves.

After the waitress leaves Rei starts to eat all the desserts that he order without thinking of either a sugar rush or diabetes.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Training Grounds._

 _Time: 9:30 am_

After recent events that has happened to him Jaune decides to train by himself in the training grounds. He tries to repeat each attack and defensive stance that he can come up with. He tried to do a front roll then quickly perform a quick stab, but ends up lying on his back.

"Darn it!" Jaune said before landing on his back. As he was still lying on his back Jaune noticed Dante Pyrrha and Ruby blocking his view.

"Hey buddy." Dante said while helping Jaune back to his feet.

"Hey guys." Jaune said.

"You're practicing all by yourself? Come on Jaune, just because you want to be better doesn't mean you have train by yourself." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah sorry about that." Jaune said while scratching his head. "I just want to see if I can fight on my own." Jaune said.

"Really Jaune?" Ruby asked in an annoying way.

"Here let's have a little match, you and me." Dante said while heading to center while unsheathing Rebellion from his back.

"Are you serious?!" Jaune said knowing that he is going to face Dante in combat.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Dante simply said.

"But…But!" Jaune trying to form a sentence.

"Come on Jaune. We won't know you're potential if we don't fight." Dante said while resting his Rebellion on his shoulder.

Jaune thought about it for at least a minute then picked up his sword then heads to the center of the arena.

"All right Dante." Jaune said before performing his phalanx stance. "Let's do this." Jaune said with a determined look.

"There we go. I hope you don't chicken out on me." Dante said.

"Don't worry I won't." Jaune said.

(Insert DOBERMAN INFINITY / Do or Die)

Jaune immediately rush towards Dante with his shield covering his body and his sword pointed at Dante. He was however halted by Dante who slams his sword downward on his shield causing his to be at one knee. Jaune immediately stuns Dante back by pushing him back with his shield giving him an opening to attack Dante. Jaune quickly swung his sword toward Dante. But got blocked when by Dante was holding the blade of Jaune's sword with his left hand. Dante pushes Jaune back then delivers quick slashes with Rebellion. Jaune blocks the sword slashed with his shield then tries to counter by using quick swipes from his sword. But Dante has the advantage both offensively and defensively giving Jaune a hard time to deliver a proper attack and made him focus on defense.

Dante stepped back then charged Rebellion then sends three powerful shockwaves towards Jaune. Jaune blocked all three shockwaves with his shield not receiving any form of damage. After feeling the effects of the shockwaves Dante sent Jaune immediately rushed towards him then tries to land a hit. But Dante block the attempts then pushed back Jaune causing a stalemate between the two.

"Oh…I get it know." Dante said noticing Jaune's incredible defense.

"You what get it?" Jaune asked.

"You lack strength because you focus more defense." Dante said.

"Huh?" Jaune said.

"Try to mix you're defensive stance with a few attacks. There for you can have the edge in this fight." Pyrrha said.

"Got it." Jaune said before went to his phalanx stance. "Let's go Dante!" Jaune said.

"That's the spirit!" Dante said before charging towards Jaune.

After blocking the initial attack from Dante Jaune parried the second attack by using his shield then gets a quick opening for an attack. Jaune took his chance then strike able to hit Dante by his arm.

"Alright!" Jaune said.

"Not bad Jaune." Dante said before charging at him again. "But you need to focus!" Dante said while having a blade lock between Jaune.

Dante was stronger during the blade lock pushing to gain ground. But Jaune had other plans after taking on step back Jaune used all his strength to push Dante back giving him a surprised look. Jaune broke the blade lock then used his shield to bash then delivered four more slashes to Dante sending him flying. After getting up Dante was laughing for having fun fight against Jaune.

"That's more like it Jaune." Dante said praising Jaune's effort. "But now it's time for me get serious." Dante said before sheathing his Rebellion.

Dante's hands begins to engulf into two flames. Red on his right and blue on his left, after a few minutes' two scimitars with faces on the handles appeared on Dante's hands. He then starts swinging the blades causing a small fire storm. He back hand them and prepares to fight again.

"Ashes to ashes!" the red scimitar said.

"Dust to dust!" the blue scimitar said.

"Time to go to work boys." Dante said.

"Whoa…" Ruby said while witnessing Dante's new weapons.

"Amazing. I've only read about the Firestorm twins, but to see them in action." Pyrrha said.

Jaune then became nervous knowing that Dante means business after unsheathing Agni and Rudra. Jaune tighten his grip on his sword and shield.

"Let's go Jaune!" Dante said before charging towards Jaune.

"You got it!" Jaune said who also rushed towards Dante.

The two went into a blade lock before starting to trade blows against each other. But with Dante's added flame attributes Jaune was having a hard time to attack. Dante merged both swords by their handles to form a double edge sword then starts sending fire waves towards Jaune who took the full force of Dante's barrage. After one final shockwave Jaune was wide open. Dante spins his interlocked sword before sending it towards Jaune hitting him ending the fight.

(End Song)

Dante dispersed both swords before helping Jaune back to his feet.

"You did well." Dante said while dusting Jaune off.

"Yeah well, you were even better. So yeah." Jaune replied as Pyrrha and Ruby approached them.

"That was great Jaune. You almost had him." Pyrrha said praising Jaune.

"By the way, I haven't seen Koga in while." Ruby said. "Do you know where he is?" Ruby asked Dante.

"He went to meet with the Watchdogs of the Senate here in Vale." Dante said. "It appears he was summoned." Dante said.

"For what?" Ruby asked.

"He didn't tell me." Dante replied.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: The Senate, Vale_

 _Time: 9:45 am_

Among the Makai Order the Watchdogs are the ones who oversee the movement and orders of all Makai Knights and Makai Priest. They assign the Knights and the Priest to certain missions, they judge the fates of any Makai Knights or Priest who have fallen into darkness, they help purify the Knights' weapons, refuel their Madō Fire Lighters, and send the spirits of the defeated Horrors back to their dark realm. And they overseer the balance between light and darkness.

Koga was summoned by the Senatorial Watchdog Grace. Koga arrived at the palace then kneeled to show his respect to Grace, who stands on a levitated platform.

"Saejima Koga. It is good to see you." Grace said as Koga stood up and proceeded to purify his sword by stabbing a wolf statue by its cleansing the blade.

"You ask to see me." Koga said after purifying his blade.

"Saejima Koga I have orders for you. We have been informed by Ozpin of your enrolment into Beacon University, thus we want you to continue your current course but not alone." Grace said as Koga became curious.

"What do you mean?" Koga asked.

"She meant with me." A man said before entering the room.

Koga was able to recognize the man.

"Long time no see Koga." the man said.

"Rei?" Koga said in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?" Koga asked.

"I requested to be transferred here in Vale. I heard there is a great warrior here and I want to meet him." Rei said.

"That and he also heard that the lingering spirit of Kiba is here at Vale." Silva said as she was raised by Rei.

"What?!" Koga said.

"It is true." Grace said as Koga turns his attention to Grace. "We believe that Kiba's spirit has survived." Grace said.

"But I swear that I cut down Kiba after the battle against Messiah." Koga said.

"You did cut down the body but the spirit lives on and wanders around the world looking for ample opportunities to return." Grace said. "So be ready by then." Grace said.

Koga then looked distressed after knowing his greatest enemy is still out there in Remnant.

"Don't worry Koga." Rei said while placing his hand on his shoulder. "We'll be ready for him." Rei said.

"Yes. We beaten him before, we can do it again." Zaruba said.

"I got it." Koga said.

"For now return to your duty and show Rei around Beacon." Grace said as both bowed to her and leave the palace.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Grounds_

 _Time: 10:00 am._

Koga and Rei arrived at the Beacon with every student about head to their respected dorms. As they were walking by a group of girls started screaming at the sight of Rei's handsome looks.

"Is this normal here?" Rei asked.

"Yep." Koga said.

As they kept on walking Rei noticed Velvet being bullied again by Team CRDL. She was surrounded and was helpless. Koga noticed Rei and saw what was happening.

"Not again." Koga angrily said before trying to head to help Velvet only to be stopped by Rei.

"Don't worry I got this." Rei said before cracking his knuckles.

"No one's gonna save you now." Cardin said.

"Please I don't want any trouble." Velvet begged.

"Too late now Faunus." Russel said.

"All right boys let's take somewhere private." Cardin said before being kicked in the face by Rei giving a chance for Velvet to escape.

"What the?!" Cardin shouted

"Sorry boys but you guys got a new play mate." Rei said. "Get out of here." Rei said as Velvet leaves.

(Insert Yoshicika Kuriyama - Zero Theme)

"Get him!" Cardin shouted before all members of Team CRDL charges towards Rei.

Rei gave them a smirk before rushing towards Team CRDL, Rei quickly delivered two swift kicks at both Russel and Sky then delivers a kick to the gut of Dove then used him as a stand for a back flip to evade Cardin's kick. Rei then pushed kicked Dove causing him crash to Cardin and fall.

Sky opened his halberd and tries to hit Rei with it. Rei was able to evade every single attempted strike by Sky. Sky tried a horizontal slash only to hit air, Sky searches for Rei around the area only to notice him on the tip of halberd.

"Nice try." Rei before jumping from the tip.

As he landed to the ground Russell tries to take out Rei with his daggers only to miss his mark. Rei performed back flips to evade the attacks coming from Sky and Russell. On his last back flip Rei was able to kick the weapons of both fighters causing them to let go of it. He then deliver roundhouse kicks knocking them out.

"Anyone else?" Rei asked as Dove stood up and drew his sword. Rei stretches his arms then pulls out two short swords then holds them backhanded. "Come on." Rei taunted Dove.

Dove without hesitation fired three shots at Rei only to be deflected with Rei cutting them in half. Dove then rush towards Rei and starts to clash blades with, Rei was using his swords backhanded making him balance his attacks. Rei hit Dove with the handle of his right sword then used Dove's back to flip over then delivers a German suplex knocking out Dove.

Seeing that he is the only one left standing in his team Cardin drew out his mace then rested it on his shoulder. Rei spins his swords on his palms then points his right sword at Cardin. Cardin gave a smug look before rushing towards Rei and slamming his mace, he missed and Rei was given an opening delivering a solid thrust kick right at Cardin's face causing him to stagger back. Rei then delivers a swift corkscrew kick sends Cardin flying to nearby tree almost knocking him out.

(End Song)

During the entire fight Koga and Velvet were watching on how Rei was able to handle the fight without much of using his swords.

"Your friend is incredible." Velvet said to Koga.

"He is one of the best out there." Koga said as Dante, Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha approached them.

"Hey guys." Dante said.

"Dante." Koga said.

"Hello." Velvet said as Dante noticed team CRDL was lying on the ground.

"Let me guess, Cardin was bullying you again." Dante said.

"Yep." Velvet said.

"And Koga did this?" Jaune asked.

"No." Velvet said. "He did." She said while pointing at Rei who was walking back to Koga.

"They won't be bothering you for now." Rei said while sheathing his swords.

"Thank you." Velvet said while bowing.

"No problem." Rei said.

"Dante this Suzumura Rei." Koga introducing Rei to Dante. "The Silver Fanged Knight." Koga said.

"Zero?" Dante said as Koga nodded. "He is Zero?" Dante asked.

"That's right." Rei said. "Silva is it him?" Rei asked Silva as he points him at Dante.

"Yes it him." Silva said.

"Dante isn't it?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Dante replied.

"No problem at all." Rei said.

"Nice to know your friends with him." Dante said to Koga.

"Yeah me and him had some history." Rei said.

"A history that I got over with." Koga said.

"So what are you doing here Rei?" Dante asked.

"I'm here under orders from the Senate to come here in Vale to eliminate some of the Horrors here." Rei said.

"That and he will be enrolled to Beacon as an exchange student." Koga said.

"Really, that's great!" Ruby said before approaching Rei. "I'm Ruby pleasure to meet you." Ruby said while shaking Rei's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Rei said.

"Oh this is Jaune and his partner Pyrrha." Ruby introducing Jaune and Pyrrha who waved at Rei as Ozpin along with Glynda arrived at the scene.

"Is this the one Mister Winchester?" Glynda asked.

"Yes professor he is the outsider that caused trouble here." Cardin said before turning away with a grin on his face.

"Son of a…" Dante said before pulling out his pistols and aimed at Cardin.

"Calm down Mister Redgrave." Ozpin said before turning his attention to Rei. "Are you Suzumura Rei, the Makai Knight that was sent here by the Senate?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes I am." Rei said before bowing as Ozpin turns his attention to Glynda. "Glynda, this man is no outsider. He is a guest." Ozpin said as Cardin gave a shocked expression.

"But Ozpin…" Glynda said.

"He is a guest." Ozpin said.

"Understood." Glynda said.

"As for you mister Winchester. You again attempted a bullying at Miss Scarlatina. There for you and your team will have detention." Ozpin said as Team CRDL became distressed. "Now Mister Suzumura would you kindly follow me." Ozpin said as he, Glynda and Rei heads to the office.

Dante approached team CRDL and taunted them for a failed attempt to bully Velvet.

"You guys don't learn do you?" Dante asked as Team CRDL leaves the area. "Assholes." Dante said as Velvet and Ruby approached him.

"Looks like they're gonna get it." Ruby said.

"I kinda feel bad for them." Velvet said.

"Nah they deserve it." Dante said while crossing his arms. "So anyone up for pizza?!" Dante asked.

"Sure." Velvet said.

"Why not?" Jaune said.

"Okay." Pyrrha said.

"Of course." Ruby said as Dante noticed Koga was silent. Dante approached him and patted on his shoulder. "Koga?" Dante asked.

"I'll pass, sorry guys." Koga said before leaving.

"Geez what's wrong with him?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Dante replied.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Headmasters office_

 _Time: 10:30 am_

Ozpin sat down on his chair while Rei sat down on the chair in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Suzumura-san, I requested the Senate to have you stationed here in Beacon for a certain reason." Ozpin said while drinking from his mug of coffee. "Do you know what it is?" Ozpin said.

"Let me guess." Rei said as he takes a deep breath. "You want me to enroll here in Beacon to act as guardian of Vale and its citizens. You want me also to continue my knight duties by slaying Horrors, Grimm, Shadows and Demons that has been attacking Vale for the last few months." Rei said in fast pace.

"Yes." Ozpin simply replied.

"Okay, that's understandable." Rei said.

"As a student you will be provided with this scroll which will give you access to some of the schools systems along with its amenities." Ozpin said while giving Rei a scroll.

"Neat." Rei said.

"But as a student you must be part of a team in order for you to succeed." Ozpin said as Rei then became serious.

"Sorry headmaster but I only work alone. I don't work well with others." Rei said while placing his scroll on his pocket.

"I understand your confidence Rei, but in this world one warriors cannot overcome every obstacle. That's why Academies like this one were made to create warriors to defend Remnant but not alone." Ozpin said before standing up. "Sometimes the greatest warrior need assistance of another, and together they will face greatest threat that hounds this world together." Ozpin said.

"I understand professor. But to be clear I just better alone but that doesn't mean I don't want to fight with other people." Rei said.

"Excellent to know that." Ozpin said.

"So, when can I meet my teammates?" Rei asked.

"Soon. But for now you can go to your dormitory to get acquainted with it." Ozpin said.

"I will headmaster." Rei said before leaving the office.

"Oz, is it necessary for you to be doing this?" Glynda asked.

"It is Glynda, war is coming and we don't have firepower to prepare for it. At least now we have a glimmer of hope on our side. With two Makai Knights along with a Keyblade wielder, a Persona user and Sparda's son within our ranks we have a fighting chance." Ozpin said.

"You say that as if there is a more dangerous threat out there than the Grimm." Glynda said.

"There are Glynda, there are." Ozpin said.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Dorm_

 _Time: 10:45 am_

Rei arrived at the door of his dorm and opened it. He then placed his bag next to one of the beds then lied down with his hands on the back of his head before giving out a long sigh.

"What's the matter Zero?" Silva asked.

"Well it's just that Ozpin wants me to work with other people. That doesn't suit my style." Rei said.

"Just do it Zero. It's better to have more allies than enemies." Silva said.

"I suppose so." Rei said. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep." Rei said before closing his eyes.

"Whatever." Silva said letting Rei take a nap.

 _Time: 2:30 pm_

Rei was woken up by Koga who has a red envelope from the Watchdogs of the Senate signifying an order for Rei himself.

"Rei. Wake up." Koga said as Rei stood up from his bed. "You got orders." Koga said as he gives the envelope to Rei.

"I got orders? What about you?" Rei asked.

"The order is specifically meant for you. So read it." Silva said as Rei takes the red envelope and burned it with his Madou lighter and Makai letters begin to form a sentence in the air.

"A Horror that has been sighted at the city. She uses the ability to tell the fate of a human through its future." Rei reads the order.

"I know this one." Silva said as she was raised by Rei. "It is the Horror known as Fortune. She tells the future of its victim before devouring it." Silva said.

"Sounds like a troublesome one. Koga are you sure about letting him do this one alone?" Zaruba asked.

"He can handle this." Koga said.

"Well I'm off. See you guys later." Rei said before leaving the dorm.

"Rei." Koga said gaining his attention before leaving. "Watch yourself." Koga said.

"Will do." Rei said before waving while walking out of his dorm.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Mall_

 _Time: 3:00 pm_

The mall has always been full of people every sing day. Kids running around the mall, people buying some gifts and a woman who was walking around with two of her friends trying to have fun until they notice a fortune teller shop and decided among themselves to visit it.

The three girls sit down in front of a round table with a crystal ball in the middle. The girls waited for at least three minutes until a middle-age woman who was wearing a red sparkling cloak spinning with her hands up before sitting down to other side of the table.

"You ladies would like to see your future. Yes?" The fortune teller said as the three ladies nodded before placing her hands near the orb.

Smoke begins to emit within the orb as the three women looked at it. The fortune teller begins to shiver to what she sees.

"I see dread, dread things about to happen for the three of you." The fortune teller said as the three women became worried. "It may happen tomorrow or the next day…" the fortune teller said as the smoke within the crystal ball begins to take shape of a skull, as the focus of the women was on the crystal ball the fortune teller drew out a knife on her waist then raised it over head without the women noticing. "Or it may happen today." The fortune teller said before attempting to use the knife and kill the trio only to notice that she has something holding her hand.

The woman broke their gaze and saw the fortune teller was holding a knife with Rei holding her hand stopping her to kill the women.

"I don't think so." Rei said before kicking her gut giving the women a chance to escape.

"Damn you Makai Knight. I was on a roll until you show up." The fortune teller said.

"Telling people's fortune before killing them?" Rei said. "You have bad taste." Rei mocking the fortune teller.

"Shut up!" the fortune teller before charging towards Rei with the knife.

Rei blocked the knife with one of his then pushed her back. Rei unsheathed his other sword then swings on his hands before holding them backhanded. The fortune teller yells then charges towards Rei with her knife. She tried to attack Rei with her knife but only to be deflected by Rei's swords. Rei delivered a palm strike at the chest sending to the table crashing. She then grabs the crystal ball then points her knife towards him.

"Zero the crystal ball is the Gate." Silva said noticing the level of malevolence within the crystal ball.

"Got it." Rei said while sharpening his swords.

"I don't think so." The fortune teller said before raising the crystal ball in the air causing a shockwave within the room sending Rei crashing outside of the store.

Luckily for Rei he was able to land on his feet and blocked the shockwave with his swords. As recovers from the shockwave the people in the started running away from the store knowing that a fight will commence within the mall. The fortune teller steps out of the store then stares Rei in the face.

"I will show you that I am no common Horror." The fortune teller said as she revealed her Horror form which consist of black feathered wings on her back and her spinal cord spiking on her back. Her chest was covered by black feathers while revealing her abdomen and her face covered with a white mask. The crystal ball also transformed into a scepter.

"That's her alright. Zero finish this already." Silva said.

"Got it." Rei said as he crossed his swords then raised them in the air while in formation. He then twirl both swords making two circular tears in the air separated at each other before fusing into one tear.

A bright light suddenly surrounds Rei as he summons his armor from the circular tear he created. And when the light dissipates Rei has transformed into the Silver Fanged Knight Zero, which consist of silver armor and a wolf helm. Rei's swords also changed form from its short swords form to it Silver Wolf Swords where the edges are curved and has handle guards.

Rei readied himself as he faces the Horror Fortune, which has claimed many innocent lives through her false fortune telling ability. Fortune charges towards Rei and tries smash him with the scepter. Rei blocked the initial strike with his left sword then delivered two quick slashes from his right sword causing her to stagger. Fortune tried again to attack with her scepter only to be blocked by both swords before being pushed back by Rei. Rei interlocked his swords by their handles before delivering a critical blow at Fortune sealing her in the process.

Rei dispersed his armor then sheathed his swords.

"I decide what my future is. No one else." Rei said before leaving the mall.

"That was easy." Silva said.

"You tell me." Rei replied.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Dorm_

 _Time: 5:00 pm_

Rei arrived at his dorm after defeating the Horror from the mall. He decided to take a nap due to exhaustion. As he was about to close his eyes for nap, Koga enters the dorm and wakes him up.

"Koga what the hell?" Rei said.

"Get up Rei." Koga said as Rei stood up from his bed.

"What's wrong, Orders?" Rei asked.

"No. I just want you to come with me." Koga said as him and Rei leaves the dorm and starts walking at the hallway.

"So what's going on?" Rei asked.

"You'll see." Koga said as they arrived at the living room where there is a long dining table set for at least fourteen people. With Teams RWBY and DKSM along with Little Yang decorating the table.

Rei then looked at the other side of the room and saw Gonza and Dante cooking for what maybe dinner for them.

"Is this good enough Gonza?" Dante asked he present a halibut dish to Gonza.

"Yes it is. It smell amazing Dante-san." Gonza said before noticing Rei and Koga at the door. "Rei-sama, it is good to see you." Gonza said while bowing.

"Gonza." Rei said in surprise before turning his attention to Koga. "What's going on here?" Rei asked.

"Well since you're new here, my team decided to have a little dinner for us. So that you can get to know everybody." Koga said.

"I don't know if I should." Rei nervously said.

"Rei, Gonza and Dante worked pretty hard for it. I won't take no for an answer." Koga said.

"He's right Zero. And right now you need to focus on your social skills for your upcoming team." Silva said.

"There's nothing wrong about it Rei. Think of it as a reward for sealing Fortune." Zaruba said.

Rei thought about for at least a minute then finally came up with answer.

"Alright but in one condition." Rei said. "I get to eat most of the desserts." Rei said with a smile.

"Granted." Koga said as he patted Rei. "Come on let's sit down." Koga said as he and Rei sat down next to each other while waiting for the others to arrive.

As he was about to sit down Little Yang approached him.

"Hello. You must be Koga's friend." Little Yang said.

"Indeed I am." Rei said.

"My name is Little Yang, nice to meet you." Little Yang said.

"My name is Rei." Rei said before presenting Silva to Little Yang.

"Greetings little one." Silva said.

"You're just like Zaruba then?" Little Yang said.

"That is correct." Silva replied before Rei carries Little Yang and placed her next to him.

Dante and Gonza keeps on cooking the remaining dishes for dinner. After for a few minutes Makoto and Sora arrived at living room and decide to help with Dante and Gonza.

After ten minutes Dante, Gonza, Sora and Makoto were able to finish cooking and sat down on the table waiting for everybody to arrive.

After a few minutes of waiting both Team JNPR arrived and sat down for dinner.

"Looks like I'm gonna have fun in this place." Rei thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it ladies and gentlemen that was Chapter 7.**

 **All right so I'm gonna be working on chapter 8 which focuses on the Stray chapter with introducing another character from Kingdom Hearts.**

 **This has been VACman signing out…**


	8. Chapter 8: The Stray and The Demon

**Here it guys Chapter 8.**

 **Now originally I was going to add Riku instead of Kairi.**

 **But I thought of the other way because I have other plans for Riku.**

 **So here it is Chapter 8 of SOR**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 8: The Stray and The Demon

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Streets of Vale_

 _Time: 3:00 pm_

Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBY along with Dante, Sora and Makoto was strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said while being amazed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said before frowning a bit. "It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby added.

"You're not the only one kid. She's kinda creeping me out as well." Dante said.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss said to her partner.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said.

"Yeah thanks to you I'm no longer interested." Makoto said as held out a hand and Yang gave her a high-five.

"Quiet both of you!" Weiss said.

"By the way where are Koga and Rei?" Blake asked.

"They received orders from the Senate. Looks like they are going Horror hunting again." Dante replied.

"So you got us instead." Makoto said.

"Well it's better than no one actually." Blake said.

"Oh that's bad. I was gonna show them something good." Weiss said.

"More like something boring. And the fact that Weiss showing us fun scares me" Dante said as everyone except Weiss laughed.

"Real mature Dante…"Weiss said while crossing her arms.

"Sorry Weiss. I'll shut up now." Dante said after laughing.

"What about Little Yang? Where is she?" Sora asked.

"She's with Jaune and Pyrrha. Told them to watch over her for awhile." Blake replied.

"Glad they agreed." Dante replied.

The entire group reached the harbor as the sound of foghorns can be heard.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang said.

"Yeah its smells like fish." Ruby said while covering her nose.

"And some bullshit that I don't want to mention." Dante said.

"EW!" Everyone's reaction to Dante's comment.

"What? Just saying." Dante replied.

"Anyway I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said with joy.

"Oh so were here to help you look for someone that fills the void in your cold heart." Sora said.

"Of course not!" Weiss said while a blush can be seen on her cheek.

"Then why are we here?" Makoto asked.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss replied.

"OH REALLY!?" Dante and Sora said.

"Really!" Weiss replied to the duo.

As Dante and Sora kept on teasing Weiss while Makoto, Yang and Blake laughing along. Ruby saw a shattered window of Dust shop. She tried to get the attention of her friends.

"Guys." Ruby said but no one took notice. "Guys!" she said again but still no reaction. She then borrowed a megaphone to a nearby patrol unit and turned it on and…

"GUYS!" Ruby used the megaphone almost breaking her friend's eardrums.

"Geez you couldn't just hit us on the head with something." Dante said while struggling to get his hearing back.

"And risk giving you guy's permanent brain damage? Yeah right." Ruby said.

"So what's wrong Rubes?" Yang said.

"Look." Ruby said while pointing at the Dust shop.

"Whoa." Dante said as he saw the Dust shop.

The group went over the crime scene to check what happened and if anyone was hurt or if anything is stolen.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked the investigators.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective responded.

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"You tell me." Dante said.

"They left all the money again." The second detective said.

"Huh?!" Dante and Ruby said.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective asked.

"I don't know the army." The second detective said.

"You thinking the White Fang?" The first detective said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective said.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss said while crossing her arms and her nose pointing at the air.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"Yeah what's with the salt Weiss?" Sora said.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said while crossing her arms. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake added.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss said

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake said.

"Yeah I understand that you being heiress to your father's company and all. But we can't just focus on the White Fang being the only suspects around here." Dante said.

"Really? And who else other than the White Fang would steal that much Dust?" Weiss asked.

"Hmm... Blake and Dante's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby said.

There have been reports of him causing trouble. But the police never caught him. He is one sneaky guy." Yang said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said while Blake was getting angry. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss added.

"That's not necessarily true…" Yang said.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" One of the sailors shouted.

As the group overhears the cry for help. They rushed over and investigate what was causing the ruckus. It was a Faunus with a golden monkey tail named Sun Wukong running down the boat and leaping edge to edge.

"Thanks for the ride guys! Haha!" Sun said.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors said.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Sun said while hanging on a lamppost with his tail and eating a banana.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" One of the detectives said.

Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past our heroes, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said while point at the direction Sun went.

Weiss, Yang, Sora, Makoto, Dante and Ruby give chase. Blake stood still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends. The group rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No he got away!" Weiss said.

"Uh…Weiss?" Dante and Yang said while pointing down.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl said.

"Um…Hello." Ruby said.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking" the girl responded.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang said to the girl.

"Yes!" The said before jumping back up on her feet. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl introduced herself.

"Hi Penny I'm Ruby." Ruby said.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said.

"Blake." Blake said.

"Sora." Sora said.

"Dante." Dante said.

"Makoto." Makoto said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang said before Blake smacks her on the shoulder. "Oh, I'm Yang." Yang added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said to the group.

"You already said that." Weiss said.

Penny paused for a while. "So I did." Penny said.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said as they were about to leave.

"Take care friend! Ruby said while waving goodbye to Penny.

"She was…" Yang was about to finish the sentence until Dante joined along. "Weird." Dante and Yang said simultaneously.

"You're telling me. I've never met someone like that." Sora said.

"Now where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said.

"What did you call me?" Penny said appearing on front of Weiss.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang replied.

"No not you!" Penny said before approaching Ruby. "You!" Penny said to Ruby.

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby nervously said.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uuuum..." Ruby said while looking at her friends. Her teammates motions her to deny it while Dante and Sora and was playing rock, paper, and scissors and Makoto listening to his headphones for some music. "Y-Yeah sure!" Ruby replied.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said while being overjoyed.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked her partner while dusting herself off.

"No she seems far more coordinated." Weiss responded.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny replied while saluting.

"Sorry but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss said while crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Ruby said before low fiving Weiss.

"Wait a minute." Weiss said while approaching Penny. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"The who…?" Penny said.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said while holding up a poorly drawn picture of the Faunus.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake said to Weiss.

"Huh?!" Weiss said.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake angrily said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss said while motions the objects around her.

"Stop it!" Blake shouted.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss said.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake angrily said before walking away.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss said.

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake said.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake replied.

"I think me and the guys would just go." Dante said to Ruby and Yang.

"Yeah I agree. See you later guys." Ruby said as trio leaves team RWBY.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Warehouse_

 _Time: 3:30 pm_

Koga and Rei arrived at a warehouse near Beacon to investigate Horror activity within it. They entered the warehouse and start searching for the Gate that summoned the Horror.

"Anything?" Rei asked Koga.

"None." Koga said before raising Zaruba to scan around the area.

"There's a faint level of malevolence there." Zaruba said while being aimed by a steel cabinet.

Both Koga and Rei approached the steel cabinet and saw an amulet with a symbol of a tiger with three scratch marks on the back.

"This symbol looks familiar…" Silva said.

"It does. It is the symbol of the White Fang." Zaruba said.

"The White Fang?" Rei asked.

"A Faunus faction. Where they fight for the right of Faunus' all around Remnant." Koga said.

"I've heard a lot of rumors about them when we were in Atlas. They plan to attack every high ranking official living there." Zaruba said.

"They never resorted to violence before. But with a new leader in charge things have been different." Koga said.

"Zero I sense a Horror presence." Silva said as both Knight tighten their guard to search for the Horror in the area.

"Not just one." Zaruba said as two men with Grimm skull mask enters the warehouse. "But two of them." Zaruba added.

"So our secret has been discovered brother." One of the brothers said.

"Do not fear brother. For we fight better when we are together, we have slain many Makai Knights what makes them any different?" The older one said.

"This guy doesn't know who you are Koga." Zaruba said in a surprised tone.

"Zero it is the twin Horror brothers, Rohan and Agol." Silva said.

"So that's them huh?" Rei said.

"Let's go brother, time to show them what we can do." Agol said.

"Agreed Agol. Time for us to eliminate more Knights." Rohan said.

"You said it brother." Agol said as both Horrors simultaneously rushed towards duo.

Koga and Rei also rushes towards the Horror twins. As they got close enough the twins jumped over the duo then kicked them on the back after landing. Both brothers performed similar fighting stances like a mirror. Koga and Rei unsheathe their swords then attempts to attack the brothers. Both Koga and Rei were missing due to synchronized movement of the brothers they were able evade the blades of both Knights and delivered synchronized punches and kicks at both Koga and Rei causing them disoriented and making them miss. Both brothers delivered thrust kicks sending them near the entrance of the warehouse.

"Pathetic." Rohan said.

"These two provide no challenge to us brother." Agol said.

"Let us finish them quickly." Rohan said as Koga and Rei recovered from the attack.

"These guys are well coordinated." Rei said.

"Because there their lives are depended on each another." Koga said.

"I get it now." Zaruba said as he gains Koga's attention. "There not just depended on one another. They share the same life force." Zaruba said.

"What?!" Koga and Rei said.

"Try to confuse them. Double team them, that way you can have the edge of the fight." Silva said.

"Then let's do it." Koga said.

"Right." Rei replied before the charging towards the twins.

"They don't learn do they, brother?" Agol asked.

"No they don't brother, no they don't." Rohan said as they try to intercept Koga and Rei.

Both brothers simultaneously delivered a push kick at Koga who blocked it with his red scabbard then held the legs trapping them. Rei flips over Koga then delivers downward slashes on the backs of the twins while in mid-air. Rei landed then spins his sword before delivering two more slashes on the back of the twins. Koga pushed the legs of the twins then delivered three horizontal slashes before pushing them back. Rei went back to Koga's side to finish this fight.

"Brother!" Agol said.

"Calm yourself Agol. Remember when we are together we are unstoppable!" Rohan yelled as he and Agol starts to turn into their Horror forms.

Both transformed into their Horror forms which consist of scaled bodies with tails and sharp claws. Rohan has a red color scheme body with two horns on his head while Agol has a blue color schemed body with one horn on his head. Both gave an ear shattering screech trying to intimidate the duo.

Koga and Rei looked at each other knowing that they have to finish this fight so that they won't hurt any humans. Both raised their swords in the air then created circular tears over their heads summoning their armors. After transforming into their knight forms the twins when shocked when they knew that were fighting this whole time was the Golden Knight Garo and The Silver Fanged Knight Zero.

"Impossible! Garo and Zero were are opponents!?" Rohan said.

"Brother this bad. We have to fall back." Agol trying to convince his brother to retreat.

"No. We've come this far now. We can't turn back now. Let's go brother!" Rohan said.

"You're right brother, let's finish them!" Agol said before the twin's starts rushing towards Koga and Rei.

"These guys are really stubborn." Zaruba said.

"Rei let's finish this." Kouga said.

"Got it." Rei said as he interlocks his swords.

Both Koga and Rei pulled out their Madou Lighters then ignite the blades of their swords causing them to be engulfed by flames. Green is the color for Koga while blue was the color for Rei. Both sends powerful shockwaves towards the twins sealing them in the process.

The fight was over and both Koga and Rei dispersed their armors then sheathes their swords.

"Nice to know that you haven't loss your touch." Rei said.

"I know." Koga replied before both of them exits the warehouse.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Downtown_

 _Time: 3:45 pm_

The trio decide to walk around Vale to find a place to hang out. As they were walking Sora was able to notice a person wearing a black robe with a hood started walking in an alley way.

"You guys go on ahead. I got somewhere to be." Sora said before heading to the alley way.

"Wait. Sora!" Dante said as he tries to get Sora's attention. "What the hell?" Dante said.

"Dante." Makoto said.

"Yep?" Dante said.

"Look." Makoto said as he points at street and saw Sun jumping stealing from another shop.

"Oh. Then let's go." Dante said as Makoto felt a painful headache almost making him fall. "Hey you okay?" Dante asked.

"I'm fine." Makoto said while standing up. "It's just…" Makoto said as he noticed a blue door right next to him. "I have meeting with Igor." Makoto said while staring at the blue door. "You go chase him if you want to. I'll see you back at the dorm." Makoto said.

"Yeah go on ahead. I'll see you later." Dante said as Makoto nodded before entering the blue door. Dante then starts chasing Sun.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Hunter: Sora_

 _Location: Vale City Square_

Sora was able to catch up to hooded figure and tackled it. Sora summoned his Kingdom Key then pointed at the hooded figure while grabbing by the collar.

"Who are you?" Sora angrily asked as the hooded figure remained silent. "Ain't gonna talk huh?" Sora said as he was about to smash the keyblade on the hooded figure.

"Wait! Sora!" The hooded figure said in a voice of a girl. Sora was able to recognize the voice of the figure.

"It can't be…" Sora said as the figure removed the hood revealing her long red hair. "Kairi?" Sora said.

"Hi Sora." Kairi said before being hugged by Sora. "Whoa easy there…" Kairi said while being hugged by Sora.

"I thought I'd never see you." Sora said before letting her go. "Where have you been?" Sora asked.

"I was capture by Organization XIII. They were going use as bait to get you." Kairi said while looking down. "But then someone saved me." Kairi said as Sora became curious. "I don't know who it was but he saved from the Organization, he even defeated two members when they tried to stop us." Kairi said.

"What does he look like?" Sora asked.

"He had white hair combed back, he was wearing a blue coat and a vest along with black pants." Kairi said. "He also had a strange katana, where he was able to cut open a portal to get us out then leads us here in Remnant with it before throwing the katana into the portal." Kairi said.

"Anything else?" Sora asked.

"He told me that he didn't much time." Kairi said while pulling out an amulet from her pocket. "He told me that I have to give this to his brother." Kairi said as Sora was able to recognize the amulet.

"Wait a minute I've seen this amulet before." Sora said as he thought about until he immediately realized it. "That looks like Dante's amulet!" Sora pointed out.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"I'll explain later." Sora said. "Right now I need you to come with me." Sora said.

"Why? What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"I'll tell you along the way." Sora said before standing up.

As Sora helps Kairi back on her feet, numerous Heartless in the form of Shadows appears at city square and started attacking the civilians in the area.

"Really? Right now?!" Sora said before grunting. "Looks like we have to fight these guys." Sora said.

"You tell me." Kairi said while removing her black coat reveal her normal clothes, which consits a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood.

"Kairi." Sora said while blushing. "Are you sure about this?" Sora asked.

"I'm not gonna let these people die because of me." Kairi said while summoning a keyblade from her hand.

"Kairi…Where'd you get that?" Sora asking about Kairi's keyblade.

"Riku gave it to me." Kairi said as Sora became surprised. "He told me that I'll be needing it." Kairi.

"Well if Riku said that you need it. Then use it." Sora said. "Come on let's protect the people from the Heartless." Sora said as Kairi nodded.

(Insert Kingdom Hearts II Music - Twilight Town Combat)

Both Sora and Kairi engaged the Heartless that were attacking the civilians. Sora cut down three Heartless to prevent a woman from being devoured. Kairi immediately took out two of the Heartless to help a kid to escape. Both Sora and Kairi keeps on clearing the square of any sign of Heartless. But as each time they cut down one Heartless two more appear giving both Sora and Kairi a hard time to clear out the square. Just as they slew two more Heartless both Sora and Kairi went back so that they can protect each other only to be surrounded by the Heartless.

"What a reunion huh?" Sora asked while panting.

"Yeah. You can say that." Kairi replied.

They tried to get some rest but the Heartless were relentless and not giving Sora and Kairi any time to breath. One Shadow was able to separate both of them.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as Kairi got separated to him.

Kairi was backed up to wall as she was being surrounded by Heartless. She slew at least five before being overwhelmed. Sora tries to fight his way to save Kairi only to be halted due to number of Heartless hounding his path. Kairi has but one choice left and that is to prepare for the inevitable. One Shadow was about to deliver the finishing blow on Kairi. Until a blade cut through the Shadow like butter protecting Kairi from the Heartless. As she stood up another person with two swords started clearing out any Heartless at the square as Sora regroups with Kairi.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked

"Yeah I'm okay." Kairi said before noticing the two warriors who saved her. Sora turned around and noticed who it was.

"Koga. Rei." Sora said.

"Sora." Koga said as both Sora and Kairi approached them.

"You sure attracted quite a crowd Sora." Rei jokingly said while resting his swords on his shoulders.

"Yeah I know." Sora said before noticing that the Heartless begins to surround them again. All four warriors turned their backs to protect each other.

"Sora these are the Heartless?" Koga asked.

"Yeah. Their dangerous when they fight in packs, so be careful." Sora said.

"Koga. There are too many of them but I only sense one source of malevolence within them." Zaruba said.

"What?" Koga and Sora said.

"So that means one of them is the real while the others are fake?" Rei asked.

"Looks like it." Sora said.

"Zaruba start looking for the real one while we fight our way through." Koga said.

"All right!" Zaruba said as he starts scanning for the real Heartless.

"Silva you too as well." Rei said.

"You got it." Silva said.

"All right, all we have to do now is to fight our way through while we wait for Zaruba and Silva." Sora said.

"Sounds good to me." Kairi said.

"All right." Rei said while swinging his swords. "Let's start cutting them down!" Rei said before charging towards a group of Heartless.

"Sora watch yourself." Kouga said before also charging towards the Heartless.

"Kairi?" Sora said.

"You don't have to worry about me." Kairi said.

"Then let's do this." Sora said before him and Kairi attack the Heartless.

All four kept on clearing out the Heartless until finding the real one among them. Rei kept on cutting them down with his swords backhanded while Kouga uses his scabbard as a shield then cuts down. Sora was mixing his spells along with his skills with the keyblade and Kairi was able to hold her own when she battled the Shadows that surrounds her.

After a few minutes of defeating and endless wave of Heartless Zaruba was able to detect the real Shadow among the horde.

"Koga I found it!" Zaruba said.

"Where?" Koga said while attacking the Heartless.

"Over there!" Zaruba said while pointing the Heartless by the bench.

"Sora we found it!" Koga said.

"Got it!" Sora said while heading towards to Koga. "Kairi you stay near Rei. Hold we'll deal with the original!" Sora said to Kairi.

"Got it!" Kairi responded before standing beside Rei.

"Just watch yourself princess." Rei said.

"I can protect myself you know." Kairi replied as Rei laughed before the duo starts engaging the Heartless.

Sora and Koga cut their way through the Heartless and on to the real source of the clones.

(End Song)

As they got near enough the Heartless emitted a powerful shockwave causing the disappearance of the clones before transforming to a more gigantic Heartless called Darkside.

(Insert Kingdom Hearts Music - Vs Pure Heartless)

"Sora any ideas how to beat this thing?" Koga asked.

"Yeah." Sora said while aiming at the left leg of the Heartless. "We first take out its legs then we take out its arms." Sora said. "Then we aim for the head." Sora said.

"I hope your right about this one." Koga said.

"Yeah me too." Sora said. "Here it comes!" Sora said as the Darkside punches towards Koga and Sora who evaded before impact.

After recovering Sora noticed that the Darkside was summoning Shadows from the crater of the punch. The newly summoned Shadows immediately heads towards Rei and Kairi.

"Sora focus! Let's take care of the right leg first." Koga said.

"Right!" Sora replied. "Aim for the legs!" Sora said before him and Koga heads towards the left leg of the Darkside.

Sora and Koga kept on evading the attacks from the Heartless before cutting down both legs forcing the Heartless to fall on its face and using its hands to stand up. The Darkside tried to take out both Sora and Koga by punching the ground and summoning more portals to keep them at bay. But all it does was delaying the inevitable as Sora and Koga were more focused on the Darkside while leaving the Shadows to both Rei and Kairi.

"Sora you take care of the left arm. I'll take out the right one." Koga said.

"On it!" Sora said before he and Koga separates and heads to the arms.

While Sora and Koga were focused on defeating the Darkside, Kairi and Rei kept on cutting down the Shadows to prevent them from attacking the city. Though they were able hold off the Shadows both warriors were getting tired and exhausted. Kairi can barely swings her keyblade properly while Rei gets to cut down a few of them. They were getting surrounded by the Heartless and all hope was seemed to be lost.

"No how I imagined to bite the dust." Rei said while turning his attention to Kairi. "This may be our last time together. I'd like to get to know you're for name princess." Rei said.

"It's Kairi, and yours?" Kairi asked Rei.

"It's Rei." Rei replied.

"Nice to meet you too Rei." Kairi before noticing a group of Shadows about to attack them.

As the shadows got close enough a sword out of nowhere skewers the Shadows like a kabob before dispersing from the sword. Both Rei and Kairi look to where the sword came from. It was Dante who stabbed the Heartless then proceeds to cut down most of the Heartless surrounding both Rei and Kairi before regrouping with them.

"Rei you okay?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, thanks dude." Rei replied before Dante turning his attention to Kairi.

"Rei who is this?" Dante said while pointing at Kairi.

"Dante, this is Sora's friend Kairi." Rei said before turning his attention to Kairi. "Kairi this is Sora's team leader Dante." Rei said as a Shadow was about to attack them from behind only to be pounced by Hector who kills the Shadow before going to his owner.

"Nice kiddo." Dante said while petting Hector. "You saved my life again." Dante said as Hector barked in response.

"And this is his trusted side kick Hector." Rei said to Kairi.

"Wow that's a big wolf." Kairi said as Dante stood up.

"Rei you two get some rest. I'll deal with these guys." Dante said before holding Rebellion on his right hand while drawing out Ebony from his waist with his left hand.

"They're all yours." Rei said as Dante and Hector starts charging towards the Heartless horde.

Dante cuts down two Shadow while Hector lunges and takes out at least three Shadows at the process. Dante cuts down two more before stabbing one Shadow to the ground then pulls out Ivory with his right and started shooting at the Heartless horde. Hector kept on biting and clawing every Shadow that tries to attack them. Dante then holstered his pistols then pulled his sword from the ground then continues to cut down more Shadows surrounding him. One Shadow tries to attack Dante from behind but just in the nick of time Makoto arrived then cuts down the Shadow with a spear.

"You're late!" Dante said.

"Whatever." Makoto said before pointing his Envoker to his head. "Valkyrie!" Makoto shouted as he summons a Persona named Valkyrie.

"You have a new Persona?" Dante asked.

"What do you think?" Makoto replied.

"Whatever. Just go take out some Heartless." Dante said as Valkyrie starts cutting down with her swords and trampling them with her red horse.

Dante saw a group of Shadows in a straight line formation then thought of a creative way to eliminate them. Hector leaped onto Rebellion before being tossed in the air by Dante. He then used the fuller of Rebellion like a bat sending Hector to the Shadows who formed the straight line. Hector was like a baseball only with fangs and claws cutting down the aligned Shadows. Makoto uses his new spear to either stab or cut down any Heartless that comes near him. He then summons Valkyrie to freeze down most of the Heartless before cutting them down with her swords.

In a matter of minutes both Dante and Makoto cleared up the entire square of any Heartless. Leaving only the giant Darkside who was being dealt by Koga and Sora.

Sora and Koga simultaneously cuts down both arms causing the Darkside to fall on its face.

"Double Rave!" Dante giving out an order for both of them.

"Got it!" Sora said as he and Koga formed an X formation with their weapons.

Koga then pulled out his Madou lighter then ignited the both the blades of their weapons before breaking formation. Both lunged towards the Darkside with their weapons pointed at the Heartless. Both warriors pierced their weapons at the Darkside then dashed forward cutting the Heartless in half.

(End Song)

Both Sora and Koga extinguished the flame from their weapons then regrouped with Dante and the others.

"Well that was fun." Dante said before turning his attention to Sora. "Mind telling me what is going on?" Dante asked.

"I'll tell you but not here." Sora replied as all of them heads back to Beacon.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Headmaster's Office_

 _Time: 5:00 pm_

Kairi told her entire story to both Ozpin and Glynda along with Team DKSM and Rei listening along.

"I see…" Ozpin said. "So were captured by the Organization but you managed to escape?" Ozpin asked as Kairi nodded.

"And you were rescued by a guy who happens to be my older brother?  
Dante asked.

"Yes." Kairi said before pulling out the amulet from her pocket. "He also said that I have to give this you." Kairi said as she shows the amulet to Dante.

Dante immediately took the amulet then starred at it for a minute. He then placed it on his forehead while closing his eyes as an act of respect before placing it on his pocket.

"Thanks Kairi. This mean a lot." Dante said as Kairi nodded in response.

"Now Kairi your situation in terms of your safety has become complicated." Ozpin said before turning his attention to Sora. "But Sora approached me earlier and thought of a way for you to be protected." Ozpin said before taking a sip from his mug.

"And that would be?" Kairi asked.

"Is that I have you enrolled here Beacon as a student." Ozpin said.

"Excuse me what?" Kairi said in a surprised tone.

"So far it is the only solution we have and I see it as an opportunity." Ozpin said.

"Well if it's the best option you guys have…" Kairi said before thinking about it "Then I accept." Kairi said as Ozpin nodded.

"Well you'll be needing this." Ozpin said as he gives Kairi a scroll.

"What is this?" Kairi asked.

"It is a scroll. It will give access to most of the school's amenities." Ozpins said.

"Cool." Kairi said.

"Also you'll be teamed up with Mister Suzumura as his partner for your team." Ozpin said.

"Oh…" Kairi said before turning to Rei. "So you're gonna be my partner while I'm here." Kairi said.

"That's right." Rei said.

"With that being said." Ozpin said before turning to Sora. "Sora I want you and your to give Kairi a tour of the Academy. Have her familiarize the place." Ozpin said.

"Yes headmaster." Sora said.

"With that being said. Enjoy the rest of your day." Ozpin said before all the students leave the office.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Dorm Hallway_

 _Time: 7:00 pm_

After giving Kairi a tour of the Academy Dante decides to head back to the dorm along with Hector to get some rest. As he was about to open the door to his dorm Little Yang tugs his jacket gaining his attention.

"Hey Little Yang, what's up?" Dante asked as she was to scared to and starts to grab his hand and pulls him towards team RWBY's dorm with Weiss and Blake still arguing. "There still going at it?!" Dante asked.

"Yep." Both Ruby and Yang replied as Little Yang hides behind Dante's legs.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss said.

"That is the problem!" Blake replied.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss said.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake said.

"People like me?" Weiss asked.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake said.

"She right you know. You treat them like lesser beings Weiss. Just because one action of a Faunus does not describe the action of all Faunus." Dante said.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss said. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang. Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss said as she banged her fist on the bookshelf.

"Weiss I-"Ruby was cut-off by Weiss.

"No!" Weiss said to Ruby before going to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss said.

"Weiss!" Dante trying to stop Weiss.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted shocking everyone in the room with her revelation except for Dante who knew Blake's secret. "I…I…" Blake said before storming out of the room.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby said before chasing Blake.

"Mama wait!" Little Yang shouted as she tries to chase Blake only to be grabbed by Dante.

"Don't." Dante said as he drops Little Yang next to Hector.

"Was Blake part of the White Fang?" Yang said.

"Of course she! She was defensive about them for a reason!" Weiss said. "I knew it. I knew she was hiding some sort of secret ever since the day we met in Beacon. She's just one them a no good Faunus who has infiltrated Beacon for the sole purpose of-" Weiss was cut off.

"ENOUGH!" Dante shouted forcing Weiss to stop talking. "You little spoon-fed little bitch!" Dante shouted while approaching Weiss. "It is people like you who takes them for an enemy, its people like your fucking father that forces them to be violent. And it is people like you and that son of a bitch Cardin who discriminates them, making them dangerous!" Dante said as he points his finger at Weiss who was shocked and takes every single word Dante said.

At the same time Dante was emitting a powerful aura because of his anger. As this was happening Little Yang got more scared as she hides behind Hector.

"Whoa Dante calm down." Yang trying to get Dante to cool off.

"If she leaves this school because of your bitch attitude. Then be afraid Schnee! Be very afraid. Because it won't be the White Fang that will come after you, your company and your goddamn father. It will be me!" Dante said before leaving the room chasing Blake. Yang and Weiss were frozen from where they stood especially Weiss.

Dante ran off the room and starts to look for Blake.

Sora and Makoto were just walking back to their only to notice Dante running in the hallway.

"Dante wait up!" Sora trying to get Dante's attention.

"Come on Sora let's go after him." Makoto said before the duo starts chasing him only to be halted by Koga.

"Leave him alone guys." Koga said.

"But Koga." Sora said.

"No buts. He can handle this himself." Koga said before looking back on Dante. "I hope you know what you're doing Dante." Koga thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon School Grounds._

 _Time: 7:30 pm_

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. Blake pulled the string from her bow and released off her head revealing her Faunus ears.

She then heard footsteps approaching her then turns around and saw Dante along with Hector.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dante asked.

"Dante I…" Blake stuttering.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dante asked.

"Dante I-" Blake trying to form a sentence.

"Why did you join the White Fang when I told you not to?" Dante asked.

"Dante." Blake said before looking down. "I just want to help my people." Blake said.

"Help your people? I understand that you want to help the Faunus but helping the people that threatened my family, attempted to kidnap my mother to try and force my father to aid their cause, that I can't understand." Dante said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Blake before turning away as Dante teleports in front of Blake to stop.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer." Dante said after teleporting. "Why did you join the White Fang after I went missing?" Dante asked while slowly approaching Blake who backs away due to fear.

Just as she was about to answer Dante Blake kneels to the ground and starts crying.

"Because I thought you were dead. I thought you didn't survive the attack." Blake said before standing up and grabs Dante by his collar. "But here you are alive and well. So I broke our promise for nothing." Blake said.

"Oh boy." Dante said knowing what's going to happen next.

Out of nowhere Blake punched Dante right at his left sending him to the floor. She then continued to punch his face while tears was falling down from her face. Dante doesn't flinch from the punches but does to the tears running down on Blake's face. Once she calmed down only reducing to light beatings Blake place her head on Dante's chest while crying.

"I joined because I thought I would never see you again. Then I knew that their methods were getting dangerous so I leave knowing that the small chance that you are alive." Blake said before lifting her head up then starred him at the face. "And I was right." Blake said before giving Dante a hug like she doesn't want to let go.

After hugging Dante Blake helps him up back to his feet.

"Well time for me kept track of lost time for us." Dante said before whistling calling Hector to his side. "You want to investigate right?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Blake replied.

"Then I'll help you." Dante said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because you're more than a friend to me Blake. I can't let you do this alone." Dante said.

As they were about to leave Blake pulls Dante then kissed him on his lips.

"That was unexpected. You could have at least give me a warning." Dante jokingly said as Blake chuckled in response before leaving Beacon for an investigation of the White Fang.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks that has been Chapter 8.**

 **Now after posting this one I'll be working on Chapter nine and maybe just maybe I'll be working on some side stories after it.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow Fang

**Here it is guys Chapter 9**

 **This was a hard to make and I tried and I hope it turned out great.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 9**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Shadow Fang

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Café in Vale_

 _Time: 9:00 am_

Dante and Blake talked about her time at the White Fang and Dante took it all in.

"So Adam is the new leader of the White Fang?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Blake replied.

"Have I ever told you that he tried to kill me on one of his missions?" Dante asked.

"He never mentioned that." Blake curiously said.

"Apparently he doesn't want to." Dante said before drinking his tea. "You see the White Fang sees me and my family as an enemy because of the reason I said a while back. So when they heard of the news that my mother was killed they immediately head to the mansion and searched for both me and my brother." Dante said.

"Adam never told me about this." Blake said.

"He doesn't want you to know because I kicked his ass the last time he and I met." Dante said.

"Really? Blake asked.

"That's right." Dante said.

"I can see why." Blake said before sipping from her tea cup.

"Now you want to know if it is the White Fang who are stealing all the Dust in Vale?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." Blake replied.

"I think I have a lead on that." Dante said before pulling out his scroll and dialed a number.

As both Blake and Dante were having their tea inside the café. Hector was standing watch outside of the door way waiting for Dante come out. A mother and her daughter was walking by the café and saw Hector taking a nap.

"Hey mom what is that?" the daughter said.

"That is giant wolf honey. Don't get to close it might bite." The mother said while dragging her daughter. Little did she know that her daughter dropped the doll while they were walking. As soon as they left the street Hector woke up and picked the doll and started walking towards the direction. While waking he flipped the doll backward landing on the back of his neck in a sitting position.

Hector followed them all the way to the next street. He then saw them getting mugged. The mother fell to the ground while the thief was trying to escape. Hector gave chase to the running criminal. Due to his incredible speed Hector was able catch the thief in matter of seconds. He returned the purse to the mother as well as the doll to the girl.

"Thank you…" the mother said while the daughter was speechless. Hector returned to the café waiting for Dante and Blake to come out.

"Hey buddy been waiting for me?" Dante asked his trusted ally who barked happily as a response. "Okay I need you do me a favor." Dante said before showing a picture of his team as well as team RWBY. "I need you to find any of them. I think they are in the city right now. Do it for me kiddo." Dante said while Hector barked happily before Hector left the duo.

"Where's he going?" Blake asked.

"Just looking for someone. Anyway let's go." Dante replied while Blake nodded.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale_

 _Time: 9:30_

After last week's dilemma Ruby, Yang, Sora, Koga, Makoto and even Weiss begins their search for both Dante and Blake. It went on for hours and still no progress was being made in their search.

"Blllaaaake!" Ruby shouted searching for her teammate.

"Blllaaaake!" Yang shouted for her partner.

"Daaannnttte!" Sora shouted searching for his leader.

"I wonder where he could be…" Makoto said.

"Weiss you're not helping!" Ruby said to her partner.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss said.

"That's not a good idea." Koga said.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss said.

"A bad one!" Sora and Ruby said.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss said.

"And I think you're nothing more than a racist bitch." Makoto said.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said while waking behind them.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby said while being surprised with her friends.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny said.

"Uhh…" Ruby said.

"Who is she?" Koga asked.

"I am Penny nice to meet you." Penny replied to Koga.

"The name is Koga. It is also nice to meet you." Koga said while bowing.

"Nice to meet you…" Sora said.

"Hi." Makoto said.

"Sal-lu-tation!" Penny said while saluting to Sora.

"Anyway. We're looking for our friends Blake and Dante." Yang said.

"Ooooh you mean the Faunus girl and the White head." Penny said.

"Wait how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny asked while pointing at her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang said in realization.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby said.

"So, where are they?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. They've been missing since Friday." Ruby replied.

"That's terrible!" Penny said after gasping. "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your friends!" Penny said.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby said then noticed that she was left alone with Penny.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny said.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale Alleyway_

 _Time: 10:00 am_

Dante and Blake were on an alleyway waiting someone who. Blake was tapping her foot while Dante was leaning his back on the wall.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake said.

"What if they did?" Dante asked. "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?" Dante added.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake replied.

"You don't. But I think our informant knows." Dante said.

"Who?" Blake asked.

"That's why we're here. We're waiting for him to arrive. He was supposed to be here right about…" Dante said before pulling Sun from a tail from one the building's balcony. Sun crashed to the ground face first due to Dante pulling his tail.

"Ow you didn't have to do that you know." Sun while getting up.

"Shut it Sun." Dante said while dusting him off.

"Hey you're that stowaway from the docks!" Blake said.

"That's nice." Sun replied.

"Sun this is Blake. Blake this is Sun. Sun has some info on the robberies." Dante said.

"Nice to meet you." Sun said while bowing at Blake.

"Sorry about earlier." Blake said while looking down.

"Don't worry about that." Sun replied.

"Anyway. Sun?" Dante said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?" Both Dante and Blake asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun replied.

"You sure?" Blake asked.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale_

 _Time: 10:30 am_

After leaving Ruby alone with Penny the trio of Koga, Sora and Makoto went to another part of the city to locate their leader.

"That was weird." Sora said while catching his breath.

"Yeah I agree." Makoto said.

"Come on let's go look for Dante." Koga said before started walking.

"Hey Koga wait up." Sora said while catching up to Koga while Makoto follows.

While following his teammates Makoto noticed an albino Shiba Inu with a metallic collar around his neck waiting at a book store. Makoto breaks away from the group then approached the dog who somehow recognizes him. The dog barks before pouncing at Makoto then starts to lick his face.

"Koromaru stop." Makoto saying the name of the dog who keeps on licking him. Makoto stands up while lifting Koromaru up. "What are you doing here boy?" Makoto asked as Koromarau barked in response. "And who are you with?" Makoto asked as the door to the opened and a Makoto recognize the person coming out.

"Koro-chan it is time for us to go. We have to look for him in the city." The person said in after coming out of the book store which was a girl who has short, blond hair and dark blue eyes, she wears a female school uniform with a red ribbon.

"Aigis?" Makoto saying the name of the person.

"There you are Makoto-kun. We have been looking for you since yesterday." Aigis said in a weird robotic way.

"What are you doing here? And why is Koromaru with you?" Makoto asked.

"I was ordered by Mitsuru to come here and assist you. I brought Koromaru along because he wants to join me in finding you." Aigis said.

"But the last time I saw you were heavily damaged. How are you able to be functional again?" Makoto asked.

"Mitsuru-senpai send my damaged body to a weapon manufacturing company in Atlas. They provided me with a new set of armaments to combat Shadows here in Vale, while my Persona abilities remain functional as well." Aigis said.

"And Koromaru?" Makoto asked before Koromaru barked.

"He said that he is ready to fight anyone that stands in our way." Aigis translating Koromaru. "Also I was informed by Mitsuru-senpai that she has sent my credentials to the headmaster of Beacon so that I may act as an exchange student from Atlas, though he is aware of my robotic appearance." Aigis said.

"That's nice to know." Makoto said as Koga and Sora approached him.

"Makoto. You found Dante?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Makoto replied.

"Then what are you doing?" Koga asked.

"Are these your teammates?" Aigis asked.

"Yes they are." Makoto said as Koromaru barked.

"Whoa a cute little dog." Sora said.

"Koga I sense a great power within this dog." Zaruba said.

"Are you sure?" Koga said.

"Yes. In fact he has the same power such as Makoto's." Zaruba said then sensed some power within Aigis. "So is this girl." Zaruba said.

"Are you saying that they are Persona users?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Zaruba said.

"I see. A Madou ring that assist the Golden Knight." Aigis said giving Koga a suspicious look.

"You know who I am?" Koga asked.

"My data involves the history of Makai Knights and their ongoing battle against the Horrors." Aigis said.

"She is kind of weird." Zaruba said.

"Yeah like Penny earlier." Sora said.

"Any case we need to bring her to Ozpin." Koga said.

"That won't be necessary. I can sense that you three are searching for somebody. I would like to help you on this search for this missing person." Aigis said.

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't even know the person that were looking for, you don't know what he looks like." Koga said.

"That would be difficult to do." Aigis said before turning her attention to Sora. "Do you have any type visual representation of the person which is you looking for?" Aigis asked.

"Uh…Yeah I do." Sora said while pulling out his scroll then showed a picture of Dante along with his team. "It is the guy in red with the white hair." Sora before giving the scroll to Aigis.

"I see…" Aigis said before green light comes out of her eyes as if she was scanning the picture giving Sora a surprised expression.

"Whoa! What just happen?" Sora said.

"Relax she just scanned the photo." Makoto said.

"I get it now. She's not human but an android with a personality." Zaruba said.

"Aigis." Koga gaining Aigis's attention. "What is your purpose here in Vale?" Koga asked.

"My mission is to eradicate Shadows and protect civilians." Aigis responded. "I do believe it is now time to search for this missing person you seek." Aigis said as Koromaru barked in response. "Even Koromaru is willing to help for looking for this teammate of yours." Aigis translating Koromaru.

"Then let's not waste any more time. Let's look for our crazy leader." Koga said before resuming their search for Dante.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale_

 _Time: 1:30 pm_

Weiss and Yang paired up and searched in a different part of the city.

"Thanks anyways!" Yang said while exiting a store. "This is hopeless." Yang said at Weiss who was looking nonchalantly. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang said.

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss replied. "The innocent never run, Yang!" Weiss added.

"You should be more worried about Dante. He was mad as hell at last time we saw him." Yang said.

"Yeah…" Weiss said nervously. "I saw some sort of aura surrounding him when he was really angry. It was red and menacing. I know I might sound weird but that kind of scared me the most. I felt like I was about to die for my stupidity." Weiss said while shaking.

"Hey all you need to do is to apologize to both of them and they'll forgive you." Yang said.

"I know but I am scarred of what they'll say." Weiss said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Yang said.

As they continued their search for both Dante and Blake Yang bumped into a hooded man with a long blue coat. Yang grabbed the man and tried to get his attention only to be ignored.

"Hey buddy!" Yang shouted as she tries to get the man's attention again.

"Yang let it go. We have to find Blake and Dante." Weiss said then continued their search.

"That guy was kind of weird." Yang said before continuing her search.

As both Yang and Weiss kept on walking on the other direction the hooded man kept on walking until reaching an alley way. He removed his hood then gave a small smile.

"So these are the ones who you allied with brother?" the man said before putting on a mask then again put on his hood before walking away from the alley way. He whistled as a dire wolf with white mixed with brown fur approached him then started walking with him.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale_

 _Time: 3:00 pm_

After meeting with Penny Ruby decided to tag with her to find both Dante and Blake.

"So, both Blake and Dante are your friends?" Penny asked.

Ruby heavily sighed before answering. "Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked.

"No I am not. Well Weiss is." Ruby said.

"What about Dante?" Penny asked.

"I heard that he was mad at Weiss and chased after Blake." Ruby replied.

"Is there something going on between them both?" Penny asked.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked in return.

"An educated guess." Penny replied.

"Maybe. But I heard that Dante was a childhood friend of Blake." Ruby said.

"So to asked this friend Ruby but can look at least of a photo of this Dante person?" Penny asked for a photograph of Dante.

"Sure." Ruby said while pulling out her scroll and showed a picture of Dante with the rest of her friends.

"I see…" Penny said.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Well you see it's complicated but Dante somehow resembles the man who taught everything I know." Penny said.

"Who a teacher of some sort?" Ruby asked.

"You can say that. He was an honorable man who didn't care for himself. Always put other people in front of him." Penny said.

"Do you know his name?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. It was Sparda. He was the one who taught me how to protect humanity." Penny replied.

"Sparda huh? I'll look into him later. But for now let's look for our friends." Ruby said while continuing their search.

As they walk upon the streets of Vale they were greeted by something unexpected to them. A large wolf right in front of them kneeling waiting for them. Ruby was curious on what to do. Penny approached the beast bowing showing respect.

"Greetings honorable one. We have met again." Penny said giving Ruby a shock expression.

"Penny you know this thing?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. This is one of master Sparda's wolves given to his son as a guardian." Penny said while the wolf barked three times. "He says he knows where your friends are." Penny said.

"He does? Can he take us to them?" Ruby asked until realizing that Penny can understand dogs. "Wait a minute. How do you understand him?" Ruby asked.

"I just can. Anyway he can take us to them now." Penny said as the wolf, her and Ruby ran through the streets searching for their friends.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale Docks_

 _Time: 8:00 pm_

Dante and Blake waited on the docks for the White Fang and the Dust cargo.

"Any sign of them?" Dante asked.

"No. not one." Blake replied.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun said while arriving.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake replied.

"Cool." Sun said while handing Dante an apple.

"Thanks." Dante said before eating the apple.

"I stole you some food!" Sun said while handing Blake an apple.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun fired back at Blake while she give him an angry look.

Dante smacked him on the back of his head. "Okay, too soon!" Sun said while rubbing his head.

As they waited for anything to happen Blake's scroll started ringing and saw that is was Little Yang who was calling her. She answered the scroll.

"Mama where are you?" Little Yang said.

"Don't worry Little Yang. I'll see you soon." Blake said before she hangs up the scroll.

"She worried about you." Dante said.

"I know." Blake said.

"You need make it up for her."Dante said as they continue to wait.

Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no…" Blake said in horror.

"Is that them?" Dante asked.

"Yes… it's them." Blake said.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" a voice was heard from the ship. It was Roman Torchwick the one who's been stealing the dust for weeks. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Roman said.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake said before standing and unsheathing her Gambol Shroud.

"Wait what are you doing?" Sun said.

Blake fell from ceiling landing in a crouch position hiding in one of the containers.

"We got to do something!" Sun while panicking.

"Don't worry I got a plan." Dante said as a pack of bats begins to converge on Dante's position and purple lightning begins to emit from his hands.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman said to one of the grunts. Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-" Roman was cut-off by Blake.

"Nobody move!" Blake said to the members of the White Fang.

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said.

As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake said.

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake said.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman said while looking up.

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Penny, Hector and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Oh, no..." Ruby said after seeing the smoke.

The explosion also alerted Koga's team as well as Aigis who was a few blocks away from the docking bay.

"I have detected a mass explosion in that area." Aigis said.

"I got two guesses. One is someone causing another scene and the other is that our leader is causing some mayhem." Sora said before the group rushed towards the dock.

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." his taunt is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" Sun said.

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman said as some of the members of the White Fang was sent flying. Roman looked on what caused it. It was Dante beating up a few members of the White Fang with his bare hands.

"Great now another one to deal with." Roman said as he fired a shot from his cane. As the shot was about to hit Dante a swarm of bats blocks the fire then sends it back to Roman who evaded the shot.

(Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST - Nevan Battle theme)

After a few seconds a large swarm of bats begins to converge on Dante's position and purple lightning emits from Dante's hand. The bats then circled around him like a tornado while purple lightning begins to rain down on the docks. Then after few seconds the bats dispersed and revealed another one of Dante's weapons. It was demonic guitar that gives Dante the power to control both lighting and bats named Nevan.

"Now let's play some tunes." Dante before strumming his guitar and creating two orbs of lightning mixed with the bats. Dante sends the two orbs towards the White Fang and hitting some of their members.

Dante kept on attacking the White Fang with his guitar. The White Fang attackers tried to get close enough to hit Dante but to only get knocked back with him swinging his guitar like a mace bashing their heads before transforming the guitar to its scythe form and starts cutting them down while strumming the strings for more damage. The White Fang tried to surround him but only to get knocked back when Dante build enough energy to create a shockwave around him to knock them off their feet. While that's happening Sun was exchanging blows against Roman until Blake jumped in battling Roman.

"He's mine!" Blake said.

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. As he was about to fire Dante disarms him in a quick second. But Roman was able to recover in a matter of seconds. More White Fang grunts appeared to aid Roman. Dante had to deal with them just reach Roman. While this was happening Roman has Dante on his sights and fired.

"DANTE!" Blake saw in horror as Dante was about to be hit. Shot exploded but not the target he expected. As the smoke clears it was shown that Hector has protected Dante from Roman's shot.

"Right on time kiddo!" Dante said to his trusted pet who barked happily in response. Dante then saw another wave of grunts coming to their location. He then gave Hector stare. "Get them!" Dante shouted as Hector rushed towards the incoming grunts.

Hector grabbed one of the swords with his mouth and lunged at one of them. Using his incredible speed and amazing reflexes the White Fang soldier were no match to this beast. As one member was left standing he pulled out his gun and pointed at Arthur. As he was about to fire Hector rushed towards him and performed a rolling attack like a wrecking ball hitting right at the chest.

While Hector was taking out the White Fang Roman decided to leave the area but he was stop by a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Ruby appears on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman said.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked.

"Penny, get back!" while her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away. "AAAAAH!" Ruby screamed.

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby trying to stop Penny.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny said.

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

"Whoa!" Sun and Dante said.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" Ruby said while in awe.

"That's it time for the special units to put to good use." Roman said as he dialed from his scroll.

As Penny was finishing up the last Bullhead three more Bullheads arrived but this time it contains more than normal soldiers.

The container opened and fifty White Fang members with tuxedos exit holding some sort of special bullet.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I present to you the Shadow Fang Project." Roman said as the tuxedo wearing members stab the bullets at their chest causing them to transform into Shadows ranging from Rampage Drives of the Chariot Arcana and Phantom Mage of the Hermit Arcana.

The Rampage Drives immediately rush towards the group while the Phantom Mages starts shooting fire balls even before getting a chance to rest. Ruby cuts down at least three Rampage Drives and two Phantom Mage before backing up to a wall. Sun took out at least two Rampage Drives and one Phantom Mage before being surrounded. Blake used her semblance to the enemy to distract them before attacking them but manage to take out only three Phantom Mages.

"How the hell did the White Fang manage to weaponize Shadow blood?!" Dante said while taking out two Rampage Drives. Dante then cuts down three Wild Beasts while Hector takes out at least four Rampage's Drives.

Penny uses two of her swords then takes out two Rampage Drives and Three Phantom Mage.

Blake was able to take two more Rampage Drive's before being hit by one of the fire balls of a Mage then sends her flying to a nearby container. Dante took out the Phantom Mage then head over Blake's position.

"Blake!" Dante said before rushing to her. He checked her if she has any injuries. Luckily he found none. Little did he knew Roman pointed his cane directly at Dante point blank.

"Adios demon boy." Roman said as he was about to pull the trigger a black thunder bolt hit his cane. "What the-" He was cut off as a fireball hit him at the gut causing him to miss.

"Don't even try it!" A voice was heard from one of the containers. It was Sora and the rest of his team helping out their leader.

"Dante we got here as soon as we can! What do you want us to do?" Makoto asked.

"Help Ruby and the others. Clear out the docks of any Shadow!" Dante ordered his team.

"Got it!" Makoto, Sora and Koga simultaneously said before leaping down the container engaging the Shadow-Mirror grunts.

"What the?" Makoto said. "Shadows at this time of the day? How's that possible?" Makoto said while cutting down a few Wild Beasts.

"Koga be careful!" Zaruba said as Koga cuts down a Rampage Drive.

"I know." Koga said before cutting down another Rampage Drive.

"Just focus guys. And we have less to worry about." Sora said while cutting down two Mages.

Blake regained her consciousness and found out that she was lying on Dante's arm.

"Hey there kitty cat. I thought I lost you." Dante said.

"No I am fine." Blake said while Dante helping her up. "They just keep coming." She said.

"And they won't stop. They will destroy everything in this area." Roman said gaining the attention of the duo. "So this is me saying goodbye." Roman said while pointing his cane at the pair. As he was about to pull the trigger Koromaru out of nowhere lunged towards Roman's hand then bit it forcing to let go of the cane. "You damn mutt!" Roman said after Koromaru biting Roman's hand.

"Good job Koromaru." Aigis said before coming out of the shadows. "Now we must aid Makoto-kun and the others." Aigis said.

"Who are you?" Dante asked.

"I am Aigis, a friend to Makoto." Aigis said as she looks at Makoto who was attacking the Shadows. "I have received new mission parameters." Aigis said as she scans the area and her hands transformed into its gun form. "Targets acquired." Aigis said before closing her eyes.

(End Song)

Koromaru immediately heads down to help Makoto at eliminating the Shadows in the area. Aigis opened her eyes.

"Commencing termination!" Aigis said before heading towards the area.

(Insert Persona 3 OST - Mass Destruction)

Aigis kicks one Rampage Drive by the face then starts shooting down the rest of the Shadows at coming out of the container. She then noticed the Phantom Mages attacking from a distance and decided to target them.

"Palladion!" Aigis shouted as she summons her Persona Palladion. "Palladion attack!" Aigis orders her Persona to attack the Mages from the container.

Palladion lunges towards the Phantom Mages who were attacking from the bullheads. The Mages turned their attention to Palladion who was heading towards them and starts firing towards her only to cause no effect at the Persona. One by one Palladion plunges her spear on the Mages at the bullheads eliminating them in the process before returning to Aigis's side before shooting down on some Rampage Drive's attacking at Makoto's position. She reloaded then went airborne then unloaded on the remaining Phantom Mages at the docks before heading next to Makoto.

While that was happening Koromaru uses his quickness and his precision to attack the vital areas of three Rampage Drives before leaping on top of a Mage and biting its heads to eliminate it. As he landed to the ground he noticed surrounded by at least six mages and about to fire towards him. Koromaru gave long howl to summons his Persona, the three headed dog Cerberus. After being summoned by Koromaru Cerberus immediately shoot three fire balls at first three mages before firing another wave at the last group of mages surrounding his master. After burning the mages around him Koromaru failed to realize a Rampage Drive about to ram him down. But just as the Rampage Drive was about to take out his target Hector pounced at the incoming Shadow then bit by the throat to save Koromaru, he then approached Koromaru who barked three times as a sign of thanks, Hector barked in response to Koromaru as a welcome. Both hounds then saw their allies fighting the remaining Shadow and decided to join them.

It took only a matter of minutes for all Hunters to eliminate the remaining Shadows in the docks but a soon as they got a chance to get some rest ,two more White Fang members with tuxedoes exited the bullhead and injected their bullets and transforming them into the muscular Steel Gigas of the Strenght Arcana.

Ruby, Sun and Blake reverted to their long rang modes and starts shooting towards the two Gigas, but do no damage as the hard shell deflects any bullets that tried to pierce bodies. The two Gigas immediately towards the group. One Gigas was able to knock Sun off his while the other was able to hit Ruby and sends her flying in the air. Aigis then ordered Palladion to safely get Ruby back to ground.

"Stand back everyone!" Dante said. "Well handle this." Dante said as he Makoto, Aigis and Koga stepped forward and confronted the Gigas.

One Gigas focused on Koga while the other one focused on Dante, Makoto and Aigis.

Koga tried to cut down the Gigas but the hard armor does gives protection to the Shadow and thus Koga's attacks rendered useless.

The other Gigas kept on swinging to try and hit any of the trio but misses with each swing. As the agility of the trio gave them an advantage. Aigis summoned Palladion to rush towards the Shadow to begin a clash. Palladion manage to knock down the Gigas giving both Dante and Makoto a chance to attack.

"Rhythmic Night!" Dante shouted as a combination strike.

Makoto pointed his Envoker on his head to summon another Persona.

"Titan!" Makoto shouted as he pulls the trigger and summons Titan of the Strength Arcana.

Titan delivered a downward slash that reflects the light of the moon causing to weaken the armor giving Dante an opening to finish of the Gigas. Dante built up electric energy by rapidly strumming Nevan until sending a powerful blast of lighting energy towards the Gigas destroying it.

After evading a punch from the Gigas Koga summoned his armor then transformed into Garo then charge towards the Gigas. Even with the Garo-Ken Koga was only giving the Gigas a scratch and doing little damage. The Gigas tried to deliver a devastating punch but only to miss as Koga flipped backward and evaded the punch.

"Koga its hard shell is giving us a hard time!" Zaruba said.

"I know." Koga replied.

"Koga, why don't we try Goten?" Zaruba said.

"That can work." Koga replied before drawing a symbol with his sword. The symbol begins to shine brighter, then a blast of light emitted from the symbol. "GOTEN!" Koga shouted as a gold metallic horse named Goten appeared in front of him

Koga rides Goten then immediately rushes towards the Gigas. Goten rammed the Gigas to weaken its armor. The Gigas threw some debris trying to hit Koga but misses due to the speed of Goten. Goten stomps to the ground causing a shockwave making the Gigas fall off its feet. The Garo-ken then transformed into a gigantic sword. Goten gallops towards the Gigas before leaping in the air over the Gigas. While in the air Koga cuts down the Gigas with his new sword in half before landing to the ground. Koga dispersed his armor along with Goten before sheathing his sword.

(End Song)

"All targets eliminated." Aigis said after scanning the area before being approached by Penny.

"Are you the anti-Shadow weapon sent by Kirijo Group?" Penny asked.

"Yes I am." Aigis replied.

"Then I have reached one of my goals." Penny said before reaching out her hand to Aigis. "It is a pleasure to meet you Aigis." Penny said.

"A pleasure as well Penny." Aigis said before grabbing Penny's hand for a hand shake.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Docks_

 _Time: 9:30 pm_

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Dante, Koga, Makoto, Sora, Aigis and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss and Yang appear on the scene.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby said to her partner.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake said.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" she pauses "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Weiss said.

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried. While Dante and the rest of his team looked on.

"I don't care." Weiss said.

"You don't care?" Blake surprisingly said.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake was cut off

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." looking at Sun behind her as she catches herself "Someone else." Weiss said.

Blake looking at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, Dante putting his shoulder on Blake giving her a nod she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding "Of course." Blake said.

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah!" Dante said before high fiving Ruby. She then was given another vision.

This time the vision was more than the last time. It shows the same two warriors who have been battling the horde of demons. Only now Ruby was able to identify the one with the white hood. Ruby saw everything like she was there herself.

"It's just too many of them…" the white hooded warriors said. All of the sudden Ruby quickly identifies her.

"Mom?" Ruby said in shock.

"Do not lose hope Miss Rose. We will survive this we will topple Mundus from this world. Only then I will close the gate." The other warrior said.

"I believe you. If only my team were here to help us." Summer said.

"There is a reason why I only chose you to come with me. And you will see why." The other warrior said.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself… Lord Sparda." Summer said while Ruby gave a curious look. After their conversation the vision had ended and Ruby was back to reality.

"Whoa that was weird." Ruby said.

"What was weird?" Dante asked.

"Nothing. Let's go home." Ruby said before realizing that Penny was not around anymore.

"It was fun guys see you around." Sun said before leaving

"See you dude." Dante said.

"See you Sun." Blake said while waving.

"Well everybody ready to go home?" Dante asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said as both Hector and Koromaru barked in response.

"Affirmative!" Aigis said.

"Then let's go!" Dante said.

As everyone was about to leave Blake fainted due to exhaustion. Dante was able to catch at the nick of time. Dante put her on his back and started carrying her back to Beacon.

While in the Bullhead heading towards Beacon Blake was lying on Dante's lap as a pillow sleeping.

"She's that tired huh?" Yang asked.

"Yeah…" Dante replied.

Back at Beacon Dante was able to put Blake on her bed before anyone else arrives. Just as Dante was about to leave Blake grabbed his arm pulling him closer to her.

"Thank you for helping me." Blake said with a smile.

"As I said you're more than a friend to me Blake." Dante said before being pulled by Blake for a kiss. "Go get some sleep. You need it." Dante said after kissing Blake then leaves the dorm. AS he heads back to his dorm Dante saw Hector waiting for him by the door.

"Hey kiddo. You want go to sleep?" Dante asked his companion who barked happily as response. "Yeah me too." Dante said before entering the dorm.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team DKSM dorm._

 _Time: 12:00 am_

It was midnight and everyone at Beacon was as sleep. While all student were sleeping, the Dark Hour has commenced. Makoto stood up from his bed unable to get some sleep. He then saw Koromaru sleeping on top Hector who was acting as a pillow. He was about to go back to bed until he noticed Pharos sitting at chair staring at him.

"Hello again Makoto." Pharos said.

"Pharos." Makoto said.

"I see Koromaru has arrived as well. Along with Aigis." Pharos said.

"Yeah. It seems Mitsuru wants to make sure that I can get all the help I'll be needing." Makoto said.

"How does it feel?" Pharos asked a weird question.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"How does it feel to have your friends with you now?" Pharos rephrasing his question.

"Too be honest I feel nervous and afraid." Makoto said while looking down. "What if I can't protect them?" Makoto questioning his abilities.

"You can do it. I believe in you." Pharos said. "As long as you're alive you can do it." Pharos said before fading away.

"Thanks Pharos…" Makoto said as he heard a voice within his head.

" _Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosesest to create Personas of the Death Arcana…_ " The voice said before fading away again from Makoto's head.

Makoto knew that his Personas of the Death Arcana due to relationship with Pharos.

After talking with Pharos Makoto went back to his bed to get some sleep.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Chapter 9.**

 **Now I'll be working on a side story for this one and hopefully it works fine.**

 **This has been VACman signing out…**


	10. Side Chapter 1

**Here we go first side chapter for Makoto.**

 **This shows how he activates the other Arcana's like in the game.**

 **First chapter is about cooking due to the fact that I have been watching a lot of Gordon Ramsay's videos. So I decide to have a short chapter about them cooking**

 **So here it is Side Chapter 1.1**

 _ **SOR**_

Side Chapter 1.1: Cooking Lessons

 _Location: Beacon Living room._

 _Time: 12:00 pm_

Today was an unusual day for everyone on Beacon as lunch for today was cancelled for unknown reasons and most of the students decide to have lunch outside the school and in the city. And as for our four teams they were starving and a certain peaceful boy and white head decide to take matters into their own hands.

Makoto was walking around the hallway trying to find something to eat. He then starts to smell something being cooked nearby and decide to check on who it was. It was Ren and Dante cooking lunch for the rest of his friends.

"Make sure that tuna is cooked properly and I don't want to see any burned seeds on one of them." Dante said while preparing the garnish for a tuna dish.

"You got it Dante." Ren said while cooking the tuna.

Makoto approached them then became curious.

"What are you guys doing?" Makoto asked.

"Were making lunch for everybody." Dante said before turning his attention to Makoto. "I think that one is done." Dante said as Ren place the tuna on a chopping board.

Dante then cuts the tuna in four cuts to check if the fish is cooked right or if it raw.

"That's a nice piece of fish." Dante said.

"Thanks Dante." Ren said before picking up another fillet of tuna.

"We already made four portions of tuna. We need to make eleven more for everybody." Dante said.

"Yes chef." Ren said.

"Can I help?" Makoto asked.

"Sure you can." Dante said as Makoto head to the other side of the past then puts on an apron. "Ren show Makoto what we are cooking for today." Dante said while making the four more salads to partner the tuna.

"Okay Makoto I know you can cook but I just want to show you how we cook this fish." Ren said as Makoto nodded. "First off we season the tuna with soy sauce." Ren said while rolling a fillet of tuna in soy sauce. "Then we brush it with wasabi." Ren said while brushing the soy sauce coated tuna with wasabi paste. "Then we cover it with sesame seeds until it's fully covered." Ren said while rubbing the marinated fish with sesame seeds. "Then we sear it." Ren said before placing the sesame seed crusted tuna on a frying pan with oil. "We cook it until the sesame seed are toasted." Ren said while frying the tuna.

"Okay I know what to do now." Makoto said while grabbing a fillet of tuna then starts rolling it in tray of soy sauce.

"All right guys we need eleven more portions for everybody guys." Dante said while plating another set of tuna. "We got to work fast guys." Dante said.

"Yes chef!" Both Ren and Makoto shouted while cooking their tunas.

After fifteen minutes the trio were able to create to create fifteen portions of sesame seed crusted tuna for them and their rest of the group.

"Alright guys. Good job." Dante said while wiping a pan from oil. "Now we cook the main course." Dante said as the oven made a ting sound signaling something is done roasting. "My ribs are done." Dante said as wears a pair of gloves then pulls out a roasting tray of a stuffed rib of beef. Dante then starts carving the beef then place on fifteen plates partnered with mash potatoes and mixed vegetables. "Alright guys you finish up here with carving this beef and I'll call everybody in their dorms." Dante said before heading towards the hallway leaving with Ren and Makoto to finish carving the beef. After few minutes both Ren and Makoto finished carving the meat for everyone for lunch and decide to take a break

"You guys really know how to cook." Makoto said.

"Well he said earlier that if he doesn't succeed as a hunter he can be a chef." Ren replied.

"Of all the people I met in this school, you are the most calm I've ever seen. How do you do that?" Makoto asked.

"Well it been in my nature to stay focus and keep calm." Ren said. "And if I want to relieve some stress I do some cooking." Ren said.

"To be honest it was tiring but it was so much fun cooking with you guys." Makoto said.

"Yeah let's do this some other time." Ren said before giving MAkoto a fist bump. All of the sudden Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

It appears his friendship with has given him the power to create Personas of the Magician Arcana.

After waiting for a few minutes Dante returns with everyone then have them seated at the table. Even with Rei and Koga.

"Now that everybody is here. Let's eat!" Dante said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said before having their lunch.

Everyone started tasting the two dishes that the trio made. Everyone was either satisfied or wanted more of the food they tasted. As for the trio they toasted at each other knowing their hard work ends in success.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **All right for Side Chapter 1.2 it is about Makoto dancing with both Sora and Kairi.**

 **I chose the song Dreamer's Paradise from the J-Pop group Dance Earth Party because it's a calm song and it can help me relax.**

 **This also focus the activation of both Chariot and Lovers Arcana's for Makoto.**

 **So here it is Side Chapter 1.2**

 _ **SOR**_

Side Chapter 1.2: Dance Earth

 _Location: Dance Room, Beacon_

 _Time: 3:00 pm_

Due to the stress that she has been dealing during her time in Beacon, Kairi decided to take her mind of by dancing at the Academy's dance room. She enters the room wearing a black jacket with the hood and her skirt. She was carrying a music player before placing it near one of the mirrors then took of her jacket showing her usual clothing. She then starts performing some stretching exercises before hit the play button.

(Insert DANCE EARTH PARTY feat. Mummy-D (RHYMESTER) / DREAMERS' PARADISE)

She closed her eyes while waiting for the opening. As when the music hits she remained focused and waited for the lyrics of the song to play.

 **Mitou no chi na no ni kyoushuukan  
Tamashii wa shitteru hourousha  
Yume ni mite iru PARADAISU  
Tadoritsuketara it would be nice**

Kairi waited for the beat of the music to start dancing

 **Tabi wo tsudzukeyou  
Mata sagasou  
Doko demo yukeru'n da**

Kairi starts dancing to the beat of the song like she knew the choreography matched to it. As the music gets faster she quickens her pace to catch up to the beat of the music. Little did she knew Sora was watching her dance. **  
Let's go now odorou  
Tsugi no DANSU FUROA  
Get down on it!  
Mou nakanaide **

He then decided to join her by performing a handspring then a flash kick before the chorus of the song giving Kairi a shocked expression before focusing on the dance.

 **Let's do it! Let's go!  
C'mon! C'mon! koko wo  
Hanareru no wa samishii keredo  
Let's do it! Let's go!**

Sora and Kairi starts dancing synched at each other to the chorus of the song. Both of them were following to the beat of the song. **  
C'mon! Kono mune wa  
Hajikeru takanaru afuredasu so...  
Break through the sadness  
I'm looking for happiness  
Saa ikanakucha...**

As they keep on dancing to the chorus the song starts to slow down and they start dancing slowly. Kairi then paused the player and talked to Sora.

"Sora what are you doing here?" Kairi asked.

"Well I saw you here dancing alone and I thought you look lonely. So why not join you?" Sora said.

"Aw…you're worried about me aren't you?" Kairi asked.

"A little." Sora said before being hugged by Kairi.

"Now how about we finish this dance?" Kairi said after hugging Sora.

"You bet." Sora said as someone enters the dance room. It was Makoto who was still wearing his usual outfit.

"Hey guys." Makoto said.

"Hey." Both Sora and Kairi said.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Makoto asked.

"Sure why not?" Kairi said.

"Come on let's go." Sora said as they made a triangle formation with Kairi in front and Sora on her left while Makoto at her right. Kairi then hit the play button to resume dancing in synched.

 **Kyou mo dokoka de umareteru**

Both Sora and Kairi pointed at Makoto who was doing a solo before he and Kairi turned to Sora for his solo. **  
Atarashii SUTEPPU wo motometeru**

Sora performed a quick step dance then performed a hand stand before him and Makoto starts pointing at Kairi for her solo. **  
Koushite mezameta kono asa**

Kairi then was poppin' and locking for her solo before the three of starts dancing together again as one. **  
Saki he susumeba ii dake sa**

The trio then starts to dance again it synch before waiting for the chorus to hit again.

 **Tabi wa owaranai  
Mitsuketai kara  
Chijou no rakuen wo**

Both Sora and Makoto started dancing together while Kairi kneels to the ground giving both of them the spot light. **  
Let's go now isogou  
Tsugi no yukisaki  
Sasurau  
Junbi wa OK!**

Both Sora and Makoto then knelt to the ground as Kairi stood up did a little solo before the chorus.

 **Let's do it! Let's go!  
C'mon! C'mon! koko wo  
Hanareru no wa samishii keredo  
Let's do it! Let's go!  
C'mon! Kono mune wa  
Hajikeru takanaru afuredasu so...  
Break through the sadness  
I'm looking for happiness  
Saa ikanakucha...**

The trio then continues to dance in synch throughout the second chorus. As the song slows down Kairi steps back then Makoto and Sora steps forward.

 **Michi naki michi wo kokoro ni kimete  
Bokura wa odoru doro ni mamirete  
Yogoreta kutsu yori waza migakouze  
Tsugi no SUTEEJI he to tabidatouze (Yeah!)**

Both Makoto and Sora starts to do some tutting formations before the songs starts build. After tutting Kairi steps forward and the duo steps back.

 **Kimi wa Dancer no naka no Dancer odoru Dancer? Iya, odorasu Dancer  
Sekaijuu no Party People mina makikonde Earthquake suru ban sa  
Dare mo ga fuan sa (Hmmm ...) demo sono fuan ga itsuka kitto Big Fun ni naru  
Hora bishitto ippo fumidasouze Just get down! Get down now!**

During this part Kairi does some pop and lock before performing a handstand freeze.

 **Get down get down now now  
Get down get down now  
Get down on it! Get down on it!  
Let's go now odorou  
Tsugi no DANSU FUROA  
Get down on it! Get down on it!**

The trio then starts marching until to the start of the final chorus.

 **Let's do it! Let's go!  
C'mon! C'mon! koko wo  
Hanareru no wa samishii keredo  
Let's do it! Let's go!  
C'mon! Kono mune wa  
Hajikeru takanaru afuredasu so...  
Break through the sadness  
I'm looking for happiness  
Saa ikanakucha...**

The trio then dance to the chorus together for one last time before ending the dance.

(End Song)

After dancing the trio lies to the ground exhausted. Sora then kicked back up then dusted himself.

"You guys stay here I'll go get us some drinks." Sora said before leaving Makoto and Kairi.

"He's energetic guy I tell you." Makoto said.

"Yeah. He's been like that ever since we left the island." Kairi said.

"What island?" Makoto asked.

"I'll tell you another time." Kairi said while catching her breath.

"That was so fun I hope we get to do it again." Makoto reflecting on what he did with Kairi and Sora.

"I agree. Let's do it again sometime." Kairi said as all of the sudden Makoto hears a voice within his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Lovers Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Being friends with Kairi just gave him the ability to summon Personas of the Lovers Arcana.

After talking with Kairi Sora arrived with the drinks that he promised.

"Here you go guys." Sora said as he gives the drinks to both Kairi and Makoto.

"Well I'll go on a head guys." Kairi said before getting up. "See ya." Kairi said before leaving the dance room along with her player.

"Yeah see ya." Sora said while looking down.

"You like her don't you?" Makoto asked as Sora get a shocked expression.

"What no. I don't…" Sora said while blushing.

"Come on." Makoto said while placing his arm over Sora's shoulder. "You can tell it to me. Were partners and teammates, so come on tell me." Makoto said.

"Yes I do." Sora said while trying to keep his blush.

"Tell you what. I won't tell her." Makoto said. "But you will tell her." He added.

"When?" Sora asked.

"At the right time my friend. At the right time…" Makoto said before leaving the dance room. As he was about to reach for the door another voice rang in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Chariot Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Being his partner and his wingman Makoto has activated his ability to summon Personas of the Chariot Arcana.

After talking with Sora Makoto decided to head back to the dorm and get some rest.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **So there it guys most of these Side Chapters maybe Makoto based for the most of them.**

 **Anyway I'll be focusing on the next chapter which will introduce us the Dark Angel Nelo Angelo. This has been VACman signing out of SOR…**


	11. Chapter 10: The Dark Angel Chronicles 1

**Here it is guys Chapter 10 which will part of the Dark Angel Chronicles.**

 **If you guys have watched the Mighty Morphing Power Ranger. They had a mini-series about the green ranger. So this is going to be like that.**

 **So this will be at least five chapters about Nelo and Dante.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 10 of SOR.**

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Dark Angel Chronicles

(Part 1-The Arrival)

 _Location: Tukson's Book Trade_

 _Time: 11:30 am_

It was a normal day at Tukson's Book Trade. Business was flowing, customers leaving with a book and Tukson was making money. It all good for him, until someone entered the store. It was a man wearing a black cloak, the man's face was covered by both a hood and a mask. He was also holding a sword on his left hand.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Tukson greeted to the man. The man ignored the greeting and went over to one of the bookshelves. The man pulled out one of the books and started reading.

As the man was reading two more individual entered the store. One was male the other was female. The male was shown to be a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, somehow purple hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body. The female young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Tukson greeted the new customer. The male saw the hooded figure and decide to approach him.

"Hey buddy I think it's time for you leave." The man said to the hooded figure. The hooded figure kept on reading ignoring the warning. "Hey buddy you heard what I said?!" The boy said in an angry tone.

"Calm down Mercury we have other matters right now." The female said to her partner now named Mercury. Mercury just scoffed and left.

"Okay Emerald." Mercury said to the female who is now named Emerald.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?" Emerald asked Tukson.

"Yes we do." Tukson replied.

"That's great!" Emerald excitingly said.

"Would you like a copy?" Tukson asked.

"No I was just wondering. Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?" Emerald asked.

"He's got it. Hardback too." Mercury said while showing the book.

"Ooh, options are nice." Emerald said.

"Eh, no pictures." Mercury said while closing the book. "Hey! Do you have any comics?" Mercury asked

"Near the front." Tukson replied.

"Oh, no, wait!" Emerald said while facing Tukson "What... about... "Third Crusade"?" Emerald asked

"Um... I..." Tukson said nervously. "...don't believe we carry that one."

"Oh." Mercury said while slamming a book.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked. As the situation was getting more intense the hooded figure close the book he was reading and decided to listen.

"Tukson's Book Trade." Tukson said.

"And you're Tukson?" Emerald asked again.

"That's right." Tukson replied.

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?" Emerald asked as the hooded figure decided to hide in between the bookshelves.

"Yes." Tukson said.

"And, what was it again?" Mercury asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Tukson replied.

"Except the Third Crusade." Emerald said.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson said while feeling dread.

"It's false advertising!" Mercury said.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald said while Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken. "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo." Emerald said while Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens. "Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that." Emerald said while Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson. "And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?" Emerald said.

"Yes."

"And you know why we're here?" Emerald said.

"Yes." Tukson said while Mercury was getting ready to kill the man until a blue sword halted both Mercury and Emerald.

The duo turned their attention to where the sword came from. It came from the left hand of the hooded man that Mercury tried to intimidate.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Mercury said to the man.

"You pathetic excuse of a criminal…" The man slowly said.

"What?" Emerald said.

"If you're going to kill a man, make sure he doesn't get a chance to escape." The hooded man said before sending two more sword towards the duo. Both Mercury and Emerald evaded the swords.

Mercury immediately charges towards the hooded figure and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick only to miss the target. The hooded man then teleported behind Mercury then delivered a lethal palm strike sending Mercury to a book shelf. Emerald then pulled out her customized pistols then started firing towards the hooded man. The hooded man immediately pulled out his sword which was long katana with a black handle and a red dragon wrapped around it. The man begins to rapidly twirl it to block the bullets coming towards him. The man then aligns the bullets he collected then sends them towards Emerald who evaded the bullets. Emerald then transformed her pistols to its sickle mode then headed towards the hooded man. She tried to cut the man but to no avail as the hooded man evaded most of the attacks before pushing her back by using the back of handle before kicking her towards Mercury. The man then sheathed his katana then summoned five more swords he sent out earlier then formed a star formation then sends it towards the duo.

Both Emerald and Mercury was able to evade the swords then escaped the hooded and started running away from danger. The hooded man stepped out the store then gave a long whistle. As both Mercury and Emerald kept on running out of an alleyway a dire wolf with white and brown fur started chasing them. The wolf was fast enough to catch up with the duo and jumped over them halting their movement.

Mercury tried to kick the wolf but missed due to the wolf's reaction. The wolf then tried to bite Mercury but Emerald used a gas bomb to help them escape. The hooded man went to his wolf then starts petting him.

"Don't worry Damien we will get them." The hooded man said to his wolf now named Damien.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Headmasters office_

 _Time: 1:00 pm_

Ozpin was staring at the window, waiting for someone to arrive. He then took a sip of his coffee then decide to sit down on his chair. As he was about to reach for his scroll, the elevator arrived at his floor. The passengers were Dante and Makoto, as both exited on the elevator to meet with Ozpin.

"Ah Mister Redgrave and Mister Yuki please take a seat." Ozpin said as both Makoto and Dante sit down. "Now Mister Redgrave, I want to talk about your actions for the past few days." Ozpin said before drinking his coffee.

"Alright, let's hear it." Dante simply replied.

"What you did was…" Ozpin said giving Dante and Makoto a curious look. "…honorable." Ozpin added as Dante gave a shock. "You chose to help someone who you considered special. You decide to aid Miss Belladonna in her dilemma knowing that she can't handle it on her own. For that you have my respect." Ozpin said. "However, for breaking one the school's rules you shall be suspended for at least two days as punishment same goes Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said. "Is that clear?" Ozpin asked.

"I understand professor. I'll go tell Blake as well." Dante said.

"No need I already told Miss Belladonna about it. And she accepted the punishment." Ozpin said.

"I see professor." Dante said.

"But that's not the only reason I called you here." Ozpin said giving Dante a concerned look. "You mentioned about the White Fang using specialized bullets that transformed them into Shadows correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes." Both Dante and Makoto said.

"It appears that the rumors then were true." Ozpin said.

"What rumors headmaster?" Makoto asked.

"Rumor has it that the White Fang have been running midnight operations for the past few weeks. Capturing Shadows and extracting their blood." Ozpin said.

"That's impossible, there is no way that the White Fang can weaponized Shadow blood." Makoto said until realizing a possibility that he thought would be possible. "Not unless a Persona user is helping them." Makoto said.

"That is a possibility. Atlas has begun investigation to this incident." Ozpin said before grabbing his scroll. "For the time being I want you two remain calm and continue your daily activities." Ozpin said as the duo nodded and left the office.

 _At the Elevator._

Dante and Makoto waited for the elevator to reach the ground.

"That sucks." Dante said.

"Cheer up man at least you didn't get expelled. So did Blake." Makoto said.

"Yeah but I kinda feel bad for Blake. Now that she knows that the White Fang are the ones who causing all this trouble." Dante said.

"Don't worry we'll find out who's responsible for this mess." Makoto said.

"Yeah we will." Dante said while raising his fist.

"Damn straight!" Makoto said while giving Dante a fist bump then heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Devil Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Being friends and following him as his leader with Dante has given Makoto the ability to summon Personas of the Devil Arcana.

After having a conversation with Makoto Dante decides to head back to his dorm because of his suspension while Makoto heads to his next class.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team DKSM dorm._

 _Time: 1:30 pm_

Dante arrived at his dorm and saw Hector was lying on the ground waiting for him.

"Hey kiddo." Dante said while petting with him. "I'm gonna get some sleep. I want you to roll over if you want to, okay?" Dante said as Hector barked in response.

As he was about to lie down on his bed he heard a knock from his door. He approached it then placed his left ear near it.

"Who is it?" Dante asked.

"It's me." The one who knocked said.

"Blake?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." Blake replied. "Can I come in?" Blake asked as Dante opened the door.

"Sure you can." Dante said as Blake enters the dorm and sat on a chair. "Something wrong?" Dante asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just came here to say thank you." Blake said. "And I appreciate on what you did. Even though you got into trouble." Blake said.

"Hey that's what I do to people who are important to me. I don't care if I get into trouble or whatever." Dante said.

"Why are you like that? Acting as the hero to everyone?" Blake asked.

"That's how I met you remember?" Dante sarcastically asked.

"Yeah…" Blake said before giving Dante a hug. "But I'm scarred that I might lose you again." Blake said while hugging Dante. Dante returned the favor and gave Blake a hug.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Dante said. "I'll be right here with you, I promise." Dante said as Blake looked to his eyes.

"I believe in you." Blake said before kissing him by the lips for at least two minutes.

After kissing Blake Dante lifts her up then placed her to desk near the door. He then locked the door then continues to kiss her but with more passion as Blake wrapped her legs around his waist. Dante then carried her to his bed while kissing. After placing her at his bed Dante looked Blake before kissing her again. Dante then slowly starts kissing her neck which made her a little excited, she then starts holding him tighter as if she doesn't want to let him go while Dante was kissing her neck.

As the two were about take each other's clothes off Hector starts barking at the door. The two turns their attention to the door and heard a knock from it. Both Dante and Blake started laughing then stood up from his bed then checked on who was at the door.

"Uh…Dante." The person at the door said.

"Ruby?" Dante said as he opened the door.

"Hey have you seen Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Why what's wrong?" Dante asked.

"Well Little Yang is looking for her." Ruby replied as Blake popped out on Dante's arm.

"Hey Ruby. What's up?" Blake asked.

"Well Little Yang's looking for you." Ruby said.

"Don't worry I'm heading out." Blake said before exiting the dorm. "I'll see you later Dante." Blake said before leaving the dorm with Ruby.

As he was about to close door Dante saw Blake giving him a wink without Ruby noticing. Dante gave a small grin before closing the door. He then noticed Hector who was sitting up in front of him.

"You saw nothing." Dante said while pointing at Hector who barked as a response. "Good boy." Dante said while patting his before heading to bed.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Streets of Vale_

 _Time: 3:00 pm_

Mercury and Emerald managed to escape the hooded figure that attacked them and decided to take a rest in an alleyway.

"What the hell was that?!" Mercury said while panting.

"I don't know but we're that we got away. Otherwise we would be dead by now." Emerald said. "Anyway we need to get back and report this to Cinder." Emerald said to her partner.

"Are you crazy? We're gonna report that we failed are task today?!" Mercury said to his partner.

"No! We're gonna report that we almost got killed by something we've never seen before." Emerald said while panting. "Now come on. He still may be after us." Emerald said as the duo exited the alleyway.

Little did they know that the hooded figure was listening to their conversation the whole time as a blue sword was following them.

"The hunt begins then." The hooded man said while walking with Damien at his side.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: DKSM dorm_

 _Time: 3:30 pm_

After having a fun time with Blake Dante decided to take a nap and waited for the rest of his teammates. He then felt a resonance from his brother's sword. He decided to grab it and unsheathes it. He touched the back of the katana then closed his eyes for a minute. He then felt a presence within the blade.

All the sudden within Dante's mind. He starts to walk a long dark corridor with no lights on. He turns around and saw nothing. He rotates and only see nothing but darkness. The only source of light that he can see was that from the path way that he was stepping on. Dante started slowly walking forward after a minute of walking Dante reached a dead end which was a door. He opened the door and went inside.

It was a white room with white chair with a table near it. Dante was about to approach the chair until he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Dante quickly turned around and was surprised on what he saw.

"No way…" Dante said.

"It's been a while…" The one who entered said. "…brother." The man said before approaching him. "You look different." He added.

"So are you." Dante said to the man who is said to be his brother.

The man immediately sat down to the chair.

The man looked like Dante but older, his hair was white and combed backwards. He was wearing a dark blue leather vest with no inner shirt. Along with the vest he was wearing brown fingerless gloves on his hands and dark blue pants and brown long boots.

"What have you been doing Dante?" the man asked.

"I've been surviving after our little family reunion a few years ago. What about you? Where the hell have you been Vergil?" Dante saying the name of the man which was his older brother Vergil.

"After our last fight I was trapped at the Demon world remember?" Vergil said. "After that I somehow got captured by the Prince of Darkness himself and turned me into his slave." Vergil said.

"You fought Mundus and survived?" Dante asked.

"If you call it a fight then yes. I survived." Vergil said. "But I had a contingency plan." Vergil said.

"Contingency plan?" Dante asked.

"You know Kairi right? Sora's friend?" Vergil asked.

"That's right. She said that you gave her your amulet. Why?" Dante asked.

"So that I can have my revenge against Mundus. He is the reason why I am in this torment." Vergil said before standing up.

"And Kairi?" Dante asked.

"You don't see it don't you." Vergil said. "You don't the radiance of light that surrounds her don't you?" Vergil asked.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

"When we were young boys mom would tell us her favorite bed-time story. Do you know what it is?" Vergil said.

"The Princess of Light." Dante said. "Yeah I know that story very well." Dante said before realizing a certain possibility. "You're thinking that she the one." Dante said.

"Yes her heart is pure from darkness, her heart alone can save this world from the Heartless and her heart alone can weaken Mundus." Vergil said. "That is why I saved from the organization and also have her deliver you my amulet." Vergil said.

"Why did you gave her your amulet?" Dante asked.

"To tell you the truth Dante. I'm not really your brother but a representation of his spirit, he gave the amulet to you because he that there is no salvation for him in current state. That he knows that he will be forever a slave Mundus." The spirit of Vergil said.

"That figures." Dante said.

"But I believe that there is a way to free him from Mundus's grasp." The spirit said.

"If there is a way to save. Then tell me." Dante said. "Please." Dante said.

"You have amulets and your brother's sword." The spirit said. "In order for you to save him you need both amulets to be united as one again then place on his chest to enter his mind. While you do that you must hold his sword so that he can remember you and everyone he knew will remember." The spirit said before standing up. "Now you must go find you brother and save him. Do it for him, do it for yourself but most of all do it for your mother." The spirit said before fading away leaving Dante alone in the room.

As he was about to leave the room a bright light burst at center of the room almost blinding Dante. As the light dimmed down a woman with blonde long hair wearing a black long dress and a red scarf appears before him.

"Hello Dante." The woman said.

"Mom?" Dante said. "Is that you?" Dante asked.

"Yes my son it's been a long time." Eva said.

"I was hoping that I would never see you again." Dante said.

"That I thought too my son. But heartwarming will have to wait. I have something important to tell you." Eva said. "Other than the Princess of Light being real there is another story I tell you every time before you go to bed. Care to remember that story?" Eva said.

Dante thought about it for minute then remembers the other story that his told when he was a boy.

"The story of the Maidens of Remnant." Dante said.

"That's right." Eva said.

"Are you telling me that god-like individuals are real?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Eva said. "But that is the least of your worries. As of now one person seeks their power and use to destroy Remnant." Eva said.

"What do you want me to do about?" Dante asked.

"I need you search for one of them for she is near you. I need to protect her otherwise Vale will fall." Eva said.

"That is going to be a tough one to do mom. I mean what happens when her powers are taken how do you expect me to fight a person that has powers that kept Remnant safe for thousands of years?" Dante asked.

"Have you forgotten who you are? You the son of Sparda. If there is a will there is a way, and that come in a very specific sword." Eva said as Dante realized the sword that she was talking about.

"You're talking about father's sword are you?" Dante asked as Eva nodded. "But the sword was destroyed how can I use it?" Dante asked.

"You have to figure it out soon my son." Eva said. "But it is time for me to go. Know this that I will always be with in life or in death…" Eva said before fading away.

"Mom!" Dante said as he tried grasp Eva's hand before fading away. Dante knelt to the ground and started crying. "Mom please come back." Dante said as tears come rushing from his eyes. "Mom…" Dante said as he returns to reality.

"Dante! Dante!" Sora trying to wake up Dante from his meditation.

Dante woke up and saw all his teammates surrounding him.

"You okay?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me." Dante said before sheathing his brother's katana a placed near his bed.

"Are you sure? You look you're about to pass out." Koga asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." Dante replied.

"That is strange I felt a peaceful presence earlier. It came from the sword." Zaruba said. "Dante what was that sword you were holding?" Zaruba asked.

"It was my brother's he kept it hidden in Beacon. Knowing that I would need it." Dante said.

" _Just you wait Vergil. I'm going to save your ass one way or another_." Dante thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Unknown part of Vale_

 _Time: 7:30 pm_

Emerald and Mercury arrived at an old warehouse building still on edge after their encounter with the hooded man. As they were walking around the area a female approached them. The woman has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red, she wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists.

"Cinder! Finally we found you." Emerald said to the woman now named Cinder.

"Report. What happened to the book store?" Cinder asked.

"Sorry Cinder but we failed." Emerald said.

"What?!" Cinder said in a surprised tone.

"We couldn't get the job done." Mercury said as Cinder became curious.

"You mean to tell me that Tukson evaded you? You had the advantage, the skills, and the plans to kill an unarmed Faunus. And yet here you are telling me that you couldn't kill him?!" Cinder said in an anger tone.

"We were interrupted by unknown man. He prevented us from killing Tukson." Emerald said.

"Were you able to identify the person?" Cinder asked.

"No, he was well hooded and he was wearing a mask." Mercury said.

"I even tried to use my semblance to no avail as he kept on attacking us." Emerald said.

"Whoever he is, if he is a threat in our mission. We must find him and kill him." Cinder said as they were about to leave. A loud growl was heard in a dark alleyway causing them to stop.

Out of the darkness of the alleyway Damien was the source of the growl appeared and started walking towards the trio. Right behind him was the hooded man who walking with his dire wolf

"If you're going to run away from me make sure you don't leave track." The hooded figure said.

"That's him, that's the one been chasing us!" Mercury said.

"Identify yourself!" Cinder said to the hooded figure.

"So you want to know the name of your killer before you die? How strange…" The hooded figure said while unsheathing his katana. "Now step forward if you want to die." The hooded figure said while performing a hidari gedan no kamae stance in front of them.

The trio looked at each other and thought to themselves that if they're going to get out of this one alive, they must either escape or defeat this hooded figure. With that said and done both Mercury and Emerald charged towards the hooded figure. Both failed at the initial attempts to hit him as the hooded man simply back step at the right moment. After that failed attempt Mercury continued to deliver more kicks towards the hooded figure but kept on missing horribly. The hooded figure was uninterested to Mercury's attempts to kick him. Then all of the sudden Mercury was able to land a kick at the right side of the hooded figures head.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Mercury said with a smile until he saw the hooded figure tilted his head and grabbed Mercury's foot and started slamming Mercury to the ground left to right. Seeing this Emerald decided to use her semblance to create an illusion to the mind of the hooded figure. Unfortunately for her the hooded figure had other plans. As he was about to slam Mercury one more time, he stared at her direction.

"Nice try little girl, but I've seen enough death for one lifetime that illusions don't phase me anymore." The hooded figure said as he threw Mercury towards her unprepared. Both Mercury and Emerald collided and both fell to the floor. The hooded figure approached them with his katana about to deliver the finishing blow until an arrow was launched and the hooded figure caught it even without looking. "So you decided to fight after all?" The hooded figure said to Cinder.

"How about you take on someone your own size?" Cinder said before firing another arrow at the hooded figure. He easily evaded the bolt and started walking slowly towards her. Cinder kept on firing more arrows at his. He evaded most of them until when he was almost close enough one arrow was able to damage his hood almost revealing his hair.

The hooded figure decide to halt his advance and ripped his hood revealing his long black hair. His mask that was covering his face was still intact.

"So you want to see the face that will haunt you for the rest of your life?" The hooded figure said before placing his left hand on his mask. He removes the lock on his mask and slowly removes it from his face and dropping it on the floor. As his mask was removed it was revealing his face which was pale and veins were showing at his face the man had red eyes. The man pointed his sword at Cinder's direction and began to speak.

"If you want to ask who am I? I will tell you then." The man said in a menacing way. "My name is Nelo Angelo. And death has come for you Cinder Fall." The man said.

"What?" Cinder said while pointer her bow at Nelo. "How do you know my name?" Cinder asked.

"You tried the power of the Fall Maiden. My master cannot allow that." Nelo said. "Now prepare yourself!" Nelo said before charging towards Cinder.

(Insert DMC 1-Ultraviolet)

Cinder was able to evade the blade and fire an arrow towards Nelo, in a quick instant Nelo was able to deflect the arrow with his sword. She then switched her bow into twin swords and started clashing with Nelo. Both were neck and neck when it comes to close range neither one of them landing a hit, metal kept on clashing non-stop, and a stalemate occurred as both held their ground.

"Impressive, no has ever survive five minutes against me." Nelo said while his blade clashes with Cinder's.

"Such strength. I didn't know Beacon had such warriors." Cinder said as Nelo begins to laugh.

"You may be smart but not that smart. You honestly believe that I am a student Beacon?" Nelo said. "Whom I sever can annihilate kingdoms with a snap of his finger." Nelo said. "The one I serve is the same demon lord that launched an invasion many decades ago. The one they call the Prince of Darkness." Nelo said as Cinder became curious.

"What?!" Cinder said. "But Mundus what defeated many years how can he survive?" Cinder said.

"You should be more worried about yourself for now!" Nelo said before rushing towards her who back flips then switched her swords to its bow form then started shooting towards Nelo.

Nelo deflected the arrows then sends three blue swords towards her. Cinder was able to deflect the swords before sending another set arrows. Nelo cut down every arrow she sends before getting close to her. Cinder converts to her bow to its twin swords then starts clashing blades with Nelo again.

As both warriors kept on fighting Emerald and Mercury watched on and tries to find a way to help out Cinder. Emerald found a cylinder with red sap in it. Mercury then charges towards Nelo to help Cinder. Mercury was able to deliver a series of swift kick combine with his gunshots from his legs Mercury was hit Nelo and gave him three bullet holes on his chest. Cinder then immediately shoots four at Nelo who takes it before kneeling to the ground.

"How does it feel jackass!?" Mercury said before laughing.

"It felt great." Nelo said while pulling out the arrows one by one then quickly regenerate. Nelo then summoned eight more spectral swords then sends them towards Cinder.

Cinder was able to deflect seven of them before getting hit at her right shoulder by the eight sword. Nelo was about deliver the finishing blow until Emerald threw cylinder causing the red sap to hit Nelo. After being smeared by the red sap two Ursais destroyed a wall of the warehouse giving the trio a chance to escape leaving Nelo and Damien to deal with the Ursais.

"Damien take care of the other one." Nelo said as Damien barked as a response.

One Ursa swing its massive paw to try and attack Damien who evades the attack then runs towards the Ursa then pounce at it, killing the bear Grimm. Nelo sheathed his katana then waited for the other Ursa to attack. The Ursa rushed towards Nelo to devour him. But as soon as the Ursa got close enough in a blink of an eye Nelo cuts down the Ursa in half then sheathes his katana again.

(End Song)

Nelo scans around the area to search for the trio. After searching around the warehouse Nelo picked up his mask then wears his hood back on.

"Come Damien, the master waiting for us." Nelo said before leaving the warehouse with Damien.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **Now the next four chapters will focus on Nelo battling the three teams before the final confrontation with Dante.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	12. Chapter 11: The Dark Angel Chronicles 2

**Here it is guys part two of five for Dark Knight Chronicles and Chapter 11 for SOR.**

 **Now for this one I had best food fight first before Nelo taking on Team JNPR.**

 **Basically he'll be taking on all three teams before his final confrontation with Dante.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 11**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 11: The Dark Angel Chronicles (Part 2- Nelo vs JNPR)

 _Location: Outskirts of Vale_

 _Time: 9:00 pm_

Nelo Angelo arrived at a cave in the mountains along with his dire wolf Damien. He then stars climbing down the depths of the cave until reaching a bottom less pit. After climbing down for at least an hour Nelo Angelo arrived at a huge area beneath the mountain. It was a giant waterfall at the other end of the giant room. In the middle of the room was a crack that was recently punctured. He removed his hood then takes off his mask. He then stabbed his katana at the crack and knelt to the ground. Damien also did the same lowering his head to the cold floor.

After waiting for a few minutes a thunder storm was creating inside. A few thunder bolts hit the room barely missing both Nelo Angelo and his wolf. Then out of the thunder storm a trio of red thunder bolts in a triangle formation descends appearing before Nelo Angelo. The thunder bolts then speak to his summoner.

" **Ah my favorite disciple. You have arrived**." The thunder bolts said as Nelo Angelo nodded in response. " **For centuries I have a waited this moment. I have waited for my revenge against the world itself**. **Anything to report Nelo?** " The thunder bolts asked.

"Master I have found her. Cinder Fall is here in Vale." Nelo said before standing up then sheathes his katana. "Give me the order to eliminate her." Nelo said.

" **No I have other plans for you Nelo**." The thunder bolt said. " **A greater threat is at Beacon. Someone you know very well…** " The thunder bolts said Nelo became curious.

"What do you mean my lord?" Nelo asked.

" **The son of the treacherous one, he lives.** " The thunder bolt said. " **As long as he is alive our plan will fail. I want you to eliminate him once and for all.** " The thunder bolts said.

"My master I'm not against you're will or anything, but how is it that hunting him down is more important that taking out Cinder?" Nelo asked.

" **Because Sparda's blood flows within him. At any moment he will tap into his full potential and he will be unstoppable. We must eliminate him now otherwise he will foil our plans. Salem can wait our main concern right now is him.** " The thunder bolt said.

"If it needs to be done then I as you order my lord." Nelo said.

" **Good. But to be sure that you get job done.** " The thunder bolt said before striking him with red lightning. Nelo screams through the pain he was receiving from his master. " **Now is time to unleash your true potential.** " The thunder bolts said while shocking Nelo with red lighting. " **Now you, my greatest weapon shall be the ultimate form of destruction!** " The thunder bolt said as the last of lightning struck Nelo and given him a new armor.

It was a heavy, green colored armor with blue, pulsating lines running across it, and a purple, bat like cape. The armor features a helmet which fully encloses his head; a still, humanoid face with glowing, orange eyes detailing the front of the helmet, and red and blue horns protrude from the sides.

" **Now you are complete.** " The thunder bolt said as Nelo drew out his new sword which was a large black claymore. " **You can transform back to your human appearance if you find it convenient.** " The thunder bolt said as Nelo reverted back to his human form.

"Then I will destroy him then master. And I will not return until I bring you his head." Nelo said before turning Damien. "Come we have to hunt." Nelo said.

" **You must provoke him in order for you to get attention. Focus on his friends first.** " The thunder bolt said.

"Understood master." Nelo said before grabbing his mask and leave with Damien.

" **Now go and let them all know that I Mundus has returned!"** the thunder bolt said before laughing maniacally.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Time: 12:00 pm_

 _Location: Cafeteria_

It was new day for our heroes especially for team RWBY after what has transpired in the last few days. Weiss being more of a team player, Yang meeting new people, Ruby being more serious to her role in the team and finally Blake, became more open to her team and her friends. They decide to have lunch at the Cafeteria. Team RWBY are sitting together as Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked her partner.

"Nothing." Blake said as she closed her book. "Just looking over some notes from last semester." Blake added.

"Lame." Yang said after catching a grape with her mouth. "So you and Dante huh." Yang said.

"What about it?" Blake asked.

"I see you two together. I mean, he's being a gentleman to you, he's being honest to you. You get what I mean." Yang said before catching another grape with her mouth.

"Well were childhood friends. He just came back now, knowing that he was alive and well. And then all of the sudden he show me that I'm more than a friend to him as he is to me." Blake said while smiling.

"Yeah and he kissed you when he brought you to our dorm so nothing really to hide." Yang said while catching another grape.

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath.

Ruby clears her throat before she talks. "Sisters... friends... Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss said.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby said.

"This ought to be good." Yang said before catching another grape.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby said as Sora Koga and Makoto entered the Cafeteria and sat next to team RWBY.

"Hey guys." Sora said.

"Sup ladies." Makoto said.

"Hello." Koga said.

"Hey guys." Blake said before noticing that Dante wasn't with them. "Hey where's Dante?" Blake asked.

"Dante is at the dorm meditating." Koga replied.

"Meditating for what?" Yang asked.

"Ever since he got that sword he has been meditating with it." Sora said.

"It is as if he is talking to somebody within that sword." Makoto said.

"He is talking to somebody within that sword. Not physically but spiritually." Zaruba said before being raised by Koga.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Whoever gave him that sword made sure that his spirit is within it." Zaruba said.

"Communicating with spirits. How does he do that?" Ruby asked.

"That's easy." Zaruba said gaining everyone's attention. "Koga can do it as well." Zaruba said.

"Is it true?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. As you may have all known just like Blake Dante and I were childhood friends. My father Saejima Taiga was able to teach me and Dante a few things. One of them is communicating with spirits trapped or placed within certain objects." Koga said.

"That's unexpected. Why does he need to communicate with the spirit within the sword?" Yang asked.

The trio starts at looking at each other before nodding for after a minute.

"Because he wants to find a way to save his brother." Sora said.

"Brother? You mean Vergil?" Blake asked as Koga nodded. "But I thought he was dead." Blake said.

"He didn't tell you?" Koga asked.

"Tell me what?" Blake said.

"That I almost killed my brother at the Demon realm. But somehow he survives." Dante said after entering the Cafeteria then sat down next to them.

"Hey Dante." Ruby said.

"Wait a minute. You never told me about Vergil. What happened?" Blake asked.

"Another time for a long story. Sorry, as much I want to tell you but I can't right now." Dante said.

"Oh…" Blake replied.

"Anyway what's for lunch?" Dante asked.

"The usual." Everyone replied even Zaruba.

"Great…" Dante said as Nora throws another grape at Yang who caught by her mouth and ate it. "So what's going on?" Dante asked.

"Ruby's trying to get us to high spirits." Blake replied.

"Oh really?" Dante asked.

"Did you steal my binders?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said while making a peace sign with both of her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby replied to Blake while pointing at her.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang!_ Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang said as everyone groaned at the pun. An apple was tossed at Yang's face.

"That was so bad." Zaruba said.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said.

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss said.

"I got it!" Nora shouted.

"I for one think that..." Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

"Uh-oh…" Zaruba said knowing what will happen next.

 _Outside the cafeteria_

Sun was walking around with his partner and told him about the events of the cargo ships.

He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle.

He wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

"Man, that's harsh." His partner said.

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super-fast while he was freakishly strong and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun said.

"Nice." His partner said.

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?" Sun said.

"Got it!" His partner said before Sun whispers a secret to his ear.

"And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret", I'm talking _secret_ secret." Sun said.

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it." His partner said.

"You better." Sun said without noticing the food fight inside the cafeteria. "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the _coolest!_ No offense to you guys." Sun said.

"None taken." His partner said.

"They're just in here. I'm _really_ excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" Sun asked.

"Dude." His partner said while posing with his teeth shining.

"Good point." Sun said before opening the door and students starts rushing out of the cafeteria.

(Insert Best Day Ever: Food Fight RWBY Volume 2 Score)

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora said in a song manner while Team JNPR were standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

Ruby stomped her foot and pointed at team JNPR. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby said while crushes a carton of milk in her hand. "It will be delicious!" Ruby shouted as her teammates shouted

"Yeah!" The rest of team RWBY shouted.

Dante leaped on top of the table while his teammates gets ready for the fight.

"Boys battle has called upon us." Dante said while pointing at team JNPR then team RWBY. "SHOW THEM NO MERCY!" Dante yelled.

"Yeah!" the rest of team DKSM yelled.

"Off with their heads!" Nora said before jumping down the tower.

Team JNPR starts the battle by grabbing a ridiculous number of watermelons and throws them at both Team RWBY and Team DKSM.

"Yang turkey!" Ruby shouted as Yang then picks up two turkeys from the ground and uses them like gloves to punch through the barrage of watermelons thrown off a table by Nora.

"Koga!" Dante shouted as he and Koga both grabbed each a baguette and starts cutting down the watermelons thrown by Team JNPR.

While that was happening Blake then leaps in front of Yang and picks up two baguettes. Yang then throws her turkeys at Pyrrha Nikos, who dodges out of the way and grabs a single baguette, leaving Jaune Arc to take the blows.

Sora and Ren starts to have a duel with each other. Sora was using a giant swordfish acting as his keyblade while Ren was using a pair of leeks. After two rounds Ren kicks Sora to an adjacent table but manage to land on his feet. Sora then saw three blue soda cans on his left then punctured them with the nose of the sword fish before throwing it at Ren who manage to block the first two but was unable to block the last one and got hit in the face sending him to another table.

Pyrrha and Blake duel in a one-on-one fight. Despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocks her back and throws three more baguettes to Yang, with the last knocking her down as well. She then was confronted by Makoto who was using a long baguette like a spear then starts trading blows with Pyrrha. Pyrrha cuts Makoto's baguette spear in half forcing Makoto to use them as twin swords and resumes her duel with Pyrrha. He disarms her then kicks back to the tower.

Ruby uses a food tray to slide towards Makoto across the table and hits a baguette back at her with the same tray. Makoto manages to dodge the shot, but is unable to stop Ruby from knocking him backwards with the same food tray.

Dante then comes rushing towards Ruby with his baguette. Ruby was able to evade Dante's attack. Dante starts to deliver some slashes but due to her speed Ruby was able to evade most of the attempts from but unable to defend against the last attack sending her off the table. Yang then tries to avenge her sister by delivering some punches to Dante which she was able to land at least five sending him in the air.

While that was happening Ren, Sora and Nora then charge at Ruby but only to be intercepted but Weiss who uses ketchup to causing both Ren and Sora to slip and crash with a group tables which are launched because of the impact.

Nora jumps through these tables to grab a metal flag pole and attach a watermelon to it. She attacks Weiss but hits Ruby instead, who manages to stand between them to protect her partner from the assault; however, the force of this impact knocks her down. Weiss grabs a swordfish and engages Nora in a one-on-one, but ends up being defeated after Nora throws her against a pillar, knocking her down, and causing the pillar to break. Before the pieces crush Weiss, Ruby jumps in and saves her partner but shouts dramatically at her partner's apparent demise.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby yelled.

Yang grabs two more turkeys and duels with Koga who was still wielding his baguette. Koga is overwhelmed by Yang's reflexes and takes a lot of hits before being sent a few meters into the air by an uppercut. He recovers from the strikes. Nora intervenes immediately afterwards and sends Yang flying through the roof with her hammer but destroys the weapon in the process.

Blake gets back up to dodge the debris of the roof and grabs a link of sausages. She whips it at a disarmed Nora, throwing her against two soda machines. These leak some soda cans that Nora throws at Blake, who manages to dodge them all. Pyrrha then uses her Semblance of polarity on the puddle of soda, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake, barraging her with soda.

"Koga here!" Dante yelled as he throws a green soda can to Koga.

Koga then soaks the baguette with the green soda then starts cutting down the incoming soda cans from both Nora and Pyrrha. Makoto and Sora joined him to take out the incoming soda cans only to be overwhelmed by it.

Dante and Ruby were the only surviving members of their team. Both have decide to finish this fight together. Ruby, then uses her Semblance of speed to dash through the food court, causing everything to follow her through the tailwind caused by her overwhelming speed. She spins like a torpedo, creating a hurricane of food that come backs at JNPR, while Dante jumped as high as the ceiling of the dining hall and delivered a powerful side kick towards JNPR knocking them out. As the dust settled Dante and Ruby high fived at each other.

(End Song)

"I love these guys." Sun said.

The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!" Glynda said.

Nora burps aloud as all three teamstry and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Glynda grumbles. Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." Ozpin said.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda said.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin said. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin said before noticing Koga then approached him.

"Headmaster." Koga said while bowing.

"Saejima-san, you just received some orders." Ozpin said before giving Koga a red envelope.

Koga ignites the letter with his lighter and Makai letters begins to float around and starts forming a sentence.

"Be on alert of a black clad knight who has been terrorizing many civilians in the late. All Makai knights and Priest has been alerted. This knight either a Horror or a Makai Knight." Koga said.

"An iron-clad warrior…" Zaruba said. "Never heard of that before." Zaruba said.

"Either way we better watch ourselves." Koga said as everyone nodded expect for Dante.

"By the way where is Rei and his teammates?" Ruby asked.

"I think they went into town to get some stuff they'll be back." Makoto said as the cafeteria door open. It was Rei and his teammates.

"Hey guys." Rei said before noticing everyone being covered in food. "You guys sure made a mess." Rei said.

"Yeah you guys are all covered in food." Kairi said.

"Do not worry Kairi. The stains on their clothing can be removed through proper usage of detergents and soaps." Aigis said.

"Yeah I agree. You guys wanna get cleaned up?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"Then, onward to the showers!" Dante said as everyone who was part of the food fight starts marching out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale Square_

 _Time: 11:00 am_

It was their free day and team JNPR decide to have fun around city. They either shopping for ingredients for Ren, trying out some new clothes, Jaune try to find ways to get a girls attention even though Pyrrha is trying so hard to get his attention. The team decide to take a break at the city square.

"This so far has been a great day hasn't it everyone?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep." Nora replied.

"Totally." Jaune said.

"I agree." Ren said.

"So where do we want to go next?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, let's grab some snacks maybe?" Nora replied.

"Sure why not?" Ren said.

As they were about to leave the square they heard a commotion in a nearby street and decided to take a look on what was going on. As they arrive at the streets they saw people started running away from a shop which was being covered by smoke.

"What is happening here?" Jaune asked before Nora grabs one of the running bystanders.

"Hey buddy what's going on?" Nora asked.

"There something causing trouble within that store. We need a Hunter quick!" The man said before running the opposite direction.

All four members then turn their attention to smoke covered building then saw something coming out of the smoke. First to come out was a dire wolf then following him was a hooded man with mask holding a katana on his right hand.

The hooded man then sheathed his katana then turns his attention to team JNPR.

"I sense his presence within you four. No doubt that you are allies of him." The hooded man said.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I am a servant of darkness. I am the one hunt souls. I am Dark Angel. I am Nelo Angelo and I have come to eradicate the bloodline of the traitor!" the man said before unsheathing his katana. "And you bear the stench of his son. Death has come for all of you!" Nelo said before unsheathed his katana. At the same time the dire wolf starts to growl towards them.

"This is bad. What do we do?" Ren said.

"We have no other choice. We have to fight this guy otherwise he'll hurt other people." Jaune said before dialing the number of his locker.

"Agreed. Although we are still in training, it is our duty to protect the innocent." Pyrrha said before dialing her locker as well.

"Well time to have fun then." Nora said before dialing her locker.

"We have to be careful though. This guy looks tough." Ren said before dialing his locker.

The four lockers then landed simultaneously near their position. The team picked up their weapons then prepared themselves for a fight.

"Then let us begin. Damien hunt!" Nelo ordered his dire wolf to attack.

(Insert DMC 1-Ultraviolet)

The battle begins as Nora and Ren engaged Damien while Jaune and Pyrrha deals with Nelo. Damien was both fast and durable as he battled both Nora and Ren at same time. Nora focused on smashing her hammer but to its surprising hard skin Damien was able withstand Nora's attacks. Ren on the other hand was focused on shooting on the dire wolf with the gun attachment of his StormFlower but ultimately misses every shot. Damien then lunge towards Nora causing her to tumble but manage regain her balance. Ren regrouped with her and finds a way to defeat this wolf.

Jaune and Pyrrha were having a hard time to land an attack on Nelo as he was fast at the same time strong enough giving them little time to catch their breath. Pyrrha transformed Milo to its rifle mode and starts shooting towards Nelo. Nelo was able to block the bullets by spinning his katana as a shield to destroy the bullets. He then aligned in a straight line then sends it towards the duo. Jaune blocked it with his shield before charge towards Nelo. Nelo slams his katana on Jaune's shield to hold him down. Jaune then find this situation familiar to him and knows what to do. Jaune using all his strength pushes Nelo back who became surprised that someone was able to push him back. Jaune parried Nelo then delivered three slashes to him before Pyrrha attacks Nelo with Milo on its xiphos mode before pushing him back.

Damien regroups with his master who sheathes his katana. Nora and Ren were able to regroup with Jaune and Pyrrha who were able to hold their ground.

"Guys." Jaune said gaining the attention of his team. "His strength somehow reminds me of Dante when I fought him." Jaune said.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Definitely. His strength is just like Dante's." Jaune said. "That's why I was able to parry him." Jaune said.

"Well what's the plan?" Nora asked.

"I got an idea my and Pyrrha will use our shields to block his attack while you and Ren would attack him from behind." Jaune silently said.

"That could work." Ren said.

"It looks like I have challenge already." Nelo said before turning to his wolf. "Damien stay I'll deal with on my own." Nelo said as Damien knelt to the floor as he was ordered by his master.

Nelo then slowly steps forward then slowly removes his hood which was white and combed back. He then slowly removes his mask revealing his face which gave the team a shock. For the reason that Nelo resembles Dante.

"What the?" Jaune said.

"What's the matter to afraid to look at the face your destroyer?" Nelo asked before dropping his mask. "Or is it the fact that I look your devilish friend, my brother?" Nelo saying the words that deliver a dark revelation to the team.

"You're Dante's brother?" Pyrrha asked.

"I used to be. But now I am more. I have found power like never before. I can crush kingdoms and annihilate worlds if I want to. You will do well to not underestimate me." Nelo said before summoning five spectral swords then sends towards the team.

Jaune and Pyrrha blocked the swords then resumes their attack on Nelo. Nelo then unsheathed his katana and starts a clash with the duo. Both Jaune and Pyrrha were able to hold their ground giving them an advantage. The three fighters then entered a blade lock with no one gaining an advantage.

"Nora! Ren! Now!" Jaune yelled giving the order to both Ren and Nora.

The duo jumped over Jaune and Pyrrha unleashed a barrage of shots on Nelo while still in blade lock with Jaune and Pyrrha. Nelo then kneelt to after receiving the full assault from the duo. Ren and Nora immediately switch to their melee form of their weapons then rush towards Nelo. Simultaneously all four Hunters slams their weapons at Nelo who blocks them with his katana. Nelo felt the weight of the weapons of team.

"Enough!" Nelo shouted before unleashing a powerful shockwave causing to break the teams hold over him. He then transform to his new armor as well as his sword has transformed from a katana to a claymore.

After getting up Nora charges towards Nelo and tries to slam her Magnhild. Nelo simply blocked it with his hand. Nora then pulls the trigger of her causing Nelo to stagger. She then tries to aim his head. Nelo quickly blocked her hammer with his sword he then shoots a fireball sending her to a nearby wall. Nelo then summoned three spectral swords then sends it to Nora before she falls of the wall pinning by her clothes. Ren immediately rush towards Nelo and starts delivering some attacks. Ren's strikes where prove to be ineffective as Nelo's armor was able to protect him. Nelo then starts to deliver some devastating attacks but Rei using his aura protect but to no avail as his aura was able to protect for short matter of time before being sent to the wall next to Nora then pinned by another spectral sword.

"This is bad." Jaune said.

"We can beat this guy Jaune. Just trust in your instincts." Pyrrha said.

"I've had enough of this folly." Nelo said before shooting a blue fire ball at Jaune who was able to block it with shield leaving Pyrrha to defend herself.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said before turning to Nelo. "You'll pay for that!" Pyrrha said.

"You my girl have a tremendous power. I would like to experience it first-hand." Nelo said.

"Silence!" Pyrrha said before charging towards Nelo who still stood from his position.

Pyrrha starts to swing Milo at him only to miss her mark she tries to land a hit on the armored clad warrior only to miss every attempt. When it was Nelo's turn to attack Pyrrha was able to use her semblance to some of poles in the area to block Nelo's sword. At one point Nelo was able to disarm her making her defend herself with Akuo only. Pyrrha absorb most of the attack from her shield then before kneeling to the ground. Nelo was about to deliver killing blow until Pyrrha used her semblance to polarize a few lamppost in the area and have them hit Nelo. Pyrrha kept using lamppost before pining him to the ground. She grabs both Milo and Akuo to deliver to finishing blow on Nelo. As she got close enough Nelo broke free of the lamppost then grabbed Pyrrha by the neck then threw her across.

"Impressive but now I shall end this once and for all." Nelo said before whistling towards Damien summoning him.

As Pyrrha was about to get back Damien leaped in the air then curled up to a ball. As he was about to land in front of his master Nelo kicks like a soccer ball sending him to a recovering Pyrrha. Damien was covered with blue flames as he was about to hit Pyrrha. But just as Damien was about to hit her Jaune steps in front then uses his shield to guard his partner.

"Jaune no!" Pyrrha said as Jaune stood his ground.

"Don't worry about me. Just stay down!" Jaune said to his partner.

After few seconds Damien bounced back to his master still full of energy. Jaune was barely standing after the attack. His shield shattered into numerous pieces and his sword was on the ground. Nelo reverted back to his normal form then sheathed his katana.

"I like you spirit boy. But I do believe that it is time to end this." Nelo said before drawing out a strange dagger then threw it at Pyrrha's direction.

Pyrrha was too weak to defend herself and decides to take the full force of the incoming blade. As soon was at striking distance Jaune pushed Pyrrha away then let himself to hit by the dagger on the shoulder. Pyrrha watched in horror as her partner sacrifice his own body to protect her.

(End Song)

Nelo slowly walks towards her while unsheathing his katana.

"Any last words?" Nelo asked as Pyrrha remains silent. "Very well." Nelo said as Pyrrha closed her eyes for her end to come.

But just as Nelo was about to swing his katana a gunshot was heard in the area and Nelo deflected the bullet. Nelo then turns his attention then saw Dante holding his Ivory on his left and his Rebellion on his right. Dante rushes towards Nelo then swings his sword at him. Nelo blocks the attack then commenced a blade lock against him.

"Hello brother." Nelo said.

"How you've been asshole." Dante replied.

"Always the vulgarity but I believe my time here is up." Nelo said before delivering a palm strike to Dante gaining some space.

Dante then fired a few shots with Ebony towards Nelo. Nelo leaps in the air then lands near his mask. Hector rushes next to Dante then saw Damien alongside Nelo. Nelo wears his mask again then leaves the area.

"Vergil get back here!" Dante shouted.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted as Dante turns his attention to Pyrrha and saw Jaune in pain.

Jaune was screaming and felt that his skin was burning. Dante approached them then take a look on what was causing Jaune's suffering.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked.

"I don't know he's been like this after he got stabbed." Prryha replied.

Dante then pulls the dagger that was stabbed on Jaune's shoulder and realize what it was.

"This is no ordinary dagger." Dante said. "This was a Haja dagger. This dagger has poison within the blade." Dante said.

"What?" Pyrrha said as Koga arrived at the area then helps both Nora and Ren before heading to Dante.

"Dante what happened?" Koga asked.

"Jaune is stabbed by a Haja dagger." Dante replied.

"Then we don't have much time. We have to take him to my mansion." Koga said before carrying Jaune on his back.

"Wait why?" Nora asked.

"Why not the hospital?" Ren asked.

"We don't have much time the poison can kill him in a matter of two hours. Let's go!" Koga said as everyone leaves the area and head to his mansion.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Saejima Mansion, Vale_

 _Time: 12:30 pm_

Dante, Koga with Jaune on his back and the rest of Team JNPR arrived at the mansion just in time before the poison kills Jaune.

"Gonza!" Koga shouted as Gonza rush to Koga's call.

"Koga-sama." Gonza said before noticing Jaune on his back. "What has happened to master Arc?" Gonza ask as he gets Jaune off Koga's back.

"He has been stabbed by a Haja dagger." Koga replied as Gonza was surprised. "Gonza we'll lay him on the bed upstairs, you get the Reverter of Time." Koga said.

"At once Koga-sama." Gonza said before rushing to another room.

"Dante help me here." Koga said as Dante place Jaune's right arm on his shoulder.

"You're going to be okay buddy." Dante said to Jaune while carrying him.

Dante and Koga slowly places placed Jaune on a bed then start removing his armor revealing his left shoulder where he was stabbed. Gonza arrived with a case of vials containing some weird liquid. Gonza pulled the one with the blue liquid then gave it to Koga. Koga removed the cap then gave to Jaune.

"Drink it Jaune." Koga said as Jaune picked up the vial then drank its contents. Koga then pulled out his lighter then ignites it on the wound where Jaune was stabbed.

Jaune thought that he was going to burn but felt no pain while the wound is being treated. After a few seconds the wound is gone and Jaune decide to a rest after what happened.

"He's going to be okay." Dante said to Pyrrha and his teammates.

"Thank goodness." Pyrrha said in relief while the rest sighed.

"He only needs to rest. In the meantime Nora, Ren head back to academy and get Jaune some clothes." Dante said as Nora and Ren nodded in response. Dante then turns to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha you stay here and watch over him. He needs his partner now." Dante said.

"I will." Pyrrha said.

Koga then stood up then goes to Gonza.

"Gonza kindly escort Nora and Ren to the door." Koga said.

"Yes Koga-sama." Gonza said before turning his attention to both Ren and Nora. "Would you kindly follow me please?" Gonza said as he escorts Ren and Nora to the door of the mansion leaving Dante, Koga, Pyrrha and Jaune in the room.

"I thought I'd had a hard time to find him. But now he is hunting me." Dante said in an angry tone.

"But this confirms one thing." Koga said. "Vergil is alive and you can save him." Koga said.

"And by God I will." Dante said before punching a hole in the wall.

"What happened to your brother?" Pyrrha asked.

"The body is my brother. But the spirit within it a servant of Mundus." Dante said.

"Who is Mundus?" Pyrrha asked.

"A powerful demon lord with a vengeance on Dante's family." Koga said.

"Why? What did your family do to be his enemy?" She asked.

"I can't talk about it right now. But I promise I will tell you all when the time comes." Dante said as Gonza slowly enters the room.

"Koga-sama." Gonza said gaining his attention. "I know this is a bad time but, there is a very important visitor waiting for you in the guest room." Gonza said.

"I'll leave you guys." Koga said before leaving the room.

"This is all my fault." Pyrrha said in regret while watching Jaune sleep. "I'm the reason why he is in this condition." Pyrrha said.

"Don't blame yourself. This is mostly my fault, I was the one who's he looking for. He only did what any leader would do." Dante said.

"And what is that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Protecting his team." Dante said as Pyrrha turns to Jaune.

Pyrrha's eyes starts tearing up before Dante placed his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Saejima Mansion, Vale_

 _Time: 1:00 pm_

Koga and Gonza was just outside of the guest room about to enter the room.

"Gonza who is this person?" Koga asked.

"I think it's best if you find out yourself Koga-sama." Gonza said before leaving.

Koga entered the guest room and saw a sight that he thought he would never see again in his life. A girl with a black pony tailed hair painting a beautiful artwork. The girl then stops as she noticed Koga was at the door. The girl turns to him then bowed in front of him.

"Welcome home." The girl said.

"Aren't I suppose to say that?" Koga asked as the girl smiled the immediately hugs him. Koga then hugs her back before letting her go.

"It's good to see you again Koga." The girl said.

"You too as well. Kaoru." Koga said to the girl now named Kaoru.

"So I heard you got into Beacon. Is it true?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes." Koga replied. "And I reunited with an old friend." Koga said.

"That's nice to know." Kaoru said.

"What about you? How was Haven?" Koga asked.

"Well I'm about to finish my first story book. All I need is a few more paintings." Kaoru asked.

"I'm happy for you." Koga said with a small smile.

"Wait a minute are you smiling?" Kaoru said as Koga retracted his smile.

"No I wasn't." Koga lied.

"Yes he was." Zaruba said.

"Zaruba! It's good to see you." Kaoru said.

"It is good to see you as well Kaoru." Zaruba said.

"Zaruba. Shut up." Koga said.

"All right." Zaruba said.

"Are you going to be here for a long time?" Koga asked.

"I plan on staying." Kaoru replied.

"That's good to know." Koga said. "Tell me more." Koga said.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you go guys Chapter 11 and part 2 of the Dark Angel Chronicles.**

 **Now I'll be focusing on chapter 12 after this one which also includes the activation of Dante's Devil Trigger.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	13. Chapter 12: The Dark Angel Chronicles 3

**Here it is guys part three of the Dark Angel Chronicles which will focus on Nelo facing team RWBY this time.**

 **I had to say that this part was kind of tricky with the fact that Nelo has to fight team RWBY now**

 **Either way after this one will be the second to the last part of the Dark Angel Chronicles.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 12 of SOR and part 3 of the mini-series.**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 12: The Dark Knight Chronicles Part 3 (Nelo vs RWBY)

 _Location: Saejima Mansion, Vale_

 _Time: 9:00 am_

Jaune finally wakes up after his fight yesterday with Nelo. He sat and scans the entire room. He then saw Ren and Nora sleeping on a couch with Nora lying on Ren's lap as a pillow. He then saw Pyrrha sleeping with her head on her arms as a pillow on the bed facing his direction. He then checked if he still has the wound on his shoulder was still there. He checked and saw that there was no scar or anything. He then noticed his shield was destroyed and his sword was damaged. He tried to get up without disturbing Pyrrha. As he was about to get of the bed he slipped and crash off his bed which caused his teammates to wake up especially Pyrrha. The trio then checked on what caused the rumbling and saw Jaune getting up.

"Hi guys." Jaune said.

"Jaune." Pyrrha said as Ren nodded.

"Hey fearless leader." Nora said.

"So what happened to me when I was knocked out?" Jaune asked.

"Guys can you leave me and Jaune alone please?" Pyrrha said as both Nora and Ren nodded before leaving the room.

Pyrrha then approached Jaune then hugged him before slapping him across the face.

"Don't you ever do that again! You understand me Jaune?!" Pyrrha said with tears falling down on her face. "We can't afford to lose you Jaune. You're our leader, we need you now more than ever, do you understand?" Pyrrha said.

"I do. And I'll stay alive no matter what." Jaune said.

Without noticing Jaune and Pyrrha were starting to get intimate and their relationship as partners may improve to something better.

After taking to Pyrrha Jaune approached his broken sword and destroyed shield.

"These two have been a part of family years. Now I will be the last guy to using them again. Looks like I will be fighting weapon less." Jaune said.

"Not entirely true." Pyrrha said as Jaune turns to her. "Dante came in here earlier and scanned them both. He said it is compensation for what his brother did to you." Pyrrha said.

"Speaking of the which, where is he?" Jaune asked as Gonza enters the room.

"Master Arc, Miss Nikos breakfast is served." Gonza said before leaving the room.

Jaune and Pyyrha looked at each other before exiting the room.

The duo went down to dining room and saw Nora carry a tower of pancakes to the table while Gonza was pouring tea for seventeen people. Sora and Makoto also carrying each a tower of pancakes and waffles and place it at the table. Dante comes out of the kitchen with a huge tray full of beef sliders with bacon wrapped around each patty then placed it at the table. Ren came out of the kitchen with a huge tray of scrambled eggs.

"Hey guys." Dante said while taking off his apron. "We made breakfast for everybody, come on." Dante said as Jaune and Pyrrha took a seat.

Just as anybody settled down a knock on the front door was heard and Gonza answered it. It was team RWBY with Blake holding Little Yang and Rei's team who heard about Jaune's near death experience. Both teams entered the mansion then went to Jaune. At the same both were asking Jaune numerous questions in a fast pace giving him a hard time to answer. Blake gives Little Yang to Dante who then secretly gave earplugs to his team and Jaune's team as well, while Gonza grabbed a pair of his own knowing what Dante got on his mind. Dante then pulled out an air horn about to honk the horn not before Blake covers Little Yang's ears. Dante blew the horn causing everyone to stop asking questions to Jaune.

"Now if you guys are done torturing Jaune with your rapid questionining. Its time for some breakfast." Dante said as both teams recovered from Dante's antic.

"Those were our ears, you know that right?" Ruby asked.

"Consider it payback." Dante said remembering when Ruby used a megaphone on him. Everyone then took their seats for breakfast.

"Wait, where is Koga?" Weiss asked.

"He's at his room." Dante said before hearing footstep of at least two people coming down.

It was Koga who was first to enter the dining room.

"Good morning everyone." Koga said.

"Morning!" Everyone said as Koga approached Jaune.

"How you feeling Jaune?" Koga asked.

"Yeah I feel great. I feel like a million lien thanks to you." Jaune said.

"No problem just don't over extend yourself." Koga said before sitting next to a vacant chair.

"Are we waiting on somebody?" Rei asked as Koga noticed before standing up from his seat then pulled someone from the hallway and into the dining.

"Everyone I want you to meet a very close friend of mine." Koga said before a girl with black hair and white dress.

"Hello everyone. I'm Kaoru Mitsuki and I'm a painter." Kaoru said while bowing.

"Oh if it isn't the little princess." Rei said gaining Kaoru's attention.

"Rei!" Kaoru said before being approached by Rei.

"How you've been Kaoru?" Rei asked.

"I've been well thank you for asking. How about you?" Kaoru asked.

"I've been well also. I had a great time here Vale with Koga around." Rei asked.

"Okay enough about that and let's have some breakfast." Koga said before assisting Kaoru and help her seat before sitting down next to her.

"Alright everybody ready?" Dante asked.

"Yes!" Everyone responded.

"Then let's eat!" Dante said as everyone starts eating.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team DKSM dorm._

 _Time: 10:00 am_

After having breakfast with everybody Kaoru leaves the mansion and goes to work to fulfill her dream as a painter. After she left Koga told to everyone except for Rei on his relationship with Kaoru. After Koga telling the entire story before the events of Beacon the team returned to the dorm. Hector and Koromaru were waiting at the beds for their masters.

"Hey boy been waiting for me huh?" Dante asked while petting Hector who barked as a response. "That's what I thought." Dante said.

"What about you Koromaru? Been waiting for me aswell?" Makoto said while lifting Koromaru who barked. "Want to go for a walk?" Makoto asked as Koromaru nodded. "Then let's go boy." Makoto said before putting Koromaru to floor and heads outside with him.

Dante then noticed his brother's katana then placed it at a metallic case. He then went to bathroom and decide to take a quick shower.

"So what kind a person is Vergil?" Sora asked to Koga.

"Imagine Dante without the cockiness and without the usage of guns. Vergil and Dante are both honorable but Vergil is serious when it comes to competitions. He is more focused and calculative while Dante just wings it." Koga said.

"But when it comes to combat Vergil is more precise when it comes to his attacks. Other than that he is patient and waits for perfect opportunity to strike." Zaruba said.

"Oh okay." Sora said as Dante steps out of the bathroom with only a towel covering his lower half.

"He is more than that." Dante said before picking up his clothes and his coat. "Ever since the death of my mom he took it upon himself to become stronger in any way. That include opening the demon world to gain power." Dante said while wearing his clothes.

"Scary." Sora said.

"I'm heading to the library. You guys wanna come?" Dante asked.

"Sure." Both Sora and Koga said before the trio and Hector exits the dorm.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Library_

 _Time: 11:00 am_

During the rest of their day all three teams were in the library except for Makoto. Team JNPR were reading books, the rest of team DKSM decided to read as well with Little Yang drawing next to Dante. While team RWBY on the other hand were playing a board game called "Remnant: The Game" and apparently Ruby was about to finish her next move.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby said.

"Bring it on!" Yang said.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby said as she slapped down a card. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby said before making noises of airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.

"You fiend!" Yang said as she pointed at Ruby.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby said as she noticed that Yang was laughing in an arrogant manner.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang said as she slapped a card "Giant Nevermore!" Yang said. "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!" Yang said.

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby said.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said.

"Have you no heart?" Ruby said as she collapsed at the table crying.

"Weiss it's your turn." Yang said as Weiss is confused of the game.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said as Yang slides next to her and put her arm on Weiss's shoulder.

"Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Yang explaining Weiss's role on the game.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss said.

"See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh!" Yang said as she was scanning Weiss's hand then pulled one of the cards. "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet." Yang said.

"No!" Ruby yelled.

"And put it in your hand." Yang said.

"Okay…" Weiss said.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang said while she point a finger at Yang. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang said as she went back to her seat.

"And that means…" Weiss said while realizing her situation of the game.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby said to her partner.

"Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" Weiss said.

"Trap card…" Yang said as she slapped a card to the board.

"Huh?" Weiss said.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss said as she sat back down tearing up. Ruby hop to her partners lap and hugged Weiss.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" Ruby said.

"Shut up!" Weiss said as she hugged Ruby. "Don't touch me!" Weiss said.

As they were playing the board game Little Yang showed a picture of both teams DKSM and team RWBY in the library.

"That looks good Little Yang." Dante said as Little Yang gave a thumbs up as Sun and his partner enters the library.

"Sup losers." Sun greeted at everyone as Dante teleported behind him and puts him in a full nelson hold then slams him backward performing a Dragon suplex on Sun then kicked back up. Everyone including his partner was in shock because of what Dante did.

"Sup Sun." Dante said.

"Nice to see you too Dante." Sun said before getting up. "Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen." Sun said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss said in an annoying tone.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said while introducing Neptune.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank You!" Ren said.

"Pancakes!" Nora said while sleeping.

"Hi I'm Neptune." Neptune said while waving.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven. And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel." Neptune said.

"Um, I'm Weiss." Weiss replied.

"Aw Come on!" Jaune said.

While everyone was having a conversation with Neptune, Dante then received a text from his scroll and read it. Dante then turned to Jaune before replying to the texter. Dante then stood up to his seat.

"Where you going?" Sora asked.

"I have a gift for Jaune." Dante said before approaching him then starts dragging him out of the library.

"Hey Dante, What the heck?!" Jaune said while being dragged by Dante out of the library.

"Would you shut up for once? This is after all a library." Dante said while dragging Jaune.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location:_ _School Grounds, Hunter Statue._

 _Time: 11:15 am_

Dante and Jaune arrived at the schools grounds and waited for someone. After a minute of waiting a man wearing brown vest and a black pants who was carrying a metallic case on his back.

"Are you Dante Redgrave?" The man asked.

"Yes I am." Dante replied.

"I have your delivery here." The man said before giving Dante the case then pulling out a folder. "Could you sign here please." The man said before showing Dante the document within a folder then signs it. "Good day sir." The man said before leaving.

Dante then opened the case then reviled its contents to Jaune which was a new sword and shield set.

"Jaune I saw your weapon yesterday and I felt bad that I don't do anything about." Dante said before Jaune a new sword. "This is your family's sword but I made sure that you get to wield it again." Dante said as he gave Jaune the sword.

The sword now has a heavier and more elaborate cross-guard and hilt. Jaune gave the sword a swing and he nodded as sign of appreciation.

"Thanks Dante." Jaune said.

"That's not all." Dante said before showing him his new shield. "When I say your shield I thought that you couldn't last a minute in a fight without it. So I had a friend of mine remade your shield which looks like you original but I've added a features to it." Dante said before showing his new shield.

Jaune grabbed his new shield. Which accented with gold, including a design similar to Pyrrha's circlet at the point of the shield. The scuffs and scratches on both have also been mended, and the sword's blade has been polished to a new shine.

"This symbol, somehow it looks familiar." Jaune said.

"It should. Because that symbol represent the person who you almost gave you're life for her safety." Dante said.

"Pyrrha's circlet." Jaune said.

"That's right. And it was she who gave the idea to the blacksmith who love the idea." Dante said.

Jaune then sheathed his sword at his shield.

"Thanks Dante." Jaune said as Dante nodded.

"Didn't I mention that I've added some new features to in it?" Dante said as the sheathed sword become a two handed weapon. "Due to the new modifications, the sheath now possesses the ability to become a wider blade for the sword by extending the sharpened edges of the shield. Doing so adds the weight of the shield behind your blows will increasing the force of his attacks." Dante said.

"Dante this too much. I swear I'll make it up to you." Jaune said.

"No need to. That's what friends are for." Dante said before leaving the school grounds leaving Jaune to test his new weapon alone.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team DKSM_

 _Time: 12:00 pm._

It was midnight and the Dark Hour has commenced and everyone except for Makoto were asleep. He then turns around and saw Pharos sitting on the exact same chair every night when he talks to Makoto.

"Pharos." Makoto said.

"Hello there Makoto. It seems that the Dark Angel has made his presence known." Pharos said.

"Yeah I heard he is dangerous." Makoto said.

"He is. He has been a threat to many people. You should watch yourself." Pharos said.

"I will." Makoto said.

"But I bring you a dire warning. That one of you will suffer a fatal fate, be ready for that." Pharos said.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"I bring you this warning so that I won't have to lose my only friend. Farewell." Pharos said before vanishing with the night.

Makoto then became curious on what Pharos meant. As he was about to go to sleep a voice in his head starts talking.

" _Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosesest to create Personas of the Death Arcana…_ " The voice said before fading away.

After thinking about it but with no answer that he can come up with Makoto decided to sleep.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, School Grounds_

 _Time: 12:00 pm_

It was lunch time and Team RWBY decided to heads to the cafeteria with Little Yang and have some lunch.

"So what do you guys think they would serve today?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know maybe some pasta." Yang replied.

"Or maybe some sandwiches." Weiss replied.

"Fish." Blake simply replied.

"By the way where is Dante and the other guys?" Ruby asked.

"They're on a mission right now. Investigating the Emerald Forest, they'll be back before this afternoon." Yang said.

"That's awesome." Ruby said.

"What about you Little Yang, what do you want for lunch?" Blake asked Little Yang.

"Ice cream." Little Yang replied.

"No Little Yang. No ice cream before lunch." Yang said.

As the team kept on walking to the cafeteria they start to notice that the sky was getting darker. They checked the time on their scroll and became curious.

"What's going on?" Yang asked.

"Little Yang head to the dorm now. Go!" Blake said as Little Yang starts to run back to the dorm.

All of the sudden they heard a growl from behind. They turned around and saw a dire wolf ready to pounce at them.

"Hector?" Ruby said as the wolf kept on growling.

"Ruby I don't think that's Hector." Yang said.

The wolf kept on growling while slowly approaching the team. Blake was able to recognize the wolf and tried to bow in front of him. The wolf ignored the bowed then slowly approached the team. As the wolf was close enough a man with a hood and mask appeared out of the shadows holding a katana on his left hand. He then approached the wolf and starts petting it.

"Good boy Damien. But I will take it from here." The man said as he ordered his wolf to step aside. "I see the knight survived my dagger. Amusing…" the man said.

"So you're the one who attacked team JNPR yesterday then?" Weiss asked.

"Indeed I am." The man said.

"What do you want?" Blake asked.

"What I want is none of your concern." The man said before unsheathing his katana. "You should be more concern on your own being." The man said before pointing his katana at the team.

"So it's a fight you want then?" Yang said before activating her Ember Celica.

"Yang if you're going to fight this guy at least do it with your team." Ruby said while opening her Crescent Rose.

"I agree with Ruby Yang. This guy almost single handedly took down Team JNPR, you can't do this alone." Weiss said before unsheathing her Myrtenaster.

Blake slowly walks in front of her team then approached the hooded man.

"Blake what are you doing?" Yang asked her partner.

"Is that you Vergil?" Blake asked as the man remained silent. "Please answer me." Blake begged.

"The man you're looking for is gone. He died because of his weakness." The man said. "Do you wish to join him as well?" The man said.

"I refuse to believe that." Blake said before unsheathing her Gambol Shroud. "And I will be the one who wakes you up to reality." Blake said before charging towards the man.

"Blake wait!" Yang shouted.

Blake delivered a few swing at the man but missed every attempt she made. The man then delivered a palm strike at Blake sending her back to her team. Blake tries to rush towards him only to be halted by Yang and Ruby.

"Blake cut it out. You can't face him alone." Ruby said.

"We can only take him out together." Yang said.

"Fine but I'll be the one who will take him out." Blake said.

"Together or alone, it doesn't matter. You will fall to me." The man said.

"Who is this guy?" Weiss said.

"If you want to know. Then I will tell you my name." the man said. "I am Nelo Angelo. And I will send you all to oblivion." The man said before charging towards the team.

(Insert DMC 1-Ultraviolet)

Nelo then slams his katana to the ground separating the team. Ruby and Weiss starts shooting at who deflects every shot with katana. Yang and Blake engaged the masked warrior and starts to trade blows with him. Nelo was fast enough to keep up with Blake's strikes and was strong enough to counter Yang's strength. At the same time Nelo used the butt of his handle only to be countered by Blake's sword leaving Nelo open for one of Yang's punches pushing him back a few steps.

"Alright!" Yang said as Blake gave thumbs up.

"Not bad. But it will take more than that to stop me." Nelo said before summoning six blue spectral swords and sends towards Yang and Blake who were able to deflect the first two swords then evading the rest.

Ruby and Weiss immediately rushed towards Nelo trying to caught him off guard. Weiss using her glyphs to halt his movement giving Ruby a chance to strike using her semblance. Ruby goes back and forth delivering quick slashes on Nelo at least three times. As she attempt a fourth attack Nelo blocked her scythe with his sword then unleashed a powerful shockwave to push her back before stabbing the glyph that was holding him to the ground to break free.

"Impressive but now it's my turn to strike." Nelo said before rushing towards the team.

Team RWBY rushed towards Nelo and starts exchanging with all four members. Even though they had the numbers Nelo was able to outmatch all them giving the four girls a hard time to defend. At on instance Nelo delivered a roundhouse kick to Yang sending her to a tree. Leaving the trio to fend against him. Weiss tried to use her rapier to freeze the ground only to be halted Nelo who disarms her then delivers a palm strike sending her next to Yang. Both Ruby and Blake stood their ground then plans a way to approach the situation. Ruby then noticed that both Yang and Weiss reloaded their weapons then thought of a plan to attack Nelo.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby shouted as Weiss stabbed her Myrtenaster to the ground before Yang punches it causing a mist in the area.

Ruby and Blake disappeared within the mist leaving Nelo to scan his surroundings. He then summon five more swords circling over his head before firing it at the mist. All five swords missed their targets. After firing the swords Nelo sheathed his katana then sat down to an Indian style position then removed his mask and hood before closing his eyes and meditate. After waiting for few minutes he heard gunshots coming out of the mist. He quickly unsheathes his then deflect the bullets with katana. The firing stops then he waited again for their next move.

"Checkmate!" Ruby shouted from the mist as Blake and Weiss rushes towards Nelo.

Blake unsheathes the katana from the blade of her Gambol Shroud while running towards him. As they got close enough Nelo struck his katana to the ground and created a circle surrounding him causing it to spark before rushing towards the incoming duo. Weiss and Blake starts exchanging blows with Nelo and they were quite evenly matched. At one instance Nelo was able to push Weiss back leaving Blake to defend herself against Nelo. Blake uses her clones to battle Nelo, she gave Nelo a hard time to defend himself due to her speed and her clones. Blake dropkicks Nelo pushing him a few steps. Weiss regrouped with Blake then used one of her glyphs to send her at Nelo. Nelo stabs the ground with his katana then kicks Weiss back.

The entire team regroups and reload their weapons.

"This guy is good." Yang said.

"No doubt about it." Weiss said.

"Ruby what's the plan?" Blake asked.

"Ladybug then Ice Flower then finally Bumblebee." Ruby said.

"Got it!" The trio said as Blake and Ruby charges towards Nelo.

Blake again using her clones to distract Nelo while she jumps over him. Ruby using her speed to deliver quick strikes along with Blake. Nelo tried to defend himself but cannot counter due to her speed. Both went back and forth in incredible speed. After delivering the final simultaneous strike Blake delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to Nelo causing him to stagger.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby said as she sets Crescent Rose parallel with the ground and Weiss charges her Semblance, a white flare edged with dark blue streaming through the air with Myrtenaster. Weiss creates three white glyphs in front of Crescent Rose's barrel, each smaller than the last. When Ruby fires, the bullet passes through the glyphs, and it becomes a blue streak of energy with a swirling trail of smaller cyan colored streaks. Upon striking Nelo, the shot produces a large amount of ice crystals that prevent it from moving. Three more shots of ice follow, completely freezing him in place.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby shouted as Yang activates her semblance and her hair glows brighter.

Blake attached her arm ribbon to her katana then throws at Yang who caught. Blake then starts swinging her around Nelo. While she was air-borne Yang fired a few shots at Nelo who was still frozen at his position. Blake helps Yang swing around again, and Yang fires a shot, once again lifting off. A trail of gold light following her hair, Yang speeds toward Nelo about to punch him. As her fist got close enough to Nelo's face Yang felt her hand was being halted by something powerful. Nelo closed his eyes before breaking free of the ice prison he was in then transforms to his armor causing a shockwave at the area.

Nelo drew out his newly transformed sword then rush towards team RWBY. Yang tried to punch but to no avail as her attacks were rendered useless because of Nelo's armor. He then fires a blue flame at Yang sending her to a tree. Weiss tried to use her glyphs to halt his movement but to no avail as he kept on moving towards her. Nelo summoned three swords then pinned her to the ground before slowly walking towards Ruby and Blake. Ruby attempts to use her semblance to deliver a devastating strike at him. Nelo simply grabbed her by her cape and threw her towards Yang leaving Blake alone to fight him. Blake tries defend herself but simply kicks her by the gut then backs her to a wall.

"Do you want to join your friend in the afterlife?" Nelo asked as Blake remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes." Nelo said as Blake closed her eyes for the inevitable.

"Mama!" Little Yang shouted as she pounced Blake to protect her from Nelo's claymore.

"What are you doing here? I told you to head back to the dorm!" Blake said.

"So you wish to die with her. So be it." Nelo raised his claymore then slammed it towards the duo. But all of the sudden a magic barrier blocks both of them. "So this girl has magic within her, no matter." Nelo said as he thrust his claymore towards them. Blake moves her body to protect Little Yang and closed her eyes.

(End Song)

Blake heard a sound of a sword puncturing flesh and when she opened her eyes she only felt her right arm only being grazed by the sword. Then she turns to what protected her from death. Blake gasped as she saw Dante being stabbed by Nelo at the abdomen.

"Dante!?" Blake said in surprise as Little Yang opened her eyes.

"Uncle Dante?" Little Yang said in horror.

"Hey you two." Dante said to Blake before slowly pulling the sword of him.

"What?!" Nelo said.

"You ain't killing them both! Not as long as I'm alive!" Dante shouted as her pulls the sword of him then drew out Ivory out of his holster then shoots Nelo at the face which caused his to stagger. "And I swear to any God who is watching us right now, that if you ever lay your hands on them just to get my attention. Brother or not I will rip your goddamn guts out then smear then on your fucking corpse!" Dante shouted as he pulled out Ebony from his other holster then starts unleashing a rapid barrage of bullets towards Nelo. Nelo took the the full force of Dante's shots almost creating holes at his body. Dante then knelt to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth feeling the cut at his stomach. Blake and Little Yang saw in horror as Dante was losing a great amount of blood just to protect them both. Blake tries to help him by grabbing her Gambol Shroud then help him to fight.

"Stay back!" Dante yelled as Blake froze in her position.

"But." Blake said.

"I said stay back!" Dante said as his arms and shins were glowing with a bright light. Then Dante revealed his new weapon set. A set of black gauntlets and greaves with a somewhat animalistic look. The gauntlets vaguely resemble a wolf's head, with fangs and mane. The greaves look like clawed legs. They also have glowing veins that have white light flowing through them. Dante then rushed towards Nelo with his new weapon and starts trading blows with him.

Even though he was injured Dante was able to deliver devastating punches and kicks at Nelo. Tried to swing his sword towards Dante who simply blocks it then disarms him then continues to unleash a barrage of kicks and punches. He sends Nelo in the air with a devastating uppercut then smashes him to the ground. Nelo stood back up with his armor heavily damaged. Dante tries to finish him off but due to the amount of blood that he lost Dante kneelt to the ground. Damien who was watching the entire fight decides to kill Dante at his weakened state and rushed towards him only to have his chance failed as Hector comes out of nowhere and attacks his brother to protect his master.

(Insert Devil May Cry- The Theme of Sparda- Devil Sunday)

Dante stood back up then dispersed Beowulf in the air before his entire body begins to emit a powerful aura within his body. Dante then released the aura then transformed into a demon. Dante yelled throughout the transformation and revealed his new body. Dante rushes towards Nelo and delivers a devastating side kick causing his armor to crack sending Nelo to a nearby wall.

"So the devil within you is awake as well" Nelo said. "This just gets interesting." Nelo said before he teleports out of the area along with Damien.

(End Song)

Dante then reverted back to his human form then fainted due to his transformation. Team RWBY and Little Yang saw the entire thing then slowly approached Dante. Blake rush to Dante and starts waking him up.

"Dante?" Blake said as she gets no response. "Dante?" Blake said with a concerned look on her face. "Dante?!" Blake shouted and still no response. Little Yang kneels to the ground near Dante's body crying as she tries to wake him by shaking his body.

Blake then placed her head over his chest to check if there is a heartbeat. After a few seconds she felt a slow beat from his heart and then she became relived.

"He's alive." Blake said as the rest of Dante's team arrived and saw the situation.

"What happened?" Koga asked as he pulls out his sword.

"Remember the guy that took out team JNPR?" Yang asked.

"Yeah why?" Sora replied.

"Well he was here and he attacked us. We're okay but Dante isn't." Weiss said.

"Koga I sense within Dante's body." Zaruba said.

"What?" Koga said before he approaches Dante and checked his abdomen which was no healed. "There still a huge cut within the gut. He's bleeding internally. We have to take to the mansion now." Koga said.

"Wait a minute why you're mansion? Why not a hospital?" Ruby asked.

"Because if they find out his true identity, the military will use him as weapon. We can't risk that." Makoto said.

"We have no choice, let's go!" Koga said while Dante on his back and starts leaving the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it guys Chapter 12 of SOR and Part 3 of the Dark Angel Chronicles. This was tough chapter to do to be honest.**

 **Now I'll be working on Part 4 which will include a new character from Garo.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	14. Chapter 13: The Dark Angel Chronicles 4

**So here it is guys Chapter 13 and part 4 of the Dark Angel Chronicles.**

 **Now this one is really hard to do.**

 **Not only I was focusing on the Nelo and KSM fight but I was focusing as well as the fight around the mansion.**

 **So I hope it turns out great.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 13 of SOR.**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

Chapter 13: The Dark Angel Chronicles

(Nelo vs KSM)

 _Location: Saejima Mansion_

 _Time: 4:30 pm_

Dante was unconscious due to the wound within in his abdomen which he got from his fight with Nelo. Koga, Sora and Makoto were in the room guarding their team leader while he recovers. Team RWBY were waiting on the living room down stairs with Little Yang sleeping by the fire place with using Hector as a pillow.

"Isn't his body supposed to regenerate any form of injuries?" Sora asked.

"It should, but that sword was containing something to prevent him from healing. Whoever this guy is, he is well prepared." Zaruba said. "This will be difficult, without knowing what type of metal it was made off. It will be impossible to save him." Zaruba added

"Then there is no way to save him?" Makoto said.

"Don't worry I know someone who can help. And she's on her way now." Koga said as a knock on the door was heard. It was Gonza who entered the room.

"Koga-sama." Gonza said while bowing. "She is here." Gonza said.

"Tell her that I'll be with her." Koga said as Gonza bows then heads down. "You guys stay here with him." Koga said before leaving the room.

Koga heads down and saw a woman wearing black priest outfit and a skirt with her hair tied up. Then woman turns and gave Koga a smile.

"It's good to see you again. How have you been?" Koga asked.

"I've been well. Thank you for asking." The woman said as team RWBY noticed the woman.

"Everyone I would like you to meet another childhood friend of mine. This Jabi and she is a Makai Priest." Koga said before turning to Jabi. "Jabi this is team RWBY of Beacon." Koga said.

"Very nice to meet you all." Jabi said while bowing in front of Team RWBY before turning to Koga. "Now why did you called me here?" Jabi asked as Dante screams in pain was heard from the second floor.

"That." Koga said before him and Jabi rush upstairs.

Both entered the room and saw Sora and Makoto trying to close the wound which reopened. Jabi and Koga stepped forward and starts to clean-up the wound to help him recover. Dante calmed down and went back to sleep. Dante was sweating and dehydrated due to the effect of the wound. Jabi immediately checked the giant cut to find what was causing it to halt Dante's regeneration.

"As I thought whatever stabbed him was made of Soul Metal." Jabi after examining the wound.

"Soul Metal?" Sora and Makoto asked.

"The type of metal that Makai Knights use is battle." Koga said while showing them his sword. "This type of metal can either burn a human being who are not Makai Knights or severely injure demons causing to nullify any sort of healing factors then kills them." Koga said.

"That's what's killing him right now?" Sora asked.

"Due to the fact that Dante is half demon? Yes." Zaruba said.

"That's why." Makoto said.

"How is he a half demon?" Sora asked.

"It think it's about time he tells everyone about of his past. Jabi can you help him?" Koga asked.

"Yes I can. Just give me a minute with, you go do what you have to do." Jabi said as the trio leaves the room and head down to the living room. "So you can suffer as well huh?" Jabi asked.

"During my entire life? This is nothing compared to the worst things that has ever happened to me." Dante replied as Jabi begins writing down Makai letters surrounding the wound.

"How've you been Dante?" Jabi asked.

"Surviving, evading demons when I was kid, started hunting them now. Since they killed my mother during my birthday. I'd say I'm doing pretty well." Dante replied. "I thought you'd be dead by now Jabi?" Dante asked.

"I was but Koga saved me." Jabi replied.

"That's nice to know." Dante said as Jabi finishes the last Makai letter.

"All right let me just remind that the process will be more painful than the actual wound itself." Jabi said.

"Do it. Like I said earlier this is nothing compared to the shit I've been through." Dante said after he took a deep breath.

Jabi meditates then forms a spell in a circular formation. As the circle takes form a bolt of lightning struck on the Makai characters written on Dante's body. Dante groans as he felt the pain from the lightning bolts. As the lightning bolt kept on hitting the Makai letters the wound gets smaller. Each time the wound gets smaller Dante groans as he felt the pain of the lightning itself not from the wound closing. After a few minutes the wound closed and Dante was fully healed. The Makai letters on his abdomen dissipates as he stood up from his bed.

"Thanks Jabi." Dante said.

"No problem big guy." Jabi said while handing him his coat.

"So where is everybody?" Dante while wearing his coat.

"They're downstairs waiting for you. They want to know who you really are." Jabi said.

"Then let's get to it." Dante said as he took a few steps on the door but immediately knelt to the ground due to the treatment.

"Don't over extend yourself. Come on." Jabi said while helping Dante back to his feet then placed his arm over her back then starts heading down.

While that was happening Team JNPR along with Sun and Neptune who just arrived at the mansion after learning about Dante's incident to find out on his current condition. After a few minutes of waiting Hector stood up which caused Little Yang to wake up sensing his master coming down with Jabi. Blake saw them then decide to help Jabi on carrying Dante.

"Hey you okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I've been through worse." Dante said as Blake punched him at the gut. "I deserve that." Dante said.

"You idiot." Blake said before she and Jabi placed him on a couch facing everyone.

"Uncle Dante!" Little Yang shouted as she pounced him.

"Okay kiddo I'm still in pain right now." Dante said he get Little Yang off him.

Dante saw that everyone was ready to receive the truth from him. As he was about to talk a knock on the front door was heard and Gonza answered it. It was team CFVY who heard about Dante's situation.

"Sup white head?" Coco said.

"Hey Coco." Dante said.

"Hey how you doing?" Velvet said.

"I'll live." Dante said. "So what brings you guys here?" Dante asked he placed Little Yang on his lap.

"We heard from Jaune of what happened so we decide to visit you." Velvet said.

"That' nice to know, and I think you guys need to sit down. Because I'm about to tell a really strange story." Dante said as team CFVY sat down next to Team JNPR. "All right, you guys got questions? Please blast away." Dante asked.

"Yeah I have one." Weiss stepped forward. "What happened back there, you transformed into something? Are you human or demon?" Weiss asked.

"Also who is this Nelo Angelo for real? He said that he is related to you." Jaune asked.

"And what is he doing here in Vale?" Ruby asked

"Then it's time for me tell you all about my true self." Dante said before taking a huge breath. "Redgrave is not my true family name. It never was, as it was only based from my mother's grave." Dante said as everyone except for Koga, Blake, Rei, Sora, Makoto, Kairi and Jabi became curious. "My true name is Dante. Dante Sparda." Dante said giving everyone a shock.

"Sparda? You don't mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's right. My father is the Legendary Dark Knight himself." Dante said as everyone except for the six people went silent knowing the revelation of Dante's past.

"WWWHAATTT!" Everyone shouted.

"YOU'RE SPARDA'S SON?!" Ruby, Weiss and Yang simultaneously asked.

"That's right." Dante simply replied.

"AND YOU'RE HALF-DEMON?!" Pyrrha, Nora and Ren asked.

"Yep." Dante said.

"Wait a minute, I thought Sparda was myth." Neptune said.

"He's not a myth dude. I'm a prime example of that." Dante said.

"So all of your strengths and your stamina came from…" Velvet said.

"From my father as well as the charming personality. Which happens to attract certain hunter demons right now." Dante said.

"Wait a minute." Jaune said. "Who is Sparda?" he asked as everyone looked at him then gave an annoyed look.

"Really dude?" Sun said.

"Yeah I'm serious." Jaune said as everyone including Aigis face palmed at Jaune.

"I'll tell you then." Dante said.

Dante has everyone gather to tell his entire tale in Vale. Everyone listened to Dante's story as well as how Nelo is connected to everything that has happened. After a few minute of telling the entire story everyone then became curious on Nelo himself.

"So you're telling us that this Nelo Angelo is your brother?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Dante said.

"And he is a slave to this demon lord called Mundus?" Sun said.

"That's right." Dante simply replied.

"And you found a way to free him Mundus' grasp?" Ren asked.

"That's right. His sword and the amulets are in my possession. I can free him by using these items on him, but I will need everyone's help if I'm going to do this." Dante said. "So in the first time in my life I'm asking you guys if you are all willing. If not it's all right I won't hold it against you guys. But you guys need to leave otherwise he will come after you as well." Dante said as he placed Little Yang next to Hector.

Everyone starts to talk to each other for a few minutes then finally comes up with a decision.

"Is that even a question?" Ruby asked. "Of course team RWBY will be helping you all the way." Ruby said as her teammates nodded.

"As will Team JNPR. I owe you a lot things Dante." Jaune said as his teammates nodded. "And I think it's about time I pay back the favor." Jaune added.

"Sure we'll help you. You saved Velvet numerous times, so why not?" Coco said.

"I won't so no to a friend, not now not ever." Rei said while stepping forward then unsheathes his twin swords. "The blades of the White Fanged Knight are yours Dante." Rei said.

"You're brother helped me once. I want to return the favor." Kairi said. "I will help you save your brother." She added.

"The chances of succession for this mission is calculated to thirteen percent." Aigis said. "But I have always learned that humans can do the impossible, I will aid the Son of Sparda." Aigis said.

Dante nodded at everyone before turning to his team.

"Remember our pact?" Dante asked his team. "You guys are not going to walk out on me aren't you?" Dante asked.

"How can we forget? We shouted it out together. I won't run away from it." Sora said. "We're not just a team, but a family. I'm ready." Sora replied.

"We've just reunited and you think I would turn my back on you now? Come on Dante you know me better than that." Makoto said.

"I and my family have been allies with you and your father for many years Dante. I'm not about to leave you hanging." Koga said before drawing out his sword. "The Golden Knight will be your ally till the end of our days." Koga said.

"You can count on me as well Dante." Jabi said.

Dante looks around then bows at everyone as a sign of appreciation.

"Thank you everybody." Dante said.

"So what do you need?" Ruby said.

"I need…" Dante said before pointing to Jabi. "Jabi." Dante said.

"Me? Why me?" Jabi asked.

"Cause I need a powerful Makai Priest for the ritual. And since you are a student of the great Priest Amon, why not?" Dante said.

"He has point. Only a Makai Priest can purify on the sword and amulets. We need your help Jabi." Koga said.

"And I think it's a good strategy." Zaruba said.

"What do you mean?" Koga asked.

"The ritual does not only purify the items. It also attracts malevolent forces near the area, if we can perform the ritual we can lure him here." Zaruba said.

"So you're telling me, that you want me to purify the only thing that save your brother eternal damnation while attracting him here with no payment what so ever?" Jabi said.

"Yes." Dante and Koga said.

"Well sign me up." Jabi said. "Where do I begin?" Jabi said as Dante whistled for Hector.

Hector approached Dante bringing with him the katana and the amulets. Dante gave both items to Jabi and gave her a nod knowing what to do next.

"Alright I'll begin the ritual. You're coming with me, your soul is needed for the ritual." Jabi said.

"You got it." Dante said as he turns to everyone. "All right, you all heard what Zaruba said. When the ritual begins the mansion will attract Nelo. You all know what to do right?" Dante asked.

"You want us to protect the mansion from him right?" Jaune asked.

"No I want you guys to let him walk up the front door to kill me and destroying the only thing that can save him." Dante exaggerated. "Of course I want you guys to guard the mansion while the ritual is happening." Dante said.

"Okay geez, I was just asking." Jaune said.

"Now everybody get to your positions. Night is almost here, and sometimes it is dark and full of terrors." Dante said.

"Did you get that from a book?" Blake asked.

"About the one with the war of thrones in it? Maybe." Dante said.

"Ah…" Dante and Blake said while pointing at each other.

"If both of you are done. You have ritual to prepare." Weiss said while pointing at Dante. "And you have to defend with us." Weiss said while pointing at Blake.

"All right you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you all." Blake said as everyone went outside of the mansion. "Seriously though, will this ritual work?" Blake asked Dante.

"It will, trust me like you have before." Dante said while holding both of her shoulders.

"I will." Blake said while noticing the giant scar on his abdomen. "Just be careful." Blake said before kissing Dante then went to Little Yang.

"Whatever you hear outside don't come out okay? I need you to stay here." Blake said to Little Yang.

"I will Mama." Little Yang said as she turns to Dante who was talking to Makoto. "Mama can you make me a promise?" Little Yang asked.

"What is it Little Yang?" Blake said.

"Can you protect Uncle Dante from harm? I don't want to see him get hurt again." Little Yang said.

"I will Little Yang. Don't worry." Blake replied as Little Yang raises her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise?" Little Yang asked as Blake raises her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise." Blake said as she intertwines her pinky finger to Little Yang's.

Little Yang heads upstairs with Gonza while Dante was about to head to the preparation for the ritual until he was halted by Makoto.

"Are you sure he wants to be saved?" Makoto asked

"I don't care if he wants to or not. Him being himself is better to be a slave of Mundus." Dante said.

"Well if it is worth the risk? Then I'll be right beside you buddy." Makoto said.

"Thanks man." Dante said as Makoto heard a voice on his head.

"Though art I… And I am thou…" the voice said.

"Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Devil Arcana…" The voice said before fading away.

Supporting Dante though his struggle to save his brother has strengthened Makoto's ability to the Devil Arcana.

Makoto then noticed a blue door below the stairs. He then decides to enter the Velvet Room and have a chat with Igor and Elizabeth.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Outskirts of Vale_

 _Time: 6:30 pm_

Nelo who was still recovering from Dante's attack. He then noticed a piece of his armor was falling of him. He then grabbed a weird looking green star then crushed it causing to reform his armor before reverting back to his human form. Damien approached him and starts licking his wounds.

"Stop it Damien." Nelo said as Damien stopped licking.

After recovering from his wounds Nelo starts walking out of the forest. As he kept on walking he heard a rumble in the sky and saw Mundus descending from the sky and stopping in front of Nelo. Nelo knelt to the ground showing his obedience to his master.

" **Nelo I need your update on the task at hand.** " Mundus said.

"Master I have weakened the Son of Sparda. Now I can go for the finishing blow." Nelo said.

" **Magnificent Nelo. But I can tell in your face that you are having a hard time to kill him. Therefor I have decided to send some of my minions to aid you.** " Mundus said.

"My master I assure you that I can finish him once and for all." Nelo said.

" **I have confidence in your abilities Angelo. But I cannot risk another failure. My men will follow your orders and they will make sure that you succeed. Do not fail me.** " Mundus said.

"As you wish master." Nelo said before standing up.

Mundus then opened a portal near Nelo's position. From the portal numerous scythe wielding demons coming out then then three giant coffin wielding demons appeared behind the scythe wielders.

"Prides and Greeds. Master not to be choosy or anything but how can I kill the Son of Sparda with these lesser demons?" Nelo asked.

" **Look closely at the portal.** " Mundus said as a Nelo looks back at the portal.

Seven red coated demons with scythes came out of the portal along with five tall white hooded scythe wielders appear next to them. The portal was opened as a gigantic scythe wielder appeared behind them then gave an ear piercing howl.

"My master mark this day that I shall end the traitor's bloodline once and for all." Nelo said before turning to Damien. "Come we must now hunt." Nelo said as he and Damien along with the demons that came out of the portal starts walking.

" **Yes death has come for you child of Sparda. You will fall today.** " Mundus said before leaving the area.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Saejima Mansion, Vale_

 _Time: 7:00 pm_

All five teams have positioned themselves outside of the mansion with one team at each side. Team CFVY were positioned at the south side of the mansion.

"Coco why did you drag us into mess like this?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"For a little fun Yatsuhashi. " Coco said.

"But what I heard from both team RWBY and JNPR about this Nelo Angelo guy is that he is a dangerous warrior." Velvet said with concern.

"Then we better watch ourselves." Coco said.

While at east side of the mansion Team JNPR has the area protected.

"It's already nighttime." Jaune said while sharpening his sword.

"Yeah and still no sign of him." Nora said as she loads her Magnhild.

"Wherever he is, were ready for him this time." Ren said.

"No matter what happens, no one takes him alone." Pyrrha said.

Team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune were positioned at the west side of the mansion.

"Oh boy I hope we know what we're doing out here." Ruby nervously said.

"Don't worry sis we got this one." Yang said.

"I agree, this time we are more prepared against him." Weiss said.

"Just remember guys we protect the mansion until the ritual is done." Blake said.

"You got it Blake." Sun said.

"Just leave it to us." Neptune said.

At the front of the mansion the rest of Team DKSM and Rei's team were positioned ready to defend the mansion while the ritual is taking place.

"Still nothing within the area." Silva said.

"Just keep tracking." Rei said.

"I scanned the entire area and found no sign of this Nelo Angelo." Aigis said.

"Just keep trying Aigis. He might pop up anywhere." Makoto said while sharpening his spear.

"Will do." Aigis said before scanning the area.

"So this ritual will it save Dante's brother?" Kairi asked Sora.

"I hope so. Or all of this trouble would be for nothing." Sora said. "No matter what happens you stay right behind me." Sora said as Kairi nodded.

"Koga you seem really focused on this one." Zaruba said.

"I'm not just protecting my home. I am also protecting my friend, how can I not be focused?" Koga said.

"You're right about that. I wonder how they are doing inside." Zaruba said.

While everyone is ready for the defense of the mansion, Dante and Jabi prepared for the ritual in the mediation room of the mansion. Hector and Koromaru were left guarding the door of the room making sure that he is the last line of defense. Jabi was writing a circular formation of Makai letters at the center of the room.

"Are you ready for this?" Jabi asked.

"Yeah. Let's get this party started." Dante said while sitting down at the center of the Makai letter formation while holding the katana and the amulets.

"Then let us begins." Jabi said as she pulls out her Madou brush then thrust it.

As she thrust her brush in the air the Makai letters begins to illuminate white light around the room. She then rotates the brush creating small circle over which makes it rain within the barrier starting to purify not only the sword and the amulets but also Dante himself.

"The ritual has begun." Zaruba said as he and everyone noticed the light within the room.

"And we have company." Silva said as she sensed malevolent forces coming out the darkness near the mansion.

Koga and Rei then noticed someone walking out the shadows before unsheathing their swords while Sora and Kairi then summoned their keyblades and waited who was walking towards them. Out of the shadows Nelo appeared with his pet wolf.

"So the power I felt earlier was coming from here then?" Nelo said while noticing the white light within the room from outside of the mansion. "I see that my prey is being purified, no matter death has come for all who stands in my way." Nelo said before unsheathing his katana. "Come forth my minions!" Nelo shouted as numerous black hooded scythe wielding demons along with red coated demons with scythes and a tall demon carrying a coffin appeared out of the shadows then stands behind Nelo.

"What the?" Sora said.

"So you decided to come out of the shadows but not alone." Koga said.

"Warning! Demonic signatures has been detected around the mansion about to attack." Aigis said while scanning the area.

"What?" Everyone said.

As demons with the same magnitude that appeared at the entrance starts to surround the entire mansion.

"Great just what we need." Jaune said before turning to his team. "Here we go guys!" He shouted before he and his team opens their weapons.

"All right guys time to have some fun." Coco said as she and her team opens their weapons.

"Guys we have company!" Ruby said before opening her Crescent Rose while the rest of her team opens their weapons.

"All right let's go!" Sun said while pulling out his collapsible staff.

"Just remember guys these are demons not Grimm." Neptune said while pulling out his gun.

"So this was your plan all along?" Makoto said while holding his spear.

"To surround the mansion so that no one can escape? Correct." Nelo said.

The mansion was surrounded and all five teams are prepared to defend it.

"My minions attack! Kill everyone guarding the mansion, but leave the Son of Sparda to me." Nelo shouted as the demonic horde rushes towards the mansion.

"All teams intercept the demons. Protect the mansion at all cost!" Koga shouted before he and the ones guarding the entrance intercepts the attacking demons at the entrance.

(DMC 1-Ultraviolet)

 _Team CFVY_

Yatsuhashi and Fox rushes towards the demons with their weapons out. Yatsuhashi using his strength to hold off at least four demons before pushing them causing them to stagger then cutting them in half before cutting down two more with one giant swing. Fox uses his speed as well as his athleticism to cut down any demon that comes at him.

Coco and Velvet on the other hand focused more on the defending on their side of the mansion while their teammates focus on minimizing the attacking horde. Velvet tried to open her box until she was stopped by Coco.

"Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here." Coco said while smashing a few demons on the head with her heavy hand bag. Fox landed next to recover. "Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." Coco said as she gave Fox a pat on the butt. Fox then heads next to Velvet to defend the mansion.

Yatsuhashi kept on cutting down more demons attacking the mansion then regroups with his team near their post. The demons carrying the coffins steps forward then opens their caskets. Spirits begins to fly out of the coffins then roams around the area before taking form of three more demons with black hooded wielding scythes.

"So that guy brings his friends here? No worries." Coco said before stepping forward and transform her handbag into a Gatling gun and starts shooting towards the demon horde in the area.

She kept on shooting until their side of the mansion is cleared of demons. As the area was cleared they kept guard to protect the mansion.

 _Team JNPR_

Demons from their side of the mansion rushes towards Team JNPR who was more than prepared to defend it. As Jaune and Pyrrha charges towards the demons Ren and Nora used their long range modes to support them from a distance.

With the upgrades on his sword and shield given to him by Dante Jaune's combat abilities were improved. He was swing better with his sword and withstand any attacks with his shield. Jaune and Pyrrha were able to clear out most of the demons while Ren and Nora shoot from a distance before joining them in the field.

Nora smashes any demon that comes across her with her hammer while Ren uses his speed to outmaneuver before cutting them down with his pistols.

The team then regrouped at their original position near the mansion with their weapons ready.

"No matter what happens, none of them gets past us!" Jaune said.

"Right!" His teammates said.

Pyrrha threw Akuo towards a trio of demons then rushes towards the horde. Nora transform her Magnhild to its launcher form then starts firing two shots before transforming it back to its hammer form then resumes her attack. Ren fired a couple of shots from his Stormflower then joins both Pyrrha and Nora. Jaune on the other hand sheathed his sword within his shield sets it to its two handed mode then starts cutting down some more demons.

 _Team RWBY with Sun and Neptune_

Ruby transformed her Crescent Rose to its sniper mode then starts shooting at the demon horde attacking the mansion. Leaving the rest of team to attack them directly at the horde with Sun and Neptune.

Yang does her usual thing, which is punching every demon on her sight with her Ember Celica. Blake uses both the blade and the katana of her Gambol Shroud to engage the demons. Weiss uses both her glyphs to trap the demons then use her Myrtenaster to cut them down.

Sun uses his semblance to attack the demons before using collapsible staff. Neptune on the other hand was more on using his gun mode of his weapon before switching to its trident mode.

After firing a few shots from her position Ruby reloaded then joined her team at the assault on the demon horde.

"Watch yourselves guys. They are getting aggressive." Ruby said.

 _Team KSM and KRA_

With Nelo leading the assault on the front the mansion Koga and Rei's teams focused on not just the demons attacking but with Nelo and Damien as well.

Aigis kept on shooting at on coming demons while at the same time uses Palladion to defend her and her allies from the demon attack. Kairi uses her keyblade to cut down any demon that attacks the mansion. Rei mixes his attacks with swift kicks and knee strikes then cuts them down with his swords on any demon that tries to disrupt the ritual.

Nelo steps forward and tries to enter the mansion only to be halted by Koga and the rest of Dante's team.

"You're not going in there." Koga said.

"I'm sorry but you cannot stop me. Damien!" Nelo orders his wolf to attack the team.

"Barrier!" Sora shouted while pointing his keyblade at Damien. A barrier then surrounds Damien, preventing him to attack.

"It's us against you now." Makoto said.

"So be it." Nelo said before charging towards the trio who blocked his initial attack.

Nelo then starts battling the trio simultaneously alone. Despite the advantage of numbers the trio were unable to land a single hit at Nelo. Nelo stabs the ground causing a shockwave to separate the trio. Nelo starts to deal with them one by one starting with Makoto.

Makoto regains his balance then starts to trade blows with Nelo. Using his new spear Makoto was able gain some distance between him and Nelo. Nelo rushes in only to be pushed back Makoto with the butt part of his spear then quickly lunges towards Nelo which caused to rip a part of his clothes. Nelo summoned four spectral swords then sends them towards Makoto. Makoto pulls out his Envoker then summons a new Persona.

"Vetala!" Makoto shouted as he has summoned Vetala of the Devil Arcana who deflects the swords that was about to hit Makoto. Vetala then rushes towards then a rapid fire barrage of punches which Nelo was unable to block and took the full force of the punches which caused him to stagger. Makoto was about to deliver the critical blow at Nelo but was halted by two tall white hooded demons with scythes who teleports in front of him.

After recovering from Makoto's attack Nelo attempts to walk towards the entrance of the mansion while everyone was focused on the defense of the mansion from the demons. As he got close enough an ice bullets hits on the back that caused him to stagger. He turned around saw Sora pointing his Kingdom Key towards Nelo.

Nelo rushes towards Sora then starts a blade lock which Nelo has the advantage causing Sora to step back. But just as Nelo was in control of the blade lock Sora start to emit a bright light.

"Give me strength!" Sora shouted as he a barrier to push Nelo away to gain distance.

After recovering blast he received from Sora Nelo then saw Sora transform to a new which his entire clothing transform with blue and black, with blue flames on his pants and sleeves. His keyblade also changed from the Kingdom Key to the Mysterious Abyss.

Nelo summoned four swords then immediately sends it towards Sora. Sora countered it by rapidly firing six ice bullets hitting the four swords while the remaining two heads towards Nelo. Nelo blocked the bullets then rushed towards Sora. Nelo slammed his katana downward on Sora only to miss his mark. Sora starts shooting blue energy beams at Nelo who blocks with his katana. Sends a powerful shockwave at Sora who easily dodged it then cast a lightning spell towards Nelo. Nelo was able to block the bolt of lightning but did not noticed a trap behind him which Sora planted before he dodge shockwave Nelo sent. Nelo stepped on the trap which caused him to be immobile. Sora built up enough energy to fire a powerful fire bullet before shooting it towards him. Unable to defend himself Nelo took the full blast of the flame bullet. Koga then approached him.

"Sora go help the others. I'll deal with Nelo." Koga said as Sora nodded then helps repelling the demonic threat from the mansion.

Nelo broke free of the trap then extinguished the flame surrounding him.

"This ends now!" Nelo said before transforming to his armor.

"Damn straight it will." Koga said before transforming to Garo.

Seeing Koga has transformed to his armor Rei also decide to transform to his armor then cuts down every demon that tries to destroy the mansion.

Koga and Nelo commenced a stared down for minute before rushing at each other to initiate a blade lock.

While the battle is happening outside of the mansion. The purification process is almost done and the sword and the amulets are almost purified. With on final stroke of her brush Jabi a giant water ball then sends it towards Dante and the items to complete the process. Dante stood up then heads to the door of the room, he then saw both Koromaru and Hector waiting for him.

"Time for us save a jackass." Dante said.

"Then let's do it." Jabi said as Gonza enters the room.

"Dante-sama." Gonza said while bowing then presented him a new red coat. "You're mother made this when you were but a boy, it was meant for your father." Gonza said. "But now I think she would be pleased to know that you are wearing it for her honor." Gonza said as Dante took the coat.

"I'll go outside and join them, you get ready." Jabi said before leaving with Koromaru and Hector.

Back outside Koga and Nelo starts exchanging blows against each other with no one gaining the edge. After trading blows for a minute Koga was able to make a clean hit on Nelo's abdomen causing him to stagger back. Koga then sharpens his sword with Zaruba then rushes towards Nelo. Koga slammed his Garo Ken on Nelo who blocks the attack but knelt to the ground due to the force of the sword. Nelo shoots a blue flame at Koga to push him back. Nelo then engulfs his sword with blue fire while Koga pulls out his Madou lighter then ignites his Garo Ken with green fire. Simultaneously both warriors send a powerful shockwave at each other which collided and cause a small earthquake causing both of them to revert to their from their normal forms.

As Koga stood back up all the defenders regrouped at the entrance after protecting the mansion from the demonic attack.

"Koga the mansion is safe." Sora said.

"Now that leaves only him." Makoto said while pointing his spear at Nelo.

"You think you've won? You're all fools then." Nelo said as a giant scythe wielding demon appeared next to him then rush towards the group.

Out of nowhere Jabi leaps in the air then delivers a front dive kick at the demon causing it to stagger.

"Jabi!" Koga said.

"Sorry for being late." Jabi said before pulling out two flag poles with red flags and a Makai letter.

"If Jabi is here. Then the ritual?" Blake said as the demon rushed towards the group.

"Take them!" Nelo shouted as another wave of demons rushed towards the entrance.

Jabi slams one of the flags to cause a shockwave to the demons attacking the entrance the unleashed a barrage of spells to destroy them. Before rushing towards the giant demon.

While the group deals with the demon. Nelo slowly approaches the mansion not before releasing Damien from his prison. As he was about to take the first on the mansion the front door burst open and Nelo flips backward evading the doors.

Everyone including the demon looked on what caused the door to fly off the entrance. They saw Dante wearing a new type of red coat with the sleeves rolled up and wearing black leather gloves.

"Time to finish this once and all brother." Dante said as Hector walks next to him and Koromaru joins the group on taking out the demons.

"Indeed. Today the bloodline of Sparda ends." Nelo said as Damien walks next to him.

The two went for a stare down for a minute before rushing at each other with their weapons at their hands.

(End Song)

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

 **There you have it guys Chapter 13.**

 **Now on the next chapter will focused on the Dante vs Nelo fight as well as the formation of team VKRA (Vector).**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	15. Chapter 14: The Dark Angel Chronicles 5

**Here it is guys the final part of the Dark Angel Chronicles.**

 **This where Vergil officially joins this story.**

 **This also shows the twins combat prowess when fighting together.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 14 and part 5 of Dark Angel Chronicles.**

 ** _SOR_**

 ** _SOR_**

Chapter 14: The Dark Angel Chronicles Part 5

(Dante Vs Nelo/ The Finale)

 _Location: Saejima Mansion Entrance, Vale_

 _Time: 8:00 pm_

Dante and Nelo rushed towards each other, then initiates a blade lock with no one gaining an advantage. Dante then parried then delivered two quick slashes with his Rebellion at Nelo's chest then pushed him back with a thrust kick.

Nelo summoned three spectral then sends it towards Dante. Dante quickly cuts down the first two swords then grabs the last one before throwing it back at Nelo who blocks with his katana.

"Now the fun part begins." Dante said while placing Rebellion on his back then pulls out Cerberus from his back.

"This time you will die for real." Nelo said while sheathing his katana.

(Insert DMC 1-Ultraviolet)

"Wait a minute hold on a moment." Dante said as Nelo became confused.

(End Song)

"Look I've been hearing that song for the last four chapters now. Can we please play a different song for this fight?" Dante breaking the fourth wall because the author was playing the same song for the last few chapters.

(Insert Abingdon Boy School- Blade Chord)

"Much better." Dante said before rushing towards Nelo with Cerberus on his hand.

In fast pace delivered some precise strike causing Nelo to freeze up due to Cerberus's elemental capabilities. Nelo tried to counter some of the strikes but Dante was so fast that Nelo was unable to keep up. Dante then spun Cerberus forwards causing Nelo to stagger backward.

"Interesting." Nelo said while sheathing his katana then build up enough energy to send a powerful shockwave towards Dante.

To counter the shockwave sends some ice spikes from the ground towards the shockwave. Immediately Nelo unleashed a powerful another shockwave towards Dante only to be countered with a rain of ice around Dante blocking the shockwave.

"Impressive. But now I must end this." Nelo said as he summoned a great number of spectral swords surrounding him. Nelo then closed his right hand to send the swords at Dante.

Dante immediately protects himself from the sword unleashing a large mass of ice around him deflecting the swords. After a few minutes later the ice surrounding Dante begins to melt and a flame tornado burst out on top of the ice causing the entire ice structure to melt.

After a few seconds the tornado dissipates and reveled Dante wielding both Agni and Rudra. Dante then taunts Nelo who immediately rushes towards him and starts trading blows. Due to the elemental effects from both sword Dante had the advantage. Dante interlocked both swords then starts delivering some powerful attacks causing Nelo to burn most parts of his clothing. Dante then stabs the ground to send a powerful shockwave of both fire and wind towards Nelo.

Nelo evaded the shockwave then heads towards Dante. Just as he got close enough to Dante a swarm of bats begins to surround Nelo. He tried to cut his way through but the bats was too many for him to cut down. The bats then starts surrounding Dante with the mix of purple lightning emanating from within. The bats then dispersed and revealed Dante now wielding Nevan and starts firing thunder bolts at Nelo who was quick enough to evade the bolts. Nelo got close enough and starts to deliver some quick strikes on Dante. However each time Nelo attacks Dante a group of bats protect him while he revving up his guitar before unleashing a powerful blast of energy to Nelo. After recovering from the lightning blast Nelo immediately rush towards Dante. Dante switched Nevan to its scythe mode and starts trading blows with Nelo. Dante spun Nevan around his waist while Nelo evades.

After spinning Nevan from his waist Dante slammed it to ground but missed Nelo. Light begins to emit from his arms and legs then a bright light engulfs Dante. As the light dissipates Dante was now wearing Beowulf and getting ready to deliver some devastating punches and kicks.

"Enough! Time to end this." Nelo said before transforming to his armor form.

Even though he was in his armor Nelo was still cautious knowing that Dante has regained most of his strength. Nelo slams his sword on top of Dante only to be blocked then countered with a three thunderous punches. Dante delivered five more punches before delivering a powerful uppercut which sends him in the air. Nelo landed away from Dante to gain some distance then fired a blue fire ball towards Dante. Dante fired a white ball of energy to counter Nelo's fireball causing a small explosion. Using the smoke Nelo rushes forwards and slams his sword downward on Dante. But just in the nick of time Dante delivered a devastating punch to the gut of Nelo then delivers another before finishing it with a powerful uppercut which also made him air-borne. Just as they were descending down delivered a devastating punch which caused a small geyser when they landed on the ground. Nelo teleports to regain some distance.

"It's useless." Nelo said while laughing. "No matter how much you try, you can never kill me. For I am his eternal soldier." Nelo said as Dante dissipates Beowulf.

"You're right about that. It's one of your best features." Dante said. "But I'm not going to kill you." Dante said before rushing towards Nelo.

Nelo tried to stab him only to be caught by Dante with his left arm. Dante then pulls out his katana then stabs Nelo by the gut.

"I'm going free you from that son of a bitch." Dante said as he pulls out the amulets then forced it on his helm which caused a spiritual connection within Nelo's mind.

(End Song)

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Nelo's Mind_

 _Time: 8:30 pm_

Dante has entered Nelo's mind then starts looking around for the source of the corruption. He starts walking to a long hallway like he did with his mediation with the katana. After a few minutes of walking Dante enters a jet black door with a gold lining without hesitation.

As he enters the room he saw nothing only darkness. As he looks around for a few minutes he then noticed red light shining behind him. He turns around and Vergil being hanged in the air in a crucifix position, held prisoner by three red lightning bolts.

" **It appears that Nelo has failed.** " The lightning bolts said. " **No matter.** " It added as Dante recognized the voice.

"Mundus." Dante said.

" **You say my name as if it was a curse. A curse that is bound to your family for years.** " Mundus said as Dante pulls out Rebellion.

"Release my brother." Dante said.

" **Never, for he is my slave for all eternity. You journey here is wasted, traitor's son. All you came here for is your death.** " Mundus said.

"You know what? Go ahead you can keep him if you want to. I don't really care anymore." Dante said before turning his back on Mundus.

" **What? Are you really going to leave your brother to his fate?** " Mundus said.

"Nah I'm just messing with you." Dante said before turning around and immediately rushes towards Mundus.

Mundus fired thunder bolts towards Dante but only misses his mark. Dante leaps in the air about to deliver an attack. Mundus quickly caught Dante then slammed him to the ground.

" **This body is mine. And you will die!** " Mundus said before electrocuting Dante.

Dante groans at the pain. While Vergil was still sleeping.

"Dammit Vergil!" Dante said while being electrocuted. "Wake the hell up!" Dante said.

" **It is no use. He is mine forever!** " Mundus said while laughing and electrocuting Dante.

"Are you going to let this asshole take control of your fate?!" Dante said while being electrocuted. "If so. Then you are not worthy of being called the Son Sparda!" Dante shouted as Vergil opened his eyes and starts to break free.

" **No. No!** " Mundus said as he send a lightning bolt towards Vergil's body to prevent him to break.

Just as the lightning bolt was about to hit Vergil something protected him from the blast. It was the spirit of their father Sparda protecting Vergil.

" **What?!** " Mundus said in a shock tone.

"Get away from my children you son of a whore!" Sparda said as he blocks Mundus's lightning.

Vergil broke free of his prison then fell to the ground. Dante tries to get up to get to Vergil but unable to stand due to the pain that felt from Mundus. All of the sudden something help Dante back on his feet. He turns to his left and revealed to be the spirit of his mother Eva.

"Mom." Dante said.

"Dante listen to me. Once you reached Vergil you will return back Vale. Once that happens both of you must destroy the source of Nelo Angelo's power. Otherwise Vergil will forever be his slave." Eva said as nodded.

"Dante." Sparda said as Dante gained his attention. "Vergil." Sparda said as Vergil looks up. "Both of you must put an end to Nelo. Destroy the sword that he is using and the curse shall be lifted. Once I break my shield Dante, you must to go Vergil immediately." Sparda said.

" **No! HE IS MINE!** " Mundus shouted.

"Are you ready Dante?" Eva asked.

"You know I am mom." Dante replied.

"Always know that we love both of you two." Eva said before turning to Sparda. "Now my love!" Eva said as Sparda nodded.

"See you in hell Mundus!" Sparda said as he breaks his shield before him and Eva rush towards Mundus to distract him giving Dante a chance to head towards Vergil's body.

Dante immediately rushed towards Vergil's body then grabbed bringing them back to reality.

" **NOOOOOO!** " Mundus shouted as he vanished within the air.

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Saejima Mansion entrance_

 _Time: 9:00 pm_

It has been thirty minutes since their fight and both warriors were still frozen due to the return process. All five teams then surrounds both of them waiting for Dante's return.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Dante is saving Vergil." Koga said as a bright light surrounds the armor of Nelo.

Then a burst of light exploded from Nelo's body and Dante begins to move again and pulled out Vergil from Nelo's armor. Koga and Blake quickly approached both brothers and helped them back on their feet.

"Hey guys." Dante said while panting.

"Dante." Blake said while placing his arm on her shoulder.

"I appreciate you on getting me out brother but it's not over yet." Vergil said as Nelo's body starts to move.

" **Damn you Sparda! You're children will suffer this!** " Mundus said as he possessed Nelo's body. " **This world shall fall before me!** " Mundus said as he pulls out the sword.

"No it is you who will suffer Mundus." Vergil said. "I have been your slave for quite too long. You will pay for all the lives you've ruined! You megalomaniac son of a bitch!" Vergil said with an angry tone.

"Bro." Dante said as Vergil looks to him. "You'll need these." Dante said as he shows Vergil his katana and his amulet.

Vergil grabbed both then placed the amulet on his neck then unsheathed his katana.

"Yamato." Vergil said before closing his eyes then immediately looks at Dante. "Dante you and I will finish this. I don't want any of your friends to get involve." Vergil said.

"You heard him." Dante said to everyone. "Leave this one to us." Dante said before walking next to Vergil.

"You ready to do this?" Vergil asked.

"I've been ready ever since he came in to our lives." Dante said while pointing Rebellion at Nelo. "Time for this asshole to go to sleep." Dante said as Vergil swings his Yamato then hits Rebellion before the twins rushing towards to the Mundus possessed Nelo.

(DMC 3-Vergil Battle theme 1)

Dante and Vergil simultaneously attacks Nelo who block the initial strike but got pushed back due to the combine strength of the twins. Both of them were fast and powerful enough to give Nelo trouble. Nelo tries to push them back but Dante and Vergil remained relentless and kept on attacking not stopping for anything. Both spun their weapons then delivered a quick thrust to push Nelo back.

" **Do not get so complacent. The fight has just begun.** " Mundus said before firing blue fire balls towards the twins.

Dante and Vergil evaded the fire balls then immediately rushed towards Nelo while evading more fire balls. Vergil dashed forward with Yamato sheathed then when he got close enough he pulls out his katana which he delivered multiple slashes which Nelo received. Dante then lunged forward with Rebellion in front then stabs Nelo by the chest sending him to a nearby tree.

Just as Nelo was about break free of the wall Vergil sends five spectral swords at Nelo which punctured him to the tree. Dante builds up energy to Rebellion then send five powerful shockwave to Nelo who was still stuck at the tree.

Nelo breaks away from the tree then rushed towards twins only to be blocked by Dante then kicked in the face by Vergil sending him a few steps for distance.

"Damn I always forget how tough that armor is." Vergil said.

"Hey." Dante said gaining Vergil's attention then showed him Beowulf. "I do believe this is yours?" Dante asked.

Vergil grabbed the Devil Arm then rushed towards Nelo. Vergil delivered quick but powerful strikes then delivered some hard kicks to push him back. He then delivers a devastating spin attack which ends to a strong heel kick breaking his guard. Nelo recovers then rushed towards Vergil only to be countered by two aerial kicks sending him to the air then Vergil delivers a powerful diving kick resembling a star falling from the sky.

After landing on his feet Vergil was approached by Dante then dispersed Beowulf before unsheathing Yamato.

" **Do not think this is over. I have legions of warriors ready to destroy all. In time I will prevail.** " Mundus said before laughing maniacally.

"Call your army if you want. Both of us will never waiver to your tyranny!" Vergil said while pointing Yamato at Mundus.

"And just to recall your memory. A Sparda is the one that defeat you many years ago, and two of his sons now stands in your way!" Dante said while pointing Rebellion at Mundus.

"No matter how many you send we will cut them down like our father before us!" Both twins shouted

"So expect many more failures to come Mundus." Dante said as the sword that Nelo was using begins to levitate in the air and starts releasing dark energies in the area.

"Dante the sword!" Vergil said as Dante placed Rebellion on his back then pulled out his twin pistols.

" **No!** " Mundus shouted as he fires a fire ball at Dante causing him to let go of Ebony which Vergil caught it then him and Dante pointed their pistols at the sword.

"I'll try your way for once." Vergil said.

"Remember what we used to say?" Dante asked.

" **No! NOOO!** " Mundus shouted as Nelo rushes towards the twins before…

"JACKPOT!" the twins said before shooting powerful shot towards the sword destroying it before releasing more dark energies in the area.

" **Do not think this over. My plans are already in motion, I will return and destroy everything in this world!** " Mundus said before fading into nothing leaving Nelo's body.

(End Song)

"We know that you'll come back. But expected the unexpected Mundus." Dante said as everyone approached the twins. "Hey guys." Dante said while waving at them.

"So what happens now?" Blake asked as she noticed the frozen body of Nelo. "And what about him?" Blake asked as both Dante and Vergil turned to Nelo's body.

"He is a body without a spirit. He will stay like that forever." Vergil said before sheathing Yamato then starts walking away. "As for me? I must redeem myself for all the pain that I have caused." Vergil said.

"You can come with us. So that you can redeem yourself." Dante said.

"I can't do that Dante! Not after what I have done." Vergil said before turning around. "This is me saying goodbye." Vergil said.

"Vergil you can't leave. Not now." Dante said.

"He is right you know." A man said as everyone turned around and saw Ozpin by the entrance of the mansion. "That was not you who caused all the pain in the last few days." Ozpin said. "It was Mundus himself who caused all this destruction." Ozpin said before taking a sip from his cup.

"Ozpin. What a pleasant surprise." Vergil said.

"It is good to see you again Vergil." Ozpin said.

"What are you here for?" Vergil asked.

"I have come to offer you're redemption. There is a way for you to redeem yourself." Ozpin said. "If you let me help you." Ozpin said as Vergil thinks about it for a minute.

"I'm listening." Vergil said.

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Headmaster's Office, Beacon_

 _Time: 10:00pm_

Ozpin told Vergil all that has happened ever since the arrival of his brother at Beacon and told him that he would offer him the same opportunity that he gave Dante.

"I see." Vergil said before turning to Dante. "So this is what you've been doing." Vergil said.

"That's right." Dante replied.

"Now Vergil you can gain access to the school's amenities with this." Ozpin said as he gave Vergil a scroll.

"Interesting." Vergil said.

"Also you will be part of a team during your entire time here in Beacon." Ozpin said.

"And that team would be?" Vergil asked as Ozpin points at Rei's team. "Oh I agree." Vergil said.

"Tomorrow you and your new team will be having your official initiation tomorrow. So I suggest that you'd be ready for tomorrow." Ozpin said before turning to his new team. "Suzumura-san would you kindly show Vergil to his dormitory?" Ozpin said.

"Yes headmaster." Rei said before he approached Vergil. "Come on I'll show you." Rei said as Vergil nodded before him and his new leaves the office.

"Now the game has truly begun." Ozpin said.

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Dorm hallway, Beacon_

 _Time: 10:30 pm_

Rei showed Vergil his new dorm that he'll be sharing with his team for his time in Beacon. Just like Team DKSM's dorm it has two floors with two beds on each floor and on the first floor has giant cylinder bed for Aigis while on the second floor has punching bag as well. Vergil went up and saw Damien already lying on his bed.

"Damien." Vergil said as Damien stood up from the bed. "Get off." Vergil said as Damien jumps off the bed then lied down to floor next to his bed.

"I see that you're comfortable?" Rei said.

"Yes I am thank you." Vergil said befor lying on the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night!" Rei said before heading down leaving Vergil to sleep.

As he was about to close his eyes he noticed that someone was coming up the second floor. It was Kairi who was in her sleepwear then approached Vergil.

"Hey Vergil." Kairi said.

"Kairi. I see that you gave my brother the amulet, thank you." Vergil said.

"Well you saved my life. This is me returning the favor. Now if you excuse me I have to go bed. We have an initiation tomorrow." Kairi said.

"Agreed." Vergil said.

"Best of luck for us." Kairi said before lying down to her bed next to Vergil's.

"Tomorrow you will see my true strength." Vergil said before lying down to his bed then closed his eyes to sleep.

 ** _SOR_**

 ** _SOR_**

 **There you have it guys this was a short chapter I meant that to happen because the main focus was on Vergil's debut just like chapter one of this story.**

 **Anyway next chapter will focus on the initiation on Vergil's team.**

 **This has been VACman signing off.**


	16. Chapter 15: Initiation Part 2

**Hello guys and welcome to Chapter 15 of SOR.**

 **Where we'll have the initiation of Vergil's team against team JNPR.**

 **Just like team DKSM's initiation they will face Team JNPR in one on one action for them to be enrolled to Beacon.**

 **So here it is guys this is chapter 15 of SOR**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Initiation Part 2

 _Location: Dorm, Beacon_

 _Time: 7:30 am_

Vergil woke up from his bed and noticed that he was alone in the dorm with Damien on top of him. He stood up and received a text from his scroll. The text came from Dante stating that Vergil should head down to the cafeteria and meet up with his teammates and have breakfast.

"Guess I'll have to go down then." Vergil said before standing up to his bed then heads down to the first floor of his dorm.

As he was about to reach the door he heard a knock from it. He opened the door and saw Yang holding blue coat.

"Hey." Yang said.

"Hello. You must Yang?" Vergil asked.

"That's right." Yang replied then showed him the coat. "Your brother said that I should pick you and give you this." Yang said as Vergil grabbed the coat then wore it.

"Been a while since I wore this." Vergil said before turning to Yang. "Thank you. And please after you." Vergil said while bowing.

"Aw you're a gentleman. Okay just follow me and I'll take you to the cafeteria." Yang said as they leave the dorm and starts heading to the cafeteria.

"So tell me. What has my idiot brother been telling you and your friends about me?" Vergil asked to Yang.

"Well he did say that you were a power-hungry jerk." Yang said while made Vergil annoyed. "And he said that you're his complete opposite." Yang said.

"That I agree on." Vergil said.

"But he did say that you're the type of guy that will do anything to protect people." Yang said as Vergil became curious.

"He said that?" Vergil asked.

"That's right. He also said that you of all people care about the legacy of your father the most." Yang said.

"He said that?" Vergil asked.

"Yep." Yang said while placing her hands on the back of her head.

"That idiot ,always being showy." Vergil said before him and Yang enters the elevator.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Cafeteria, Beacon_

 _Time: 8:00 am_

Vergil and Yang arrived at the cafeteria and saw both team RWBY and DKSM sitting at a table together. He then saw his team sitting next Dante's team.

"Anyway I'll go on ahead while you get some of your food." Yang said before heading to her team leaving Vergil to get some food himself.

As he got near the buffet area Vergil bumped into Velvet who was about to fall on her back due to the impact she received from Vergil. Vergil immediately caught her then stood her back on her feet.

"I'm sorry about that." Velvet said.

"No please it was my fault." Vergil replied.

"I'm Velvet. You must be Dante's brother right?" Velvet said while extending her hand.

"Yes I am. And you must be one of Dante's friends who protected him while the ritual was taking place?" Vergil asked as nodded then Vergil grabs her hand for a shake. "Pleasure to meet you." Vergil said before Velvet takes a picture of him.

"Anyway I'll see you later." Velvet said before leaving Vergil who was about to get his breakfast.

Vergil took two pieces of chicken along with spaghetti with meatballs before grabbing a blue soda can before heading to his team. Vergil sat down next to Kairi.

"Hey Verg." Dante greeting his brother.

"Good morning everbody." Vergil said before taking his first bite of his breakfast.

"How you've been Vergil?" Blake asked.

"I've been well thank you." Vergil said while taking a bit of his chicken.

"So are you nervous for today?" Ruby asked.

"Not really. I mean basically I defeated numerous demon before I was turned into a slave of a demonic war lord from Hell. So yeah I'm not that worried." Vergil said before noticing someone tugging his coat. He turns around and saw Little Yang who was holding his coat.

"Hello." Little Yang said before she was carried by Vergil then placed her between him and Dante.

"And you must be?" Vergil asked.

"I'm Little Yang and you must Dante's brother. Nice to meet you." Little Yang said.

"Pleasure to meet you as well little one."Vergil said as he ruffles Little Yang's hair.

"Based on his combat analysis, I predict that Vergil is capable of defeating anyone who he face today." Aigis said. "As well every member of my team who will our initiation today." Aigis said.

"That's nice to know. Nice to know your showing some confidence Aigis." Kairi said.

"Either way we make it or break it. This our only chance to be officially enrolled to Beacon." Rei said while eating his desserts.

"Seriously, you're breakfast is desserts?" Sora asked.

"Get used to it. He's always like that." Koga said as Vergil, Rei, Kairi and Aigis received a text message for their initiation.

"This is it guys. Your opponents for today." Dante said as Vergil read the message.

The message states that the matches for today are the following.

Vergil Gilver vs Jaune Arc

Aigis vs Nora Valkyrie

Kairi vs Pyrrha Nikos

Rei Suzumura vs Lie Ren

All four members read the message and starts looking at each other.

"So wait our opponents are team JNPR?" Kairi asked.

"That's right." Pyrrha said as everyone turned their attention to team JNPR who just sat down next to team RWBY.

"So we'll be fighting you guys then?" Nora said.

"That is correct. We will engage into combat later this afternoon." Aigis said.

"It kind off feels weird for me to fight one of you guys." Ren said.

"Don't worry we won't go easy on you guys."

"Yeah. Time for me to show you guys what I got in store." Kairi confidently said.

"I hope we get to see the full extent of your skills Kairi." Pyrrha said before she turns to Jaune. "What do you think Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she noticed Jaune was focused.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm focused on my fight with Vergil." Jaune said.

"Oh I see. It was you who got hit by the dagger." Vergil said before standing up. "Then I hope you live up to my expectations." Vergil said before heading to the exit of the cafeteria.

"There he goes again. Being serious when it's about fights." Dante said before turning to the rest of Vergil's team. "I suggest you guys get ready. Facing team JNPR is not an easy task." Dante said the rest of Vergil's team nodded at each then heads outside of the cafeteria.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Locker Room, Beacon_

 _Time: 9:30 am_

Vergil's team were getting ready for the initiation. Rei sharpening his twin swords while Aigis selects her sniper rifle for the gun attachment for her fight. Kairi was meditating along with Vergil to focus their aura and mentality. While meditating for a few minutes Vergil heard Damien barking inside the locker room. He then stood up and approached him.

"What's wrong boy?" Vergil asked while petting him. Damien barked then starts licking him. "Okay that's enough. Go on find your brother." Vergil said as Damien stops licking then heads to the exit.

"He is one loyal wolf." Kairi said.

"Still nothing compared to my father's wolf." Vergil said before turning to his team. "Is everybody ready?" Vergil asked.

"I am combat ready." Aigis said while cocking her rifle attachment.

"Is that even a question?" Rei asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Kairi replied.

"Then let's do this." Vergil said before everyone leaves the locker room and heads to the amphitheater.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Amphitheater, Beacon_

 _Time: 12:45 pm_

Vergil and his team arrived at the amphitheater through the tunnel then heads to the stage with Ozpin and Glynda waiting for them.

"Welcome everyone. Today you will have your initiation for Beacon." Ozpin said before sipping from his mug then Glynda steps forward. "Miss Goodwitch will tell you the rules." Ozpin said.

"Each of you will partake in one on one combat. The first Hunter who depletes their aura level loses. Any question?" Glynda said.

"None professor." Vergil replied.

"Then I wish the best of luck for all of you." Glynda said before pulling out her scroll. "The first match of today is Aigis vs Nora Valkyrie." Glynda said.

"Good luck Aigis." Kairi said before exiting the stage.

"Watch yourself." Rei said before leaving the stage.

"Be careful out there Aigis." Vergil said.

"I will. As the humans say "watch out for fireworks"." Aigis said as Vergil leaves the stage. Aigis steps forward and saw Nora wielding her Magnhild.

"Oh yeah. Time for a show." Nora said as she walks towards the center of the stage.

"Fighters on my mark…" Glynda said while raising her riding crop as both fighters get ready for the fight. "Begin!" Glynda shouted after smashing her crop to the ground.

Nora rushed towards Aigis and attempts to slam down her hammer on top of Aigis. Aigis using only her left hand and blocked the hammer then used her sniper up close. Nora was able to evade the shot then flipped back to gain some distance. Nora then transformed her Magnhild to its launcher mode then start firing some grenades towards Aigis.

"Palladion!" Aigis shouted as she summons Palladion to protect her from the grenades.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Nora said while reloading her Magnhild.

"Scanning analysis confirmed. Target Nora Valkyrie." Aigis said. "Initiating battle sequence." Aigis said before rushing towards Nora.

(Insert Persona 3 FES OST - Heartful Cry)

Nora fired a few more shots at Aigis who was rushing towards her. Aigis evaded every grenade that was shot at her by Nora. Nora transforms her Magnhild to its hammer form then intercepts Aigis then starts a clash.

Due to Nora's strength and Aigis' mechanical features the clash was at a stalemate.

"Engaging boosters!" Aigis said as booster on her legs starts igniting making her push Nora back.

Nora broke the clash and starts to deliver some devastating smashes from her hammer. Aigis was able to evade the strikes then counters by shooting her rifle at Nora who deflects the shots with her hammer.

"Palladion!" Aigis summons Palladion then jumps on her back. "Rush!" Aigis orders Palladion to rush towards Nora.

Nora switches her hammer to its launcher form and starts shooting toward Aigis and Palladion. But due to Palladion's durability Aigis was able to withstand all of Nora's grenades then continues to rush forward with Palladion. As they were close enough to Nora Aigis jumps off while Palladion continues to rush towards Nora. Nora was able to transform Magnhild to its hammer form just in the nick of time then swings it at Palladion causing her disappear. Little did Nora knew that Aigis has her in her sights then fired three shots. Nora took the shot then jumped to gain some distance from Aigis. Thanks to her aura Nora was able to recover but her aura level dropped to fifty percent.

"Aigis is very good." Ruby said.

"Well she is an Anti-Shadow weapon." Makoto replied. "So she is prepared for anything." Makoto added.

Nora then reloaded her Magnhild before thinking a new plan of attack. Nora then fires three grenades next Aigis position causing her area to cover in smoke. Aigis tries to scan her surroundings but cannot find Nora due to the smoke.

"Unable to find target." Aigis said while rotating to find Nora.

After a few minutes Nora jumped out of Aigis' rear then delivered some powerful strikes causing Aigis to stagger. Aigis recovers and tries to fire a few shots from her rifle but Nora quickly delivered a powerful smash to Aigis from her hammer sending a few meters of the stage. Just as soon she stands up Aigis is bombarded with grenades coming from Nora's rocket launcher dropping her aura level to thirty five percent.

"All right Nora!" Jaune yelled.

"Come on Aigis!" Kairi yelled.

Aigis stood back then reloads her sniper. She then scans the damages she received and checked her aura level. As she was scanning her body for damages she received a protocol from her neural system which allows her to access her Orgia mode.

"Hey what's going on Aigis?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no. She's going to release her limiter and access her Orgia mode." Makoto said.

"Orgia mode?" Yang asked.

"You'll see." Makoto asked.

Aigis stood up and her eyes begins to glow red. Not giving her a chance to recover Nora rushes towards her and tries to smash her hammer. Aigis simply blocked with her left hand then pushed her back.

"Initiating Orgia mode!" Aigis said as the limiter from her back has been removed then rushes towards Nora.

Due to this mode her speed and strength were immensely increased. Aigis was relentless and gave Nora no time to recover with swift kicks and punches. Aigis then delivered a powerful kick which sends Nora a few steps away from her then lowers her aura level to thirty percent. Nora switches to her launcher mode and starts firing towards Aigis. Aigis from her position fired bullets towards the incoming grenades causing them to explode.

"Palladion!" Aigis summons Palladion then kicks her towards Nora which caused her to go out of the stage.

(End Song)

As the battle ended and Aigis winning she begins to overheat which caused her systems to dark. Dante and Weiss immediately rushed to the stage and used their freezing ability to cool off Aigis. After a few minutes Aigis stood back up and her system rebooted.

"It appears that used so much of my energy that system caused me to shut down a bit." Aigis said as Nora approaches her.

"That was fun I hope we do it again." Nora said before leaving the stage.

"Congratulation on the victory Aigis. But now I thinks it's time for our next match." Ozpin said as Aigis leaves the stage.

Aigis was immediately approached by her teammates.

"That was great Aigis!" Kairi said.

"You almost gave us a scare there." Rei said.

"It was a difficult battle as her was strength was giving my systems a hard time." Aigis said.

"Either way you got the victory. That only matters." Vergil said.

"Now for the next match." Glynda said. "Rei Suzumura vs Lie Ren." Glynda said as Rei and Ren enters the stage.

"Give him a good one Rei!" Kairi shouted as Rei enters the stage.

"My data analysis on this fight shows that both warriors are similar to each other." Aigis said.

"Then this would be interesting." Vergil said.

Rei and Ren heads to the center of the stage then drew out their weapons.

"Zero, I sense a great fight about to happen." Silva said.

"You read my mind Silva." Rei said before swinging his swords. "Show me what you got Ren!" Rei said.

"Don't worry I have a lot to give!" Ren said while pulling out his StormFlower.

"Fighters on my mark…" Glynda said while raising her riding crop as both fighters get ready for the fight. "Begin!" Glynda shouted after smashing her crop to the ground.

Both Rei and Ren rush towards the center of the stage then commenced a blade lock with no one gaining an advantage. Ren parried then attempted a strike on Rei while his guard was down. Rei immediately blocked then pushed him back. Ren fires a couple of shots towards Rei who blocked them with the hilt of his swords.

"Not bad." Rei said.

"Same can be said about you." Ren replied.

(Insert Yoshicika Kuriyama - Zero Theme)

Both fighters were similar in terms of both style and technique but Rei was stronger and Ren was more fluid and able to move his way around. Rei was relentless forces Ren to go on the defense. Rei thrusts his swords causing Ren to step back a few steps. Ren fires a few shots at Rei who manages to not only evade the shot but also delivered a powerful kick towards Ren causing his aura level to drop by seventy percent.

"He's really good." Blake said.

"You have no idea." Koga said.

Ren reloaded his StormFlower then rushed towards Rei. Ren was quick which gave Rei a hard time to follow. Rei tried to deliver a counter attack but to no avail as Ren's speed was too much Rei. But at one instant Rei was able to disarm Ren of his StormFlower leaving him defenseless.

"Now Zero!" Silva said giving Rei the chance to strike.

Rei switches his right sword from its backhanded style to its front blade then measures the distance between him and Ren. Rei then leaps in the air then lunges forward with his sword first. But just as Rei was about to deliver the finishing blow Ren uses his aura to shield him from Rei's attack then sends him backward giving him a chance to recover his StormFlower. Ren immediately rushed towards Rei who was still recovering from his counter. Ren delivers a rapid succession of strikes before sending Rei backwards causing him to lose his aura level down to twenty percent.

"All right! Finish him Ren!" Nora yelled at her partner.

"Come on Rei! You can do it!" Kairi shouted to her teammate.

"Rei-san's aura level twenty percent. This would be difficult." Aigis said.

"He can do it." Vergil said as Kairi turns to him. "After all he is Makai Knight." Vergil said.

Rei stood back up then noticed his swords were blocked by Ren's aura.

"His aura is impressive." Silva said. "How do you plan to counter that?" Silva asked.

"Simple." Rei said before interlocking his swords together then sharpens them with Silva transforming them to its Silver Fanged form. "Like how I always do it!" Rei said before swinging his locked swords.

"Here he comes now." Koga said.

Rei rushed towards Ren then begins to trade blows at each other. Only this time Rei has the advantage with his weapon transformed. Rei again disarmed Ren giving him an opening. Rei quickly attempts to attack but Ren immediately blocks the attack. Little did he knew that the blade that he was blocking was a Soul Metal blade at its full form. Which can only be carried by Makai Knights nullifying Ren's counter attack which gave Rei an opening to attack causing Ren's aura level to drop by thirty percent.

"Now Zero! Finish it!" Silva said as Rei pulled out his Madou lighter then ignites his blades with blue fire.

As Rei was about to finish the fight Ren charges towards Rei then tries to finish the fight once and for all. As he got close enough Rei unleashed a powerful shockwave of blue fire to counter Ren's attempt ending the fight.

(End Song)

As fight ended Nora immediately rushed from to her partner and check if he was alright. Nora help Ren back to his before being approached by Rei. Rei bowed in respect as Ren gave him a good fight in the last few days. Ren returned the favor then bowed in front of Rei.

"That was a nice fight you gave me Ren." Rei said.

"I can say the same for you as well Rei." Ren said as both Ozpin and Glynda enters the stage.

"Well done Suzumura-san." Ozpin said as Rei bowed in front of him. "Now please both of you leave the stage for the next fight." Ozpin said as Rei, Ren and Nora exits the stage before Glynda steps forward.

"Now for our next match." Glynda said before pulling out her scroll. "It will be Kairi vs Pyrrha Nikos." Glynda said as both Kairi and Pyrrha enters the stage holding their weapons.

"Well I hold back Kairi." Pyrrha said.

"Neither will I Pyrrha." Kairi replied.

"Fighters on my mark…" Glynda said while raising her riding crop as both fighters get ready for the fight. "Begin!" Glynda shouted after smashing her crop to the ground.

Pyrrha throws Akouo towards Kairi who blocked it before rushing towards Pyrrha and starts trading blows. Due to Pyrrha's superior combat prowess Kairi was having a difficult time to deliver a precise attack. Pyrrha pushed Kairi back then switched Milo to its rifle form then starts shooting at Kairi. Kairi evade the shots then readied herself for the fight. Pyrrha caught Akouo then prepares for battle.

"This is gonna be fun." Kairi said.

"She's agile. I'll give her that." Pyrrha said.

(Dead Fantasy 6 theme)

Kairi immediately rushed towards Pyrrha then starts trading blows with her. Again with the advantage of Pyrrha's combat ability Kairi still unable to deliver a precise blow against Pyrrha which lead to Pyrrha taking control of the fight and depleting Kairi's aura level down to fifty percent. Kairi leaps back and recovers from Pyrrha's counter attack.

"All right Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted.

"This match could be over before it even begun." Ren said.

"This is bad." Rei said.

"Kairi's combat prowess are at a substantial low. Due to the lack of experience." Aigis said

"Don't worry. She got this in the bag." Vergil said before crossing his arms before turning to Sora who was getting worried.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kairi." Sora said.

Kairi stood back up then noticed a small white feather starts floating in front of her. She then realized on what to do before closing her eyes. Pyrrha immediately rushed towards Kairi to finish the fight. But as Pyrrha got close enough Kairi then unzips her pink mini-dress revealing the white dress she was wearing underneath. The mini-dress slid down to her legs then hit the floor which caused her sneakers to white heeled boots.

"No way…" Sora said as he realized what was happening.

"What no way?" Makoto asked.

"You're about to see something good." Sora said.

Kairi immediately cuts down the feather in front of her causing a shockwave within the stage halting Pyrrha's assault then forces her back. As the shockwave then disappears Kairi has transformed with her hair being blonde and her keyblade also changed. As she transforms several keyblades appeared behind her acting as wings on her back. Pyrrha was stunned to the transformation but remained focus for the fight.

"What happened?" Makoto asked.

"Namine happened." Sora replied.

"What is Namine?" Makoto asked.

"Not what but a who." Dante replied. "She is Kairi's Nobody." Dante added.

"A Nobody?" Makoto said.

"We'll explain later." Sora said.

Back at the stage Kairi slowly approaches the center. Pyrrha was nervous but focused at the same time.

"This is it Pyrrha. Time for me to get serious." Kairi said while pointing her keyblade.

"I couldn't agree more." Pyrrha said before charging towards Kairi.

Kairi dodge Pyrrha's initial attack by leaping backward then immediately rushed towards her and starts trading blows with Pyrrha. But this time with the assist of the keyblades on her back Kairi has the advantage attacking from different angles giving Pyrrha a hard time to defend herself. Kairi delivered a strong swipe sending Pyrrha backward causing her aura level to drop by seventy percent. Kairi grabbed one of the keyblades on her back then starts shooting powerful red laser beams towards Prryha which she evaded easily. Kairi kept on shooting red laser beams towards Pyrrha who kept on evading the beams before blocking one with Akouo. Using her semblance Pyrrha threw Akouo towards Kairi who blocked it with her keyblades but failed to notice that Pyrrha was close enough to attack her. Kairi dodge in the nick of time before pushing Pyrrha back to create some space between them and depleting her aura to fifty percent. Both Kairi and Prryha went to a stand still waiting for their opponent to make the next move.

"Wow…" Makoto said.

"This is it. The first one who makes a move wins." Vergil said.

Pyrrha reloaded Milo before performing a phalanx stance. Kairi on the other hand had her keyblades starts rotating around her. Both waited for the right time attack, both waited for the chance of victory. After a few minutes of waiting Pyrrha rushed towards Kairi with her shield in front. Kairi sent out the rotating swords towards which Pyrrha blocked leaving Kairi defenseless. As Pyrrha was about to deliver the decisive blow Kairi countered Pyrrha's attack then retracted her keyblades from back then formed a firing formation before unleashing a powerful blast finishing the fight.

(End Song)

Kairi reverted back to her original form then approached Pyrrha. She helps Pyrrha back on her feet then grabs her pink jacket.

"You surprise a lot of people today Kairi." Pyrrha said as Kairi put on her mini-dress back.

"Yeah you know? Don't judge a book by its cover." Kairi said as Ozpin and Glynda approached the duo.

"Well done Kairi. But now it's time for the last match of the day." Ozpin said as both Pyrrha and Kairi exits the stage and being approached by their teammates.

"You did great partner." Jaune said.

"Thank you. Partner." Pyrrha said before sitting down as Vergil approached Kairi.

"It's now your turn." Kairi said.

"I know." Vergil said before entering the stage with Yamato sheathed on his left arm.

Jaune also enters the stage with Crocea Mors ready for battle.

"Now for the final match of the day. Vergil Gilver and Jaune Arc." Glynda said as both Vergil and Jaune approached the center of the stage.

"I hope your ready Vergil." Jaune said as he unsheathes his sword.

"Let's see what my brother has been teaching you." Vergil said while holding the grip of his sheathed katana.

"Fighters on my mark…" Glynda said while raising her riding crop as both fighters get ready for the fight. "Begin!" Glynda shouted after smashing her crop to the ground.

Jaune immediately rushed towards Vergil and attempts to catch him of guard. Vergil quickly blocked with his katana then commenced a blade lock. Surprisingly for Vergil Jaune was able to push him back. Vergil parried then pushed Jaune back with the sheath of his katana creating some separation between them.

"Interesting." Vergil said while sheathing his katana then readied himself for the fight.

"Just as I thought. He is as strong as Dante." Jaune said.

(DMC 3- Vergil battle theme 2)

Jaune rushed towards Vergil then begin to trade blows with him. Jaune was focused on both offence and defense at the same time due to Vergil's speed. Vergil on the other hand was finding weak points on Jaune to gain an advantage. While still holding his katana Vergil grabbed Juane by his armor then threw him in the air before firing three spectral swords at Jaune who was still in the air. Jaune took the three swords which caused his aura level to go down to seventy five percent.

"Watch yourself Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted to her partner.

"Let's go Vergil!" Kairi cheering on her teammate.

Jaune stood back up and performed a phalanx stance then slowly walks towards Vergil. Vergil fires two spectral sword which Jaune easily blocked while rushing forward. Vergil fired three more but Jaune easily evaded the swords before rushing towards Vergil and commenced a clash between each other with Jaune more prepared than before. Jaune parried with his shield before delivering a few quick and powerful strike at Vergil causing his aura level to go down by seventy five percent.

"Nice one Jaune!" Nora shouted at her leader.

"Come on Vergil!" Rei shouted in support of his teammate.

Vergil stood back up then sheathed his katana then builds up energy. Seeing that Vergil has sheathed his katana Jaune immediately rushed towards him to attack him. Jaune swings his sword but Vergil simply evade each swipes Jaune tries to deliver. Jaune attempted one last attack but was blocked by Vergil with his sheathed katana then gets pushed by a palm strike from Vergil to create some separation. Vergil then holds the grip of his sword then rushed towards Jaune. When he got close enough to Jaune he pulls out his katana then delivers a quick slash which Jaune felt like multiple slices he took to end the fight.

(End Song)

Vergil sheathed his katana then flips his hair backwards with his right hand before helping Jaune back to his feet.

"You fight for someone who has no experience." Vergil said.

"Thanks?" Jaune nervously said.

"You'll get better don't worry." Vergil said as his teammates enter the stage along with Ozpin and Glynda.

"Magnificent. No wonder that you are the son of Sparda." Ozpin said as Jaune leaves the stage and greeted by his teammates. "Now!" Ozpin said as Vergil and his formed a line to be named as team.

"Vergil Gilver, Kairi, Rei Suzumura and Aigis. All four of you have performed very well for today, henceforth from this day will now be called Team VKRA (Vector)." Ozpin said as the newly lead team bowed. "Led by Vergil Sparda." Ozpin said as Vergil steps forward. "May you lead them to greater heights!" Ozpin said to VErgil before him and Glynda exits the stage.

Team DKSM and Team RWBY as well as Team JNPR approached the stage to congratulate them.

"You guys were awesome!" Ruby said.

"I agree. The fights were incredibly good." Weiss said.

"All four of you guys were amazing." Blake said.

"And none of you gave a half-ass performance." Yang said.

"Well to be fair it would offend you Yang if we do that." Vergil said.

"Aw. You're worried about me." Yang said as Team DKSM approached Team VKRA.

"You did well Aigis." Makoto said.

"Thank you very much." Aigis said.

"You were freaking awesome Kairi." Sora said.

"I learned it from you remember." Kairi said.

"Nice job Rei." Koga said.

"Thanks Koga." Rei said.

Dante and Vergil starred at each other for about a minute before the twin performed a handshake to each other.

"Nice job bro." Dante said.

"It would be so." Vergil said.

"Now where do we celebrate?" Dante asked everyone.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks that was Chapter 15. Now I hope everyone were able to get the Kairi fight with Pyrrha, on where her powers were from.**

 **Well to answer that was from Dead Fantasy 6 where Monty Oum (RIP) was unable to finish.**

 **So I'll be working on chapter 16 which will feature the season of Garo which includes an alternate world for series where Koga somehow lost his armor and a new warrior will wield the Garo's sword.**

 **Again all the references used in this story belong to their respective owners.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	17. Chapter 16: Those Who Shine in Darkness

**Alright guys this VACman here today for Saviors of Remnant chapter 16.**

 **Now this chapter focuses on the addition of the third season of Garo which was about the alternate world where Koga is no longer the title holder of Garo.**

 **So this team will be automatically added to Beacon in the next chapter.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 16 of SOR.**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 16: Those Who Shine in Darkness.

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown_

After his last defeat Mundus returned to the darkness that he resides on and begins to find a way to enact his revenge.

" **The sons of the bastard have reunited, now they can foil my plans.** " Mundus said. " **There has to be a way for me to recover from this humiliation.** " Mundus said as a shadowy figure slowly approached him.

"My, my. If it isn't the Prince of Darkness himself." The figure said as Mundus turned to his attention.

" **I smell the stench of Makai Knight within you, but you have sacrificed your humanity to gain power. I see now.** " Mundus said. " **Dark Knight Kiba.** " Mundus said as the figure now named Kiba bowed.

"It is a privilege to meet you Dark Prince. Though it would have been better that I meet in proper circumstances." Kiba said.

" **Enough with the flattery Kiba. What are you doing here?** " Mundus asked.

"I have a solution for you lord Mundus." Kiba said before standing up. "A way for you to cause chaos within this world." Kiba said.

" **And that solution would be?** " Mundus asked.

"Have heard of Volcity?" Kiba asked.

" **Only stories of it. An alternate world were Horrors are at their strongest, Makai Knights were weakened due to the lost Garo's light.** " Mundus said. " **Why do you ask me this?** " Mundus asked.

"What if I told you that I have found a way to summon those Horrors housed there to join your ranks?" Kiba said.

" **Interesting. But what do you want in return**?" Mundus asked.

"I only ask for an alliance, nothing more. Together you and I can eliminate our enemies once and for all." Kiba said.

" **Is that so?** " Mundus asked before thinking about it. " **Just a question though? What makes you think that these Horrors can make a difference?** " Mundus asked.

"These are not normal Horrors. These are Madou Horrors." Kiba said. "Unlike regular Horrors, Madō Horrors are born directly within the bodies of humans and are thus an aspect of the human they are born into, the humans that become Madō Horrors are able to adapt more easily than Inga Horrors with the need to feed a secondary priority. This also enables them to hide from the usual means of Horror detection, forcing Makai Knights and Makai Priests to use investigative deduction to hunt Madō Horrors." Kiba said. "In other words these are powerful Horrors that can destroy Garo." Kiba said.

" **Very well Kiba. Do it then summon our allies to this world and our victory is assured.** " Mundus said.

"It is already in the process. I will now welcome our new allies." Kiba said before fading away.

" **First the Organization, then Nyx himself and now Kiba has now made his move**." Mundus said. " **When are you going to make your move? Salem?** " Mundus said.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

Vol City a place where humanity is being secretly controlled by Horrors through the media and their labor forces. There are among these Horrors who oversee the city's management where they make sure that everything going according to their plan.

They are the Madou Horrors, Horrors which the host of body was born with a Horror within them. Controlling their every will and destroying their humanity. Through their cunning and resourcefulness they were able to control the city to their will.

Also within this world Garo's light vanished and weakened the Makai Order watching this world. But fate has found a way to give hope to humanity. With the loss of this world's Garo holder a new warrior must rise up and give light to this dark world and save this city from its evil and his name is Ryūga Dōgai.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vol City outskirts._

 _Time: 8:30 am_

Outside the walls of Vol City was a young man with brown combed up hair wearing a black long coat with a red long sleeve shirt along with a black vest. He was also wearing black leather pants and black fingerless gloves. He also has a pendant of a fang wearing around his neck. The young man waiting for a ride to enter the city, he raised his thumb up and a car stops in front of him and the driver rolls his window down.

"Howdy! You try and get in the city?" the driver asked who was wearing a cowboy hat.

"Yes I am." The young man said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in here, I'll give you a ride." The driver said.

"Thanks." The young man cheerfully said before picking up his bag then enters front seat of the car next to the driver then closed the door.

The driver immediately drove forward as his passenger entered the car.

"You're not from around here are ya?" the driver asked.

"Nope. You can say that I'm a traveler of some sort." The young man asked.

"I see. Nice to know that some kids today like to travel to numerous places around the world." The driver said before stopping to a long line of cars about to enter the toll gate of the city. "Looks like were about to be here for a while." The driver said before turning to his passenger who was no longer there. The driver looks around and saw a sunflower on the chair where the young man sat down.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vol City square._

 _Time: 10:30 am._

The young has entered the city and saw the people within looked like they're enjoying their stay here. The young then saw an old couple sitting by the bench who feeding the birds. He joined along fed the birds with the couple before leaving them with a smile on his face.

He then saw a musician trying to earn money by playing his guitar to the bystanders. He drop some money at the hat before leaving then continue his walk. He then saw a giant statue at the middle of the park which resembles of three white angels at each side of the statue. He then approached it and placed his ear at the marble of the statue then closed his eyes. After a few minutes he starts to tear up on his left eye before moving away from the statue. He opened his eyes and saw a woman with yellowish brown hair giving him a handkerchief to wipe his tear.

"Aw you're crying." The woman said before the young man grabs the handkerchief. "If so what are you crying about?" The woman asked.

"I felt its despair. It was singing a very sad song." The young man said before wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Well you got one thing right." The woman said. "You're not from around here are you?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm just here to look for somebody." The young man said before giving back the handkerchief.

"Oh that unexpected." The woman said before grabbing the handkerchief. "Well see you around." The woman said before walking away from him.

"Wait I never got your name!" The young man shouted at the woman.

"You'll find out soon enough! Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again sometime!" the woman said before leaving the park.

The young man then continue his walk towards the inner part of the city.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vol City, Central_

 _Time: 4:30 pm_

The young man then continues his journey within the city then noticed a newly wedded couple leaving the church on foot then heads to a nearby hotel for the reception. He then saw a white petal from the bouquet of the bride float near him. He picks it up then placed it near his right ear then closed his eyes.

" _Tonight will be the best night of my life."_ The young man heard the voice of the bride from the petal. _"Tonight I will have the best feast of my life."_ The voice said making the young man clutch his left fist knowing the malevolence from the bride. _"Humans are so gullible, they believe that love conquers all. Well too bad for them tonight because they'll find out that love can get them killed."_ The voice said before the young man opens his eyes then clutched his fist realizing that the bride was a Horror before heading towards the hotel.

"Unforgivable. Using one's emotion to have their way." The young man said before heading to the reception.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Hotel, Vol City_

 _Time: 6:30 pm_

The groom and all the guest that attended the wedding waited at the reception for the arrival of the bride without knowing the danger she possess. The bride was waiting on her room to be escorted by bride's maid to the reception area. She then heard a knock on the door as she gets ready to exit the room. As she opened the door she got kicked in the face by the young man.

"Who the hell are you?!" the bride asked.

"I'm your escort for tonight." The young man replied before pulling out a white sheathed sword then leaps over her.

The bride tried to defend herself from the attacker. But the young man was more skilled than her then kicked her by the right side of her head sending her by the couch. The bride threw a vase towards the young man who easily kicks it out of the way before sitting at bench in front of the bride.

"Damn you!" The bride said with a more demonic voice. "Why do you get in the way!?" The bride aggressively asked.

"It simple. Hunting you is my job." The young man said giving the bride an idea on who he was.

"You're Makai Knight then?" The bride asked.

"Ding ding ding!" The young man said. "You got the correct answer. And for you prize? Is a quick death." The young man said before pulling out his sword then tries to deliver a quick strike.

The bride escaped the room and tried to head to the reception. The young man slowly approached her and tried to quickly kill her. She throws her bouquet towards him but missed. The Makai Knight quickly delivered a quick swipe by her stomach causing it to bleed. The bride then reached the door to the reception which she opened giving the groom and the guest scare.

"Somebody please help me!" the bride yelled as the Makai knight slowly approached the reception.

The Makai Knight grabbed a piece of chicken then ate it before rushing towards the bride then carried her before jumping outside of the window of the hotel.

During free fall the bride transformed to her Horror form to protect herself from the Makai Knight. But just as she transforms the Makai Knight transformed to his armor which looks like Garo's armor but with a black armor and the helm is golden with blue eyes. The Makai Knight quickly cuts down the Horror bride before landing on the ground. The Makai Knight then reverted back to his original form before sheathing his sword.

"You use someone else's love for you as an advantage makes me sick." The young man said before leaving the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vol City Docks_

 _Time: 8:30 pm_

The young man arrived at the docks to gain some rest after sealing the Horror. He place his bag on the one of the benches then lies down and place his head on the bag as pillow.

"Gee that was easier than expected." The young man said before raising his right hand revealing his Madou Ring. "Isn't that right Zaruba?" the young man asked.

"Hm." Zaruba responded not answering his question.

"What's with you today?" The young man said before closing his eyes.

After a few minutes of lying on the bench the young man was suddenly attacked by the bouquet of the bride which was possessed.

"So that it's true form after all." The young man said before pulling out his sword.

Just as he was about to attack the bouquet a giant mechanical dog attacks the bouquet and devours it. The young man then saw where the dog came from and recognize the person who owns it.

It was a middle aged man wearing a Makai Priest robe.

"Hello Ryuga." The man said to young knight who was named Ryuga.

"Priest Burai." Ryuga said before sheathing his sword.

"So how do you rate him?" Burai said as two more individual appear out of nowhere.

Both of them wearing black long coats with one of them who has yellow combed down hair and the other one was black split hair while wearing glasses.

"I say he passed for me. He took out that Horror easily." The one with yellow hair said.

"And you are?" Ryuga asked.

"I'm Takeru. Also known as Flaming Sword Knight Zen." The blonde man said.

"For me he failed because he was reckless." The one with the glasses said.

"Don't be like that Aguri. He did pretty well." Takeru said to the one wearing glasses before turning to Ryuga. "Ain't that right?" Takeru said before raising his hand for a hand high five only to be ignored by Ryuga who then approached Burai.

Ryuga pulls out a red envelope then ignites it with his Madou lighter which revealed the order came from Burai himself.

"Were you the one who wrote these orders?" Ryuga asked.

"Yes I am." Burai said.

"Then I refuse!" Ryuga said before cutting down the letters with his sword. "I don't orders from anybody." Ryuga said before pointing his sword towards Burai. "Especially from you!" Ryuga said before sheathing his sword then grabs his and starts walking away from them.

"Don't be a fool Ryuga. Do you honestly believe that you alone can defeat the Horrors with your current strength?" Burai asked as Ryuga stopped on his walk and turns around. "You may bear the title of Garo but you lack the light to defend humanity. I can help you Ryuga, I can help you bring back the light Garo lost and fulfill your destiny as the Golden Knight!" Burai said forcing Ryuga to think about it for a while.

"Fine. I'll hold you to your promise." Ryuga said before approaching Burai. "When do we begin?" Ryuga asked.

"Right now if you want." A female voice said as Ryuga turned around and recognize the person.

"You're the one that gave me that handkerchief earlier." Ryuga said recognizing the woman who was now wearing a brown jacket with a white sleeveless shirt and a brown belt with brown shorts and boots along with black fingerless gloves she was also wearing a hair at the left side of her hair.

"That's right. I am Makai Priest Rian. Priest Burai's disciple." The woman said.

"Rian." Burai said as she turns to Burai. "Is there a reason why you're here?" Burai said.

"Priest Burai we have a problem." Rian said before showing him an emblem of a black wolf.

Just as he grabbed the emblem the ground beneath them began to shake causing them to fall to the ground.

"What just happened?" Takeru said before standing up.

"A dimension shift." Burai said.

"A what?" Aguri asked.

"A portal is opening to this world." Burai said a portal behind them begins to open and starts pulling all five individual towards it.

The five tried to stand their ground but to no avail as they were sucked into the portal.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Emerald Forest_

 _Time: 8:00 pm_

The four arrived at the Emerald Forest near Beacon. They stood up and starts searching around for nearby buildings.

"What is this place?" Ryuga asked.

"I don't know. But someone here wants us to be here." Burai said.

"Hey I see a building over there. My guess is that someone is in there can help us." Takeru said.

"Then let's not delay. Head to that building now." Burai ordered his party to head to the building.

Just as they took a few steps a portal opened behind them and someone exits it. It was a black cloaked hood man who slowly approaches the four.

"So Madou Horrors are not the only ones that came through this world, But Makai Knights as well?" the hooded man said. "Interesting." The hooded man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryuga asked.

"I have many names. Some of which is Ryuzaki Karune and Barago." The hooded figure said before pulling out a necklace. "But my true name is…" the hooded man said before blowing the pendant causing a small light to illuminate. He then twirls the necklace creating two purple circles over him then summons his black thorn armor with a wolf helm and black cape. "Kiba. The Dark Knight." The hooded figure said.

"What?!" Everyone said after seeing Kiba's transformation.

"A Makai Knight?" Rian said.

"No something worse." Burai said.

"Whatever it is." Ryuga said before drawing out his sword. "It's going down." Ryuga added.

"Wait you fool!" Zaruba said. "You're not strong enough to defeat this one!" Zaruba said.

"It doesn't matter. Because this will kill us all if we don't fight it!" Ryuga said.

"Then let me at least help." Takeru said before pulling out his scimitar.

"This guy proclaims to be a knight. We'll make him regret that." Aguri said before aim his bladed bow towards Kiba.

"Those fools…" Burai said.

"Don't worry Priest Burai, I'll aid them." Rian said while pulling out a revolver.

"So you would rather face me in combat rather than running away." Kiba said before pulling out his sword. "Interesting." Kiba said.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team DKSM dorm_

 _Time: 8:30 pm_

Team DKSM were about to go to sleep after long day of lectures coming from their classes. Sora was dead tired, Makoto was able to listen to his radio, Koga brandishes his sword while Zaruba was staring at the window and Dante decides to hit the punching bag to waste away the time.

"Man today was a bummer." Sora said while lying down on his bed.

"Yeah I never knew Oobleck's class was pretty boring." Makoto said while listening to his music.

"Considering the fact that it is historical warfare. Who couldn't get bored?" Koga said.

"At least professor Peach's class was an eye opener." Dante said while punching the bag.

"That I agree on." Koga said before turning to Zaruba. "What do you think Zaruba?" Koga asked as Zaruba remained silent. "Zaruba." Koga said trying to get his attention.

"Koga. I sense a dark and powerful presence within the Emerald Forest." Zaruba said.

"How powerful?" Koga asked.

"Koga, I saw a purple light shined within the forest. And it was dropping some black armor pieces." Zaruba said with fear.

"Purple light? Black armor pieces?" Koga said before realizing who it was. "Then that was-" Koga said.

"No doubt about it. It's Kiba, Kiba is in the forest!" Zaruba said.

"Kiba?! That's impossible!" Dante said.

"We can't be sure just yet. We have to investigate." Koga said before grabbing Zaruba then placed him on his left ring finger. "Let's go!" Koga said as the team rushed towards the door of their dorm then heads to the Emerald Forest.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Emerald Forest_

 _Time: 9:00 pm_

Ryuga and Takeru rushed towards Kiba then starts clashing blades against him. But due to the malevolent energy Kiba is releasing both Ryuga and Takeru's attacks were rendered useless and was pushed back by Kiba. From a distance Aguri and Rian fired their weapons towards Kiba only to have them deflected by his sword before sending powerful purple lightning bolts towards the duo. Both Aguri and Rian evaded the lightning bolt resumed firing towards Kiba. Due to his armor form Kiba was able to withstand the arrow from Aguri and the bullets from Rian while he slowly approaches both Ryuga and Takeru.

"Aguri!" Rian shouted before giving Aguri a explosive charm that he place on the tip on one of the tip of his arrows before firing towards Kiba causing a small explosion to send him back.

Aguri then joined both Ryuga and Takeru to confront Kiba up close.

"I hope you two can transform now." Ryuga said as both Aguri and Takeru nodded.

Ryuga thrust his sword to the air while Takeru slammed his scimitar to the ground and Aguri holds his bow forward. Simultaneously Ryuga creates a circular tear in the sky to summon his black armor, Takeru creates a circular tear from the ground to summons his red armor with a phoenix helm, Aguri twirls his bow from left to right to create two circular tears at both sides to summon his light blue armor with a red eye wolf helm.

"So you decide to fight properly after all? Amusing." Kiba said while tightening the grip of his sword.

The trio immediately rushed towards the Dark Knight and simultaneously delivered a powerful strike causing Kiba to step back. Aguri rapidly fired multiple arrows towards Kiba which caused some damage giving both Takeru and Ryuga to rush forward and quickly attack Kiba who was still recovering from the arrows. Both immediately attacked the Dark Knight then sends him towards a tree. Aguri pinned Kiba with arrows giving Ryuga a chance to finish him off once and for all. Just as Ryuga was about to deliver the killing blow Kiba emitted a strong shockwave to push back the trio and removes their armor reverting back to their human forms.

"Is this the strength of your world's Golden Knight? How pathetic." Kiba said before pulling out the arrows then raised his upward for the kill.

Just as he was about to deliver the killing blow a fire ball hit Kiba by the chest forcing him back. As the smoke clears Sora and Makoto stands in front of them protecting the Makai Knights.

"Don't worry everyone, the cavalry is here." Sora said.

"We'll explain later. Right the priority is your safety." Makoto said.

"Interlopers. Death has come for the both of you." Kiba said.

"I don't think so!" A voice shouted as both Dante and Koga jumps out of hiding then delivers three quick strikes at Kiba.

"Koga, my suspicion is correct. It is Kiba!" Zaruba said as Burai became curious.

"Zaruba?" Burai said.

"Dante you who know who this is right?" Koga asked.

"How can I forget? This guy almost ruined your life." Dante replied.

"I'll deal with him. For now make sure that our guests makes it to Beacon." Koga said.

"You got it." Dante said before placing Rebellion on his back. "Koga." Dante said as Ryuga became curious when he heard the name Koga.

"Koga? Saejima Koga?" Ryuga said.

"That's impossible. If he's Koga then…" Rian said.

"Priest Burai. That man is this world's title holder of Garo!" Zaruba said as Koga became curious and heard Zaruba's voice.

"Zaruba do you have a twin that I don't know?" Koga asked.

"Nope. But I think you need to focus on Kiba first." Zaruba said as Koga turns to Kiba.

"Are you ready to meet your father in the afterlife?" Kiba menacingly asked.

"Kiba. You're very presence here insults the memories of the Knights that fought and died to protect this world." Koga said. "Now it is time for you to be cut down." Koga said before summoning his armor to battle Kiba.

As Koga wore the armor all the Knights and both Priest from the other world were more than surprised on what they saw.

"He truly is the title holder of Garo of this world." Burai said.

(Insert Garo- Savior in the Dark)

Both Golden Knight and Dark Knight performed their battle stance then commenced a stare down for at least a minute. The two then rushed towards each other and starts clash blades. The fight was so fast that everyone was unable to keep track of what's going on. Koga proving to Kiba that he is stronger than the last time they met by being more balance on both offence and defense while Kiba was focused on ending the Saejima bloodline tonight by being aggressive on offence alone. Koga was able to land a few hits at vital areas of Kiba's body which gained him the edge.

Kiba steps back and fires purple lightning bolts towards Koga who easily deflects them with his sword. From his back Koga opened a black cape with Garo's insignia on it then starts rushing towards Kiba. Kiba fire multiple lightning bolts but Koga uses his cape as a shield to protect him from Kiba's bolts and got close enough for five more powerful strikes causing Kiba's armor crack.

"So you've become even stronger than before." Kiba said. "But now it is time for me to end this. Either way what can you do alone?" Kiba said before igniting his sword purple red fire.

"I am not alone!" Koga said before igniting his Garo Ken with his lighter. "I fight with the ones who bear the title of Garo and the spirit of my allies!" Koga shouted before both of them rushed towards at each other clashing their blades before Koga parried Kiba then delivered one powerful strike ending the fight.

(End Song)

Kiba stood back up the sheathed his sword then reverts back to his original form.

"This is not the end Koga. I will return." Kiba said before opening a portal to escape.

"He's getting away. Stop him!" Ryuga said before rushing towards the portal.

"Let him be." Burai said stoping Ryuga. "We have more important matters to deal with." Burai said before turning to Koga who reverts back to his human form.

"Incredible." Rian said as Koga approached the other world visitors.

"So. All of you are from another world huh?" Koga asked as Burai steps forward.

"Indeed we are. I am Priest Burai of the Makai Order." Burai said before turning to his warriors. "These are the Knights that have been assigned to me." Burai said as Rian steps forward. "And this my disciple." Burai added.

"Koga." Zaruba said as Koga raised him up. "I don't know who he is but his presence alone reminds me of Priest Amon himself. Not to mention that they have a twin of mine along with them." Zaruba said.

"Ryuga." Burai said as he ask for his Madou ring.

"Here take it. It doesn't want to make a contract with me anyway." Ryuga said before tossing his Zaruba to Burai.

"That's because you're an immature brat who think he can take on the world itself." Dante said before being approached by Ryuga.

"You don't know me, you don't know my story or where I came from. So you better back off pal." Ryuga said before shoving Dante.

"Ryuga! Show some respect!" Burai said.

"To who? You?!" Ryuga said.

"No to him!" Burai said as he points to Dante.

"Why would I do that huh?!" Ryuga said.

"Because he is a son of Sparda!" Burai replied as Ryuga turns to Dante.

"Sparda? As in the myth?" Ryuga asked.

"He is no myth, let me tell you that." Koga said as he approached Ryuga. "And you're supposed to be the inheritor of the Golden Knight title? Don't make me laugh. A child with respect earn the title more than you do." Koga said before turning to Priest Burai.

"What did you say?" Ryuga said while clutching his fist and drew out his sword then rushed to Koga.

"Ryuga!" Takeru shouted as Ryuga was about to strike a blow at Koga.

Koga quickly blocked Ryuga's strike then knocked him out by pinching his neck. Both Takeru and Rian immediately helps Ryuga to his feet.

"I'm sorry Priest Burai." Koga said while bowing.

"No it is Ryuga who should apologize. He is still rash and young, please forgive him for that." Burai said.

"Another time Priest. I think it is best for us to leave this forest. I will take you to my headmaster in Beacon, he can help your little problem." Koga said as Burai nodded in response before turning to his students.

"Takeru, Aguri. You two carry Ryuga to Beacon. Rian you stay close to me, we have no knowledge of this world so we'll need all the help we can get." Burai said as the trio nodded in response before Burai turns to Koga. "Please lead the way." Burai said as Koga bowed in response.

After having their conversation the group begins to leave the forest and heads to Beacon.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it guys that was Chapter 16.**

 **Now usually I don't promote some shows here in my stories. But just for who still do not know the Garo series. I recommend that you watch especially if you are a fan tokusastu shows such as Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and Ultraman. I recommend you guys to watch it. Especially seasons 1 to 4 and the movies as well. I can't recommend the anime because I haven't watched it yet.**

 **Anyway after this one I'll be working on Chapter 17 which includes the investigation episode of RWBY along with their alternate costumes.**

 **Also I want you guys to take a vote on.**

 **Should I do a crossover story between Devil May Cry 3 and Final Fantasy 8 and 10.**

 **Should I do a crossover story between Final Fantasy 8 and RWBY.**

 **Just write a review and choose either A or B. Voting will end by November 14.**

 **This has been VACman Signing off…**


	18. Chapter 17: Painting the Town

**Hey guys what's up guys, VACman here for Savior Of Remnant Chapter 17.**

 **Now I believe I don't need to explain this chapter even further.**

 **So here it is Chapter 17 of SOR.**

Chapter 17: Painting the Town

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

 _Location: Beacon Headmaster's Office_

 _Time: 7:30 am_

After last night's events in the Emerald Forest Team DKSM brought their other world visitors to Ozpin's office and thought of a way to fix the situation. Dante everything that has happened last night and gave Ozpin an idea that can help both Burai and his warriors.

"So you are suggesting to us that I will act as a professor to this institute while my students will be enrolled to this Academy?" Burai asked.

"Yes as an insurance to you and your student's safety. Plus we believe that these Madou Horrors as still out there, not to mention this Kiba being is hunting you right now." Ozpin said before taking a sip from his mug.

"I'll have to consider this offer headmaster, but I can see your intentions are true." Burai said.

"We can only give you aid Priest Burai otherwise you will be hunted by these Madou Horrors, who are by now making their move within Remnant itself. We also need your help to this matter so please Priest accept this offer and we will help with your needs." Ozpin said before Burai stood up from his seat the then looks at Vale through the office window.

"When you first describe this world to me I find it weird. But then when I look at it now I can say that it is like back in our world. That darkness hunts innocent and strikes whenever it wants to." Burai said before turning to Ozpin. "Therefore we must eliminate these Madou Horrors from your world before finding a way back home, we accept your offer headmaster." Burai said as Ozpin stood up from his seat.

"Excellent. For now I want all of you to be at your best behavior. And also I want all four your student to step forward so that they can be named." Ozpin said as Ryuga, Rian, Takeru and Aguri stood up in front of Ozpin's desk. "Usually when there are new students here in Beacon we give them an initiation to officially welcome them, but due to Vytal Festival almost next month I think it is best that we give you your official team name and your leader. So therefore." Ozpin said before taking a sip from his cup. "Ryuga Dougai, Rian, Aguri Kusugam, and Takeru Jakuzure. You four maybe outsiders from this world but does not change the fact that you are meant to protect humanity from evil, therefore from this day you shall now be named Team RRAT (Rate). To be led by Ryuga Dougai." Ozpin said as Ryuga became curious.

"Not to be choosy headmaster but I don't work well with others." Ryuga said as Team DKSM immediately point their weapons at Ryuga. "But I'll give it a try." Ryuga said as Team DKSM slowly put away their weapons then Kouga steps forward.

"Headmaster before anything else, I would like to bring to the Watchdog headquarters here in Beacon and have them debriefed and registered." Koga said.

"That can be arrange, but before that." Ozpin said before handing out Team RRAT and Burai scrolls. "These will assist you here in Beacon. Now have a good day." Ozpin said before Burai and team RRAT along with Team DKSM starts exiting the office.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Watchdog Headquarters, Vale_

 _Time: 8:30 am_

After their meeting with Ozpin back at Beacon Koga brought the group to the Watchdog Headquarters and have them debrief of the situation. Koga told Grace everything that has happened to them in the last few hours. Along with Ryuga being his world's title holder of Garo.

"Interesting. So you're telling me that Kiba was able to open a portal from their world which caused their arrival to our world, trying to recruit the Madou Horrors housed there?" Grace asked.

"Yes. To simply put it." Koga replied.

"Very well then." Grace said before turning to the group. "Priest Burai until we solve the situation you and your team will assigned here in Vale to hunt down these Madou Horrors as well as protecting humanity from the Grimm and demons that are housed here." Grace said.

"It will be done Grace-sama." Burai said while bowing before leaving.

"Dougai Ryuga." Grace said gaining Ryuga's attention. "You maybe the title holder of Garo from your world but that doesn't mean you can face this threat alone. You will need your allies otherwise you will fall to this threat alone." Grace said.

"I understand." Ryuga said while bowing and leave the area.

"Do you think he has what it takes?" Grace asked.

"He is, but he needs to learn a lot of things first." Koga replied.

"Koga I have orders for you." Grace said before handing Koga a red envelope.

Koga ignites the red envelop and Makai letters begin to float around.

"A Horror has hidden himself within the White Fang. Hunt him down before more humans are harmed." Koga reading the order.

"I know this one. His name is Exeter a Horror that has secretly finance the White Fang to strengthen his own political gain with no one knowing." Zaruba said.

"Can you sense him from a far?" Koga asked.

"No, I believe this guy is one of those Madou Horrors that Burai talked about." Zaruba said.

"You have your orders now Koga. Please hunt well." Grace said as Koga bows then leaves the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Dorm Hallway_

 _Time: 10:30 am_

After meeting with Ozpin about the incident with Burai and Team RRAT Dante decided to head back to his dorm and get some sleep. Just as he was about to open the door he heard Ruby talking to a trio of exchange students within the hallway. Dante then approached her then starts talking to them. It was Cinder and her team acting as exchange students.

"What's up Rubes?" Dante said.

"Oh hey Dante. I'd like you to meet Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. They're exchange students. They're here for the festival!" Ruby said.

"Oh. That's good to know. Nice to meet you guys." Dante said.

"Nice to meet you as well… Dante." Cinder said while examining him.

"I hope we get along. Get to know each other." Emerald said.

"Let's have some fun while we're here." Mercury said.

"Oh I got to go back at the library. Weiss told me to meet her there." Ruby said.

"Oh okay. See you later then." Dante said.

"Yeah see you later. And guys Welcome to Beacon!" Ruby said before leaving.

"Anyway I'll see you guys later." Dante said.

"Sure man." Mercury said while extending his arm. Dante reached out and shook his hand then left.

"What do you think Cinder?" Emerald asked.

"He is a curious one. To be honest I can't read his personality. Anyway let's go." Cinder said as the trio continued walking.

"Hey!" Dante shouted as it attracted the trio forcing them to stop their movement. "Give it back!" Dante said as the trio were confused on what he was asking them to do. Dante then teleported behind Mercury then gave him a death stare then grabbed him by the collar of his uniform then lifted him up. "I said give it back to me." Dante said in a menacing way. Mercury then pulled something out of his pocket. It was Dante's amulet from his mother. Dante simply grabbed the amulet then softly puts Mercury down then fixed his collar. "Good talk." Dante said before leaving.

"That is something you don't see every day. How did he figure out?" Mercury said while dusting himself.

"Maybe it's because you're sloppy." Emerald replied.

"Enough we will talk about this later." Cinder said as she is now intrigue by him and plans to know about him more in the future.

As he was walking back to his dorm he received a text from Blake telling him to meet with her at her dorm. Dante replied back then starts heading to Team RWBY's dorm. Dante knocked on the door and Blake opened the door.

"Can we talk?" Blake asked.

"Yeah sure." Dante said before entering the dorm then close the door. "What's up?" Dante asked.

"We need you and your team's help." Blake asked.

"I'm listening." Dante replied.

Blake told Dante that her team will be making an investigation on the current events that led to the White Fang stealing dust. Dante listened to every detail then thought about it for a few minutes.

"When are we doing this?" Dante asked.

"Tommorow after class." Blake replied.

"Okay." Dante simply replied.

"Wait a minute that's it?" Blake surprisingly asked.

"Yeah." Dante nonchalantly said.

"Okay…well I'll see you tomorrow then." Blake said as she opens the door to Dante.

"Yeah sure." Dante said before kissing Blake by her right cheek which caused her to blush and left the dorm.

"Wow. What a guy." Blake said before closing the door.

But as she took a few steps away from the dorm Dante exits the dorm and talked to Blake.

"Wait a minute what about Little Yang?" Dante asked as she suddenly forgot.

"Oh yeah your right. Maybe Gonza can help us?" Blake asked.

"Sure he can. I'll just tell Koga." Dante said as he heads back to the dorm while Blake starts walking away.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Port's Class_

 _Time: 3:59_

Weiss was staring at a holographic clock with only one minute left of class while Professor Port was still rambling on his lesson. Jaune was sitting next to her and attempted to get her do activities together.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" Jaune asked as Weiss ignored. "And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome." Jaune said as Weiss still ignores him. "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know." Jaune's final attempt to get Weiss's attention but Weiss just simply ignored him.

Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm.

"And then I— Oh." Port said before noticing the students starts leaving. "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!" Port said.

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune asked as he saw Weiss was about to leave.

"No, no, no, yes." Weiss replying to all of Jaune's questions earlier while walking away.

As Weiss exits the classroom she saw Team DKSM talking with Ruby, Blake and Yang.

"Hey Weiss." Dante said.

"Hello everyone." Weiss said while approaching them. "So what's going on?" Weiss asked.

"Well I asked Dante that he and his team would help us in our little project later on, and he said yes." Blake said as Weiss turns to Team DKSM.

"You guys are willing to help us?" Weiss asked.

"That's right, rather than doing nothing in our free time we'll help you guys deal with this problem." Sora said.

"So you guys are ready to go or not?" Yang asked.

"We'll just change to something different then we'll meet you guys at your dorm." Makoto replied.

"Besides, I received an order to hunt down this Madou Horror that is hidden within the ranks of the White Fang. They believe he is the one who's been secretly financing the White Fang's cause." Koga said.

"So each of us will split up and find anything that can give us a lead to this mess, then we'll try and piece it all together." Ruby said.

"Sounds like a plan. Alright we'll get changed then meet you guys at your dorm." Dante said before both teams starts to head to their dorms and get ready for their search.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team RWBY dorm_

 _Time: 4:30 pm_

Ruby and her team were getting ready for their mission and changed into their different outfits for their search.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said who was now wearing her Intruder outfit for the investigation.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby happily said before leaping off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly. She almost lands on Weiss, who is on the bottom bunk. She is now wearing her Slayer outfit.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss sarcastically said as she is now wearing her SnowPea outfit.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." Yang said who was now wearing her Hunter outfit.

As they were about talk about their plan a knock on the door was heard and Yang opened it who happens to be Team DKSM with their new outfits.

"Sup guys. We immediately change after Port's boring class that's could have got us killed." Dante said who was now wearing high black boots and red jeans, he has a single belt wrapped around each thigh. A belt featuring a skull themed buckle wraps around his waist, and he wears black, gauntlet shaped gloves with three buckled straps on each one. His coat is a deeper red than his other coat, with two coattails, yet the coat has a more pronounced buckled collar, and a black strap going over his right shoulder wrapping around his chest, with two golden studs on the front.

"Wow you guys are dressed for the occasion." Yang said.

"Well you can see that we're always ready for anything." Koga said who is now wearing black long sleeve shirt which has the insignia of Garo by the back with a white scarf that has Makai letters written around the edges and black pants and boots.

"Having Jabi work on a magical scarf just for to help you transform is a nice touch Koga." Zaruba said.

"Well we have to look stylish sometimes." Sora said who was now wearing a black sleeveless jacket with gold on the shoulder area along with a red hood. He was also lack long pants with gold lining by the thigh area and yellow shoes.

"Well rather than wearing the same thing over and over again. I'd say that's a good choice." Makoto said who was now wearing a grey winter jacket with a white inner shirt along with grey pants and black shoes.

"So everybody's ready?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Everyone responded.

"So everyone know their roles right?" Ruby asked.

"You, Koga and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.

"Just a reminder that Koga is still considered an enemy by your family so this will be difficult." Zaruba said.

"Don't worry the Atlas military don't consider me as an enemy." Koga said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said.

"You're not going in there alone. I'm coming with you." Dante said.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know that the White Fang are still hunting you." Blake said.

"Relax Blake they won't even know that I'm even there." Dante said.

"Fine, even if I say no you'll be following me anyway." Blake said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang said before shouldering both Makoto and Sora. "Nothing wrong with taking these two along right?" Yang asked before grabbing both Sora and Makoto.

"Nope, nothing wrong at all." Sora replied.

"Yeah, and it is wrong to leave a lady all by herself." Makoto said.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." Ruby said while pumping her fist. "Let's do this!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah!" Sun shouted as he was hanging outside of Team RWBY's window.

"Sun!" Blake surprisingly said.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun replied.

"You do what?!" Weiss asked as Dante whispers to Sora.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun said before flipping into the dorm before being lifted by Dante from his legs for Sora to deliver a cutter to Sun almost knocking him out.

"You really have to do that?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Dante and Sora said at the same time as Sun jump up back to his feet.

"Nice to know that you planned that very well." Sun said. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Sun asked.

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team." Blake replied before being shouldered by Dante.

"That's right Sun, we don't want you guys to get hurt." Dante said.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said.

"But what about Dante and his team?" Sun asked.

"Blake made a special request for them, so that's why their involved." Weiss said.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said before gesturing by the window.

Both teams then leaned out of the window and saw Neptune standing outside on a very thin ledge.

"Sup?" Neptune asked.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways." Neptune said before looking down. "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." Neptune nervously said before being pulled by Koga and Makoto.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss and Koga; Sun, you can go with Blake and Dante." Ruby said as Dante and Sun fist bumped together. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang, Makoto and Sora." Ruby said.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." Weiss said.

"But I want to go with you and Koga." Ruby said.

"Well…I guess I can go with Koga and Neptune." Weiss said.

"Hahaha, nah!" Ruby said as she starts to drag Weiss out of the dorm.

"Wait wheres Little Yang?" Yang asked.

"She's at my mansion playing with Kaoru and Gonza. She'll be fine." Koga said.

Dante then turns to his team then gave them one final instruction.

"Alright make sure that you guys watch yourselves out there. I don't want anyone dying tonight." Dante said as his team nodded in response.

"We'll watch other's back Dante, trust me." Makoto said as he heard two voice rang through his head.

" _Though art I…And I am thou…The bond of friendship strengthens your power of the Fool Arcana."_ The first voice said before fading.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Devil Arcana…"_ The second voice said before fading away.

Being trusted by his teammates and his leader, Makoto's power of the Devil and Fool arcana's has strengthened.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: CCT Tower, Beacon_

 _Time: 5:00 pm_

Koga, Ruby and Weiss arrived Transmit Tower at Vale and enters the tower to get some information on the recent Dust robberies.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby said.

"You should see the one on Atlas." Weiss said.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct." Koga and Weiss simultaneously said.

"Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." Weiss said.

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby said before giggling and Koga formed a small smile.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!" Weiss said.

"I agree, but I do have another reason to be here as well." Koga said."The Tower also being used by the Order as way of communication to the Knights and Priest stationed near them." Koga said.

"Oh I didn't know that." Weiss said.

"But I don't usually use it because it makes me lazy." Koga said.

"That seems fair." Ruby said.

"Now, shall we proceed?" Koga asked before he, Ruby and Weiss kept on walking.

"I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby said as he grabs her scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at a nearby person.

The person happens to be Penny who grabbed.

"You dropped this." Penny said while the scroll then extends it towards Ruby.

"Penny?!" Ruby said in a shocked manner.

"Uuuh…" Penny surprisingly said.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby said before they approached Penny.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny said before hiccupping which caused her to throw the scroll on Ruby's hand. "Uh... I've got to go! Penny said before she turns quickly and walks away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"That was not normal." Zaruba said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby said before she starts walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to Koga and Weiss. "You guys go make your call! I'll meet up with you two later!" Ruby shouted back.

"Wait!" Weiss shouted.

"Let her go. This must be a big concern to her." Koga said before the duo starts heading to the tower.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: CCT Tower_

 _Time: 5:10 pm_

Weiss and Koga starts walking towards the lobby of the tower then straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when both of them are inside.

" _Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you_?" the CCT AI said.

"We would like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss said.

" _Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?_ " The AI said as both Koga and Weiss pulls out their scroll then Weiss placed her scroll first at the terminal " _Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee_." The AI said after scanning Weiss's scroll then Koga placed his. " _Perfect! Thank you, Saejima-sama._ " The AI said before the elevator starts to ascend upward.

The duo arrived at the communications area then walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary was seated.

" _Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"_ The AI said.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss replied.

" _Absolutely._ _If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."_ The AI said.

"Thank You." Weiss said before turning to Koga. "I'll go call the company, you go do your call." Weiss said as Koga nodded then steps forward to the front desk.

" _Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"_ The AI said.

"I would like to make a call to Makai Order stationed here in Vale please." Koga said.

" _Sir this request requires a high level clearance from the Order itself. Are you sure that's what you want sir?"_ The AI questioning Koga's clearance.

Koga then opens his Madou lighter and ignites it at the AI who starred at it for at least a second. Koga then closes the lighter before the AI looks back at him.

" _I see sir. Please head to Terminal 6. I'll patch you through."_ The AI said as Koga starts walking towards the terminal.

Weiss sat down on her terminal and receives a call from the terminal.

" _Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well._ " the operator said.

"No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss said before placing his scroll on the slot on the keyboard.

" _I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?_ " The operator asked.

"School project." Weiss replied.

" _Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am._ " The operator nervously said.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care." Weiss said.

" _Right... Very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now._ " The operator said.

"Wonderful! That will be all, then." Weiss said.

" _Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?_ " The operator asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Weiss replied.

" _Well, then... Have a nice day!_ " The operator said before dropping the call.

As she was about to leave the terminal Koga sat down then activates his terminal.

" _Welcome to Makai Order. Please present your Madou Ring to show your identification._ " The operator said as Koga raised Zaruba to the operator for a few seconds. " _Golden Knight Garo, you have high-tier 2 clearance here in the order. I will now patch you now to Grace-sama._ " The operator said she transfers Koga to Grace.

" _Koga-kun, any reports about the Madou Horror that you are searching?_ " Grace asked.

"Grace-sama, I may have a lead on this Horror. However I might require a special tool for me hunt down this Horror. Any ideas?" Koga asked.

" _It's true that Madou Horrors cannot be detected by your lighters but there are other ways for you to tell if they are Madou Horrors. For instance you can use Zaruba to burn a part of the body of the Horror, if he regenerates at a faster rate that person is a Madou Horror._ " Grace said.

"I understand Grace-sama, I will now continue my investigation." Koga said as he was about to leave.

" _Koga-kun._ " Grace said as Koga turns his attention to Grace. " _If you have spotted this Horror, I want to bring along Ryuga and his team to have him eliminate the Horror._ " Grace said.

"Understood." Koga simply replied.

" _I believe that I have found the answer to his armor. Good hunting to both of you._ " Grace said before cutting the call.

After receiving a call Koga stood up from his terminal Koga stood up and head over to Weiss.

"You go find Ruby, I need to pick-up somebody." Koga said.

"Okay, we'll rendezvous at Yang location." Weiss said as Koga nodded and starts leaving the tower.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Outside CCT Tower_

 _Time: 5:15 pm_

While Koga and Weiss were making their calls at the tower Ruby chased Penny on why she was acting strange earlier.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Penny replied.

"Then where did you go?" Ruby asked.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot." Penny said.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby said as she grin and Penny grins back. "But why not let us know you were okay?" Ruby asked.

"I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really." Penny said. "Well except for Dante." Penny said as Ruby became curious.

"What? Why Dante?" Penny asked.

"Because my father told that I should look for Dante while I have the time. Apparently he wants to talk to him or give him something that I must give it to him and to no one else." Penny said.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked.

"No, it wasn't my father..." Penny replied.

Before she can continue, she and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

" _The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?_ " Ironwood said through the hologram as the clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow. " _But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!_ " Ironwood said as the doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. " _Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary._ " Ironwood said as the robots flex and pose as a demonstration. " _These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch._ " Ironwood said as Ruby became interested.

"Ruby...?" Penny nervously said.

" _So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!_ " Ironwood said as Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it. " _Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!_ " Ironwood said.

"Whoa…" Ruby said in awe.

"Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny said as she noticed at the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby said before turning back and saw the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

"Down here! She went this way!" One of the Atlas soldier said.

Penny and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls.

Ruby is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.

"This way!" Ruby said before the two disappear in a flash of red and rose petals.

Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street. She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out.

In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved.

"Penny." Ruby said as she saw what Penny did.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the shopkeep.

"Uh-huh..." The Shopkeep replied.

Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby said as she starts going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands.

"Um... Uh..." Penny said as she was coming to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next.

"Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!" Ruby asked.

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" Penny said as she starts to hiccup with each lie. "I-I don't want to talk about it!" She said before another hiccup.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby pleading with Penny.

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..." Penny said while backing away from Ruby.

"Let me try! You can trust me!" Ruby said.

"You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!" Penny asked.

"I promise." Ruby softly said.

"Ruby... I'm not a real girl." Penny said as she revealed her palms to Ruby

Penny shows Ruby the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret.

"Oh." Ruby said. "Penny, I-I don't understand..." Ruby said.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." Penny said as she turns her head to the side. "I'm not real…" Penny said.

"Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby said.

"I don't... um..." Penny said as she leans in close to Ruby's face. "You're... taking this _extraordinarily_ well." Penny said.

"You're not like those things we saw back there." Ruby said as she taps Penny's chest. "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!" Ruby said.

"Ooohh... oh Ruby" Penny said as she grabs Ruby into a hug and shakes her back and forth. "You're the best friend anyone could have!" Penny said.

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby said while being hugged by Penny.

"Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!" Penny said as she releases Ruby, fully back to her happy self.

"Wow." Ruby said as she giggles. "He built you all by himself?" Ruby asked.

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood and Lord Sparda." Penny said.

"Wait the General and Dante's father?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Wait you know Lord Sparda?" Penny asked.

"Not really, but Dante told me stories about him." Ruby said. "But the General?! Is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asked.

"They like to protect me, too!" Penny said as Ruby scoffs.

"They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby asked.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament." Penny said.

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!" Ruby said.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..." Penny said. "He said that there is an invasion coming and we have to stop it." Penny said as the soldiers were getting close.

"Check down here!" one of the soldier said as Penny grabs Ruby.

"You have to hide!" Penny said as she lifts Ruby above her head effortlessly.

"Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!" Ruby said as she is carried toward the dumpster then tossed inside by Penny.

"It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?" Penny said.

"I promise." Ruby replied as lowers her head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside.

"There she is!" One of the soldiers said.

"Sal-u-tations, officers!" Penny greeted the officers.

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?" One of the soldiers asked.

"What girl? I've been by myself all day!" Penny said as she hiccups loudly, then smiles.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." The soldier said.

"Are you okay?" The other soldier asked.

"Just a scratch." Penny said as she shows her palms.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The soldier said.

"Please, just come with us." The other soldier said.

"Yes, sir!" Penny said before leaving with the soldiers.

Ruby looks on in sadness until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing the young Huntress to fall and close the lid on herself.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team RRAT dorm_

 _Time: 6:00 pm_

After meeting with Grace at the Watchdog Headquarters at Vale, Ryuga and his team were at their dorm do some sort of activities, such as Rian cleaning her revolver, Aguri placing his arrow tips, Takeru listening to some music with his headphones and Ryuga meditating on his bed while holding to his sword. But due to his boredom Ryuga broke his meditation then stood up from his bed then took his bag and starts walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rian asked.

"The boredom is killing me, I'm heading to the city." Ryuga said.

"And what? Hunt down some Horrors by yourself?" Aguri asked.

"That's right." Ryuga replied.

"Come on Ryuga, why don't we tag along a bit?" Takeru asked.

"Because right now I want to be alone, alright?" Ryuga said before opening the door. "And no one is going to stop me." Ryuga said as he was about to leave the dorm until Koga who was outside of the dorm stopped him.

"You have orders, you guys coming with me." Koga said as team RRAT stood up and starts leaving the dorm with Koga.

"What orders?" Aguri asked.

"The Order believed that a Madou Horror has been hiding within the White Fang, they have a recruitment meeting tonight where Dante, Blake and Sun will secretly attend. Hopefully they can find this Madou Horror." Koga said as they kept on walking. "Our orders are to hunt him down then seal him." Koga said.

"I just got one question." Takeru said. "Why are we letting a guy who's not from the Makai Order search for this Horror? Why not us?" Takeru asked.

"I agree on that one." Ryuga said. "They shouldn't let civilians be involved in jobs like this one. Leave this jobs to Knights and Priests." Ryuga said.

"Because this more than just a job to him. Dante need to do this for Blake's sake, so don't fret boy." Koga said as he opens the elevator and rides it with Team RRAT and heads down.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Junior's Club, Vale_

 _Time: 7:30 pm_

While everyone were investigating on their own way, Yang, Sora, Makoto and Neptune arrived at the place where Yang believed that she has a lead on the recent robberies. Which lead them to a nightclub where Yang apparently had some history with it. Yang, Sora and Makoto dismount on their bikes then starts walking to the club.

"Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang said as Neptune slowly dismounts on Yang's bike.

"This place looks well hidden." Sora said.

"Not that hidden, I was able to find it easily." Makoto said before noticing a blue door near the area. "You guys go on ahead, I got to go talk someone for a while." Makoto said before clutching his fist then starts walking towards the blue door.

"Hey, where's he going?" Neptune asked.

"The Velvet Room." Sora replied.

"The what?" Neptune asked.

"He has a meeting with Igor and Elizabeth, looks like it's serious." Sora said.

"How serious?" Yang asked.

"The fact that the entrance is teleported near position. It has to be very serious." Sora said.

"I'm sorry but, what is the Velvet Room?" Neptune asked.

"A room between realities where Persona-users enhance their powers. There Makoto has written a contract where he can enter the Velvet Room anytime he wants." Sora said.

"Cool…" Neptune said.

"Like what he said we go without him." Sora said as they start walking towards the nightclub.

"And where exactly is... here?" Neptune asked.

Within the club the owner Junior was behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until...

"Hurry, close the door - she's coming!" One of the henchmen said while he and another henchmen closed the door.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" Junior said while walking out of the bar.

The Henchmen starts shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke.

"Guess who's back!" Yang shouted before being aimed by Junior's henchmen with pistols.

The DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

"Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?" Neptune said while popping behind Yang.

"Nah, I think this is normal here, right Yang?" Sora said before popping behind Yang.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior said as he cuts his way through the crowd of goons while straightening his tie. "Blondie, you're here! ...Why?" Junior asked.

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said before she starts dragging Junior near the bar.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman..." Neptune said before noticing the twins Melanie and Militia Malachite. "Sup?" Neptune said before the twins' walks past him then gave him a harrumph.

"Whatever." The twins simultaneously said before noticing Sora.

"Look sister, a handsome young boy." Melanie said.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"Come on sister, let's go talk to him." Malachite said before the twins rushed then grabs Sora to a nearby booth.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Unknown area Vale_

 _Time: 8:00 pm_

With knowing of a secret White Fang recruitment meeting was taking place in Vale Dante, Blake and Sun decide to secretly attend the meeting and find out more about the White Fang's plans. Blake saw three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She then turns to Dante.

"This is it." Blake said as Dante nodded.

"You sure?" Sun said as Blake glares at him and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." Sun said before following the duo.

"Now about you. How are you going to sneak in?" Blake asked.

"Easy." Dante said before pulling out a charm which he received from Koga. "Koga gave this charm before we left, I just simply place this on my forehead." Dante said as he placed the charm on his head as he begins to grow bull horns which makes him look like a Faunus. "Viola I'm now a Faunus." Dante said.

"Interesting…" Blake said as she touches the horn and felt real. "That's convincing enough, let's go." Blake said as the trio kept on walking towards the meeting.

"I don't get it." Sun said as Blake hands out masks to both of them. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Sun asked.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake said.

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark." Sun said.

"No, you can say that it was kind of _Grimm_." Dante said as Blake and Sun groaned at Dante's attempt of a pun while walking.

"So was the guy who started it. Blake said as she puts her mask on and walks on.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..." Sun said while he puts on his mask.

"You don't know that half of it." Dante said while putting on his mask and stood next to Blake.

The trio went along with the new recruits of the White Fang at one side of the area. While the soldier's covers the rest of the room. Blake and Sun looked around the area while Dante noticed a man wearing a brown suit with long blonde hair was standing at the other side of the stage. Without getting noticed Dante pulled out his scroll then placed on his back and starts texting to Koga and the rest of his team of the Madou Horror that they have been hunting for. A fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce to two very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, they are the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!" The White Fang lieutenant said as out of the shadows of the stage Roman Torchwick steps out and starts confidently smiling as the crowd starts protesting on the appearance of two humans.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman said as he speaks, Neopolitan walks out from behind the sheet. "Please, hold your applause!" Roman said.

"What's a human doing here?" One of the Faunus said.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Roman said as he salutes as an example. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!" Roman said.

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Sun asked.

"I don't know." Blake replied before noticing the blonde man on the stage. "But who is that guy in the suit?" Blake asked.

"That guy is Exeter. The Madou Horror that Koga has been looking for." Dante said.

"How can you tell? Koga said that Madou Horrors can't be detected by the tools he uses." Blake said.

"Well you know me, being the son of Sparda I have a part of my father's gifts. Which by the way allows me to sense malevolence of an individual by just staring at them. And that guy fits description very well." Dante said.

"So what now?" Blake asked.

"We wait." Dante said.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Roman said as the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I and my friend over here are the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman said as the suited man steps forward.

"Fellow Faunus'. I may look like a human to you all, but that doesn't change the fact that I care for all of you. I do that by supporting our brothers and sisters of the White Fang. You people are the true inheritors of Remnant and therefore must take it from the government that shackles their hold of it and reclaim in your image." The man in suit said as the crowd starts to agree with him.

"Man this guy going at it." Sun said.

"Yeah. Now I think about it, this guy has been working with the White Fang for quite a while now." Dante said.

"Sometimes I wonder where they got the equipment from." Blake said as Roman steps forward.

With a snap of the fingers from both Roman and Exeter, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun said.

"How did he get that?" Blake said.

"No question, Exeter might bought it off to someone from Atlas. Oh Weiss is gonna hear this." Dante said.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here..." Roman said as he taps the giant mech "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer" and to my business partner." Roman said as Exeter bowed to him "We've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Roman said as Exeter silently begins to notice a smell of both human and demon.

"We should get out of here." Blake said.

"I agree, Exeter starts smelling something suspicious and it might lead to us." Dante said.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The lieutenant said as the line surges forward with the two having to follow

"Welp!" Sun said.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Junior's Club, Vale_

 _Time: 8:15pm_

After meeting with Elizabeth and Igor back in the Velvet Room Makoto enters the club and finds Neptune being shot down by the twins while Sora was being tempted by them. He then saw Yang talking to Junior by the bar. Makoto decides to help his partner from his situation.

"My my sister, he is truly a cutie." Melanie said while playing with Sora's hair.

"Indeed sister. He looks better that the one with blue hair over there." Malachite said while pointing to Neptune.

"Please ladies…" Sora trying to talk his way out of the situation before Makoto steps forward.

"Ladies I assure that my partner here is already taken. Please I don't want to see his lover go crazy on him." Makoto said before dragging Sora away from the twins.

"Thanks partner, you truly save my hide." Sora said.

"Nah, don't sweat it." Makoto said while punching Sora's arm. "That's what partners are for, just watch yourself." Makoto said as he heard a voice in his head.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Chariot Arcana…"_ the voice said before fading away.

Saving his partner from peril has strengthen Makoto's power of the Chariot Arcana.

After saving Sora from the twins, Makoto heads to Yang at the bar and get some details on the robberies.

"I don't know!" Junior said.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here." Junior said as he leans over to point in Yang's face. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." Junior replied as Neptune starts rushing next to Yang.

"So where did they go?" Neptune asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" Junior said before turning to Yang. "Who is this guy?" Junior asked as Yang pushes Neptune away.

"Don't worry about him; worry about me if I don't find out what I want!" Yang said while cracking her knuckles.

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is _something I can relate to!"_ Junior said while looking at his grunts. Makoto and Sora slowly approached the bar.

"So you're telling me that you haven't heard anything around Vale in the past few weeks?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Junior said.

"Yang give me permission to beat the shit out of this guy." Makoto said he was about jump over the bar only to be stopped by both Neptune and Sora.

"No. Come on guys we got everything we can here." Yang said as Sora and Neptune lets go of Makoto then starts leaving the club.

"You should have let me beat the crap out of that guy." Makoto said.

"Do that and we lose the only person that can give us information around the city." Yang said.

"Fair enough." Makoto said.

"Well at least you controlled yourself, otherwise we aren't going anywhere." Yang said as Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Strength Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Being calmed down by Yang Makoto has strengthened his power of the Strength Arcana.

After their meeting with Junior Yang and rest of the guys heads outside of the club.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: White Fang Meeting_

 _Time: 8:30 pm_

After Roman's speech the White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Dante, Blake and Sun having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we going to do?!" Sun said.

"I'm thinking…" Blake said.

"Well think faster." Dante said as Sun saw Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with Exeter and the girl beside him before he zeroes in on the trio, frowning.

"He sees us..." Sun said as both Dante and Blake noticed two junction boxes on each sides of the stage.

"He can't see us in the dark." Blake said as he turns to Dante and gave him a nod.

"You take out the one on the left, I take out the one on the right." Dante said.

"On three. One, two, three!" Blake said as she pulls out her Gambol Shroud and Dante pulls out his Ebony and shoots the junction boxes causing the lights in the room to go out.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman shouted.

"Sun to the window!" Blake said.

"Right behind you!" Sun said.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you two!" Dante said.

(Insert Painting The Town" RWBY Volume 2 Score)

As Blake and Sun escaped the area Dante using the darkness as his new best friend heads to the stage and stabbed Exeter with a specialized knife on his right thigh.

"Son of a bitch!" Exeter said before releasing a powerful shockwave that sends Dante to the outside of the window.

Dante landed safely lands outside on his feet then saw his motorcycle and heads towards Blake and Sun which were being chased by Roman inside the Atlesian Paladin. Exeter saw Dante riding his bike and decided to chase him by jumping on the Atlesian Paladin. While riding his bike Dante pulled out his scroll and called his team.

"Calling the members of Team DKSM. We have a situation that need immediate assistance. Roman Torchwick is currently chasing both Sun and Blake inside a giant Atlas grade mech." Dante said while speeding up to catch up. "They are currently heading towards the highway. Head towards there now and regroup with Team RWBY. Acknowledge over?" Dante said.

"On our way Dante!" Sora replied through his scroll.

"Make sure you save some for us." Makoto replied.

"What about you Koga?" Dante asked.

"Dante is there a hi-valued target in the mech other that Torchwick?" Koga asked as Dante saw Exeter riding on the shoulder of the Altesian Paladin.

"Confirmed. Hi-value target Exeter located at the shoulder of the Atlesian Paladin." Dante said.

"On our way Dante. Make sure Exeter is removed from the Paladin. Ryuga and his team will deal with him." Koga said as Dante hangs up the phone then continues driving along the highway.

Dante then saw Yang, Makoto and Sora along with Neptune just right behind the Atlesian Paladin at the other lane. Exeter then enters the inside the mech for his own protection.

"We've gotta slow it down!" Yang said.

"Got it!" Neptune said as he reaches for his gun, but Roman notices the group on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

"Hold on!" Yang said.

"Wuh-oh..." Neptune said as Yang swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Sun and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun said as Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

Roman has Blake on his sights and about to fire but then gets a warning from one of his sensors. He then saw Dante on his bike jumping from the other lane then heads towards him. Dante grabbed Blake then placed her on back seat of his bike before pulling out a sawed-off shot gun from his bike's holster and starts firing at the mech. The shots from his shot gun were powerful enough to cause the mech to slow down.

"Sora, Makoto! Now!" Dante said as Sora and Makoto rammed their bikes on the legs of the mech causing it to fall on its back before the trio regroups with Dante and starts to leave the area with their bikes.

Roman forced the mech back on its feet and resumed its chase. Dante then receives a call from Koga.

" _Dante_ _we've regrouped with Ruby. Were in position beneath the highway._ " Koga said through scroll call. After receiving the call he then noticed Roman was back in pursuit.

"It's back!" Makoto said fleeing from Roman as Blake received a call from Weiss.

" _Blake! I'm in position!_ " Weiss said through scroll call.

Blake then saw Weiss twirling over a highway and landing in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. He smiles as his robot charges the girl, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down. Ruby along with Koga and Team RRAT readied their weapons and greeted Roman and his mech. Exeter exited the mech due to the fall and noticed Koga and team RRAT and starts running away from the battle.

"Ryuga he's a Madou Horror go after him. We'll deal with this one." Koga said.

"Got it." Ryuga said before turning to his team. "Let's go!" Ryuga said before he and his team chased after Exeter.

Both Team RWBY and Team DKSM with their weapons regrouped with their leaders and ready to confront Roman and his giant mech. Dante and Ruby pulled out their weapons and gave each other a nod.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby shouted as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Roman scans the area and tries to find any of the Hunters within the mist.

"Mystic Barrage!" Dante shouted as within the mist Sora using his keyblade firing a mix of fire and ice towards the mech while Dante shoots along with Sora which causes the bullets collide and cause massive damage to the mech.

Roman fires multiple rockets towards the mist only miss his target. After Roman firing the rockets Ruby and Dante came out of the mist a delivered simultaneous strikes which caused the mech to stagger.

"Checkmate!" Ruby shouted as Weiss and Blake jumps out of the mist then rushed towards the mech.

"X-Blade!" Dante shouted as Koga and Sora jumped out of the mist and also rushed towards the mech.

Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Koga and Sora individually slashes each vital area of mech's body before simultaneously stabbing the shoulders of mech before jumping back then delivered a simultaneous X formation slash at the chest of the mech which grazed the body. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Koga, Sora, Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

"Ladybug!" Ruby shouted as she and Blake rushed towards Roman.

"Night and Day!" Dante shouted as Makoto draws out his Envoker while drawing out his sword then heads towards the mech with Koga.

"Ares!" Makoto shouted as he summons Ares of the Chariot Arcana.

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely. Makoto leaps in the air while Koga slides between the legs of the mech and delivers two quicks strikes on both legs which forced the mech to fall on its knees. Makoto along with Ares delivers a simultaneous downward slash cutting the missile turrets in half then Ares delivers a devastating right hook at the head of the mech causing it to stagger. Makoto jumps on the chest of the mech and orders Ares to deliver a rapid barrage of slashes before delivering one more punch at the mech causing to fall on its back. The Paladin stood back up and fires a barrage of energy beams towards Makoto who was able to evade.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Yang!" Blake shouted as she saw her partner got punched by the mech.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." Ruby explains to Blake about her sister's semblance.

Yang slowly gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, but Yang catches it in her own hand despite the ground cracking beneath her and, eyes red with rage, smashes her knuckles into the second arm.

Makoto rushed towards the mech then pointed his Envoker on his head summoning another Persona to aid him.

"Pale Rider!" Makoto shouts as he pulls the trigger summoning the Pale Rider of the Death Arcana.

The Pale immediately rushed towards the arm and cuts it down with his scythe then delivers a powerful hurricane slash causing the mech to step back.

Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicks Yang to the side and Makoto to the left, but as they passed their teammates...

"Bumblebee!" Ruby yelled as Blake throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

"Heart and Soul!" Dante shouted as Sora transforms to his Valor form then threw his Star Seeker Keyblade towards Makoto which was linked with a long chain that Makoto caught. Sora starts swinging Makoto around to build momentum.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked as Ruby gave Dante a nod.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby yelled as she and Weiss twirled their weapons so they both point at Roman, Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel.

"Cross-Drive!" Dante said as Koga transforms his sword to the Garo-Ken then ignites it with his lighter then Dante jumps next to him then holds his Rebellion backhanded.

At the same time Dante and Koga unleashed a powerful X formation slash towards the Paladin which caused the mech to engulf with red and green flames, while Ruby fires a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body.

Blake and Sora swings their partners around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists And Makoto using the scythe of the Pale Rider to cut down the remain parts of the Paladin, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

"Just got this thing cleaned..." Roman said while brushing himself off.

He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, Ice Queen…" Roman said.

"Hey!" Weiss reacted.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." Roman said as his sidekick Neo curtsies her enemies with a bow.

Yang charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY and DKSM runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

(End Song)

"Who the hell was that?" Dante said.

"I guess he got a new henchman." Yang said.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Weiss said as everyone gave her stare before walking away except for Ruby who giggled.

"No. Just... no." Yang said.

"What- But, you do it!" Weiss said while getting mad.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Sora said while reverting back to his original form.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Makoto said as starts walking away as well.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss said while walking.

"Koga." Dante said as he approached Koga. "Anything happened to Team RRAT?" Dante asked.

"No, no report yet. But they are hunting Exeter." Koga replied while sheathing his sword.

"They better come back alive, otherwise it would be a _Horror-ble_ situation for them." Dante said as Koga started laughing.

"That's a good one." Koga said after laughing and gave Dante a high-five. He then received a text from Little Yang stating that he is invited to have ramen with her and Blake. He replied stating that he will join them.

After the fight with the orange head assailant both team decides to head back to the Beacon for the end of the day.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks that has been Chapter 17.**

 **Now Chapter 18 will focus on Team VKRA as well as prepping for the Dance.**

 **This has been VACman signing out…**


	19. Chapter 18: Dark Slayer's Edge

Chapter 18: Dark Slayer's Edge

 **Hey guys VACman here for Saviors of Remnant Chapter 18.**

 **In this chapter shows Vergil's small dilemma about a date for the dance.**

 **So I chose Yang for him with Dante with Blake in this story.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 18.**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

 _Location: Vale Square_

 _Time: 9:30 pm_

While Team DKSM and Team RWBY where dealing with Roman by the highway Team RRAT continued their chase on the Madou Horror Exter which led them to Vale's square. Exeter stood at the center of the area then turned around to face Team RRAT.

"So you have arrived. I commend your efforts for chasing me here." Exeter said as he pulls two swords form his back. "But your hunt ends here, for this day shall be your last." Exeter said as he prepares for a fight while the team pulls out their weapons.

"Remember this is a different Horror. So we better watch ourselves." Aguri said as Ryuga immediately rushed towards Exeter. "Ryuga!" Aguri shouted.

Ryuga begins to trade blows at Exeter who simply block and evade every attack Ryuga makes before kicking Ryuga backward. Takeru rushes in and starts attacking Exeter who was still evasive before pushing Takeru back. Aguri and Rian regroups with the two.

"Would you two calm down? You can't beat if you fight him alone." Aguri said.

"We have to focus our attacks as a team. So you two either work together or we lose him." Rian said as she points her gun at Exeter.

"Fine." Both Ryuga and Takeru said while standing up.

"Alright Ryuga. What are your orders?" Aguri asked.

"Huh?" Ryuga surprisingly said.

"You're our leader. So that's why you need to give us orders." Rian said.

"Alright." Ryuga said. "Aguri, Rian you two shoot from a distance while me and Takeru will attack him from the sides."Ryuga said. "When you get a clear shot, take it." Ryuga said as the trio nodded in response.

"Whatever you are planning, it will do you no good. Death will come for the four of you." Exeter said before rushing towards the team but only to be intercepted by both Ryuga and Takeru then starts trading blows with the duo.

While Ryuga and Takeru while battling Exeter Aguri and Rian were waiting for the right to fire their weapons. Aguri readied his bow and arrows while Rian pulls out three red charms from her pocket then throws it at the lamppost surrounding the area. After a few minutes of battling the Horror both Ryuga and Takeru were able to grab the arms of Exeter giving both Rian and Aguri an opening for them to shoot. Aguri then releases his arrow towards Exeter's chest while Rian shoots the charms that were attached at the light post which bounced of each other before colliding with Aguri's arrow making it glow bright gold before hitting Exeter by the chest which sends him flying towards a nearby bench. Exeter stood back up with the arrow still punctured to his chest and his suit ripped apart. He pulls out the arrow from his chest then starts cracking his neck.

"So an arrow with a magical attack on the chest was not enough to bring him down?" Rian said.

"Then how about a sword slash to the gut!" Ryuga said before rushing towards Exeter.

Exeter blocked Ryuga's initial attack but got parried by the young knight before being cut down by Ryuga through the stomach area which cause to glow bright yellow which also caused to feel pain from the bright light. As the light dimmed down Ryuga was able to recover then continued to attack Exeter. Each time Exeter takes a hit from Ryuga the same bright light shines from the wound which caused Ryuga to be inflicted with pain giving Exeter the advantage he needs. But each time Ryuga hits Exeter it caused the Horror to become weaker due to the wounds it was receiving from Koga. Rian, Takeru and Aguri joins the fray to help out their leader to seal this Horror. Rian kicks Exeter by the gut then pulls out her brush before writing a circular Makai letter formation before shooting it with her pistol which caused a lightning bullet to launch towards Exeter to stun him. Aguri and Takeru delivers a simultaneous slash causing Exeter to stagger. Ryuga immediately stabs Exeter one more time which caused more bright yellow light to flow out of the wound causing pain to Ryuga which made him pull out his sword from Exeter.

"Time to finish this." Exeter said as he transforms to his Horror form, which consist of three pair of bat wings and a demonic body with face of a demon with horns.

"Let hurry up on this. Suit up!" Ryuga said as he, Aguri and Takeru transforms to their armors while Rian aims her pistol towards Exeter.

The armored trio rushed towards the Horror and begins trading blows at him. Even in his Horror form Exeter was proven to be more than a match to them. But one wrong move costs him his chance to eliminate the knights as Aguri released at the same time five arrows towards which caused him to stagger while Takeru gives Exeter two slashes to the chest which caused him to be at Rian's aim as she fires four bullets causing him stagger towards Ryuga who finally delivers two powerful slashes to end the Madou Horror, not before Exeter released more gold energy from his body causing Ryuga more pain from the bright light. As Ryuga was feeling the pain he then saw a vision of his mother when he has boy before fading away. Exeter was dead and sealed away by the team but the celebration was cut short as the trio reverted back to their normal form and Ryuga fell to the ground from the pain.

"Hey hang in there!" Takeru said trying to calm down Ryuga as Rian also approached him.

"What's wrong?" Rian asked.

"I can't tell…it's burning." Ryuga said while struggling to get back up.

"Let's take him back to Beacon and find out what caused him this." Aguri said as he and Takeru carries him and starts leaving the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Combat Class_

 _Time:_ _11:00 am_

It was a new day for both Team DKSM and RWBY as the attend Glynda's combat class along with teams VKRA and JNPR except for Pyrrha who was in the locker room getting ready for her match against team CRDL alone.

As she steps into the stage she battles Team CRDL all on her own and won the fight without breaking a sweat. After the battle Glynda enters the stage and congratulates Pyrrha.

"And that's the match." Glynda said.

"Lucky shot…" Cardin said before collapsing.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said.

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha said as Glynda taps her scroll.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda said as she looks around at the observing students. "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" Glynda said as Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you –"Glynda was suddenly interrupted by Mercury.

"I'll do it." Mercury said as he raised his hand.

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Glynda said.

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury said as he points at Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha said.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner." Glynda said.

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige." Pyrrha said as Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha then their spar begins.

Mercury charges in and kicks at Pyrrha, but she lunges forward, blocks it with her shield, and sweeps his other leg from beneath him with Miló. He falls onto his back but then kicks his legs into the air, spins on his hands, and does a double back-handspring. The two stop and stare at each other for a moment as Pyrrha stands up from a kneeling position. She runs forward to attack, but Mercury strikes first, leading her to instead block the first kick with Miló and a second with her shield, before turning around and blocking a further barrage of kicks with her shield.

Pyrrha ends the barrage by hitting his leg away with Miló, creating an opening for her to ram her shield into him. He lands on his feet and slides to a stop some distance away. Apparently slightly impressed, Mercury tilts his head and gives a slight nod with an "Hm". He then leaps into the air and, with a spin, brings his foot down on Pyrrha's shield, making her jump back slightly. After landing on the floor and dropping to his hands and feet, Mercury spins with one leg out, but Pyrrha raises her foot over it and steps backward. He quickly stands and leaps into the air, kicking at her, but she blocks with her shield.

Ruby turns to Emerald who was sitting behind her.

"Hey, your friend's doing pretty good." Ruby said as Emerald gave a fake smile to Ruby.

As Pyrrha turns, dives, and rolls away, Mercury continues his spin, swinging his leg high in the air, only to find that she has moved away from him. He chuckles while Pyrrha instantly rights herself, crouching on the floor with her shield in front of her. She flips Miló in her hand so that the blade points behind her. Mercury then charges forward, leaps, and lands three consecutive kicks on her shield. She moves her shield to the side and begins to raise Miló, but Mercury kicks her shield, then quickly switches in mid-air and kicks the arm with which she is holding Miló, before switching once again to kick her shield.

As Mercury lands the kick on her shield, Pyrrha flips Miló into the air, but before she can catch it, Mercury switches once more to kick her in the side. This forces her to move her arm forward and block the kick. He then turns away, spinning once again and leaving an opening for Pyrrha to turn around and catch Miló. Both combatants continue their spin to face each other, Pyrrha swinging Miló and Mercury kicking. Their attacks deflect each other, and Mercury turns in mid-air and kicks at Pyrrha's shield. Pyrrha swings Miló upward, scraping it against Mercury's boot, but then Mercury kicks it out of her hand.

The two watch Miló stab into the floor, and Mercury triumphantly smirks at Pyrrha before spinning around and raising his leg up high to kick her. However, Pyrrha activates her Semblance as she moves her hand toward his boot. When her hand is about half an inch away, she repels his boot, sending him into an off-balance spin. He stumbles and drops into a kneel, gaining a thoughtful look on his face. Hearing footsteps approaching him, he looks behind him and rises to face Pyrrha, who is charging toward him shield-first.

Mercury puts his right foot on Pyrrha's shield, hops up onto it, and fires a bullet to propel himself from it, spinning in the air and landing in a kneeling position. A determined look on her face, Pyrrha continues to charge toward him, this time with Miló.

"I forfeit." Mercury non-chalantly said as Pyrrha almost stumbles as she stops beside him.

"You... don't even want to try?" Pyrrha asked.

"What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart." Mercury said as he shrugs.

"In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again." Glynda said. "Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." She added.

"I'll be sure to do that." Mercury said.

"Now I do believe that we can have one more match for the day? Any volunteers?" Glynda said as Vergil raised his hand.

"I will professor." Vergil said as he starts entering the stage.

Mercury then turns his attention Vergil and immediately became scarred as he saw that Vergil had a resemblance of Nelo Angelo. He tries to slowly walk away from the stage until…

"I want to fight him." Vergil said as he points Yamato at Mercury.

"Me? Why me, I just had a match." Mercury said.

"I just like to test the mettle of exchange students from Haven." Vergil said as he draws out his Yamato. "There is nothing wrong with that right?" Vergil asked.

"No nothing wrong with that." Mercury said while being internally worried due to his experience with Nelo Angelo.

"Very well then. Gentlemen get ready!" Glynda said as Vergil and Mercury gets ready to spar. "Begin!" Glynda shouted as she smashed her ridding crop to the ground as Mercury charges towards Vergil and attempts a roundhouse kick but missed his mark.

Vergil then swings his katana towards Mercury also missing his mark but used his sheathe to hit Mercury on his left leg which caused him to fall on his back. Mercury stood back up then rushed towards then delivers some swift kicks towards Vergil only to miss his mark. Mercury tried one more time with a round house kick aiming for Vergil's head. At the same time Vergil uses his sheath to counter Mercury's kick the spins it around Mercury's leg before placing Yamato in before delivering a thrust punch at Mercury's chest to send him back a few spaces. Vergil then placed his katana on his back before summoning Beowulf then taunts Mercury.

Mercury got ticked off by the taunt then rushed towards Vergil then starts trading blows with him. Vergil was more aggressive with Beowulf by using his fist to his elbows and his knees to his heels Vergil delivers powerful blows giving Mercury a hard time to defend himself. After a few minutes of trading blows Vergil delivers one final uppercut to send Mercury outside of the stage wining the match.

"And that is the match!" Glyda said as the bell ending the class. "Remember the dance will be in two week so I expect everyone to attend. Also your first mission will also be that week so I will hear no excuses." Glynda said as the students starts especially Mercury who was being helped by Emerald as they leave the class.

Dante approached Vergil who was still at the stage even with the match being over.

"Hey come on. Me and the guys are having lunch at the cafeteria." Dante said as Vergil was still frozen from his position.

Dante took a look on where he was looking at and he saw Mercury and Emerald leaving the area.

"You think they're suspicious?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. But I also have another problem." Vergil said.

"What is it?" Dante asked as Vergil looked away. "Come on tell me." Dante said as Vergil puts his head down then pulls Dante close to him then whispered to him his problem. Dante slowly widens his eyes as Vergil was telling Dante something serious. Vergil then pushes him back after telling his problem.

After a few minutes of silence Dante starts laughing at Vergil. Vergil then holds his grip on Yamato but did not stop Dante from laughing. Vergil then slightly pulls out Yamato which caused Dante to stop laughing.

"Okay…okay." Dante said before taking a deep breath. "You want me to help you get a date for the upcoming dance?" Dante asked as Vergil placed his right palm on his face.

"Yes." Vergil said as Dante placed his arm on Vergil's shoulder.

"So do you have anyone in mind to be your date?" Dante asked.

"Well I was thinking of Weiss, but she's too spoiled for me." Vergil said as her removed Dante's arm.

"What about Ruby?" Dante asked.

"Too young." Vergil replied.

"Coco?" Dante asked.

"No." Vergil said.

"Kairi?" Dante asked.

"She's Sora's date already." Vergil said.

"Then who else is on your mind?" Dante said.

"Yang…" Vergil said with no confidence.

"That can be arranged…" Dante said while his left hand was on his chin. "I mean she's strong, she's beautiful and she is a tough cookie. Why don't you give it a try?" Dante asked.

"Well to be honest, I am kind of attracted to her ever since I got here." Vergil said.

"That's kind of weird when you talk about." Dante said.

"You think I can do it?" Vergil said.

"Of course you can! Come on you're my big brother, for God's sake!" Dante said. "You can take on an army of demons but you have a fear of being turned down by a dragon?" Dante said.

"A dragon?" Vergil asked.

"You'll get what I mean." Dante said.

"All right I'll give it a go. And if it goes badly I'm blaming you." Vergil said before leaving the class.

"Geez. And I thought a demon invasion would be the least of my worries." Dante said before leaving the class.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Dorm Hallway._

 _Time: 1:00 pm_

After being motivated by his brother Vergil decided to man up and head towards team RWBY's dorm. As he was about to approach the dorm he saw Jaune waiting at the door holding a guitar. Vergil decide to approach him only to be halted by Makoto who also was intrigued by this and decide to walk with Vergil towards Jaune.

"Hey Jaune." Both Vergil and Makoto said as Jaune got surprised and almost dropped the guitar.

"Hey guys." Jaune said while recovering.

"So what you doing here?" Makoto asked.

"Well I was going to ask Weiss to be my date at the upcoming dance. I know that she shot me down numerous times, but I believe that today is the day that she says yes to me." Jaune said with confidence before both Vergil and Makoto starts whispering at each other.

Jaune was about to knock on the door until he was stopped by both Makoto and Vergil.

"Listen Jaune." Vergil said as Jaune turns to him. "No matter how hard you try, Weiss will never say yes to you." Vergil said.

"Huh?" Jaune said.

"He's right Jaune, for you see Weiss is a brat. A spoiled brat that was spoon fed by his father." Makoto said.

"She'll go with guys who are more well-mannered and hi-class. She won't go for normal people like the both of us." Vergil said.

"But you're not a normal person at all Vergil." Jaune pointing out Vergil's demonic lineage.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Vergil exclaimed.

"What he's simply saying Jaune is that you should give up on Weiss and find someone who will accept you as you are." Makoto said as Jaune starts to look down.

"Oh okay…but who will accept me as their date?" Jaune asked.

"Why not Pyrrha?" Vergil asked.

"Huh? Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah why not her? I mean she's your partner after all, and she was the one who watched you when you were at the mansion. She was the one who was watching your back the entire time when you go into battles. But most of all she is the one who believes in you the most, she believes that you can lead your team to be something amazing." Makoto said.

"And right now you guys are in the right path. Trust me when I say this Jaune, Pyrrha will say yes to you no matter what." Vergil said as Jaune stood up straight then took a deep breath.

"If you guys say that, then I'll give it a try." Jaune said. "By the way what are you two doing here?" Jaune asked.

"Well I was going ask Yang to be my partner for the dance." Vergil replied.

"Oh…Well good luck to you Vergil. I heard no one has able to get Yang to be their date. But I know you can do it, see ya." Jaune said before leaving the hallway.

"You really going to do it?" Makoto asked.

"Of course. I mean there's nothing wrong in trying right?" Vergil asked.

"You got that right." Makoto said as he begins to hear two voices in his head.

" _Though art I…And I am thou…The bond of friendship strengthens your power of the Star Arcana_ " one of the voices said before fading away within Makoto's head.

In giving Jaune some helpful advice for his date has strengthen his power of the Star Arcana.

" _Though art I…And I am thou…The bond of friendship strengthens your power of the Justice Arcana._ " The other voice said before fading away.

After talking with Vergil about his opportunity to have Yang as his date. Makoto has unlocked Justice Arcana.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck my friend." Makoto said as he starts walking away.

Vergil steps in front of team RWBY's dorm. He raised his right hand about to knock on the door. As he was about to knock the door opened and Yang was standing on the doorway with Ruby,Weiss and Little Yang behind her.

"Hey…Yang." Vergil nervously said.

"Vergil." Yang said while blushing. "I heard everything." Yang said.

"Oh, that's just great…" Vergil said as Yang turns to both Ruby and Weiss.

"Uh, can you guys leave us a bit?" Yang asked.

"Sure." Ruby said as she turns to Little Yang. "Come on Little Yang." Ruby said as she grabs her.

"But I want to play with Vergil." Little Yang said while being dragged by Ruby.

"Don't worry you will." Weiss said as they leave they dorm while Yang pulls Vergil in.

"Are you being serious?" Yang asked.

"Yang I never joke. I do take a lot of things seriously." Vergil said as Yang starts walking around the dorm and Vergil sat on one of the chairs.

"No this has to some sort of trick. I mean we barely know each other, you've been here in Beacon for at least a few weeks and now you're here right now trying to ask me to be your date for the dance." Yang said.

"You just summed up my time here in Beacon." Vergil said as Yang walks towards him and zoomed in on his face.

"Who put you up to this? Dante? Blake? Ruby? Who Vergil?" Yang said.

"Nobody Yang. This is all me Yang." Vergil said before standing up on his chair then turn. "Ever since the day Mundus cursed me with that damn armor, I wanted freedom like never before. And when I got my freedom I wanted to experience life to the fullest." Vergil said before sighing. "I want to meet someone who accept as I am." Vergil said before turning around then approached Yang then grabbed her hands. "And this maybe my only chance to meet that someone." Vergil said. "And that someone maybe you." Vergil said as he looks at Yang's face.

After hearing his little speech Yang closed her eyes and thought about it for a while. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and thought of a way to give him an answer.

"All right. In one condition though." Yang said.

"Name it." Vergil said.

"Let's have a match later. If I win I say no but if you win I say yes. Deal?" Yang said.

"You got it." Vergil said.

"Great. Meet me later at the Emerald Forest later." Yang said. "We will settle it there." Yang added.

"I will my lady." Vergil said as heads to the door. "See you soon." Vergil said before leaving the dorm.

"Nice to know that both brothers are crazy." Yang said with a smile.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team RRAT Dorm_

 _Time: 2:00 pm_

After last night's occurrences Team RRAT were unable to attend any classes for the day with Ryuga still unconscious after he sealed Exeter. Burai was also inside the dorm to find out what caused Ryuga so much pain while attacking the Madou Horror last night. Ryuga woke up from his bed fully recovered from last night.

"What just happened last night?" Ryuga asked.

"The gold light that was shining out of the Horror's body were the memories of your mother." Burai said.

"My mother?" Ryuga said.

"It also the missing power of your armor. The missing light of Garo of our world." Burai said.

"While the title holder of Garo here in this world was able to keep the armor because of his duty, the Garo of our world lost its light because he lost his honor and because of that Garo's golden brilliance was lost." Zaruba said.

"It is to believe that the Madou Horrors are able to absorb this power to make themselves invisible to normal tools that we use. Watch yourselves but above all else all four of you were successful on eliminating Exeter. Get some rest." Burai said before leaving the dorm.

"Gee this is a serious problem." Takeru said.

"Horror that hide their scent while being hunted." Aguri said.

"We have to be careful guys. They can be unpredictable." Rian said as Ryuga lies down on his bed.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Emerald Forest, Beacon._

 _Time: 4:30pm_

As promised the two Hunters Vergil and Yang arrived at the Emerald Forest for their match to decide whether or not Yang becomes Vergil's date for the dance. Yang loaded her Ember Celica while Vergil holds his Yamato.

"Are you ready Vergil?" Yang asked.

"I am. Are you?" Vergil asked back.

"Let's do this." Yang said as she crack her knuckles.

Both performed their battle poses and prepared for a fight. After a few minutes Yang rushed towards Vergil who still stood from his spot. When she got close enough Yang attempts a combination of two left jabs and right straight punch. But Vergil evaded the jabs then block Yang's straight with his sheathed katana then pushed her back with a quick kick. Vergil then drops Yamato to the ground then summons Beowulf to have a fist fight against Yang.

"Oh…this is going to be fun." Yang said.

"Only to please you Yang. Now shall we continue?" Vergil said as Yang cocks her gauntlets then rushed towards Vergil.

(Insert Rider Chips-Lord of Speed)

Both Vergil and Yang rushed towards each other and starts throwing punches at each other. With each punch she delivers Yang's gauntlets starts firing explosive shots that Vergil was able to evade. Vergil's advantage however the usage of his gauntlets and grieves was his advantage where not only he delivers powerful punches but also devastating kicks as well. Yang did the best that she could to block most of Vergil's attacks but slowly she was getting overwhelmed by Vergil's strength. Vergil attempted a heel kick towards Yang but she blocked it then pushed him upward which caused him to flip backward a few steps.

Because of the distance between them Yang starts shooting towards Vergil who was evading every shot. As each time Vergil evades the shot from Yang he gets closer to her position. As he got close enough he delivers a powerful right straight punch which Yang blocked and caused her to step back a few steps.

"And I thought you're going to be the wimpy one between the brothers." Yang jokingly said.

"Sorry Yang, but me and Dante are equally matched." Vergil said before rushing towards her.

As Vergil was rushing towards her Yang fired one shot towards Vergil who was still rushing towards her. Vergil was able to deflect away the shot towards the deeper parts of the forest which hit something. As Vergil was about to deliver a punch to Yang a roar was heard within the forest, which caused Vergil to stop then turns to the direction of the roar.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"I think we attracted an unwanted guest…" Vergil said as a group of Ursais burst out of trees and surrounds the duo.

"All right new deal. Whoever kills the most Grimm wins." Yang said.

"I like that deal." Vergil said as he disperse Beowulf then pull out Yamato from his sheath. "Now shall we begin?" Vergil said before the duo rushed towards the Grimm horde.

Yang punches the skulls of every Ursa that comes close to her while Vergil cuts down three of them with one swipe from his sword then continues to cut down some more Ursais. But they then realized that each time they cut down an Ursa more and more of them appeared from the opening that the first wave came from and sure enough they began surrounding the duo. Vergil and Yang went back to back in order to protect each other from any Grimm attacks.

"Looks like we're not going to make it to the dance next week huh?" Yang jokingly said.

"But at least we go down fighting." Vergil said as he tightens his grip of Yamato not before an Ursa rushes towards him.

As the Ursa got close, someone cuts down the Ursa and it was revealed to be Rei along with the rest of his teammates along with the rest of team RWBY and Team DKSM who arrived just in time to rescue their friends.

"Sorry we're late Vergil!" Rei yelled as he and the rest of the group leaped next to both Vergil and Yang.

"Quite a party you got here bro." Dante said as he pulls out both Ebony and Ivory.

"Yeah we attracted quite a crowd. They also wanted to join in." Vergil said.

"Yang how could you? You didn't invite us to this party." Ruby jokingly said while opening her Crescent Rose.

"Well it was supposed to be a private party. But these jackasses decides to join and hog all the fun." Yang said.

"But in all seriousness. Let's take out some Grimm." Vergil said.

"Right!" Everyone responded before all three teams separates into four groups with one member from each team then rushed towards the Grimm horde.

Ruby fighting alongside the Sparda twins while Weiss fights alongside with the Makai knights. Blake fights with the Keyblade warriors and Yang fights along the Persona users.

Dante stabbed one Ursa to the chest with his Rebellion then throws it in the air where both Ruby and Vergil cut the Ursa into multiple pieces. The trio then resumed cutting away against a group of Ursa in an area. On the other hand Weiss using Myrtenaster to freeze a trio of Ursai before both Koga and Rei simultaneously beheads the trio of Grimm then Weiss rotates her cylinder of her rapier to fire lightning bolts towards the frozen remains of the Grimm. Using her black ribbon tied to her katana Blake swings her Gambol Shroud then gathered at least four Ursai within her ribbon giving both Kairi and Sora an opportunity to rush towards the Grimm and cut them down where Sora went low and Kairi went high. Yang punched the ground which caused a few Ursai to be sent them air-borne while Makoto summons Pale Rider and Aigis summons Palladion who stabs the Grimm while Pale Rider beheads them clearing the area for any sign of Grimm.

"I think that's all of them." Dante said as all three teams regrouped. "So who won between you two?" Dante asked as a Death Stalker burst out the trees then gave a loud roar.

"Great…" Ruby said.

"Leave this to me and Yang. We'll finish this." Vergil said as he and Yang steps forward about to confront the Grimm.

Vergil summons Beowulf again before he and Yang starts rushing towards the giant scorpion Grimm which swung its pincers towards the duo. Both Vergil and Yang blocked the pincers then simultaneously punched the eyes of the Death Stalker causing it to go blind. Vergil then leaps in the air while Yang uppercuts the Death Stalker causing the Grimm to go air borne before being cut in half by Vergil's heel kick.

(End Song)

Vergil lands on his feet then slowly approached the group, until he heard a growling behind him. He turns around and saw a dozen more Ursai jumping out of the opening that were the first wave came from.

"Aw Come on!" Ruby said as Vergil halts everyone.

"Stay back. I will handle this." Vergil said as he slowly steps forward.

Vergil's body begins to glow with dark blue energy as he tightens his grip on Yamato. After a few seconds Vergil activates his Devil Trigger like Dante before. The Ursai group immediately rushed towards Vergil. But the Dark Slayer has other plans as he holds his katana then build up enough energy. Then in a quick flash Vergil rushed towards the Grimm in super speed then cuts them down one by one with their bodies frozen in time. Vergil return to his spot before spinning Yamato then slowly placing it at its sheathe before completely closing the sword which caused the head of the Ursai horde to be decapitated then their bodies evaporated.

"That was awesome." Yang said as Vergil approached her.

"I guess I win." Vergil said before Yang kissed him on his right cheek.

"Yes you did." Yang said as she and her team starts waking back. "Wear something amazing at the dance." Yang said while waving towards Vergil.

"I will." Vergil said before he snickers and being tackled by Dante and Rei.

"Scored!" both Dante and Rei shouted as they tackled him and both teams except for Aigis starts cheering.

"You did it! You son of a bitch!" Dante said while he softly slaps Vergil by the left cheek then stood him back up.

"You're one lucky guy team leader." Rei said.

"Now let's go celebrate my brother's latest achievement." Dante said as he raises his fist to the air.

"Huzzah!" Everyone except Vergil and Aigis shouted before leaving the area.

"Makoto-kun." Aigis said as Makoto turns to her.

"What's up?" Makoto asked.

"Three days from now, a full-moon will occur. We better be ready." Aigis said.

"We will Aigis. We will." Makoto said before leaving with his team.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it guy's that was chapter 18.**

 **Now I will be working on a side chapter where it involves the five teams in a music festival.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	20. Side Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is VACman again for Side Chapter 2 for SOR.**

 **Now in this chapter I want to focus on our heroes as part of a band.**

 **So I decide to choose Wagaki Band's version of Senbonzakura with Weiss as the lead vocal of the group.**

 **So here it is guys I present to you all Strings and Roses.**

 _ **SOR**_

Side Chapter 2: Strings and Roses.

 _Location: Academy Hallway_

 _Time: 11:00 am_

It was a free day for all of the student of Beacon which they can do whatever they want just as no one breaks any of the school's laws. Due to this Weiss decide to head to the library and get some books to enhance her academics. But as soon as she was about to enter the library she heard the sound of instruments hearing from a distance and decided to check it out. She then heard the instruments were coming from the music room and decided to enter.

She then saw Dante, Ruby, Blake, Makoto, Sora, Yang and Kairi playing a mix of traditional and modern instruments. Ruby then noticed Weiss by the door and she signals them to stop playing.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby said while waving at her.

"What is going on here?" Weiss asked.

"Well the Vytal Festival has other events other than the tournament and the dance. There is a Music Festival happening in town square and we decide to volunteer and play for the concert." Dante said before showing Weiss a flyer about the music festival.

"Oh." Weiss said then noticed that no one was manning the mike stand. "But you guys don't have a vocalist." Weiss said.

"Yeah… about that." Ruby said as she starts rotating her head then turns to Weiss. "We were thinking that you'd be our vocalist for this one." Ruby said.

"Me? Why me?!" Weiss asked.

"Because you're the only one musically gifted among us." Ruby said.

"Yeah. And it would be a bummer if you're not part of the group." Yang said.

"Come on Weiss this doesn't happen often. Even Dante dragged me into doing this." Blake said.

"That's not true! You wanted to be part of the band ever since we started forming it!" Dante shouted.

"Whatever." Blake replied as Ruby rushed towards Weiss.

"Please Weiss we need for this one." Ruby said as she gave Weiss a puppy look which made her gave up.

"Fine. When can we start?" Weiss asked.

"Right now." Dante said as he gave Weiss the lyrics of the first song they're going to play.

After briefing with the rest of the members of the band and starts memorizing the lyrics to the song, Weiss starts to hum the song while they were taking a break. After two hours of practice the band begins their first attempt of the song.

"Everybody ready?" Dante said as he tuned his guitar.

"Ready over here." Ruby replied as she strums her shamisen.

"Ready." Yang said as she strums her bass guitar.

"All set here." Blake said after she blows her shakuhachi.

"Ready to go." Makoto said after strumming his koto.

"I'm ready." Sora said before he gave a few hits on his drum set.

"All set." Kairi said as she hits her wadaiko.

"What about you Weiss?" Dante asked Weiss as she nodded in response. "Then let's start." Dante said as he turns to Sora and gave him a nod.

Sora hits his sticks three times then…

(Senbonzakura-Wagakki Band)

Ruby starts the song by strumming her shamisen followed by Kairi who starts hitting her wadaiko then Blake starts blowing her starts blowing her shakuhachi as Weiss slowly starts walking towards the mike and starts singing.

 **Senbonzakura yoru ni magire  
Kimi no koe mo todokanai yo  
Seiran no sora haruka Kanata  
Sono kousenjuu de uchinuite**

After Weiss singing the first part the entire band starts playing their instruments for the song. After a few seconds of the instruments Weiss walks towards the mike then sang again.

 **Daitan-futeki ni haikara kakumei  
Rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka  
Hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi  
Akuryou-taisan ai-shii-bii-emu**

 **Kanjousen o hashirinukete  
Touhon-seisou nan no sono  
Shounen shoujo sengoku-musou  
Ukiyo no manima ni**

At the second part of the song Dante uses his mike to sing along with Weiss at some parts of the song before hitting the chorus.

 **Senbonzakura yoru ni magire  
Kimi no koe mo todokanai yo  
Koko wa utage hagane no ori  
Sono dantoudai de mioroshite**

 **Sanzen-sekai tokoyo no yami  
Nageku uta mo kikokenai yo  
Seiran no sora haruka Kanata  
Sono kousenjuu de uchinuite**

Weiss sang the first part of the chorus while at the second part of the chorus Dante sang along with her to keep up before the rest of the band kept on playing their instruments with Blake leading them before Weiss takes hold of her mike again.

 **Hyakusen-renma no mitame wa shoukou  
Ittari-kitari no oiran douchuu  
Aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare  
Seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi**

 **Zenjoumon o kugurinukete  
Anraku-joudo yakubarai  
Kitto saigo wa daidan'en  
Hakushu no aima ni**

Weiss was feeling the flow of the song better at the second verse, where she is shown that she is singing the song even better. Just before the start of the next chorus Dante helps out Weiss by singing with her while playing his guitar.

 **Senbonzakura yoru ni magire  
Kimi no koe mo todokanai yo  
Koko wa utage hagane no ori  
Sono dantoudai de mioroshite**

Sanzen-sekai tokoyo no yami  
Nageku uta mo kikokenai yo  
Kibou no uta haruka kanata  
Sono senkoudan o uchiagero

After singing the chorus Makoto then performs a solo with his koto. After a few seconds as Makoto was finishing up his solo everyone except for Blake then resumes playing their instruments. Blake then joins along before Weiss takes the mike again.

 **Kanjousen o hashirinukete  
Touhon-seisou nan no sono  
Shounen shoujo sengoku-musou  
Ukiyo no manima ni**

As Weiss sang this part everyone dimmed down and let Weiss take center for the first part of the finale.

 **Senbonzakura yoru ni magire  
Kimi no koe mo todokanai yo  
Koko wa utage hagane no ori  
Sono dantoudai o tobiorite**

After Weiss sang everyone starts to play their instruments for the finale.

 **Senbonzakura yoru ni magire  
Kimi ga utai boku wa odoru  
Koko wa utage hagane no ori  
Saa kousenjuu o uchimakure**

After singing the final chorus Weiss lets her band mates to play the tunes for the song then ends it.

(End Song)

Everyone was cheering after their technical run and everyone except for Dante were tired after the song.

"That was awesome." Dante said.

"Tell me about it." Yang said.

"That was so fun." Ruby said.

"All right guys let's take a break then we go again." Dante said before noticing that Weiss was getting wozzy. "Weiss you okay?" Dante asked.

"Yeah…I'm good…" Weiss said as she raises her right thumb but slowly falling on her back only to be caught by Makoto.

"Don't worry I got her. I'll take her back to your dorm." Makoto said as he carries Weiss on his back then starts exiting the room.

"All right. That's it for today folks, get some rest we do it again next week." Dante said as everyone starts to pack up.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team RWBY Dorm_

 _Time: 3:00pm_

Makoto brought Weiss to her team's dorm then laid her down on her bed.

"You gave us a scare there Weiss. Don't ever do that again." Makoto said.

"Well I haven't eaten anything yet since practice. So yeah…" Weiss said.

"Don't ever do that again. We're your bandmates if you ever need help just tell us." Makoto said.

"I will, sorry about that." Weiss said as Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Thou art I… And I am though…_ " The voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Priestess Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Showing concern to Weiss as his friend and bandmate Makoto has unlocked the power of the Priestess Arcana.

After talking with Weiss Makoto decides to leave the dorm.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks that was Side Chapter 2.**

 **Now I'll be working on chapter 19 of the official story which deals the second full moon of the group.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	21. Chapter 19: Full Moon Operations 1

**Hey VACman here for SOR Chapter 19.**

 **This chapter cover the first of the Full Moon Operations just like in the game.**

 **I'll just keep this briefing short so here it is.**

 **Chapter 19 of SOR.**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Full Moon Operations-Priestess

 _Location: Team DKSM Dorm_

 _Time: 12:00 am_

The Dark Hour once again commenced at Team DKSM's dorm and once again Makoto stood up from his bed and saw Pharos sitting on the one of the chairs in the dorm. He approached Pharos and begins their conversation.

"Why hello there." Pharos said.

"Pharos. Good to see you again." Makoto said.

"It's that time of the year again. The full moon will commence, and the Shadows grow even more dangerous." Pharos said.

"I know what happens and I what to do." Makoto said.

"But be careful, this Shadow is different from any of the ones you've face before." Pharos said as Makoto became curious.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"The Shadow that you will face is somehow infused with Horror blood. So you may need your friends on this one." Pharos said.

"How's that possible?" Makoto said.

"Maybe this Shadow is willing to adapt in order for it to become a better monster. Or someone is making these shadows more powerful for their own motives." Pharos said.

"Could it be that the rumors are true after all?" Makoto said. "That someone has been collecting Shadows for their?" Makoto said.

"That is an answer that you must look for yourself. For now I must leave you now." Pharos said as he stood up from his seat. "Farewell friend…" Pharos said. "Also that little girl you guys are with. She has an interesting power." Pharos said as he fades away. Makoto the scoffs after what Pharos said.

"He called me friend. That's a first." Makoto said as a voice in his head began to ring on his head.

" _Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosesest to create Personas of the Death Arcana…_ " The voice said before fading away again from Makoto's head.

Having a conversation with Pharos throughout the entire hour has strengthened his power of the Death Arcana.

After talking to Pharos Makoto decide to head back to his bed then sleep.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Cafeteria_

 _Time: 12:00 pm_

It was lunch time and all four team sat at a table for and Makoto tells them about tonight's full moon.

"So you're telling us right now that tonight will be a full moon and powerful Shadow will appear here in Vale and you need our help for that?" Dante asked and summarized everything Makoto said to the trio.

"Yes." Makoto simply replied.

"So how powerful this Shadow is?" Sora asked.

"Remember the one that attacked us at my first night here in Vale?" Makoto asked as his teammates nodded. "That powerful." Makoto said.

"It's going to be a tough one then." Koga said.

"It is." Makoto replied.

"The one that we fought at city, I felt a high level of malevolence in that Shadow. If we're going to be fighting something like that were going to have a hard time." Zaruba said as he was being raised by Koga.

"Not to mention that you stated that this Shadow has been infused with Horror blood. How that happened?" Sora said.

"I don't know. But we have to deal with it otherwise it'll cause havoc within the city." Makoto said.

"So what time do we meet up?" Ruby asked.

"Until we find the location of the Shadow, we meet up at the warrior's statue at the grounds." Makoto said.

"And how do we find this Shadow?" Jaune asked.

"I can scan the entire city with my trackers that I have placed within the kingdom." Aigis said as she opens a panel on her right wrist which shows a mini-map of Vale. "We can find the high level Shadow in any part of the city." Aigis said as she closed the panel.

"Now remember a powerful Shadow like this can only be eliminated by a Persona user. So me, Aigis and Koromaru are the only one who can kill it, but that doesn't mean that we might not need some help on its other attributes." Makoto said.

"You can count on us as always Makoto. Were your teammates." Koga said.

"You heard the man Makoto. No one on this table will leave you hanging." Dante said as Makoto then noticed all three teams starts nodding towards him.

"Then we'll meet tonight for "Operation: Priestess" be ready by then." Makoto said.

"Don't worry we'll be there." Vergil said as he and his teams starts leaving the table and head for the exit of the cafeteria.

"You can count on us dude." Jaune said as he and his team starts leaving the cafeteria.

"We'll see you guys later tonight." Ruby said as she and her team starts to leave the table and head to the exit of the cafeteria leaving Team DKSM alone at the table.

"We got a fight tonight boys." Dante said.

"This is gonna be fun then." Sora said.

"Just be sure that no one will be dying tonight." Koga said.

"It would be a great tragedy if one of us doesn't survive this." Zaruba said.

"I can assure you guys that least of our problems right now is either a broken bone or our grades failing." Makoto said as he and his team starts laughing then heard a voice in his head.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

In discussing the preparations for tonight and determined to watch each other's backs. Makoto's power of the Fool Arcana has strengthened.

After having lunch the team decides to leave the cafeteria and head to class.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Hallway_

 _Time: 3:00 pm_

It was the end of the class and Makoto decides to head back to the dorm on his own to prepare for the Shadow. He then noticed Team RRAT being confronted by Team CRDL and decides to get closer.

"Listen buddy I'll let you and your team pass by. If you just give us you're Lien." Cardin said.

"And I said no. Now if you excuse me we want to go to our dorm." Ryuga said as he tries walk pass Team only to be stopped by Russel.

"I guess you didn't hear me earlier. I said pay up or you won't get through." Cardin said as he jabbed his right pointing finger at Ryuga's shoulder.

But in a blink of an eye Ryuga grabbed Cardin's finger and starts wrenching it sideways forcing him to kneel to the ground due to the pain.

"And I said no. Now leave us alone." Ryuga said continues wrenching the finger.

Cardin's teammates pulls out their weapons then pointed at Ryuga thinking he might let go of Cardin. At the same time Ryuga's teammates also pulls out their weapons then pointed at Cardin's team. Tensions were brewing as both team still armed with their weapons at each other while Ryuga was still holding on to Cardin's finger. Makoto decided to step in and stops both teams. He pulls out his Envoker then summons Titan to separate both teams.

"That's enough!" Makoto said as he approached Team RRAT. "Listen, in about five minutes a professor will come out here and take a look on what's going on." Makoto said as Ryuga holds his sheathed sword. "Ryuga walk away. These guys are not worth it." Makoto said as he grabbed Ryuga by the shoulder.

Ryuga then slowly loosen his grip on his sword at his sword at the same time his teammates lowered their weapons and starts walking away. Ryuga then turned his back of Team CRDL at the same time Titan returns to Makoto's body who also walks away with Team RRAT. Cardin stood back and dusted himself off then checked his finger. He then turns to his team.

"Chicken." Cardin softly said as in a blink of an eye Makoto grabbed Cardin by the throat and dragged him on a nearby wall before being lifted by Makoto.

"If you want to live Winchester. Then I suggest that you keep that mouth of yours shut, before I claw my way into your throat then rip your spine from your body!" Makoto said as his eyes begins to glow red while holding Cardin by the throat.

After a few seconds Makoto calmed down then let's go of Cardin then starts walking with team RRAT.

"You didn't have to do that." Ryuga said.

"I tried not to, but the bastard deserved it." Makoto said.

"That's not what I meant." Ryuga said as Makoto looked at him. "Why did you help us? You didn't have to." Ryuga asked.

"Because you guys are new here and people want to take advantage of that." Makoto said.

"They won't do that. I'm a Makai Knight." Ryuga said.

"It doesn't matter if you are a Makai Knight or a Hunter. There are people in this world who will use you one day, so you better watch yourself." Makoto said.

"Then me and my team will try our best not too." Ryuga said.

"That's good to know. Just watch yourself." Makoto said as he heard a voice rang in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Preventing Ryuga to draw out his sword and calming him down cause Makoto to unlock the power of the Hanged Man Arcana.

After stopping the fight Makoto heads to his dorm and starts heading back at the dorm to prepare for the operation.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: School Grounds, Warrior statue_

 _Time: 10:00 pm_

Team DKSM with both Hector and Koromaru and Team VKRA with Damien waited for the other teams at the warrior statue for the operation.

"Aigis. Can you begin the scan?" Makoto asked.

"Affirmative." Aigis said as she opens the panel from her wrist and starts scanning the city. "I am beginning my scan now. This will take a while." Aigis said.

"Good." Dante said as he pulls out two boxes of pizza. "Cause I brought this along." Dante said as both teams except for Aigis starts grabbing a slice of pizza.

"You're still on to this stuff? You really never changed." Vergil said as he grabbed one slice of pizza.

"Though this is really good. I can see why." Kairi said while eating her slice.

"But I can go for anything sweet right now." Rei said while eating his slice.

"Say no more." Dante said as he hands Rei a chocolate parfait.

"Thank you." Rei said as he grabs the parfait.

Rei starts eating the parfait until both team RWBY and team JNPR arrives and join both teams.

"Hey guys." Dante said as he handed both team each boxes of pizzas.

"Ooh Nice." Yang said as she opens the box of pizza which her teammates each took a slice.

"Huh. Neat." Jaune said as he opens their boxes and his teammates took a slice.

"So what are we waiting on?" Nora asked.

"Aigis is scanning the city for possible Shadow spawning area." Dante replied while eating his pizza.

"How long will it take?" Blake asked.

"Not that long. The results are coming in a steady rate." Aigis replied.

"By the way where is the little rascal?" Dante asked.

"She's with Gonza today again as usual." Blake replied as Aigis's scanner found a possible Shadow location. "I have the location of the Shadow spawning area." Aigis said as Makoto approached her.

"Where?" Makoto asked.

"At an old train yard near the outskirts of the city." Aigis said as everyone finished up their pizzas.

"Alright. Man up! Let's go." Dante said as all four teams starts leaving the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Abandon Train yard, Vale_

 _Time: 11:30 pm_

All four teams arrived at the train yard and begins their search for the Shadow's location.

"Let's split up. Find any clues that can lead us to the Shadow." Dante said as he pulls out his pistols. "And remember the Dark Hour is where the Shadows are at their strongest. Be careful." Dante said as he and his team along with Hector starts searching.

The rest of the group separated and search in different parts of the train yard for any clues.

Team RWBY begins their search in one set of broken rail cars stationed in the area. The team separated into twos with Ruby and Weiss investigating one rail car while Blake and Yang checked on another railcar.

Ruby climbed up the railcar then helped Weiss up on the car and starts looking around to find any traces of the Shadow.

"This is kind off creepy." Ruby said as held on to her scythe while slowly walking along the rail car.

"Why did we agree to this again?" Weiss asked while holding her rapier.

"Because they're our friends Weiss. They would do the same for us." Ruby replied.

"That I agree on." Weiss said as she noticed a notebook on the floor of the rail car which was owned by a young girl. "Take a look at this." Weiss said as she grabbed the note on the floor and starts reading it. Ruby also decide to take a look at the notebook.

The notebook was filled with drawing by a six year old using only crayons with stick figures of her along with her parents. The duo kept on turning the pages of the notebook until they reached at some parts where the drawings were getting gruesome. As the last four pages shows the image of the Shadow killing every passenger inside the rail car. Weiss dropped the notebook as both of them were frightened on what they saw.

"What was that?" Ruby said as they slowly step back from the notebook.

"Scary isn't it?" A voice said as a both Ruby and Weiss looked forward and saw a little girl wearing a white dress and was surrounded by white aura.

The duo screamed as they saw a real life ghost in front of them. Both were unable to move as they tremble in fear as the girl slowly walks towards them.

"Don't be afraid. I'm just here for my notebook." The girl said as she grabbed the notebook then slowly approached them.

"Please don't hurt us." Ruby said as she closed her eyes and hugs Weiss for safety who was also shaking in fear.

"I won't." The ghost girl said as Ruby and Weiss opened their eyes. "I just looking for a way out of here." The ghost girl said as both Ruby and Weiss slowly approached her. "But there is something here in this place that wants to hurt you and everybody." The ghost girl said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"The thing in my notebook. That thing wants to hurt you." The ghost girl said. "You have to destroy. When the clock strikes twelve, which is the perfect moment for you to destroy it. Otherwise it will hurt more good people out there." The ghost girl said.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"There is no time for that. You must destroy this creature tonight." The girl said before fading away.

"You heard that right?" Weiss asked as Ruby nodded in response. "We have to tell the others. Weiss said as she and Ruby starts exiting the rail car.

While being separated to both Ruby and Weiss Blake and Yang decide to begin their search to a rail car which was still intact. Yang searches the outside of the car while Blake checks the inside of the car. Yang then noticed four long strands of red hair hanging on one of the rail doors of the car.

"Hey Blake take a look at this." Yang said as she grabbed the strands of hair. Blake climbed down the rail car and checked the hair as well.

"So what? A strand of red hair hanging by the rail car." Blake said.

"A red strand of hair which just randomly hanging by the handle." Yang said as Blake jumps back inside the rail car.

Yang continues to check the outside of the car then noticed a locket on the ground and picked it up. She opened the locket and saw a picture of a red headed woman.

While Yang was examining the locket Blake kept on searching the inside of the car with her sword pulled out. She then stepped on something hard on the floor. She then picked it up and saw an engraving of the name of the owner.

"Michelle?" Blake said the name engraved at the bracelet.

Just as Blake said the name she then felt a chill on her spine knowing that she was being watched. She tightens her grip at Gambol Shroud then quickly turned around to see if someone was there but saw nothing. She took a sigh of relief then turns around then saw a spirit of a girl with red hair rushing towards her.

"Are you the one who said my name?!" The ghost girl said as she zooms in Blake who has her Gambol Shroud ready.

"Yes I did…" Blake nervously said as Yang jumps in the car and opens her Ember Celica then performed a fighting stance.

"That won't do you any good my dear." The ghost girl said as Yang heads to Blake.

"Who are you? What are you?" Yang asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I am ghost for crying out loud. And you just said my name" The ghost girl said as Blake stood back up. "Listen to what I'm about to say. The thing that killed me is here." Michelle said.

"What thing?" Yang asked.

"The creature that you are hunting for. A malevolent beast that hunts kills everything it sees. You must destroy it, otherwise people will get hurt." The ghost said as she starts floating away. "Remember when the clock strikes twelve the creature is vulnerable. It hides in the naked eye, watch yourselves." The ghost said before fading away.

"Okay that was weird." Yang said.

"She said that the Shadow can be killed during the Dark Hour?" Blake said.

"That's what I heard. Let's go." Yang said as they exit the car.

 _Time: 11:40 pm_

While Team RWBY were checking on the cars in the train yard Team JNPR decided to check on the office area of the train yard. Ren and Nora checked the storage units where the equipment were being housed while both Jaune and Pyrrha checked the main office on the history of the country. While they searching any signs that could lead them to the Shadow, Jaune finally had the courage to ask Pyrrha an important question.

"Hey uh Pyrrha. Can I ask you something?" Jaune said while opening a drawer.

"Sure Jaune. What is it?" Pyrrha replied as she read one of the files in the office.

"Well you see…the dance is coming up, and I don't have a date for…" Jaune said as he turns to Pyrrha. "So…I kinda wanna ask you something…" Jaune said as Pyrrha stopped whatever she was doing then turned to Jaune.

"Yes?" Pyrrha said.

"I just want to ask. Will you be my partner to the dance?" Jaune asked as Pyyrha opens her mouth in shock.

Pyyrha then stood up then walked towards Jaune then gave him hug which he somehow expected.

"That would be a yes." Pyrrha said as Jauned hugged her back.

"Thanks." Jaune said while hugging Pyrrha.

As the two were having their moment Ren and Nora entered the office then saw both Jaune and Pyrrha.

"So what have you two love birds been doing?" Nora said as both Jaune and Pyrrha retracted from their hug.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jaune said while Pyrrha was hiding her face due to her embarrassment.

"Well any case. We found something interesting." Ren said as manifest which writes about some missing equipment.

The team read the manifest and find out that date the equipment was missing matches with the date where one of the rail cars were destroyed. It showed that that the rail car was stopped at the middle of its trip only to be destroyed in three minutes after being stopped. The report said that the rail car was dismantled while its passengers were killed by an unknown force.

"You think this matches to the Shadow were looking for?" Ren said.

"I think so." Pyyrha said.

"Then we need to show this Makoto. Come on." Jaune said as he and his team leaves the office and look for Makoto.

 _Time: 11:45 pm_

With the teams scattered to cover the entire area Team VKRA searched at one of the container cars. Vergil and Rei simultaneously opened the door and Aigis used her searchlight to find decomposed bodies which made Kairi vomit.

"Please close it. It's unbearable." Kairi said as she kept on vomiting while both Vergil and Rei closed the door. Vergil then approached Kairi and starts massaging her back to stop vomiting.

"You alright?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little better." Kairi replied.

"Traces of the Shadow is strong in this area." Aigis said.

"Which means that this is where it will appear." Rei said.

"Correct." Aigis replied as Damien starts to smell something.

Damien begins to bark towards another container as it door slowly opened and a group of Shadows which consist of Grave Beetles, Trance Twins and Interpid Knights appeared ready to attack the team.

"Aigis." Vergil said.

"One of them is not target." Aigis said as Rei pulled out his swords.

"Then they're basically canon-fodder then. Nice to know." Rei said while swinging his swords.

"Watch your backs and don't let them overwhelm you." Vergil said as he unsheathes Yamato.

"Got it." Kairi said as she summons her keyblade.

"Affirmative." Aigis said as she loaded her rifle attachment.

The Shadows rushed towards the team and begins to battle them. Rei easily cuts down two Twins before blocking a Knight's lance while pushing back. Rei then thrust the lance down before climbing it the cuts the head of the Knight before rushing towards another group of Shadows.

Aigis using her rifle shoots down Beetle from a distance then Palladion to take out a few Twins in the process before riding her then proceeded to take out more Shadows. While riding on Palladion Aigis used her rifle to take out most of the Knights that were in the area while Palladion thrust towards a Beetle then jumps off Palladion before taking out more Shadows.

Kairi evading most of the Shadow's attacks by a series of back flips before cutting down a couple of Twins with her keyblade before leaping on top of a Knight. She then cuts down the Knight before riding its horse. While riding the horse Kairi cuts down four more Beetles before jumping off the horse then cuts it down.

Vergil stabbed two Twins together then cuts them down before kicking one Beetle to face which cause it to fall on its back. Vergil delivers a thrust kick at the staggered Beetle which caused it to bounce around the area killing most of the Shadows in the area. The Beetle was spinning back towards Vergil only to be cut down in half by the Dark Slayer. Just as he was about to sheathe Yamato two Knights rushed towards him. Vergil then jumped over the Knights then in a blink of an eye he cuts down both Knights as he sheathes his sword before regrouping with the team.

Damien on the other hand finished off the remaining Shadows by tackling them then clawing and biting the Shadows before returning to his master.

"That's the last of them." Rei said.

"But I'm still sensing a powerful presence within the area." Silva said while being raised by Rei. "My theory that the Shadow will appear during the Dark Hour." She added.

"That is an affirmative. A powerful Shadow such as this can only appear during the Dark Hour." Aigis said.

"So we have to wait until the Dark Hour commence?" Kairi said.

"That's right. We have to be ready by then." Vergil said.

 _Time: 11:50 pm_

Team DKSM were the only team left with no possible lead to the Shadow. So the team decides continue their investigation with the central area of the train yard. The team then separates in to pairs with their partners to widen their search. Dante and Koga along with Hector while Sora pairs with Makoto.

Dante and Koga inspects a rail car which was still intact. As they were about to climbed up the car Hector begins to sniff a presence of Shadows nearby. He then starts barking as both Dante and Koga approached Hector.

"What is it boy?" Dante said as Hector kept on barking.

"There are multiple sources of malevolence over there." Zaruba said as Koga pulls out his sword from his sheathe not before a group of Shadows appeared from another rail car then rushed towards the duo.

Dante starts firing his twin pistols towards the Shadows and taking out two Beetles the two Knights. He holstered his guns then pulled Rebellion from his back then rushed towards the incoming Shadows with Hector while Koga stood from his position while a group of Shadows heads towards him. Dante cuts down two Knights before punching a Beetle then used its body as a shield to protect him from any attacks by the Knights while rushing forward. He then cuts down the Beetle then continues to take out more Shadows with Hector biting and pouncing every Shadow that attacks him and Dante.

Koga stood his ground and waited for the Shadows that was rushing towards him. As two Knights got close enough he pulls out his sword the cuts them down in quick fashion before sheathing his sword. One Beetle rushed towards him with its horn, Koga simply blocked it with his sheathe the used his sword to cut down the Beetle with one clean swipe before regrouping with Dante.

While Dante and Koga were eliminating Shadows Sora and Makoto continues their search for the Shadow. Both were slowly walking while searching for the Shadow. As soon as they kept on walking they heard a scream of girl and rushed towards it without a second thought.

When they arrived where the scream came from they saw a girl being surrounded by Shadows attempting to kill her. Sora and Makoto rushed towards the group of Shadows to rescue the girl.

Sora fired a mix of fire and ice bullets towards the Shadows before cutting down a pair of Twins then rode a Beetle. He then used the Beetle to crush some Shadows attacking the girl before dismounting it then cutting it down. He then cuts down the remaining Twins surrounding the girl.

Makoto used his spear to combat three Knights before summoning Titan to aid him in the fight. Titan used his sword and cuts down all three Knights while Makoto stabs one Beetle by the face. Due to equipping Titan as his current Persona Makoto swings his spear around with the Beetle still hanging. Before tossing it to a nearby container car before regrouping with Sora and checked on the girl.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked as the girl nodded.

"What the hell is a girl doing in an abandoned train yard?!" Makoto angrily asked.

"Makoto! Come on man cut her some slack." Sora said while giving her his jacket then helped her stood up. "We need to regroup with the others." Sora said as he helps the girl walk.

"Come on. It's almost midnight." Makoto said as they walk back to the group.

 _Time: 11:55 pm_

Teams RWBY, JNPR and VKRA were the first teams to regroup and gave their theories and background of the Shadow.

"We found something that can lead us to it." Ruby said.

"Same goes for me and my team." Jaune said.

"We found a possible location where the Shadow will appear." Vergil said as Dante and Koga walks out of the dark.

"Anyone else fought a bunch of Shadows in this place?" Dante asked.

"We did actually." Rei replied as he noticed that Sora and Makoto were not with them. "Hey, where are the other two?" Rei asked as both Dante and Koga starts to look around.

"I thought they were with you guys." Koga said as Sora and Makoto arrived with the girl.

"Don't worry we just ran into a little trouble." Sora said as he helps the girl walk.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"We found her being attacked by Shadows. We rescued her and decided to bring her here." Makoto said as both Ruby and Jaune approached the girl and starts asking her questions.

While that was happening Zaruba begins to sense a high level of malevolence within the girl.

"Koga." Zaruba silently said as Koga placed him on his ear. Zaruba tells Koga of his suspicion on the girl. Koga then gave Zaruba a nod then approached Dante and told him what Zaruba said. Dante nodded the whispered Vergil what Koga told him before he gave Rei a nod.

"Alright, we'll get you out of here. Let's go." Ruby said as they start walking back until Dante and Vergil drew out their swords then halted the girl on her tracks.

"Hold it right there." Dante said.

"What are you two doing?" Ruby asked.

"Check her!" Vergil said as both Koga and Rei have Zaruba and Silva scan her. While this was happening the girl was pulling out a knife from her back.

After a few seconds of smelling, Zaruba and Silva finished their analysis.

"No doubt about it, she's not human. She is a Shadow" Zaruba said as everyone was shocked.

"To make matters worse, she is drenched in Horror blood. Which means she's the one were looking for." Silva said as the girl pulls out her knife and tries to attack Koga.

Koga was able to block the knife then pushed her back with a palm strike. The group surrounds the girl as she readies her knife. The girl took off Sora's jacket the jumps over the group then lands to a rail car and starts running away from the group. Hector, Damien and Koromaru gave chase to girl.

"We have to follow her. Let's go!" Sora said before being halted by Vergil.

"I may have an idea where it's going." Vergil said as he gave Sora's jacket back to him. "Let the dogs lead it there." Vergil said as he and all four teams' starts running towards the area Vergil investigate earlier.

 _Time: 11:58 pm_

The girl kept on running towards the area where the containers are located before being cut off by the hounds. The dogs start barking causing the girl to step back and lean on a container van. All four teams arrived and immediately surrounds the girl and drew out their weapons.

"How long till Dark Hour?" Dante asked as Makoto pulls out his scroll.

"Thirty seconds." Makoto said as the girl begins to laugh.

"Guess times up." The girl said before sitting down while her back on the container.

"Dark Hour is now commencing." Aigis said as the clocks strike twelve and Dark Hour has begun. But just as the entire area has changed so did the girl.

 _Time: 12:00 am_

It has the appearance of a young woman wearing only the bottom half of a dress, her whole body is covered in either white or black, with the letters B and J on her breasts. Her hair looks like scrolls with text written on it, which are stuck to the wall not allowing anyone to pass. She wears a red, butterfly-like eyemask on her face, indicating her Priestess Arcana.

"That's its true form?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah." Makoto said as he pulls out his Envoker. "And now we have to kill it!" Makoto said.

(Insert Persona 3-Masters of Shadow)

As the battle begins the Priestess unleashed a barrage of ice spells towards the four teams which separate them. The Shadow then unleashed another barrage of ice spells which the group evaded.

"Separate then find the perfect moment to attack." Dante said as Ruby, Pyrrha and Ren starts firing towards the Priestess.

The bullets were doing little effect to the Priestess. Koga and Rei rushed towards the Shadow with their swords. As they got close enough for an attack a black barrier prevents them from delivering an attack before being pushed back.

"What was that?!" Koga said.

"A barrier is blocking the Shadow." Zaruba said as Rei and Jaune rushed towards the Shadow and delivered a few slashes only to be blocked by the barrier.

With each slash they delivered at the barrier black liquid begins to drip splash out and begins to form up Horrors. In a matter of minutes, a small army of Horrors begins to defend the Priestess.

"What the hell?" Rei said.

"It's the blood that has been infused to the Shadow. It's calling out more Horrors from the Makai realm." Silva said.

"So how do we break the barrier?" Dante said as he cuts a Horror in half.

"A fire spell would do the trick. Burning off the barrier would give us an opening." Zaruba said. "But we have to deal with this mob of Horrors blocking our path." He added.

"We'll deal with the mob you guys take care of the Shadow." Vergil said as he unsheathes Yamato and Damien getting ready to pounce.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll be fine." Jaune said as he and his team are ready to battle the mob.

"We'll leave to you guys then." Dante said as both Koromaru and Damien pounced at a Shadow.

"Let's go then!" Ruby said as both Team DKSM and Team RWBY rushed through the mob and cut their way towards the Shadow.

While both team JNPR and team VKRA rushed at the mob to clear out the area. In a matter of minutes both team RWBY and DKSM plowed their way through the Horrors and confronts the Priestess which was still protected by the barrier.

"Sora, Weiss." Dante said as both Weiss and Sora stepped forward and started firing flame bullets towards the Priestess's barrier which was slowly dissipating.

The Priestess countered by unleashing another wave of ice spells towards both teams. Dante, Blake, Koga and Ruby stepped forward and cuts down the ice heading towards them. Yang joins both Sora and Weiss at shooting flame bullets towards the Priestess. With one final bullet the shield dissipates and Koromaru summoned Cerberus who starts mauling the Priestess. After a few seconds Koromaru calls back Cerberus then Makoto walks forward then points his Envoker to his head.

"Jack Brothers." Makoto said as he summoned both Jack Frost and Pyro Jack of the Magician Arcana.

In one final attempt the Priestess fired one final ice spell towards Makoto. Jack Frost intervened and absorb the spell then sends it back to the Priestess. Pyro Jack unleashed a barrage of fire bullets which caused the Priestess to burn. Both brothers looked at each other then rushed forward at the Shadow. Jack Frost clutched his fist for a punch while Pyro Jack ignites Jack Frost's fist for a combination attack by two Personas. Jack Frost punches the mask of the Priestess which caused to disintegrate before being completely destroyed eliminating it for good.

(End Song)

As the Priestess was destroyed so was the rest of the Horrors that were in the area. All three team regrouped and took a breather after a tough fight.

"Is that all?" Rei said.

"I scanned the area. There is no sign of any Shadows left." Aigis said.

"Then that's it then for now. Time for us to go home." Dante said as the entire group starts to walk away from the train yard.

"Wait." Zaruba said as the entire party halt. "I'm sensing an un-earthly presence nearby." Zaruba said as everyone starts to look around.

"Is it a Horror?" Koga asked.

"No it's something pure…" Zaruba said as the two ghost that appeared before Ruby walks towards the group.

"Hello there." The young ghost said as the teams turned around before she smiles towards them which gave Jaune a shock that he almost fainted. "I would like to thank you, all of you. You have destroyed the creature that killed. For that I am grateful." The ghost girl said as Michelle appeared behind her.

"It's time for us to go kid." Michelle said.

"Okay Michelle." The ghost girl said as Michelle fades away.

"Wait!" Ruby said as she steps forward. "Who are you?" Ruby asked the girl smiled.

"You can call me Cassidy. Farewell Ruby." Cassidy said as she fades away as she and Michelle has found peace.

"Wow." Ruby said as Makoto steps forward.

"You see Ruby when a Shadow takes a life of a pure innocent soul, they wander around Remnant until justice can free it. But when justice has been severed at Shadow the soul receives it freedom that it long for." Makoto said.

"That is beautiful…" Ruby said as a small tear falls from her face. Makoto wipes of the tear off Ruby's face.

"I know." Makoto said as hear a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Sun Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Explaining to Ruby about the wandering soul and giving her an idea on their destination has unlocked the Sun Arcana for Makoto.

As the mission was over everyone started heading back to Beacon.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks that was Chapter 19 of SOR.  
Now I'll be working on another story this time on RWBY and Sengoku Basara  
This has been VACman signing off… **


	22. Chapter 20: Demons and Roses

**Hey guys VACman here for Chapter 20 of SOR**

 **Now this Chapter focuses on the first fight against the spider demon Phantom and this also shows my version of Summer and Sparda's death**

 **So here it is Chapter 20 of SOR.**

Chapter 20: Demons and Roses

 _Time: 12:00 am_

 _Location: Team RWBY Dorm_

It was nighttime and everyone on Beacon was asleep, especially team RWBY who were tired after class from Oobleck's session. However while her teammates were having dreams in their sleep Ruby was having a different vision while she was sleeping.

What she saw was another vision about her mother and final mission which happened to be with Sparda.

 _Ruby's Vision_

 _Location: Temen-Ni-Guru Entrance_

After numerous trials and set-backs Sparda and team STRQ arrived at the entrance of the demon tower known as Temen-Ni-Guru which demon worshipers built to summon demons to the world.

"We have arrived." Sparda said as he stands in front of the entrance.

"What is this place?" Summer asked.

"This Miss Rose, is Temen-Ni-Guru." Sparda replied. "This is where our enemies reside here in Remnant." Sparda said.

"And where they will be buried." Raven said as she tightens her grip on her sword.

"Calm yourself Raven. Temen-Ni-Guru cannot be destroyed. It can only be sealed." Sparda said as he turns to team STRQ. "That is why we are here, to end this war once and for all. I have personally handpicked your four for a reason, because you are the best that Remnant has to offer while your allies keep the enemy occupied." Sparda said as Qrow steps forward.

"Just a question. How do we end this war lord Sparda?" Qrow asked.

"Beneath this tower lies a chamber which the gate that separates our world to theirs." Sparda said as he pulls out his Force Edge from his back. "I plan to seal it so that the demons will stop pouring out of the Hell Gates." Sparda said as Taiyang steps forward.

"But how are you going to seal the portal lord Sparda?" Taiyang asked.

"I cannot answer that yet Mister Xiao Long. But what I can say is this." Sparda said. "What we are doing here today can change the fate of everyone in Remnant. That includes our children." Sparda said. "I have fought along both worlds and I can already tell which deserves to survive and thrive. So I ask you this, would you rather fall to your knees and become a slave to them or stand up and fight for the future of your children?" Sparda said as Summer steps forward.

"I stand to fight for my daughter. I am ready." Summer said as Taiyang stood next to her.

"As will I lord Sparda." Taiyang said.

"Well rather than just lying down on a bed waiting for the world end, is for me to fight alongside you. I'm in." Qrow said.

"If you say that this act can end the war, what are we waiting for? Let's finish this!" Raven said as she pulls out her sword.

"We will Raven. But not alone, I have asked help from two of my friends." Sparda said as two more people arrived at the entrance of the tower.

"Sorry we were late my friend." One of them said who was wearing a long white coat and holding a red scabbard.

"Golden Knight. You have arrived just in time Taiga." Sparda said the man approached him.

"Of course in a dark world a small essence of light can change everything. And that change is today." The other man said who had a black ponytail hair and was wearing white coat as well.

"Grandmaster Eraqus. It's been awhile my friend." Sparda said.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun my friend." Taiga said.

"So we answer your call and came in as soon as we can." Eraqus said.

"Then I thank you." Sparda said as he turns to team STRQ. "Now let us go and end this war!" Sparda said as he pulls out Force Edge from his back at the same team STRQ also pulled out their weapons.

The entire group then enters the tower with Summer was the last one to enter. But before she entered the tower she turns around at Ruby's direction even though she does not see Ruby.

"I don't know who you are. But if I don't make it out of here alive, I want you to tell my daughter. That I love her and I will be with her always." Summer said as she enters the tower at the same time Ruby woke up from her dream.

"MOM!" Ruby shouted as she sits up from her bed and tears begin to fall on her face. But she failed to realize that she was about to fall from her bed.

Due to her scream her teammates and Little Yang woke up and checked on her.

"Are you okay sis?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Ruby said as she starts wiping tears off her face.

"Are you sure? Cause you look like you're not." Weiss asked.

"No I'm okay." Ruby said.

"Ruby be honest with us, what's wrong?" Blake said.

"Yeah sis. What's wrong?" Yang asked before Ruby gave a big sigh.

"All right. I'll tell you." Ruby said as she told her team about the visions that she has been seeing in the las few months.

After a few minutes Ruby told her teammates the entire story.

"Wow. So you're telling me that you are getting these visions ever since you've met Dante right?" Yang said as Ruby nodded.

"How is that possible?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. But I think I we need to ask him personally." Ruby said as Little Yang turns to Blake.

"Mama is Aunt Ruby going to be okay?" Little Yang asked.

"Don't worry Little Yang she will be fine." Blake replied before Little Yang went to Ruby and pats her head.

"Thanks Little Yang." Ruby appreciating Little Yang comforting her. "Let's get some sleep guys." Ruby said as she and her team went back to their beds and sleep.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown_

Mundus was floating around and plotting his next move against Dante and his friends. He then noticed that a portal was opening near his position.

"Who are you?" Mundus asked as a giant demonic spider exits the portal then approached Mundus.

"Milord Mundus it I your humble servant." The spider said.

"Phantom. You have arrived as I ordered." Mundus said.

"I am here to serve master. What are your orders?" Phantom said.

"You are to attack the sons of Sparda in Vale. Eliminate them and our invasion will be unhindered." Mundus said.

"As you wish my master. I will make sure that the Sons of Sparda will be dead!" Phantom said as he leaves Mundus.

"Now Salem when are you going to make your move?" Mundus said as continues to observe Remnant.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location_ _ **:**_ _Beacon, Cafeteria_

 _Time: 12:00 nn_

It was lunch at Beacon and Team RWBY with Little Yang were sitting on a table waiting for the others while eating their lunch. After a few minutes Team DKSM arrived and already took their lunch then sat next down to Team RWBY.

"Sup guys." Yang said.

"Sup." Makoto said as he sits down.

"Hey guys." Blake said.

"Hey." Sora replied as he sat down next to Makoto.

"Hello boys." Weiss said.

"Hello." Koga said.

"Hey guys." Ruby said.

"What up girls?" Dante said as he sat down next to Koga.

"The ceiling." Yang said as everyone groaned at the joke except for Ruby who kept her focus on Dante who was eating his pizza.

As soon as Dante took a second bite he noticed Ruby was staring at him and dropped his pizza on his plate.

"Is something wrong?" Dante asked Ruby kept silent. "Is something in my face?" Dante asked again as Ruby kept quiet before standing up.

"Dante I need to ask you something." Ruby said.

"Okay…hit me." Dante said as Yang punched him on the shoulder. "Ow. I didn't mean literary." Dante said.

"Back in the initiation when you help me back to my feet did you see any sort of vision in your head?" Ruby asked.

"No. No visions in my head." Dante replied as Little Yang sat on his lap. "Hey Little Yang." Dante said.

"Okay…" Ruby said. "How about the time when we were at the docks after the fight?" Ruby asked.

"No. Not a thing." Dante replied as Little Yang grabs a slice of his pizza and holds it near Dante's mouth . "What's going on?' Dante asked before biting the slice of pizza that Little Yang offered. "Thanks kiddo." Dante said as Little Yang gave a thumbs up.

"This may sound crazy but…" Ruby said.

"You've been visions of mother's past which has to be related to Sparda himself?" Zaruba said as everyone widen their eyes on Zaruba.

"Well yeah. How do you know?" Ruby asked.

"I'm a Madou Ring I can sense some spiritual visions if possible." Zaruba replied.

"So you've been seeing visions of your mom along with my father?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." Ruby replied.

"And you think that these visions may lead to the reason to what happened to your mother?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Rub replied.

"That is weird. Although when I was a kid I did heard my mom mention about Team STRQ. But she never talked about it with me." Dante said.

"But the last vision I had showed my mother's teammates as well as Koga's father and this Eraqus person." Ruby said as Koga was shocked and Sora spat hit drink out at Makoto's direction.

"Really dude?" Makoto said.

"Sorry." Sora said as he wipes his mouth.

"Wait you saw my father?" Koga asked.

"Yep. And he was a tall dude." Ruby replied.

"Now that you mention it, my father did fought alongside Sparda before. But never told me about this Temen-Ni-Guru mission." Koga said.

"And did you just mentioned master Eraqus?" Sora asked as Ruby nodded.

"Who is this Eraqus person?" Weiss asked.

"Master Eraqus was one of the first Keyblade Masters in history. He along with master Yen Sid formed the Keyblade Order, but he doesn't talked about him that much." Sora said.

"Either way these are getting way too familiar for me." Dante said.

"Not to mention that it always shows both Summer and Sparda at the same time." Yang said.

"The last I heard about your father was that he was an instructor here in Beacon." Blake said.

"That is also true." Dante said as he eats his pizza which was offered again by Little Yang.

"You guys think that Sparda has some sort of connection to Ruby's mom?" Sora asked.

"That is a possibility." Yang said.

"Whatever it is we'll find out eventually. But until then, let's just enjoy lunch." Koga said.

"Agreed." Everyone replied even Zaruba.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Warrior statue_

 _Time: 12:30 pm_

The student were heading into class until they felt a rumble from the ground which caused the entire Academy to feel it. After a few minutes a portal opened in front of the statue and giant spider like demons starts to jump out of the portal and starts attacking the school and the students.

Both Team RWBY and Team DKSM rushed outside of the cafeteria then dialed in their lockers for their weapons. The lockers open then immediately grabs their weapons then rushed.

"Hector get Little Yang out of here!" Dante said before Hector walks next to Little Yang who jumped on his back then leaves the area.

"Koromaru you go with them!" Makoto said as he orders Koromaru to go with Hector and Little Yang.

"Alright. Let's go guys!" Ruby said as both teams rushed towards the demon spiders.

But after a few minutes since the fight started both teams were separated and scattered surrounded by the spiders.

"All right guys! Clear out the grounds of the assholes!" Dante yelled.

"Right!" Everyone responded as both teams starts attacking the spiders.

(Insert EXILE The Second-One Time, One Life)

The spiders begins to close in on the Hunters who start fighting back.

Blake using her semblance to distract the enemy before cutting them down with her sword and continues to execute proper strikes towards the spiders. She then unsheathes her katana then tied it to her ribbon to start swinging which helps her clear out the one around her. But the spiders begins to evade her katana and starts shooting stone projectiles towards her which cause her to be on the defensive. Another set of rocks were heading towards her and she was unable to recover after blocking the first wave and was about to get hit by another one, until an ice dome protected her from the rocks. She looks up and saw Dante sliding down the ice dome with Cerberus and begins swinging towards the spider horde. Dante swung Cerberus around which caused most of the spiders to freeze as he swings Cerberus around. Dante then saw a group of spiders about to shoot another set of rocks towards him. He sends ice spikes before the spiders shoot their rocks which punctured them at the same time killing them.

"It's freezing out here." Dante said as he continues to attack the spiders as Blake breaks free of the ice dome and helps Dante.

On the other side of the grounds Sora and Ruby held their own as clear the area their part of the grounds in a quick pace.

Ruby using her semblance to give the spiders a difficult time to aim at her, but just as they got clear shot of the young Huntress they get cut down by Ruby's scythe. She then switched to her sniper mode then starts shooting high impact shot towards a group of spiders which she was able to kill at least four with her rifle. As she reloads her rifle a spider leaped behind her for the kill. She was unable to recover as the demon was close enough. But just in the nick of time Sora cuts down the spider in half then stood next to Ruby. So then rushed towards a group of spiders then cuts down at least three of them before being piled on by a group. Ruby can only watched in horror as she was unable to do anything to save him. But in a matter of seconds after being piled on a barrier surrounds Sora as he begins to transforms again to another form.

"Light!" Sora shouted as the barrier pushed of the spiders then transformed to Master Form which his costume now consist a mix of yellow and black and now wielding two different Keyblades telepathically. On his left hand was the Oathkeeper while on the right was the Oblivion.

Sora rushed toward the horde of demon spiders and starts eliminating each one in the area. With his new form Sora was able to balance both his combat prowess and his magic abilities to take out the spiders. Ruby rushed in and helped out Sora.

Near the entrance of the Academy Yang and Makoto made sure that no spider would leave the Academy to attack the city.

"Sorry but the bell hasn't rung yet." Yang said as she cocks her gauntlets.

"You ugly bastards are not going anywhere." Makoto said as he swings his spear before pulling out his Envoker.

The demon spiders immediately rushed towards the duo thinking that they may overwhelm them both.

Yang starts punching at the same time shooting with her gauntlets at a group before jumping on top of one. She then starts punching out the eyes of the spider the rode it like a horse except that she was riding a giant demonic spider which she used to take out most of the other spiders before jumping of its back and killing it. Makoto blocks one spider with his spear before stabbing it then threw it to a group. He then points his Envoker on his then summons a new Persona.

"Archangel!" Makoto as he summons the Archangel Persona of the Justice Arcana.

Makoto then points at the direction of the spiders as he ordered Archangel to start attacking the spider horde. Archangel flies at incredible speed then uses its sword to cut them down. As Archangel was near Makoto's position he jumped and threw his spear towards the Persona who caught it the formed an arrow and bow motion with the sword as the bow and the spear as the arrow. Archangel pulls the spear like an arrow and as it pulls it light energy begins to build up on the tip. Just as the last bit of energy has built up on the spear a group of spiders were aligned and rushed towards Archangel. Just as they got close enough it fired the spear puncturing the group of scorpions to a wall and killing them at the same time. Makoto pulls the spear then rushed towards Yang and help her.

At the entrance of the one of the buildings of the Academy a group of students were locked and a trio of spiders begins to close out on them. As one spider was about attack Weiss jumped on top on of the spider then stabbing at least three times then fired a flame shot to incinerate the demon arachnid. She then spin the cylinder to a yellow dust then unleashed a lighting blast on the other two spiders sending them to a group. She used her glyphs to build momentum and cuts down at least five spiders down. As she flips backward a group of spiders immediately rushed towards her, she then stabs the ground causing to freeze the floor along with the legs of the group that was rushing at her.

Just as she froze the ground Koga jumped over her then rush and cuts down the frozen group with his sword before sheathing it with his red scabbard. He then noticed a group heading towards and pulls out his sword again then immediately meets them in the middle. Koga effortlessly cuts down the spiders by sliding and swiping his sword at their legs before stabbing them by the abdomen. One spider was able to sneak behind him only to be hit by his scabbard then got stabbed in the eye before sheathing his sword again before standing next to Weiss to wrap up the fight.

While both teams were busy clearing out the area of any of the demon spiders, Hector with Little Yang on his back and Koromaru rushed to get her out of the area. After a few minutes of running a trio of demon spiders halted their path. Hector crouched to the ground to get Little Yang of his back before he and Koromaru rushed towards the spider while Little Yang hides in a corner. Hector using his speed and momentum pounced one of spiders and starts ripping the spider apart with his claws. Koromaru grabbed one small knife then cuts the other spider in half. But while they dealt with the other two spiders the third spider saw Little Yang hiding in the corner about to lunge for the kill. But as soon as the spider got close a barrier appeared around Little Yang protecting her from the spider. The spider recovered only to get mauled by Hector. Hector then approached Little Yang as she hops on his back and left the area with Koromaru.

Both teams regrouped by the statue to take a break from the attack of the demonic spiders.

(End Song)

"That was unexpected." Dante said.

"Demons attacking the Beacon? What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Something is leading them here. And I believe it isn't over yet." Koga said as he sharpens his sword.

"Well we have to be in our toes, otherwise we will be in trouble." Weiss said as she reloads her rapier.

"Something doesn't feel right. Why they attack now, they had ample opportunities to strike." Sora said.

"Maybe they didn't knew that we were here." Blake said.

"Or maybe they were testing our strength." Makoto said.

"Well too bad because we just kicked their asses today." Yang said as she reloads her gauntlets.

Koga then was sensing a disturbance with Zaruba.

"Remember when I said it isn't over yet?" Koga asked. "Well…" Koga said as he points at the warrior statue and another portal opens on top of it and more demon spiders appeared and begins to fill the area.

"You just had to say it…" Dante said as both team prepare themselves for another fight.

After a few seconds since the portal has opened filling the grounds with demon spiders. The spiders then rushed towards both teams who were ready to meet them. But just as they got close enough a rain of spectral swords fell on top off most of the spiders then stabbed them through the ground. Dante looks up and saw team VKRA jumping over them then readied their weapons.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Dante said.

"Unlike you, I make it look good." Vergil said as team JNPR stood next to them.

"You guys had your fun. Now it's our turn." Jaune said.

"They're all yours Jaune." Ruby said as she closed Crescent Rose.

"All right guys, let's go get them!" Jaune said.

"Yeah!" The rest of team JNPR shouted as they rushed towards the spider demons.

"Let's send these bastards to hell. You ready?!" Vergil said as his teammates nodded. "Then let's cut them down!" Vergil shouted as he and his team rushed towards them.

(Insert GACKT-Longing)

Both teams engaged the spider horde but was quickly divide into pairs due to the numbers of the demonic arachnids.

Jaune using his shield to bash one spider in the eye before cutting it in half with his sword. He then merged both his sword and shield to make a two handed sword and starts swinging his sword and cutting down every spider that comes between him. One spider was able sneak up behind him only to be stabbed to the ground then pulls out his sword then reverted back to his shield and sword mode.

"I'm getting the hang of this." Jaune said as he continues to cut down more spiders. But he was caught off guard by spider then pushed him down to the ground. As the spider was about to deliver the killing blow on Jaune a spectral sword punctured its stomach then gets cut in half by Vergil. Vergil then helps Jaube back to his feet.

"Focus." Vergil said as helps Jaune up.

Vergil then rushed towards a group of spiders then effortlessly cuts them down with his katana. Vergil's speed gave him the edge in fight as he cuts down every single spider that steps in front of him with one precise swipe of his katana. He then jump on top of one of the spiders then stomps its eyes out before kick it in the air then performed one upwards cut on the spider. He then saw a trio of spiders rushing towards them he rapidly fires spectral swords towards them then continues to clear out the area of the demons. One spider tried to surprise him from behind only to be pounced by Damien who was protecting his master.

While the leaders were dealing in that area Kairi and Pyrrha dealt with a crowd of spiders next to the statue. Pyrrha throws Akuo towards a spider before jumping and delivered a dropkick on it which caused the spider to fall on its back before shooting it with her rifle. She then grabs Akuo then switched to Xiphos mode then starts cutting tearing her way through the horde until there was none left. But just as she continues to attack the horde one spider was able to halt her tracks as it tried to crush her with its legs.

Kairi leaps in the air then immediately dives down towards the spider that was dealing with Pyyrha and cuts it in half. Kairi then dashed forward then spins around taking out most of the spider around her. While she was spinning a white light begins to envelop her body. As she halts a barrier begins to protect her as the surrounding spiders started firing stones at her.

"Light!" Kairi shouted as the barrier pushed of the spiders' shots and sends them back. Kairi also transformed to her version of Valor form, where most of her clothes are now covered in both red and black. Just like Sora she also wields two Keyblades at the same time. On the left was the Spellbinder keyblade while her right was the Destiny's Embrace.

After transforming Kairi cuts down the staggered spiders then leaps in the air and slams her keyblades downward causing a small geyser that sends a trio of spiders in the air. She then connects both keyblades then threw it like a boomerang at the spiders in the air, cutting them in half. She then jumps next to Pyrrha and both ladies starts clearing out their part of the grounds.

On another part of the school Nora and Aigis deals with another horde of spiders that were attacking students. Nora smashing the heads of the spiders while swinging her hammer around. She then switches to her launcher mode and started shooting grenades towards the spider demons. She then reverted back to her hammer form then rushed towards them.

Aigis shoots with a new grenade launcher attachment on her right arm then starts taking out most of the demonic spiders. But when she reloads she summon Palladion to protect her. After reloading she jumps on her Persona then rides her before jumping off then continues to shoot more grenades on another group of spiders before landing on her feet while Palladion takes out more spiders.

Lastly Rei and Ren focused on the last group spiders.

Ren using both his knives and gun attachments as well as his speed and aura to eliminate most of the spiders. Ren continues his assault until he noticed a students was cornered by a trio of spiders and immediately rushed in to save the students. He quickly dispatched the spiders and helped the students escape. But by doing so he gave a group of spiders an opening to take him down. As Ren turned his back he can only wait for the inevitable. But as soon as the spiders got close Rei cuts them down with a clean swipe of his left sword then rushed towards the horde.

Rei mixes his attacks with both swords and swift kicks. Rei was more technical when it comes to combat as he waits for the perfect moment to strike when the enemy least expected. He was able to deliver an uppercut to one spider which almost made it tip up. As the spider was about to fall on its back Rei repeatedly stabbed its stomach before kicking it back. He spins his swords then connects them to one another then delivered quick but powerful slashes to the remaining spiders then heads to Ren to finish up the area.

(End Song)

Both teams were able to clear out the Academy of any more spiders and regrouped with Teams RWBY and DKSM.

"It looks like Mundus is getting serious." Vergil said as he sheathes Yamato.

"Looks like it." Jaune said.

"Attacking at broad daylight, that's something I haven't seen before." Rei said.

"Either way we were able to clear the area." Ren said as he reloads his pistols.

"And nobody got hurt." Kairi said.

"You still amaze me today Kairi." Pyyrha said.

"Nah she did great." Nora said as she swings her hammer.

"No sign of any demonic signatures left in the area." Aigis said as he turns to the statue. "Until now…" Aigis said as Makoto walks towards her.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"I'm sensing another portal about to open. But this time the signature is massive." Aigis said as a massive portal appeared on top of the statue at the same time all four team took noticed.

"Anyone else feeling a little hot?" Ruby asked.

"Heat signatures in the area are rising in an astounding rate." Aigis said as out of the portal a giant spider demon appeared but larger than the other spiders and unlike the others the spider's body was covered in lava and it had a scorpion stinger.

The spider begins to laugh then immediately stares at the group.

"Look at you humans. You think you have won something, but in reality you will always fall to us." The spider demon said.

"It talks?" Ruby said.

"Who is this guy?" Yang asked.

"Phantom, one of Mundus' generals." Vergil said as Phantom looks at him.

"Ah…Nelo Angelo the traitor. My master sends his regards." Phantom said.

"Well tell your master that I'm coming for him. And when we meet again things will be different." Vergil said as he unsheathes Yamato.

"You think just because your reunited with your brother doesn't mean you can defeat our master. To prove it to you I will bring both your heads to him." Phantom said as Dante steps forward.

"Looks like we got another fight in our hands guys." Dante said as he pulls out Rebellion from his back. "Let's send this guy to back hell!" Dante said as he and the rest of the party rushed towards Phantom.

(Insert DMC 1- Red Hot Juice)

As all four teams rushed towards the demon lava spider Phantom roared as more spider demons begins to appear and intercepted the teams. Dante, Vergil and Ruby jumped over the spiders and immediately rushed towards Phantom.

"We'll deal with these guys. You go after the boss!" Koga shouted.

"Got it!" Dante shouted as he continues to rush towards Phantom.

The trio continues to rush towards the giant demon spider who started shooting fire balls from his mouth. The trio evades the balls while continuing to rush towards the demon. Ruby used her semblance to close in on Phantom to deliver a quick strike. But due to Phantom's body being made of stone and lava Ruby's attack ineffective as it only scratched the body. Phantom swings his tail sending Ruby back to Dante and Vergil who both caught her then move towards Phantom.

Dante and Vergil leaped in the air then slammed their swords downward on Phantom. But the demon spider was able to block them with his front pincers then pushed them back. Phantom then unleashed a set of pillars of lava coming from beneath the trio which they evaded. Ruby reverted to her sniper from then starts shooting towards the giant spider. Even though Ruby was using high impact bullets it was still no effect as the hard shell of the demon was protecting him. Phantom fires a fire ball towards the red Huntress who managed to move out of the then continue to shoot from a distance. Dante and Vergil also decide to join Ruby on the long range and started firing towards Phantom. The demon spider leaped in the air and attempted to crush the trio with his sheer size and weight. They were able to move out of the way then immediately rushed towards him. But when they got close enough Phantom swiped its tail sends them back. Dante and Vergil were able to recover but Ruby lost her balance and rolled to the floor while facing the demon. Phantom then turns to her then begins to smell something familiar about Ruby.

"I know that odor. It can't be…" Phantom said as Ruby gets back to her feet. "You have the stench of the bitch who stopped the invasion." Phantom said as Ruby gave a surprise look.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby said.

"You don't know?" Phantom said as he turns to the twins. "You haven't told her yet did you?" Phantom asked.

"Told her what?" Dante said as he turns to Vergil immediately realized what Phantom meant.

"Summer's death…" Vergil said as Phantom begins to laugh.

"So you do remember Nelo, well too bad because I'm going to make you regret siding against us!" Phantom said as rushed towards Ruby.

Ruby was unprepared as Phantom was about to pounce Ruby. As he got close enough Dante pulls out Cerberus then freeze Phantom on his spot which gave Ruby a chance to get away. Ruby reloads her rifle with ice infused bullets and starts shooting towards Phantom which caused a great deal of damage to his body and also causing a few areas to be frozen. Vergil immediately cuts the frozen which Phantom screams in pain. Dante decides to finish this fight by sending ice spikes at Phantom which caused taking out a few of his legs.

After receiving the damage from the trio Phantom then retreats along with the other spiders.

(End Song)

"Get back here you scorpion son of a bitch!" Dante shouted as gave chase to the spider only to be stopped by Vergil.

Ruby slowly walks over them with her head down.

"What did he meant earlier?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know what he was talking about." Dante said as Ruby grabbed him by his collar.

"Tell me the truth!" Ruby said with tears falling to her face.

"He can't tell you because he doesn't know." Vergil said as he steps forward. "But I know a way." Vergil said as Ruby lets go of Dante.

"How?" Ruby asked as Vergil turns to Dante.

"It's time for you both to know what happened to our father. I need you to perform a spiritual meditation with Ruby right now." Vergil said before Dante removes his right glove then raised it.

"What would this do?" Dante asked.

"To see the final part of the vision within Ruby's head." Vergil said. "Ruby touch Dante's hand then focus on the vision." Vergil said as Ruby touched Dante's hand.

Both Dante and Ruby closed their eyes and begins to see the final vision to find out what happened to Ruby's mother.

 _The Vision_

The Vision reveals multiple images of the entire group conquering the trials of the demon tower. As well as defeating its guardians that hindered their path along with the demons that come across. But the images stopped when it showed the group arriving at the library. The group continued walking except for Raven who noticed a book falling from one of the shelves. She grabbed the book read it. After reading the book for at least two minutes she rushed to the group to tell them what she discovered.

The group arrived at the Obsidian Path where it will to the source of the portal where the demons began their invasion.

"We have arrived." Sparda said as Raven steps forward then slams the book in front of Sparda then pulls out her sword then points at him.

"Tell them the truth." Raven demanded as Sparda remained silent before both Taiga and Eraqus aimed their weapons at her.

"Don't. They need to know." Sparda said both Taiga and Eraqus lowers their weapons.

"It stated in that book is that a silver eyed warrior's life is needed to be given to close the portal. Am I correct?" Raven said.

"Yes." Sparda replied.

"And you chose my team because one of us is a silver eyed warrior. Is that correct?" Raven said.

"Yes." Sparda simply replied.

"And that silver eyed warrior happens to be her right?" Raven said as she pointed her sword towards Summer.

"Correct." Sparda replied.

"So in order for you to close the portal you must sacrifice Summer's life?" Raven asked as both Qrow and Taiyang gave a surprised look towards Sparda.

"It is true." Sparda said as he closed his eyes and nodded before Taiyang steps forward then grabs Sparda by the collar.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?!" Taiyang angrily asked.

"Because for the sake of the future of everyone here in Remnant I had to hide the secret from you all. But make no mistake it was never my intention to hide to you all." Sparda replied.

"And you think we're going to allow this happen?" Qrow said as he pulls out his scythe. "Not a chance." He added.

"Summer get behind us, we're getting out of here." Raven said but Summer ignored her.

Summer then approached Taiyang the placed her hand on his arm which was still holding Sparda's throat.

"Tai let him go." Summer said.

"But Summer-" Taiyang said.

"Let him go…" Summer said as she looked Taiyang in the eyes.

Taiyang then realized that Summer was determined to go through this and decides to let go of Sparda.

"It was I who told him about the ritual. I volunteered to give my life for the sake of my daughter, our daughter Tai!" Summer said.

"Summer you don't have to do this, there has to be another way to end this war." Taiyang said.

"There is no other way Tai, there is only this way." Summer said.

"Summer you have to think about this for a minute, if you do this who will take care of Ruby?" Qrow said.

"I leave that to you guys…" Summer replied.

"We can't allow this Summer. You're our team leader." Raven said.

"And I am thinking like one Raven. This is the only way for us to end this war." Summer said as she looks at her teammates. "You three must support me on my decision. If I don't this then Remnant has no future. Our children has no future. So please let me do this so that this war will end. I need you guys please…" Summer said as a moment of silence engulfed.

"If you really going through this, then I'm with you all the way." Qrow said.

"You are my leader and I respect your decision. I'm in." Raven said as Taiyang steps forward.

"I promise that I will take care of our family for you." Taiyang said before he turns to Sparda. "What do we need to do lord Sparda?" He asked.

"Me and Summer will commence the ritual while the rest of you will defend us. The ritual will attract demons here in the tower, you have to be prepared." Sparda said as he turns to both Eraqus and Taiga. "This may be our last battle together. It has been an honor fighting alongside you both." Sparda said as he bows in front of them.

"The honor is ours mighty Dark Knight." Eraqus said as he bows in response.

"May we meet in the afterlife my friend." Taiga said as he bows as well.

"I may have deceived you four but know this that you are the greatest team that I have ever fought alongside with. Let us end this war once and for all." Sparda said before the entire group enters the Lair of Judgement.

The following vision then revealed in images showing the entire ritual process along with the rest of the group defending both Sparda and Summer. Until it revealed the final part of the vision.

"There are too many of them!" Raven said while fending off a group of demons.

"We need to hold, otherwise they will disrupt the ritual!" Eraqus said as he cuts down a few demons.

"Eraqus get them out of here! The ritual is almost complete!" Sparda said while concentrating on the ritual.

Eraqus then nodded then open a portal of his own to have the party to escape.

"Everyone get in the portal now!" Eraqus shouted as Raven was about to enter the portal first.

"Raven!" Summer shouted as Raven turns to her. "Take care of yourself." She said as Summer nodded and entered the portal. "Tai, Qrow!" Raven shouted as both Qrow and Taiyang turns to her before entering the portal. "Take care of my daughter." Summer said as the duo nodded at her then entered the portal.

Taiga took out a few more demons before approaching the portal.

"Taiga!" Sparda said as Taiga turns to him. "Tell my family I love them." Sparda said.

"I will my friend, I will." Taiga said as he enters the portal.

"Farewell my eternal ally. May honor guide you." Eraqus said before entering portal.

The portal closes leaving both Sparda and Summer finishing the ritual.

"It is time, farewell young Summer Rose." Sparda said as he stabs Summer by the chest with his sword.

"May our children learn from our battles lord Sparda." Summer said before she bleeds to death.

As her blood drips on top of the power source a bright light engulf in the area which cause the death of the demons attacking the party earlier. But also doing this Sparda also disintegrate along with Summer herself. As this happens the tower stopped functioning and the demons around it were destroyed. The vision ends with an image of both Summer and Sparda's cloaks on the ground next to each other.

 _Vision Ends_

Dante and Ruby returned to reality then looked at each other before looking at Vergil.

"That's how she died?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Vergil replied as Ruby kneels to the ground crying.

"I can't believe it. Mom sacrificed her life for me?" Ruby said as Dante walks towards her and gave her a hug.

"Ruby I'm sorry that you had to see that." Dante said as Ruby continues to cry on his chest.

"Mom…thank you…" Ruby said as she continues to cry on Dante's chest.

All four teams then surround the duo after knowing the revelation of both Sparda and Summer's fate.

But little did they knew Cinder and her teammates were observing them for their plans.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Chapter 20.**

 **Now I'll be working on Chapter 21 which focuses on the twin's birthday.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	23. Chapter 21: Devilish Birthday part 1

**Hey guys VACman here today for another chapter of SOR.**

 **Now on this chapter shows my version on twin's birthday.**

 **At first I was planning this one to be a side chapter but decided it to make it into a main chapter due to the fact that their birthday is relevant to main story of DMC**

 **So without further ado here it is Chapter 21 of SOR.**

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

Chapter 21: Devilish Birthday Part 1

 _Location: Summer's Gravestone_

 _Time: 3:00 pm_

After learning the fate of her mother yesterday Ruby decided to visit her gravestone.

"Hey mom." Ruby said as she kneels to the ground. "I just found out what happened to you yesterday. I can't believe that you would do that for me." Ruby said as a small tear begins to fall from her. "And I know why you did it. You want me to be strong enough to protect everybody, to be brave so I can face any challenge with my friends." Ruby said as she stood up and wipes the tear off her face. "For that I'm thankful for everything you've done for me and everyone else. I hope I can live up to your expectation, love you mom." Ruby said as she begins to leave the area.

As she starts walking back to her dorm she then noticed Dante walking through the forest holding a bouquet of flowers. She quietly follows him hoping to find out what he was planning. After a few minutes of following on Dante she saw a small mausoleum in the middle of a field. She then saw Dante entering the mausoleum and decide to follow in.

As she enter the mausoleum she saw Dante placing the flowers on the gravestone.

"I know your there Ruby, you don't have to hide." Dante said as Ruby comes out and revealed herself.

"How did you know that I was following you?" Ruby asked.

"I can smell chocolate chip in the air." Dante said as Ruby gave an annoyed look before she walks over and looked at the name of the person buried.

"Eva, loving mother and wife…" Ruby saying the inscription on the grave.

"How funny it is that she died on our birthday. After she gave me and Vergil our gifts." Dante said as he holds his amulet.

Ruby then noticed a bouquet of blue flowers at the tomb.

"Vergil came here already didn't he?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Dante said as Ruby took a look at the date then checked her scroll.

"So your birthday is three days from now." Ruby said.

"Yep. I just want to give her favorite flowers that she always pick in our garden." Dante said as he stood up. "Every year I deliver it her before I celebrate my birthday." Dante said.

"Well if she can only her twin sons right now. How much they have grown." Ruby said.

"Anyway wanna get out of here?" Dante asked.

"Yeah that would be nice." Ruby said as the duo starts leaving the mausoleum.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Combat Class, Amphitheater_

 _Time: 10:00 am_

It was combat class and all five teams attended even team RRAT who were ready to prove themselves in combat at Beacon.

"Now the tournament will be in a few months from now and I have witnessed some improvements. But for some there are still who needs to improve." Glynda said before she turns to Team RRAT. "Dougai Ryuga, perhaps you would like to volunteer for today's class?" Glynda said as Ryuga stood from his seat then draws out his sword.

"I will mam. Been looking for a fight ever since I got here." Ryuga said.

"Now who wants to volunteer to face Mister Dougai in a match?" Glynda asked as all four members of Team CRDL stood up from their seats then immediately rushed to the stage with their weapons.

"We volunteer Miss Goodwitch." Cardin said as Ryuga's teammates stood up before proceeding to the stage.

"Now that's not just fair. Why don't we make this even?" Takeru as he pulls out his scimitar.

"Very well then, it will be Team RRAT versus Team CRDL to start things off for today." Glynda said as both team readies their weapons. "Teams are you ready?" Glynda asked as both team leaders nodded before she smashes her riding crop. "Begin!" Glynda shouted as both teams rushed towards each other.

Takeru now fighting Sky Lark who was swinging his halberd towards him only to miss. But when Takeru got an opening he immediately takes it by delivering quick kicks then a powerful palm strike. Sky tried to swing his halberd a few times only to miss the mark on Takeru. Takeru then disarms his opponent then used his sword to send him out of the stage with a set of sword strikes.

"Sky Lark has been eliminated from the match." Glynda said.

Aguri now facing Dove who was itching to use his sword on the team rushed towards the knight. Aguri adjusted his glasses then waited for the right time to strike. When Dove got close enough Aguri pushed him back with his bow before delivering a dropkick right at Dove's chest. Once recovered Dove he use the gun attachment from his sword and fired multiple towards Aguri who simply evaded the shots. Aguri then adjusted his glasses then fired five arrows at the same time from his bow towards Dove. But the velocity of the arrows caused him fall from the stage eliminating him.

"Dove Bronzewing has been eliminated." Glynda said.

Rian who has both her brush and pistol ready now facing Russell who was not taking the fight seriously for the reason that she is a girl. Instead he walks towards her and placed his arm over her should only to get shot in the face by Rian which caused him to be sent out of the stage.

"Russell Thrush has been eliminated." Glynda said.

"That just leaves Cardin all alone in his team." Ruby said.

"He's screwed." Yang said.

Cardin then noticed that he is only member of his team left and was being surrounded by all four members of Team RRAT. He tightens his grip and prepares for what maybe a fight for his life. But as soon Takeru and Aguri steps forward with their weapons ready to fight Ryuga halt their movements then gave him a nod. Knowing what Ryuga want to happened both warriors stepped back leaving Ryuga to fight Cardin alone.

Ryuga steps forward then pulls out his sword from his white scabbard then rushed towards Cardin. Cardin wildly swung his mace at Ryuga's direction only to miss his mark. While evading Cardin's mace Ryuga used his scabbard then hit him on the gut before delivering a powerful thrust kick which sends him out of the stage giving his team the win on the match.

"That the match! Team RRAT has won the match in a sweep." Glynda said. "But remember the tournament is about teamwork and strategy. Not only physical strength and abilities." Glynda said as she turns to rest of the students. "Now any volunteers for the second match of the day?" Glynda asked.

"I will professor." Koga said as he stood up from his seat then starts heading to the stage.

"Very well Saejima-san." Glynda said as she turns to the crowd. "Any volunteers to face him?" Glynda asked as Ryuga steps forward again.

"I'll do it professor." Ryuga said as he walks toward Koga.

"Very well then." Glynda said as she step in between the two.

"What's Koga doing?" Weiss asked as Koga slowly holds his sword as did Ryuga.

"He's trying to find out if he's worthy." Dante replied.

"Fighters are you ready?" Glynda asked as both fighters nodded before she slams her riding crop to the ground. "Begin!" Glynda yelled as the fight begins but both warriors were not moving from their spots. Both warriors were examining each other looking for possible weaknesses.

After a few minutes Koga started walking slowly at the right side of the stage while Ryuga slowly walks at the left side of the stage. Both men kept eye contact at each other knowing the fight is serious. After one final step both warriors rushed towards each other before meeting in the middle with their swords pulled out. Both were in a blade lock with no one showing any signs of letting off. After a few seconds both men broke off the lock then stepped back at each other.

"Koga you seemed serious about this." Zaruba said.

"I have to be. Otherwise I don't deserve to be Garo." Koga said.

(Insert Garo-Savior in the Dark)

Koga then sharpens his sword with Zaruba then rushed towards Ryuga who also headed towards Koga. Ryuga swings wildly at Koga who was able to dodge by an inch. Ryuga tries again to cut down Koga but only hits thin air as Koga was effortlessly evades the strikes before kicking Ryuga by the chest pushing him back. Koga then rushed towards Ryuga who was already on the defensive. Koga delivered some quick and powerful strikes which staggered Ryuga. Ryuga tried to form a counter attack but Koga was relentless and shows no sign of letting up. Koga momentarily disarms Ryuga of his sword forcing him to fight without a weapon. Koga thrusted his sword forward towards Ryuga who dodges then kicks the sword of his hand which evens the fight.

"This is interesting." Sora said.

"You're telling me." Rei said as he was sitting next to Sora.

Ryuga stretched his next before taking a fighting stance. Koga simply cracked his knuckles then performed his own fighting stance. Ryuga steps forward as he wildly swings his left fist which Koga blocked easily with his left palm. Koga grabbed Ryuga's fist along with his arm then pushed him back. Ryuga recovered then rushed towards Koga and begins trading punches and kicks at each other ending it with both fists colliding sending them back a few steps. Both noticed that they were near their swords and picked it up before resuming their fight.

"Incredible…" Blake said.

"They're both amazing." Kairi said.

After a few minutes both Koga and Ryuga were getting tired and their aura levels were down by fifteen percent. Both were at a stale mate and knew that the next move would end the match. Ryuga hastily rushed towards Koga who was still on his spot. As soon as Ryuga got close enough Koga countered him then hit him by the gut with the hilt of his sword ending the fight.

(End Song)

"That's the match Saejima Koga is the winner!" Glynda said as the crowd the cheered after the fight.

Ryuga struggled to stand up after the blow Koga gave him. Koga then gave him his hand to help him back on his feet which he refused. Ryuga walks over the stage to his team who helped him. Dante then enters the stage to congratulate his partner.

"Nice job dude." Dante said as Koga sheathes his sword.

"He has what it takes. The only thing that is keeping him from his full potential is his cockiness." Koga said.

"Well you have to admit he is not matured enough to properly wield Garo's armor." Dante said as he pats Koga at the shoulder.

Both teammates then walked back to their seats waiting for the next fight.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team RWBY Dorm_

 _Time: 4:00pm_

It was after class and Ruby decided to have teaming inside their dorm.

"So I called you guys here because we have an urgent matter to discuss." Ruby said as she walks left to right while speaking.

"What's going on Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Two days from now we have a very important mission ahead of us." Ruby said.

"What mission?" Blake asked.

"It is the birthday of our beloved demon twins." Ruby replied as Blake suddenly remembers.

"Oh yeah I remember!" Blake said as stood up as Little Yang turns to her.

"Are we going to buy a gift for them?" Little Yang asked.

"We will Little Yang. We will." Blake replied.

"Their birthday? How did you know?" Weiss asked.

"Well I was visiting my mother's grave yesterday and I saw Dante heading to a mausoleum in the edge of the forest. He told me about it." Ruby replied.

"So what do you have in mind?" Yang asked.

"Well were waiting for somebody." Ruby said as a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" Yang asked.

"It us." The person on the door said who happens to be Sora.

Yang opens the door and saw Sora along with the rest of his team and Kairi along with her team.

"Hey guys come in." Ruby said as both enters the dorm.

"Were able to distract the twins. I'll give us at least an hour." Sora said.

"So you guys got a plan for all of this?" Makoto asked.

"Well…" Ruby said as she tells everybody her plan for the twin's birthday in private.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale City_

 _Time: 5:00 pm_

While Ruby discuss her plan to rest of the group Dante decided to take Hector for a walk within the city.

"Hmmm…What to do with you today kiddo?" Dante asked as Hector barked in response. "Me neither…" Dante said before he thought of an idea. "I got it! Let's go to the park!" Dante said as Hector happily barked as a response.

As they were about to head to the park Hector was able to smell something towards an alley way. He heads to the alley way leaving Dante alone. Dante then noticed that Hector was not with him and started following him in the alleyway.

"Hector come back here!" Dante said as he chased his dire wolf in the alley way.

Hector kept on running within the alleyway until he saw a pack of rabid dogs attacking a cornered small black cat who was about to defend itself. As cat kept on growling the dogs slowly close the distance. As one of the dogs got close enough for the kill Hector jumps over the dogs then lands in front of the cat ready to protect it. Hector growls at the pack of dogs who started backing off before running away from him. Dante reached the end of the alleyway and saw Hector tending to cat who was injured and collapsed at the floor.

"Hey kid what you got there?" Dante said as he noticed the cat was weak and dying. "Oh no…"Dante said as he placed the cat on Hector's back. "Come on kid we got to take it to vet. Let's go!" Dante said as they rushed towards a nearby vet.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Veterinary clinic, Vale_

 _Time: 5:30 pm_

Dante was able to make it in time to the clinic, as the vet was able to get the cat healthy again. Dante waited with Hector for at least twenty minutes for the result. The vet approached Dante and give him his findings.

"Well you were able to get her here in time. She going to be okay." The vet said.

"That's nice to know." Dante said with relief. "So what caused her to collapse?" Dante asked.

"Well to be honest, it look like she hasn't eaten or drink anything in a week. She was malnourished couldn't stand on her feet except when you found her." The vet said.

"She does had that look of a fighter." Dante said as the vet noticed something about the cat.

"Now that you mentioned it, this cat looked familiar." The vet said as he showed Dante a picture of him with an old woman holding the cat.

"Hey that's the same cat." Dante said.

"Yes." The vet said.

"And the old woman?" Dante asked.

"She was a regular here in the clinic. But last month she passed away." The vet said before looking at the cat who was drinking milk from a bowl. "Now no one is taking care of her." The vet said as Dante thought of an idea.

"Well if you want I can give her a home." Dante said as the vet turns to him.

"Are you sure you can do it? I mean…" The vet as motions to Hector.

"Oh don't worry about him. He somehow likes cats." Dante said.

"Very well then. But just for the record you need to fill up this form." The vet said as he hands him a form.

"What's the name of the cat?" Dante asked.

"It's Sami." The vet replied.

"Sami huh?" Dante said as he fills up the form. "That's a cute name." Dante said as he gives the form back to the vet.

"Okay it is settled then." The vet said before picking up Sami. "Come on Sami time to go home to a new owner." The vet said as he was about to give Sami to Dante.

But as soon as he was about to hand Sami, the cat jumped on Dante's hands then looked at him in the eye.

"Aw cute little thing." Dante said as he puts Sami on his pocket which she kind liked and tucked in. Hector stood up and started sniffing Sami. Hector then starts licking Sami as if he was giving a bath to the small cat. "Aw you too are best friends already. Come on let's go." Dante said as he and Hector along with Sami leaves the clinic.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team DKSM Dorm_

 _Time: 6:00 pm_

Dante arrived at the dorm along with Hector and Sami who already became at home. Dante formed a little bed for her which was next to where Hector usually sleeps. Dante then takes off his coat then lied down to his bed.

"Damn. Two days from now I'm going to be a little older." Dante said as he looks at Hector. "You think it's bad or good for me?" Dante asked Hector who simply barked. "Me either. How about you Sami?" Dante said as Sami purred in response. "I know a Faunus who would love to take you home." Dante said as he starts to close his eyes about to go get some sleep not before he heard a knock on the door.

Dante opened the door and saw Blake And Little Yang waiting for him at the door.

"Hey." Blake said as Dante opened the door.

"Hi." Dante said.

"Hi Dante." Little Yang said.

"Hey kid." Dante said while Sami starts climbing on his back then sits on his left shoulder.

"Do you have a minute?" Blake asked.

"Yeah sure." Dante replied.

"I mean can you come with us for a while?" Blake said as Dante thought about it.

"Yeah sure." Dante said before the duo noticed Sami. "Sami, what are you doing there?" Dante said as Blake and Little Yang became curious.

"Why do you have a cat? And what's it doing at you dorm?" Blake asked as Sami jumped on Little Yang's shoulder.

"Aw she's cute." Little Yang said as she plays with her.

"Well…" Dante said as he tells her how he got to meet Sami.

"Oh…So she doesn't have an owner?" Blake said.

"Yep." Dante replied as Sami jumps on Blake's open palm.

"Aw…She's sweet." Blake said as she starts playing with Sami.

"Can we keep her Mama?" Little Yang asked.

"Actually I was planning to give her to you." Dante said as Blake was surprised.

"Give her to me. Why?" Blake asked.

"I just want to give you a little gift, ever since I came back so yeah…" Dante said.

"Are you sure want me to keep her?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, so that Little Yang can have a playmate while Hector is not around." Dante said as Hector walks over.

"Okay." Blake said.

"Yeah!" Little Yang said with excitement.

"But just to remind you, your birthday is coming." Blake said.

"I know, getting older is a bit of a bitch." Dante said as Blake giggled.

"Well looks like our little talk will happen later. I'll just get Sami aquatinted with the team, see ya." Blake said.

"Thank you Dante! Come on Sami!" Little Yang said before leaving with Sami before Dante closes the door.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon, Cafeteria_

 _Time: 12:00 noon_

It was lunch time and Ruby along with her party planners continue to make preparations for the twin's birthday surprise. This time with team JNPR involved in the party. Little Yang and Sami were playing while the group were having a meeting.

"So that's the plan guys. Any questions?" Ruby asked as everyone nodded. "Good." Ruby said as the twins arrived at the cafeteria along with their dire wolves wearing visible watches at their left wrist.

Both grabbed their trays then grabbed an insurmountable amount of food before heading to the table. Both sat at opposite sides of the table facing each other.

"Are you ready for this?" Vergil asked.

"Always." Dante said.

"What's going on between you two?" Ruby asked as both Koga and Blake suddenly remember.

"They are competing." Blake said.

"What?!" everyone on the table except Makoto said.

"A competition to determine who the better twin is this year." Koga said.

"Fasten your seatbelts folks this is going to be a war." Makoto said as the brothers starred at each other then set their watches.

After a minute of silence both brothers simultaneously timed their watches and started eating the entire array food on their tray in a fast pace. Both are either taking one or two bites before grabbing the next plate of food. After at least thirty seconds the finished their trays and started looking at their watches.

"30.3 seconds." Vergil said as he looks at his watch.

"30.1 seconds." Dante said as he looks at his watch.

"Wow so close." Makoto said.

"Alright you win this round. But tomorrow will be different, be ready by then." Vergil said as he leaves with Damien.

"Don't worry I'll be ready." Dante said. "See ya guys." Dante said before leaving with Hector.

"So plan is still on tomorrow?" Jaune asked.

"Don't worry it will be." Ruby said.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Chapter 21 of SOR**

 **Now after writing about this chapter I thought to myself about a different story crossover between RWBY and DMC.**

 **So that's it for now this has been VACman signing off…**


	24. Chapter 22: Devilish Birthday part 2

**Hey guys VACman here today for another chapter of SOR which is part two of Devilish Birthday.**

 **Again this my take on the twin's birthday celebration which Ruby planned in two days.**

 **So here it is Chapter 22 of SOR.**

 _ **SOR**_

Chapter 22: Devilish Birthday Part 2

 _Location: Beacon Dining Hall_

 _Time: 1:00 pm_

It was the twin's birthday and Ruby along with her party planner are now decorating the living for the surprise party for both Dante and Vergil. While Blake, Koga and Makoto distracts the twin with their duel, Ruby and the others starts decorating the dining hall for the party.

Team RWBY fixing all the decorations in the room where they hang the "Happy Birthday" sign along with other knick-knacks. Sora, Ren and Jaune starts cooking the food for the party in the kitchen. Pyrrha, Nora and Rei on the other hand focuses on the drinks for the party.

"Alright guys, I just got a text from Blake and she said that they're just about to start the duel. Which means we have at least four hours to finish everything guys." Ruby said.

"Got it!" Everyone replied as Aigis and Kairi arrived and brought the party poppers.

"Hey guys we got them." Kairi said.

"They were difficult to acquire but we manage to get a hold of them." Aigis said.

"That's great. Can you guys help in the kitchen?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Kairi replied.

"Affirmative." Aigis said before the duo heads to the kitchen.

"What type of duel you think they are they doing?" Yang asked.

"Is it fight to the death? Arm wrestling? Staring contest?" Rei asked.

"She hasn't told me yet but I hope it is fun." Ruby said as continues to put on decorations.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Saejima Mansion dungeon_

 _Time: 1:30 pm_

It was time for the duel of twins to decide who the better twin is. Dante arrived with Hector holding a different sword on his left hand. Vergil also arrived at the dungeon with Damien holding the same sword Dante has. Both walks towards the center of the dungeon before Gonza walks out of the shadows then steps between the two.

"Good morning and happy birthday to both of you." Gonza said as he bows to the twins who bowed back at him. "Gentlemen please draw out your weapons." Gonza said as both Dante and Vergil pulls out their swords.

Koga and Makoto along with Koromaru arrived at the dungeon and sat down near the door about to watch the match. Blake and Little Yang also entered the dungeon holding Sami before sitting down. Koga then noticed Sami who was sitting on Blake's lap then starts playing with her.

"Hey Sami." Makoto said as Koromaru walks over Sami.

Blake drops Sami to the floor who starts playing with Koromaru.

"Mama can I play with them?" Little Yang asked.

"Okay, just be careful." Blake replied.

"Yeah! I'm gonna get you both!" Little Yang said as she starts chasing both Koromaru and Sami.

The trio then looked on the duel which is about to begin.

Both sons took off their coats which leaves their vest along with their amulets and their gloves along with their pants.

"Gentlemen are you both ready?" Gonza asked as both Dante and Vergil nodded in response. "Then Begin!" Gonza shouted as both Dante and rushed towards each.

Both swung their swords when they met in the center which caused to spark. Both then swung their sword before engaging in a blade lock. After a few seconds they break the blade lock then step back a few steps.

"What are those swords they are using?" Blake asked.

"Those training swords made by Sparda for those two." Koga replied.

"But unlike any other training swords, those things can actually kill them both." Zaruba said.

"So what's the point of calling them training swords?" Makoto asked.

"Well it's to practice them to be more evasive and tactical. But right now whoever gets the first hit with the sword wins the duel." Koga said.

(Insert DMC 3-Vergil 2)

Dante immediately rushed towards Vergil and starts swinging his sword but widely miss as Vergil simply dodge his attack. Vergil attempted to counter Dante by swiping his sword while he was dodging Dante's attack. But Dante was quick to recover and blocks Vergil's counter before pushing him back. As Vergil stood back up he looks at Dante before he swings his sword the holds it backhanded before rushing towards Dante. Vergil swung his sword towards Dante who bends backward to evade the sword. Vergil then swings his sword before stabbing it to the ground then kick Dante at his chest which sends him a few steps.

"So fast…" Blake said.

"What, you've never seen them this fast before?" Koga asked.

"No not ever." Blake said.

Dante stood up then stabbed his sword to the ground before he rotates his neck then cracked his knuckles before grabbing his sword then rushed towards Vergil. Vergil prepared a defensive stance to counter Dante's attack. As Dante got close enough Vergil swung his sword horizontally only to miss as Dante slid under the swipe then flips forward before delivering a roundhouse kick to Vergil which caused him to spin in mid-air before landing to the ground. He then slams his sword to the ground but Vergil blocked the sword before kicking back up to his feet then begins to clash swords with Dante for at least a few seconds before one powerful clash sends them both a few steps back.

"This is intense." Makoto said as he stood up from his seat. "No one is giving an edge." He added.

"You two go on ahead with the plan. I'll distract them here." Koga said.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Koga said as Blake gets Sami.

"Alright you do your thing." Blake said. "Come on Little Yang." Blake said as she and Little Yang leaves the dungeon along with Makoto and Koromaru.

Dante and Vergil kept on trading blows at each other which caused sparks to fly within the dungeon. After few seconds the went into another blade lock then starts pushing one another with no one showing any signs of letting up. But soon enough the blade lock was about to be broken as a pendulum axe swings towards them which made them flipped backward. Both brothers then waited for the axe to swing by until Vergil leaps over the axe then slammed his sword downward towards Dante who blocked Vergil's attack then pushed him back. He then rushed towards Vergil then delivers an upward slash which Vergil evaded.

"You're getting better." Vergil said.

"You're getting faster." Dante said.

"I've always been faster than you." Vergil said.

"Agree on that." Dante said before rushing towards Vergil then starts another clash.

"Looks like we're going to be here for a while." Zaruba said.

"That is correct." Koga said as twins continue their duel.

(End Song)

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Dining Hall_

 _Time: 2:30 pm_

Back at the dining hall Ruby and the rest of her party planners are almost done with their decorations for the party while Sora, Kairi and Aigis brought out trays of food for the party while Jaune and Ren keeps on cooking in the kitchen. Nora and Rei placing at least four towers of drinks at the table.

"Almost done here, with only a few towers left." Pyrrha said.

"The sign is almost ready Ruby." Weiss said.

"Alright." Ruby said as she received a text from Koga. She then read the text then turns to everybody. "Guys I just got text from Koga and he said that the duel is taking longer than expected, so we have enough time to finish everything." Ruby said as everyone nodded.

"You got it sis." Yang said as Blake, Little Yang and Makoto arrived at the dining hall.

"Hey guys." Blake said as Yang approached her.

"Blake you're just in time." Yang said as she grabbed Blake by her right arm. "Come on we got to change." Yang said as she starts to pull Blake out of the dining hall.

"Wait a minute Yang I just got here." Blake trying to get away from Yang's grip but to no avail.

"Mama wait!" Little Yang said as she follows the duo

"So how was the duel going?" Ruby asked.

"It's doing great actually. Both of them are showing no signs letting before we left." Makoto said.

"So how did you and Dante met exactly?" Ruby asked.

"Well when I was kid my parents always take me to the beach and you know we always have fun when were at the beach. But one day when we were coming home our car broke down and we were stuck in the middle of the road. My dad tried everything to fix but to no avail. Then a car was passing by and its passengers were a family of four people with two dogs." Makoto said.

"Dante and his family." Ruby said as the duo started walking.

"That's right. So basically Sparda and Eva helped my parents while me and the twins played around as we waited. We also found out that day that they live on the same city as were we live. So once in a while we visit them to their mansion and spend at least the day there. And my parents decide to leave the neighborhood and you know the rest." Makoto said.

"Nice to know you guys have a deep relationship." Ruby said as she failed to notice that a light bulb was about to hit her head. Makoto saw the light bulb and quickly covered Ruby's head by pushing her down to the ground as the bulb hits his back. Everyone looked and heads over them to check.

"You okay?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ruby replied as she was being helped by Jaune and Pyrrha. She then noticed the shards of the bulb punctured on Makoto's back. "Makoto you're hurt!" Ruby said as rush towards Makoto.

"Don't worry I got it." Rei said as he pulls out a charm then placed it on Makoto's back before he ignites it with his lighter which caused to heal the wound at his back. "That should do it." Rei said.

"Thanks man." Makoto said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry Makoto. I didn't noticed the light bulb." Ruby said while looking down.

"It's alright Ruby. Come on we got to finish this for the party." Makoto said as Ruby nodded. Then he heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Sun Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

After protecting Ruby from certain harm he has strengthen his power to the Sun Arcana. After recovering from the incident the team resumed back to finish the party decorations.

But as they keep on decorating the dining hall team CFVY entered the dining hall and saw everyone working hard for the party. Jaune and Ruby then noticed them and approached the team.

"Hey guys." Ruby said.

"What's going on here?" Coco asked as Velvet noticed the Happy Birthday sign.

"Whose birthday it is?" Velvet asked.

"Dante and Vergil's. We're preparing a surprise party for the two later on." Jaune replied.

"Interesting….Can we help?" Coco asked.

"Sure why not?" Ruby replied as team CFVY starts to help with the team decorating the dining hall.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Saejima Mansion Dungeon_

 _Time: 3:30 pm_

While the party was secretly being prepared by Ruby and the others Dante and Vergil were still having their duel that appeared to be endless. Both still have the energy to go for another three rounds, both were showing no signs of exhaustion and both showing no signs of fear. Both men steps forward to the center then sheathed their swords before turning to Gonza and Koga.

As the twins were meeting with Gonza in the center of the dungeon Kaoru and Jabi entered the dungeon and stood next to Koga.

"So who won?" Kaoru asked.

"No one yet. They are going to settle it with one final round." Koga said before turning to Jabi.

"I know. If anything is about to happen I will step in." Jabi said as she pulls out her brush.

"It would seems that we are in a tie. Now I do believe it is time for sudden death." Gonza said as both stepped back then faced each other before unsheathed their swords. "This is the final round. First to deliver a hit to his opponent wins the duel." Gonza said as both twins prepared for what may be the decisive point of the duel.

As silence begins to envelop the dungeon both twins prepared for one final strike to end the duel. After a few seconds of silence both brothers rushed towards each other and collided in the middle with their swords. After meeting the middle both were at a standstill and frozen for a few seconds before Dante falls to his knees revealing a cut to his left abdomen.

"That is the match. The winner is Lord Vergil!" Gonza said as Vergil helps Dante to his feet.

"Guess I lost this year huh?" Dante said.

"Yeah you did." Vergil said as Jabi rushed to Dante and heals his wound.

"Hey Jabi…" Dante said.

"Happy Birthday to both of you. I should have seen the whole match, it looks fun." Jabi said as Koga secretly received a text from saying that the preparations is complete.

"Gonza." Koga said as Gonza approached him.

"Koga-sama?" Gonza said before Koga whispered to him. After hearing Koga's message Gonza nodded then assisted Kaoru to Beacon.

"Alright that's enough for today." Koga said as he approached the trio. "How about we go home guys?" Koga asked.

"Yeah sure." Dante said as he whistled for Hector who walks towards him.

"Agreed." Vergil said at the group starts to leave the dungeon.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Warrior Statue_

 _Time: 6:30 pm_

The group arrived at the warrior's statue and started heading to their dorm after an exhausting duel. While the group was walking Koga and Jabi used a disappearance charm to leave the twins and their wolves. Dante then turn around then noticed they were all alone. Vergil starts to look around and noticed there is nobody else in the area.

"Where is everybody?" Dante said as Hector then noticed a scent near the statue and starts barking towards it.

Dante and Vergil readied their weapons before turning to the statue. But when they turned around they saw two familiar girls waiting for them by the statue. It was Blake and Yang wearing color coordinated gowns to the celebrants.

"Happy Birthday." Both Yang and Blake said.

Both Dante and Vergil looked in awe as both girls were beautifully dressed. Dante approached Blake before taking the cake.

"Wow…you did all of this for me?" Dante asked.

"Well I had a little help from Yang." Blake said as Vergil approached Yang.

"You look amazing…" Vergil said.

"Thank you." Yang said as she curtsy. "It nice to see your reaction like that." Yang said.

"Now then…" Dante said as he extends his right hand to Blake. "Would you kindly show us where to go?" Dante said as Blake grabbed his hand and hugs it.

"Let's go to the dining hall." Blake said.

"Milady." Vergil said as he extends his shoulder to Yang.

"Milord, lead the way." Yang said as she grabbed Vergil's arm.

As the twins and their escorts heads to the dining hall Hector and Damien followed suit and make sure their masters are safe.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Dining Hall_

 _Time: 6:40 pm_

The couples arrived at the entrance of the dining hall and opened the door, only to find that the lights are out. As they enter the dark hall the door closed behind them and suddenly the lights opened revealing all five teams all together expecting them.

"SURPRISE!" Ruby shouted at the twins through microphone before Kairi and Sora fired the poppers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted as twins can do nothing but smile and laugh.

"Aw…you guys." Dante said as Blake let go of his hand then joined the group.

"Did you really planned all of this, in two days?" Vergil asked as Yang also joined the group.

"Yep. And it was hassle free." Ruby said as Little Yang presents a picture of her and both of the twins with a happy birthday sign on top.

"Aw." Dante said as he shows the picture to Vergil.

"You did this for us?" Vergil asked as Little Yang nodded. "Thank you little one." Vergil said as he ruffles her hair as Sora and Makoto pulled out a cake which shows a picture of chibi versions of them with nineteen lit up candles surrounding the picture.

"Go ahead make a wish you two." Koga said as both Vergil and Dante walks towards the cake then simultaneously blew the candles as everyone cheered.

"So what did you wish for?" Makoto asked.

"Well I wished to be a better person and friend to you guys." Dante said before he points to team CFVY. "Especially to you guys." Dante said.

"What about you Vergil?" Makoto asked.

"Well I wish to become stronger to protect everyone. That's all." Vergil said.

"Well that settles it. Happy Birthday to you both." Makoto said as he gave both brothers a hug. He then hear a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Devil Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

He then heard another voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Justice Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Celebrating the birthdays of two people who he considered as brothers has strengthen his power of both Devil and Justice Arcana's.

"Alright enough of that. Let's eat!" Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted as they grabbed a plate and starts eating and drinking.

After a few hours of the party while everyone was having fun Dante secretly exited the dining hall and sat at one of the benches near the entrance and looked at the sky which was clear for tonight. He then felt a nudge on his left leg and saw Hector rubbing his head.

"Hey kiddo…" Dante said as Hector stood up. "When was the last time we had a birthday party like this?" Dante said as he looks at the window of the dining hall and saw everyone having a good time. "I guess in a long time then…" Dante said as Blake exits the dining hall holding a present for him, she then sat next to him.

"Hey, why are you out here all by yourself?" Blake asked.

"Well I was trying to remember the last time I had a party like this." Dante replied. "How about you? What are you doing here?" Dante asked.

"Well I noticed you went outside all by yourself so I followed you." Blake replied as she hands Dante the gift. "Here this is for you." Blake said as Dante grabs the gift.

Dante opened the box and saw a bracelet with a black gem in the center. Dante took it out of the box and inspect it.

"Wow. Where'd you get this?" Dante asked.

"I actually made it. Just in case when were not together, the gem reminds you of me." Blake said as Dante chuckled.

"Thanks for the gift." Dante said before Blake hugs him which he didn't expect.

"Just promise me one thing." Blake said as Dante nodded. "Don't ever go away again okay?" Blake said as Dante hugged her back.

"Don't worry I won't." Dante said.

After a few seconds of hugging the couple returned inside the dining hall to enjoy the party. Little did they knew that were being watched by three hooded men. They then disappeared from the area with unknown intentions.

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks that was Chapter 22 of SOR.**

 **Now I'll be working on chapter 23 which focused on the debut of the Organization XIII.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	25. Chapter 23: Organization XIII

**Hey guys VACman here today for SOR**

 **And this chapter shows the first encounter with the Organization XIII**

 **Also the first fight between Dante and Cinder.**

 **So here it is Chapter 23 of SOR.**

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

Chapter 23: Organization XIII

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown_

In a distant world far from Remnant a grey palace looms over a dark city where it's a council of hooded figures plot their plan within the palace.

"It would seems that our Keyblade wielder and our Princess of Light have been found." One of the hooded figure said.

"Then we must make haste and capture them. I will be the one to do it." One of the hooded figure said.

"No I must be the one to capture them." Another hooded figure said as he steps front.

"Don't be foolish. Just to remind you that the sons of Sparda are within the area. We must plan our actions first before we act." Another hooded figure said.

"Please. How can two sons of a traitor affect us?" The cocky hooded figure said.

"These sons of a traitor are not like their father. They have grown into threats to our plans, they will hinder us even destroy us if they have the chance." The first hooded figure said.

"It won't matter anyway. I will eliminate them then capture both the keyblade wielder and the princess." The second hooded figure said before leaving the chamber.

"Let him be. He will the first to witness the strength of twins." The first hooded figure said as the hooded figures starts to leave the chamber.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location:_ _Watchdog Headquarters, Vale_

 _Time: 7:30 am_

Koga and Rei were summoned by Grace to receive an important order from the Senate.

"Koga-kun. I have orders from you and Rei-kun." Grace said as she hands both Koga and Rei red envelops before igniting them and Makai letters begins to form the message.

"Be warned all warriors. Unknown creatures have been sighted outside the kingdom and may attack at any moment. These creatures a said to be related to the Heartless." Koga said before the message disappears.

"Related to the Heartless huh? Sora must have some information about them." Rei said.

"Agree. We have to focus on these creatures." Rei said before duo starts leaving.

"Koga-kun." Grace said as Koga turns to her. "I heard that yesterday was Dante-kun and Vergil-kun's birthday. Is it true?" Grace said.

"It was Grace-sama." Koga replied.

"Tell them happy birthday for me. Their father has done more than enough for humanity." Grace said.

"I will Grace-sama." Koga said while bowing then leaved the room.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Combat Class_

 _Time: 9:00 am_

Class was in session and Glynda was about to make an announcement regarding both the dance and the tournament.

"Good morning class. Before we start I just like to make a few announcements. First the upcoming dance is this coming Saturday, I hope everyone has their attire for evening. The second announcement is the day after that will be your first official mission. So I expect everyone to be ready for it." Glynda said as grabs her scroll. "Now for our first match of the day." Glynda said as she taps her scroll to select the match. "Dante Redgrave vs Cinder Fall of Haven." Glynda said as Dante enters the stage so did Cinder.

Dante pulled out Rebellion from his back while Cinder pulls out her bow.

"Fighters are you ready?!" Glynda said as both Dante and Cinder nodded. "Begin!" Glynda said as she smashed her riding crop to the ground.

Dante immediately rushed toward Cinder who fired a barrage of arrows towards him. Dante simply evaded the arrows then slams his sword towards Cinder who switched her bow to its sword mode then blocked Dante's sword. Dante slowly pushes Cinder back as he steps forward while in a blade lock. But somehow Dante noticed that Cinder was not putting much of an effort before he parries her then quickly swung his sword towards her in the opposite direction. But he stops by inches away which made Cinder curious. Dante then placed Rebellion on his back then steps back a few steps.

"Now I know when someone doesn't give their all in a fight." Dante said before sitting in middle of the stage which made everyone in the class murmur. "So until you decide to fight me for real, I'll be waiting here." Dante said as Cinder gets even more curious.

Cinder then realize a quick resemblance between Dante and Nelo Angelo which she did not expect. She switched her swords to its bow form then gave a little chuckle.

"Very well then. But be careful what you wish for!" Cinder said as she fires three arrows towards Dante which caused to explode on impact.

But when the smoke starts to clear up it revealed that not only Dante evaded the arrows but he was now wielding both Agni and Rudra. Dante swung his swords around before resting it on his shoulder.

"That's what I've been looking for. Time to go to work then." Dante said he rushed towards Cinder.

(Insert Destiny's Play-Tetra Fang)

Cinder fired another barrage of arrows towards Dante which he either deflects with his sword or evades them. When he got close enough Cinder switched to her swords and starts clashing with Dante. Both were skilled enough to anticipate their next move and both were fast enough keep up with each other. As they trade blow at each other sparks were flying around the stage.

"Dante is a bit slower on this fight." Blake said.

"He meant to." Koga said as Blake turns to him. "Because he needs to know her motives." Koga stating Dante's strategy.

Cinder flipped back then reverted to her bow and starts shooting towards Dante which she was unable to land a hit. Dante placed both swords to the ground and pulled out his twin pistols and started firing towards Cinder which she was able to deflect with her swords. Dante spins his pistols before he fires another barrage of bullets which this time manage to hit Cinder which caused her aura level to go down to seventy five percent.

"Nice one Dante!" Sora cheering on to his leader.

"This getting good." Weiss said as Mercury begins to whisper to Emerald.

"What is Cinder doing?" Mercury asked.

"I don't know." Emerald said as she looks on to the match. "But I think I might help her." Emerald said as she tries to use her semblance on Dante.

Dante then picked up both swords then inter locked them before he rushed towards Cinder who was still shooting arrows at him. As Dante evades the arrows he felt a disturbance within his head then looked towards Emerald and Mercury. Little did he knew that an arrow was about hit him on his face which it exploded causing his aura level to go down to fifty percent. Cinder readies another arrow and points towards the smoke where Dante is in. After a few seconds a pillar of lightning came out of the smoke and heads towards Cinder which she evaded. Dante jumps out of the smoke and revealed his body was surrounded by an orange aura.

"What happened there?" Ruby asked.

"That's not like Dante to get caught in the face." Yang said.

"I think something bothered him." Sora said as Mercury and Emerald turned to each other.

"What happened, were you able to do it?" Mercury asked.

"No something was blocking his head. This was not the first time it happened." Emerald said.

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Emerald said as they continue to watch the match.

Dante then pulls out Ebony then sharpens the interlock swords with it. As he sharpens his sword an orange flame begins to emit from the barrel of the pistol. Dante then fires three bullets towards Cinder. But when the bullets were close enough they changed direction went over her. Cinder then switched to her blades then rushed towards Dante. While that was happening the three bullets Dante fired begins to form a pentagram of fie and wind. Dante blocks Cinders attack before he musters enough to send her towards the pentagram trapping her which caused her aura level to drop by fifty percent. Dante twirls the swords one more time then rushed towards Cinder before thrusting his sword towards Cinder which caused her out of the stage ending the fight.

(End Song)

"That's the match!" Glynda said as Dante disperse both swords. "The winner is Dante Redgrave!" Glynda said everyone cheered for Dante's win.

Cinder who was still recovering got help from Dante before being helped by her team. Dante also sat back down with his team.

"Dude did you just slowed down a bit back there?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Vergil was being suspicious about those three." Dante said as he turns to the trio.

"What makes you say that?" Makoto asked.

"During the fight I felt a disturbance in my head. That someone was trying to get inside of it." Dante said.

"And did they?" Sora asked.

"No. My mind is protected by some magic applied by my father when I was a kid." Dante replied.

"What?" Sora asked.

"After their first birthday Sparda applied both twins a spell that protects their minds from any form of mind control." Zaruba said.

"How do you know all of this Zaruba?" Koga asked.

"It was I who gave them those blocks. But it was Sparda's magic that created them." Zaruba said.

"That is annoying." Dante said.

"Truth be told it is a requirement to protect both of you." Zaruba said as Dante sat and the class continues.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Forever Fall_

 _Time: 2:30 pm_

Glynda along with all four teams heads to Forever Fall to collect some red sap for professor Peach.

"All right class. Professor Peach has requested that we pick up some red sap for her. So everyone grab a jar and start collecting." Glynda said as each one grabs a jar and starts splitting up into teams to collect some sap.

Team JNPR heads to one area of the forest.

"Let's start over here Jaune." Pyrrha said as starts to collect sap from the tree.

"Just be careful I'm sort of allergic to this stuff." Jaune said as he collects some sap.

"You guys check over there, we'll check over here." Nora said as she rush towards a tree.

"Wait up Nora!" Ren said as he follows Nora.

As they were collecting sap Pyrrha starts to feel that they were being watched and looks around the area. As she collects the sap from the tree she slowly grabs Milo then transformed it to its rifle mode.

"So Pyrrha what are you going to wear at the dance?" Jaune said as out of nowhere a white humanoid creature with two sword leaped over Jaune about to strike him down. Pyrrha shoots the creature on the head to kill it.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked as she went over him.

"Yeah I'm fine. What was that?" Jaune said as two of the same creature appears out of the bushes and immediately rushed towards the duo.

Jaune pulls out his sword then opens his shield before blocking one of the creatures while the other one rushed towards Pyrrha. Using her semblance to grab Akouo then blocked the initial strike of other creature. Jaune pushed his opponent back before parrying it with his shield cuts it down with his sword. Pyrrha kicks her opponent before cutting it in half.

"What the heck are these things?" Jaune said as the bodies of the creatures starts to disperse. Nora and Ren rushed towards them and find out what was happening.

"What happened?" Ren asked.

"We were attacked. But we repelled them." Pyrrha said as Nora noticed one of the bodies.

"What was that?" Nora said as she points at one of the bodies.

"I don't know. But I think Sora and Kairi may have an idea." Pyrrha replied before they regrouped with everyone.

On another part of the forest near a river Team RWBY collects some of the sap.

"So who's ready for the party?" Ruby asked.

"I am." Yang replied.

"Of course." Weiss said as Blake remained silent.

"What about you Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I just need a dress." Blake replied.

"Aw come on Blake." Ruby said.

"Don't worry I can help you with that." Yang said to Blake as out of nowhere a dragon like creature with a spear jumps over her about stab Yang with it.

Yang evades the spear then opens her Ember Celica. The creature thrust its spear towards Yang who manage to evade and punch the creature by the head at the same time shoots from her gauntlets causing the creatures to pop. Ruby and the rest of the team approached her.

"You okay sis?" Ruby asked her sister.

"I'm all right." Yang replied before observing the body of the creature. "What is thing?" Yang said.

"I don't know. But we never faced something like this before." Weiss said as the body begins to disintegrate.

"Guys…" Blake said as she saw a group of the same creature heading towards the forest.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Blake said before the team gives chase to the group of creatures.

In a deep part of the forest team DKSM collects some sap.

"All right boys time for us to collect some sap." Dante said as he starts collecting sap from a tree.

"Zaruba." Koga said as Zaruba burns of some excess sap of a tree.

"Gee this could be fun." Sora sarcastically said.

"Why are we doing all this shit again?" Makoto asked.

"Don't know, don't care. I just want get this done." Dante said as he collect sap.

Just as the team collect sap in the area Sora felt disturbance in the area. After a few minutes a giant muscular creature appeared behind Sora wielding a giant t shaped claymore. The giant swung its sword around only to miss. Sora drew out his keyblade leaped towards the creature and cut it in half.

"Sora you okay?" Dante asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sora said as he approached the body.

"So these are the creatures the order has told us about." Koga said.

"Yep." Zaruba said.

"Created from strong willed individuals who lost their hearts. The Nobodies." Dante said.

"Not just any Nobody, but a Berserker." Sora said "If they are here, then Kairi is in danger." Sora said as he rush to find Kairi.

"Let's go boys!" Dante said as he and the rest of the team follows Sora.

At the center of the forest team VKRA collects some sap there without knowing the danger in the area.

"Okay we'll start over here." Vergil said as the team starts collecting sap.

"Yeesh this is going to be good." Rei said.

"Stop complaining and get some sap." Silva said.

"Commencing harvest." Aigis said as she collects some sap.

As her teammates collect the sap Kairi then wanders off to an open area in the forest with a large stone in the middle. As she continues to walk towards the stone a hooded figure appeared behind her and grabbed her.

"Hello Kairi." The hooded figure said as she tries to escape his grasp. "Time for us to go." The hooded figure said as he opens a black portal and starts walking towards it with Kairi.

But as soon as they were about to enter the portal a summoned sword went over the hooded man's arm that was grabbing Kairi which caused him to let her go. Kairi went over to the source of the sword which happens to be Vergil.

"Are you okay?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kairi said as she summons her keyblade.

"So you're one of the sons of Sparda. Impressive." The hooded man said as he takes off his hood revealing his face. The man has black hair is styled into distinctive dreadlocks that flair dramatically when he manipulates the wind. One of these dreads is used to tie most of the others into a sort of ponytail, while four thinner dreads dangle in front of his face. He also has bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns, the latter of which hook around his cheeks, parallel to his violet eyes. "But I'm sorry I have other business to deal with." The man said as he summons six spears floating around him and sent one towards the duo.

Vergil blocked the spear then rushed towards the attacker. Vergil drew out his katana and swung toward the man who simply blocked with his spears then pushed him back. The attacker immediately sends three spears towards Vergil while the other three spears towards Kairi which both were able to evade. Vergil fired a barrage of swords toward the attacker while Kairi shoot ice bullets. The attacker evades the barrage by floating in the air. The attacker unleashed small tornadoes towards the duo which Kairi evaded and Vergil sliced one in half.

"Impressive. But I have errands to run." The man said as he snaps his finger and four winged creatures with spear appeared put of the sky and pins Vergil to the ground rendering him immobile.

Kairi rushes towards Vergil to help him break free of the spears. But just as she got close the attacker teleports right in front of her.

"Come now Kairi. Kingdom Hearts awaits." The attacker said as the creatures pinning Vergil were taken out by Aigis and Palladion. The attacker turns but noticed that Rei has his sword pointed at his neck.

"Sorry buddy but our princess is not going anywhere." Rei said as Vergil stood up.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with boy." The attacker said.

"Nah I'll take my chances." Rei said before he swung his sword towards the attacker who was able to bend to evade the attack.

The attacker then floats in the air and unleashed powerful wind spheres towards the team. Rei and Vergil were able to down the spheres before regrouping with Aigis and Kairi.

"Very well then. I might have enough time to play with all of you." The attacker said as he snaps his fingers and numerous Nobodies appeared near the attacker. Ranging from Berserkers to Samurais and Dragoons.

"Great, just great." Rei said as he pulls out his other sword.

Just as the team gets ready four Dragoons rushed towards them with their spears pointed. But as the Nobodies got close enough four giant bolts of purple lightning hit the Dragoons turning them into dust. The team looked up and saw Dante now wielding Nevan jumping over them with his team.

"You guys okay?" Dante asked.

"Please brother. You should be more worried about yourself." Vergil replied as Sora walks to Kairi.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kairi replied before turning to the attacker.

"Sora. You've made it just in time." The attacker said as he summons his six lances.

"You're with the Organization aren't you?" Sora said as he summons his keyblade.

"Indeed I am." The attacker said as he grabs two of his lances. "I am Xaldin. And I have come for the both of you!" The attacker now named Xaldin said before he rushed towards the group.

(Insert Kingdom Hearts 2-The 13th Dilemma)

Koga and Rei blocked Xaldin's initial attack before pushing him back and regrouped with the Nobody horde behind him. He then snapped his finger to order the Nobodies to attack both teams. As soon as the Nobodies got close enough Teams RWBY and JNPR arrived and took out some of them before regrouping with Dante and the rest.

"Sorry we're late." Ruby said.

"We got stuck in traffic." Jaune sarcastically said.

"Whatever, let's just rush these assholes." Dante said as everyone nodded before all four teams' heads towards the horde of Nobodies.

Dante, Ruby, Aigis and Nora stayed behind as they reverted to their long range capabilities to take most of the Nobodies from a far. Ranging from Ruby and Aigis's shots, Nora's grenades and Dante's lightning from Nevan. After shooting towards the horde the group rushed forward and reverted to their melee capabilities and take down some of the horde, with both Ruby and Dante using their scythes forms of their weapons while Nora smashing with her hammer and Aigis summoning Palladion to take down some of the Nobodies in the horde.

A group of Nobodies were about to rushed them before Vergil, Makoto, Blake and Ren leaps over them then cuts down the group of Nobodies before they rushed to the center of the horde and use their speed to cut down a group before spreading out to clear some parts of the area. Vergil surrounding himself with spectral swords before cutting them down with his katana. Makoto using his sword to take out at least three Dragoons before being confronted by a Berserker who was about to slam his sword at him. Makoto points his Envoker to his head to summon a new Persona.

"Orthus!" Makoto shouted as he summons Orthus of the Hanged Man Arcana.

The Berserker slams his sword towards Makoto only to be blocked by Orthus. Orthus then then unleashed a fireball towards the Berserker burning it to ash. Orthus then unleashed more fireballs towards the Nobody horde to clear most of the area. Ren using his aura to block the attacks of any Nobody that stands before him then cuts them down with his bladed pistol. Blake uses her clones to distract the Nobodies before cutting them down with her cleaver and her katana as well.

Another wave of Nobodies appeared next to Xaldin and immediately rushed towards the group. But all of the sudden they became frozen as Weiss stabbed the ground of her rapier giving Koga, Rei and Jaune to cut them down with their swords. Some were able to break free of the ice and immediately rushed toward the four. Koga ignites his sword with his lighter the sent a shockwave towards them burning them to ash. A group of Samurais heads towards Rei with their swords pulled out. Rei ignites his lighter at eye level which caused him to enhance his speed before he intercepts the Samurais and cuts them down in a blink of an eye. Jaune uses his shield to block the initial strike of the enemy before cutting them down. Jaune blocked the full force of a Berserker's sword with his shield before parrying the attack and cutting the Berserker in half.

Xaldin decided to join the fray as he floats towards the group and unleashed wind spheres towards the party. Sora and Kairi protected everyone by using barrier spells to block the spheres. While in the barrier Yang and Pyrrha starts shooting towards Xaldin who was able to evade the shots in the air. Sora breaks the barrier then points his keyblade to the air.

"Gather!" Sora shouted as he summons a vortex which cause to pull Xaldin closer to the group.

As he got close enough Yang and Pyrrha lunged towards Xaldin. But they were blocked by Xaldin's spears before being pushed back.

"Enough of this!" Xaldin shouted as he formed a star formation with his spears and pointed it towards the four teams.

The spears then start to rotate like high powered fan generating a powerful tornado heading towards them.

"This not good!" Makoto said as he tries to stay on his feet.

"Any ideas Dante?" Sora asked as Dante turns to Vergil and gave him a nod.

"Dance Note!" Dante shouted as he starts rev up Nevan building up energy and Vergil jumps next to him and summoned four spectral swords in front of Dante which started to spin causing a cyclone to counter Xaldin's tornado.

Sora and Kairi transformed to their Wisdom forms and floats over Dante and Vergil. They raised their keyblades which caused them to attract thunder from the sky and absorbing it before sending to the spectral swords which caused their cyclone to have lightning attribute. Dante has built up enough energy with his guitar and with one powerful strum he unleashed the built up energy from Nevan and towards their tornado hitting Xaldin.

(End Song)

Xaldin struggles to get up and finds that he was about to be surrounded by all four teams.

"This is not over." Xaldin said teleports away from the area.

"That was insane." Makoto said.

"We better watch out guys. I get the feeling that they will send more of them." Sora said as he reverts back to his original form.

"This is all my fault." Kairi said as she reverted back to her original form. "I lead them here." She added.

"Don't even say that Kairi." Vergil said. "None of this was your fault. They want to come and take you both?" Vergil said as he sheathes Yamato. "Well I say let them try. Because I will protect my allies from anyone." Vergil said.

"Vergil…" Kairi said.

"You heard my cold brother. We'll be here with you guys until the end." Dante said as he disperse Nevan.

"Dante…" Sora said knowing that his friends will be there for the both of them.

"Now come on, I'm getting the feeling that Glynda is looking for us." Dante said as everyone starts walking away leaving Sora and Kairi.

"You think Riku is having a hard time?" Sora asked Kairi.

"I can't say. But I do miss." Kairi replied as she hugged Sora. "I want all three us of to be together." Kairi added.

"Don't worry. We may bump into him someday." Sora as he lets Kairi.

As the two were about to leave Makoto surprised them and placed his arms on their shoulders.

"Now you two need to relax. As Dante said earlier you guys will be all right." Makoto said.

"I think you're right partner. As long as we are one team, nothing can stop us." Sora said.

"Agreed. But we need to be careful though." Kairi said as Makoto heard two voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Lovers Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Chariot Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

After giving confidence to both Sora and Kairi, Makoto has strengthen his power of both Chariot and Lovers Arcanas.

After the fight all four teams regrouped with Glynda and reported everything that has happened.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it guys Chapter 23 of SOR.**

 **Now I will work on Side Chapter 3 which maybe a weird one.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	26. Side Chapter 3

**Hey VACman here today for SOR Side Chapter 3**

 **So for Side Chapter 3.1 is about Blake forming a book club.**

 **So here it Side Chapter 3.1**

Side Chapter 3.1: Book Club

 _Location: Library_

 _Time: 8:30 am_

During her free day Blake decided to head to the library and read some books to pass the time. As she finished one book and placed it back to the shelf then starts to walk towards another shelf and search for another book. As she grabbed the book she noticed Makoto and Koga on a table each reading a book. She decided to approach them.

"Hey guys." Blake said as both Makoto and Koga turns to her.

"Hey." Both Koga and Makoto said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Blake asked.

"Well we decided to read some books just to kill time." Koga said.

"Yeah we were bored so we decided to read here." Makoto said.

"Interesting. Can I read with you guys?" Blake asked.

"Sure." Both Koga and Makoto replied before Blake sat right in front of them.

"So what are you guys reading?" Blake asked.

"Well I was reading a book about a young man's journey to the unknown. Where he discovers new people and amazing new places." Makoto replied.

"That sounds interesting." Blake said.

"Unfortunately the hype kind of died a bit by the second to the last chapter." Makoto said.

"Oh…that's bad." Blake said before she turns to Koga. "What about you Koga?" Blake asked.

"It's about a story of a man who's trying to save his failing marriage." Koga replied.

"That's kind off dark. Even for you." Blake said.

"But so far it is properly written and the story is getting interesting." Koga said as Blake starts to notice that both were being critical on the books that they are reading.

"Wait a minute. Are you two being observant on the books that you guys are reading?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Both replied.

"That's unexpected coming from you two." Blake said.

"Well basically I don't always hunt down Horrors all the time. I need a hobby." Koga said.

"And I don't always hunt Shadows and listen to music all the time. I need literature in my life." Makoto replied.

"It's just weird coming from you two. And…" Blake said as she thought of something. "Well I kind of wanting to start a book club ever since I came here to Beacon." Blake said.

"Well why not start now?" Koga asked.

"What?" Blake said.

"Yeah. I mean the three of us we can get this thing started." Makoto said.

"You guys mean that?" Blake asked.

"Of course. I mean we can share our insights on the books we read and give our comments about it." Koga said.

"That be great." Blake said as Dante and Sora walked in.

"Hey guys." Dante said.

"So what are you three doing?" Sora asked.

"In fact these two boneheads are willing to join the club." Makoto said as both Dante and Sora were surprised to what Makoto said.

"Wait what?" Both Dante and Sora said.

"That would be great! We can start tomorrow and do it at your dorm." Blake said as she turns to Dante.

"Wait what?!" Sora and Dante said.

"Then the four of us will each get a book and start reading them now." Koga said.

"Then I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Blake said before she left the library.

"What just happened?" Sora asked.

"I think we are now part of a book club." Dante said as he turns to Koga and Makoto. "Thanks you two." Dante sarcastically said as Makoto and Koga grinned at him as a response.

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Team DKSM dorm_

 _Time: 2:00pm_

All four boys waited for Blake to start the first day of their book club. Each member has a book and read it as they wait for Blake. After a few minutes a knock on the door was heard and Sora opened the door and saw Blake was not alone.

"Hey guys." Blake said.

"Hey." Team DKSM said as Blake noticed that she brought her teammates along.

"And I supposed you found new members for the club?" Sora asked.

"That's right. I brought along my teammates to be part of the book club." Blake said as she pushed the trio inside the dorm.

"Why did we get involved into this?" Yang asked.

"Because she said that there would be free cookies if we joined." Ruby annoyingly said.

"I'm sure that it was a big fat lie." Weiss said.

"Oh really?" Makoto said as he pulls out a plate of cookies which Ruby grabbed and starts eating.

"Can we start now? I mean we've been waiting for you guys for at least three minutes." Koga said as everyone starts to sit on the floor in a circular formation.

"Now that everyone is here. I officially declare this book club in session." Blake said as she closes the book before sitting down. "Now let's start. Who would want to share their thoughts on the book that they have read?" Blake asked as Makoto raised his hand.

"I would like to begin." Makoto said as he stood up and show his book. "So this book is called "Hero's Journey" It is about a young boy's adventure to the unknown, learning new things and meeting new people. It also about the progress of his maturity throughout the journey." Makoto said as Weiss raised her hand.

"That sounds a bit nice." Weiss said.

"Yeah it does." Ruby said before Makoto stomped his foot to the ground which caused Ruby to startle.

"However, the story gets uninteresting by the time you reached the climax and the story was going downhill at that point. Basically the journey was nothing more but a dream apparently." Makoto said before he sits back down.

"So would you recommend this book?" Blake asked.

"At first I would recommend it, but after finish the book I would say no." Makoto said.

"Okay, so who's next?" Blake asked the group before Koga raised his hand.

"I would like to go next." Koga replied before he stood up. "This is the book I have chosen." Koga said as he shows the book to everyone. "It's called "The Broken Husband". And it is one of the saddest books I've ever read." Koga said.

"How sad? As in bad?" Yang said as she attempted a pun while everyone groaned.

"No I meant so sad that the wife found a new husband." Koga said.

"Oh…" Yang said.

"But it was not that bad in the end as the husband was able to live a life that he can control. Overall it a great book, so many great moments, so many memorable parts." Koga said. "Overall I would recommend it to many people." He added before he sat down.

"Alright I'll go next." Blake said before she stood up. "So I have this." She said as she shows the book. "It called "Howling in the Moon" it is a story about a beastly protagonist who can never reach the object of his affection." Blake said as Ruby raised her hand.

"So how was it?" Ruby asked.

"It was romantic, it was tragic and I loved every part of it." Blake said. "Anyway I would recommend this book to everyone." Blake said before she sat down.

"Alright so who's next?" Makoto asked.

The book club went on for at least an hour. Sharing their opinions and thoughts on the books that they have shared during the session. After finishing the book club session Makoto, Koga and Blake were the only ones left in the dorm.

"So we doing this again sometime?" Blake asked.

"Sure why not?" Makoto replied.

"It was fun. I hope we can get more members." Koga said.

"I can arrange that. But anyway guys see you." Blake said before leaves the dorms.

"See ya." Koga and Makoto said as Makoto hears a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fortune Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Joining the book club to help his friend has unlocked his power of the Fortune Arcana.

"So that actually interesting. Who knew Blake wanted to start a book club." Koga said.

"Maybe she was scared at first but now she has the courage to express it." Koga said.

"Or the fact that she saw us reading a book at the library." Makoto said.

"Maybe. Let's not talk about this for now, I don't Dante think that we are stealing his girl." Koga jokingly said.

"I agree." Makoto said before he heard another voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Emperor Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Having a good time his teammate who not known for having fun has unlocked Makoto's power of the Emperor Arcana.

After having a conversation with Koga Makoto decides to listen to some music from his earphones.

 ** _SOR_**

 ** _SOR_**

 **So now for Side Chapter 3.2 is about Jaune staying in shape for the dance.**

 **So here it is guys Side Chapter 3.2**

Side Chapter 3.2: Workout Session

 _Location: Beacon Open Field_

 _Time: 3:00 pm_

Pyrrha was walking around the hallways of Beacon before she noticed Makoto, Jaune, Ren and Sora who were wearing color coordinated shirts and sports shorts along with rubber shoes. Performing pushups with Dante and Yang who were wearing tank tops matching the colors of the original costumes along with long jogging pants monitoring them. She decided to approach them.

"Come on Jaune, you're getting a little slower. Put some more muscle to it." Dante said as he monitors Jaune.

"Looking good boys!" Yang said as Sora, Makoto and Ren were at equal pace.

"Hello everyone." Pyrrha greeted the group.

"Hi Pyrrha." The group said.

"So what are you guys doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"We're working out." Dante said before he turns to Jaune. "Come on Jaune!" Dante said as Jaune tries to pick up the pace.

"I'm trying!" Jaune said as he struggles to keep up with the trio before giving up and lies to the ground.

Dante blew a whistle to stop everyone from performing pushups.

"Alright guys take five." Dante said as Yang and the trio before he turns to Jaune. "Listen Jaune if you're going to be fit by the time of the dance, you need to keep up with the others." Dante said.

"I'm trying Dante. I'm just don't have the energy to keep up with you guys." Jaune said as Pyrrha helps him up.

"I know you have Jaune. You're just not showing it." Pyrrha said.

"I'm trying Pryyha. It's just…" Jaune said as he looks down.

"How about this I go get changed and help you up, what do you say?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure why not?" Jaune said.

"Okay I'll be right back." Pyrrha said as she leaves the duo to change.

After five minutes Pyrrha returns and was now wearing a brown tank top along with black jogging pants which made Jaune starred before being snapped back to reality by Dante.

"So shall we start?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure." Jaune said.

"All right guys, let's resume the workout." Dante said before he blows the whistle and the resumes their workout as Jaune and Pyrrha performs some pushups while Sora, Makoto and Ren jogged around the area and Dante and Yang performing pull up on nearby monkey bars.

"So Jaune what are you going to wear at the dance?" Pyrrha asked while doing push ups.

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing Pyrrha." Jaune said as he was able to keep up the pace with Pyrrha on the push ups.

"Well let's just say that expect the unexpected." Pyrrha replied. "You're keeping up with me." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks." Jaune said before Makoto sat on his back giving him a hard time to keep up with Pyrrha.

"Sorry Jaune, but all good things must come to an end." Makoto said as he sits on Jaune's back while he struggles due to Makoto's weight.

"Come on Jaune you can do it." Pyrrha motivating her partner while doing pushups.

Jaune attempted three pushups but due to the weight of Makoto Jaune gave in and lie on the ground. Pyrrha stopped and helped Jaune back to his feet.

"Fifty pushups. Not bad." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks." Jaune said as Dante blew his whistle.

"How many you got?" Dante asked Yang.

"Ninety-five. How about you?" Yang replied to Dante.

"One hundred twenty." Dante simply replied before they head to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"So what happened?" Yang asked.

"Well Jaune falls on his face again, but manage to keep up with Pyrrha." Makoto replied.

"Nice. Hey Yang why don't you call the two egg heads sprinting over there." Dante said as he pointed at Sora and Ren jogging.

"You got it." Yang said before running towards the duo.

"All right the four of us on the other hand will focus on one thing right now." Dante said.

"And that thing would be?" Jaune asked before the trio slowly looked at him.

"You!" The trio said before grabbing him.

"Wait what?!" Jaune said before being dragged by the trio.

So the trio focused on Jaune getting fit. Making him go through grueling exercises that can make his body twisted like a pretzel. After a few hours the trio were almost successful as Jaune was tired for the day. So tired that Pyrrha and Ren must carry him.

"Sorry that it had to come this guys." Pyrrha said.

"Hey at least he's willing to go the distance for the dance." Makoto said.

"Yeah I know." Ren said.

"Anyway we'll see you guys." Pyrrha said as she and Ren carries Jaune back to the dorm.

"See ya!" Makoto said as he heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Empress Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Willing to aid Pyrrha on any way possible Makoto has unlocked his powers of the Empress Arcana.

After the workout the group decided to return to their dorms.

 ** _SOR_**

 ** _SOR_**

 **So there you have it guys Side Chapters 3.1 and 3.2.**

 **Now I'll be working on Chapter 24 which focuses on the Dance Chapter.**

 **This has been VACman signing off.**


	27. Chapter 24: Dance Dance Infiltration

**Hey guys VACman here today for Chapter 24 of SOR**

 **This focuses on the prom and some performances from the group.**

 **So here it guys Chapter 24 of SOR**

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 24: Dance Dance Infiltration

 _Location: Beacon, Dance Hall_

 _Time: 8:00 am_

It was the day before the prom and final preparations were being made by Ruby, Weiss and Yang of team RWBY along with Dante, Sora and Makoto of team DKSM.

"A little to right Yang!" Makoto said as he guides Yang where to place the giant speaker.

"Right here?" Yang asked as she carries the speaker.

"Right there!" Makoto said before drops the speaker at the spot where he pointed.

"That takes care of the speakers." Yang said.

"Now let's help out the others." Makoto said as he Yang jumps off the stage.

While Yang and Makoto where walking off the stage Dante and Ruby were at a table finalizing the plans for the prom. Weiss then approached them.

"I need you two pick a tablecloth." Weiss said as she presents a pair of identical table cloths to both of them.

Both Dante and Ruby looked at each other before nodding at each other before turning to Weiss.

"Aren't they both the same?" Both Dante and Ruby said.

"I don't even know why I asked!" Weiss said before she walked off before being approached by Sora.

"Hey Weiss I need your help at the punch bowl." Sora said as they walked towards the table where the refreshments are located.

"Alright what do you need?" Weiss asked.

"I need you to make me a giant ice block so that I can create a beautiful work of art." Sora said.

"Can you now?" Weiss said as she pulled out her Myrtenaster. "All right then, show me what you got." Weiss said as she stabs the ground and summoned an ice block.

"Oh don't worry…" Sora said as he summons his Keyblade then starts carving the ice block.

After a few seconds Sora finished carving and created an accurate visual of the entire Academy.

"Impressive." Weiss said as Yang and Makoto approached them.

"So what are you guys going to wear for tomorrow night?" Yang asked.

"I can't tell you yet." Makoto said.

"I agree, we want to keep it a secret as much as possible." Sora said.

"Aw come guy." Weiss said. "Not even a glimpse?" Weiss asked as both Makoto and Sora nodded. "A hint?" Weiss asked as the duo nodded again. "Aw…" Weiss as Dante and Ruby approached them.

"Don't worry Weiss, you'll find out tomorrow night." Dante said.

"By the way where is Koga? I haven't seen him and Rei the entire day." Ruby said.

"They received orders from the senate about another Horror in the city." Dante replied. "Not only that but they were ordered to assist team RRAT during this mission." Dante said.

"Speaking of team RRAT, their team leader is not that moody. I've been noticing that he's not been up to his duties as team leader." Weiss said.

"You know who he reminds me off?" Makoto asked.

"Who?" Yang said as Makoto points at Dante.

"Oh, I get it." Dante said as Yang notice one of the tables has doilies on it.

"Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!" Yang said as walks up to Yang, pointing in her face.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss said as the door of the hall opened and Sun and Neptune entering.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked.

"We were thinking about it..." Weiss replied.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune said as Dante, Sora and Makoto huddled together.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun asked.

"Yep." Ruby said as Sora and Makoto carries Sun then placed him on Dante's shoulders who slams him down to the ground.

"Hey Sun!" Dante said.

"Was that really necessary?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." the trio said as Sun stood up.

"Next time I'll check if you are near the area." Sun said as he stood up. "So who's ready for dress up tomorrow?" Sun asked.

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Ruby said.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang said as Sora and Makoto steps forward.

"Just make sure you don't break them." Sora said.

"The Academy's infirmary can't house a lot of people." Makoto said.

"Haha very funny guys." Yang said.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked.

"Uuhhh... this?" Sun said as he gestures to his current shirtless outfit and Neptune steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Ignore him for he knows not what he says." Neptune said as Sun knocks Neptune's hand away.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun said.

"Yeah, we noticed." Yang said as she mirrors Ruby's and Weiss' looks of being told something extremely obvious.

"Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Sun asked.

"No actually, in fact she is okay with this." Ruby said.

"All right." Sun said. "So does she have a…" Sun was suddenly interrupted by Dante who slaps him with his right back hand.

"Don't even try Sun. For she already has a date." Dante said.

"Really now? And who that person might be?" Sun asked Dante.

"You're looking at him." Dante replied.

"You? You're Blake's date for tomorrow?" Sun asked.

"Yep." Dante simply replied before Sun starts laughing. After few seconds Sun stops laughing and clears his throat.

"Are you being serious?" Sun asked.

"Yes." Dante replied.

"But why would she say yes to you?" Sun asked.

"Well let's see…I was her childhood friend after my parent's death, I saved her numerous times also she did the same for me when we were kids and finally no one in this academy knows her better except me." Dante said before Sun's jaw hit the floor.

"Never mind." Sun said as Sora and Ruby walks towards him with each a grin.

"BURNED!" Sora and Ruby said.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys later." Sun said as he and Neptune leaves the hall.

"So where were we?" Dante said as they continue to decorate the hall.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale Unknown Clinic_

 _Time: 11:00 am_

In the center of the city there is a clinic that houses a doctor that has the ability to cure any illness and repair any form of injuries. This is what to be believed a work of Horrors as the Senate are concerned. As a response the Senate has ordered Koga and Rei along with team RRAT to deal with the matter as this Horror is believed to be a Madou Horror.

"So what is the plan again?" Takeru asked as he leans to a wall across the clinic.

"Rian will enter the clinic as a patient then used the special tool Priest Burai gave us to confirm the Horror. Once she gives us the signal we go in and cut him down for good." Aguri said.

"That plan is good, but I got one question." Ryuga said as he points a Koga and Rei who were also waiting by the wall. "Why are they here?" Ryuga asked.

"Orders from the Senate do not argue Ryuga." Aguri replied as Takeru raises another topic.

"So who's ready for the dance tomorrow?" Takeru asked.

"I may. Though I might go alone." Aguri said

"Not me, I'm not going." Ryuga replied.

"But why?" Takeru asked.

"Why would I go to a gathering that has no meaning to our job?" Ryuga asked.

"Because it happens once in your life." Koga said as he steps forward. "As Knight we must uphold our duties to hunt down Horrors. But that doesn't mean that we can't focus on other things. We should enjoy life as it is and make the most out of it. Otherwise you would be a brainless warrior who only follows commands." Koga said as Rei noticed Rian entering the clinic.

"Speaking of orders Rian just entered the clinic." Rei said as he pointed.

"Then we wait until she gives the signal." Koga said.

Rian enters the clinic with disguise as an elderly woman walking with a cane. As she walks in two female nurses assisted her to the waiting area. After a few minutes the nurses assisted her to the doctor's office.

"Good day madam." The doctor said as Rian nodded. "I am Doctor Damien Randall ready to serve." The doctor said.

"Doctor I have an unknown disease that needs to be taken care off. Can you help me?" Rian said as she talks with her disguise on.

"Can you describe when it started?" Randall asked as was about to write down the symptoms.

"Well it started for at least a week ago." Rian said Randall starts writing down. "Where people started disappearing after getting cured in this clinic." Rian said as Randall stops writing then stands up from his seat.

"What are you implying?" Randall said as he turns around and Rian now holding a gold bell in front of him.

Rian taps the bell which makes an eerie sound to Randall that reveals the malevolence hidden within his body signifying him to be the Madou Horror.

"Now that you reveal yourself perhaps I must as well." Rian said as she drops her disguise and pulls out her pistol and brush.

Randall then growled as he jumps out of his office as Rian starts shooting at him. Randall retaliates and starts shooting acid bullets from his mouth towards Rian. Rian was able evade and deflect on acid bullet with her brush to shield her then sends it back to Randall who got hit in the face. Randall then jumped out of his office through his window and landed in front of the clinic. Rian jumps out of the window and used a levitation spell to slow down her fall to the ground and safely land before chasing Randall.

After few steps Randall's movement was put into a halt as Aguri and Takeru jump over him and pull out their weapons. Randall then pulls out an axe from his back then rushed towards the duo. Takeru meets him in the middle while Aguri stays behind to fire arrows towards the Horror. Unfortunately for both Aguri and Takeru Randall was quick and skilled enough to both keep up with Takeru's strikes and evade Aguri's arrows. After a few rounds Randall threw Takeru towards Aguri which caused them to fall on their backs. Rian rushed forward and starts shooting at Randall who easily evaded the bullets. Rian jumps over Randall to regroup with both Aguri and Takeru.

"You two okay?" Rian asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Takeru said.

"But this guy is tough." Aguri said as Randall steps towards them.

"Now that you three know who I am, it is time to finish you both." Randall said as he raised his axe for the killing blow. Randall swung his axe downward but got blocked by Ryuga's scabbard before getting kicked to the chest which pushed him back a few steps.

"Sorry but your opponent is me!" Ryuga said as he rush towards the Horror.

Ryuga pulls out his sword then threw his scabbard towards Randall. Randal deflected the scabbard and starts trading blows with Ryuga. Ryuga was able to keep up even outmatch Randall in terms of speed. In just two rounds Ryuga pushed back Randall before performing a horizontal slash to gut which caused gold light released out of the wound of Randall. Just like his previous experience Ryuga was experiencing pain while being exposed to the light before it doused down.

"Not again!" Ryuga said before attacking Randall a second only to be kicked by the two nurses from the clinic. "So the two of them are with him after all." Ryuga said as he groups with his team.

"Humans. They cry and complain when they feel pain, they ask for help from doctors to ease the pain. We are here to offer our services as an art form, so why do you people interrupt my work? And how dare you insolent humans think you can stop me!" Randall said.

"Because in reality pain and suffering are also things that humans need." Koga said as he appears next to team RRAT. "When we feel it shows that we are alive, when we suffer it shows that we need to improve. They make us feel human, it's something that you Horror's don't understand." Koga said as he pulls out his sword then points it towards Randall.

"Golden Knight Garo. I knew that I felt a powerful presence nearby." Randall said.

"Demon Beast Lucius, it is time for you to get cut down." Koga said as rushed towards the Randall.

"Get him." Randall said as his two nurses rushed towards Koga who flips over them the heads toward Randall.

The two nurses were about intercept Koga but Rei trips them then confronts the nurses.

"Sorry ladies but you have a date with me." Rei said as he spins his swords then rushed them.

Koga and Randall commenced a blade lock before Koga pushes him back then delivered a few swipes from his sword. Randall swings his axe wildly towards Koga only to miss him before being pushed back again with his nurses.

"Damn you all to hell!" Randall said as he and his nurses transforms to their Horror forms.

Randall's form consist of a spiked body with large claws and large fangs in his mouth. He also has a demon face with two horns. While his nurses had winged arms and avian legs.

After seeing this all five Knights summoned their armors then transforms before rushing towards the Horror trio.

Aguri and Takeru to deal with one of the nurses while Rei and Rian take care of the other nurse both Koga and Ryuga to deal with Randall.

The nurse shoots feathers towards Aguri and Takeru which the duo evaded. Aguri shoots her down with one of his arrows before Takeru cuts down the Horror with his scimitar.

The other nurse used her speed to out maneuver both Rei and Rian, but Rian used her brush to ground the Horror before firing a few shots from her pistol. Rei rushed in and cuts the Horror in half.

Randall slammed his axe to the ground to halt the advance of both Ryuga and Koga before he rushed towards them. Koga blocked the axe giving Ryuga an opening to attack as he delivered a few slash which caused gold light to burst out of the wounds causing Ryuga to feel pain. Koga disarms the Horror before delivering a slashes before Ryuga stabs Randall by the chest killing him. But after the battle Ryuga was still in pain as kneels to the ground.

Everyone rush to him as they try to calm him down.

"Hang in there Ryuga!" Takeru said Ryuga was still in pain.

Koga and Rei steps forwards then pointed their Madou tools towards him.

"Zaruba!" Koga said as Zaruba unleashed a green flame blast towards Ryuga.

"Silva!" Rei said as Silva also unleashed blue flame towards Ryuga.

After few seconds Ryuga was able to stand up no longer in pain.

"What just happened?" Ryuga asked.

"We applied a spell to ease the pain." Zaruba replied.

"Why would you do that?" Ryuga asked.

"Because I don't want to see a fellow knight in pain." Koga said before leaving the area.

After dealing with the Madou Horror the group starts to return back to the Academy.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team RWBY Dorm_

 _Time: 7:00 pm_

It was the night of the prom and Blake was getting ready for the dance as she was about to leave the dorm with her outfit.

Blake wears a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress that is split up the right side and has a black collar. Translucent black mesh covers her shoulders, decolletage and back, and decorative black swirls cover the left side of the dress and continue up the left strap. The outfit is completed with black pumps, and she wears a teal bow as opposed to her usual black one.

As she was about to leave the dorm she heard a knock from the door. She opened the door and saw Dante who was now wearing his outfit for the dance.

Dante was wearing a red suit with a white long sleeve shirt within and a black vest with gold buttons, he also wears red pants and black shoes. He also had his hair combed back.

"Milady." Dante said as he bowed and Blake curtsey in response. "The dance hall awaits." Dante said as he extends his right hand. Blake takes the hand and the duo starts walking towards the elevator.

"So where are the others?" Blake asked.

"They're already at the dance hall waiting for us." Dante replied.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Blake said as they enter the elevator before the doors closed.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Dance Hall_

 _Time: 8:00 pm_

It was the prom and the dance hall has been full of people having fun in their own way. The DJ playing some dance tunes while some students dancing to them, the teachers as well were having fun at the same time making sure that the students don't do anything crazy.

Dante and Blake arrived at the dance hall and find Ruby, Weiss, Little Yang, Makoto and Aigis at one table and went over there and Ruby, Weiss and Little Yang greeted them.

Ruby wears a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stockings and pumps.

Weiss wears a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh, and she also wears white pumps.

Little Yang wears a formal suit with a polka dot tie with it.

"You guys made it!" Ruby said as Little Yang tackles Blake.

"Mama you're here, I thought you'd never come." Little Yang said as she hugs Blake.

"And miss a night like this? I would never do that." Blake said

"You two arrived earlier than expected. Good to see you guys." Weiss said.

"Well we didn't want to disappoint you Weiss." Dante said as Aigis and Makoto walk towards them.

Makoto who was now wearing a dark blue suit with a white long sleeve shirt along with a red necktie within the suit. He also wears pants that matches the suit.

Aigis was now wearing a sky blue dress with a short skirt. She also wears black long boots.

"Dante. You look fly brother." Makoto said as he gave Dante a fist bump.

"You too as well Makoto." Dante said as Makoto turns to Blake.

"Blake you look amazing today." Makoto said while bowing to Blake.

"Aw Makoto stop, you're making me blush." Blake said.

"It's all in good fun Blake. Because I don't want to get my ass kicked here by your boyfriend." Makoto said as Blake laughed then he heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fortune Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Acting like a true gentleman to his friend Makoto's power of the Fortune Arcana has strengthened.

As they meet up Koga and Kaoru arrived at the hall who were also wearing their outfits for the dance.

Koga was wearing a white suit with a red buttoned shirt and a white tie. He wears black pants and black shoes. He also wears Zaruba on his right ring finger.

Kaoru was now wearing a light pink dress with a long skirt and hair was tied back. She was wearing white heeled shoes.

The couple then approached the group.

"Koga." Dante said as he gave him a brotherly hug. "You made it brother." Dante said.

"I would not miss a night like this. It would be offensive for me." Koga said as Makoto walks to him.

"The Golden Knight has arrived ladies and gentlemen. Koga you look like your about to win an award my friend." Makoto said as Koga laughed.

"And what award would that be?" Koga asked.

"Most styling Hunter of the year my friend." Makoto said.

"Agreed." Koga said as Dante turns to Kaoru.

"Kaoru you look beautiful today." Dante said.

"Thank you Dante." Kaoru said as she curtsey and turns to Blake. "I can say the same for you Blake." Kaoru said as Blake nodded.

As the group were having fun Sora and Kairi arrived at the dance hall in their outfits.

Sora was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with gold edge of the sleeves and buttons along with gold tie. He wears white pants and black shoes. He also wears fingerless gloves to complete the outfit.

Kairi wears a pink dress with a long skirt, she has a white sash on her waist along with her hair tied to a ponytail. She also wears white shoes to complete her outfit.

Dante turns to the arriving couple and approached them with Blake.

"And of course our resident Keyblade wielders have arrive." Dante said. "Sora you look awesome." Dante said as he and Sora performed a manly handshake.

"So do you my brother, so do you…" Sora said as Dante turns to Kairi.

"Kairi, I can see why Sora chose you to be his date. You look great." Dante said.

"Aw Dante, your making me blush." Kairi said.

"Well he's not kidding Kairi. You do look great." Blake said as Kairi nodded as Makoto walks towards them.

"Now now Kairi. If I had a chance to pick you to be my date I would take it. But it would looks like you're already taken by somebody else." Makoto said as Sora punched him on the shoulder.

"Nice try Makoto." Sora said as Kairi laughed.

"You two are funny. I can see why you guys are partners." Kairi said as Makoto heard a voice in head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Chariot and Lovers Arcanas…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Having fun with Sora and Kairi has strengthened his power of both Chariot and Lovers Arcanas.

"Aigis where are the rest of your teammates?" Makoto asked.

"From what I heard, Vergil was about to pick up Yang and I have no intel on where Rei-san is." Aigis replied.

As they waited for the others to arrive at the party the entrance of the hall opened and Vergil and Yang enters the hall just in time of the prom with their outfits.

Vergil wears a blue version of Dante's outfit which is complimented with white leather gloves.

Yang wears a short, white, halter neck dress with a pale gray hem, and white pumps.

The couple then approached the group where they were greeted by Dante and Blake.

"Vergil. My dear brother you look great." Dante said as he gave a pat on the shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't like to disappoint you my dear brother." Vergil said.

"Yang you made it." Blake said.

"Well I knew that I was going to be escorted by my date so I have to look pretty." Yang said as Blake laugh and Vergil looks around.

"Has anyone seen Rei?" Vergil asked.

"Nope." Dante replied.

"Not at all." Blake said as out of nowhere some flipped over the group and landed on one of the tables.

The person was wearing a black buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up topped off with a black vest. The man was wearing black fingerless gloves, he also wears black pants with boots. The man has on his left hand a top hat as he spins it with his finger then placed it on top of his head then turns to the group revealing to be Rei.

"Good evening everyone." Rei said as he jumps from the table then walks towards them.

"Nice entrance Rei." Vergil said.

"Well I wanna try to one up you two." Rei said.

"That will never happen my friend." Vergil said as Koga and Kaoru walks to him.

"Glad to know that you make it Rei." Koga said.

"I would say the same for you Koga. And I see that you invited the princess as your date." Rei said as he bows towards Kaoru.

"It is nice to see you as well Rei." Kaoru said as the rest of group went over to them.

"All right that just leaves team JNPR now…" Dante said.

"And here they come." Ruby said as she points at the entrance before both teams' turns to that direction and saw team JNPR walking towards the in their outfits.

Jaune and Ren were wearing identical outfits while their partners wears different outfits.

Pyrrha wears a red off shoulder dress with a long skirt.

Nora wears pink shoulder less dress with a white skirt.

"Sorry were late guys." Jaune said as he waved towards the group while holding Pyrrha's hand.

"We were a bit delayed." Pyrrha said.

"Now that we're here let's get this party started!" Nora said as she raised her fist in the air.

"But let's not get too crazy. Our first mission is tomorrow." Ren said as Ruby pulls out her scroll and access its front camera.

"All right guys gather around!" Ruby said as all four teams with Little Yang being carried by Rei.

"We're ready Ruby." Dante said.

"All right." Ruby said as she raised her scroll and aimed it at them. "Say cheese!" Ruby said.

"CHEESE!" Everyone shouted as Ruby pressed the shutter button capturing the picture of everyone smiling including Vergil.

After taking a picture together the group then noticed that the song being played by the DJ was slow. Slow enough for couples to dance together. The couples takes the dance floor and start dancing with their partners.

(Insert Eyes On Me- Faye Wong)

As the song begins all the female dancers in the floor grabbed the right shoulders of their partners while the male paced their hands on the left hip of their partners.

 **Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar**

As the dancers were taking the stage Ruby heads to the table where the refreshments were located a grab a drink for herself.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Rei said as he gets a glass for himself.

"Yep." Ruby said as Makoto also walks towards them and grabbed a glass of punch.

"To the socially awkward." Makoto said as he raised his glass before clanging with the other two.

"Cheers." Rei said as they drink up and the dance continues.

 **My last night here for you  
same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you**

As the song was reaching the chorus Aigis was still at the table alone tilting her head back and forth as she follows the rhythm of the song. Little Yang then approached her.

"Aigis why are you all alone?" Little Yang asked.

"Because I don't have a date for tonight, nor will I ever find someone who will make feel loved." Aigis replied as Little Yang sat at Aigis's lap.

"Don't worry. Maybe someday someone will find you to be their partner." Little Yang replied.

"I hope so Little Yang." Aigis said as Little Yang shows her a drawing of all four teams and her in the hall. Aigis smiled then pats Little Yang's head.

 **Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are on dreamer**

After the chorus the female dancers' starts spin before being pulled by their partners then continues to dance. But this time the dance was becoming like a waltz before dancing slowly again when the lyrics come back on.

 **So let me come to you  
Closest I wanna be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you**

As the dance was still happening Sun and Neptune arrived with their outfits for the dance.

"You guys are late." Rei said.

"Yeah we know." Sun said.

"So who's dancing on the floor right now?" Neptune asked.

"Couples." Both Ruby and Makoto replied.

"So have you guys seen Blake?" Sun asked before the trio points towards the dance which Sun turns and saw Blake dancing with Dante.

 **Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming**

As the dance continues Sun was in shock as he was feeling a little jealous of Dante who was dancing with Blake.

"She really did dance with him…" Sun said before he was patted on the shoulder by Ruby and Makoto.

"Too bad Sun too bad…" Makoto said.

 **Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are on dreamer**

As the song draws to a close most of the dancer where exhausted but in return had fun.

(End Song)

As the dance was in a close Team RRAT also arrived at the prom wearing their outfits. Koga and Rei then approached them.

Ryuga now was wearing a black formal suit with white buttoned shirt with black pants and shoes.

Rian wears a black off shoulder dress with a long skirt with heeled boots.

Aguri wears a white suit with a black buttoned shirt along with a red necktie and white pants. He also wears his eyeglasses and white shoes.

Takeru wears a red long sleeve buttoned shirt with a black vest on top along with a black pants and boots.

"So you guys made it after all." Koga said.

"Wouldn't miss this night for anything." Rian replied before she pulls Ryuga towards her. "Even Ryuga agreed." Rian said.

"Is that so?" Rei asked.

"Well I'll try to follow your advice." Ryuga said.

"Well then." Koga said as he pats Ryuga's shoulder. "Enjoy the night my friend." Koga said as he went over Kaoru.

Ryuga and his team then enjoys the night with not only each other but also with the rest of the teams.

After a couple of hours of the party the DJ picked up the mic and stops playing music.

"All right ladies and gentlemen I hope you are having a good time?" The DJ asked everyone who responded. "Now I wanna have some people perform for us for a change. Any volunteers?" The DJ asked as musical instruments appeared at the stage.

Dante then calls Takeru and asked him a question.

"Hey Takeru can you play the drums?" Dante asked.

"Yeah I can." Takeru replied.

"Good can you come with me?" Dante said as Takeru nodded.

Dante and Takeru walked towards Weiss and whispered in her ear. After a few seconds she nodded then pulls Ruby who also grabbed Sora as well. The five entered the stage then picked up an instrument.

"Looks like we got our volunteers! The stage is all yours folks." The DJ said as Dante picked up an electric guitar, Ruby picked up a bass guitar, Takeru tunes up the drums and Sora with another guitar leaving Weiss with the mic.

"Ready guys?" Dante asked.

"Ready!" Ruby said as she gave Dante a thumbs up.

"Ready!" Sora said.

"You know it!" Takeru said as he takes off his vest and unbuttons the top button of his shirt while the crowd receives colorful light sticks by both Aigis and Makoto.

Dante turns to Weiss as she gave him a nod, he turns to the Takeru and gave him a signal. Takeru then hits his sticks three times before hitting the cymbals to start the song.

(Insert God Knows…- Aya Hirano)

Takeru and Dante then starts playing followed by Ruby as she strums her bass guitar. Weiss then slowly grabs the mic as Sora plays along with the trio. As they were playing students starts to head to dance floor including Rian, Yang, Kairi and Nora starts to jump simultaneously while waving the light sticks to the song as Weiss starts to sing and the rest of the group slows down as well as the crowd.

 **Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
gomen ne nani mo dekinakute  
itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
anata wa yurushite kurenai**

After the first part the four holding the instrument quickens the pace of the song.

 **Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu  
senaka mukete satteshimau  
on the lonely rail**

Takeru then hits the drums three times.

 **Watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...**

While the first chorus was happening the crowd was jumping along with the song while Dante revs up his guitar before Weiss then again grabs the mic.

 **Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
genjitsu tokashite samayou  
aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
anata e afuredasu Lovin' you**

Weiss continues to sing the second part while Dante was keeping up with before the second chorus.

 **Semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
egakinagara oikakeyou  
for your lonely heart**

At this part most of the crowd were dancing instead of jumping to the beat of the song.

 **Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou  
watashi kakugo shiteru  
kurai mirai datte  
tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
my wish kanaetai noni  
subete wa God knows...**

After the second chorus the band was playing a little slower.

 **Anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta  
awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara  
kizuato nazoru**

At this part Weiss was so into the song that she is showing more emotions when singing and the crowd was into it as they slowly raise their light sticks before the final chorus.

 **Dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...**

After Weiss sings the final part of the song Dante then rapidly strums the guitar before ending the song. The crowd were applauding the band appreciating the performance before the end of the song.

(End Song)

The band lined up and simultaneously bow towards the crowd before exiting the stage and went back to the others as the DJ resumes playing party music to keep the party going.

"Wow you guys were awesome!" Nora said.

"We sure nailed that one!" Takeru said.

"Yeah we did." Weiss said as Dante carries Little Yang and placed her on his shoulder.

"You guys rock!" Little Yang said before Dante puts her down.

"We already know that Little Yang. Now if you excuse me but I'm gonna dance with your mom now." Dante said as rush towards Blake.

Ruby walks out towards the exit to get some fresh air. Little did she knew Ryuga saw her and decide to follow suit.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Outside entrance of the dance hall_

 _Time: 8:30 pm_

Ruby went outside to get some fresh air after performing in front of the crowd. She strolls around then noticed by the Cross Continental Tower. A couple of guards knocked out and lying on the floor. She then decides to investigate and dialed the number of her locker to pick up Crescent Rose before entering the tower.

"What happened here?" Ruby said to herself before entering the tower.

Ryuga who followed Ruby was about to enter the tower before stepping on badge of one of the guards. He picked it up then placed it near his ear and closed his eyes and listened to the sound. He heard the sound of the guards battling not one but two intruders. He opened his eyes and drops the badge before pulling out his sheathed sword from his back before entering the tower.

"A Horror? Here?" Ryuga said before entering the tower.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Cross Continental Tower, Beacon_

 _Time: 8:35 pm_

Ruby exited the elevator and saw more guards knocked out. She cocks her scythe and starts walking slowly.

"Hello?" Ruby said as she stumbles upon her heels. "Is anyone there? Hello?" Ruby said as a woman wearing a black infiltration suit and a black mask stood up. "Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!" Ruby was cut off as the intruder produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby.

Ruby was able to evade the ice shards and rushed towards the intruder who pulls out two swords from her back and engaged Ruby in a fight. Both were able to trade blows and at equal footing, but after a few rounds when Ruby was about to use her semblance and attack the intruder from out of nowhere a web bullet hit Ruby's legs causing her to be immobile. She struggles to get out but to no avail. After a few seconds a woman wearing a business suit appeared out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry dear but I can't having you interfere in our plans!" The woman said before she rushed towards Ruby for the kill.

But out of nowhere Ryuga kicked the woman away from Ruby before freeing her from the web.

"You okay?" Ryuga asked as Ruby nodded. "Damn Horror I'll cut you down from where you stand!" Ryuga shouted as he rushed towards the woman.

The Horror then pulled out two giant daggers before trading blows with Ryuga. And after a few rounds Ryuga was able to deliver a horizontal slash towards the Horror which caused gold light to come out of the wound. This time however Ryuga was protected by the spell from Koga and Rei preventing him to resist the pain.

"So you're a Madou Horror then?" Ryuga said.

"Damn you!" The Horror lady said before transforming to her Horror form which consist a demon head and scaled body.

Ryuga then transforms to his armor and rushed towards the Horror. In a quick pace Ryuga blocked deliver a fast pace attack to cut down the Horror sealing her immediately. He reverted back to his normal form before heads to Ruby.

"What happened Ruby?" Ryuga asked.

"She escaped. And I didn't even recognize her." Ruby said as the door opened and the duo turns to it which happens to be General Ironwood.

"Well shit…" Ryuga said as he sheathes his sword.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it guys' chapter 24 of SOR.**

 **Sorry this had to be done for a long time, I had a lot of this to fix.**

 **So any way I'll be working on the next chapter.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	28. Chapter 25: Field Trip

**Hey guys VACman her today for Chapter 25 of SOR**

 **Now on this chapter focuses on the field trip but only on both Teams DKSM and VKRA's missions.**

 **This episode will also feature my own enemy elite squad known as Overlords of Hell where most of them are named after fallen angels.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 25 of SOR.**

 ** _SOR_**

 ** _SOR_**

Chapter 25: Field Trip

 _Location: Headmaster's office_

 _Time: 8:00 am_

After last night's events Ironwood, Ozpin, Glynda and Burai were at the office to further discuss the matter.

"They were here..." Ironwood said as he raises his voice. "Ozpin, they were here!" Ironwood said as she slams his fists at his table.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Glynda said.

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!" Ironwood said before turning to Burai. "And that creature that attacked one of the students, what was it?" Ironwood asked.

"A Madou Horror. A creature from the Makai realm, created for a sole purpose. To eliminate the human race from within." Burai replied.

"Are you saying that these Madou Horrors are working with our enemy?" Ironwood asked.

"I cannot say General. But I do know this, that they have greater schemes planned for all of us. We must be ready." Burai said as the elevator made a sound.

The elevator doors opened and Ruby and Ryuga enters the room.

"Come in both of you." Ozpin said as Ryuga noticed Burai was in the room.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Ruby said. "It wasn't me." Ruby said.

"And it certainly wasn't me." Ryuga said.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby and Ryuga. How are you two feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." Ruby said.

"Interesting. How about you Ryuga?" Burai asked.

"I'm a little pissed off if you asked me. How can a Madou Horror sneak in this place?" Ryuga asked.

"That is a concern that we must take notice." Burai said.

"Ruby and Ryuga, I feel it's appropriate to let you both know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Hunter is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." Ironwood said.

"Thank you, sir." Both Ruby and Ryuga said.

"Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've both rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin said.

"Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asked.

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby replied.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda said as she turns to Ryuga. "What about the Horror you fought, any ideas?" Glynda asked.

"Well the Horror possessed a former business women, who was possibly one of the wealthiest women in all of Remnant, until she got bankrupt and committed suicide. But the body was never found and thus she became the vessel of the Madou Horror." Ryuga said.

"Are you saying that someone is taking the bodies of dead people then used them as host for the Horror?" Ironwood asked.

"It's only a theory General." Burai said.

"A theory that needs to be tested." Ozpin said.

"What about our intruder?" Ironwood asked.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ozpin said.

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"And the ones collecting the bodies for the Madou Horror souls?" Ryuga asked.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the three together." Ozpin said.

"Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom." Ruby said.

"They may also lead us to hideout of where the Madou Horrors are coming from." Ryuga said.

"Are sure about this Ryuga?" Burai asked.

"It's only a suspicion Priest." Ryuga replied.

"Interesting." Ozpin said. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you two go and spend some time with your teams? You have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin said as Ruby and Ryuga bowed and started leaving the office.

"Any time." Ruby said before entering the elevator.

"Ryuga." Burai said as Ryuga turns to him. "When we get there don't do anything reckless." Burai said.

"I'll try Priest." Ryuga said as he bowed and enters the elevator.

"Please try and be ... discreet about this matter you two." Ozpin said.

"Will do." Both Ruby and Ryuga said before the elevator door closes leaving the four alone.

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Ironwood said.

"With all due respect General. But if they encounter the Madou Horror as Ryuga describe them, they will be eliminated without a sweat." Burai said.

"Is that so? Well let me remind you that I lead one of the most powerful military forces in Remnant, while you are a visitor from another world." Ironwood said as he steps forward. "May I remind you that I have lead Atlas to numerous victories in my career? So I suggest that you better not under estimate me or my men!" Ironwood said with angry tone.

"Let me ask you this General? How many of your men have encountered a Horror before? How many of your men have killed a Horror before?" Burai said as he steps forward. "Hunting Horrors is our specialty General. It has been an eternal war that I and other members of the Order whether Priests or Knights dedicated our lives to fight in. So do not make a point that I am just a visitor when my mission is still the same. Protect humanity from the evils of the Makai Realm. Which I can assure you that I can do a better job on both offence and defense. Unlike you a military general who thinks attacking the enemy is the best and only option available!" Burai said as Ironwood was about to pull something from his waist until Ozpin slams his cane on the table.

"That's enough both of you!" Ozpin said. "Now James as much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ozpin said.

"I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait—!" Ironwood was cut off as Ozpin abruptly stads from his chair.

"It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?" Ozpin asked.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Living Room_

 _Time: 8:30 am_

After meeting with Ozpin and the other professors Ryuga and Ruby heads to the living room where her and Ryuga's team were waiting for them along with teams DKSM and VKRA.

"What happened?" Yang asked as everyone gathers towards the duo.

"Well…" Ruby said as she told everyone what they talked about in the office.

"That was a risky move." Weiss said.

"It look liked she did well." Koga said before turning to Ryuga. "What did they asked you?" Koga asked.

"About the Madou Horror that infiltrated Beacon that's all." Ryuga said.

"They didn't asked you anything else?" Rian asked.

"Nope." Ryuga replied.

"I'm surprised that you didn't go crazy in there." Ruby said.

"I was too." Ryuga said before Makoto placed both his arms around the shoulders of both Ruby and Ryuga.

"Well at least you guys were able to hold your ground. Tell you what if you two are in any trouble just give me a call." Makoto said.

"Would appreciate it Makoto." Ruby said.

"I doubt that I need it. But if I might think about it." Ryuga said as Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…_ " the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Sun and Hanged Man Arcanas…_ " The voice said before fading away.

Proving his willingness to protect his friends has strengthened Makoto's power of both Sun and Hanged Man Arcanas.

Vergil then steps forward towards the duo.

"What did Ironwood thought about the Horrors infiltrating Beacon?" Vergil asked.

"He didn't believe at first. And by now I get the feeling that he wants to eliminate this Horror threat." Ryuga replied.

"I might have guess that he want to send in his army to clean it up." Vergil said.

"And just like any military goof that underestimates his enemies, he would fail." Dante said.

"I wouldn't agree to that. I mean General Ironwood is competent enough to deal with any situation. I mean he leads a powerful army in Atlas." Weiss said.

"Through brute force?!" both Dante and Vergil simultaneously said to Weiss.

"Well maybe not any situation." Weiss said as Rei pats her head.

"Cheer up heiress." Rei said.

As the group kept on talking Yang approached Ruby and showed her a cylindrical package the length of her forearm.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Yang said.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang said.

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Ruby said as she Ruby zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her.

The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. All five teams leans in, staring at it.

The animal barked twice causing numerous reactions to everyone in the room.

"ZWEI!" Ruby shouted as she leaps in the air and grabs the corgi.

"He sent a dog?" Blake asked.

"In a mail?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Yang replied as Dante, Sora and Vergil approached them.

"You're dad or your dog?" Sora asked as Dante and Vergil looked and nodded at each other before simultaneously whistling to summon their dire wolves who rushed in the room which caused Ruby to drop Zwei who lands on his feet.

The wolves slowly approached the corgi who tilted its head as a sign of his curiosity. The wolves then circled around Zwei before Hector approached the corgi then starts sniffing him. Then all of the sudden Hector licks Zwei as a sign that he is friendly. Weiss then carries Zwei.

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss said as she plays with Zwei.

"Just don't let him near my stuff." Blake said as Sora and Kairi along with Little Yang approached Zwei.

"Aw whos a good boy? You are, yes you are!" Little Yang said as she plays with Zwei.

"He is kind of cute." Sora said as Kairi plays along with Little Yang and Zwei as the intercom begins to make a sound.

" _Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater_?" Glynda said through intercom.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a few days." Weiss said as Zwei keeps playing with Little Yang.

"Look, there's a letter!" Yang said as she pulls the letter from the cylinder. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Yang said as a dozen of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Makoto asked as a can opener falls from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head.

"Well, that settles it! Come on guys, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said before she and Weiss starts leaving the living room.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you." Weiss said as she leaves the room along with everyone else leaving the room with Ruby and Zwei.

Ruby stares at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily as she thought of an idea.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Amphitheater, Beacon_

 _Time: 9:00 am_

Ruby enters the amphitheater while wearing a large backpack with other students. She then puts it down next to other students' luggage before rejoining her team, who are standing in front of Team JNPR. Dante stands next to Blake while he carries Little Yang then placed her on his shoulders.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do you're very best." Ozpin said before he steps away from the podium and the students begins to leave the amphitheater.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby said.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang said.

"But we have to make sure to watch our backs." Koga said.

"Agreed." Sora said.

"Hey have you guys seen Aigis?" Makoto asked.

"I am here!" Aigis said as Makoto turns around and saw Aigis now wearing a metallic vest with grenades housed in it.

"Where did you get that?" Makoto asked.

"Mitsuru-san sent it from Atlas. She stated that I need it now more than ever." Aigis said.

"Mitsuru-san sent it to you?" Makoto asked as Dante walks towards him.

"Is this the same Mitsuru Kirijo, who is the daughter of the head honcho of the Kirijo group?" Dante asked.

"The very same one." Makoto replied.

"Wow Makoto, you didn't told me that you were acquainted to a celebrity." Dante said.

"Well I want to keep a secret when the time is right." Makoto said.

"The time maybe never then." Dante said before Makoto punched him on the shoulder.

"You just have to wait my brother. Sometimes waiting for something can be worth it." Makoto said.

"And other times waiting for a while makes you anxious." Dante said.

"Whatever Dante." Makoto said before hearing a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…_ " the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Devil Arcana…_ " The voice said before fading away.

Improving their friendship even further has strengthen Makoto's power of the Devil Arcana.

After hearing about the announcement both teams try to select a mission.

"Let's check "search and destroy"!" Weiss said as both teams approached the hologram screen.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby said.

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake said.

"Sounds perfect!" Yang said as Ruby selects it and types in her team name. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.

"Wonderful!" Weiss said.

"How about "monster hunt" in Quadrant 9?" Makoto asked as Ruby types it on the hologram.

"Same result." Ruby replied.

"Damn!" Dante, Sora and Makoto said.

"Any other ideas?" Koga asked.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby replied.

"Well, that's one option." Ozpin said as he appeared before the group.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you eight will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin said as Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked as she gets smacked on the head by Weiss.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin said.

"Um... well..." Ruby said.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin said as he selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise. "Oh by the way, Saejima-san you and the other Knights have orders from the Senate." Ozpin said as gives Koga a red envelope.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby said.

"You can count on us." Dante said.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck." Ozpin said before leaving.

Koga then ignites the red envelope then Makai letters begin to form the order.

"Be warned unknown demons have been spoted outside the kingdom, take caution and eliminate them if possible." Koga reading the order before the letters dissipates.

"So the Order now has taken notice of these demons. Better watch your guard Koga." Zaruba said.

"I know. But I'm not the only one." Koga said as he turns to Team RRAT who also received the order.

As they were about to leave Yang approached Vergil by the entrance.

"So it's our first mission then…" Yang said.

"Be careful out there, I don't want to see you get hurt." Vergil said as Yang placed her right hand on Vergil's face.

"I'll be fine. You just watch your own butt." Yang said as Vergil holds her hand.

"I will Miss Dragon, I will. You stay safe." Vergil said as he takes Yang's hand off his face then heads to the exit to meet up with his team.

"Miss Dragon huh?" Yang said.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Beacon Grounds._

 _Time: 9:30 am_

Both teams have left the auditorium and meet up with teams JNPR and VKRA and are on their way to the airship that will take them to their destinations.

"Hey guys." Jaune said.

"So what did Ozpin said to you guys?" Nora asked.

"Nothing just a bunch of stuff." Dante replied.

"Like what?" Pyrrha asked.

"Can't tell you guys sorry." Koga said.

"But why not?" Jaune asked.

"We just can't tell you." Dante replied as Gonza approached both Blake and Dante.

"I will take care of Little Yang as you requested. She'll be safe at the mansion while you two are gone." Gonza said as the duo nodded.

"Little Yang I need you to be a good girl while were gone okay? I want you behave while you're with Gonza okay?" Blake asked.

"I will. When and you Uncle Dante will be back?" Little Yang asked.

"I can't say yet. But I will call through your pad and check on you." Blake said as Little Yang gave her a hug.

"Okay Mama. Be careful." Little Yang said before turning to Dante. "Uncle Dante take care of yourself." Little Yang said as Dante kneel down.

"Don't worry kiddo nothings gonna happen to me or your mom okay? And when we get back we're gonna get ice cream. Is that okay with you?" Dante asked as Little Yang happily nodded before hugging Dante. "All right see you soon kid." Dante said as he stood up and she went to Gonza before they head to the ships.

"So you watch yourself out there. That's an order." Blake said.

"Yes mam." Dante said before Blake kissed him on his left cheek before meeting up with her team.

Dante then regrouped with his team who were waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Sora said.

"Whatever." Dante said before he whistled Hector who immediately rushed towards him. "Well what are we waiting for?" Dante said.

"We just received new orders from Ozpin." Koga said.

"And those orders are?" Dante asked.

"We are to head at an abandoned city just outside the kingdom, to rendezvous with a Huntsman there to investigate the area." Makoto said.

"What for?" Dante asked.

"Rumor has it that there was an incursion between an Atlas patrol unit and a group demons." Koga said.

"Sounds pretty normal." Dante said. "What say you two?" Dante asked the other two.

"Aye!" Both Makoto and Sora said.

"In one of the reports of the patrol, it stated of a strange gateway was found in the area." Koga reading the reports form his scroll.

"How big is this gateway?" Dante asked.

"Let's just say a few meters tall." Koga replied. "Big enough to summon an army to invade Remnant." Koga replied.

"That we can't ignore." Dante said as Team VKRA approached them.

"So you four are gonna try and stop a demonic invasion on your own?" Vergil asked.

"Yep. What about you guys?" Dante asked.

"Well me and my team are tasked to take down a demon rumored to be located within the borders of the kingdom." Vergil replied.

"Anything else?" Koga asked.

"None. Told us to kill the demon then leave." Rei replied.

"That sounds suspicious." Sora said.

"And deadly. They said that the demon has powerful magic." Kairi said.

"So they want us to deal with the demon threat while the others focus on other things outside the kingdom?" Makoto asked.

"Affirmative." Aigis responded.

"When do we leave?" Dante asked.

"Now." Koga said.

"What is the name of this city?" Makoto asked.

"The report said that the city was inhabitable. But before the city was called…" Koga said.

"Legion. Legion city." Dante said.

"The Legion city?" Vergil asked.

"The very same." Dante replied.

"I'm sorry but what is Legion city?" Sora asked.

"Legion was one of the most powerful cities in all of Vale. It houses one of the largest libraries and archives in the history of Remnant. Scholars would always visit the city to add it to their knowledge. They also house one of the most powerful military forces only second to Atlas, they also have one of the mightiest walls to protect them from invaders. In short it is one of the most fortified cities in Remnant's history." Dante said.

"It's hard to believe that a city like that would crumble so easily." Sora said.

"And it did." Vergil said as both teams turn to him. "As someone was foolish enough to learn the usage demonic energy as source of power. And in a span of five months, the once powerful city is nothing more than a ruin today." Vergil said.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"Apparently one of the scholars there decided to replicate and construct an actual Hell Gate to summon demons. To capture and harness their powers for the city's benefit'" Vergil replied as Damien walks towards him. "And when the gate was fully constructed and activated, a horde demons poured in and killed everyone within the city. Men, women and children were killed mercilessly and the city was destroyed." Vergil said.

"What happened to the demons that walked out of the portal?" Sora asked.

"Well a certain trio of demon hunters stopped them and destroyed them all." Dante replied.

"I see. But what about the gate?" Kairi replied.

"It cannot be destroyed by the hunters, so you have to figure it out yourselves." Vergil replied.

"While you guys deal with the demon whose located at the border of the kingdom." Dante said.

"Fair enough dear brother. Please do take care of yourself." Vergil said as he and his team begins to walk away and heads to their ship. Dante then turn to his team.

"All right, who's ready for an adventure?" Dante asked as Hector barked with him.

"Enter a once mighty city and investigate the area?" Koga asked.

"Check if there are any survivors in the area?" Sora asked.

"And kill every demon on sight? Count us in." Makoto said as Koromaru barked in response. "Heck even Koromaru wants to fight as well." He added.

"Then let us take some names and kick some asses, because that's what we are good at." Dante said as he turns to his back. "And that's what we'll do." Dante said before he raised his right fist in the air.

"AYE!" The trio shouted and raised their fist in the air before Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Being encouraged by his team leader Makoto's power of the Fool Arcana has strengthened.

After having their team meeting Team DKSM walks towards their ship and head for Legion city.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Airship_

 _Time: 10:00 am_

As team DSKM waited to descent to their rendezvous point with the Huntsman outside the city Dante spins Ebony with his finger while waiting to arrive.

"So a demon manage to survive and all this time it's been hiding from plain sight?" Makoto asked.

"Looks like it." Dante said before he spins Ebony again before holstering it.

"And if that gate was opened an army of demons would appeared and destroy Vale?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Dante replied.

"And the only thing stopping them is us and Team VKRA?" Sora asked.

"That's one way to put it." Koga said as slightly unsheathes his sword.

"We faced demons before, nothing big about it." Dante said.

"Only this time we are going to be dealing with a demon gate and possibly a powerful demon lord along the way." Koga said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Dante asked as he felt the ship has landed. "We're here." Dante said as he stood up and the ship's door opened.

"Here we are kids, be safe!" the pilot said as Team DKSM exits the ship with the two dogs before it leaves.

"All right let's look for our Huntsman guys." Dante said as he and his team starts walking away from the area and heads to the entrance of Legion City.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Legion City Entrance_

 _Time: 12:00 pm_

Team DKSM arrived at the entrance of the once powerful city and waited for the Huntsman that was assigned for them.

"So how long are we going to wait?" Sora asked.

"Hours, days, weeks if we have too." Dante replied.

"That long?" Sora asked.

"We have no clue on who this Huntsman is, so we may have to wait that long." Koga said.

"Then we wait." Makoto said as he sits down on a log.

The team waited for at least an hour for the Huntsman to arrive at the entrance of the city. The Huntsman arrived who was wearing a brown cloak and meets the team.

"So you're the team send by Beacon then…" The Huntsman said.

"Yes we are." Dante replied.

"Then you arrived just in time." The Huntsman said as he removes the hood revealing to be a woman with black tied up hair. "The name is Dahlia, follow me." The Huntress said as she walks towards the entrance of the city. Dante turns to his team and gave them a nod before entering the city.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Legion City, Residential area_

 _Time: 2:30 pm_

Team DKSM and Dahlia arrived at a broken down house with the windows broken and the plants dead at the front of the yard. The group entered the house and heads to the living room.

"Please take a seat." Dahlia said as she starts to turns on the fireplace.

The team sat down in a circle while both Hector and Koromaru jumped on the couch and sat down.

"Glad that Beacon took this matter seriously and sends in a team of Hunters to help me." Dahlia said as she sits down.

"How long have you been here?" Dante asked.

"Barely one week from now. I was sent here to investigate on what took out the patrol unit that was sent here. Me and my team searched for any clue within the city. Then we found a giant gateway at the center of the city." Dahlia said as Koga took notice.

"What happened to the rest of your team?" Koga asked.

"Dead, when we planned to attack the gate, thinking that we could end it there. But among all the fighting that was happening a powerful demon appeared and killed the rest of my team. I was able to crawl away from harm leaving my team to die." Dahlia replied as she looked down.

"What did the demon look like?" Sora asked.

"It was at least eight feet tall with a red muscular body along with a long tail and spikes covering the chest, he was wearing a helm with wolf's fangs covering the face." Dahlia said as Dante became even more curious.

"Did he have a giant hammer?" Dante asked.

"With a spike on the opposite end? Yes." Dahlia replied. "Yes he does." Dahlia added

"Great our job just got even more interesting…" Dante said.

"Why, do you know this demon?" Makoto asked.

"The way she described the bastard signifies that the demon in control of that gate, is not just a normal demon. Its none other than Asmodeus the Spike Hammer." Dante said.

"You know him?" Dahlia asked.

"Yep, he's been evading me for the last two years. And even though the bastard is a complete brute, he's incredibly smart." Dante said.

"Who is he, and how powerful this guy is?" Sora asked.

"One of the deadliest demons from the deepest bowels of Hell. He is a members of the Nine." Dante said.

"The Nine what?" Makoto asked.

"The Nine Overlords of Hell. Mundus' death squad." Dante said.

"I have heard reports about them during my time in Atlas. They were able to kill twenty Knights during the raid on the Senate, when my father was still in duty at Atlas." Koga said.

"Wait a minute, who are these Overlords?" Sora asked.

"Mundus' handpicked warriors, who are deadly and devious on their own way. Each demon are named after their preferred types of weapons and tactics." Dante said as he stood up from his seat. "There's Abbadon the Ravenous Claw, Belial the Spear of Death, Azrael the Eternal Bow, Moloch the Phantom Mace, Lilith the Arcane Witch, Asmodeus the Spike Hammer, Caim the Sword of Vengence, Samael the Red Prince." Dante said as he clutches his fist. "And finally Mundus' favorite Lucifer the Fallen One." Dante said.

"I thought the one we fought in Beacon was one of Mundus' generals?" Koga said.

"Phantom is a general to his army powerful but abides by Mundus' rule, the Nine acts on their own will but still follows orders from Mundus." Dante replied.

"Has your father ever face them before?" Sora asked.

"Yes and it was bloody." Dante said. "He almost died imprisoning them, but now they are released from their cages and about to find out that captor is dead. Now I have a chance to take one of them down. " Dante replied.

"It won't be easy. This guy single-handled my team. " Dahlia said.

"It won't matter. Asmodeus will die tonight along with that damn gate." Dante said.

"Geez Dante you seem to be on edge on this one." Sora said.

"It's true that he's a powerful demon, but in fairness Asmodeus is respectable. Just like the rest of the Overlords. Well except maybe for Lilith, for she is a slut and tried to seduce my father for centuries." Dante said.

"So how do we close the gate?" Koga asked. "That we can focus on first." He added.

"Why not taking out Asmodeus, he may be the only source of power around here." Zaruba said.

"We already tried that and failed. He's just too powerful." Dahlia said.

"And I said earlier that it won't matter." Dante said as he turns to Dahlia. "Where is the gate located?" Dante asked as Dahlia stood up.

"In the center of town. But it is heavily fortified by demonic troops patrolling three blocks around the gate. As well as Asmodeus' throne is near the area." Dahlia said.

"That won't be problem. You'll find that we are capable of dealing with demons." Koga said. "It is going to be a fight, a fight that we'll win." Koga said.

"Yeah. We've dealt with tougher enemies before. This is nothing new to us." Sora said.

"This won't be a big deal for us. We're ready to send their asses back to Hell." Makoto said as Koromaru and Hector barked.

"He maybe powerful, but their strength is no match for determination. Asmodeus won't find easy prey on us." Dante said.

"I see why Ozpin chose you…" Dahlia said. "Then rest up, we best attack by night." Dahlia said as she lies down on the floor to wait.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Rendezvous Point_

 _Time: 3:00 pm_

Team VKRA arrived at the rendezvous point where they will meet with another Huntsman who's been tasked to take down a demon in the area. As they got of the ship they were greeted by a man with red hair wearing armor and holding a sword with an exhaust near the handle.

"Are you the ones sent by Beacon?" The man asked.

"We are." Vergil replied.

"Follow me then." The man said as he placed his sword on his back then walks towards a forest.

Vergil looked at his team and gave them a nod before following the Huntsman.

"When they say that they're going to send reinforcements they didn't mention that they would be sending children for this mission." The Huntsman said as they kept on walking.

"Well, sucks to be you then. You get to babysit us and kill demons at the same time." Rei said.

"If I were you, I would focus on the mission at hand and not on your jokes." The Huntsman said.

"So do you have any information about this demon?" Kairi asked.

"A she demon, with an armor made of bones of the warriors she have slain and a helm that allows her scarlet hair fall down." The Huntsman said as Vergil became curious.

"Does she wield a spear with a purple crystal near the blade?" Vergil asked.

"Now that you mention it." The Huntsman said before turning to Vergil. "She does." The Huntsman replied.

"Then we are not facing just any demon…" Vergil said.

"What do you mean?" Rei said.

"He is stating that our target is one of the Nine Overlords of Hell of the demon realm." Aigis said.

"The Nine Overlords?" Kairi asked.

"Mundus' favorite servants. Nine deadly demons that serve him in deceptive and brutal ways." Vergil said as holds his amulet. "When I was a servant of Mundus, I was tasked to oversee the Overlords actions. I make sure that they fulfill their purpose." Vergil said. "And the way he described the demon I'm guessing were going to face Belial the Spear of Death." Vergil said.

"Let me guess, she's using a spear as a weapon." Rei said.

"Affirmative. Belial is a dangerous opponent known for tactics and skills with her spear." Aigis said.

"Wait how do you know of this Aigis?" Kairi asked.

"I have data banks containing on the information of demons." Aigis replied.

"Naturally, she has this information to take down demons as well." Vergil added.

"But who would put all that information in her system?" Kairi asked.

"That I would not know." Vergil replied.

"Well then we have a fight in our hands then, I hope you can keep up." The Huntsman said. "My name is Marcus, I suggest you four keep up." The Huntsman said before resuming his walk towards the abandonned temple.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Legion City, Residential District_

 _Time: 3:30 pm_

As Dahlia and Team DKSM waited for night to arrived Sora and Makoto stand watch by the door along Hector and Koromaru to watch any demon activity in the area, while Dante and Koga wait up inside with Dahlia who was polishing her weapon which was a collapsible staff. Dante then walks up to her.

"So what happened after your team died?" Dante asked.

"I stayed here waiting. Waiting for the right time to strike." Dahlia replied as she polished her staff with more rage.

"You're determined. I'll give you that." Dante said. "But let me give you an advice." Dante said as Dahlia stood up.

"You. A Huntsman in training will give an advice?" Dahlia said. "Don't make me laugh!" Dahlia said with rage in her tone.

"Believe me when I say this, you're gonna need it. Because right now you're rage will be enough reason for your downfall." Dante said.

"What do you know huh?" Dahlia asked. "What do you of what I'm going through?!" Dahlia shouted as Koga turns to them.

"Because I've lost greater things in my life than you could ever imagine because of these demons. And believe when I say I've lost almost everything." Dante said as he stepped forward. "But I didn't given to anger, I remained focused, compelled and determine to face them. And I never let rage be my source of strength but only motivation." Dante said as Dahlia looked down.

"Then what must I do?" Dahlia asked.

"Let your teammates be the source of your strength, never let rage be your weapon, because they will know that they have already won." Dante said.

As the duo where having a conversation Koga sits down and waited. Until he noticed Zaruba was getting restless.

"Zaruba what's wrong?" Koga asked.

"Koga, I sense demons moving. Their just outside…" Zaruba said as Koga stood up.

"How many?" Koga asked.

"A lot." Zaruba replied as Koga turns to Dante then grabbed his sword.

"Let's have fun then." Dante said as he and Koga exits the house and regroups with Sora and Makoto.

(Insert SIN/Ace of Spades)

A group of scythe wielders appeared before them ready to attack. The team pulled out their weapons then rushed towards the attacking demons.

Dante cuts down four of the attacking demons before he pulls out his pistols then shoot down at least four demons before pulling out Rebellion and continues to cut down incoming demons. He then stabbed a trio of demons together before slamming them down to the ground before sending a shockwave of red energy towards an incoming group.

Koga unsheathes his sword from his scabbard then cuts down the heads of at least three demons before sharpening his sword with Zarbua which caused a shockwave that cause a group of demons to fall on their backs before he cuts them down. He then slides under a demon then cuts it in half before he pulls out his lighter then ignites his sword then quickly cuts down a group of demons rushing towards him in a fast pace before he swings his sword to extinguished it.

Sora flips over a trio of demons then used a lightning spell to electrocute them. He then cuts down three more demons before he sends a combination of ice and fire bullets towards an incoming group. He then threw his keyblade like a boomerang and cuts down a group before calling it back.

Makoto uses a pair of bladed gloves and punched a couple of demons before pulling out his Envoker. He then kicked a demon to the ground before punching the demon on the face with his bladed gloves.

"Samael!" Makoto shouted as he summoned the dragon Persona Samael of the Death Arcana.

A group of demons rushed towards him but Samael intercepted and unleashed a sphere of energy towards the demons which caused an explosion and destroying them.

Hector leaped in the air then lunged towards a scythe wielder then biting him on the neck. He then grabbed a scythe with his teeth then threw it towards a group and decapitates them.

Makoto throws a kunai at Koromaru who grabbed and starts slicing the leg of a few demons then cuts them down. He then summons Cerberus who unleashed a barrage of fire balls clearing the last of the demons in front of the house.

Team DKSM regrouped at front of the house as another wave of demons appeared before them. As they were about to rush towards the horde Dahlia jumps over them and slammed her staff to the ground causing a small quake which caused the demons to step back. She then removed her cloak revealing her outfit.

She was wearing a blue buttoned sleeveless shirt with the collar up with a white scarf around her neck, she wears dark blue shorts with a belt which contains a set of dust vials. She wears long boots with knee guards and fingerless gloves.

She then twirls her staff around before holding it backhanded then rushed towards the group of demons. She bashed a trio demons before she slams her staff on one demon then stabs on the demon to the ground, she then vaulted herself towards a group then kicked them and lands on her feet before being surrounded by demons. She pulled out a red dust vial then inserted it on one of the staff's holes which caused it ignite with flames at the ends of the staff. She spins her staff around to clear out the demons that were surrounding her. She then rushed forwards and continues to bash the demon horde with her flame staff until she clears out the area.

As she was about regroup with Team DKSM one more group of scythe wielders appeared before them ready to strike.

Dahlia was about to attack the horde only to be halted by Dante and Makoto.

"Homerun!" Dante shouted as Makoto summoned Samael who was charging up a sphere of energy and to sends towards Dante. Dante pulled out Rebellion from his back and build up enough energy at the blade.

The demons rushed towards the duo as Samael fires the energy sphere from his mouth towards Dante. Dante swung his sword at sphere which makes it more powerful and sends it towards the group of demons to finally clear the area.

(End Song)

The team regrouped at the front of the house along with Dahlia.

"I can see why Ozpin chose you four for this mission." Dahlia said.

"Damn right." Dante said.

"Well, they now know that we are here, we need to relocate our position." Koga said.

"Dahlia, do you have any other hideouts here?" Sora asked.

"Yeah we need to move, otherwise they'll hunt us again." Makoto said.

"I have another hideout. It's in the center of the city, I'll show you guys." Dahlia said as she walks away from the house.

"Shall we?" Dante asked his team as they nodded and followed Dahlia.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Broken down temple_

 _Time: 4:00 pm_

Team VKRA and Marcus arrived at the entrance of the temple. Where the demon Belial is rumored to be located. The entrance is heavily guarded by three giant demons carrying coffins.

"All right were here." Marcus said as he notice the entrance of the temple. "The defenses are tight, those demons would call for reinforcements if they have the chance." Marcus said as he turns to Team VKRA. "You all follow my lead and we will get in that temple." Marcus said. "We'll need a distraction to get in…" Marcus said as Rei jumped out of where they're hiding and rushed at the entrance. "What is he doing?!" Marcus said.

"Well you want your distraction? You got it." Aigis replied as she stood up rushed at Rei.

"They are mad." Marcus said before turning to both Vergil and Kairi. "Let's go." Marcus said as the trio stood up and goes around.

Rei sprinted until he reached the center of the area where the three demons can see him.

"Hey you ugly bastards!" Rei shouted as the demons turns to him and opened their coffins. "Yeah that's right. Come and get me!" Rei said as he pulled out his two swords from his back as Aigis runs next to him.

"Rei-san, is this the best option you can think off?" Aigis asked.

"Nope, but it's worth the try." Rei said as he spins his swords then holds them backhanded.

"Very well then, commencing demon extermination!" Aigis said as she opens her arm cannon attachment.

The demons opened their coffins and summoned a group of white cloaked scythe wielding demons that rushed towards the duo.

(Insert Louder/ ACE OF SPADES)

Both Rei and Aigis jumped backward to evade the demon's attack before lunging forward and counter the demon attack.

Rei quickly cuts down at least two demons before jumping on the back of one scythe wielder then cuts off its head. Rei sharpens his swords with each other before rushing towards another group of demons. Rei performed a heel kick on one demon before flipping over it then before cutting the leg of one demon then in quick succession cutting the head next before rushing towards the demon horde.

Aigis fires energy blast from her arm cannon while evading the scythe attacks from the surrounding demons. As she emptied a clip from her cannon, she summoned Palladion to protect her from demon attacks as she reloads her cannon. Aigis then jumps on Palladion and starts shooting at the horde before she clears out the area leaving the three giant demons that summoned the horde earlier.

The three demons opened their coffins and summoned another wave of demons this time in the form of demons wielding double edges staves appeared before the duo.

As they were about to attack the two Huntsmen spectral swords rained down upon them and pinning them to the ground. Before Kairi jumps out and cuts down the pinned demons before regrouping with Rei and Aigis. Vergil walks towards his team and pulled out Yamato from it's sheathe before the duo rushed towards the group of newly summoned demons.

Vergil teleports right behind one demon then cuts it down before he cuts down two more before he stabs one demon then used it as a shield to protect him from sand blast from the rest of the horde. He then continues to cut down more demons before he sends three spectral swords towards one of the demons holding a coffin pinning it to the wall of the castle preventing it to call for reinforcements.

Kairi was more on the defensive as she evades first the cuts down a demon with her keyblade. She repeats this process at least five time as she takes out at least four demons. She then fires fire and ice bullets to take out one of the demons carrying the coffins before cutting down more demons to clear the area again and regrouped with her teammates.

"That only leaves him." Vergil said as he points at the last remaining demon with a coffin.

The demon opened his coffin one more time and summoned a giant demon with a black cloak wielding a spectral scythe. The demon gave an ear screeching howl before rushing towards team VKRA. The team evaded and dispersed before landing. Vergil, Kairi and Aigis started shooting towards the demon only to do little damage. Rei rushed in and tried to deliver the killer blow until the demon vanished. The team look around the area for the demon. After a few seconds the demon appeared in smoke behind Rei about to attack him, only to be pushed back by Kairi as she used a wind spell to protect Rei. Vergil rushed in with Rei and stabbed the demon on the chest only to teleport away again. The team kept their guard up and waited for the demon to appear. After a few seconds the demon appeared and rushed towards the team who wear prepared to counter. Just as the demon got close Marcus jumped over them then punched the ground causing a geyser of water to hit the demon and push it back.

"Leave this to me!" Marcus said to team VKRA before rushing towards the demon.

The demon swung its scythe towards Marcus which was blocked by his sword. Marcus parried the scythe then delivered three swipes across the chest of the demon before it teleports away from Marcus. Marcus surveys the area waiting for the demon to appear. After a few seconds the giant demon appeared again and rushed towards him. Marcus then builds up a water ball with spikes. As the demon got close enough he threw the water ball to the demon which traps it to a sphere prison made of water. Marcus pulled the trigger of his sword to ignite the sword with blue flame. Marcus then rushed the demon cuts down the demon and the sphere prison in half at the same time. Marcus then regroups with team VKRA and about to confront the last demon with coffin.

The demon opened its coffin to summon one more wave of demons to confront the group. Marcus was about to charge the demon horde but Vergil and Rei stepped forward. The demons then rushed towards the group.

"After Image!" Vergil shouted as Rei sharpens his swords.

The two Hunters rushed towards the incoming demon horde to intercept them. As they got close enough both Hunters vanished which made the demon halt their advance in confusion. After a few seconds rapid slashes appeared them and stops their movements. Vergil and Rei appeared before them and slowly sheath their weapons. As the close their swords the demon were cut down along with the one with the giant coffin clearing the area any sign of demons.

(End Song)

The team regrouped with Marcus and noticed that the gate of the temple was slowly rising, opening the way for them.

"Looks like they are letting us in." Marcus said before he turns to the team. "Shall we?" Marcus asked as Vergil nodded and heads inside the temple to hunt down Belial.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Legion City, Apartment Building_

 _Time: 4:30 pm_

Team DKSM and Dahlia arrived to what seems to be a broken yet fictional apartment studio which is a few meters away from the commercial district of the city.

"We'll be safe here." Dahlia said. "Rest up, we attack in two hours." Dahlia said as Dante noticed the kitchen was still intact.

"Hey can we use this kitchen?" Dante asked.

"Yeah but I hate to remind you that there are no ingredients here for you to use in this place. Not to mention there are no open stores for you to get some." Dahlia replied.

"Leave that me." Dante said as he turned to Koga. "Koga would you kindly?" Dante asked as Koga nodded and he pulled out a charm then ignites it with his lighter that caused to create a smoke within the apartment.

As the smoke clears a wide array of ingredients appeared in the kitchen. Dante then takes off his coat then puts on an apron.

"Aright let's cooking." Dante said as he starts cooking for a meal for everybody.

"Count me in." Sora said as he takes of his jacket and puts on an apron and helps Dante.

"What are you two doing?" Dahlia asked.

"We'll take care of the table." Makoto said.

"I got the utensils." Koga said as he helps Makoto.

Dahlia was surprised on why Team DKSM were preparing a meal while in a mission to take down a powerful demon lord. All she can do is to wait and guard the entrance of the apartment. After thirty minutes dinner was ready and the table was filled with food ranging from a beautiful pot roast to sea bass and more dishes on the table. Dante and Sora took off their aprons and wore back their jackets before sitting down with Koga and Makoto. Koromaru and Hector sat next to the chairs of their owners while Dahlia was still in shock on what just happened.

"Dahlia, please have dinner with us." Dante said as Dahlia sat down to an empty chair by the middle of the table.

"What is this all about?" Dahlia asked.

"You never know in life when your last meal is going to be." Koga said. "So since were about to take on an Overlord might as well have dinner. For it may be our last." He added.

"You got to be kidding me right?" Dahlia asked.

"Nope we're serious about this." Makoto replied.

"So might as well join us for tonight. As we go to battle against Asmodues." Dante said. "So let's eat guys." Dante said as the team eat before attacking the demon gate.

Dahlia was hesitant at first but then decided to eat along with the team.

"So do we have a plan when we attack the gate?" Sora asked while eating.

"The gate is somehow powered by Asmodeus, but he can't be crazy enough to use his own power to keep the gate open." Dante said before drinking.

"How does he power up the gate then?" Makoto asked.

"Well each Overlord is given a special throne, where they enhance their powers. The throne provides energy and when sat upon they receive the energy from the throne." Dante said.

"So you're saying that Asmodeus is using his throne to power the gate to summon demons to serve him and this army to attack Vale?" Sora asked as he was eating.

"Yep. You just said it plainly." Dante replied before eating a piece of beef.

"So what's the plan?" Dahlia asked.

"Is Asmodues always near the gate?" Dante asked.

"No, every time I scout the area I always see him in the building next to the gate. Top floor watching as demons comes out of the gate every day." Dahlia replied.

"That gives me an idea." Dante said.

"And that idea is?" Makoto asked.

"He'll be expecting a Huntsman to face him. But he doesn't know who." Dante said.

"What do you have in mind?" Koga asked.

"You'll find out…" Dante said as they continue to have dinner.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Temple Entrance Hall_

 _Time: 5:00 pm_

After encountering the demons guarding the entrance of the abandoned temple Team VKRA and Marcus arrived at the Temple's lobby in search of their target.

"For an abandoned temple it sure looks like somebody's home." Rei said as he noticed the braziers are still lit.

"This temple was built to pray to an ancient god many years ago." Marcus said.

"But it was attacked by Grimm and the monks that were housed here are killed and devoured. A perfect place for demons to occupy." Vergil said.

"So if I were a powerful demon with a spear where would I hide in this temple?" Kairi asked.

"My best guess would be the main hall of the temple." Marcus said.

"Then let's head to the main hall and kill this Overlord." Rei said as the team slowly walks around the area. Little did they knew they were being observed by a certain demon within the shadows.

As the team walked around Damien begins to growl as he smell something within the shadows.

"What is it boy?" Vergil asked before he turns to the direction of where he was growling.

Vergil then slowly grabbed Yamato as he also felt a powerful and malevolent force within the darkness. After few seconds of waiting a spear was thrown towards him, but Vergil evaded the spear and pulled out Yamato from it's sheath.

"Ah you're reflexes are impressive as ever Nelo." The voice in the shadow said before a female demon with dark brown skin and eyes dark as night an armor made from bones appeared along with a helm where her red hair flows from the back of her head.

"Belial it's good to see you again." Vergil said as he stood up.

"You have changed Nelo. It would seems Lord Mundus is no longer in control of you anymore." Belial said as she summons her spear.

"And it would seems that you decided to hide here. I can sense that your power has weakened." Vergil said.

"You can blame your damned father for that. He thought he can imprison me and my brethren alone. But he was wrong, it was foolish of him to take us all on by himself." Belial said.

"But now you and the rest of the Overlords are scattered ever since the portal to the demon realm is sealed. Now you are all venerable to death." Vergil said.

"Is that so, well then I might as well kill you here then." Belial said before stepping back to the shadow where she came from. "Come to me then Son of Sparda, and face you death like a mortal." Belial said before vanishing from the shadow.

As Vergil sheathed his sword the rest of his team regrouped to him.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"I just met our host. She knows were here…" Vergil replied as a group of demons appeared before them.

"And it looks like they called in the welcoming committee." Rei said as he unsheathes his swords from his back.

"It looks like we have to fight our way in then." Aigis said as she loads her arm canon.

"Then we fight. Ready yourselves." Marcus said as the group rushed towards the demon group.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Office Building near the Gate_

 _Time: 6:30 pm_

At the center of the entire city lies the Hell Gate where every day demons pour out and gathered to for an army. From a few meters from it is an office building where Asmodeus watches from the distance.

Dante and Hector climbed up to the top floor of the building and headed to the head office. Dante kicked the door and saw a man in a suit observing the gate from his window.

"When my minions said that a Huntsman was coming for me, they didn't mention that they will send the Son of Sparda." The man said as he turns to Dante and Hector. "Well now if isn't Dante and his pet wolf…" the man said.

"Asmodeus it is really good to see you." Dante sarcastically said. "I see you lost weight. You've been working out?" Dante asked.

"Yes you can say that. I've been on a diet, humans are not that tasty for the moment." Asmodeus said.

"Yeah especially when you eat them raw, it ruins your stomach." Dante said.

"Indeed they do. But enough about me let's talk about you Dante." Asmodues said as walks towards the bar of the room. "Drink?" Asmodues asked as Dante nodded. "Aw come on if I wanted you dead that quickly I would have done it when you entered the room. The drinks here are not poisonous. I just want to have a friendly conversation with my killer." Asmodeus said as he walks behind the bar.

"Fine I'll have a scotch." Dante said as he sat down at one of the stools in front of the bar.

Asmodues gave him the glass of liquor and Dante drank it.

"So I heard you and brother were able to piss of Lord Mundus, twice." Asmodeus said as fills Dante another glass of scotch.

"Yep." Dante replied as he drank the scotch. "Let me tell you your master is really pissed about it." Dante said.

"True to that, you want another one?" Asmodeus asked as Dante nodded. "He demanded me and the rest of the Overlords to hunt you down and kill you both, but Lucifer told us to not rush and bide our time." Asmodeus said.

"I'll be fair to you, you guys listen to Lucifer more than to Mundus himself." Dante said. "Why?" Dante asked.

"Lucifer is our true leader, for he shows brighter side of us demons as we try to follow the ways of your father but unfortunately we were bound to serve, Mundus is cunt as he always focus on vengeance alone. If you ask me he's more valuable that Mundus himself." Asmodeus asked.

"You guys are really that close, huh?" Dante asked.

"Yes because we treat ourselves as brothers more than allies, we show respect and visit each other's sanctums for small talks."Asmodeus said before he drinks his glass of scotch."But that's not the real reason why you're here is it?" Asmodeus asked.

"You read my mind then." Dante stood up. "Shall we?" Dante asked.

"Just to let you know that this not personal for me." Asmodeus said as he jumps over the bar and raises his right hand as he summons a giant hammer with a spike at the other end. "Now let us begin!" Asmodeus said as he slams his hammer to the ground at the same time Dante pulls out Rebellion on his back.

The two rushed at each and collided at the middle of the room which cause a shockwave to destroy all the mirrors of the building. Dante and Asmodeus trade blows with no one gaining the edge in the fight with each blow the building was slowly getting destroyed until it finally collapsed forcing the duo to drop down near the gate where an army of demons begins to surround the duo and Hector.

"Leave him be. For he is mine." Asmodeus said as he begins to transform.

"Oh here we go." Dante said.

"Here me my enemies, I Asmodeus the Spike Hammer shall deliver you all to deaths!" Asmodues shouted as he transforms to his demon form which consist of red muscular body with spikes covering his chest, along with a tail form his lower back and hooves for his feet. To complete his form is a helm with wolf fangs that covers his face. "Now then Son of Sparda come and be reunited with you father." Asmodeus said as Date stood up and Hector stands next to him.

"Let's do this." Dante said.

(Insert Kalmah - Moon Of My Nights)

Dante and Hector rushed towards the giant demon Overlord who waited for the both of them. Hector lunged at Asmodeus first only to get backhanded by the demon and send him a few meters. Dante slammed his sword downward on the Overlord who simply blocked with the handle of his hammer then push Dante back then rushed him to attack. Asmodeus swings his hammer left to right towards Dante who was able to block most the attacks form Asmodeus. Amodeus slams his hammer downward trying to crush Dante. Dante tries to push back the weight and the force of the Overlord along with his hammer. After a few seconds Dante drops down to one knee trying push back the hammer. Asmodues again pushes down his hammer to slowly crush Dante. But then he noticed that the hammer was being pushed he then saw Dante being surrounded by a red aura before he gets finally pushed back. Dante then rushed towards Asmodeus then delivered a number of strikes before thrusting his sword causing Asmodeus to fall on his butt.

"Not bad Dante, it's what I expect from the Son of Sparda." Asodeus said as Dante leaps in the air to deliver a downward slash until a demon intercepted him protecting the Overlord.

"Dammit!" Dante said as he kills the demon before rushing towards Asmodeus who was still recovering. As he got close enough another group of demons halted his path.

"I said stand down!" Asmodeus shouted as Dante battles the group demons which caused the demon army that surrounded the fight to rush towards Dante.

Dante and Hector held their ground as the duo were able to cut down a total of fifty demons before being surrounded. As one demon lunged for the kill Koga jumped in and cut down the demon with his sword and regroups with Dante. After regrouping Makoto and Sora arrived and took out a few demons to aid their leader.

"You guys are late." Dante said.

"Well gave the signal a little late." Sora said.

"Yeah your right." Dante said.

"Dante how do you plan to take out Asmodeus with these bastards in front of us?" Koga asked.

"Simple, we fight our way through." Dante replied.

"Couldn't agree more." Makoto said as the team rushed towards the demon horde to reach Asmodeus.

"So that's his team huh? Impressive." Asmodeus said he then noticed Dahlia and Koromaru walking in front of him.

"Remember me?!" Dahlia asked as she opens her staff.

"I do. You're the member of that team I fought here for the first time." Asmodeus said.

"Then you know why I'm here?" Dahlia asked.

"I know, but let me warn you. I won't be responsible for what will happen to you." Asmodeus said as tighten the grip on his hammer.

"Shut up!" Dahlia shouted as she and Koromaru rushed towards the Overlord.

As she was about to slam her rod towards Asmodeus she was caught by the Overlord. Little did he knew that Koromaru summoned Cerberus to pounce Asmodeus which he succeeded causing him to let Dahlia go. After recovering Dahlia inserted a yellow Dust to her staff which caused it to release electricity from both ends of her staff. Asmodeus removes Cerberus of his arm then prepares to defend himself from Dahlia's assault. Dahlia unleashed a barrage of strike with each one lightning bolts hits the defense of Asmodeus. But each attack that Dahlia delivers Asmodeus blocks them all. Dahlia steps back about to deliver a lightning thrust which was blocked by Asmodeus with his left hand, he then grabs the staff which was still being held by Dahlia and lifts her in the air then swings his hammer towards her. Dahlia was able to block the hammer with her aura but the force of the swing sends her towards Dante and the rest of his team.

"Well that went well." Dante sarcastically said.

"You're plan sucks!" Dahlia said as she takes out a demon.

"Well it's not my fault that you didn't follow the plan to the letter!" Dante said as he cuts down a demon.

"Another time you two, we need a new plan. Any ideas?" Koga asked as he cuts down a demon.

Dante then noticed demons coming out of the gate and Asmodeus' black throne powering the gate to keep it open.

"Okay, new plan. Sora take Makoto and Koromaru with you and close that gate, while the rest of us will deal with Asmodeus." Dante said.

"How do we close the gate then?" Makoto asked.

"We destroy the throne powering it only then the gate will be close." Sora said.

"Alright we move on three then. Get ready." Koga said. "THREE!" Koga shouted as the team dispersed and heads to their task.

Sora and Koromaru cut their way through opening a path for Makoto who pulls out his Envoker to summon a Persona.

"Ose!" Makoto shouted as he summons Ose the leopard warrior of the Fool Arcana.

Makoto then orders Ose to cut down the remaining hindering their path to the Hell Gate. Koromaru also summoned Cerberus to burn down the remaining demons surrounding them.

The trio then arrived at throne to destroy it and shut down the Hell Gate for good. Dante then noticed that trio has arrived and ready to give them an order.

"Shooting Star!" Dante shouted as Sora transforms to his Wisdom form.

Makoto then orders Ose to leap in the air as high as the moon then dive down towards the throne. Sora then leaps in the air and hops on Ose's back and starts shooting at the throne. After firing enough shots Sora fires a flame bullet and aimed it at Ose's swords before jumping of its back. Ose descends faster towards the throne like a meteor about to impact the ground at the same time Koromaru summons Cerberus and orders it to unleash a barrage of fire at the throne destroying it and depowering the Hell Gate causing all the demons that were summoned by the gate to be destroyed.

"Huh. You destroyed the Gate, no matter." Asmodeus said as he slams his hammer to the ground causing a small earthquake. The trio evaded the quake then rushed towards the Overlord and started trading blows.

Dante and Koga slammed their swords towards Asmodeus giving Dahlia an opening for an attack as she thrust her staff at Asmodeus' chest causing him to fall on his back. Dahlia then inserted a purple dust vial then rushed towards the Overlord. She then slams her staff on the hammer which caused him to step back due to the force of the staff. She then deliver precise strike at his hooves causing him to fall on his face. She then aimed for the head for the head to finish the fight, but she was caught by Asmodeus as he grabs her by the throat then raised her up. Dante and Koga rushed in to try and save Dahlia only to be sent a few meters by Asmodeus' tail. As they tried to get up a group of demons hindered their path.

(Song Pause)

"You fought bravely girl." Asmodeus said as Dahlia struggles to break free from Asmodeus' grasp. "But now you must face death like a warrior. Like how you face life." Asmodeus said as he points the spike of his hammer right at Dahlia's heart.

"No!" Dante said as he and Koga kills the last few demons then immediately rushed to aid her.

But as soon as they get close enough Asmodeus stabs Dahlia by the heart. He then lay her down to the ground then face the duo.

"Dahlia!" Dante shouted as he went to her and applied pressure to the wound. "Hang in there. Don't you die on me woman!" Dante said as Koga helps him.

"Dante the wound is too deep. We won't make it." Koga said as Dahlia grabs Dante's hand.

"It's alright…I did all I could…now you have to finish this…once…and…for…all. Do it for my team…do it for the people that died here…do it for me." Dahlia said as she gasp for before she lets go and closed her eyes as she embraced death.

Dante then removes his hand from the wound then placed her staff on her chest.

"May the winds guide you safety to your team. Huntress of Remnant." Dante said before he turns to Asmodeus.

"Forgive me Dante, for it has come down to this." Asmodeus said he readied himself for one final fight. "She is one tough woman, a proud warrior." Asmodeus said.

"I know. But this is the way of life, and she has reached the end proudly." Dante said as Hector and Koga walks next to him.

"Then you know that surrender and retreat are not in our vocabulary. One of us will fall, the other will rise." Asmodeus said.

"Sora Makoto watch her body." Dante said as Makoto nodded.

"In the name of the Overlords of Hell, I will be victorious!" Asmodeus shouted as he slams his hammer to the ground.

"For the people of Legion city and for Dahlia's soul. We will prevail!" Dante said as he Koga and Hector rushed towards the Overlord who stood his ground and waited.

(Resume Song)

As they got close enough the trio then trade blows with the Overlord for at least a minute before they step back. Asmodeus then builds up enough energy from his body to unleash an aura for one last round. Koga then transforms to his armor then rush towards the Overlord. Dante then looked at Hector who was growling and releasing aura. Dante then realize on what he must do.

"Let's do this then boy." Dante said as Hector barked in response.

Dante then transformed to his demon form at the same time Hector also transformed as well which consist of black fur with larger fangs and sharper claws. After transforming the duo rushed in and aid Koga. Koga held his ground and was able to survive the onslaught of attacks from the Overlord. Dante then steps in helps his partner while Hector lunged at Asmodeus then delivered a few scratches at chest making him to disarms the Overlord of his hammer before jumping off giving an opening for the duo. As they deliver powerful strikes weakening the Overlord to his knees.

"Knight's Pierce!" Dante shouted as Koga summons Goten and hops on his back.

Dante then hurls his sword towards Asmodeus which hit him by the chest. Goten stomps the ground causing Koga's sword to transform to its horse slaying form. Koga then leaps in the air with his giant sword then threw it towards Dante who caught then slams it downward on top of Asmodeus. But as soon Dante was about to deliver the killing blow he stopped and looked at Asmodeus.

"This is it then, I have no regrets." Asmodeus said as he was ready to face death.

"Farewell Spike Hammer for you have fought honorably." Dante said as he stabs Asmodeus on his chest ending the fight as well. At the same time the Hell Gate crumbles to nothingness.

(End Song)

Dante, Koga and Hector reverted back to their normal forms and regrouped with Sora and Makoto who were still guarding Dahlia's body.

"She's safe…" Sora said.

"What do we do with her?" Makoto asked.

"Find some wood, I'll watch her body." Dante said as trio dispersed leaving Dante and Hector with Dahlia.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Temple Main Hall_

 _Time: 8:30 pm_

After fighting their way through the temple team VKRA and Marcus arrived at the main hall of the temple where Belial awaits for them from her throne. The team then arrived about to confront the female Overlord.

"Welcome Huntsmen of Vale, to my domain. Here you will face death honorably by my hand." Belial said while she sits on her throne.

"I see that you brought your throne with you, but it won't matter. You will fall here today." Vergil said as he pulls out Yamato from his sheath then rushed towards Belial only to be intercepted by a duo of headless armored demons with swords and shields.

"That is if you can make it to me." Belial said as another group of the headless demons appeared.

"So be it!" Vergil said as he cuts down two of the headless demons then regrouped with his team and Marcus.

(Insert HammerFall - Hero's Return)

The headless demon rushed forward about to attack the team. Kairi and Aigis stepped forward and started firing towards the incoming demons.

"Gather!" Kairi shouted as she unleashed a magnet spell to pull in a group of demons in the air before being cut down in half by Vergil and Rei.

Aigis then leaps over them and fires her arm cannon towards the group of demons before summoning Palladion to assist her. The rest of the group then dispersed and starts clear out the main hall of any demons protecting the Overlord.

Vergil, Damien and Marcus quickly cuts down the demons hindering their path then rushed towards the Overlord. But as soon as they got close enough a barrier of lightning blocks their between them and Belial. They stepped back and tries to regroup with the rest of the team until another barrier of lightning then blocks their path trapping them while the rest of the team continues to clear out the main hall. After a few minutes the barrier that was between them and Belial begins to dissipate opening a path for them to attack Belial.

"Now is the time." Belial said as she stood from her throne and grabs her spear.

"For the humans that died here. I will avenge them!" Marcus shouted.

"Marcus Trevor. I should have known that it would have been you who sent that request." Belial said as she spins her spear. "Are you here for vengeance or is it your duty to eliminate?" Belial asked.

"It doesn't matter if its duty or revenge demon. I will eliminate you here and now!" Marcus shouted as he rushed at the Overlord.

Marcus slams his sword downward towards Belial who blocked before pushing him back and sends him to a wall. Then pins him with another spear leaving Vergil and Hector to deal with.

"And now that he is out of the way. It's just you and me Vergil." Belial said as she walks towards him.

"Agreed. This fight is between us now." Vergil said as Belial stabs her spear to the ground as she absorbs energy in the area.

"I Belial the Spear of Death shall vanquish the Son of Sparda!" Belial said as she prepares for battle.

"Then come at me Overlord, and prove your claim!" Vergil shouted as he and Damien rush at Belial.

Belial sends Damien back leaving Vergil to fight the Overlord first, the duo starts trading blows with each other. But due to her length of her spear Belial gained some distance forcing Vergil back. After gaining some separation between them Belial thrust her spear towards Vergil only to miss as he uses his quickness to counter her range. Vergil then sends three spectral swords towards her which she deflected easily. Vergil again sends another trio of spectral swords at Belial which she easily deflected, little did she knew that Vergil used this as a distraction to get close enough. And soon enough Vergil got close and delivered a series of strike at Belial before sending her towards her throne.

"Not bad boy. I can see that your skills have improve." Belial said.

"I can say the same to you." Vergil said as he sheaths his katana. "But now the games must end. I have come here to eliminate you and that is what I will do!" Vergil said as he rushed towards Belial.

Belial threw her spear towards Vergil who simply jumped over then rushed towards Belial. Belial calls back her spear which was at the direction of Vergil which he easily deflected. Belial grabbed the spear then immediately rushed towards Vergil as they trade blows again for at least a few minutes before Belial sends Vergil near her black throne.

Vergil was about to stand until he noticed that the throne was powering the barriers between him and his team who were still taking out demons on their part. Belial then noticed what Vergil had in mind then threw her spear again at Vergil. Vergil immediately destroys the throne then threw back the spear which was caught by Belial.

Belial then saw the barrier dissipating opening the way for the rest of team VKRA to regroup with their leader.

"You guys are late." Vergil said.

"We had to deal with the host's hospitality." Rei said as another group of demons appeared before them at the same time Marcus and Damien regrouped with the team.

"So what's the plan?" Marcus asked.

"Rei, Aigis you two clean up the area while we deal with Belial. Now go!" Vergil said as the group break off to tasks.

Rei and Aigis then focused on the demons near the entrance.

Rei cuts down a few demons before summoning his armor to eliminate most of the demons. He then forms the symbol of sigil before summoning his own Makai horse.

"Ginga!" Rei shouted as he summoned his silver metallic horse Ginga before hopping on it's back.

As Ginga gallops around the main hall Rei cuts down every demon that stands in their way. Ginga stabs one demon with his spike helm giving a chance for Rei to cut down. Ginga then leaps in the air then stomps the ground sending most of the demons in air. Rei then interlocks his swords then throws it like a boomerang killing all the demons in his area.

Aigis initiated her Orgia mode and unleashed a barrage of flame shots from her arm cannon towards the last group of demons. She then summons Palladion and orders her to unleash a heat wave towards at the remaining group of demons before regrouping with the rest of the team who are still fighting Belial.

The trio traded blows with the Overlord who was having a difficult time to defend herself. Simultaneously Vergil and Kairi swung their weapons towards Belial which caused to lose balance giving Marcus an opening as he summons a water hand from the ground which grabs her then gets slammed to the ground. Marcus then ignites his sword then rushed the recovering Overlord. As he was about to slam his sword Belial breaks free of the water trap and blocked the sword with her right hand. She then grabbed the sword which Marcus still has a hold to it then threw him to a nearby wall. She then grabs her spear then confronted team VKRA who regrouped.

"If it comes down to this then so be it!" Belial said as stabs the ground and absorbs the energies in the area.

"You've gone mad Belial. You know that this will kill you." Vergil said.

"It is the way of the Overlords. Victory or death that is our law!" Belial said as she prepares for one final round.

"So be it. Steel yourself then Overlord, I expect a proud fight from you!" Vergil said as he and Kairi steps forward.

"Then come Son of Sparda, fulfill your destiny!" Belial said as Vergil and Kairi rushed the Overlord.

Both slammed their weapons on the Overlords spear which emitted a shockwave sending the duo back.

After recovering Kairi's body begins to emit a bright and ready to release this energy.

"Light!" Kairi shouted as she transforms to her Master form which her outfit now consist of the colors yellow and black. She also wields two keyblades which were the Destiny's Embrace and the Gull Wing keyblades as they rotate at the palm of her hands.

"Damien!" Vergil shouted as Damien jumps next to him. "It's time boy." Vergil said as he and Damien also transforms to their demon form where Damien's fur is now dark blue with sharper claws and fangs.

After transforming Vergil, Kairi and Damien lunged at Belial simultaneously for one final round.

Kairi interlocks her keyblades then threw it towards the Overlord who easily blocks it then sent back at her she then traded blows with the Overlord for a few seconds and Kairi had the advantage she needed and force Belial on the defensive. However Belial was able to push back Kairi and gained distance. But doing this gave Vergil and Damien an opening and the pet and owner delivered multiple strikes causing the demon Overlord let go of her spear.

"Nifleheim!" Vergil shouted as Kairi stabbed the ground with her Gull Wing to freeze Belial on her spot.

Vergil then rushed towards the Overlord not before Kairi infuse the blade of his sword with a freezing attribute to it. Kairi then joins Vergil and simultaneously delivers horizontal slashes to Belial who was still trapped on the ice prison ending the fight.

"Well…done Vergil…well done." Belial said as she falls to the ground facing her death.

(End Song)

All the members of Team VKRA reverted back to their normal forms and regrouped with Marcus.

"Impressive, all of you. You'd make an amazing team." Marcus said as he placed his sword on his back.

"Let's get out of here, I want to get some sleep." Rei said.

"Agreed. I will give my evaluation to Ozpin then. It has been an honor fighting with all of you." Marcus said as he bowed.

"The honor has been ours Marcus." Vergil said as he and his team also bowed in response before leaving the temple.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Legion City square_

 _Time: 9:30 pm_

At the center of the city Sora and Makoto just finished making a bed of wood before Dante and Koga who were carrying Dahlia's body placed her in the center of wood. Dante then slowly placed her staff at her chest before putting both of her hands on it. Both Huntsmen then leaves the body to stand next to Makoto and Sora.

"She was a good warrior." Sora said.

"Indeed she is." Makoto said.

"She fought hard and well." Koga said as he ignites a torch with his lighter.

"Now she will reunite with her team. May she peace with them." Dante said as he grabbed the torch and throw at the wood causing it to burn her body. "Let's go." Dante said to his team as they begin to leave the once mighty city and return to Beacon.

But before they leave Dante turns back one last time at the burning corpse before resume walking again.

As they reached the entrance to the city a transport ship arrived about to take them back to Beacon.

"What happened to the Huntsman?" the pilot asked as Dante ignored and took his seat.

The pilot then realized that the team were tired and decided to leave the area.

* * *

 ** _SOR_**

 ** _SOR_**

 **There you have it folks that was chapter 25.**

 **This one is a pain to type but I hope it is worth it.**

 **Now next chapter will focus on the Breach of Vale with a small twist.**

 **This has VACman signing off…**


	29. Chapter 26: Breach

**Hey guys VACman here today for Chapter 26 of SOR**

 **So basically this chapter focuses on the Breach episode of RWBY and a little interaction between Dante and Little Yang.**

 **So here it is Chapter 26 of SOR**

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 26: Breach

 _Location: Headmaster's office_

 _Time: 10:00 am_

After mission at Legion City Dante gave Ozpin a full debrief of their mission with the Huntsman they worked with. Along with the details on the Overlords.

"Is that all then?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes headmaster." Dante said while looking down.

"Dahlia was a good woman, a fierce warrior. I'm glad you gave her a proper burial…" Ozpin said as he looks down.

"But now is not the time for mourning." Glynda said.

"Indeed, now that these Overlords have appeared." Ironwood said.

"A threat hidden to us for a long time." Ozpin said.

"Then we have no choice I will send out every unit to search every corner of Remnant to find these Overlords." Ironwood said.

"Do that and you'll look like a dumbass trying to find them. They won't reveal themselves to you or your special military." Dante said.

"What makes you say that?" Ironwood asked.

"Let me give you a hint. They are smart, vicious and brutal." Dante said as he walks towards to Ironwood. "And even if your grunts find them they would likely get killed, so you better think of your plan a little better General." Dante said as Ironwood steps in front of him. "Send as many Huntsman you can against them they will be lambs to the slaughter when they face one of them. Their blood will be in your hands General." Dante said.

"Watch your tongue student. You are speaking to the headmaster of Atlas academy." Ironwood said.

"Or you'll do what? Have me publicly executed in front of my friends or arrest me because I think more logically than you right now. What are you going to do about it James?!" Dante said with a little rage as his body begins to emit red aura.

"Dante calm down!" Ozpin said as he steps forward and pushed him back and slowly the aura dissipates.

"I'm sorry about that headmaster." Dante said.

"Dante I know your tired and angry. So I suggest that you take a rest with your team which you earned." Ozpin said.

"Excuse me then headmaster." Dante said as he bowed then left the office.

"You need to control you students Ozpin. They may step on the line." Ironwood said.

"If you treat them like soldiers then they are bound to James." Ozpin said.

"But-" Ironwood said as he was cut off.

"No James, you do not know him as I do. That's why I will deal with this matter myself." Ozpin said. "We'll speak about this another time." Ozpin added.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team DKSM dorm_

 _Time: 1:00 pm_

After meeting with Ozpin at his office Dante decided to be alone in their dorm and rest up with Hector. But before he was about to lie on his bed he decided to hit the punching bag and gave it a few hits. He then delivered another set of punches until he unleashed a fury of punches as each punch gets stronger as he starts punching with anger until he unleashed a powerful that punched a hole on bag. He then heard a knock from of his door and opened it and saw Kairi.

"Hey Dante?" Kairi said.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" Dante asked.

"I was looking for Sora and…" Kairi said as she noticed that Dante's hand were bleeding. "You're bleeding!" Kairi said before she takes off the gloves and saw Dante's hands were busted. "Come on." Kairi said as she pulled Dante into the bathroom and starts cleaning the wound.

"You didn't need to do this." Dante said as he groans at the pain.

"Oh shut up, this is just too much." Kairi said as she starts to wrap the hands. "I heard what happened to your mission. We know that you're angry, but you don't need hurt yourself just to show your anger." Kairi said as she finished wrapping the wounded hands. "You need to calm down and focus." Kairi said as she finished wrapping.

"Thanks for that. But really you didn't need to do this." Dante said.

"Of course I do. I'm friend you idiot so stop complaining." Kairi said as she was about to leave the dorm until she noticed smoke rising from the city.

"You don't think…" Dante said.

"I think I do, come on!" Kairi shouted as she rushed out of the dorm while Dante whistled Hector and followed Kairi.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale Pavilion_

 _Time: 3:30 pm_

Team RWBY is surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signalling the Grimm to attack. Ruby Rose plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang Xiao Long propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground. Blake Belladonna slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss Schnee slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora Valkyrie flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.

"Nora Smash!" Nora shouted after killing the King Taijitu.

Nora then regrouped with her team.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha said as she, Nora and Ren rushed towards the horde.

"Okay, who's first?" Jaune said as he turns around to notice a giant Ursa standing behind him. "Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before..." Jaune said before Jaune slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. Pyrrha smiles, as she notices his improvement. A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias arrive, flashing their badges.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun said.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune said as they show their badges.

Then a fleet coming from the Atlesian Military appeared from the sky, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signaling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. Emerald then pulled out her weapons which fired Dust particle lasers at the Grimm. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290.

(Insert RWBY- Caffine)

An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Peter Port. As Yatsuhashi Daichi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alistair respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

"Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." Coco said as she gives Fox a light pat on the butt as she approaches a large Beowolf. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." Coco said as she spits. "Prepare to die." Coco said after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more Beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet steps forward, about to open her box.

"Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here." Coco said to Velvet before she transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores. Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Glynda Goodwitch used her telekinesis to try and block the hole where the Grimm are coming from.

Until a Death Stalker appeared and reopened the hole and jumps out with another horde of Grimm behind filling the pavilion with more Grimm.

The students regrouped with their teachers about to face the Grimm horde.

"Great more Grimm." Ruby said as she cock back her scythe.

(End Song)

As the first group of Grimm are about to attack twelve individuals landed in front of them and take out the group of Grimm. As smoke dissipates it was revealed to be Teams DKSM, VKRA and RRAT with their weapons ready. A trio of Beowulves rushed in only to be pounced by Hector, Damien and Koromaru who stood next to their masters ready to fight.

"You guys made it to the party!" Jaune said.

"Wouldn't miss one bit of it." Dante replied before turning to the Grimm horde. "Now who wants to die first!?" Dante shouted as all three teams rushed at the Grimm.

(Insert EXILE TRIBE / HIGHER GROUND feat. Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike)

When both groups collided Team DKSM first cuts down a group giving an opening for the other two teams not before each Huntsman dispersed and takes down in their own way.

Rian used her brush to dish out some spells on a couple of Beowulves before pulling out her pistol and shoots down a Boarbartusk. She then saw an incoming Ursa towards and used an ice spell and froze the bear Grimm before shooting it with her pistol causing the ice to explode. The ice crystals spreads across the area and took out most of the Grimm around her.

"Piece of cake." Rian said.

Takeru swings scimitar around and cuts down a duo of Ursai then leaps in the air before slamming his sword to the ground which cause a small quake to the ground. He then continues to cut down a trio of Beowulves. He then spins and cuts off the heads of the remaining Grimm on his part. He then flips over a Beowolf then cuts it down.

"Come on you ugly bastards!" Takeru said as he chopped off one head of a Beowolf.

Aguri shoots his arrows towards a group Beowulves then cuts down an Ursa with the blades of his bow. He then leaps in the air shoot down a couple of giant Nevermores before landing on one Nevermore then run up to its head and shoot it down before jumping off. While free fall Aguri unleashed a rain of arrows on a group of Grimm with one final shot added an explosive charm to one of his arrows.

"Too easy." Aguri said as shot down one Beowolf.

Ryuga cuts off one paw of an Ursa then cuts off its head. He then stabs a couple of Beowulves before he cuts them in half. He then sheaths his sword then saw a trio of Ursai rushing at him. He then rush at the and immediately cuts off their heads. He then jumps on a back of an Ursa before stabbing on its head before jumping off. He then slid between the legs of a Beowolf then cuts it in half.

"Is that all?!" Ryuga said as he continues to take down more Grimm.

Aigis using her rifle attachment she shot down a couple of Beowulves and a giant Nevermore in the process. Aigis then summons Palladion and orders her to take out most of the Nevermores in the air as she deals with the Grimm on the ground. She stomped on one Beowolf then shoot it straight in the face before she reloads. She summons back Palladion and kicks her towards a group of Grimm.

"Target eliminated! Commencing clean-up protocol." Aigis said as she rushed towards a group of Grimm.

Rei swings his swords before cutting down two Ursai then leaps over a Beowolf then cuts the Grimm in half. He then interlocks his swords and cuts down a Boarbartusk then stabs an Ursa. He then threw his swords like a boomerang and cuts down the Grimm surrounding him before grabbing it. He then rushes towards a group of Ursai and immediately takes them down.

"Anyone else?!" Rei said before rushing towards a group of Grimm.

Kairi flipped back and fire a mix of ice and fire bullets before cutting down a group of Beowulves. She then tossed her keybalde in the air then slid under an Ursa before catching her keyblade then cuts down the Beowolf. She then emits a bright light from her keyblade then with each strike she delivers to the Grimm gold light shines from the keyblade and each Grimm takes down are destroyed in the process.

"Let's go!" Kairi said as she rushed towards another group of Grimm.

Vergil unsheathes Yamato then proceeded to cut down a couple of Beowulves before stabbing Boarbartusk to the ground. He then saw a trio Nevermores flying towards him and simply shoot them down with his summoned swords. He pulled out his sword from the ground and rapidly cuts down a group of Ursai and Boarbartusk in a flash before sheathing his sword.

"Is there no one else?!" Vergil said.

Makoto using his sword he cuts down a couple of Boarbartusks then takes down an Ursai before pulling out his Envoker to summon a new Persona. He then saw a group of Beowulves charging at him.

"Virtue!" Makoto shouted as he summons Virtue the angel Persona of the Justice Arcana.

As the group of Beowulves are closing in on him Virtue pulls out a charm and raise it in the air. The charging Beowulves then where now covered in yellowish light and in a few seconds wipes them out of existence.

"Too easy." Makoto said.

Sora swings his keyblade towards a group of Beowulves before grabbing it. Sora takes out a trio of Beowulves the cuts down an Ursa in half. He then raise his keyblade in the air then used a thunder spell to strike down at a group of Grimm. He strikes down a Boarbartusk then leaps in the air and build up energy from the tip of his keyblade before unleashing a barrage of projectiles towards the remaining Grimm in his area.

"Come on!" Sora said before taking out an Ursa.

Koga bashed a Boarbartusk in the face with his metal sheath then pulls out his sword. He then cuts down a group of Beowulves and take out an Ursa in the process. He then sharpens his sword with Zaruba then cuts down an Ursa in half. He then leaps in the air and steps on one Beowolf before cutting its head, then jumps on another Beowolf and cuts its head, he does this for at four times before sheathing his sword.

"You cannot stop us!" Koga said.

Dante launched one Ursa in the air then slammed it down to the ground and us its body to slide around the area while shooting at the group of Grimm. Dante kicked the Ursa corpse then flipped backward before pulling out Rebellion from his back then threw it at an incoming Boarbartusk before calling it back. He then cuts down two more Ursai then leaps in the air and lands on a wing of a Nevermore then immediately cuts it wings off before kicking its beak towards the ground. He then landed on his feet then placed Rebellion on his back.

"Is that all?!" Dante said as all three teams regrouped and were confronted by a King Taijitu and two Death Stalkers.

"We got the snake." Ryuga said.

"We'll deal with one of the scorpions." Vergil said.

"Then that leaves the other one to us." Dante said before the three teams then rush to their individual targets.

The King Taijitu lunged it head towards Team RRAT only to have its mouth blocked by Takeru with his scimitar. Aguri then jumps off Takeru's shoulder then unleashed a barrage of arrow on the body of the giant snake Grimm. Rian then brushed off her gun then fires a barrage of bullets towards Ryuga's sword. Ryuga then rush forwards and delivers powerful slashes towards the King Taijitu while the bullets that Rian fired dispersed and ripped the snake Grimm into pieces.

The Death Stalker charged towards Team VKRA then thrust its pincer. Aigis caught the pincer then stabbed it to the ground trapping the Grimm. The Death Stalker attempted to use its pincers only to have it blocked by Rei's swords giving Vergil and Kairi an opening.

"Focus Point!" Vergil said as Kairi fires an ice bullet on the face of the scorpion causing it to freeze.

Vergil then switches to Beowolf then delivered a powerful heel kick on the ice covered face destroying the Grimm,

The other Death Stalker swung its pincer around to create some distance between it and Team DKSM. But Makoto summoned Titan and grabbed the tail then slams the Grimm. Sora then thrust his keyblade towards the heavily armored Grimm numerous which damaged the armor leaving an opening for both Dante and Koga.

"Fire Storm!" Dante shouted as Koga transforms his sword to its two handed form and Dante pulls out both Agni and Rudra.

Koga ignites his sword with green flame from his lighter while Dante embedded his two swords with orange and blue flame. The duo then rushed towards the downed Grimm and unleashed a barrages of slashes to eliminate the Grimm giving Glynda a chance to close the hole of where the Grimm are coming from.

(End Song)

"That takes care of that." Ruby said as all six regrouped at the pavilion.

"It's not over yet." Dante said as everyone gave a curious look at him.

"Koga I sense a powerful force approaching." Zaruba said.

"Where Zaruba?" Koga said as everyone in the pavilion noticed that the skies was getting darker and red lightning starts struck in the area.

"Is this?" Ruby asked as she reloads her scythe.

"No. It's not him." Dante replied.

After a few seconds a large, brown raptor like bird, but it has a hole in its chest, filled with swirling demonic energy, and its exposed skull looks like the skull of several birds fused together appeared in the sky and landed on one of the buildings in the city.

After its sudden appearance several gunship then started firing towards the giant bird demon. The demon then fly off and evaded the fire from the gunships before firing red lightning from its mouth destroying at least two gunships. Ironwood then orders his ground unit to fire at the demon bird. But the giant avian demon evaded and started firing red thunder sphere towards the ground units which took out at least two units. One thunder sphere was about to hit to Ruby until Dante deflects the sphere back to the demon bird which made contact forcing the bird to land near them.

"Well well…if isn't the stench of the betrayer and the sacrifice." The bird demon said.

"It talks?" Ruby said.

"Don't be surprised." Dante said.

"I have waited long for this. Now I will prove to lord Mundus that I am worthy of leading his army!" The demon shouted before taking flight.

"Flock off feather face, or you can stick around and find out the hard way!" Dante said taunting the bird demon.

(Insert Devil May Cry 1 Soundtrack - Flock Off!)

The demon bird fires a red lightning towards the duo who evaded and started shooting at the avian demon. The giant demon bird deflects the bullets flapping its wings and fly off the ground and heads towards the air.

"Dante any idea on this one?" Ruby asked.

"It's name is Griffon, one of Mundus' generals." Dante replied as their teammates regrouped with them.

"So what's the plan Dante?" Koga asked.

"We need bring him down. It's the only way for us to kill him." Dante said. "Aim for his wings that way he'll have no choice but to go down!" Dante said as the teams dispersed.

Ren, Makoto, Aigis, Blake and Aguri jump on a roof of a building and waited for Griffon to pass by. After waiting for a few seconds the giant avian demon appeared and flew near their position. Ren, Aigis Blake and Aguri started shooting to gaining Griffon's attention. The shots were doing little damage as Griffon was about to charge up a lightning from his chest. Makoto then pulls out his Envoker to summon a new Persona.

"Jatayu!" Makoto shouted after summoning Jatayu the bird Persona of the Sun Arcana.

Griffon fired lightning towards the group only to be blocked Jatayu's wings before unleashing a powerful tornado towards Griffon. The tornado gives Griffon a hard time to fly which made him lower his elevation. Due to this Ren and Blake were able climb the wings of the avian demon and damages the wing for a short time. Aguri and Aigis shoots on the wings making small holes. However Griffon was able to shake off the Huntsmen on his wings then fired a thunder sphere before flying away from the group but Jatayu blocks the bolt.

Griffon flies around trying to evade the Huntsmen until a barrage of grenades halted his path. Out of the smoke Yang, Takeru, Sora and Kairi jumps towards the avian demon. Takeru landed on the back and started delivering some precise slashes. Sora and Kairi climbed on the legs to cause some damage. Which leaves Yang landing on his skull and opening his mouth and started shooting inside.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" Yang said as she fires multiple shots inside Griffon's mouth. Despite this Griffon shrugged it off removes all the Huntsmen dangling on him by dispersing an aura.

However this gave Nora an opening sure enough Nora smashed her hammer on Griffon's skull sending the demon bird to the ground.

After recovering Griffon notice that he was grounded and starts surveying the area. After a few seconds Weiss, Rian and Pyrrha appeared and started shooting towards the avian demon. Griffon blocked the bullet by covering himself with his wings before opening his wings and started firing back with red lightning towards the trio. Fortunately they evaded and returned fire. Pyrrha switched Milo to its melee mode then rushed towards Griffon.

"Insect!" Griffon shouted as he fires a lightning sphere towards Pyrrha.

Pyrrha simply rolled bellow the sphere then threw Akouo towards Griffon who deflects it by flapping his wing. Pyrrha caught Akouo by using her semblance then rushed towards Griffon but when she got close enough she got sent back by powerful winds from Griffon.

Seeing that Pyrrha's attempt to attack Griffon failed Koga and Rei rushed towards the demon bird. While they head to the demon Grimm Weiss applied a jump glyph on both Koga and Rei's feet. Rian then stabs the ground with her brush to unleash an explosion of spikes towards Griffon which caused the demon to fall on its back but quickly gets back up. But fails to see Koga and Rei who leaped in the air then stabs the demon right at the chest before the duo simultaneously kicks him back towards a building.

Griffon quickly recovered and begins his ascension, until Ryuga, Jaune and Ruby appeared and halted his movement. Ruby starts by shooting at the demon bird who simply deflects it before firing a lightning bolt at her. Jaune blocked the lightning bolt giving Ruby and Ryuga a chance to attack Griffon. With Griffon's focus on Jaune Ruby and Ryuga rushed towards the demon. Both leaped in the air and delivered a few slashes. Jaune breaks his guard then stabs the demon at the chest. Griffon shakes Jaune and tries to fly away in the area. Until he saw Dante and Vergil sky diving towards him. As he was about to fire lightning towards them both brothers threw their swords at him which punctured Griffon's wings forcing him down to the ground.

"Damn you both, I may have failed today but mark my words I will hunt you down. I know your scent I will find to the ends of Remnant itself!" Griffon said as he breaks free for the brother's swords before firing a lightning bolt towards the brothers.

Both Vergil and Dante evaded the blast then started shooting at Griffon. Griffon blocks the bullets the fired another barrage of lightning towards the duo before flying off in the air. The twins then leaped in the air and slammed Griffon back to the ground with their swords. Dante switched to Cerberus while Vergil equipped Beowulf and the two brothers delivered precise strike at the avian demon. Dante sends ice spikes towards the downed demon to trap him giving Vergil an opportunity to deliver heavy punches and kicks at Griffon who breaks free of the ice prison after taking too much damage.

"Damn you all. I will return!" Griffon said before flying out of the area.

(End Song)

Dante and Vergil regrouped with their friends who near a ship.

"Everybody okay?" Dante asked as everyone nodded as they turned to the ship where Roman was about to be detained.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." Roman said before being held Atlesian Knight, who grabs him by the arm. "He-hey, watch the hat!" Roman said before being pushed inside the ship.

"Well, we did it." Yang said.

"We sure did." Makoto said.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." Weiss said.

"Weiss a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Sora said.

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Ruby said.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Koga said.

"True to that." Zaruba said.

"So where do we celebrate after a day of hard work?" Rei asked.

"I believe Gonza-san has prepared us a meal back at the mansion." Aigis said.

"Then off to the mansion then." Koga said as he sheaths his sword and the group starts to leave the area.

Blake then noticed that Dante was standing still staring at a broken Atlesian Knight.

"Hey." Blake said as she snap Dante back from reality and turns to her. "You okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dante replied.

"Come on everyone's waiting for us." Blake said.

"I know. I was just thinking off something." Dante said before he extends his hand to Blake who held it and started walking with the group.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Saejima Mansion, Vale_

 _Time:_ _4:30 pm_

All five teams arrived at the mansion where they were greeted by both Gonza and Little Yang who has Sami on her shoulder.

"Welcome home everyone." Gonza said as he bows towards the group before Little Yang and Sami rushed tackled both Blake.

"Mama!" Little Yang said before hugging Blake. "You're home." Little Yang said.

"Of course I am. I told you that I'll be fine." Blake said as she ruffles Little Yang's hair.

"Dante!" Little Yang said as she hugs Dante by the leg.

"Hey kiddo." Dante said before he crouched down. "I promised you ice cream right?" Dante asked as Little Yang happily nodded. "Then I'll treat you later." Dante said.

"Yeah!" Little Yang said as Koga and team RRAT approached Gonza.

"Gonza this team RRAT." Koga introducing Ryuga and his team to Gonza.

"Good day to you all." Gonza said as he bows to the team who also bowed in response. "Koga-san, dinner ready." Gonza bowed as he leads them to the dining room where an insurmountable amount of food on a long table with twenty seats surrounding it.

All twenty Huntsmen took a seat by team before eating. While the rest of the Huntsmen where eating Ryuga was unsure on what to do at first. He then thought about it before taking a bite with his team.

After a huge dinner Dante carries Little Yang on his shoulders then starts walking at front door.

"Where are you guys going?" Blake asked.

"Well I promised her ice cream. So I'm gonna take her to town." Dante replied.

"Oh okay. Just be careful you two." Blake said as Hector who has Sami on his back followed Dante by the door.

"We'll be." Dante said.

"Bye mama." Little Yang said while waving at Blake before leaving the mansion with Dante.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale Ice Cream Shop_

 _Time: 6:00 pm_

Dante on his motorcycle arrived at the ice cream shop with Little Yang and their pets. Dante gets off before helping Little Yang get off the bike. Hector and Sami jumps off the bike and walks with their masters who entered the shop.

"Good evening!" One of the waitress said as Dante and Little Yang sat at one of the benches before the waitress approached them.

"Two strawberry sundaes please." Dante said to the waitress.

"Coming right up sugar." The waitress said before leaving them.

"Can I ask you something?" Little Yang asked.

"Sure go ahead." Dante replied.

"How did you and mama meet?" Little Yang asked.

"It's a long and bloody story kid. Are you sure you want to know?" Dante asked as Little Yang nodded. "Very well then…" Dante said.

"It's started out when we were kids, my mother was killed and Vergil along with his wolf went missing. Forcing me to live in the streets with this little guy." Dante said as Hector stood up. "I was struggling for survival in Vale, trying look for food and shelter." Dante said. "Then one day after walking around the streets of Vale I saw a group of kids all surrounding a Faunus. I took a look and saw your mom holding a book about to get beaten. She was being taunted before a kid about punch, that's where I step in and kicked the kid in the face. In a matter of minutes I took out most of the kids as the rest ran away. Your mom was about to approach me until I passed out." Dante said as the waitress brought the two sundaes to their table.

"Here you go sugar." The waitress said before placing the sundaes on the table.

"Thank you!" Little Yang said as she grabbed her sundae and the waitress left.

"Eat up." Dante said as he and Little Yang took a bite of their sundaes.

"So what happened next?" Little Yang asked before she took another bite of her sundae.

"Well when I woke up I was at an orphanage for both humans and Faunus. I saw Hector playing with a few kids then I saw your mom bringing me a bowl of porridge knowing that I was hungry for a few days. We talked and became friends, since then we watch each other's back and protect each other until the orphanage was attacked forcing me to leave the place. And that's how we basically met." Dante said before he took another bite of his sundae.

"Can I ask you another question?" Little Yang asked.

"Go ahead." Dante said before taking a bite of his sundae.

"Do you love my mom?" Little Yang asked before taking a bite of her sundae which force Dante to lower his spoon.

"Is it a bad thing if I say yes?" Dante asked.

"To be honest no. Ever since you came back mama became even open to her friends, especially to you." Little Yang said.

"I knew she's always been moody, the fact that we haven't seen each other for ten years. To be honest kid I wasn't expected to see your mom here in Vale. But when I saw her in Beacon I was relieved to find out that she is alive." Dante said with a smile before Little Yang shows him a drawing of the three of them with a "Family" on the top of them. "You mean that?" Dante asked as Little Yang gave him a nod before Dante gave her a hug. "Thanks kid. Come on finish up your sundae." Dante said before letting go of Little Yang as the duo finished up their sundaes.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it guys Chapter 26 of SOR.**

 **This one was a bit short,**

 **Well anyway next chapter will focus on the second full moon operation**

 **This has been VACman signing off for SOR…**


	30. Chapter 27: Full Moon Operations 2

**Hey guys VACman here and today I present to you all chapter 27 of SOR.**

 **Where it deals with the second full-moon operation.**

 **And a brief cameo for one of the characters of Persona 3.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 27 of SOR.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Full Moon Operations-Emperor and Empress

 _Location: Team DKSM Dorm_

 _Time: 12:00 am_

It was midnight at Vale and Dark Hour has commenced, Team DKSM were sleeping until Makoto stood up from his bed. Makoto then saw Pharos on a chair reading a book.

"Good evening." Pharos said.

"Good evening to you too Pharos." Makoto said. "So what brings you down here?" Makoto asked.

"Not much, I just came by here and check up on you." Pharos replied.

"Is that right?" Makoto replied. "That's nice to know." Makoto added.

"You friends are powerful. But will they be enough to halt the upcoming destruction?" Pharos asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Makoto replied. "Who know, time will tell." Makoto added.

"I also came here to tell you that a full moon will appear two nights from now." Pharos said.

"I know, and I get the feeling that this won't just be one Shadow." Makoto said.

"Indeed. It will be a tough one for you and your friends." Pharos said.

"And with each Shadow defeated the others becomes more powerful." Makoto said.

"Indeed. Which is why you will need her power…" Pharos said.

"Who, Aigis?" Makoto asked.

"No my friend. Another that wields a power like yours." Pharos said.

"Where can I find her then?" Makoto asked.

"You have to look for her yourself, you and your friends will fail without her help." Pharos said.

"What a pain in the ass." Makoto said.

"You do know what will happen when you eliminate these powerful Shadows right?" Pharos asked as Makoto turns to him.

"No, can you enlighten me?" Makoto said.

"Another time my friend. You need to rest, I'll be seeing you again. Farewell." Pharos said before leaving.

"Yeah see you too." Makoto said until he heard a voice in his head.

" _Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosesest to create Personas of the Death Arcana…_ " The voice said before fading away again from Makoto's head.

Having a conversation with Pharos throughout the entire hour has strengthened his power of the Death Arcana.

After talking to Pharos Makoto decide to head back to his bed then sleep.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Library_

 _Time: 3:00 pm_

After last night's meeting with Pharos Makoto decided to talk about the Shadows with his friends at the library. Knowing that another full moon will occur tomorrow.

"So you're telling us right now that there will a full moon tomorrow and another Shadow will appear in the city just like last time?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Makoto replied.

"Does this occur every full moon?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Makoto replied.

"So what's the plan?" Koga asked.

"Same plan, we have Aigis scan the entire city then we locate our Shadow." Makoto replied.

"Once I have found the location of the Shadow we head there and eliminate it before it cause more damage at city." Aigis said.

"Then once it's located we need to act fast and eliminate it." Vergil said.

"Agreed, we might not get another shot at it." Rei said.

"How come they only come out during the full moon?" Jaune asked.

"I can't explain that theory. All I know is that they appear during every full moon." Makoto said.

"And these Shadows also represent the Arcanas of your Personas?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Makoto replied.

"After we deal with one, are there still more of these powerful Shadows?" Weiss asked.

"Yes there are still more of them." Makoto replied.

"Let's just say we defeated all of the powerful ones, what will happen then?" Blake asked.

"No clue, even Mitsuru-san has no idea what would happen." Makoto replied.

"So what time do we meet?" Yang asked.

"Same time, same place." Makoto said.

"Then we better get ready." Pyrrha said before she and her team stood up from their seats.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Jaune said before he and his teammates leave the library.

"We'll be going as well. See you guys." Ruby said as she and her teammates leave the library following team JNPR leaving team DKSM alone in the library.

"So, how do we deal with this?" Dante asked.

"Simple ,we deal it how we always deal with it." Makoto replied.

"By the way Makoto." Sora said as he picks up a briefcase under the table. "Someone sent this to you." Sora said as he gives Makoto the briefcase.

Makoto opens the case and saw another Envoker and an S.E.E.S armband next to it. He then notice a note on the side of the case. He then read the note stating that S.E.E.S has found a new candidate with the power to summon a Persona. It also states that the candidate is located in the city. Along with the note there was a picture of the candidate, which was a pale girl with blue hair along with details which includes an address to where she lives. After reading the note Makoto stood up from his seat and picked up with the briefcase.

"I'll be heading to town for a bit. See you guys later." Makoto said before leaving the library.

"What was that all about?" Dante asked.

"I have no clue." Sora replied as Koga became suspicious.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale apartment_

 _Time: 5:00 pm_

Makoto and Koromaru arrived at the apartment of the written address and walks in front of the apartment door about to knock. Until he felt a presence within the hallway forcing him to hold his sword and Koromaru started barking. After a few seconds Makoto drew out his sword and swings towards his back only to have it blocked by another sword. As he turns he saw Koga blocking his sword.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

"I followed you here. Trying to figure out on what you were doing." Koga replied.

"Basically you've been acting weird since last night." Zaruba said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"I've been noticing everybody in the dorm every night. And last night I saw you up from your bed." Zaruba said.

"Oh I was just having a hard time to sleep." Makoto said.

"But what are you really doing here?" Koga asked.

"Mitsuru-san believed that someone with the ability to summon Personas live here. I was told to recruit her." Makoto replied as he sheaths his sword.

"Wait there are people who can summon Personas other than you guys?" Koga asked.

"That's right." Makoto replied.

"All right, I want to see this." Koga said as he sheaths his sword.

"You sure about that? It might bore you." Makoto said.

"Nah, I'll be good." Koga said as Makoto knocks on the door of the apartment. "You think she'll say yes?" Koga asked.

"I hope so." Makoto replied as the duo waited for at least a minute with no response.

Makoto knocked again and waited but still no response. As he was about to try a third attempt Koga stopped him and grabbed the door knob then turns it opening the door. Koga and Makoto looked at each other before pulling out their swords and slowly opening the door and saw the apartment being destroyed, furniture destroyed and broken glass was seen everywhere. Koromaru also started sniffing around the apartment unit.

"Zaruba can you find out what happened here?" Koga said.

"I can. Give me a minute." Zaruba said as he starts to scan the area while Makoto looks around.

"I can tell that she was kidnapped." Makoto said.

"What makes you say that?" Koga asked.

"I just know…" Makoto said as she stepped on a picture frame of the girl.

"Koga, this place stinks of Horrors…" Zaruba said.

"Are you saying that the girl has been devoured?" Koga asked.

"No the girl lives. They've taken her somewhere." Zaruba said as Koromaru started barking towards the sliding door of the apartment which leads to the balcony of the unit.

Makoto and Koga went to the balcony and scans around the area of the apartment building.

"Koga there!" Zaruba said as Koga raised him by the east as they saw a couple masked men carrying the girl who was tied up and gagged up to a truck.

"We have to catch up. Come on!" Makoto said before he and Koromaru leave the apartment unit followed by Koga.

When they reached the ground floor of the apartment Makoto and Koga went to their bikes while Koromaru jumped on the back of Makoto then immediately followed the van.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Unknown Warehouse_

 _Time: 6:00 pm_

The kidnappers arrived at the entrance of the warehouse and unloads the girl from the van who was still tied up and gagged. The girl tried to struggle and break free only to get punched at the gut knocking her out before being carried inside the warehouse. Another masked man made sure and close the entrance. Makoto and Koga arrived at the warehouse and get off their bikes and quietly went to the side of the warehouse to find an alternate entrance.

"There." Koga said as he found a ladder which leads to the fire exit of the warehouse.

"Come on Koromaru." Makoto said as Koromaru jumps on Makoto's back before the duo starts climbing the ladder. When they reached the top Koga slowly opens the door and enter followed by Makoto and Koromaru.

"This place is huge." Makoto said as he noticed that they're at the second floor of the warehouse which was only a long walkway with railings.

The duo walked at the edge where they can see the ground floor. Which was a gathering of a cult where there was a stage, at the stage was a podium as well as a crucifix.

"Looks like there's party here." Koga said as he noticed that the room started to fill up with men wearing hooded robes as the kidnappers carries the girl at the stage.

"I think I know what's going on here." Zaruba said.

"What do you mean?" Koga asked.

"Isn't it obvious? There is a ritual here, offering the girl as a sacrifice to whatever god they believe in." Zaruba replied as Koga and Makoto looked at each other.

"So we have about two minutes to save the girl. Come on!" Makoto said before silently walks towards the ladder that will lead them down.

As they climbed down the ladder Makoto and Koga knocked out a couple of cultist then take their robes and wore them to blend in the gathering. As they make their way through the crowd the leader of the cult appeared and walk towards the podium.

"My brethren. Tonight our lord will feast upon the blood of this girl and he will rise above the corrupt society that plague this world." The cult leader said as the kidnappers place the girl on the crucifix. "This girl shall be the beacon of our ascendance, our rise from oppression, she will be the matriarch of our freedom!" The cult leaders said as the cultist starts cheering at the same time the girl wakes up and notices on her current situation.

"Where am I?" The girl said as she looks around and the cult leader walks towards her with a knife.

"Don't worry dear, it will all be over." The cult leader said to the girl before turning to the crowd. "Now my brethren. We will ascend from this corrupt world!" the cult leader said as two members of the cult starts ripping her shirt and skirt.

She tries to struggle only to get punched at the gut and gets slapped across the face. The cult leader then grabs her by the hair about to stab the girl with the knife only to have it blocked by Koga with his sword.

"I don't think so." Koga said before kicking the cult leader off the stage while Makoto takes out the cultist guarding the girl and Koromaru cuts the chains freeing her from the crucifix. Makoto then caught her before covering her with his jacket.

"You're going to be fine now. Don't worry where here to save you." Makoto said as the girl nodded.

"There! They are agents from corrupt society in this world!" The cult leader said before turning to his followers. "Destroy them and offer their heads to our master!" The cult leader shouted as the men rushed towards the duo and Koromaru.

"Any ideas Koga?" Makoto asked.

"I have one. Zaruba!" Koga replied before he sharpens his sword onto Zaruba which caused a shockwave to immobilize and stun the followers leaving him along with the cult leader, Makoto and the girl awake.

"So it has come to this then…" The cult leader said.

"Makoto, get back and guard the girl. I got this." Koga said.

"Okay." Makoto said as Koga jumps off the stage to confront the cult leader.

"So you are a Makai Knight then…" The cult leader said before he scratches his face and transforms to his Horror form.

His form consist of grey body with large bat wings, his body also consist of long legs with sharp toe nails. He also has long arms with sharp claws. To top it off he has a head with long fangs and black eyes.

"Oh I know this one." Zaruba said.

"Who is it Zaruba?" Koga asked.

"It is Demon Beast Havoc. A Horror who is charismatic enough to bring in more followers to do his dirty work." Zaruba said.

"Is that so?" Koga said before he summons his armor then transforms into Garo.

After transforming Koga thrust his sword towards the Havoc only to get it blocked by an unknown force field before he get pushed back by the Horror.

"What was that?" Koga said.

"A barrier, something is protecting him." Zaruba said.

"What?!" Koga said before Havoc rushed at him and starts to deliver some powerful hits forcing Koga back.

"As you can see my master has given me strength, I have become more powerful than before even powerful enough to match against the Golden Knight!" Havoc said as the girl then stood up and walked next to Makoto.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Makoto asked.

"I sense a power protecting him. His strength won't be enough to beat him. You have to help your friend or else he will die…" the girl said before she fainted.

"Power protecting him? What is she talking about?" Makoto said as he watches Koga attempt another attack towards Havoc only to be pushed back by the Horror. After a few seconds Makoto then realized what the girl meant earlier.

"So that's it then…" Makoto said as he pulled out his Envoker then points at his head. "Orpheus!" Makoto shouted as he summoned Orpheus.

"Agi!" Orpheus shouted as he unleashed a fireball towards Havoc which disintegrate his shield.

"What…is happening?!" Havoc said as he realized that he is now vulnerable.

"He's all yours Koga." Makoto said as he summons back Orpheus.

"Gladly." Koga said before he rushed towards Havoc and delivered three slashes towards the Horror to seal him.

Koga then reverted back to his original form before approaching Makoto and the girl.

"What happened to her?" Koga asked as he sheathed his sword.

"I don't know, but she was able to sense the shield that was protecting Havoc." Makoto said before he placed the girl on his back.

"Come on, let's take her to the mansion." Koga said as Koromaru starts barking towards the stage.

"What is it boy?" Makoto asked as Koga checks the stage and saw a surveillance camera under the stage.

Koga grabs the camera which was still recording and crushed it with the palm of his right hand.

"It looks like someone was watching us. But who?" Zaruba said

"A question for another time Zaruba." Koga said before they leave the warehouse.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Saejima Mansion, Vale_

 _Time: 7:00 pm_

After rescuing the girl Koga and Makoto brought her to the mansion and have Gonza tend to her wounds. As they wait by the living room Makoto and Koga discuss about the girl.

"So how does Kirijo group determine if a person is compatible to summon Personas?" Koga asked.

"Well Mitsuru-san told me that they scan Remnant for compatible Persona users. Whether surveying a kingdom or recruitment." Makoto said.

"Does that include the Makai Order as well?" Koga asked.

"No. Because they know that the Makai Order do not need such power." Makoto replied.

"So the Kirijo group has faith on Makai Order as well? That's nice to know." Koga said as Gonza entered the living room.

"Koga-sama Makoto-sama your guest has awoken." Gonza said befpre bowing and Koga and Makoto leaves the living room and heads to the guest room upstairs.

Koga and Makoto entered the room and saw the girl sitting on the bed while playing with Koromaru.

"Good boy." The girl said as she ruffles before she turns to the duo.

"Are you well?" Koga asked as the girl nodded in response.

"Thank you for saving me." The girl said as Makoto then sat at the left side of the bed.

"Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?" Makoto asked.

"Yes I am." The girl now named Fuuka said.

"Miss Yamagishi, I represent the Kirijo Group from Atlas, specifically S.E.E.S unit." Makoto replied.

"S.E.E.S?" Fuuka asked.

"Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. We investigate supernatural activities and threats." Makoto replied.

"By threats you mean the ones at the warehouse earlier?" Fuuka asked.

"No those are different." Makoto replied before Koga steps forward.

"The leader of the cult was a Horror. But the threat that S.E.E.S focus on are the Shadows." Makoto said.

"Shadows?" Fuuka asked.

"What I'm about to tell you might be a little weird…" Makoto said as he explained everything to Fuuka.

After explaining everything to Fuuka Makoto presents her with an Envoker and an S.E.E.S arm band.

"So your telling me is that I am a candidate Persona user?" Fuuka asked.

"Yes." Makoto replied.

"That's impossible. I'm sorry but you have the wrong person." Fuuka said.

"Is it now? Well then explain me this." Makoto said as he stood up from the bed. "How are you able to sense the barrier from Horror earlier then?" Makoto asked.

"It's just had a hunch." Fuuka said.

"I disagree. You were able to sense the barrier because you have that power which sleeps within you." Makoto said before handing her the Envoker. "If you don't believe then give it a try." Makoto said as Fuuka backs away before grabbing the Envoker. "Let me show how I do it." Makoto said as he pulls out his Envoker and points it at his head. "Orpheus!" Makoto shouted as he summons Orpheus. "This is a Persona, the very same power that lives inside you right now, it needs to be unleashed." Makoto said as Orpheus returns to his body.

"Now why don't you give it a go?" Koga said.

Fuuka was reluctant at first but gave a try by pointing the Envoker on her head. She closed her eyes the…

"Lucia." Fuuka said as she pulls the trigger of the Envoker and summons a Persona which depicts a woman whose eyes and throat are covered with bandages, with her lower body being that of a giant glass sphere in the form of an eyeball which Fuuka can be found.

"There you see it Fuuka. The personification of your soul." Makoto said.

"I sense conviction within this room, I also sense great power between the both of you." Fuuka said.

"Now do you believe me?" Makoto asked Fuuka.

"I do, this is incredible…" Fuuka said.

"Do we have to report this Ozpin?" Koga asked.

"It's best not to." Makoto replied.

"Why not?" Koga asked.

"Because the Kirijo Group don't trust Ozpin or Ironwood. As well as the Schnee family. It's best that we keep this a secret." Makoto said. "Added to the fact that the Kirijo group are rivals to the Schnee Dust Corporation." Makoto added.

"What makes them so paranoid of Ozpin and Ironwood along with the Schnee family?" Koga asked.

"They are hiding something, and we plan to find out anyway we can." Makoto replied.

"If you want…" Koga said until he was cut off by Makoto.

"No I don't want you to get involved, it might worsen your situation between Jacques Schnee. Remember you might be friends with her daughter but the father still hate you." Makoto said.

"Then you got this covered my friend. Just don't play with fire or you might get burned." Koga said before he taps Makoto's shoulder.

After having a conversation with Koga, Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Emperor Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Being trusted by his teammate has strengthened his power of the Emperor Arcana.

As they were about to leave the room Fuuka sensed something deadly.

"I feel a terrible force in the mansion." Fuuka said.

"How terrible?" Koga asked.

"Does demons count?" Fuuka asked.

"Damn, there must be a demon outside right now." Makoto said.

"No it is at the living room of the mansion." Fuuka said as Koga and Makoto looked at each other before realizing what she meant.

"Does this demon have white hair?" Koga asked.

"Yes." Fuuka replied.

"Okay, Fuuka you can summon back Lucia." Makoto said as Fuuka summon back Lucia. "Come on time to meet you to the guys." Makoto said as the trio and Koromaru leaves the room and head downstairs.

As the trio arrived at the living they saw Dante and Sora pretending to have a therapy session while they wait for the duo.

"So let's talk about your love life." Dante said as he holds a pen and paper. "How are things between you and Kairi?" Dante asked.

"Well, me and Kairi are doing well. We may hit that important point in our relationship any time now." Sora said while lying on a couch as Dante noticed the trio behind them.

"Well we made great progress today. I'll see you again next week." Dante said the duo sat up from their seats.

"Hey guys." Makoto said.

"Were you two have been?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Makoto said as he pushed Fuuka forward. "Guys I want you to meet Fuuka." Makoto said before he turns to Fuuka. "Fuuka these are my teammates." Makoto said as Fuuka bowed at them.

"Well hello Fuuka." Dante said before turning to Makoto. "Might explain to us on what's going on?" Dante asked.

"It's a long story…" Makoto said as he and Koga explained to Dante and Sora what happened.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Warrior's Statue Beacon_

 _Time: 10:00 pm_

It was the night of the full moon and Team DKSM along with Koromaru and Hector were waiting for the others.

"So what's our targets today?" Sora asked as pulled out a box of pizza then grabs a slice.

"A possible duo. Last time was the Priestess, maybe tonight it's going to be the Emperor and Empress." Makoto replied as he grabs a slice of pizza.

"So each time we destroy one the gets even more powerful?" Dante asked as he grabs a slice of pizza.

"You can say that." Makoto asked.

"And how can she help us again?" Dante asked he turns to Fuuka.

"She can sense the weakness of any Shadows that we may fight. Unfortunately she's not a combat type Persona user, so she going to stay behind the area." Makoto replied.

"Is that so?" Dante asked.

"Sorry if I'm going to be a burden to you guys." Fuuka said.

"Don't say that if what Makoto said was true, then you'd be a great help for us." Sora said as he offers Fuuka a slice of pizza.

"Thank for that encouragement." Fuuka said as she grabbed the slice of pizza from Sora.

"So where are the others?" Makoto asked.

"They're on their way. Speaking of which I asked for a special group to help us." Koga said as he grabs a slice of pizza from Sora.

"And that group would be?" Dante asked as he took a slice of pizza.

As Dante took a bite of his pizza Team RRAT arrived and walks towards them.

"Them actually." Koga replied to Dante as he points to team RRAT.

"Hey everyone." Rian said as she was offered by Sora a piece of pizza.

Rian grabs the pizza as Ryuga walks towards Koga.

"Okay what's going on here?" Ryuga asked.

"Well…" Koga said as he explained the nature of tonight's mission for at least a few minutes.

"So you think some of the followers are Horrors as well?" Ryuga asked.

"I think so." Koga replied.

"Where do we find this Shadow then?" Aguri asked.

"By the abandoned school near the docks at the city." Aigis said as she and her team arrived along with both teams RWBY and JNPR.

"I took the liberty of having Aigis scanned the city before coming here." Vergil said as he received a box of pizza from Sora for his team and grabs a slice before passing it to Rei and Kairi.

"Thank you." Kairi said before she grabs a slice before giving the box to Rei.

"So were Shadow hunting again, this is going to be fun then." Rei said as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

Sora then gave both Ruby and Jaune each a box for their team.

"Ryuga, looks like you'll be fighting with us again." Ruby said as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Indeed kiddo." Ryuga said.

"So when do we leave?" Jaune asked.

"We can go now if you guys want to." Dante replied as the newly arrived teams turned to Fuuka who suddenly hid behind Makoto. "She's a friend of Makoto's, she's here to aid in our Shadow problem." Dante said.

"OH…" Most of the Hunters said.

"So what can she do?" Ruby asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, in the meantime let's get this hunt on the road." Makoto said all five teams left Beacon.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Abandoned School, Vale_

 _Time: 10:30 pm_

All five teams arrived at the location on where the Shadow will appear. The school has a main building which has six floors including the rooftop. It also has a gymnasium as well as a football field behind it. It also has a secondary building which has four floors.

"All right we search this place top to bottom. The Shadows can appear any minute now and we can't let it escape." Dante said as he turns to everyone. "Let's split up find any possible leads to the Shadow." Dante said as he turns to Fuuka. "Fuuka we need you to monitor our progress here." Dante said.

"Got it." Fuuka said as Makoto walks towards her.

"Just in case you need protection, Koromaru will be here to guard you." Makoto said Koromaru happily barked.

"So will Hector and Damien. They'll make sure that you don't get hurt." Dante said as both wolves barked.

"Okay, just be careful you all." Fuuka said

"Alright, synchronized your timers. When it hits twelve Dark Hour will commence." Dante said as all five teams set their timers on their scrolls before they dispersed and head to different areas of the school.

Fuuka then summoned Lucia to scan the area for any sign of life in the school.

 _Time: 10:45 pm_

Team RWBY took the first floor which had seven classrooms and one office and saw all the rooms have their doors broken. The team slit up and checked each rooms individually. Ruby checked one of the classrooms before drawing out her Crescent Rose then attached a flash light near the blade and turns it on. She slowly checks the room and only saw organized chairs and tables along with a few broken windows. She then stepped on a picture frame and picked it up.

"What's this?" Ruby said as she take a look of the picture within then frame.

It was a picture of a student couple holding each other's hands and looking at the photographer. She then noticed a dark shadow at the top left of the photo. She then look at the back of the photo and a sentence written in red ink.

"Death will be our final destination…" Ruby said as she reads the sentence. Then a book fell from one of the shelves which surprised her and caused her to shriek. She turned around a grabbed the book and opened it.

It was a diary of the girl on the photo stating her life in high school including details about her boyfriend. As she turns the pages of the diary she noticed that the details are getting darker until she reached the last page where it tells how both of them died.

"I get the feeling that these two are the Shadows…" Ruby said before leaving the room with the diary.

Weiss checked on another classroom which was at the end of the hall. As she enters the room Weiss drew out her Myrtenaster and a flash light. As she scans the entire room she noticed that one of the tables had a camera hanging by the side. She then placed her Myrtenaster on the side then turns the camera on.

"Alright there might be some clues here…" Weiss said as she starts to browse the photo book of the camera.

As she browse through Weiss noticed a consistent pattern within the photos. In each photo shows a student couple together in various locations in Vale, also in each photo contains a certain pattern where the first photo shows the couple being happy together as she progresses through the contents of the camera the couple becomes more distraught and the photos becomes more morbid and disgusting until she reached the final photo where it shows the couple being hanged at a tree while holding their hands.

The last photo made Weiss drop the camera to the floor but it does not break. After letting go of the camera Weiss rushed out of the classroom not before grabbing her Myrtenaster and flashlight. As she rushed out of the room she bumped into Ruby at hallway.

"You okay Weiss?" Ruby asked as she helps her partner back to her feet.

"Yeah I'm alright." Weiss replied as Ruby noticed that Weiss's skin is even paler than before.

"What did you saw in there?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know but I think I have an idea of who are target is…" Weiss said as she catches her breath.

"You're not the only one." Ruby said as she showed the diary to Weiss

As Ruby and Weiss share their findings Blake checked on the storage room of the floor where it keeps the all sorts of cleaning equipment as well as some spare chairs. As she closed the door she pulls out her Gambol Shroud from her back and scans the area. She then stumbles upon a closet and opens it. As she opens the closet a set of bones fell from the closet which made her step back.

"What the…" Blake said as she noticed a note inside the closet. She took it out then read what was written on it.

"All shall be cleansed by our hands…" Blake saying what was written on the note before realizing that the bones were human remains.

After learning what she found at the storage Blake decides to leave the room. She then meet up with Ruby and Weiss.

"Hey Blake, you find anything there?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah and you won't believe what I found…" Blake said as she shares her findings.

As trio regrouped Yang checked on the office and starts reading any file that will give her a lead. As she browse around the office until she stumbled upon a metal cabinet which contains profiles of students that are enrolled at this school. She then saw two student files stamped expelled.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Yang said as she pulls out the two files and placed them next to each other. Yang then reads the reason for their expulsion.

"Disciplinary offences and….attempted murder of a professor?" Yang said as she reads the rest of the file.

As she reads the file the rest of her team arrived at the office to meet up with her.

"Hey sis, found anything?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah check this out." Yang said as she shared what she found to her teammates.

 _Time: 10:50 pm_

Team JNPR checked the second floor of the main building which has an auditorium where the students attend to their meetings. They noticed that the chairs are properly aligned facing the stage.

"Ren Nora you guys check backstage, we'll look at the podium." Jaune said as he pulls out Crocea Mors.

"Got it." Ren said as he and Nora enters the door that will lead them backstage.

"Come on Jaune." Pyrrha said as she pulls out Milo.

The duo then begins to investigate the giant hall and heads to the stage. Jaune then noticed blood on the curtains. He then touched noticing it was still fresh.

"Looks like someone was killed here recently." Jaune said.

"You think so?" Pyrrha asked.

"I know." Jaune replied.

"But where is the body?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not one body but two bodies." Jaune said as he looks up.

Pyrrha also look up and gasped before putting her hand on her mouth as they saw two bodies hanging on the ceiling with blood dripping from it.

"You don't have look." Jaune said as Pyrrha turns around.

"Usually you're the one that gets grossed out is situations like this." Pyrrha said.

"Well times have changed, I need to be brave and face the unknown sometimes." Jaune replied.

As the duo are investigating the auditorium Nora and Ren checked backstage to find clues.

"Geez this turning to be a fun ghost hunt." Nora sarcastically said.

"Let's just find something that can give us a lead." Ren said as they kept on searching backstage.

As Ren checks on some of the props Nora then stumbled upon a door. Nora pulls out Magnhild at its launcher mode then slowly opens the door. It was closet where it houses some costumes for theatrical plays. She the noticed one of the costume was on the floor. She picked it up and saw a pentagram written in blood which was covered by the costume.

"Hey Ren! Get over here." Nora said as Ren said as he enters the closet and saw the pentagram.

"What is this?" Ren said as Jaune and Pyrrha arrived at the closet.

"It looks like someone is using the bodies as sacrifice…" Jaune said.

"To what?" Pyrrha asked.

"I get the feeling that our target tonight is the god that they are offering their sacrifices to." Jaune said.

"Come on let's meet up with the others." Ren said as Team JNPR leaves the auditorium.

 _Time: 11:00 pm_

Team RRAT arrived at the secondary building to check on any leads that will help them on the investigation.

"This place is creepy." Rian said.

"Let's just get this over with." Takeru said as he rest his scimitar on his shoulder.

As they were able to enter the building Ryuga hears a voice in his head.

"Who's there?!" Ryuga shouted as his teammates turn to him.

" _Calm down Ryuga, it's me Fuuka." The voice said._

"How are you able to contact me?" Ryuga asked.

" _I've been given the ability to communicate through telepathy with you guys thanks to Lucia."_ Fuuka replied.

"Okay, so what's wrong Fuuka?" Ryuga asked.

" _I detected life signatures inside that building."_ Fuuka replied.

"How many and where?" Ryuga asked.

" _Second floor a lot of them…"_ Fuuka said.

"Human or something else?" Ryuga asked.

" _Something much worse…"_ Fuuka replied.

"Okay thanks for the heads up." Ryuga said as he drew out his sword from his sheath. "Listen up, we have company." Ryuga said as he told his team what he Fuuka were talking about earlier.

After discussing what Ryuga and Fuuka were talking about Aguri and Rian aimed their weapons at the second floor window while Ryuga and Takeru rushed inside the building. The duo arrived at the second floor and were greeted by a group of Shadows ranging from Knights to Beasts.

"Hi there." Ryuga said.

"Hello." Takeru said as they took out two of the Shadow.

As they take some of the Shadows at the level Rian pulled out her brush and applied a levitation spell for her and Aguri. They were at level and started shooting towards the Shadows through the windows covering Ryuga and Takeru inside the level as they clear out some of the Shadows on the level. After clearing out the entire floor of any sign of Shadows on the second floor the team RRAT regrouped.

"Fuuka anymore signatures on this building?" Ryuga asked.

" _No you guys are clear, go ahead and investigate the building."_ Fuuka replied.

"Alright, let's go." Ryuga said as the team enters the building.

 _Time: 11:20 pm_

Team VKRA arrived at the two upper floors of the main building were they contacted by Fuuka from the entrance.

" _Vergil, I'm detecting a large group of Shadows on the floor above you guys. Be cautious."_ Fuuka said.

"Understood Fuuka." Vergil said as he turns to his team. "Alright there are hostile on the level above." Vergil said as he unsheathes Yamato. "So, any volunteers?" Vergil asked the trio looked at each other before Kairi and Aigis raised their hands.

"We'll go on ahead and clear the area for you guys." Kairi said as she summons her keyblade.

"We will eliminate half of Shadow on the upper floor." Aigis said as she opens her rifle attachment.

"Okay have fun you two, just save some for us." Rei said as Kairi and Aigis nodded before heading upstairs.

"Ten Lien says that they didn't leave any for the both us." Rei said.

"Make it twenty. That they at least leave one for us." Vergil replied as he sheaths Yamato.

"You guys are awful." Silva said.

The duo arrived at the fourth floor of the building and saw a group of Mages coming out of the classrooms and four Rampage Drives patrolling the hallways of the floor. The Mages started firing at both Kairi and Aigis. Kairi use a barrier spell to block the shots from Mages. Aigis starts to fire towards the Mages while the Rampage Drive rushed towards them. Kairi breaks the barrier and used a magnet spell to pull in the Rampage Drives near them, as they got close enough Kairi cuts them down leaving the Mages alone to defend themselves from the duo.

Aigis summons Palladion and orders her to attack the remaining Mages.

"That went well." Kairi said as out of nowhere a Rampage Drive about to attack only to get stabbed on the back by Vergil then gets beheaded by Rei.

"Told you." Vergil said as Rei gives him twenty Lien.

"Fuuka we're clear here." Vergil said.

" _Good you guys can continue the investigation."_ Fuuka said as the team investigates the level.

 _Time: 11:50 pm_

Team DKSM arrived at the entrance of the gymnasium to investigate for the Shadow. Dante was about to open the door until he was contacted by Fuuka.

" _Dante, you're not going to believe this but I sense humans within that gym."_ Fuuka said.

"How human?" Dante asked.

" _Don't you mean how many inside?"_ Fuuka asked.

"No, I meant how human are they?" Dante asked.

" _I'm not sure, but I get the feeling that they're like those cultist that kidnaped me."_ Fuuka replied as Dante turns to Koga.

"Koga can you get Zaruba to scan what's behind this door?" Dante asked as Koga steps forward and points Zaruba at the door.

"Zaruba scan the gymnasium." Koga said as Zaruba begins to sniff what's behind the door.

"No doubt about it. This gym is infested with malevolence." Zaruba said.

"Lock and load then." Dante said as he and his team pulled out their weapons.

Dante and Sora kicks the door open and saw a large group cultist turning to them. Koga then noticed a dead girl's body stuck to a crucifix which was hanging from the ceiling. He then noticed that the girl was stabbed at the chest with a knife and blood was dripping on a pentagram from her body. This sight made Koga blood boil and tighten his grip on his sword while he grinds his teeth.

"There my brethren they are agents of the-"the leader of the cult said until Koga threw his sword and hit his head.

As the cult leader kneels to the ground his body starts to change as it reveals that he was a Horror. But before he can transform Koga jumped to the stage then grabbed the sword before cutting him in half sealing him. This caused the other cultist to rush at them.

"Zaruba are they all human?" Koga angrily asked.

"Not anymore, they're all possessed by Horrors. You're free to kill them all." Zaruba said.

"Gladly." Koga said as he and his teammates starts to eliminate the cultist inside the gymnasium.

After a few minutes the gym has been cleared of any signs of Horrors Koga and Dante lowers the crucifix. Sora and Makoto cuts the bind that was holding the girl forcing her to fall on to Koga's arms.

"No one deserves a death like this." Koga said as he pulls the knife from the body and noticed Makai inscriptions on the side of the blade. "Zaruba." Koga said as he rest the girl's body by his right knee before point Zaruba to the knife.

"This is no ordinary knife…" Zaruba said as he also noticed the pentagram on the floor. "And the writings on this symbol, it can't be…" Zaruba said.

"What is it Zaruba?" Koga asked.

"Koga this ritual was meant to offer the life force of the chosen sacrifice. And give it to the any being that they pray as a god." Zaruba said.

"And in this situation that god would be…" Dante said as Fuuka contacts him.

" _Everyone, Dark Hour has commenced!"_ Fuuka said as the timers on their scroll starts beeping.

"A Shadow." Makoto said as the area begins to transform as Dark Hour has begun and the area has changed.

The other four teams arrived at the gym and regrouped with Team DKSM. Suddenly the pentagram on the floor begins to glow and after few seconds it exploded covering the area with smoke. As the smoke dissipates it revealed two giant Shadows appeared before them.

One was tall and wearing heavy armor along with a red cape wielding a sword. It also has a purple mask with IV written on it stating that it is the Arcana Emperor.

The other one was shorter than the Emperor but it has a long neck with a round body and short legs. It wields a staff and has a white mask written III on it stating that it was the Arcana Empress.

After the two Arcana Shadows appeared a large group of Horrors appeared between the five teams and the two Shadows. Also the bodies of the dead cultist transformed to Horrors as well

"Goddammit it!" Dante said as he pulls out his pistols as Koga lay the girl down and unsheathes his sword.

"Damn Horrors, You will all die!" Koga said before he and all five teams rush towards the Horror horde to reach the Arcana Shadows.

(Insert Persona 3 OST- Master Of Shadow)

Team RRAT and team JNPR steps forwards and intercepts the first wave of Horrors.

Nora smashes the heads of a few Horror troops before transforming her hammer to its launcher mode. She then saw Takeru taking out a trio of the demonic horde and fired a grenade towards him. Takeru saw the grenade and used the blunt area of his sword to swing the grenade which explodes towards a group of Horrors. Takeru kicks one Horror t on the gut then flip over it before cutting it down. Takeru swings his swords and threw it around like a boomerang. Nora then caught the sword with her hammer then tossed it towards Takeru which it took out some Horrors along the way before Takeru grabbed the sword. Takeru takes out a couple of Horrors before he rolls towards a Horror and stabs it then raises his sword with the Horror still stabbed to it. Nora slams her hammer at a couple of Horrors before she rushed towards Takeru.

"Nora catch!" Takeru said as he tossed the stabbed Horror towards Nora.

"Thank you!" Nora said before she slammed the Horror to the ground.

Ren kicks one Horror on the head which caused it to fall on its back the stomps to ground before pulling out his pistols. Ren fired towards a crowd of Horror while running towards it, when he gets close enough Rei slid between two cut off the legs before beheading them. As he was about to attack a group of Horror a barrage of arrows were heading for him. He flipped back and evaded the arrows which took out the group of Horrors. Ren turns and saw Aguri about to release another set of arrows from his bow. Aguri released the arrows towards a Horror group. Aguri shoots an arrow towards Ren who caught it then kicks it towards a Horror trio which pierced them by the chest. Agrui then cuts down couple of Horrors before stabbing one with one of his arrows. He then an explosive charm at the tip of the while the Horror was still stabbed it. He then fires the arrow towards a group of Horrors which it explodes.

"Not bad Ren." Aguri said as regroups with Ren while adjusting his eyeglasses.

"Same can be said about you." Ren said as he reloads his pistols.

Pyrrha threw her shield towards a Horror and grabs it with her semblance then blocks one of the Horror's attack then used her rifle to eliminate it. She reverted back to its xiphos mode and decapitates a Horror then stabs one by the chest. A trio of Horror tried were about to take her out only to have Rian blocked them with a spell using only her brush. Rian disintegrates the Horror trio before she fires a few shots from her revolver towards a couple of Horrors. Pryrrha gave her a nod and threw her shield towards a group of Horrors, Rian applies a fire spell at the shield which caused to incinerate any Horror that gets hit by the shield. Pyrrha summons back the shield then regrouped with Rian. Rian then unleashed a lightning spell to electrocute a row of Horrors.

"Shocking isn't it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah I know." Rian said.

Jaune using his shield he pushed off a group of Horrors before using his sword to cut them down. Jaune continues to cut down Horrors before he blocks off a Horror's attack which left him vulnerable. One Horror was about to take the opportunity to take out Jaune only to get cut by Ryuga. Jaune takes out the Horror that was trying to break Jaune's defense. Ryuga rushed towards Horror then kicks it to the ground before stabbing right across the chest. Ryuga then head towards Jaune who also taking a group of Horror. Jaune stabs one Horro by the chest then raised him as Ryuga decapitates it.

"This is fun." Ryuga said

"I'm shocked that you consider this fun." Jaune said.

As both teams took out the first wave of Horrors opening a path for the other three teams towards the Arcana Shadow. But as soon as they were close enough another wave of Horrors appeared before them. Both teams RWBY and VKRA steps forwards and confronts the Horror group.

Ruby cuts down a couple Horror troops before switching her scythe to its sniper mode and took out three Horrors in the process. Aigis jumps over Ruby and kicks one Horror on the face then shoots it with her rifle arm. She then takes out a few more Horrors with her rifle before she summons Palladion and orders it to take out a few Horrors from the distance. Ruby reverts her scythe back to its melee mode then caught one Horror by the neck with her scythe then pull the trigger to decapitate it. Both Ruby and Aigis reloaded their rifles then fires towards a crowd of Horrors to clear out the area.

"Target destroyed." Aigis said.

"Destroyed indeed." Ruby said.

Weiss using her rapier and waited for a trio Horrors to get closer to her before she stabs it to the ground which cause the ground to freeze as well as the Horrors. Weiss then rotates the cylinder from her rapier then selects a yellow dust vial which caused her to fire thunder shots towards the frozen Horrors. Another group of Horrors were about to strike while she recovers. But out of nowhere Kairi appears before them and cuts them down before they can even reach Weiss. Kairi then throws her keyblade towards a trio of Horrors before she leaps in the air. Weiss used her semblance to apply some glyphs on Kairi's feet to elevate her above the Horrors as her keyblade cuts through the Horror group. Kairi lands and rolls before she grabs her keyblade and walks toward Weiss and gave her a high five.

"Nice touch." Weiss said.

"You too." Kairi said.

Blake using both the katana and cleaver of attachments of her sword she cuts down a couple Horror troops before shooting towards a Horror with her pistol. She then transformed her katana to its sickle form and attached her ribbon to it and starts swinging it around to cut down the Horrors around her. She then threw he sickle towards one Horror and pierced the head. Blake then pulls the sickle back to her with the Horror stabbed to cut in half. Little did she knew that two Horror were about to pounce from the front and the back. But to no avail as when they got close enough Rei descends from the air and stabs the Horrors on the head with his swords then cuts them down. Rei then swings his swords before spins to the ground with his knees then cuts down one Horror in half then decapitates another. He then kicked one Horror in the air then stabbed it to the ground before he stabs one by face. He then performs a corkscrew kick to Horror which sends it to the ground. He was about to stab only Blake stabbed it first.

"That was my kill." Rei said.

"You were taking too long." Blake said as Rei chuckled.

Yang punches her way through a group of Horror with her gauntlets before she leaps in the air, then as she land to the ground Yang punched the ground to cause a small quake to unbalance the Horrors around her. One Horror recovered quickly and kicked her in the air. Vergil cuts down the Horror with his sword then extends his scabbard at Yang who grabs it. Vergil then tossed Yang towards a Horror which she land on the shoulders of the beast with its head trapped between her legs. Yang wraps her legs on the head of the Horror and performs a hurricanrana to take the Horror down. Vergil helps Yang back to her feet before he takes down a couple of Horrors. He then saw a group Horrors rushing towards them. Then in a blink of an eye Vergil cuts them down with his katana before throwing his scabbard towards a Horror which got pierced by the chest. Yang punched the scabbard which caused the Horror to explode and she then grab the scabbard and gave it Vergil.

"Watch yourself my lady." Vergil said as he grabbed the scabbard and sheaths his katana.

"You too my lord." Yang said as she unloads her gauntlets and reloads with a new set of shells.

With the path clear towards the Arcana Shadows, Team DKSM rushed towards Shadow duo and confront them.

" _Be careful guys, I sense something strange about them."_ Fuuka said.

"Will do." Makoto replied.

The Empress begins to unleash giant ice spells towards the team while Emperor swings its sword to keep them from getting any closer. Dante and Koga were in range of the Emperor about to deliver some strikes. But as soon as the swords were about to land on the Emperor a barrier appeared and pushed them both back.

"What the hell was that?!" Dante said.

"I don't know." Koga replied.

Sora and Makoto aimed their weapons towards the Empress before it can fire another spell barrage. Sora unleashed a mix of ice and fire bullets while Makoto summons Orpheus to shoot fire balls towards the Empress. But as soon as the shots were about to hit a barrier protected the Empress and sent the shots back to Sora and Makoto which they evaded.

"I don't understand, what just happened?" Sora said.

"Damn, our attacks are not working." Makoto said as Fuuka contacts them.

" _I get it now. Dante Koga try using magic attacks on the Emperor while Sora and Makoto will focus physical strikes to the Empress."_ Fuuka said.

"Let's give it a try then." Dante said.

"Agreed." Koga said as he pull out his lighter and ignites his sword with green flame.

Dante then builds up energy from his sword before he and Koga released the energies from their swords towards the Emperor.

The Emperor attempted to block the incoming flame and energy waves. Unfortunately the attack not only broke the defense of the Emperor but also does a great deal of damage which stunned the Shadow.

Makoto summoned Titan and ordered it to deliver powerful strike with his sword which caused the Empress to stagger back. Sora leaps in the air slams his keyblade on the chest of the Empress which caused it to fall on its back.

The team regrouped to attack simultaneously only to have a group of Horrors barred their path. Team DKSM easily took them down and about to eliminate the Arcana Horrors for good. But as soon as they repeat their earlier attack barriers appeared on both Shadows and pushed the team back. The Empress resumes unleashing spell attacks towards the team which they easily evaded. But just as they recovered the Emperor rushed at them and swung its sword towards team DKSM.

Makoto summons Titan and orders it to blocks the Shadows attack. The impact of both swords was powerful enough to push the team back.

"What just happened?!" Koga said he and his teammates recovered.

"It looks like the barrier was fully restored." Zaruba said as Fuuka contacts the team.

" _It looks like both Shadows can change attributes anytime they want. Now the Empress is weak against magical attacks while the Emperor on the other hand is now weak against physical strikes."_ Fuuka said.

"Okay let's do this again!" Dante said as he pulls out his twin pistols and aimed at the Empress while Sora aims his Keyblade as well.

"Right back at you!" Makoto said as he summons Titan while Koga grinds his sword on Zaruba as they confront the Emperor.

The Empress unleashed a rain of ice towards the duo which they easily evaded. As they evade Dante was building up energy on his pistols while Sora charge an ice spell from the tip of his keyblade. As the duo landed they immediately fired upon the Empress with Dante's charged energy shots and Sora's concentrated ice bullet which hit the Shadow and caused her to fall on its back once again.

The Emperor swung its sword towards the duo of Koga and Makoto only to have it blocked by Titan which enact a blade lock between Persona and Shadow. Koga then jumped on the blades of the then run up to the shoulder of the Emperor and delivers a downward slash which caused the Shadow to stumble. Makoto then orders Titan to push off the Emperor off its feet.

The team regrouped and ready to finish off the Emperor and Empress duo. Fuuka then contacts the team.

" _Everyone listen, you need to finish off the Shadows before they can get back up. Otherwise they will change attributes and attack again."_ Fuuka said.

"You got it Fuuka." Dante said before he turns to Sora.

"What's the plan Dante?" Sora asked as the Shadows are about to stand up.

"Time Warp!" Dante shouted as Sora gave him a nod then raised his keyblade in the air.

"Stop!" Sora shouted as he activates a Stop spell to halt the movements of the Shadow duo.

"Stand still!" Dante said as he snaps his right fingers to halt time around him and Sora.

The duo then tossed their weapons in the air then jumps in the same level of where the swords are. Dante and Sora then kicks the swords towards the Shadows which halted just a centimeters of the Shadows.

"Time moves forward." Dante said as time returns to normal and the stabbed the Shadow and pinned them to the ground, immobilizing them.

Dante then turns to Koga and Makoto to finish them off.

"They're all yours." Dante said as Koga and Makoto nodded.

Koga then summoned his armor and transformed to Garo. Seeing Koga changed to his the Makai Knights within the gym also transformed to their armor forms and take out all the remaining Horror horde.

Makoto then pulled out his Envoker to summon another Persona.

"Take-Mikazuchi!" Makoto shouted as he summoned Take-Mikazuchi of the Emperor Arcana.

Both Koga and Makoto approached the downed Shadows. Take-Mikazuchi then raised it sword and formed a circular motion while Koga raised his sword to deliver the killing blow. After a few moments both Makoto and Koga takes out the Shadow duo and end the fight as well.

(End Song)

With the destruction of the Arcana Shadows the Horrors within the school disintegrate. All five teams regrouped as all Knights reverted back to their human forms.

"So that's it then?" Weiss asked.

"That's it for now." Makoto replied.

"The Shadows were the power couple of this school." Ruby said as she showed the diary to Makoto. "They died so that they can enact vengeance on this school." Ruby said as Makoto tossed the diary to the ground and stabbed it with his sword.

"The one thing I cannot forgive, is people using their influence to manipulate others for a sense of power." Makoto said as he sheathes his sword. "I hate those people the most." Makoto said. "They do not deserve a peaceful slumber." Makoto added.

"You can say that. But I just feel bad for them…" Ruby said as she was interrupted by Makoto.

"You don't get it Ruby. It's people like them that draws every Shadow to them. Its people like them is why innocents are harmed Ruby." Makoto said as he holds Ruby's shoulder. "Don't pity Ruby, for some day people like them might stab you in the back one day." Makoto said as he lets go.

"For that reason is why we fight to protect the innocent, right Makoto?" Weiss asked.

"You can say that. But not everyone is innocent Weiss." Makoto replied.

"Innocent or not, if there is a chance to save them from the dark path they are walking to." Ryuga said as he stepped forward. "I'll take it." Ryuga added.

"For a guy who is immature you talk a tough. I'll keep an eye on that one." Makoto said before he heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personas of the Priestess, Hanged Man and Sun Arcanas…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Giving his insight about the school couple of the abandoned school to Weiss, Ruby and Ryuga. Makoto has enhanced his power of the Sun, Priestess and Hanged Man Arcanas.

After dealing with the Shadow threat the teams regrouped with Fuuka and the dogs who kept her safe from harm.

"Well the mission was a success." Fuuka said.

"We couldn't done it without you Fuuka. Thank you." Makoto said.

"You're welcome Makoto. I will work with again if it the time comes." Fuuka said as the party was about to leave until they were halted by three black cars.

The group were surprised and readied their weapons. Until Makoto stopped them.

"It's all right guys." Makoto said as one of the drivers stepped out and approached Makoto.

"Sir Yuki?" The driver asked.

"Yes I am." Makoto replied.

"We have been given orders from Kirijo-san. Miss Yamagishi must be transported to Atlas immediately." The driver said.

"For what reason?" Makoto asked.

"For proper training of her powers." the driver replied.

"I wasn't told about anything about this." Makoto said. "Where's Mitsuru-san? I need to talk to her." Makoto said.

"I'm terribly sorry sir if this is all of the sudden. But the order must uphold." The driver said as he turns to Fuuka. "Miss Yamagishi please." The driver said as he points to the passenger seat of his car.

Fuuka first turn to the driver then to Makoto with a worried expression.

"I don't have say to this do I?" Fuuka asked.

"I'm sorry Fuuka. But if it's an order from Mitsuru-san I can't stand against it." Makoto replied before he turns to the driver. "Please take care of her." Makoto said.

"Will do sir Yuki." The driver said before bowing then opened the passenger's door.

"Well this is goodbye then, for now." Fuuka said as she bowed. "Will we see each other again?" Fuuka asked.

"We will Fuuka." Makoto said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just take care of yourself." Makoto said as Fuuka nodded and entered the car.

"Goodbye everyone." Fuuka said as all five teams started waving back at her as the door closed.

The driven went back to his car and left the area with the other two cars.

"Well that was weird." Dante said.

"I agree. Come on I want to get some sleep." Makoto said as all five teams starts to walk back to Beacon.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Chapter 27.**

 **Now I will try to work on both SOR and HOR at the same time.**

 **Wish me luck.**

 **This has been VACman signing off...**


	31. Chapter 28: Trial of Light and Shadow

**Hey guys VACman here today for SOR.**

 **Now in this chapter focuses only on Garo characters of this story.**

 **In this chapter Ryuga tries to prove to Koga that he is worthy of the title of Garo.**

 **So here it is guys Chapter 28 of SOR**

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 28: Trial of Light and Shadow

 _Location: Vale, Central Square_

 _Time: 10:00pm_

It was nighttime at Vale and most of the people in the city were heading home for the day. One girl was wearing a white blouse with a skirt and she was wearing heeled shoes just left a store and about to head home. As she walks at the streets of Vale she then got the feeling that she was being followed so she quicken the pace. But as soon as she was about to leave the street a trio of men wearing black mask, shirt and gloves halted her. She tried to walk the other way towards the other end of the street only to be stop by the same number of men with the same outfit.

"Sorry lady, but you have to come with us." One of the masked men said as all six men close in the girl until she was backed against the wall.

"Don't fight it." Another masked man said as he grabs the girl by the hand.

The girl tries to struggle but another masked man grabs her other. As they were about to leave the area to perform any sinister plan with her, Koga appeared out of nowhere blocking their path.

"Move aside pall! This is business we're doing here." One of the masked men said.

"You need to get out of here." Koga said.

"Sorry buddy but the lady is coming with us." Another masked man said.

"I was talking to you idiots." Koga said.

"What?" the masked men simultaneously said.

"If you're going to kidnap someone, at least make sure she's human." Koga said.

"What did you say?" one of the masked men who was holding the girl said as he walks towards Koga only to realize that the girl was unable to move.

He turns and saw the girl giving him a devilish grin before she grabs his face and gave an inhuman roar which caused her jaws to widen. She then devours one of the masked men before spitting an acid bullet towards one of masked men. Koga quickly deflect the bullet back to the girl which hit her on the face. As she recovers one half of her face were melted due to the acid. After seeing this the masked men cowardly escaped as fast as they can leaving Koga to confront the girl.

"No doubt about it. She's the Horror Viper, a disgusting bitch that disguises herself as an innocent human being to lure her prey. Koga deal with her please" Zaruba said.

"Understood." Koga said as he drew out his sword then swung it towards Viper only to miss as she bends backward.

Viper leaped in the air and landed on the far side of street and starts running away. Koga gave chase to the agile Horror, as he got close enough he swung his sword but to no avail as Viper was able to evade every sword strike with her flexibility. Koga then thrust his sword forward only to be caught by Viper with her palms.

"Just give up. It's futile." Viper said as she taunts Koga.

"You think so? Cleary arrogance is you greatest weakness." Koga said as Viper became curious.

"What?!" Viper said as out of nowhere Ryuga flips over Koga and delivers a sword swipe to the gut.

From Viper's wound were gold energies coming out of it which confirms that Viper was no ordinary Horror. Ryuga blocked the energies while Koga push Viper back the delivered a sword swipe to the other side of the gut which caused more energies to release.

"She was a Madou Horror, and you didn't even tell me?!" Ryuga asked.

"Why do you think I asked you to come along with me?" Koga asked back.

"Touché." Ryuga said before he and Koga rushed Viper.

Both Knights battled the Madou Horror but with more of a tactical approach. As Ryuga swing his sword high Koga swings low or vice versa. And each time a blow lands on Viper gold energies spews out of her body which Ryuga absorbs. Both Knights kicks Viper back to gain some distance.

"Fucking Makai Knights, time for both of you to die!" Viper said as she recovers before she transforms to her Horror form.

Her form consist of a purple body with black armor covering her chest, she also has black leg guards with metal boots. She has a black helm that only cover her eyes with long hair on the back of the helm. She also has a tail on her lower back. She drew out her sword then point it towards the duo.

"Suit up." Koga said.

"Yeah!" Ryuga said as he and Koga points their swords in the air and summoned and transform into their armors.

Viper rushed the duo and swings her sword towards them. Koga blocked the sword with his right arm guard then used then delivered a sword swipe by the gut then Ryuga lunges forward then trust his sword at the wound which caused gold energies to flow at him as he stabs Viper. Koga then leaps in the air then stabs the Horror by the chest to seal it. As Viper was defeated Ryuga absorb the energies from the Madou Horror before they reverted back to their human forms. Ryuga panted as absorbing the energy drained him of his strength.

"You're gonna be fine." Koga said as he lends a hand to Ryuga who reluctantly refused and stood on his own.

"Koga, I just need to let you know. That your armor has absorb enough malevolent energy to devour you." Zaruba said.

"I know what to do then." Koga said before he turns to Ryuga. "Ryuga, tomorrow you and I are going somewhere important." Koga said.

"Huh?" Ryuga asked.

"Bring your team with you." Koga said as he starts walking back to Beacon.

"Where are we going?" Ryuga asked.

"It's time to find out if you are truly worthy of the title of Garo." Koga replied before leaving.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" Ryuga asked as he follows Koga.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Art Museum, Vale_

 _Time: 3:30 pm_

After an entire day of helping one of her teachers Kaoru packs up as she was about to leave.

"Kaoru-chan!" The teacher said as he approached Kaoru.

"Teacher." Kaoru said as she bowed. "Is there a problem?" Kaoru asked.

"No I just want to say thank you for helping me out." The teacher said as he bowed to Kaoru. "So when are you going to set up your own art studio?" The teacher asked.

"Well, when I am ready and have enough funds for the studio teacher." Kaoru replied.

"Well then I hope you well in your future endeavors. Good day." The teacher said before he leaves.

As she was about to leave a white car appeared in front of the art museum. The back door opened and its passenger gets off the car revealing to be Koga. He then walks towards the entrance to talk with Kaoru.

"Koga!" Kaoru said with a surprised expression.

"Are free for the rest of the day?" Koga asked as Kaoru nodded. "Good, can you come with me?" Koga asked.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll tell when we get there." Koga said as he extend his hand to Kaoru.

Kaoru takes the hand as the duo heads to the car. Koga opens the door and helps get inside before he enters the car before they leave.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Forest outside Vale_

 _Time: 4:30 pm_

In an open area within the forest lies a tree at the center. Gonza was setting up a table for a small gathering. Koga and Kaoru arrived at the area as they were greeted by Gonza.

"Wow, this is incredible!" Kaoru said as she runs towards the tree.

"Kaoru-sama." Gonza said as he shows Kaoru a canvas on an easel at the center of the plain.

"Wow." Kaoru said as she turns to Gonza. "Is this for me?" Kaoru asked.

"Koga-sama insisted that I bring this here, so that you can paint the beautiful scenery." Gonza said as he shows Kaoru the entire area.

"This place is beautiful…" Kaoru said as Koga placed his arm on her shoulder. "Hey there's a tower over there." Kaoru said as she points at the tower.

"That tower is a special place to me." Koga said as Gonza stepped forward.

"It is where Koga-sama earned the title of Garo. Like his father before him and also his grandfather." Gonza said.

"Really?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. It is also the place where I will be buried." Koga replied as Kaoru gave her a surprised look.

"What?" Kaoru said.

"This place is where all the titleholders of Garo are buried." Koga said.

"So this is also a grave site then?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, this also a place where the spirits of the former title holders of Garo are housed. Where they judge upon the Knight if he is worthy or not to bear the title of Garo." Koga said as Team RRAT arrived at the area.

"Man the next time you make us walk a few miles ever again. I'll kill you." Ryuga said as he and Takeru lied to the ground exhausted.

"Stop whining Ryuga." Rian said as Aguri walks forward.

"So this is the Tower of Heroic Spirits then…" Aguri said.

"Yes." Koga replied before he turns to Ryuga. "Ryuga follow me." Koga said.

"Where are we going?" Ryuga asked.

"It's time to see if you are worthy." Koga said as he turns to Gonza. "Gonza, take care of them." Koga said as Gonza nodded as he and Ryuga head for the tower.

"What's going on between those two?" Takeru asked.

"I get the feeling that Koga is still not convinced that Ryuga is the Golden Knight." Rian replied as Koga and Ryuga enters the tower.

"Koga-sama is also going to perform the purification ceremony." Gonza said.

"Purification ceremony?" Kaoru asked.

"The Watchdogs can purify evil Ki that remains on the Garo Ken, but when fighting Horrors, slight amount of evil Ki remain on the body too." Gonza said.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Tower Of Heroic Spirits, Main Hall_

 _Time: 4:32 pm_

As the door closed behind them Koga and Ryuga walks at the hall of the tower.

"Wait here." Koga said as he walks towards the center of a platform within the tower.

" _We are those who hath received the title of Garo."_ A voice with the tower was heard.

"What was that?" Ryuga asked.

" _Art thou ready to be bathed in light?"_ The voice asked.

"Yes." Koga replied as the platform begins to slowly rotate as he gold light begins to shower his body.

" _Right now…the evil Ki in thy body…as well as thy Inga are disappearing."_ The voice said. _"However…danger lurks around thy corner...it will affect thy loves ones."_ The voice added.

"I know." Koga replied.

" _We cannot see thy future."_ The voice said as the ceiling opened and more light showers upon Koga's body. _"What thou must do…is face thy life as well as the ones thou protect."_ The voice said as last light energy dissipates.

"I understand." Koga said.

" _You have brought us a visitor…please have him stand on thy center."_ The voice said.

"Ryuga get over here." Koga said as Ryuga walks over to the platform. "Whatever you do, always answer with respect and don't you dare question their observation. They have earned the title of Garo before us, so they know what they are talking about." Koga said as he leaves the platform.

" _Speak thy name warrior…and thou title."_ The voice said.

"I am Dougai Ryuga, the Golden Knight!" Ryuga replied.

" _Thee bear thy title of Garo? Thee from another world?"_ The voice said as the platform slowly rotates. _"We shalt see about that…"_ the voice said as light begins to shower Ryuga.

After a few seconds Ryuga's begins to heat up as the light continues to shower his body. He begins to feel the pain due to the incinerating burn then kneels to the ground.

" _We has't sensed that thee power is incomplete. Yet thee bear the title of Garo."_ The voice said as the light dissipates giving Ryuga time to recover. _"Thee art stout but want the power to becometh Garo."_ The voice said as Ryuga stood up.

"Then tell me heroic spirits, how do I trully become Garo?" Ryuga said as he looked up. "How do I fulfill my promise to my mother?!" Ryuga asked as Koga became curious. "I'm willing to sacrifice everything just to achieve my goal. Please Heroic Spirits tell what must I do!" Ryuga shouted as his voice echoes throughout the tower.

Silence envelops the area for at least three minutes before light begins to illuminate from the ceiling again.

" _We art convinced that thou has't the determination to unleash thy potential. However we cannot grant the missing light of Garo's armor easily, for thee must findeth the answer alone._ _Only you can bear this burden alone. "_ The voice said as Ryuga again kneels to the ground.

"Then I will accept the burden." Ryuga said.

" _Then rise Dougai Ryuga for thee shalt taketh part of the purification ceremony."_ The voice said as Ryuga stood back up and the platform begins to rotate again while gold light begins to shower Ryuga again. _"Right now…the evil Ki in thy body…as well as thy Inga are disappearing."_ The voice said. _"However this doesn't mean thou has't acquired the title of Garo."_ The voice said as Ryuga has been purified of the malevolence within his body.

The light dimmed down and Ryuga walks off the platform before he heads to Koga.

"You didn't tell me and your friends about the reason why you wanted to become the Golden Knight." Koga said.

"I got the feeling that you guys won't understand." Ryuga replied.

"Ryuga I lost both my parents when I a kid, my mother die due to an illness and my father because of a Horror attack." Koga said. "I will understand you more than anybody else in this world. Especially your team." Koga said.

"Fine, but it is a long story…" Ryuga said as he tells Koga his entire life story.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Field outside of the Tower of Heroic Spirits_

 _Time: 5:30 pm_

Gonza and Kaoru along with team RRAT waited for at least an hour for both Koga and Ryuga to come out. As they waited the door to the tower opened and both Knights approached them.

"Well?" Rian asked.

"The Heroic Spirits gave him a chance. But they yet still recognize him as Garo." Koga said.

"So what happens now?" Takeru asked.

"I'll have to find the answer myself. But that doesn't mean I won't need any help from you guys." Ryuga said as he looked up at his teammates. "I know I'm not the best Knight to lead you guys, but I will do what I can to fight with you all." Ryuga said as Rian stepped.

"Don't worry about it partner, you lead we follow." Rian said as Ryuga nodded.

"That's right, and if you going need our help." Takeru said as he placed his arm on Ryuga's shoulder. "All you have to do is ask." Takeru said.

"When we met you the first time, you were a lost cause to me. An immature brat unwilling to learn." Aguri said as he adjust his eyeglasses. "But in the last few weeks you proven yourself to be a good leader. I'm in." Aguri said as Ryuga turns to Koga.

"Your team trust you. That alone is proof already that you improving Ryuga. A few more steps then the light of Garo shall shrine through you." Koga said as he turns to Gonza. "Gonza I like you to go head home. I'll take a walk with Kaoru." Koga said.

"Understood." Gonza said as he bows and starts cleaning up the table.

"You guys might wanna go ahead. Priest Burai maybe waiting for you." Koga said as team RRAT starts to leave at the same time Koga and Kaoru started walking.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kaoru asked as they walk away from the area.

"I want you to tell me something I don't know about you." Koga replied as they continued walking.

"You want to know something about me that I haven't told you about?" Kaoru happily asked.

"Yes." Koga replied.

"Well…" Kaoru said as the couple continues their walk while from a distance they were being watched by an unknown creature.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Forest outside the Tower_

 _Time: 5:35 pm_

As team RRAT were about to leave the area Ryuga begins to sense a malevolent force nearby before he turns to his team.

"Hey guys, do you feel that?" Ryuga asked as he gets no response from them.

Ryuga then noticed that his teammates were not moving and the color of their skins were grey. He tried to touch them but only get sent back. As he got back up Ryuga then noticed someone is behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryuga asked as he turned a saw a demon.

The demon has a skull like white face with white eyes along with black lower jaw with black spikes on the top of his head. He also has a white claw on his right arm white boney armor on top and black lower body.

"So you bear the stench of the Golden Knight. Yet you are not him." the demon said as Ryuga pulls out his sword.

"I'll ask you again." Ryuga said as he points his sword. "Who the hell are you?" Ryuga asked.

"If you want to know. Then beat me!" The demon said as he threw a couple spikes towards him which Ryuga evaded.

Ryuga then saw the spikes were heading towards his frozen teammates. He tries to stop but the spikes stopped a few centimeters towards his teammates. He tries to cut them down but to no avail as his sword passed through the spikes.

"What?!" Ryuga said as tries again but to no avail.

"They're safe. For the moment." The demon said.

"What do you want from me?" Ryuga asked.

"To destroy those who bear the stench of Garo." The demon said before he points his claw towards Ryuga. "And your one of them. If you want your friends to live, then defeat me." The demon said as he teleports away from the area.

"Come back here!" Ryuga shouted as he starts rushing towards the area where the demon went.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Other side of the forest_

 _Time: 5:40 pm_

As Koga and Kaoru wondered off in the forest Kaoru then noticed a white statue of a white majestic yet strange creature.

"It's beautiful." Kaoru said.

"It is actually modeled after a Horror." Koga replied as gave a surprised expression.

"Really?" Kaoru asked as Koga nodded. "I never knew something like this exist." Kaoru said as she picked up a flower on a nearby tree and Koga turns around.

"Kaoru, there is something I have to tell you." Koga said as he turns and noticed that Kaoru was not moving and her skin was grey. "Kaoru!" Koga said as Kaoru did not response.

"Koga the flow of time is frozen around us." Zaruba said.

"Are you sure?" Koga asked.

"Yeah." Zaruba said as Ryuga rushed towards them.

"Koga!" Ryuga said before he stop and catches his breath.

"Ryuga, How are you not affected of the time freeze?" Koga asked.

"That's because both of you have the essence of the Golden Knight." a voice said from behind them.

Both Koga and Ryuga turned and saw the demon leaning on a tree.

"So you did this?" Koga asked.

"Yes." the demon replied.

"Why are you doing this?!" Koga asked.

"This is so I can fight you both?" the demon said.

"Who are you?" Koga asked.

"I am Zaji, and my purpose is to destroy the legacy of the Golden Knight!" the demon now named Zaji said before he shoots two black spikes towards Kaoru.

Koga tries to cut down the spikes but the blade passed through the spikes. The spikes stop by a few centimeters of Kaoru.

"Leave her out of this!" Koga said.

"Then defeat me and I will release them from this spell." Zaji said.

"Them?" Koga asked.

"He got my team as well." Ryuga said.

"Very well then. Zaji I will cut down your Inga!" Koga said as he points his sword towards Zaji.

"Then I will begin with you." Zaji said as he points his claw at Ryuga.

"Come on and try me you bastard!" Ryuga said as Zaji teleports him and Ryuga to another location.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Unknown Forest_

 _Time: Unknown_

Both Ryuga and Zaji were teleported at an unknown forest to fight. Ryuga landed on his feet while Zaji floats down to the ground.

"This is where you will die." Zaji said before shooting a barrage of spikes at Ryuga.

(Insert Yakuza - Original Soundtrack - 06 - Funk Goes On)

Ryuga rolls to the right to evade the spikes before rushing towards Zaji. Zaji thrust his claw forward but only gets blocked by Ryuga's scabbard. Ryuga kicks Zaji by the chest to gain some distance before he unsheathes his sword. Ryuga swings his sword towards Zaji only to miss his mark as Zaji evades every strike before blocking one sword swipe. Zaji then pushed Ryuga back then swings his claw at Ryuga. Ryuga barely evaded the claw strikes which grazes his coat. Ryuga blocked the last claw strike with his the butt of his sword before he parried stunning Zaji giving an opening for Ryuga. Ryuga then delivered a few slashes to the gut of Zaji forcing him to stumble backwards.

"Not bad, for a warrior from another world." Zaji said as he stood back up. "But I think it's time to get serious." Zaji said as rushed at Ryuga,

Ryuga thrust his sword towards the incoming demon only to get disarmed by Zaji. Zaji then grabbed the sword then threw over his head. Ryuga stood back up then cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck the performed a fighting stance. Zaji laughs before he rushed at Ryuga. Ryuga easily parried the initial strikes before countering with a few punches to the stomach then kicked him by the chest which pushed Zaji back. Zaji punched the ground as a sign of frustration then immediately rushed back at Ryuga. Ryuga placed his right hand on the ground and crouch waiting for Zaji to get close enough. Zaji thrust his claw towards Ryuga only to have it deflected when swings his body towards Zaji and performed a swift kick. Then when gets back to his feet Ryuga performed a corkscrew heel smash on the demon's head which made him stumble backward.

"I've had enough!" Zaji shouted as he fired a purple fire ball at Ryuga from his mouth.

Ryuga rolled to the right to evade the fireball before rolling to the left to evade another fireball. Ryuga then noticed that his sword was stabbed to the ground where Zaji threw it earlier then thought of a way to end the fight. Ryuga immediately rushed towards Zaji who kept on firing fireballs towards him. Ryuga evaded each fireball as runs towards his opponent. When he was close enough Zaji fired a fireball at Ryuga who evaded it by leaping towards Zaji then grabing him by the shoulders before he falls to the ground. As was about to land Ryuga placed his knees on Zaji's chest. As he falls to the ground Ryuga kicks Zaji towards his sword which the blade was exposed and struck Zaji by the head. Ryuga stomps the head of the demon to push it further the sword killing it.

(End Song)

Ryuga drew out his sword from the ground then sheathes in at his scabbard. He then hears clapping from behind and turns to see Zaji still alive.

"Impressive, but your turn is up." Zaji said as he and Ryuga teleported back to the area of the forest where his team is still frozen in time.

Ryuga then saw that one of the spikes disappear.

"Each time you both win. You're friends gets to live." Zaji said. "Now it is time for the real Golden Knight." Zaji said before teleporting away from the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Abandoned Church_

 _Time: Unknown_

Zaji has teleported Koga into an abandoned chapel where there are no pews and the altar was empty.

"Koga. Watch your guard." Zaruba said as Koga tightens his grip on his sword.

"I know." Koga said as Zaji appeared by the altar.

"They say that place like this is for worship. But tonight it is a place of death and mourning for you. Golden Knight!" Zaji said as he breaks the table in front of the altar then rushed towards Koga.

When he was close enough Zaji thrust his claw towards Koga who easily blocked it with his sheathed sword. A test of strength occurred when Koga tries to move away the claw from his sight.

"You're wrong. After tonight this place will be radiant with light!" Koga said before he kicks Zaji by the chest to push him back.

(Insert Yakuza 2 - Original Soundtrack - 07 - Outlaw's Lullaby)

Zaji immediately gets back up then rushed at Koga with his right claw. Koga simply blocked the claw with his sword then countered by using his sword as a bat and bashing the demon's stomach before performing a leaping side kick to push him back. Koga then drew out his sword from its scabbard then attempted a downward swipe, only to have it blocked by Zaji who was now wielding a black sword. This cause Koga a shock as his opponent now has a sword on the left hand and a claw on the right. Due to the confusion Zaji took advantage and kicked Koga back to gain some distance.

"Are you surprised?" Zaji sarcastically said as he performs a battle stance with his sword up front.

Koga scoffs it off then stood back up to his feet. He the swings his sword from left to right then performs a battle stance. Koga then rushed towards Zaji who blocked the initial strikes then counters with quick palm strikes with his claw and and sword swipes which Koga block, but due to impact of the blades of the swords which forced him back. Koga tried again to attack but to no avail as Zaji was using two weapons to his advantage against the Makai Knight.

"He's using two weapons Koga. How do you plan to counter that?" Zaruba asked as Zaji rushed towards Koga.

Zaji thrust his sword forward only to have it blocked by Koga with the scabbard of his sword. Zaji tries to use his claw only to have it stabbed by Koga with his sword. Koga uses his scabbard to aim for Zaji's joint forcing him to kneel to the ground. Koga pulls out his sword from Zaji's claw then delivered an upward slash which sends him back. Zaji roared as he gets back up and grinds his sword to the ground before performing a battle stance. Koga grinds his sword at Zaruba before he performs his battle stance. Zaji immediately rushed at Koga who still stood at his position. As he was close enough Zaji swung his sword towards Koga who simply side stepped evading the strike. While he was evading Koga threw his sword from his back towards his left which Zaji did not except. Zaji tried to counter but unfortunately Koga cut down the demon in half ending the fight.

(End Song)

Koga sharpens his sword with his scabbard before sheathing it.

"Don't let up, it's not over yet." Zaruba said.

"I know." Koga replied as turns around and saw Zaji leaning at a column.

"Impressive. I always knew you'd be strong." Zaji said as he shows Koga a vision of Kaoru still frozen in time with one of the spikes disappearing. "As promise she will live while you keep on winning." Zaji said. "But now it is the other one's turn and this time I won't go so easy for him." Zaji said as he teleports him and Koga out of the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Unknown realm_

 _Time: Unknown_

In an unknown plane of existence where Ryuga was teleported to. He looks around and see only nothing but himself. He then noticed that Zaji was standing behind him.

"In this very realm, my brethren are buried. This will also be your grave pretender!" Zaji said as a black aura begins to emanate from his body.

"What are you anyway?" Ryuga asked as he tightly holds the handle of his sword.

"No time for talk. Time to die now!" Zaji said as he released the energy which change the landscape of the area with Makai letters floating around.

Zaji then pulls out his sword with purple flame surrounding the blade and his claw became sharper.

"Sorry, but I must survive for the sake of my team and my mother." Ryuga said before he summons his armor and transforms into the incomplete Garo. As well as his sword changed form as well.

(Insert Isshokusokuhatsu ~Trigger of Crisis- Jam Project)

Ryuga rushed towards Zaji who fires purple fireballs from both his mouth and sword. Ryuga cuts down some of the fireballs with his sword while he evades the rest as he rush towards Zaji. When he got close enough Ryuga swings his sword at Zaji who blocks it with his claw before he pushed him back. Zaji thrust his sword at Ryuga while he still getting back up and got hit by chest which pushed him back. Ryuga gets back up and grinds his sword over his left arm guard before rushing at Zaji again. Zaji again unleashed a barrage of fireballs towards the incoming Makai Knight. Ryuga easily evaded the fireballs and gets close to Zaji. This time however Ryuga lets go of his sword then caught it again backhanded before he thrust the butt of the handle of his sword at Zaji's chest. This caused to stun Zaji and gave Ryuga an opening which he took and delivered a trio of slashes before delivering a swift kick to push him back.

"Very impressive. But unfortunately for you, I will finish you bloodline today!" Zaji said as he begins to create at least three clones of himself.

Zaji and his clones and immediately rushed at Ryuga all at the same time. Due to this Ryuga was having a hard time to defend himself from Zaji and his clones. Ryuga was able to cut down at least one of the clones only to get taken down by the other two. Ryuga tries to get up but the two clones held him up giving Zaji the chance for the killing blow.

"So sad that you would fail to reach your true potential." Zaji said as he brandish his sword for the kill. "But enough sympathy, as death awaits you!" Zaji said as he thrust his sword towards Ryuga.

But as soon as the blade was about to make contact with the chest Ryuga saw a vision from his head which stopped time around him.

(Song Pause)

A moment of silence and Ryuga was in a realm of pure white where he stands alone. After a few seconds a man bearing the title of Garo appeared and approached Ryuga.

"You who bear the title of Garo. I speak to you beyond space and time." Garo said.

"Who are you?" Ryuga asked.

"I am one of those who bear the title of the Golden Knight." Garo said as Ryuga tightens his guard.

"Are you here judge me as well? Or are you here to mock me for being a failure?" Ryuga asked.

"I came to deliver a message to you from someone who is dear to you." Garo said.

"Dear to me?" Ryuga said before he realized what Garo meant.

"As of now she is waiting for you to achieve your goal" Garo said as he drew out his sword. "She that you must stay strong and never give up. She said that you must live on to obtain the strength that you desperately search for." Garo said as Ryuga kneels to the ground and tears begin to fall from his face.

"My mother told you to tell me that?" Ryuga asked.

"She is currently fighting her own battle right now, waiting for you to join her. So don't keep her waiting." Garo said as Ryuga stood back up after hearing the message from his mother.

"Then I must finish this battle then." Ryuga said.

"Ryuga keep on fighting no matter what." Garo said as he fades away.

(Song Resume)

As Ryuga slowly returns to reality where he is still in his armor while being held up by the two Zaji clones for Zaji to deliver the killing blow. Ryuga then using all his strength to grab both clones by the throat then destroys them by crushing them to each other. He then grabbed Zaji's sword then pierced it at the demon's chest. Ryuga then grabs his sword the points it at Zaji who pulled out his sword of his chest.

"How? Why do have such strength?!" Zaji said as he ignites purple flame on his sword.

"Simple. I am after all a Makai Knight." Ryuga said as he pulls out his lighter then ignites his sword with green flame.

After igniting their swords Zaji hesitated and rushed at Ryuga. As he got close Ryuga evaded the initial strike then grinds his sword at Zaji's body cutting it in half. Due to the green flame from his sword the both halves of Zaji's body begins to burn off.

"No matter. You may win today but as soon as you pursue you goal I will be hunting you down till your dead." Zaji said as his lower begins to burn off. "You will soon realize that when receive you're title you will be cursed by me forever!" Zaji said as Ryuga extinguished the flame from his sword.

"Be that as it may I don't care." Ryuga said as he sheathes his sword. "However I'll leave with you with one reminder that will be etched on your head for all eternity." Ryuga said.

"What?!" Zaji said as his upper body begins to burn off.

"I will be Garo and I will shine with golden radiance!" Ryuga said as Zaji's burns off.

(End Song)

As the battle ended Ryuga reverted back to his normal form before being sent back to the area where his team were. He still noticed that his team is still frozen in time and the spikes were gone now.

"It's all up to you now Koga." Ryuga said.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Spectral Arena_

 _Time: Unknown_

Within the Makai Realm is an arena where Horrors compete to become the strongest amongst their race. It also a place where most Makai Knights die and their bodies left to rot. Koga was teleported to this area along with Zaji.

"This where my brethren hone their skills. This is where Knights die in agony." Zaji said as he pulled out his sword. "And this is where your cursed bloodline ends!" Zaji said before he shoots a fireball from his mouth.

Koga easily cuts down the fireball then point his sword towards Zaji.

"You're wrong Zaji." Koga said as he sheathes his sword. "This place is where I will cut down your Inga!" Koga said as he drew out his sword and summoned his armor to transform into Garo.

(Insert JAM Project - Waga na wa Garo)

After transforming Koga rushed toward Zaji who drew out his sword to meet him at the center of the arena. When they meet the two warrior they trade blows with their swords. Zaji thrust his sword towards Koga which was parried giving Koga an opening. Koga swings his sword upward towards Zaji only to miss as he teleports away. Koga looks around his surroundings to find his opponent. After a few seconds a portal appeared behind Koga without him knowing. Then out of the portal a fireball was fired and headed towards Koga.

"Behind you!" Zaruba said as Koga turns and cuts down the fireball.

After a few seconds a trio of portals appeared around Koga and started unleashing fireballs towards him. Koga cuts down at least five fireballs before opening his black cape from the back of his armor. The cape provides a protective shield around the armor to deflect the incoming fireballs. After deflecting the rest of the fireballs Koga then saw a portal near him. Out of the portal Zaji jumped out then rushed towards Koga.

The two warrior traded blows with blow cause the arena to shake. Koga again disarms Zaji for the finishing blow. But Zaji teleported away from the area forcing Koga to scan the area again. After a few seconds a portal appeared behind him and Zaji jumps out of the portal to strike. Koga blocked the demon's attempt with his sword before throwing his at the other side. Zaji opened another portal at the direction Koga threw him and entered it. Koga tried to give chase but the portal disappears forcing him to wait.

"This guy is getting on my nerves Koga." Zaruba said as Koga scans the area.

As Koga tightens his guard while searching for Zaji. Numerous portals appeared around him. From one portal Zaji appeared and delivered a quick strike at Koga which he blocked before jumping back at another portal. After a few seconds Zaji jumps out of another portal to deliver quick strikes at Koga which hit him by the chest before entering another portal. Zaji repeated this process until Koga kneels to the ground while stabbing his sword to the floor.

"What's the matter? Can get up?" Zaji said from a distance before laughing. "Then this is it then?" Zaji said as he rushed towards with his sword.

(Song Pause)

Zaji was about to thrust his sword towards Koga, until a sword blocked it from hitting Koga. Koga then noticed that time was frozen around him and a spiritual ancestor of Garo appeared to block Zaji's sword.

"To the one who has inherited the title of Garo…" Garo said.

"You are?" Koga asked.

""My name is Garo. Like you, I am a Golden Knight." Garo replied.

"What a surprise, Koga. He's your ancestor." Zaruba said.

"This Demon Beast is Zaji." Garo said. "The physical manifestation of evil Ki from Horrors defeated by Golden Knights." Garo said.

"Evil Ki?! Then it is not a Horror?!" Koga asked.

"That is correct!" Garo replied. "Zaji is the wicked thoughts that exist beyond space-time." Garo added.

"How can it be sealed?!" Koga asked.

"There should be a gate that is Zaji's source." Garo replied.

"Gate?" Koga asked.

"That correct. Destroy it!" Garo said before he fades away as Koga's consciousness slowly returns to the fight.

(Song Resume)

Koga blocked Zaji's sword then kicked him by the stomach to gain some distance. Zaji then rushed at him then swung his sword only to have it blocked by Koga with his arm guards then countered with a sword swipe at the chest. Koga then delivered a few sword slashes before thrusting his sword at Zaji's chest to push him back before he kneels to the ground with on knee.

"Where is it? Where's the gate?" Koga said before he noticed the statue from earlier appeared behind Zaji. "Is that it? The statue is the gate?" Koga said as Zaji swings his sword towards Koga.

Koga blocked it with his right arm guard while he tries to swing his sword at Zaji only to have it blocked by his claw. Zaji slowly tries to get his sword near Koga's neck. Koga then saw a petal drifting in the air and saw Kaoru near the statue knowing what to do next.

"I see it!" Koga said as he grabs Zaji's sword then puts it away before delivering a sword slash to the chest.

He then jumps over Zaji then cuts the face of the statue to destroy Zaji's source of power.

(End Song)

Zaji then screams throughout the arena as he begins to disintegrate.

"As long as you walk the path of the Golden Knight…my brethren will surely appear before you again." Zaji said. "There will never be a moment of peace for you!" Zaji added as Koga tightens the grip of sword. "Never!" Zaji shouted as Koga dissipates his helm.

"I don't care! This is the path I have chosen. I will hunt you down!" Koga said as he grabs the sheath of his sword. "But I will say to you what my ancestors have said throughout history." Koga said.

"What?!" Zaji said as his body begins to dissipate.

"I am Garo! The Golden Knight!" Koga said as Zaji exploded and portal has open which would lead to the exit.

Koga enters the portal to return to Kaoru.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Within the Forest_

 _Time: 5:55 pm_

Koga arrived at the area while wearing his armor then approached Kaoru who was still frozen in time, but slowly regains color as the sign that the spell is lifted.

"The flow of time resumes." Zaruba said.

"Yeah." Koga said as Kaoru walks towards him.

"Hey Koga is there something you want to say to me?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh…that." Koga replied as looks away. "It nothing." Koga added.

"Hey Koga!" Kaoru said as she noticed the statues broken face. "Hey it's destroyed." Kaoru said as she approached it.

"Stay back!" Koga said as Kaoru noticed writings on the face.

"What's written on it?" Kaoru asked.

"It is ancient Makai characters." Zaruba said as Koga raises him. "It states "When the protector receives the light. An ordeal commence." That's all." Zaruba said.

"I wonder what it means." Kaoru said.

"I guess we'll never know. Come on its getting late." Koga said as he grabs Kaoru's hand as the couple leaves the forest.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it guys Chapter 28 of SOR**

 **Now I'll try and divide my focus on both this story and Hunter of Remnant.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	32. Chapter 29: Gambler of Fate

**Hey guys VACman here for another chapter of SOR.**

 **Now in this chapter Riku makes his debut but no combat just yet.**

 **This also features another member of Organization XIII.**

 **So without further ado here is chapter 29 of SOR.**

* * *

Chapter 29: The Gambler of Fate

 _Location: Organization XIII Meeting room_

 _Time: Unknown_

In the distant world where the Organization XIII are stationed they commenced a meeting on their next plan of attack. Xaldin arrived and took his seat as some of the members of the Organization were waiting for him.

"So Xaldin, I see that you failed on apprehending both the Keyblade wielder and the Princess of Heart." One of the members said.

"I was only testing their strength, so I can plan my next attack. Next time they won't be so lucky." Xaldin said.

"Sure, that's a wonderful excuse Xaldin. No wonder we're not making any progress to our goal." One members said as Xaldin slams his fist on the arm of his chair.

"If you have anything else to say…" Xaldin said as one of the members stood from his seat.

"Enough!" The member said as he gains the attention of both members. "The bottom line is this, Xaldin you failed and now it's time for us to choose who will attack next. We need to be unpredictable to them." The member said. "Any volunteers?" He asked as one of the members stood up from his seat.

"Worry not, for I will bring our esteemed guest to us." The member said before leaving the room.

"Very well then, but take caution for it appears that they may have powerful allies as well." The member said as the rest of the Organization leaves the room.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team VKRA Dorm_

 _Time: 3:30 pm_

After a long and tiring day Kairi decides to head back to the dorm and take a nap. She jumped on her bed with her head facing the ceiling and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Kairi opened her eyes as she got the feeling that she was being watched. She stood from her bed before she turns to her right to see a hooded man that looks as if he was a member of the Organization. She was about to scream until the hooded covered her mouth then made a shush motion. The man removed his hand off Kairi's mouth.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked as the man removed his hood revealing his face.

The man had silver hair with bangs in front of his eyes which covered by a black band.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Kairi." The man said.

"Riku?!" Kairi said with a surprised expression. "Where have you been, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked to the boy now named Riku.

"I've been fighting my own battles to keep the darkness away from both you of and Sora. And believe me it takes a toll for me." Riku replied.

"All by yourself?" Kairi asked.

"Not exactly. You see I had a little help." Riku said as a specter appeared behind him.

Kairi noticed the specter and jumped back.

"Calm down Kairi. This is the help that I was talking about." Riku said as the specter approached her.

The specter was wearing a dark purple coat with white gloves and dark purple pants with black boots. The specter had white hair combed back and was wearing a monocle on the right eye.

"Good day Kairi." the specter said.

"Wait I know you, I recognize your face." Kairi said as she thought about.

"You should. You're friends with my sons." The specter said as gave a surprised look.

"You must be Sparda then?" Kairi asked as the specter nodded.

"Correct." Sparda replied. "For the past few months me and Riku were fighting demons and Heartless to keep the peace between realms." Sparda said.

"But when we found out that Mundus has made his presence here in Vale we had to head here. To see for ourselves if it were true." Riku said.

"And it looks like both Phantom and Griffon made their presence here in Vale." Sparda said.

"Not to mention that armor Vergil wore when he first arrived here." Kairi said.

"So you speak of Nelo Angelo then…" Riku said.

"It would seems that both Dante and Vergil has seen what Mundus is capable of. Take caution all of you." Sparda said before turning his back.

"What is it lord Sparda?" Riku asked.

"I sense an anomaly. Riku I need to leave you both for a while. Go spend some time with each other." Sparda said as he leaves the dorm.

"So you won't be here for long?" Kairi asked.

"I'm afraid so. I can't reveal myself to Sora yet, you need to understand." Riku said.

"I know. It must be difficult for you…" Kairi said while looking down.

"But don't worry I'll be back, just be patient." Riku said as Sparda appeared before them.

"Riku we must leave now. I sense a great power near here." Sparda said.

"I got to go, see you again soon." Riku said as he open a portal to leave the dorm.

"See you too." Kairi said before she lied down to her bed to take a nap.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Combat Class, Beacon_

 _Time: 7:30 am_

It was Glynda's combat class and students await on who will take battle it out for today. Glydna walks towards the stage to address the class.

"Good morning class. For today we do something different." Glynda said as murmurs are heard around the room. "Today I will select one Huntsman from each team then pair him or her to another Huntsman. The two will team up against an opposing team which I will select also. Both teams will battle it out until one team remains standing." Glynda said as she grabs her scroll. "Now for the first team…" Glynda said as she opens up her scroll.

After a few minutes Glynda has finally selected the two Huntsmen to team up.

"Kairi of team VKRA and Takeru Jakezure of team RRAT." Glynda said before both Takeru and Kairi entered the stage.

"Looks like we'll be fighting together today. Isn't that right Takeru?" Kairi said.

"Yeah, just stay out of my line of fire and we might win this." Takeru said as Kairi nodded.

"And their opponents will be…" Glynda said as she selects two Huntsmen from her scroll.

"I wonder who will be our opponents for today." Kairi said.

"Personally I want to fight anyone in this room right now." Takeru said as Glynda has selected two more Huntsmen.

"Lie Ren of Team JNPR and Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY." Glynda said as Ren and Weiss enters the stage.

"Oh boy this is gonna be tricky." Kairi said as she pulls out her keyblade.

"You tell me." Takeru said as he drew out his scimatar.

"Are you ready Ren?" Weiss asked as she pulls out her rapier.

"I am." Ren said as he pulls out his pistols.

"Teams are you ready?" Glynda asked both team which nodded as a response. "Then begin!" Glynda shouted as she smashed her riding crop to the ground to start the fight.

Both Takeru and Ren rushed at each other while Kairi and Weiss stayed at their positions and fired mixed elemental bullets to support their partners. Takeru and Ren meets in the middle of the stage and started trading blows. Both warrior are evenly matched in terms of speed. Even with the support of their partners the fight was in a stalemate and both teams regrouped and plans their next move.

"This is going to be annoying." Takeru said.

"You tell me." Kairi said.

"But as long we can keep this fight to our tempo…" Takeru said.

"We'll win this fight then." Kairi said as she and Takeru rushed towards their opponents.

(Insert Den-O Double Action Sword Form)

Seeing both Kairi and Takeru rushing towards them Weiss and Ren started firing towards their opponents. Kairi and Takeru blocks the incoming fire by using their weapons as shields while heading towards their opponents. When they get close enough Kairi jumps over Takeru then use a Protect spell to guard them from the incoming fire. As both Weiss and Ren were focused on Kairi who was still using the spell Takeru took advantage of the distraction and runs towards the other side of the stage then rushed towards Weiss and Ren who were still focused on Kairi. As he got close enough at the duo Takeru leaped in the air to deliver a downward slash at them only to have it blocked by Ren using the blades of his twin pistols. Kairi then breaks the spell then leaps in the air to evade the bullets from Weiss then slams her keyblade towards Weiss.

"Not bad." Weiss said.

"Impressive." Ren said before he and Weiss push back their opponents.

Both teams now started trading blows at each other. Ren and Takeru again were matched up with each other while Kairi and Weiss face off. Takeru swings his towards Ren a couple of times before thrusting his scimitar towards him. Ren blocks the initial strikes before evading the thrust by flipping backward. After landing Ren started firing towards Takeru who instantly blocked all the bullets by cutting them down with his scimitar. Both Takeru and Rei leaps in the air to deliver diving kicks at each other. Ren missed his mark but Takeru got him by the chest forcing him to the ground, due to this Ren aura level decreased to seventy five percent.

As the fight was happening Burai enters the class and watched how his students fight.

"You're fast." Ren said as he reloads his pistols.

"You're not as bad as yourself." Takeru said before rushing at Ren.

Weiss stepped back and started firing buck shots of ice towards Kairi who slid under them then rushed towards Weiss. Kairi runs toward Weiss who stabs the ground and created an ice wall that blocks Kairi's attack. Kairi kick flip off the ice wall then immediately cuts down the wall in half. She then saw Weiss charging up a lighting shot with her glyphs and her rapier. Just as she was about to attack until Weiss fired the charged shot forcing her back near the edge of the stage with her aura level down to fifty percent.

"Just great…" Kairi said as she saw Weiss stabbing the ground with her rapier which sends a few ice spikes from the ground.

Kairi was still recovering from the Weiss attack leaving her wide open for the spikes. As spikes were about to hit her Takeru jumps in front of her and blocked the spikes before he cuts them down. Unfortunately this leaves him vulnerable to Ren's strikes sending him to the center of the stage with his aura level down by fifty percent. Kairi and Takeru regrouped and think of a new strategy to win the fight.

Burai slowly nodded as he witnessed Takeru's decision to protect Kairi rather finishing of Rei. Knowing that he would rather help a teammate than delivering a critical blow to end the fight.

"Gee we got our backs on the wall here." Takeru said.

"I agree." Kairi said as both of them stood back up. "But if both of them think we're going to lose then their sadly mistaken." Kairi said as Takeru stood back up.

"I like you're confidence Kairi, let's finish this." Takeru said as both he and Kairi rushed towards their opponents.

Ren rapidly fired his pistols at Takeru who slid under the bullets then performed a leg sweep to get Ren off his feet. Ren tried to get back up but Takeru slams his sword forcing him to the ground. Takeru delivers an upward slash towards Ren while he was on the ground which sends him at the edge of the stage. As stood back up his aura level drops to fifty percent. Takeru slams his sword downward at who blocks it with his aura then pushed back Takeru at the center of the stage. Ren rushed towards Takeru to end the fight. As he got close enough Ren tried to deliver a downward strike until he opens up his ring which unleashed red flames towards Ren who evaded it. But as soon as he landed on his feet Ren wasn't ready for Takeru who swung his sword towards Rei which sends him off the stage eliminating him from the match.

"Lie Ren has been eliminated!" Glynda announced as Weiss and Kairi were still fighting.

Weiss pushed Kairi back then fires a lightning shot towards Kairi who used a barrier spell to block Weiss's shots. Weiss rushed toward Kairi only to be pushed back as Kairi transforms to her Wisdom form and started firing ice bullets at Weiss which she evaded but did not noticed the trap laid by Kairi after transforming and stepped on it immobilizing her. Weiss tried to get herself of the trap but failed to notice that Kairi was building up energies from her keyblade and fired towards Weiss ending the fight.

(End Song)

Glynda enters the stage as Kairi reverted back to her original form. Glynda gave her a nod before turning to the class.

"That's the match!" Glynda said as the class cheered before both groups return to their teams.

Kairi and Takeru gave each other a high five before taking seat back to their teams.

Before Kairi sat down Rei hands her a towel to wipe her face off.

"Thanks." Kairi said before she sits down.

"Aigis what is your assessment on Kairi's performance?" Vergil asked.

"She was slow at the beginning of the match but she was tactical near the end of the fight. Using a simple yet effective strategy for the victory. Overall I say she did outstanding today." Aigis said.

"I agree. Let's take a look at the next fight." Vergil said as Glynda pulls out her scroll.

"Alright for the next match, the contestants are…" Glynda said as she selects four more Huntsmen from the class for the next match.

After a few seconds Glynda finally selects the two teams will fight today.

"Sora of team DKSM and Dougai Ryuga of team RRAT." Glynda said before Sora and Ryuga enters the stage awaiting their opponent. "And their opponents are…" Glynda said as she selects two more Huntsman. "Saejima Koga of team DKSM and Ruby Rose of team RWBY." Glynda said before Ruby and Koga enters the stage.

Burai becomes more interested at the incoming match up and decides to sit next to Rian and her team.

"Priest Burai! What are you doing here?" Rian asked.

"I heard a good fight was about to happen. And I came here see it for myself." Burai replied as the fight was about to start.

Sora and Koga approached each other at center stage.

"No hard feelings if you guys lose Koga?" Sora asked.

"I should be asking you that Sora. Besides I've been looking forward for my rematch with Ryuga." Koga said.

"Well, may the best team win?" Sora said as he raised his right arm which Koga grabbed with his right arm.

"May the best team win." Koga said before both men return to their places.

"You sure you want to fight him?" Ryuga asked.

"Nah, if you want to go on ahead." Sora replied as he summons his keyblade.

"Don't mind if I do." Ryuga said as he unsheathes his sword and Glynda steps forward.

"Teams are you ready?" Glynda asked as both teams nodded while Ruby and Koga pulled out their weapons. "Begin!" Glynda shouted as she smashed her riding crop to the ground to start the fight.

Immediately Ryuga rushed towards Koga who also sprinted towards the center. Sora and Ruby followed suit and all four Huntsmen meet and started trading blows. Both Koga and Ryuga were exchanging hits at one another with no one getting the edge. Ryuga thrust his sword towards Koga who noticed that Ryuga was fighting with more focus than rushing his strikes, this new fighting style completely ruins his strategy. Due to this Koga became confused and was pushed back with a sword thrust to the chest which he blocked with the butt of his sword but the impact caused him to push back. Ruby using her semblance to move around Sora who calmly waited to counter or block Ruby's attack. Ruby appeared behind him and tries to slam down her scythe at Sora who easily blocked with his keyblade and pushed her back before throwing it towards her. Ruby blocked the keyblade with her scythe then threw it back at Sora who easily caught it. Ryuga regrouped with Sora while Koga regrouped with Ruby.

"This is getting interesting…" Koga said.

"You're telling me." Ruby said as cocks back her scythe.

(Insert Destiny's Play-TETRA FANG)

Koga rushed towards the duo while Ruby stayed and provide sniper fire from her scythe. Ryuga and Sora meets with Koga at the center, the trio clashed blades with Koga outnumbered two to on. But the fight remained evenly matched as Ruby provided support by firing from a distance. Each time both Ryuga and Sora were about to deliver a critical strike at Koga Ruby shoots at their weapons to keep the fight even. Knowing that they weren't going to end the fight with Ruby shooting Sora decides to head towards Ruby while Ryuga focused on Koga.

"Uh oh." Ruby said before she reverted to her scythe then intercept Sora.

Koga and Ryuga stepped back from each other before thrusting their swords towards each other. The tips of the blade collided which caused a small shockwave on the stage which usually gets people off their feet, but for both warriors kept their balance resumed trading blows at each other. No one was gaining the edge against one another. After a few rounds the Knight commenced a blade lock.

"I see that you're time with the Heroic Spirits served you well." Koga said while being impressed with Ryuga's improvement.

"Heh. Looks like it." Ryuga said before pushing Koga back.

Koga thrust his sword at Ryuga which he blocked with his scabbard before countering with a few sword slashes which caused Koga's aura level to drop by seventy five percent. Koga brushes it off then grinds his sword on Zaruba before rushing towards Ryuga. Ryuga swung his sword towards the incoming Knight who slid under and gave him a sword swipe to the leg which forced him on his knees before getting kicked on the face by Koga which sends him in the center of the stage. Ryuga's aura level drops to seventy five percent.

As the fight was happening Burai was so far more than impressed by Ryuga's new fighting style then pulls out Zaruba from his pocket.

"What can you say Zaruba?" Burai asked.

"He's improved so well. That time with the Heroic Spirits really served him well." Zaruba said as they continue to watch the match.

Using her semblance to move around Ruby has the advantage over Sora. Having a hard time to keep track of Ruby Sora used a stop spell to halt her movement. Sora throws his keyblade towards Ruby who was able break off the spell then blocks the keyblade then sends it back to Sora. Sora caught his keyblade then rushed towards Ruby. Ruby reloads her scythe with a new set of bullets which were infused with black dust and fires it towards Sora. Sora was able block one of the bullets but when the bullet hit Sora's keyblade it sends him back near the edge of the stage. Ruby fires another shot but this time evaded as he jumped it over the bullet before rushing towards Ruby. Ruby fires another set of shots towards the incoming Keyblade Wielder which he evaded and got close enough to Ruby which he delivers a trio of quick slashes which forced her backwards, but while falling back Ruby was able to fire a shot towards Sora which actually hit him by shoulder which made flip backward to the ground. Due to this both warriors' aura levels drop simultaneously to fifty percent.

"Nice one Ruby." Sora said as he stands up.

"You too Sora." Ruby said as stands up before she rushed towards Sora.

Ryuga and Koga continues to trade blows at each other before Koga disarms Ryuga forcing him to fight with his fist. Koga thrust his sword forward only to be caught by Ryuga with his palms before disarming him of his sword. Ryuga walks a few steps while cracking his knuckles before performing a fighting stance where his left fist is lifted at the level of chest while his right fist near his face. Koga walks around before performing a fighting stance with his right fist up facing Ryuga and his left fist up near his face. Ryuga strikes first as he jabs his left hand towards Koga who blocked with his left palm then swings a roundhouse kick towards Ryuga. Ryuga blocked the kick by covering his face with his right palm before throwing it back, he then performs a push kick towards Koga's chest who caught with both of his hands then flips him backwards. Ryuga landed on his feet before rushing at Koga and started trading punches with both warrior able to land a blow on either at the ribs or the shoulder. At the last part of the exchange Ryuga landed a thrust kick to Koga's face while Koga landed an uppercut on Ryuga's stomach which sends them to their respective swords. As they stand up their aura levels drop to twenty five percent.

Burai stood up from his seat as he was impressed on how Ryuga was able to fight and stood his ground without his sword.

"Priest, this kid is getting better and better." Zaruba said.

"I know. If only Hakana can see her son now." Burai said.

Both Knight grabbed their swords then pulled out their lighters then simultaneously ignite the blades of their swords and prepared themselves for one last attack.

"Koga, I can finally say that it's been an honor fighting you!" Ryuga said with an excited tone.

"An honor you say?" Koga said as he swings his sword before pointing at Ryuga. "Well then the honor is mine, Ryuga." Koga said before both Knight powerful flame shockwaves from their swords towards each other which sends them out of the stage eliminating them both from the match.

"Saejima Koga and Dougai Ryuga are eliminated from the match." Glynda said.

With both their partners eliminated from the match Sora and Ruby have to finish this fight on their own.

Ruby pulls the lever of scythe then immediately use her semblance and heads towards Sora. Sora transforms to his Master Form and leaps in the air to evade Ruby's attack. He then interlocks both his keyblades then threw towards Ruby who blocked it then sent it back at Sora. Sora easily evade it then catches the interlock keyblades then infused the Oathkeeper with ice magic while Oblivion infused with fire magic. Ruby readies herself as charges up her semblance for one last attack. Ruby immediately rushes towards Sora with her semblance to try get out of the stage, but Sora swung an ice shockwave with Oathkeeper towards Ruby which froze her before unleashing a flame shockwave which sends Ruby out of the stage ending the fight.

(End Song)

"That is the match, the winners are Dougai Ryuga and Sora!" Glynda said as Sora reverted back to his original form then heads back to his seat.

Dante and Makoto greeted him before he sat down.

"That was new, when did plan that one?" Dante asked referring to Sora's new attack.

"Well I just winged it, that's all." Sora said before he sat down.

"Winged it my ass. You were just keeping it to yourself." Makoto said before he sat down next to Sora.

"Think what you want. My answer is still the same." Sora said as Makoto punched his partner by the shoulder before hearing a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Chariot Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Having fun with his teammate and partner Makoto's power of the Chariot Arcana has strengthened. While Sora and Makoto were talking Koga sat down next to Dante.

"So what do you think?" Dante asked.

"A great improvement from last time we fought. I believe he is ready." Koga said.

Ryuga was about sit down until Burai stopped him.

"Takeru, Ryuga come with me." Burai said before he turns to Glynda. "Miss Goodwitch?" Burai said as Glynda turns to him.

"Yes Priest Burai?" Glynda asked.

"Could I borrow both mister Jakezure and mister Dougai for a moment?" Burai asked.

"You may." Glynda replied as Burai nodded before leaving the room with Ryuga and Takeru while the class resumes.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Hallway, Beacon_

 _Time: 7:45 am_

After their matches Ryuga and Takeru were brought outside of the room by Burai.

"Now I have witnessed many battle in my entire life. And that right there shows me that two young boys proving themselves that they earn the armors which were bestowed upon them." Burai said before he turns to Takeru. "You Takeru sacrificing your own safety just to protect your partner in battle. This proves that you are willing to protect the people around you than protecting your own wellbeing. For that you have earned my praise." Burai said before Takeru smiled.

"Thank you Priest!" Takeru said while bowing before Burai turns to Ryuga.

"Ryuga." Burai said as Ryuga stood up straight. "I've noticed something interesting in your fight earlier. You were calmer and focus rather than rushing and attacking with rage. You so far have shown signs of improvement from the first we met." Burai said. "But don't get to over confident. Because one fatal mistake can end your life in an instant." Burai added.

"Understood Priest." Ryuga said while bowing.

"Now return to class." Burai said as both Ryuga and Takeru bowed before him then enters the room again.

As they entered the class Burai pulls out Zaruba from his pocket.

"So what do you think?" Burai asked.

"In my personal opinion, he is almost ready for me to form a contract with him. Just one more trial in my opinion." Zaruba replied as he and Burai leaves the hallway.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Commercial District_

 _Time: 5:00 pm_

It was after class and Kairi decided to bring Little Yang and Sami to town and roam around the city with their final destination is a candy store.

"Looks like we have a lot candy for today right Kairi?" Little Yang asked as she checks her bag of candy and Sami sitting on her shoulder.

"Indeed. But do eat them all at once or you might get toothache. The last thing I need right now is your mom coming after me." Kairi replied.

"So where are going next?" Little Yang asked as Kairi placed her hand on her chin. After a few seconds she snaps her fingers as she thought of an idea.

"How about we go to the park?" Kairi asked as Little Yang shakes her head up and down. "Then let's go." Kairi said as she and Little Yang rushes to the mall.

From the distance Riku watches them both from the shadows.

"I feel like that I should tell her the truth lord Sparda." Riku said as he leans at a wall then Sparda appears.

"I know it is hard young one, but it necessary that hide our true intentions." Sparda replied.

"What's point of hiding it? I mean one way or another they'll find out that prophesied war will happen here in Beacon." Riku said. "If it were up to me I would tell them the truth." Riku said.

"But it isn't up to you. For we are here to investigate the kingdom, it is up to them to find out that the kingdom will be birth ground of the war." Sparda said.

"If that so…" Riku said as he turns Kairi before he noticed Little Yang. "That girl, who is she?" Riku said as Sparda turns to the duo.

"That girl. Believe it or not but she is a manifestation of pure magic." Sparda replied.

"Pardon?" Riku asked.

"You might not believe this but that girl is created from a single strand of hair. Apparently the hair was applied with magic from a Makai Priest roaming around." Sparda said.

"How do you know this?" Riku asked.

"I'm a spirit, I roam around the world for a reason Riku. I just happen to stumble upon it." Sparda nonchalantly replied.

"That's a reasonable response." Riku said as he saw a member of the Organization following Kairi. "Oh no they're here." Riku said as he was about to step out of his position.

"No Riku you must not reveal yourself to them yet. If they find out that you are alive they jeopardize our task and hunt you down." Sparda said.

"But lord Sparda!" Riku said.

"No buts Riku. Besides you're not yet in full strength, they will handle it." Sparda said as Riku scoffs before they leave the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale Park_

 _Time: 5:30 pm_

Kairi and Little Yang arrived at the pond area of the park where they find a flock of ducks on the pond and started feeding them with loaves of bread.

"They look happy together." Little Yang said as she feeds the ducks.

"Yeah. They are." Kairi said as she ruffles Little Yang's hair.

"I wonder." Little Yang said as she stares at the sky. "When will me and mama become a complete family?" Little Yang asked as Kairi turns to her.

"That's an interesting question kiddo. Have you ever consider Dante being your dad?" Kairi asked.

"Well, you know the answer for that." Little Yang replied.

"You're right." Kairi said as the duo keep on feeding the ducks.

But as soon they were about to grab a loaf of bread the ducks started flying away from them as they sense something malevolent was approaching. Both Kairi and Little Yang stood up and started walking away from the pond until two Nobodies holding a set of cards with one hand and two dice on the other appeared and hindered their path. Kairi drew out her keyblade then puts Little Yang behind her legs.

"Stay behind me Little Yang." Kairi said as a portal appeared between the two Nobodies. From the portal a hooded figure appears before them.

"Hello there Kairi." The hooded figure said.

"You must be a member of the Organization?" Kairi asked as she points her keyblade towards the hooded figure.

"Indeed I am." The hooded figure said before removing his hood and revealing his face. The man has platinum blond hair which is very short and worn in a Caesar cut, and he has blue eyes. Along with a goatee with the same blond color as his hair. "And you know why I am here then?" The man asked before Kairi turns to Little Yang.

"Little Yang I need you to take Sami and get to your mom." Kairi said.

"But." Little Yang said.

"Just do as I say! I'll be fine." Kairi said before she turns to Little Yang. "Just go." Kairi said as Little Yang begins to tear up before she grabs Sami and leaves the park in a hurry leaving Kairi to deal with the Organization XIII member.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Mall entrance_

 _Time: 6:00 pm_

While Kairi and Little Yang were having fun in their own way Dante, Sora and Makoto along with Hector just exited the mall with each person carrying two pizza boxes while Hector carries three boxes on his back.

"So where do we bring these boxes of dough?" Makoto asked.

"At the living room back at Beacon. We're going to have a big movie night later." Dante replied.

"What movie are we watching?" Sora asked.

"It's a secret." Dante replied as he then saw Little Yang rushing from the end of the street crying while holding Sami. Dante puts the pizza boxes on Hector's back before grabbing Little Yang. "Hey kid what's wrong?" Dante asked as Little Yang was shaking and unable to form words. "Come on kid what is it?" Dante asked as Sora begins to notice that Kairi wasn't with her then placed his pizza boxes on Makoto.

"Little Yang where is Kairi?" Sora asked as Little Yang remains unresponsive and shaking. Sora then grabs Little Yang by the shoulder forcing her to look him on his eyes. "Little Yang please you have to tell me where Kairi is." Sora said as Little Yang starts to form a sentence.

"Kairi…is…at the park. Right now she needs…help." Little Yang said while shaking as Dante and Sora looks at each other.

"Little Yang you head back to Beacon with Hector, find your mom and her team to tell them meet us at park." Dante said as Little Yang nodded and hops on Hector's back.

Hector immediately leaves the area with Little Yang and Sami on his back. Dante then turns to Makoto.

"Makoto I need you to find Koga and meet us at the park. We're going to rescue Kairi." Dante said as Makoto nodded and leave the area while Dante and Sora heads to the park.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Park, Vale_

 _Time: 6:20 pm_

Dante and Sora arrived at the park and begins their search for Kairi. As they progress at the area Dante then noticed that most of the park's lights are broken. Dante steadily drew out one of his pistols. The duo arrived at an area which lead them in two directions both nodded before Dante walks towards the path to the left while Sora takes the path to the right. Sora then arrived at the pond area of the park to find the Organization XIII member standing at an island in the middle of the pond.

"Welcome Sora, I have been expecting you." the man said as Sora summons his keyblade.

"I'm going to as you this one time." Sora said as he points his keyblade at the man. "Where is Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Ah straight to the point then. Well then if you want to know…" The man said before he snapped his fingers and five giant cards appeared behind the man. The back of the cards were facing Sora while the front cards were facing the man. "She is trapped within one of these cards. Pick the right one and she goes free, pick the wrong one and you will be trapped just like her. You have three chances, now let us begin." The man said as he teleports behind the cards.

Sora jumps towards the island then walks towards the cards. He then walks from left to right back and forth before stopping by the second card by the left. He touched the card and it teleported at the other side of the pond. The other cards then disappeared as the card Sora chose earlier turns to him and revealed to be one of the wrong cards, from it a group of Nobodies appeared which consist of three Dusks, two Creepers and one Gambler.

Sora grunted before rushing towards the incoming Nobodies. He cuts down the three Dusk easily with one swipe from his keyblade before leaping it the air to evade one of the Creepers attack from the floor before cutting it down in half. Sora blocked the other Creeper before cutting it down before he confronts the Gambler. The Nobody threw a few cards towards Sora who easily evaded it before firing an ice bullet towards the Gambler. The bullet pierced the Nobody on the head destroying it.

"What the heck was that all about?" Sora asked as the man.

"As I said earlier, you have three chances to find Kairi among the cards. Pick the wrong card two more times and you will share the same fate as her." The man said.

Sora turns back and saw the other four cards appeared before him again. The cards again formed a line facing Sora then positioned themselves like earlier. Sora walks back and forth at the cards before choosing another card. He chose the last card on the left before it teleported back at the other side of the pond. The other three cards disappears while the card Sora chose turns to him and shows that he has chosen another wrong card. The card turns to him and out from it is another set of Nobodies appeared from the card with a new group. The Nobodies consists of two Samurais, two Dragoons and one Berserker.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sora said as the Berserker was about to slam it's sword towards him.

Sora easily caught the sword then use it to cut down the Berserker and one of the Dragoons in half. He then threw the sword towards the other Dragoon and stabbed it. Sora then immediately rushed towards the Samurais who drew out their swords. Sora cuts easily cuts down the two warrior Nobodies before turning back at the three cards.

"Last chance Sora. One more wrong choice and you will be trapped in one of my cards." The man said as Sora grunts then slowly approached the cards again for maybe the last time.

"Oh so close." The man said before he laughs. "One…last…try Sora." The man said as Sora clutches his fist before walking towards the cards.

As Sora carefully again walks towards the cards to choose which card is Kairi trapped at. As he was about to select a card the man's grin widens as he knew that he has won. Just as Sora was about to pick a card a gunshot was heard from one of the bushes and a bullet hits the man on the shoulder falling to the ground. Due to this the cards disappears and from the bushes Dante jumps out pointing the gun at the attacker.

"What?!" the man said he was about to get up but only pushed down by Dante who steps on the injured shoulder.

"Nice trick. Do you do parties?" Dante asked.

"Dante, Kairi was in one of cards." Sora said.

"No need to look for her dude." Dante said as Kairi steps out of the same bush where Dante came from.

"What?" Sora said.

"But how did you break free of the trap?!" The man asked.

"Simple. You could have at least assign a descent group of guards to protect her while she was trapped right?" Dante replied as Kairi walked next to Sora.

"He was trying to trap you within one of the cards with the game you were playing earlier. And he planned it so well when there were no correct answers and each cards were all wrong. Meaning there was no chance of you winning the game." Kairi said as the man stood back up.

"Perceptive. It would seems that I have underestimated you and your friends Sora." The man said as snaps his fingers and the three cards from earlier appeared before them.

The cards turn towards the trio and Nobodies starts to appear from each card. The pond was now pilling up of Nobodies consisting of Berserkers, Gamblers, Samurais and Dragoons. The man teleported in front of the Nobody horde then face the trio.

"However I always make sure that I Luxord will be victorious here today." The man now named Luxord said before he snaps his finger ordering the horde to close on them.

"You hooded bastard. If you think that you're going to win just because of numbers…" Dante said before he snapped his fingers. "…well think again." Dante said added.

From behind the trio Koga and Makoto appeared and cuts down a few Nobodies with their swords before regrouping with the trio. Also from behind Vergil and Rei appeared and took out a couple of Samurais before regrouping with the group. Two Berserkers rushed towards them with their swords. Just as they were about to attack Aigis jumped over both the group and fired two powerful shots from her arm cannon to destroy the two Nobodies before regrouping with her team.

"Interesting. But I'm afraid that it won't do you any good." Luxord said as he snaps his fingers and another group of Nobodies appeared behind him and almost filling the area.

Teams RWBY and JNPR arrived and joined with the group.

"You guys were late." Dante said.

"We were given a lecture by Miss Goodwitch." Ruby replied.

"It was not pretty." Jaune added as all four teams drew out their weapons.

"Whatever, let's just rush these bastards." Dante said before all four teams heads towards the Nobody horde.

(Insert The 13th Dilemma - Kingdom Hearts II)

Both sides rushed towards one another then collided at the center of the park.

Ren flips back to evade to evade an attack from two Samurais before firing from his pistols. He then cuts them down before kick flipping off a Gambler then cuts it down. Ren was about to reload his pistols until he was confronted by a trio Dragoons were heading towards him. Rei jumps over him and swiped on the legs of the Samurais before stabbing them by their heads. Rei then threw his swords towards a Berserker which got it by the neck, he then climbed up the giant Nobody before decapitating it with the swords that was stuck to it. He then grabs the giant sword of the Berserker then threw it towards Rei who caught it to cut down the rest of the Nobodies surrounding the area.

"Nice catch." Rei said.

"Nice throw." Ren replied before the duo rushed towards a group of Nobodies.

Nora jumped back and landed to a nearby tree to fire grenades from her launcher towards a group of Nobodies. One Berserker was able to evade the grenades and take down the tree Nora was on. Nora was able to jump off the then transformed her launcher to its hammer form then smashed it on the Berserker that took down the tree. As she lands she takes out a couple of Gamblers in the process. As she was about to attack another group of Nobodies Aigis rolls in front of her then started firing towards the Nobodies with her arm cannon. She then summons Palladion and orders her to take out some of the Nobodies. Kairi was able to block a Samurai's attack before taking it out by shooting at the face before grabbing the Samurai's sword. Aigis throws the said in the air before Nora swings her hammer at the sword and sends at a Gambler which stabbed it at a tree.

"Homerun!" Nora said.

"As humans say, it's out of here!" Aigis said before the duo rushed towards a group.

Pyrrha slid under a Gambler's legs and cuts it in half before cutting down two more Gamblers with her spear. She then shoots down two Dragoons with her rifle before blocking a Berseker's sword with her shield. As she tries to push back the giant Nobody an ice bullet hits the Berserker on the head to destroy it. It was Kairi runs next to Pyrrha. Kairi gave Pyrrha a nod before firing a mix of fire and ice bullets towards the group of Nobodies before throwing her keyblade towards a Dragoon and take it out. Kairi then points her keyblade in the air then started firing lightning from the sky towards the Nobody group. One lightning eventually hit Pyrrha's spear which gives it an elemental attribute. Pyrrha transforms her spear to is rifle form then started firing towards three Dragoons before transforming it again to it's spear form and threw it towards a couple of Dragoons before grabbing it then stabs a Berseker by the head killing it.

"Shocking isn't it?" Pyrrha jokingly asked.

"Didn't you say that the last time?" Kairi replied as Pyrrha nodded.

Jaune using his shield to rush towards another group of Nobodies which he was able to send a few Nobodies flying before stabbing a Dragoon to the ground. Jaune then blocked a Berserker's sword then pushed it back, throwing it off its balance before performing an upward slash to cut down the Nobody in half. A trio of Dragoons were about to thrust of spears towards Jaune only to get cut down by Vergil with his sword. Vergil then fired a trio of spectral swords towards a Gamble who launched a barrage of cards towards Vergil. The swords cut down the cards and Vergil rushed towards the Gambler and cuts it down before it can defend itself. Vergil then slid under a Berserker's sword swipe then stabs it on the foot before using the butt of his sword thrusting it towards the Berserker's chest which sends towards a group of Nobodies. One Dragoon leaps in air before thrusting downward towards Vergil. Jaune kneels to the ground with his shield facing Vergil. Vergil then knew what Jaune had in mind and jumps on the shield before leaping in the air with the assist of Jaune pushing him upwards to give Vergil more momentum. Vergil then cuts down the Dragoon before grabbing the spear and threw it at Jaune who caught it then threw it at a Creeper that was charging towards him to take it out.

"Bullseye." Jaune said as Vergil lands next to him.

"Indeed." Vergil said as he noticed another group of Nobodies about to attack.

Vergil then sheathes his katana then Aigis and Rei approached him.

"Trampoline!" Vergil said as initiates a combination attack between Rei and Aigis.

Rei transforms to his armor form before summoning Ginga as Aigis then summoned Palladion.

Ginga then stomps the ground which caused the Nobodies to levitate in the air no matter what size. Palladion then position itself below the Nobodies before Aigis kicks her upward. Palladion's spear tip then punctured a couple Gamblers and Dragoons before heading upwards. Rei riding Ginga kicks Palladion back down to take out more of the Nobodies before heading back down, Aigis then kicks Palladion upward to repeat this process for at least three times to eliminate their side of the park of any Nobodies.

Both teams RWBY and DKSM rushed towards Luxord who had his own group Nobodies surrounding him.

"Come then, if you can make it." Luxord said as he taunts both team.

Yang and Sora rushed ahead to deal with the first wave of Nobodies.

Yang punches her way through before punching a Berserker by the head and grabbing its sword. Yang then cuts down two Creepers with the sword before resume punching any Nobody that stands in her way. As she punched one Samurai to the ground Sora jumped over her and started cutting down a couple of Samurais before stabbing his keyblade at a Dragoon's chest. Sora then threw his keyblade like a boomerang towards a trio of Creepers to cut them down. Sora caught his keyblade thrust it towards a Berserker but only gets blocked with its swords. Yang appeared behind the Berserker and started delivering punches at the back of the Nobody while blocking Sora's attack. As Yang kept on punching Sora was building up energies from the tip of his keyblade. With one final punch from Yang Sora fires the built up energy to destroy the Berserker. Yang using the body of the Nobody to protect herself from the blast.

"Smokin'!" Yang said as both of them saw the burnt remains of the Berserker.

"Hahaha…" Sora said as he got Yang's pun.

Weiss shoots a mix ice and thunder shots towards a couple of Dragoons which took them out. She then stabs the ground with her rapier to freeze a couple of Creeper that were on the ground and a Berserker along with it. Weiss cuts down the two Creepers and about to take out the Berserker. But just as she was about to deliver the killing blow the Berserker broke free of the ice and about to slam it sword towards Weiss. But Makoto prevented the attack by kicking it by the face. He then pulls out his Envoker to summon a new Persona.

"Lachesis!" Makoto shouted as he summons Lachesis of the Fortune Arcana.

Makoto then orders Lachesis to take out the Berserker by using a wind spell to tear the Nobody in numerous pieces. He then orders Lachesis to take out to the incoming by blowing them away with a wind spell. Makoto the cuts down a few Samurais before ordering Lachesis to create a tornado spell towards a trio of Gamblers and a Berserker. Weiss then cast a giant an ice spike from the top of the tornado. She let the spike fall into the tornado to crush all the Nobodies trapped inside.

"Did we just blew them away?" Weiss asked.

"Nah, I think we just simply crushed them." Makoto replied.

Ruby jumped to a nearby tree and started shooting towards Nobodies that were occupying the park. Ruby took two Creepers with one shot then takes out a Berserker by shooting the head before she takes out a trio of Samurais with one shot. As she was about to take out a Gambler the Nobody saw Ruby by the tree and shoots a barrage of cards which forced her to fall of the tree. Ruby was able to land on her feet before cutting down a few Creepers with her scythe and takes down the Gambler that forced her to the ground. But she left herself open and two Samurai took advantage of it and pins her to the ground with her swords until Koga appeared out of nowhere and cuts down both Samurais before helping Ruby back to her feet. Koga then rushed towards a Berserker who was about to slam its sword towards him and cuts it down easily. Koga then stabs one Creeper to the ground as it tries to escape before bashing it with his scabbard. He then immediately saw a trio of Samurais heading towards him along two Dragoons. Koga grinds his sword at Zaruba before he intercepts the Nobody group by dodging a Dragoon's spear before cutting it down along with the rest of the Dragoons and two of the Samurais before the last Samurai was able to hold its before being cut down by Koga. Ruby switched her weapon to its sniper form and fired towards Koga easily deflects to take out two Berserkers.

"Nice catch!" Ruby said.

"Nice shot." Koga replied to Ruby.

Blake tied her ribbon to her katana and started swinging it to cut down a trio of Creepers and a couple of Gamblers. She uses her cleaver to cut down a Dragoon in half before taking down a Berserker. A trio of Samurais appeared behind and were about to take her out Blake used her semblance to escape the trio then cuts them down with a single cleaver swipe. But as she was able to recover a duo of Berserkers were about to crush her with their swords only to get blocked by Dante with his pistols. Dante parries both Nobodies then shoots them by the head. He then saw a group of Nobodies heading towards them before stretching his neck and drew out his sword. Dante easily cuts down two Dragoons before stabbing one Gambler by the chest then shoots at it while being stuck on Dante's sword before getting tossed aside. He cuts down one Gambler in half before he swings his sword in a circular motion to cut down the surrounding Nobodies before delivering a devastating upward slash unto a Samurai. He then sends a shockwave towards a group of Nobodies which sends them in the air. Blake threw her ribbon katana towards Dante who caught it then wrapped it around his right arm and holding the sword. Dante then pulls Blake towards the Nobodies in mid-air and cuts them down with her cleaver before being caught by Dante with both arms.

"My hero." Blake said before kissing Dante by the check as she jumps off him.

"Aw stop…" Dante said before both Koga and Makoto approached them and saw a group of Nobodies rushing at them.

"Iceberg!" Dante yelled as he gives Koga and Makoto a signal to perform a combination strike.

Koga transform to his armor before summoning Goten. Makoto drew out his Envoker to summon a new Persona.

"King Frost!" Makoto shouted as he summons King Frost of the Emperor Arcana.

King Frost immediately froze the group of Nobodies before Goten stomps the ground which caused Koga's sword to transform into its horse slayer form. Koga easily cuts down the frozen Nobodies into huge chunks. Goten stomps again to make the ice to lift in the air for Koga to send towards Luxord who was able to block a few ice chunks with his giant cards. But a few chunks were able to Luxord forcing him back.

As he recovers from the ice attack Luxord finds Dante and Sora rushing towards him. He scatters bunch of cards to the ground and jump on one of the cards to disappear in the area to evade the duo. Dante and Sora scans the area with their backs to one another. After a few seconds Luxord appears behind them and grabs two of the cards from the floor then swings at the duo which they blocked it then prepares to counter him until Luxord disappears again from one of the cards. Dante and Sora waited again for a few seconds before Luxord appeared before them a few meters where he grabs two more cards from the floor then threw them at both Dante and Sora. The duo stood back up only to find Luxord missing. Dante has had enough of Luxord's tactics and decide to wait for him appear again for one more time. As they waited Luxord's laugh can be heard from the area before appearing again from another card from the ground behind the duo. Luxord was about to attack until Dante snapped his finger to stop time around him before grabbing Luxord by the throat.

"Got you son of a bitch!" Dante said before time flows again and Luxord was shocked on how he was caught.

Dante then throws Luxord towards Sora who caught him and delivered a barrage of swipes from his keyblade before sending him back to Dante. Dante simply kicked the hooded assailant towards the other side of the pond. Luxord stood back up as Kairi and Vergil approached the duo.

"Fascinating, it would seems that I have underestimated you all." Luxord said as he snaps his fingers before a set of cards begins to surround him.

Dante and Vergil gave each other a nod before Dante tossed Vergil one of his pistols.

"Killshot!" Dante and Vergil yelled at Sora and Kairi before pointing their guns at Luxord.

Sora and Kairi transformed to their Wisdom form and creates a glyph if front of Dante and Vergil. The twins fired which the bullets went through the glyph and became infused with magical attributes. When the bullets were about to reach Luxord and his cards the bullets went above him and bullets begins to multiply into numerous pieces before raining down on Luxord. After the barrage of bullets he received Luxord was able to teleport himself out of the area ending the fight.

(End Song)

All four teams regrouped after the fight.

"That guy was annoying." Dante said.

"You tell me." Sora said before Makoto noticed a torn card piece on ground.

"It looks like he was thinking too much of his victory speech even though the fight wasn't even done." Makoto said as the card piece dissipates in the air.

"He almost caught Sora with an unwinnable game. This guy was smart." Kairi said.

"But he got cocky thinking that he already won." Sora said before pointing Dante. "If it weren't for this guy here saving my butt I would have become a piece of his card collection." Sora said as Vergil steps forward.

"Which means that we have to guard ourselves properly next time, in case they would return." Vergil said as he sheaths his katana.

"We may never know when they will attack next. So we watch our backs more carefully now more than ever. In fact they have to go through me if they are going to hurt any of my friends." Ren said before Makoto approached him.

"You my friend are a determined one. Look like your team is in safe hands with you around." Makoto said as he taps Ren shoulder before hearing a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Sensing Ren's determination to protect his friends has strengthen his power of the Magician Arcana.

After the huge fight all four teams are about to leave the area until Vergil and Kairi were left in the pond area.

"This must be a sign that I should leave you guys' right?" Kairi asked.

"That is possibly a dumb sign Kairi." Vergil replied.

"But…" Kairi said.

"Don't but me Kairi. I risked my neck for saving you from them before, I no…" Vergil said points that both teams DKSM and the rest of VKRA never left and listened to their conversation. "We are prepared to risk our necks just to keep you safe." Vergil said as Sora, Dante, Makoto and Koga walks up to her.

"You don't need to fear them Kairi, for the Golden Knight shall be in your service." Koga said before he steps back.

"Seriously we've been friends for months now and you think this is the worst we ever faced in this entire time? Kairi you need to properly learn more about us." Dante said.

"What we're saying Kairi, is that nobody gets left behind no matter what." Sora said.

"You guys are really serious about this?" Kairi asked.

"Damn straight!" Rei said from the back.

"Agreed." Aigis said.

"You guys…" Kairi said as she was about to tear up.

"All right let's have ourselves a big group hug!" Makoto said as both teams performed a group hug with Kairi and Sora being in the center. He then hears a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personas multiple Arcanas…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Treating his friends as family has strengthen his power of the Fool, Emperor, Lovers, Chariot, Justice and Devil Arcanas.

After the big group hug both teams followed teams RWBY and JNPR out of the park. Little did they know that from a far they were being watched by both Riku and Sparda.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Chapter 29 of SOR.**

 **Next chapter will be another side chapter in this story.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	33. Side Chapter 4

**Hey guys VACman here for another Side Chapter of SOR**

 **Now for the first story is about a serious topic that many countries have been dealing with for many years.**

 **It is the case of racism. This a short story about it where people must stand up and fight for what they are.**

 **So here it is guys Side Chapter 4.1 of SOR.**

Side Chapter 4.1: Stand Up!

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Town Square_

 _Time: 11:00 am_

It was a free day for teams and one Huntsman decides to take a walk around the city. Makoto was walking along with Koromaru to meet up with Velvet and Yatsuhashi.

"I wonder what those two want to do with me." Makoto said as Koromaru barked back at him until the saw Velvet and Yatsuhashi waiting for them in one of the benches.

"Hey you made it." Velvet said.

"Velvet, Yatsuhashi. What's the problem?" Makoto said.

"Well no problem actually." Yatsuhashi said.

"We just got an extra ticket to watch a movie today. And everybody was busy so we figured that we give the ticket to you." Velvet said.

"Interesting, what's the movie about?" Makoto asked.

"An alien hiding in plain sight with the ability to imitate and assimilate any living organism." Yatsuhashi replied.

"Interesting, I read a book about that movie. This might be interesting…" Makoto said as Koromaru barked.

"Great shall we get going, the movie will start in ten minutes." Velvet said as the trio were about to enter the theater.

Trio were about to give their tickets for the movie until a group of boys bumped into Velvet which made her fall to the ground. Yatsuhashi helps Velvet up while Makoto confronts the boys that bumped into Velvet.

"Hey buddy aren't you going to apologize?" Makoto asked.

"Sorry I don't say sorry to animals." One of the boys said which made Makoto mad but kept his composure.

"Look I don't any trouble, okay? I just want you to apologize because you bumped into my friend earlier." Makoto said before the boy looks at Velvet.

"As I said earlier, I won't apologize." The boy said. "Why would I apologize to freaks like her?" The boy said which made Velvet tear up a bit and hides behind Yatsuhashi. "If it were up to me I would have a kill squad to-" The boy was interrupted as Makoto punched the racist boy at his nose breaking it.

"Don't even think about it asshole!" Makoto said after punching the thug.

"Why you!" One of his friends said before rushing towards Makoto only to be blocked by Yatsuhashi.

"Hi." Yatsuhashi said as he and Makoto beat up the rest of the thugs out of the theater.

"Sorry about that Velvet." Makoto said.

"Are you okay?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Yeah, thanks you guys. Sorry if I ruined the mood." Velvet said.

"Don't say that, come on let's watch the movie. If we are lucky we might catch the previews." Makoto said as the trio enters the theater to watch the movie.

After an hour has passed the trio just finished watching the film.

"That movie was intense I tell you, intense!" Velvet said.

"It was actually a really great movie despite being a horror film." Yatsuhashi said.

"I want to watch it again. But for now let's get some lunch, my treat!" Makoto said as duo nodded.

As trio were about to leave the theater Koromaru started barking towards an alley way. Velvet took noticed and followed Koromaru to the alley way. Velvet reached the end of the alley way to find the same group of boys that Makoto and Yatsuhashi fought earlier harassing a girl Faunus with dog ears. Two of the boys were holding the girl by the arms while the leader pulls out a knife.

"People like you don't deserve life, people like you who pollute our air doesn't deserve to be alive!" the leader said as he was about to stab the girl with the knife until Velvet kicks the leader in the face.

"That is enough!" Velvet said after being tired of the abuse of the girl was receiving.

"Oh your that rabbit Faunus earlier." The leader said as the two boys lets go of the girl. "You shouldn't have done that." The leader said before rushing towards Velvet with the knife only to get blocked by Makoto who appeared out of nowhere.

"You sons of bitches!" Makoto said as Yatsuhashi appeared behind him with his sword. "You think you can get away, just because we let you off easily?!" Makoto said as pushed the leader back.

"Velvet you don't have to see this." Yatsuhashi said.

"No, I have to witness this. I want to see them bleed." Velvet said as Koromaru started growling towards the group of thugs.

"No more! Time for you bastards to die!" Makoto said before he, Yatsuhashi and Koromaru rushed towards the group thugs.

After a few minutes Makoto and Yatsuhashi were able to take out the groups of thug but not killing them. The trio then approached the Faunus girl.

"Hey you okay?" Velvet asked as the girl nodded. "Come on, you get out here and stay safe." Velvet said before the girl leaves the alleyway.

"This shit has to stop." Makoto said.

"I agree. You show a lot of desire to protect others." Yatsuhashi said.

"Thanks. I got from a certain white haired jackass." Makoto replied as Velvet approached them.

"How you feeling Velvet?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe would hate my kind just like that." Velvet said as she looks down. "When will the hate end?" Velvet asked as Makoto placed his and on her shoulder.

"Maybe never. But always know that there are those who will rise above the hate, and change their way of thinking about life." Makoto said.

"That's a deep quote. But I would expect that from you from the shady hunter of DKSM." Velvet said as Makoto hears a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hierophant Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

After giving a motivational quote to Velvet Makoto has unlocked the power of the Hierophant Arcana.

"My friend you really are something. Next time we watch a movie we make sure it is safe for all of us." Yatsuhashi said as Makoto gave him a fist bump before another voice rang from his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Tower Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Being friends with Yatsuhashi Makoto has unlocked his power of the Tower Persona.

After dealing with the racist dilemma the trio leaves the area to have some lunch.

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **Now for this next chapter is about the practice for the upcoming music fest.**

 **So here it is Side Chapter 4.2**

Side Chapter 4.2: Strings and Roses 2

 _Location: Beacon, Music Room_

 _Time: 11:00 am_

It was the second day of the practice and Weiss arrived at Music and noticed that Dante and Makoto were the only ones at the room.

"Where's everybody else?" Weiss asked.

"Well the others are not here because one of the songs only require the three of us." Dante replied.

"So what's the song this time?" Weiss asked as Makoto showed her the lyrics.

"But that's not the only issue today." Makoto said before whistling.

As from the door Coco comes in with a rack with different types of costumes for Weiss.

"The other issue is that you don't have a costume for the concert. So we have here Coco here to fix you up." Dante said.

"Wait what?" Weiss asked.

"That's right these two boys don't want you going out there dressed like that." Coco said as she points at Weiss's current outfit. "You need to look stylish enough for the crowd." Coco said as she grabs Weiss. "So come on we got work to do." Coco said as she drags Weiss towards the rack of clothes.

"But…but!" Weiss said as she tries to get Coco off her.

"NO BUTS!" The trio said as Coco drags Weiss at the fitting room.

After few minutes while Dante and Makoto were tuning up the string instruments Coco comes out of the dressing curtain.

"Well how did it go?" Makoto asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Coco said as exits the dressing curtain with a new outfit.

It was a dark green leather jacket with opened up to reveal a black off shoulder dress with a skirt inside the jacket. She also wears black leather gloves to complete the top. Weiss was also wearing green leggings a long with boots to finish the outfit. She also has her hair combed down instead of the usual tied hair on the right side.

"Wow." Dante and Makoto said as they observe Weiss's new outfit.

"Well how do I look?" Weiss asked.

"You look awesome." Dante said.

"Good thing we have Coco here to help us." Makoto said as Coco gave the duo a thumbs up.

"Now your turn guys!" Coco said as both Dante and Makoto nodded before entering the dressing room.

As Weiss memorize the lyrics of the song Dante and Makoto tried on new outfits. After a few minutes Dante and Makoto comes out of the dressing curtain with their new outfits for the song.

Makoto was now wearing a black leather jacket with zippers on each shoulder opened up to reveal a purple shirt inside the jacket. He finishes the outfit with black pants and shoes.

Dante was now wearing a dark grey jacket with zipped up with fingerless gloves. He was also wearing dark blue jeans with boots to finish the outfit.

"Wow you guys look good." Weiss said as she inspect the outfits of both boys.

"Well we always try to look stylish." Dante said.

"We do it anyway whenever we want to." Makoto said before Coco placed her arms on the shoulders of both Makoto and Dante.

"Well you guys look good. If you guys need more advice on anything related to fashion, just give me a call." Coco said.

"Will do." Makoto said as he heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Temperance Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

After getting acquainted with the Huntress with a high sense of fashion Makoto has unlocked his power of the Temperance Arcana.

After trying out their costume the trio gets into place for the session practice. Just as they were about to start Ruby arrives with also a new outfit for the concert.

Ruby is now wearing a red vest with no arms along with a dark red blouse inside the vest. She also wears red leggings with black boots. She was also wearing long arm gloves to finish the outfit.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was trying to get my bass on the right tune." Ruby said as she gets into position.

"It's alright were just about to start." Dante said as picks up his guitar.

"You guys?" Makoto asked as the trio nodded before he hits his sticks three times.

(Insert W Boiled Extreme-Aya Kamiki w/ Takuya)

The song starts with Dante playing a saxophone then switches to his guitar and the trio starts playing their isntruments. Weiss then approaches the mic as she stars singing.

 **W-B-X crime and the city**

 **Mata dare ka ga Totsuzen door wo tataku  
Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city  
Kono machi ni wa Namida wa niawanai ze  
Yami ni hisomu keyword Mitsukedasou! (Mitsukedasou!)**

 **Hitori de wa todokanai yume  
(Kensaku suru mugen no archive!  
Kioku toiu umi e to dive!)  
Kimi to nara kanaerareru, Half and Half!  
(W-Boiled Extreme!)**

As Weiss was signing Dante was singing along with her while playing his guitar.

 **W-B-X!  
Futari no body and soul!  
(Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori)  
Hitotsu ni  
W-B-X!  
Saikou no partner Deau toki (Deau toki)  
Kiseki okoru (so we can make it!)  
Double wo sagase!**

As they kept on playing the song Weiss starts to be more upbeat to it and started dancing to the song.

 **W-B-X crime and the city**

 **Tokai no chaos Kiken na kaori sasou  
Arashi ga kuru Welcome to windy city  
Juutai shiteru News ya uso wo surinuke  
Kakusareteru keyword Mitsukedasou! (Mitsukedasou!)**

 **Shinjiau chikara wa itsuka  
(Hanbun demo futari de kyuukyoku!  
2-way kara kuridasu kick!)  
Kitto kono machi wo sukuu trust and trust!  
(Double Boiled Extreme!)**

As the second chorus was about to hit Weiss was now truly dancing to the beat of the song.

 **W-B-X!  
Unmei no body and soul!  
(Hoka no dare mo only! Tsumari kimi hitori)  
Hitotsu ni  
W-B-X!  
Saikou no chemistry Hajimatta  
Wadai sarau (so we can make it!)  
Double wo sagase!**

As the second chorus ends Dante then performs a solo with his guitar before Weiss approached the mic.

 **Soko ni hito ga inaku cha  
Machi wa kuukyo na hako sa  
Bokura wo tsunai da kaze wo  
tometakunai!**

Before singing the final chorus of the song Dante, Ruby and Makoto points forward.

"Now count up your crimes!" the trio said before resume playing the song.

 **W-B-X!  
Futari no body and soul!  
(Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori)  
Hitotsu ni  
W-B-X!  
Saikou no partner Deau toki (Deau toki)  
Kiseki okoru (so we can make it... W!)  
It... W!**

 **W-B-X!  
Unmei no body and soul!  
(Hoka no dare mo only! Tsumari kimi hitori)  
Hitotsu ni  
W-B-X!  
Saikou no chemistry Hajimatta (Hajimatta)  
Wadai sarau (so we can make it!)  
Double wo sagase!**

After the final chorus the trio kept on playing their instruments until the song was about to end.

(End Song)

As the song ended Coco was more than impressed and she gave the group a standing ovation for a great practice.

"You guys are awesome! My costume were just icing on the cake, well done guys!" Coco said.

"Thanks Coco." Ruby said as Coco leaves the music room.

"Nice one guys. Five minute break before we try again." Dante said.

"That song got me tired." Weiss said as Makoto approached her.

"Don't worry Weiss when the concert happens we will have your back." Makoto said.

"I believe. That's why I have to try harder." Weiss said as Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Priestess Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

After giving an encouraging her friend for the concert Makoto has enhanced his power of the Priestess Arcana.

After a short rest the group then resumed their practice for the upcoming music fest.

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Side Chapter 4 of SOR is done for the day.**

 **Now I will work on the next chapter in the next few weeks.**

 **This has been VACman signing off.**


	34. Chapter 30: Truth

**Hey VACman here today for another chapter of SOR**

 **For this one we bring in the sword that changed everything on DMC**

 **So here it is Chapter 30 of SOR.**

Chapter 30: Truth

 _Location: Emerald Forest_

 _Time: 2:00 pm_

Both teams DKSM and VKRA were sent to the Emerald Forest to hunt down a new species of Grimm hidden in the forest.

"Recognize any of these prints before?" Dante asked as both team found an unknown foot print which is bigger than normal Grimm paw prints.

"No, it may belong to our target." Vergil said.

"Judging by the size of the mark, this must at least a few meters tall." Koga said as he points Zaruba at the giant foot print.

"The mark is recently made. And the Grimm went east." Zaruba said.

"I wonder what it's looking for here." Sora said.

"Hey guys! You might want to take a look at this." Rei said as the rest of the group went to him and saw trees being destroyed in a single direction.

"Any guesses?" Kairi asked.

"Nope." Dante, Rei and Sora replied.

"Target is on the move. We must hunt it down then." Aigis said.

"Then let's get moving." Makoto said as both teams walk to the direction of destroyed trees.

As both teams continue to traverse through the forest Dante noticed Vergil was holding Yamato tightly. Dante then raises a question to Vergil.

"I still don't understand on how you gave Yamato to Ozpin. How'd you pull that off?" Dante asked.

"What do you mean, I never gave my sword to Ozpin." Vergil replied.

"What?" Dante asked.

"I lost Yamato before I was taken over by Mundus." Vergil added.

"Then why the hell would Ozpin lie to me about that?" Dante asked.

"That's not the question you should be asking." Vergil said as him and Dante stopped. "The real question is. How many more secrets is Ozpin hiding from us?" Vergil said.

"That is a good question though." Dante said.

"I got a gut feeling that there is something beneath the Academy. Something really valuable." Vergil said as the twins resumes their search for the unknown Grimm.

Both teams then halts at area where the path is separated into four different ways.

"Let's split up by pairs. Partner to partner and find this bastard." Dante said as he and Koga walks to the path on the first right before the rest split up and walks on different paths.

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Emerald Forest, Riverbank_

 _Time: 2:30 pm_

Rei and Aigis arrived at a riverbank within the forest to inspect the area. Aigis then finds a few Grimm corpses disintegrating. She inspects one of the bodies which was decapitated.

"The cut on the head is clean." Aigis said as she inspects the body of a decapitaded Grimm.

"So I'm guessing this Grimm has sharp blades on the arms then." Rei said as he point Silva around the area.

"I can sense something lurking beneath the river." Silva said as Rei drew out his swords.

Aigis then opens her rifle attachment and point it at the river. After a few seconds a creature jumped out of the water and appeared on the others side of the river.

It was a dragon like Grimm with sharp claws, long neck and hard scales. The giant dragon like Grimm stands at least nine feet tall and has a tail longer than a human body with it the Grimm can strike from a distance with its tail.

"That must be our target then!" Rei said as he posed to fight.

"Confirm. Commence termination!" Aigis said starts firing towards the unknown Grimm at the same time Rei rushed towards the Grimm with his swords.

The Grimm roared and evaded the bullets from Aigis before blocking Rei's sword strikes with its claws. The Grimm swung its tail to send Rei back a few meters while kept on firing her rifle at the Grimm but the bullets were deflected due to the durability of the scales the was covering its body. Rei swings his swords then rushed towards the unknown Grimm. The Grimm thrusts its tail towards Rei who easily ducks then slid towards the legs of the Grimm. He delivered a few swipes to the legs to try and get the creature off balance but to no avail as the Grimm has durable legs. Aigis kept on firing towards the unknown Grimm but to no avail as its armor was hard enough to deflect bullets. The Grimm leaps in the air then thrusts it tail towards Aigis which she avoided before resume firing while regrouping with Rei.

"Rei-san the armor of that beast is to strong. We need a new style of attack to destroy it." Aigis said as she reloads her rifle.

"I think I might have an idea." Rei said as he pulls out his lighter then ignites it.

The Grimm then rushed towards the duo in mere seconds. As it got close enough the blue flame from Rei's lighter touched the scales which caused it to burn. After a few seconds the armored Grimm was now exposed as the scales were burnt off.

"Now we can kill it." Rei said as he grinds his swords at each other to transform it to its Silver Fanged form.

"Palladion!" Aigis said as she summons her Persona to end the fight.

The unknown Grimm rushed towards the duo before thrusting its tail. Aigis caught the tail then slams the Grimm to the ground. Rei hops on Palladion's back then descends towards the stunned Grimm. Rei then kicks Palladion towards the chest of Grimm which made impact then pierced it to the ground. Rei then lands on the neck of the Grimm then decapitates it. The body then dissipates except for the tail which Aigis lets go off.

"That was easy." Rei said as he sheaths his swords.

"Let us report back to the others and tell them that target has been neutralized." Aigis said as Rei nodded before they start leaving the area.

"Wait a minute you two." Silva said as duo stopped. "Something is not right." Silva said.

"What makes you say that?" Rei asked as he raised Silva.

"Why is the tail not dissipating?" Silva said as the duo turns to the tail which was still on the ground.

As Rei was about to approach the tail it sprung back to life and immediately slithers away from both of them.

"What the hell?" Rei said.

"Don't be curious, after it!" Silva said as they gave chase to the tail.

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Emerald Forest, Cliff side._

 _Time: 2:30 pm_

Sora and Makoto's path appeared to have led to a cliff side with an overview of the forest.

"Looks like a dead end." Sora said.

"You don't say. Come on leads head back." Makoto said as the duo starts walking back.

As they continue their trek back a creature flew above them in high speed which caused a few tree leaves come off the ground. After a few seconds appeared before them by the cliff side flying in front of them.

It was a giant flying Grimm with wings as arms and sharp talons, the body was covered in feathers to have the creature fly at high speed. The Grimm has a mask that only covers the eyes up to the beak where it had fang under it. Unlike a Nevermore this Grimm has a burning neck where it can unleash a fire from its beak.

"So that's our prey then?" Sora said as he summons his Keyblade to battle.

"Then let's take it down!" Makoto said as he pulls out his sword and Envoker.

The unknown Grimm flies away them then circles before rushing at them in full speed. The Grimm passed by them and due to the speed and velocity of the Grimm it drove Makoto and Sora off their feet. The Grimm flies off again and started firing fire balls from its beak towards the duo. Sora and Makoto cuts down the fire balls as the Grimm flies by. Sora then jumps off the cliff then transform to his Wisdom form before he starts gliding in the air and chased after the flying Grimm. Makoto summoned Jatayu and gave him special a boost by using a winds spell to send him in the air. Makoto spins a he leaps in the air before getting caught by Sora. Sora spotted the Grimm and tossed Makoto towards the flying Grimm. As he speeds towards the Grimm Makoto summoned Titan and stabbed the Grimm by the chest causing it to fall to ground. But just as the Grimm was about to reach the ground Sora cuts down the wings off the body. The Grimm reached the ground while Makoto was still holding on the sword which was stabbed by the chest.

"Time to die!" Makoto said as he decapitates the Grimm before Sora lands on the ground before reverting back to his original form.

"That was easy." Sora said as the Grimm's body starts to dissipate except for the wings as it lands to the ground.

"Come on let's meet up with the others." Makoto said as he and Sora were about to leave.

The duo took a few steps away the area until the wings starts to grow some legs and rushed passed the duo.

"You don't think?" Sora said before the duo follows the wings.

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Emerald Forest, Huge Cave_

 _Time: 2:30 pm_

Vergil and Kairi's path has led them to an open cave which seem habitable to any Grimm around the area.

"This looks like a suitable area for a Grimm to hide." Kairi said.

"It would be a good location." Vergil said.

As the duo were about to enter the cave a creature jump out of the cave and faced the duo.

It was as a bull like Grimm that stands at least twelve feet tall. The mask covers the entire face leaving two holes for the horns. The bull roared and rushed towards the duo with its horns.

Both Vergil and Kairi jumped in opposite directions to evade the bull before pulling out their weapons.

"Hey Vergil, I think we found our target!" Kairi said as she starts firing at the Grimm.

"Looks like it." Vergil said back before firing swords at the bull Grimm.

Both Vergil and Kairi's shots were bouncing off the Grimm's body forcing them to resort to their melee attacks. As they got close enough the bull Grimm jumped back to evade the duo's weapons before rushing again towards them. Vergil switched weapons and summons Beowulf and grabs the horn of the Grimm forcing it to stop. Vergil punched the punched the face of the Grimm numerous times before slamming it on the other side exposing its stomach. Kairi transforms to her Valor form then leaps in the before throwing her keyblades at the stomach of the bull Grimm. The keyblades only dealt scratch on the stomach before returning to Kairi. Kairi then delivered a few slashes at the exposed gut but to no avail as the skin of the Grimm was also durable from the bottom as well. The bull recovers and shakes of both Vergil and Kairi off. The duo then regrouped facing the bull. Vergil then noticed that the Grimm was leaking from the wound that Kairi made earlier. The giant bull then raises its front hooves to stomp the duo to the ground. Vergil steps forwards and blocks the hooves with his gauntlets preventing them to get crushed. With this method the wound was now exposed for Kairi to attack. Kairi stabs the open wound with Oathkeeper then forms a vertical cut on the wound before stabbing the wound again with Oblivion then forms a horizontal cut across the body of the Grimm forming an x mark on the stomach. Vergil pushing back the Grimm before delivering a devastating punch at x mark to destroy to Grimm.

"That's a tough one." Vergil said as puts Beowulf away.

"Yeah your right." Kairi said as she reverts to her original form.

Pieces of the fallen Grimm started raining down on the duo until the head was still intact along with the horns.

"Let's head back." Vergil said as Kairi nodded.

As the duo were about to head back the head of the bull Grimm starts to grow some legs and runs away from the duo.

"Looks like our job here isn't finished just yet." Kairi said just before the duo chased after the Grimm head.

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Emerald Forest, Open Area_

 _Time: 2:30 pm_

Dante and Koga's path have led them to an open area within the forest which was surrounded by trees and a giant stone at the center of the area.

"Does this place scream "Grimm feeding ground" to you?" Dante asked.

"Looks like it." Koga replied before he noticed a Beowolf corpse by the ground.

"It looks like this Grimm of ours is a cannibal." Zaruba said as they noticed a few more Grimm bodies in the area.

As Dante was about to inspect one of the bodies a creature leap above them and landed on the giant stone in the middle.

It was a giant lion like Grimm with sharp fangs revealing from its mouth and its paws being covered in bone like casing. The mask covers the covers only the face of the while covering a part of its mane.

"Looks like its hungry." Koga said as he drew out his sword.

"Then lunch is served then. The menu is an ass kicking!" Dante said he pulls out his twin pistols then points them at the lion Grimm.

The lion Grimm roared before jumping off the stone then rushed towards the duo. Dante started shooting at the Grimm but the bullets miss as the lion evades easily. Koga lunged forward and thrust his sword towards the Grimm only to be countered by a head but which sends him back a few steps. Dante holsters his pistols before drawing out his sword then delivered a few sword slash only to get sent back as the lion Grimm a head butt to send him next to Koga. The lion then lunged towards only to get its mouth jabbed by Koga's scabbard. Both Dante and Koga cripples the Grimm by swiping the legs forcing it to fall on its stomach. Dante and Koga were about to deliver the final blow until the lion Grimm recovered and leaped into the giant stone. The creature then roared at least three times which made the duo curious.

After a few seconds since the lion's roar three body parts from the fallen Grimm from earlier immediately attached to the body of the lion. The long tail attaches to the butt of the lion while the wings of the fire breathing bird attached on its back along with giant bone spikes near the wings. The head of the bull fuses with the lion's head to give it horns to finish the transformation.

After the transformation of the abomination both teams regrouped and drew out their weapons for a fight.

"So any idea on what we should call this one?" Vergil asked.

"How about…Chimera?" Dante asked.

"To cliché. What about Manticore?" Vergil asked.

"Well it's a lion based body, tail that can smack anyone around, wings to give this guy the ability to fly and horns to top it all off. Yep we can call this one a Manticore." Dante replied as the newly named Manticore Grimm roared toward both teams before leaping off the stone.

(Insert Ride the Wind-Masahiro Inoue)

The Manticore pounced towards both team who easily jumped back to gain some distance from the Grimm. Dante, Sora, Kairi and Aigis started shooting towards the Grimm while Koga, Rei, Makoto and Vergil rushed towards it. The bullets from the shooters bounced off the skin while striker's attacks were rendered useless as the Grimm sends them back by swinging its tail. Vergil rushed forwards and swung his katana towards the Grimm only to miss as the Manticore leaps in the air and use its wings to fly. From the air the Manticore started shooting fire balls from its mouth towards both teams.

Vergil easily cuts down two of the fire balls before Dante jumps from Vergil's shoulder to bring the Manticore back to the ground. Dante slams his sword on the head of the Manticore and sends it down to the ground. Koga and Rei rushed towards the downed Grimm and delivered a few sword swipes to the body. The Manticore recovers and swings its tail at duo to send them back a few steps. The Manticore then starts to unleash a flame breath which forces the group back. Sora and Kairi leaps over the fire wall and stabbed their keyblades to the ground causing the area to freeze off the flame from the Manticore. The Grimm flies off the ground just in time to evade the ice but only to get shot down by both Sora and Kairi with a mix of fire and ice shots to the wings, crippling its ability to fly. The Manticore recovers and thrust its tail towards the duo who evaded the tail by jumping from opposite directions.

The Manticore kept on thrusting its tail towards the group until Aigis caught the tail and slams the Grimm to the ground. Aigis slams the Grimm again before sending the Manticore towards a tree. Aigis then shoots at the Grimm with her rifle before summoning Palladion and sends her towards the Grimm. Palladion tackles the Manticore towards Makoto who summoned Ares to deliver a series of punches before sending it towards the stone at the center of the area.

The Manticore roared as Dante, Koga and Sora confronts the Grimm.

"Three Musketeers!" Dante shouted as he Sora and Koga holds their weapons in a triangle formation before ignites them with his lighter.

Sora and Dante rushed first and delivered a few slashes which ignites the body of the Grimm. Koga lunged forward then thrust his sword at the chest of Grimm to destroy the Manticore and end the fight.

(End Song)

After the fight both teams regrouped in front of the burning carcass of the Manticore.

"That was weird." Sora said.

"Let us report this back to Beacon." Koga said as both teams starts to head back.

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Team DKSM Dorm_

 _Time: 12:00 am_

It was midnight and the team were already in their beds a sleep except for Dante who was standing near the window. Dante was still thinking about what Vergil said earlier. Dante then grabs his coat and his scroll before jumping out of the window. Dante lands on his feet and starts head to the main building of the Academy.

"All right Ozpin, what do you have hidden underground?" Dante said as he secretly enters the building.

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Beacon Hallway_

 _Time: 12:30 am_

After the receiving the reports from Teams DKSM and VKRA Ozpin and Glynda discussed the sightings of the new Grimm while walking towards elevator.

"A Grimm that has the ability to separate into four different creatures. That's a first." Glynda said.

"Not only that but it also has a tough exterior to protect itself from attacks." Ozpin said as the elevator door opens. "I think this must be a sign then." Ozpin said as both of them rides the elevator and the door closes and goes down.

Dante opened the elevator door and repels down using the elevator's wire connecting it. Dante slowly and silently lands on the elevator as it descends down.

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Underground Vault_

 _Time: 12:45 am_

After a few minutes the elevator reached the bottom and Ozpin and Glynda exits the elevator to an underground floor where James was waiting for them.

"Ozpin, Glynda." Ironwood greets the duo.

"James, what are you doing here?" Ozpin asked.

"I came here to visit Amber. To check her condition." Ironwood said as the trio start walking deeper the vault.

As the trio leaves Dante enters the elevator via the ceiling door then silently opens the door then enters the vault. He then follows the trio through the hallway until he lost sight of them when he reached a point where the hallway is separated into three paths. Dante chose the left hallway until he reached the end with nothing interesting in the hallway. Dante heads back and continues to follow the trio. He then see them having a conversation while facing a two life support machines one being occupied and the other empty. Dante hides and listens to their conversation.

"How is she?" Ironwood asked.

"Not so good. Until we find a new Maiden she is still in peril." Glynda replied as Dante listen to the conversation.

"Maiden?" Dante said as he zooms in on the occupied life support machine. "No way. So she is the Fall Maiden, the rumors a true then." Dante said before leaves the area silently.

As he was about to reach the elevator Dante's amulet begins to emit light from its jewel. Dante stops before he noticed that he is back at the intersection before walking towards the other hallway and reached the end where there is a door. Dante walks towards the door and as the he get closer to the door the light from the amulet gets brighter. Dante opens the door and was shocked on what he saw.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?" Dante said as he enters the room where at the center was a glass container.

(Insert DMC 1-Sparda's theme)

Inside the glass the container was something Dante thought he would never see again.

It was the very same sword that sealed the demon gate at Vale. It is also the very same sword that ended Summer's life to save Remnant. It is also the very same sword that made his father's name a legend.

It was the Force Edge, Sparda's legendary sword.

Dante approached the glass container and touched it.

"How long has it been since that faithful day?" Dante said before opening the glass container and pulling the sword out. "I never knew that I get the chance of holding this sword." Dante said as he examines the sword.

Little did Dante knew Ozpin was secretly observes him from behind.

"So you found out about the vault. Interesting." Ozpin said before Dante turns around.

"Mind explaining why my father's sword is hidden here under Beacon? Or the fact that you lied to me about Yamato." Dante asked.

"Dante I can explain." Ozpin said as Dante steps forward.

"Please do, before I jab this at your throat." Dante said as he points Force Edge at Ozpin.

"Very well then." Ozpin said as turns away from Dante. "Follow me." Ozpin said before he leaves the room while Dante follows him.

They walked towards the two life support machines earlier.

"Do you know who that is?" Ozpin asked as he points at the occupied machine.

"The Fall Maiden?" Dante replied.

"Correct. Her name is Amber and she is the current Fall Maiden." Ozpin said before he turns to Dante. "Years ago Amber was ambushed and the result is that she was almost killed." Ozpin said.

"Now you need to find the new candidate to inherit her powers?" Dante asked.

"Correct. Sparda told that the Maidens may be powerful but venerable." Ozpin said.

"I'm sorry but what does this have to do with my father's sword being in you possession?" Dante asked.

"After the ritual was over we returned to the tower and find both Sparda and Summer's body. Instead we only found Summer holding the sword." Ozpin replied. "Our first option was to give to your mother, but James has suggested that we study the sword and find a way to repel the demos if they ever return." Ozpin said. "We also tried to use the sword to answers to heal Amber but to no avail." Ozpin added.

"You decided to keep my father's sword from my mother just to study it?" Dante asked.

"Yes. We were supposed to give it to her at the right time. But she was killed by demons knowing that this would be the closest to get their revenge." Ozpin said. "We couldn't locate you both so we have to keep the sword until one of you were located." Ozpin added.

"What about Yamato, how did you obtained that sword?" Dante asked.

"When we learned about Vergil's disappearance. We took the sword and kept it to prevent it from being obtained by demons." Ozpin replied.

"That's a bullshit excuse!" Dante said.

"It's all that I can give you." Ozpin replied.

"Last question. What other reason is there for you to study my father's sword?" Dante asked.

"We tried to unleash it true power. To find a way to fend off the forces of darkness." Ozpin said.

"You can never unleash its true potential, only me and my brother can do it." Dante said as he placed the sword on his back. "I hope this is only thing you are keeping from us Ozpin." Dante said as he walks towards the elevator.

"You have my word. Since now you have found the sword, you and your brother are the only ones that I can entrust it to." Ozpin said as Dante enters the elevator.

(End Song)

 ** _SOR_**

 _Location: Saejima Mansion_

 _Time: 1:30 am_

Gonza heard a knock on the door and opens it to find Dante waiting for him to open the door.

"Dante-sama, what can I do for you?" Gonza asked.

"Gonza, do you have any place in this mansion to keep this?" Dante said as he present Force Edge to Gonza which gave him a shock.

"Dante-sama! This is father's sword, where did found it?!" Gonza asked.

"I'll explain it tomorrow Gonza. Is my father's altar available?" Dante asked.

"Yes indeed." Gonza replied as Dante gives him the sword. "Follow me please." Gonza said as they walked towards a room under the stairs.

It was a room which leads to a staircase going downward. The duo went down which leads to a shrine for Sparda. Gonza placed the sword he altar in front of the Sparda's picture.

"You can visit your father anytime you want." Gonza said as he leaves the room.

Dante kneels to the ground as he pays respect to his father. After a few seconds Dante stood back up and leaves the room. Dante was about to close the door but he looks back.

"The time will come for you to rise again." Dante said as he closed the door.

 ** _SOR_**

 ** _SOR_**

 **There you have it folk's chapter 30 of this story.**

 **Now I will continue the story as much as I can.**

 **And for all those who have been following this story, thank you very much as we just reached the official 30** **th** **chapter mark.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	35. Chapter 31: Garo's Radiance

**Hey guys VAC here and today is next Chapter of SOR**

 **Now this chapter will focus on the Makai Knights.**

 **And some of these fights were tough to write about**

 **So anyway here it is Chapter 31 of SOR**

* * *

Chapter 31: Garo's Radiance

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Saejima Mansion_

 _Time: 9:00 am_

After retrieving his father's sword from Ozpin Dante decides to show his team on what he discovered within the vault of Beacon.

"Is that what I think it is?" Koga asked.

"No doubt about it. The sword of the Legendary Dark Knight." Zaruba replied as Koga points him towards the sword.

"Ozpin had this under the Academy?" Sora asked.

"That and the Fall Maiden were in the vault as well." Dante replied.

"The Fall Maiden? How did they found her?" Makoto asked.

"I'm sorry to ask but what is a Maiden?" Sora asked.

"The Maidens are the hosts of a vast natural power that has existed in Remnant for thousands of years. They are said to be the physical embodiment of the four seasons." Dante said. "There's Fall, Spring, Winter and Summer. These Maidens were also the protectors of Remnant way before my father even arrived." Dante said.

"And this is the same sword that closed the demon world?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Dante and Koga replied.

"Koga the power of the sword is still dormant, waiting to be awakened." Zaruba said.

"Is there a requirement to unleash its true power?" Koga asked.

"There is." Dante said before he shows his amulet to his teammates.

"The amulet?" Sora asked.

"Not just an amulet but the amulet. That amulet has the capability to unlock the swords true potential." Zaruba said.

"Both twins each have an amulet. When the two amulets merge they become the Perfect Amulet. When the amulet and the sword unite, Sparda's greatest weapon will be unleashed." Koga said.

"So where's the other amulet?" Sora asked.

"Right here." A voice said revealing to be Vergil along with his team.

Vergil then approached Team DKSM before showing his amulet to them.

"It would seem that Ozpin has been keeping us something very important." Vergil said before he approached the sword. "How long has it been since the last time I saw this sword?" Vergil said as he placed his hand on the sword.

"Very long bro." Dante replied as Vergil scoffed it off before turning to Dante.

"What else is hidden in the vault?" Vergil asked.

"The Fall Maiden." Dante replied.

"Amber, so she lives." Vergil said.

"What now?" Kairi asked.

"We continue our job as protectors. I get the feeling that a war is brewing and it will start here in Vale." Rei said.

"So if it comes down to that, then we need to be ready for anything." Dante said as he drew out his sword from his back. "I think it's about time we update our pact then." Dante said as he points his sword at the center of the room.

Koga, Sora and Makoto also did the same. Vergil drew out his katana and points it at the center. Rei, Kairi, and Aigis also point their weapons at the center of the room.

"Do you all swear to protect our friends from any danger?" Dante asked.

"Aye!" everyone replied.

"Do you swear that you will all fight to the end and never give up?" Dante asked.

"Aye!" everyone replied.

"Do you swear that no matter what happens you will fight to defeat our enemies till the bitter end?!" Dante asked.

"Aye!" Everyone replied before pointing their weapons in the air.

"Then let us show them what we are made off when the fight comes!" Dante said.

"Aye!" Everyone said as Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Personas of the Fool and Judgement Arcanas…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Forming a new pact with his friends has not only strengthen his power of the Fool Arcana but also unlocks the Judgement Arcana as well.

After saying the oath both teams leave the room and heads back to Beacon.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale Mall_

 _Time: 10:00 am_

Takeru decides to stroll around the mall due to boredom. He then walks towards a food stall that sells hotdogs.

"Would you like a hotdog good sir?" the server asked.

"Yes please, with ketchup and cheese as well." Takeru replied as the server gives him the hotdog with ketchup and cheese. "Thanks." Takeru said as he paid for the hotdog before leaving.

As he eats the hotdog he walks around the mall until he reached the mall square and noticed a lady wearing a black blouse and pants along with a hat sitting at one of the benches. Takeru sat next to her after finishing his hotdog.

"So you come here often?" Takeru asked.

"It depends on the situation." The lady replied.

"I would take that as a yes." Takeru said. "So what brings you here?" Takeru asked.

"I came here to eat. For I am hungry for human flesh." The lady said before facing Takeru.

"I knew it." Takeru said before igniting his ring lighter towards the lady.

The woman's eyes begin to dilate and Makai markings appeared revealing herself to be a Horror.

The woman kicks Takeru off the bench which he landed on his feet. He then drew out his scimitar then rushed towards the woman. Takeru swings his scimitar only to miss as the woman flipped backward and landed on top of the fountain. She then removes her hat then throws it towards Takeru. Takeru was able to block the hat then sends it back to the woman who caught it with her mouth before throwing it away. The woman then begins to grow some fangs from her mouth before lunging towards Takeru. Takeru blocks her teeth with his scimitar then kicks her to the other side. The woman then grabs one of the bystanders then holds her hostage.

"Step away Makai Knight, or this girl will get it!" The Horror said.

"You're not going anywhere lady." Takeru said as the Horror was backing off while holding her hostage.

"How about a deal then?" The Horror said.

"A deal?" Takeru asked.

"I will let you seal me, but in return, I will devour this woman this first." The Horror said her demands to Takeru. "It's only one human that's all." the Horror said.

"Only one? That's the problem with you bastards." Takeru said before he points his scimitar towards the Horror. "Every human life is valuable. But how can you know that?" Takeru asked. "You're nothing more than a filthy Horror!" Takeru said as he throws his scimitar towards the Horror which forced her to let go of the hostage.

Takeru kicks the Horror on the face before grabbing his scimitar and delivers a few sword swipes to the chest of the Horror which sends her to the fountain. The Horror then started firing spikes from her mouth which he deflected with his scimitar. The Horror then transforms into its true form.

The form consist of a white body her spine exposed from her back. She also has bone claws coming from her knuckles. She also has a tail with a spike ball at the end. She also has a wolf-like face. After transforming she gave an ear-piercing howl to try and intimidate Takeru.

Takeru scoffs before summoning his armor and transforms to it. The Horror shoots black spikes towards Takeru. Takeru slid under the spikes to get near the Horror and deliver a few sword swipes to the gut of the Horror. The Horror then used her tail and swings towards him. Takeru was able to jump over the tail before delivering a sword slash across the chest of the Horror. He then stabs the Horror by the chest then raised her in the air before cutting her in half to seal her.

After the fight Takeru reverted back to his original form then starts walk away from the area only to get bumped by a lady in red.

"Sorry." Takeru said after bumping to the woman.

"I'll only accept you're an apology in exchange of your life!" the woman said before lunging towards Takeru kicks the woman back before drawing out his scimitar.

Takeru attempted an attack only to be sent back as a barrier was protecting the woman.

"You must be a Madou Horror then?" Takeru said as he gets back on his feet.

"Correct. And only the Golden Knight can seal me and my brothers." The woman said as she pulls out a couple of daggers and point it at Takeru. "You cannot stop me!" The woman said before rushing out of the mall and Takeru gave chase.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale Commercial District_

 _Time: 11:00 am_

At a flower shop at Vale, an old man with a dog was buying a bouquet of flowers for someone special. The old man and the dog kept on walking until they reached the house near a restaurant.

The old takes off his hat and his jacket then hangs it by coat hanger near his door. He then heads to the kitchen where a girl was being tied up to a chair in front of a table. He placed the flowers in front of the girl. The girl wakes up and saw the old man sitting on the other side of the table. The girl tries to struggle but the dog silence her by barking.

"Now now my dear, there is no need to struggle." The old man said before he stood up and went in front of the oven before opening it then pulls out a roast turkey. The old man placed on the table in front of the girl.

"What is this?" The girl asked.

"This is what I call the last meal." The old man replied.

"What?!" the girl said.

"They say that a person who's about to die must have at least a last meal." The old man said. "Now we feast before I eat dessert." The old man says while licking the girl's face. "Or I should head straight to dessert?!" The old man said as his jaw widens about to devour the girl.

Until an arrow comes in flying from the kitchen's window and hit the old man in the face. Another arrow flies in hits the dog in the face before a third arrow hits the bonds that were tied to the girl freeing her from the chair.

The girl escaped by the front door only to be stopped by the old man who still has the arrow on his face.

"Now now. There is no escape." The old man said as he blocks the door.

As he was about to lunge towards the girl the door behind him was kicked down and lands on him. The girl took a look in who saved her from certain death. It was Aguri who was holding his bow and aimed it at the old man which was confirmed to be a Horror. The girl leaves the house leaving Aguri alone with the old man with his dog.

"Damn Makai Knight!" The old man said before he lunged towards Aguri.

Aguri kicks the Horror out of the house along with the dog itself. Aguri then fires a couple of arrows at both the old man and the dog. Both old man and its pet evaded the arrows then rushed towards Aguri who held them off before pushing them with his bladed bow. The old man and his dog recovered from the Aguri's counter.

"That's it. Time for you to die!" the old man said as he and the dog transformed to their Horror forms which consist of one body.

The dog Horror became the legs of the old man which formed into a centaur type Horror. The old man's body had long arms with sharp claws at the end. The body was green and was covered with black fur. He has a head with horns and sharp fangs to finish the entire body.

The Horror roared towards Aguri who took off his glasses then summoned and transformed to his armor. The centaur-like Horror rushed towards Aguri only to miss as he jumps to the side and fired a trio of arrows at the Horror. The arrows bounced off the body showing how durable the skin was. Aguri again fires another barrage of arrows only to bounce off again. Aguri then pulls out a specialized arrow with an explosive charm attached at the tip. Aguri leaps over the Horror before shooting the arrow at its head. The arrow hits the Horror which caused it to explode. The Horror swings its arms around while being blinded by the smoke. As the smoke dissipates Aguri shoots an arrow towards the eyes of the Horror causing it to be blind. Aguri then noticed that the heart was exposed between the body of the old man and the dog. Aguri takes aim towards the heart and shoots an arrow towards it which seals the Horror completely.

After the fight Aguri reverts back to his original form before he starts walking away from the area. As he walks towards the end of the street a man in a white suit bumped into him.

"Sorry about that." Aguri said.

"Don't be. As you will be dead for a few seconds!" The man said before he kicks Aguri by the chest.

Aguri jumps back to his feet before pulling out his bow and shoots towards the man. The arrows bounced off him as a barrier appeared out of thin air to protect him.

"A Madou Horror?" Aguri said as the man rushed away from the area before Aguri chased after him.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale Town Square_

 _Time: 11:30 am_

At the city's square, a girl was playing jump rope with her friends until a bald man with eyeglasses approached them.

"Excuse little girl." the bald man said as one of the girls approached him. "Would any of you kind girls could direct me to the nearest bank?" The bald man said.

"Sure. In fact, all three of us can help you." one of the girls replied as the other girls walked next to her.

"All you have to do…" One of the girls said.

"…is to follow us." The last girl said before the group starts to walk away from the area.

The three girls walk in a triangle formation in front of the bald man. The group kept on walking until they arrived at an open lot.

"I'm sorry but, where is the bank?" the bald guy as before the trio of girls slowly faced him.

"Sorry but…" One of the girls said.

"…the only place that we're taking you…" another girl said as the trio slowly walks towards him.

"…is straight to hell." The girl said as the girls back the bald guy at a wall.

The girl corners the bald man as their faces begin to take shape to a more demonic look. As one of the girls was about to devour the man Ryuga jumps in between the man and the trio then kicks the three girls away from the man.

"There is a good bank by the town square. It's very reliable they'll keep your money safe." Ryuga said before the man leaves the area leaving Ryuga to deal with the trio.

"A Makai Knight?!" One of the girls said.

"Dammit!" Another girl said.

"Just when we're about to have dinner." The last girl said.

"Sorry ladies but appetizer just run away. Time for the main course." Ryuga said as he pulls out his sword from his scabbard.

The three girls jumped back to gain some distance away from Ryuga. Ryuga then rushed towards the girls who disperse and form a triangle pattern around Ryuga. Two of the girls rushed in and meets Ryuga at the middle delivering flying kicks towards him which he easily blocked. He pushed the two girls back then delivered a few sword swipes at the stomach before rushing towards the third girl. The girl did as much as she could to defend herself from Ryuga's attacks, but the Makai Knight's strength was enough to drive her back towards her friends.

"That's it! Time for you to die!" one of the girls said as trio starts to fuse together into one Horror.

It was a female Horror with three heads a few inches apart from each other. It also has bat like wings growing from its back. It also has lizard like legs and a grey body to complete the Horror. After witnessing the transformation Ryuga summons his armor and transforms in it.

The Horror rushed towards Ryuga only to receive a sword swipe at the gut which weakens her. Ryuga then rushed towards the injured Horror and delivered a few slashes that cut off the wings from its back. The Horror then turns to Ryuga before two of its heads detached from her body then heads towards him. Ryuga easily cuts down the heads of the Horror before heading towards the main body. The Horror attempts to counter Ryuga's attack only to fail as he cuts down the Horror in half sealing her.

After the fight, Ryuga reverts back to his original form.

"That was easy." Ryuga said until he noticed a well-dressed middle-aged man slowly walking towards him.

"Dougai Ryuga. Who would have thought that I would find you here?" The man said.

"And who are you?" Ryuga asked.

"The one who will send you to your death!" The man replied as he immediately dashed towards Ryuga and punched him on the stomach which sends him back a few steps.

Ryuga recovers before he pulls out his sword from his scabbard then rushed towards the attacker. Ryuga swung his sword towards the man only to miss as the man sways around to evade the sword strikes before delivering a quick but powerful thrust kick at the chest which sends him to the ground.

"Pathetic." The man said as he starts to leave not before Ryuga chased after him.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Grounds, Warrior Statue_

 _Time: 12:00 pm_

As she waits for teammates on their solo hunts Rian decides to read a book by the bench near the statue. After finishing a chapter of the book Burai arrived and approached her before sat next to her.

"So how are your teammates?" Burai asked.

"Well they're still on their individual hunts and they haven't reported back." Rian replied.

"It normal Horror anyhow. They can handle it." Burai replied.

"Priest I have a question." Rian said.

"What is it?" Burai asked.

"If we are stuck in this world, don't you think that Hakana-san is also here as well?" Rian asked.

"That is what worries me more. If Hakana and Sonshi are here then we need to double our efforts and find them." Burai replied.

"And when we find Hakana-san what then?" Rian asked.

"She must now fulfill her role as the Golden Knight's Priestess." Burai said as Rian's scroll starts ringing.

"Who is it?" Rian said as she answered her scroll.

" _It's Takeru and we got a big problem."_ The caller said identified to be Takeru.

"Takeru? What's going on?" Rian asked.

" _I'm done with my solo hunt, but I've spotted a Madou Horror in the city right now."_ Takeru replied.

"Where are you now?" Rian asked as she stood up from the bench.

" _I'm chasing it by city square."_ Takeru replied.

"All right sit tight I'm on my way." Rian said before she hangs up her scroll.

"What is it?" Burai asked.

"Takeru found a Madou Horror. I'm on my way to the square." Rian said before she heads to one of the bullheads.

"Might as well go with you. There might be a chance that Sonshi is there." Burai said as both teacher and student leaves the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale City Square_

 _Time: 12:15 pm_

Takeru chased the Madou Horror until they reached to the town square where she was waiting at one of the benches.

"So you have chased me this far." The woman said before she stood up from her seat.

"Sorry but it's my duty to cut you down." Takeru said as he rushed towards the Horror.

Takeru swings his scimitar at the Horror only to miss as she flips back before pulling out a dagger from her back. Both fighters started trading blows at each other. The woman was more flexible and was able to evade most of Takeru's attacks. Takeru continues to swing wildly at the Horror but still couldn't find the mark before getting kicked in the chest which sends him to a bench.

"Damn it!" Takeru said as Aguri was thrown next to him.

"Oh hey, Takeru." Aguri said before he grunted.

"Aguri? What the hell are you doing here?!" Takeru said as Aguri points at a street where he came from.

"He threw me here." Aguri replied as the Horror he was chasing comes out of the street.

"Ah Rivera, what a pleasant surprise." The man in white said to the female Horror now named Rivera.

"Siegfried. It would seem that you also made it as well." Rivera replied back to the male Horror named Siegfried.

"Are these the Knights that work for that pitiful Burai?" Siegfried asked before pulling out a two-handed sword from his back.

"Yes indeed." Rivera replied.

"Then we must kill them both!" Siegfried said before the duo rushed towards both Aguri and Takeru.

Both Takeru and Aguri jumped to the sides to evade both Horrors before heading towards the Horror duo. Aguri rushed towards Siegfried while Takeru faces Rivera.

Aguri shoots a couple of arrows towards Siegfried only to get the arrows deflected with his sword. Aguri then fires another set of arrows towards Siegfried with no effect as Siegfried again deflects the arrows. Aguri attached explosive charms at the tip of one of the arrows then shoots it towards Siegfried. Siegfried cuts down the arrow only to have the charm explodes on his face which sends him to a nearby wall. Aguri pins him with a few arrows at the arms and the legs of the Madou Horror. Aguri then fires one arrow towards the chest of Siegfried only to miss as he breaks off the arrows then evades the incoming arrow. Siegfried recovered and rushed towards Aguri before slamming his sword downward on Aguri. Aguri blocked the sword with the blades of his bow before pushing him back to get some distance between forcing a stalemate between the two.

Takeru and Rivera flipped towards the center then started trading blows with Takeru's scimitar and Rivera's dagger. Takeru swings high while Rivera swings low but both missed their marks. Takeru swings his sword before thrusting it towards Rivera. Rivera blocks the sword only the impact forced her back a few steps. Takeru leaps in the air then deliver a downward slash towards Rivera who blocks it with her dagger. Rivera was able to push Takeru back. Rivera pulls out a second dagger from her back. Rivera then rushed forwards but only miss as Takeru leaps in the air then counters with a few sword swipes of his own before sending Rivera next to Siegfried with a thrust kick on the chest.

Aguri fires an arrow towards the Horror duo while Takeru leaps in the air then attempt a downward slash towards the duo. Just as both weapons were about to make contact to both Horrors until a well-dressed man caught both the arrow and Takeru before throwing them next to Aguri.

"It's you!" Aguri said as he recognizes the man.

"It's been a while, Aguri." The man said.

"Sonshi. So he's the guy Priest Burai told us about." Takeru said as he recovered.

"So it would seem that Burai and his subordinates are here as well." The man named Sonshi said before performing an open palm stance towards the two.

As both Aguri and Takeru were about to attack Sonshi Ryuga leaps over them before rushing towards Sonshi. Ryuga delivers a few swords swipes only to miss as Sonshi strafes from left to right before delivering a powerful punch to send Ryuga next to Aguri and Takeru.

"Ryuga!" Takeru said as he and Aguri help him back to his feet.

"Who is this guy?" Ryuga asked.

"Sonshi, a powerful Madou Horror that the Priest told us about." Aguri replied.

As Ryuga recovers the Horror trio slowly approached them to finish them off. As they got near enough a firebolt hits them which pushed the trio back. It was revealed to be Rian and Burai as they jump between them and the Knight trio who already recovered.

"Burai." Sonshi said.

"It's been a while Sonshi." Burai said as he noticed both Rivera and Siegfried. "And you two as well. Rivera and Siegfried." Burai added.

"It would seem that you arrived safely Burai." Rivera said as Rian points her magnum at her.

"Rivera." Rian said as she pulls the lever of her gun.

"Rian, still pointing that gun at me little girl?" Rivera said before she licked her lips. "You're only going to hurt yourself." Rivera said as the Knight trio stood next to both Rian and Burai and pulled out their weapons.

"Enough talk. We end this now!" Sonshi said before Rivera and Siegfried rushed towards the group.

Aguri fires an arrow with a smoke charm attached to the tip at the ground to create a smokescreen giving them a chance to escape the area.

"Damn it, they got away." Siegfried said.

"Not to worry my friend." A voice said as a portal appeared before them.

From the portal, Kiba appeared and approached the Horror trio.

"I know where we can strike them." Kiba said as he shows the portal to them. "We can attack now while they are venerable if you want." Kiba said as both Siegfried and Rivera enters the portal. Kiba was about to enter the portal only to be stopped by Sonshi.

"I hope you keep your end of the deal." Sonshi said.

"I will provide you what you need to initiate the ritual. You must keep your end of this agreement." Kiba said.

"And I have just the thing to destroy Ryuga." Sonshi said before he and Kiba enters the portal.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Grounds_

 _Time: 12:30 pm_

Team RRAT and Burai arrived back at Beacon after an encounter with Sonshi and his group.

"Looks like my suspicion has been confirmed. Sonshi has been recruited by Kiba, we need to prepare ourselves for a big fight." Burai said as the group kept on walking.

As they kept on walking a portal appeared before them halting their movement. Out from the portal were Siegfried, Rivera, Sonshi and a mysterious woman behind the trio.

"Well well well…" Rivera said as she drew out her daggers.

"Who would have thought that we would find you here?" Siegfried said before he drew out his sword.

The team then drew out their weapons the points them at the Horror group. Rian then recognizes the mysterious woman behind them.

"It can't be. Priest look!" Rian said as he directs Burai towards the woman as Burai also recognize her.

"Hakana. So I was correct." Burai said as Ryuga turns to him before turning to the woman.

"Mom?" Ryuga said before his body starts shaking and clenching his teeth.

"Ryuga…" the woman now named Hakana said.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Ryuga said before rushing towards the group.

"Ryuga!" Rian said before she and her teammates rushed in to help Ryuga.

Rivera and Siegfried intercept Aguri and Takeru while Ryuga and Rian rushed towards Sonshi.

(Insert Gaim-Ranbu Escalation)

Takeru slid under Rivera's dagger swipe then takes her to the ground with a leg sweep. Takeru stabs his sword towards Rivera who easily evades by rolling to the left before getting back up on her feet. Rivera then leaps in the air and lands on his shoulders with his head between her thighs before performing a hurricanranna to get him off his feet. Rivera attempted to stab Takeru on the face with her dagger only to get blocked by his scimitar. Takeru then kicks Rivera off him then kicks up back to his feet. Takeru then swings his sword around before placing it on his shoulder before taunting Rivera. Rivera snarls then pull out her other dagger from her back before rushing towards Takeru. Takeru blocked the initial strike then pushed her back before delivering a barrage of strikes of his own. Rivera was able to evade most of the strikes but the last two attacks from Takeru landed and hits her by both her ribs which forced her back.

"Lucky bastard." Rivera said as she licks her own lips.

"Luck ain't got nothing to do with it." Takeru said before rushing towards Rivera.

Aguri shoots an arrow towards Siegfried who easily ducked it then rushed towards Aguri knowing he would have the advantage when it comes to short-range combat. Aguri then flips over Siegfried then fires an arrow while in midair which he blocked. Aguri then shoots a barrage of arrows towards Siegfried. Siegfried easily deflects the arrows but did not notice an arrow with an explosive charm that exploded in front of him which sends him back. Siegfried recovers then rushed towards Aguri and both of them starts trading blows. Aguri was able to hold his ground for a few minutes before shooting towards Siegfried who easily deflects it. Aguri then adjusted his glasses before pulling out a different arrow from his quiver. The arrow has a silver metallic body and a sharper tip. Aguri fires the arrow towards Siegfried who was prepared to deflect the arrow. As Siegfried hits the arrow it released a powerful shockwave that sends him to a bench.

"A shock arrow. Real smooth boy." Siegfried said as he gets back to his feet.

"You're the one who got caught by it." Aguri said as he aims another arrow towards Siegfried.

Ryuga and Rian rushed towards Sonshi who was still holding Hakana hostage. Rian pulls out her brush then used a magnet spell to get Hakana away from Sonshi. Burai pulled out his brush and used a spell to catch Hakana from midair. With Hakana out of the way, Ryuga and Rian can focus their attacks on Sonshi himself. Rian shoots from her revolver at Sonshi who simply sways in incredible speed to evade the bullets. As Rian reloads her gun Ryuga immediately rushed at Sonshi who was still standing at his position. As he got close enough Ryuga swings his sword towards Sonshi only again to miss his mark. Ryuga swings his sword again only to miss as Sonshi again sways to the left before delivering another powerful punch to the gut which sends him next to Rian. Ryuga stood back up then rushed Sonshi again. Only this time Ryuga thrust his sword towards Sonshi which he caught by the palms of his hands. Sonshi disarms Ryuga then kicks him back before throwing his sword back to Ryuga. Ryuga grabs his sword and was about to attack again only to be stopped by Rian.

"Ryuga you can't just attack him head-on." Rian said.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ryuga asked as Rian nodded to him and gave him the idea.

After silently discussing their plan of attack Ryuga sheaths his sword before rushing towards Sonshi. As Ryuga got close enough Rian immediately used a speed spell from his sword which allows Ryuga to attack at incredible speed to counter Sonshi's own speed. Ryuga landed a few hits at the Horror which sends him back. Ryuga then unleashed another barrage of attacks which hit Sonshi by the gut which starts releasing gold energies that Ryuga easily absorb. Ryuga was about to deliver one more attack until a portal stops his assault and a sword blocks his path.

(End Song)

From the portal, the one wielding the sword was Kiba as he walks towards Ryuga.

"If you want something done right, you do it yourself." Kiba said as he delivers a powerful sword swipe towards Ryuga which sends him back.

Burai pulled out a couple of charms then threw it towards Kiba. Kiba caught the charms and crumples them easily. Burai then pulls out his brush then writes Makai letters to unleash a powerful thunder spell which Kiba easily blocked with his sword. Kiba then swings his sword in a quick and circular motion which creates a shockwave to send Aguri, Takeru and Rian next to Ryuga as the Madou Horror trio stand next to Kiba.

The Madou Horrors then transformed and new bodies then were shown.

Siegfried's body consist of a white upper body where scratch marks were all over its chest. The lower body was black and has hooves for feet, he also has a head with one side all white with the eyes were blue while the other half was all black and the eyes were red.

Rivera assumes a two-faced Janus-like form where she resembles a china doll with an eyeless skeletal face on the back of her head.

Sonshi has a black body with an armor that looks like a ribcage, it also has a bat-like face with an orb that covers his forehead.

After seeing his allies transformed Kiba then pulls out his necklace then blows at the jewel which illuminates a small light. He then twirls it above his head to create two purple circular tears that summons his armor.

The Knights of Team RRAT then summons their armors then transforms to battle their enemies. After they transform team RRAT rushed towards the Madou Horror group.

Takeru faced off Rivera and slams his sword downward towards Rivera only to get blocked. Rivera pushed Takeru back then delivers various kicks which forced Takeru to be on the defensive. And with her new form, Rivera was able to bend in different styles that give Takeru a tough time to get an opening. After enduring, a barrage of attacks from Rivera Takeru took an opening and attacked Rivera which sends her near the statue. As Rivera recovers from the attack Takeru rushed in and delivered a barrage of sword strikes which made Rivera unleash gold energy from her body which Ryuga absorb while facing Kiba.

"Son of a!" Rivera said as she stood back up.

"Language!" Takeru said as rushed towards Rivera.

Aguri pulls out five arrows then shoots them at the same time at Siegfried who drew out a smaller sword from his back and deflects them easily. Aguri drew out another set of arrows then fires it at Siegfried. Siegfried again deflects the arrows before he heads straight to Aguri. Aguri flips back to evade Siegfried's attack then fires an arrow that hits him by the gut. Siegfried pulls out the arrow from his body before he chased after Aguri. Aguri kickflips against a wall which made Siegfried miss with his sword. While in mid-air Aguri throws a mirror fragment towards the wall that he kicked at before landing. Aguri then aims an arrow towards the charging Madou Horror. As Aguri pulls the arrow from the bow the arrow begins to illuminate blue light from the tip. Siegfried swings his swords towards Aguri only to miss as he rolls from the side before releasing the arrow towards the mirror he placed on the wall which it reflects Siegfried's body. The arrow enters the mirror then shoots right out of the mirror then heads towards Siegfried which hits him on the back. Aguri then a trio of arrows towards Siegfried which hits his abdomen. As Siegfried pulls out the arrows from his body gold energies begin to release from each hole on Siegfried's body which Ryuga absorbed.

"Well played." Siegfried said.

"Fight smart not hard." Aguri said as he pulls out two more arrows then placed them on his bow.

Ryuga being assisted by Rian he faced off both Kiba and Sonshi. Ryuga simultaneously trade blows with both Kiba and Sonshi. Rian applies physical enhancement spells to give Ryuga the edge in the fight against two tough opponents at the same time. Ryuga delivered quick and powerful strikes at certain vital areas of both Sonshi and Kiba. Ryuga then in one sword slash he forced both Sonshi and Kiba back. Ryuga grinds his sword at his sheath then taunts the duo. Sonshi pulls out two black sais while Kiba grinds his sword at his left arm guard. The duo then rushed towards Ryuga who was prepared to counter them. Sonshi then moves in incredible speed as he rushed towards Ryuga. Sonshi attacking at incredible speed as he pierces some of the joints of his armor forcing him down to one knee. Sonshi steps to the side giving Kiba a chance to deliver a powerful sword thrust which hit Ryuga by the chest. The impact of the sword forced Ryuga back. Ryuga was about to stand back up only to be held up by Sonshi. Rian was about to help Ryuga only to be sent back by Kiba who unleashed a powerful aura. Ryuga tries to break free of Sonshi's hold over as Kiba slowly walks towards them. Ryuga was able to break free but to be put down to the ground by Kiba. Kiba stomps Ryuga's chest to hold him down then positions his sword at Ryuga's helm.

"Witness as your eyes will see life differently," Kiba said as he raises his sword.

Ryuga was able to get away then grabbed his sword then trade blows with Kiba for a few seconds before Kiba aimed for Ryuga's right knee which forced him to kneel. Ryuga tried to fight but only gets disarmed by Kiba. Kiba twirls his sword before jabbing the blade towards Ryuga's eyes. As Kiba pulls out the sword Ryuga screams as he reverts back to his original form with his eyes are still intact but oozing with blood.

"Ryuga!" Rian shouted as she rushed to her partner who falls to the ground.

"No," Hakana said as she kneels to the ground. "Ryuga…" Hakana said in horror.

"Dammit." Burai said.

"No, it can't be," Takeru said as he saw his leader's situation. Rivera pulls out a dagger infused with poison.

Rivera rushed in and stabbed Takeru's right hand. Takeru was able to get Rivera off him. Takeru then noticed the knife on his hand and it begins to infect his hand forcing him to revert back to his original form.

Aguri saw his partner in trouble kicks Siegfried before firing an explosive arrow to keep him at bay. Aguri reverts back to his original form then checks on Takeru.

"No good is a Parasite Dagger. If I don't cut off the hand you'll be a Horror as well." Aguri said as he pulls out a dagger.

"Do it!" Takeru said before Aguri amputates the infected hand before wrapping the amputated arm to prevent it from bleeding.

As Aguri was taking care of Takeru's severed hand Rian reached Ryuga trying to calm him down.

"Ryuga hang in there!" Rian said as she checks on her partner.

As Rian tries to heal the eyes of Ryuga Kiba slowly walks towards the duo.

"Death has come for you Dougai Ryuga." Kiba said as Rian turns around and pulls out her magnum and brush. "So you wish to die for him, I will grant you that." Kiba said as he raised his sword in a thrust position.

After a few seconds, Kiba thrust his sword towards Rian who closed her eyes prepared to die for Ryuga.

"RIAN!" Burai shouted as he tries to run to protect Rian.

After a few seconds, Kiba's sword made contact but not to flesh but to steel. Rian opens her eyes and saw Kiba's sword being blocked by another sword. Rian turns and finds Koga blocking the sword protecting her and Ryuga.

"What?" Kiba said before Koga kicks him back.

Rivera and Siegfried rushed in to attack Koga only to be blocked by Jabi who used her two flag poles to prevent them from attacking. Sonshi was about to blindside Koga with his sais. But out of nowhere Rei blocks with his swords then kicks him back protecting Koga.

Koga turns to Ryuga who was unconscious because of blood loss. He then turns to Kiba then points his sword in the air.

"Rian, get your partner out of here now. Priest Burai get your students away from the area and bring them to my mansion." Koga said as Burai nodded.

"Hakana let's go." Burai said as he helps Hakana back to her feet.

"Come on Takeru." Aguri said as he placed Takeru's arm over his shoulder.

"You're going to be alright Ryuga." Rian said as she helps Ryuga to his feet then placed his arm on her shoulder before she and her team leave the area with Burai.

"Koga. Are you ready to die?" Kiba asked.

"I was born ready." Koga said as he twirls his sword creating a circular tear above his head to summon his armor and transform.

Rei also summons his armor to confront Sonshi who was still in his armor. Jabi swings her flag poles before facing both Rivera and Siegfried.

"So be it!" Kiba said as he rushed towards Koga.

(Insert Ware wa Garo-Jam Project)

Kiba slams his sword towards Koga only to get blocked by Koga's scabbard. Koga pushed Kiba back at the same time pulling out his sword from his scabbard. Koga then swung his sword towards Kiba who blocked with his left armguard, Koga pushed him back then thrust his sword towards Kiba. Kiba parries by swinging his sword upward giving him an opening then grabs Koga by the neck. Koga punched the arm that was grabbing him then delivered a few sword slashes to the gut then end it with by thrusting his sword forward which sends Kiba a few steps back. Kiba then rushed forward after recovering and begins trading strike with Koga. But Koga was more prepared and was able to deliver more deadly strikes and end the melee by sending Kiba to the statue.

"Saejima Koga!" Kiba said as he gets back up to his feet.

"Kiba!" Koga said.

Both Rivera and Siegfried rushed towards Jabi who stood still in her position. As they got close enough Jabi bashed them by gut before leaping back. Rivera rushed and attempts to stab Jabi with one of her daggers. Jabi disarms her by parrying her attack then bashed her hand to let go of her daggers before kicking her back. Seeing that his ally's attack was ineffective Seigfried rushed in and drew out his two swords. Siegfried thrust his two swords in an x formation only to miss as Jabi leaps in the air then lands on the tip of the sword before delivering a cross-kick which sends him next to Rivera. Jabi drops her flag poles then pulls out her brush from her sleeve and starts writing Makai letters in front of her. She then swipes them to the left which makes them fall to both flag poles. As Jabi applies the spells on her flag poles both Rivera and Siegfried stood back up and rushed towards Jabi while she was venerable. As they got close enough Jabi grabbed both flag poles then slams one of her poles to the ground freezing both of them in ice. She waves the other flag pole before unleashing a tornado spell to deliver damage to both Rivera and Siegfried. As get back up both Siegfried and Rivera begins to release gold energies from their wounds.

"Zaruba!" Jabi said as Koga points Zaruba towards the gold energy and absorbs it.

"Ah, it tastes sour." Zaruba said after absorbing the gold light energy.

Using his incredible speed Sonshi tries to deliver a quick attack to Rei. Sonshi attempts to attack from behind only to get kicked in the face by Rei. Rei then rushed in commenced a blade lock with Sonshi. Sonshi was able to break the blade lock and attempt to attack Rei only to get countered as Rei delivers a few sword swipes to the chest. Sonshi rush in to try and counter-attack but Rei quickly delivered four sword swipes before interlocking his swords together then delivers devastating sword swipes forcing Sonshi back. As Sonshi tries to get up more gold energies were being released from his wounds.

"All yours Zaruba." Rei said as Koga points Zaruba towards the gold energies and absorbs it.

"I hate this stuff." Zaruba said after absorbing the energy.

"This isn't over." Sonshi said as he Rivera and Siegfired teleports away from the area leaving Kiba alone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kiba said as his cape transforms into wings before he floats in the air.

"Zaruba!" Koga said as he sheaths his sword.

"You got it!" Zaruba said as Koga begins to build up energy from his armor.

After a few seconds and explosion of light engulfs the area as Koga now has golden metallic wings on the back of his armor.

Koga takes off then heads towards Kiba. Kiba descends down and faces Koga in the air. Both warriors trade blows before Koga sends Kiba before immediately rushing and performs a vertical slash while dashing from left to right. Koga repeated this process at least six times before slamming his sword down sending Kiba to the ground. Kiba was able to recover and started shooting purple fire balls towards Koga. Koga easily evades the fire balls before grabbing one. Koga throws the fire ball back at Kiba who easily blocks it with his sword. Koga points his sword in the air as the sword begins to absorb the radiant energy of the sun. After a few seconds, the sword has absorbed enough energy and Koga flies in incredible speed towards Kiba who engulfs his armor and sword with purple flame to counter Koga. As he got close enough Koga landed a powerful sword swipe at stomach area while Kiba missed as he falls to the ground. Koga lands to the ground about to deliver the killing blow. But before Koga was about to attack Kiba escapes by teleporting away from the area.

(End Song)

Koga and Rei revert back to their original forms then start heading back to the mansion with Jabi.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Saejima Mansion_

 _Time: 1:00 pm_

After an intense battle with Kiba and his associates Koga, Rei and Jabi arrived at the mansion and were greeted by Gonza.

"Koga-sama." Gonza said while bowing.

"Gonza where are they?" Koga asked.

"They're at the guest room." Gonza replied as the trio head upstairs to the guest room.

The trio enters the room and finds Ryuga sitting on a chair facing the wall while Burai and Hakana tries to find a way to help Ryuga recover his sight. Rian and Aguri were treating Takeru's severed hand.

"Is there no way for us to heal him?" Rian asked to Burai.

"There is one way." Burai replied before pulling out Zaruba from his pocket. "Zaruba." Burai said.

"I know, if it's the only way to save him." Zaruba said before Burai walks towards Ryuga.

"Ryuga. You may not be ready, be we have no choice." Burai said as he placed Zaruba to Ryuga's right ring finger.

"Ryuga." Zaruba said as Ryuga raised his right hand near his face. "Would you like to form a contract with me?" Zaruba asked as Ryuga looked surprised.

After a few seconds of silence, Ryuga finally stood up and gave his answer.

"Yes." Ryuga replied.

"Then from this day forth you are now my handler." Zaruba said as Ryuga sat back down.

Hakana then slowly walks towards Ryuga.

"My son I don't if you can see me now…" Hakana said as she touched Ryuga's face as she closed her eyes. "But I happy to see you now. I am proud that you have grown so much…" Hakana said as tears begins to fall from her eyes.

After a few seconds Hakana let's go of Ryuga's face. Ryuga opens his eyes and now regained his vision.

"I can see." Ryuga said before he turns to his mother. "Mother…" Ryuga said before he noticed that Hakana was facing the other way. "Mother, what's wrong?" Ryuga asked.

"It's no use Ryuga. Your mother has the supporting role of the Golden Knight. "Burai said. "She is meant to heal your wounds, but for a price." Burai said as Ryuga then realized what Burai meant.

"Mother no!" Ryuga said as he hold both of Hakana's shoulders.

"It's alright my son. There is no other way, just promise me that you will get stronger to receive Garo's light." Hakana said as she loses her vision.

"Then I fulfill that promise for your mother." Ryuga said as Koga steps forward.

"If going to do that, you're going to need this." Koga's Zaruba said as Ryuga turns to him.

"This might sting a little." Koga said as he points Zaruba towards Ryuga.

Zaruba releases the energies he absorbs earlier from the fight towards Ryuga. Ryuga feels the burn as he absorbs the gold energies from Zaruba. After a few minutes Ryuga absorb all of the energies from Zaruba.

"You okay?" Rian asked as she helps out her partner.

"It hurts a little. But I'm all right." Ryuga replied.

"Glad to have you back Ryuga." Aguri said.

"Well as much as I am happy to you being fine. But what's going to happen to my hand here?" Takeru asked as he flails it in front of Burai.

"Here. I made just for the occasion." Burai said as he gives Takeru a red metallic fist.

Takeru inserts the fist at the injured hand and a bright light engulfs the area for a few seconds. As the light dimmed down Takeru now has a new metallic prosthetic arm.

"This is awesome Priest!" Takeru said.

"A Soul Metal Fist. A powerful tool I made to help your plight." Burai said.

"Now then we must now talk about your friends from earlier." Rei said.

"One of them has a strength of a Makai Knight. That bothers me deeply." Jabi said.

"Then I will tell you all the full details of our original task." Burai said as he tells everyone in the room of their mission.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Chapter 31 of SOR.**

 **Next Chapter will focus on Riku meeting with both Sora and Kairi.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	36. Chapter 32: Reunion of Light

**Hey guys VACman her today for another chapter of SOR**

 **Now this chapter covers Riku's battle debut.**

 **I'm sorry if this one was a bit long.**

 **SO anyway here it is Chapter 32 of SOR.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Reunion of Light

 _Location: Team DKSM Dorm_

 _Time: 12:00 am_

It was midnight and Dark Hour has commenced at the entire kingdom. While the rest of his teammates are asleep Makoto was still awake knowing that Pharos will appear.

"Hello there." Pharos said as he appears sitting at a chair.

"Hey Pharos." Makoto said.

"I see that your friend has found something very important." Pharos said.

"I know." Makoto replied.

"What are you going to do then?" Pharos asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find a way." Makoto replied.

"Interesting, I shall keep on watching over you my friend." Pharos said before fading away.

"Yeah see you soon." Makoto said as he heard a voice in his head.

" _Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosesest to create Personas of the Death Arcana…_ " The voice said before fading away again from Makoto's head.

After interacting with Pharos Makoto has strengthen his power of the Death Arcana.

After meeting with Pharos Makoto decides to go back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Saejima Mansion_

 _Time: 2:30 pm_

Ryuga arrives at the mansion to check up on her mother's. When he entered the mansion he noticed that someone was cooking in the kitchen. Instead of heading to his mother's room Ryuga heads straight to the kitchen to find Rian, Makoto and Sora cooking with Gonza.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Ryuga said.

"Oh were just cooking a meal for your mom." Rian replied.

"So come on and jump in. we could use an extra hand." Sora said while chopping a few vegetables.

"Sure let me help." Ryuga said as he takes off his leather coat and cooks along with the trio.

After thirty minutes Ryuga plates up the meal for his mother then placed it on a tray along with a cup of side. Gonza bowed and bring the food up to Hakana's room along with both Ryuga and Rian.

"You heard what happened to him?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, he almost went blind." Sora replied.

"It's crazy to know that their enemy were almost that close to finish him off." Makoto said as he unties his apron.

"This really means that something big is about to happen. We need to be ready for it." Sora said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm always ready for anything." Makoto said.

"You sure about that?" Sora asked.

"Absolutely." Makoto replied as out of nowhere Sora attempts a straight punch which Makoto easily blocked.

"I can see that you're not kidding." Sora said as he retracted his arm back.

"Even in a hundred years my friend I will always be ready." Makoto said.

"You got that right. It will be an embarrassment for all of us if you let your guard down for one second. It's best if we just watch our backs." Sora said before Makoto hears a voice on his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Chariot Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

After convincing Sora of his determination Makoto has strengthen his power of the Chariot Arcana.

As the duo were having a conversation both Rian and Ryuga were walking down from the stairs after delivering Hakana's meal.

"How's your mom?" Sora asked.

"She's doing okay, but her condition is permanent." Ryuga replied.

"As long as she lives Hakana-san will forever be bound to her role as Golden Knight's healer." Rian said.

"There is got be a way for us to reverse this curse." Makoto said.

"It's not a curse Makoto. It's a duty." Ryuga said as he turns to Rian. "Like how I chose to be Makai Knight, or how Rian chose to be a Makai Priest. It is our choice and no one else's." Ryuga said.

"But sometimes the choices where forced on us. Like everyone else." Rian added.

"And all we have to do is fulfill them, whether if it kills us or not." Ryuga said.

"That's true. Even Dante and Koga were faced with the same problem." Makoto said. "They would always say that they should face the trials of life whether they are ready or not." Makoto said.

"You're leader is a weird one." Ryuga said.

"Weird is not the word that you're looking for when you describe him. The word would be devilish." Makoto said.

"I agree on that one." Ryuga said.

"Anyway. We'll be going ahead, if you guys need anything just give us a call." Makoto said before Ryuga taps him on the shoulder.

"Will do." Ryuga said as Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Showing that he is willing to aid Ryuga in any way possible Makoto has strengthened his power of the Hanged Man Arcana.

After having a conversation with both Ryuga and Rian Makoto and Sora leaves the mansion and heads back to their dorm.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale City_

 _Time: 2:45 pm_

After visiting the Saejima mansion Sora and Makoto starts heading back to Beacon. As they were walking Sora then noticed a hooded person watching them from an alleyway.

"What the?" Sora said before he walks towards the direction of the alleyway.

"Hey Sora!" Makoto said as he follows his partner.

Sora stops walking as the hooded figure disappears from the alleyway. Makoto catches up with Sora and approach him.

"What is it Sora?" Makoto asked.

"I get the feeling that we are being followed." Sora said before he turns to Makoto. "Makoto I need you to head back to Beacon. If I'm not back in a few hours go find Dante." Sora said.

"No way I'm not gonna leave you here alone!" Makoto said as he grabs Sora's right arm.

"Just do it!" Sora said as he breaks free of Makoto's hold of him. "And don't you tell Kairi about this." Sora said as he starts running towards the alleyway.

"Dammit!" Makoto said as he heads back to Beacon.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Abandoned Hotel_

 _Time: 3:00 pm_

Sora follows the hooded man to an abandoned hotel near the docks. Sora summoned his keyblade then enters the hotel.

Sora approached the front desk and found a note attached to it with "NO HOPE FOR US ALL" written to on it.

"What happened here?" Sora said as he roams around the lobby until stumbling upon the closet of the janitor.

Sora opens the door and a bunch of cleaning equipment falls to the ground. Sora steps over the cleaning tools then investigates the closet. Sora finds a skull on the floor within the closet. Sora then continues his investigation towards the elevator. Sora tries to open the elevator door but it was stuck and unable to open it. Sora then walk towards the stairway and heads to the second floor of the hotel. Sora opens the door and finds the hallway stinks of blood. Sora then noticed that hall has at least ten rooms and half of them were has their doors destroyed. Sora thoroughly inspects each room but finds nothing important in each room.

"What caused all this?" Sora said as he head back to the stairway and head to the third floor.

Sora opened the door and find the floor has also the same amount of rooms. All the rooms are accessible and Sora inspects each room but still find nothing interesting. As he was about to leave the last room Sora heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Sora leans by a wall to hide from the one who is making the footsteps. As the footsteps was close enough Sora comes out of cover and swing his keyblade towards the person who was making the noise. Sora's attack was blocked by something metallic. Sora then looks on who blocked his attack. It was Kairi blocking with her keyblade.

"Kairi?" Sora said before pulls away his keyblade. "What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I came here looking for you." Kairi replied. "What the heck are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"I saw a hooded person earlier, chased after him." Sora said. "But more importantly, how did you know that I was here?" Sora asked as Kairi with an annoyed look walked towards the end of the hallway and grabbed a person by the ear.

"Ow ow ow. Kairi that hurt!" the person said revealing to be Makoto.

"Makoto!" Sora said.

"Sorry dude, she was kicking my ass man." Makoto said as he massage his ear.

"Bottom line is this. If you're going to do something stupid we're bound to find out anyway." Kairi said as she pinch Sora's right cheek. "If this happens again I swear to the light I will make you breathe through your armpits and make you on your hands, got it?!" Kairi aggressively said as Sora nods slowly as Makoto starts to laugh. "That goes for you as well flapjack!" Kairi said as she points at Makoto who also nods slowly. "Now come on let's investigate this place." Kairi said before she heads to the stairway.

"That's what you get for making her worry." Makoto said as Sora lands a back fist on Makoto's face.

Makoto counters with a right hook of his own on Sora's left cheek. Sora recovers and both started trading punches in rapid succession. Kairi turns around and both stopped trading punches.

"He started it!" Both Sora and Makoto said while pointing at each other.

"Will you two cut it out already?! Come on." Kairi said as both stop trading punches and followed Kairi to the stairway right before Makoto hears a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personas of the Lovers Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Showing that he cared for his friends by following Sora to the abandoned hotel and telling the truth to Kairi. Makoto has enhanced his power of the Lovers Arcana.

The trio arrived at the stairway and head up the next floor.

The third floor consist of the same number rooms as the first two, but only one room was accessible. The trio approach the door and prepare themselves for whatever is behind the door. Sora opens the door and something jumps out of the room and leaps towards the other end of the hallway.

It was a Neoshadow Heartless ready to pounce at the trio. The Heartless rushed towards the trio only to get cut down by Sora. After Sora takes out the Heartless a few more Heartless jumps out of the room and leaps to the other end of the hallway.

Trio nodded at each other as the group of Heartless rushed towards them. Sora and Kairi started firing towards the Heartless group while Makoto rushed in and cuts down a couple of Neoshadows with his sword. Makoto then pulls out his Invoker then points at his head.

"Oumistunu!" Makoto said as he summoned Oumistunu of the Chariot Arcana.

Makoto ordered Oumistunu to take out the group of Heartless. Oumistunu gathered at least five Neoshadows before cutting them down with a hand chop. Oumistunu then unleashed a barrage of punches towards a trio of Neoshadows destroying them. Sora and Kairi jumps over Makoto and cut down the last of the Neoshadows in the floor.

The trio regrouped and proceed to the stairway. The trio heads up to the fourth floor where it only has one giant room with windows covered by brown sheets. Makoto approached the door and opened it. It was large hall with rows of white folding chairs facing towards a podium. The trio then scans around the room and slowly inspects every square inch of the room. The trio then regrouped at the center of the room.

"Nothing. This place is abandoned." Makoto said.

"But where did those Heartless come from?" Sora said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we're not alone in this room right now." Kairi said as she slowly turns towards the podium.

At the podium a portal appears from the stage floor, a group of Armored Knight Heartless jumped out of the portal followed by a group of Soldier Heartless. The trio drew out their weapons dispersed to take on the Heartless group.

(Insert Final Fantasy VIII - Don't be Afraid)

Sora rushed towards a group Soldiers then cuts down three of them before leaping above them while firing ice bullets to take out the rest of the group. Sora blocked and parried an Armored Knight before cutting it in half. Sora throws his keyblade like a boomerang to take out four Armored Knights. Sora catches his keyblade then cuts down two more Armored Knights in the process. Sora takes two more Armored Knights before building up energies on the tip of his keyblade before pointing towards a group of Heartless charging at him. After building up enough energy Sora fires a barrage of magic projectiles towards incoming Heartless and destroys them.

"Piece of cake." Sora said.

Makoto slid between the legs of an Armored Knight then cuts it down with an upward slash. He then decapitates two more Soldiers before pulling out his Invoker and points it at his head.

"Titania!" Makoto said before he summoned Titania of the Lovers Arcana.

Titania unleashed a barrage of wind projectiles towards a group a trio of Soldiers and a single Armored Knight which took them out. A trio of Armored Knights leaped behind Makoto only to get frozen in ice by Titania. Makoto simply cuts them down with one horizontal swipe from his sword. Makoto then stabs a couple of Soldiers then pins them by a wall before cutting them down. Makoto then infused his sword with Titania's ice spell before rushing towards a trio of Armored Knights then cuts them after freezing them with the ice attribute from his sword.

"Any day you bastards." Makoto said.

Kairi cuts down one Soldier and an Armored Knight before running up to the wall to evade a few sword swipes. Kairi then kicks off the wall and fires a barrage of fire and ice bullets while in mid-air to take out the group of Heartless below her. After landing Kairi then unleashed a thunder spell towards the remaining Soldiers near her. She then a group of Armored Knights immediately heading towards her. Kairi then infused light energy to the tip of her keyblade before dashing towards the Armored Knights then thrusting her keyblade to take them down. She repeats this process until her area was clear of any Heartless.

"That should do it." Kairi said as Makoto and Sora regrouped with her.

"What could a Heartless horde be doing here?" Sora asked.

"We should worry about that later. Right now we have a bigger problem deal with." Makoto said before the trio turns towards the podium where the portal

(End Song)

The portal from the podium begins to widen after a few seconds a giant arm appears and destroys the roof of the abandoned hotel. The trio escapes the hotel just before it truly collapsed on top of their heads. From the ruble of the hotel a Darkside Heartless appears and towers over the trio.

"Great. Just great." Sora sarcastically said.

"At least its only one. What's the worst that can happen?" Kairi said.

As the trio pulls out their weapons two more Darksides appeared from the ruble of the hotel.

"You just had to ask." Makoto said as he pulls out his Invoker.

The two Darksides that appeared punched the ground to summon Shadow and Neoshadow Heartless from the crater to attack the city.

"We can't let those things get near the people." Sora said.

"And how do we do that?" Makoto asked.

"One of us has to deal with the small guys while two of us deal with the big ones." Kairi replied.

"I'll make sure that none of them gets near the civilians. You two deal with them as quickly as you can." Makoto said as he gets into position to protect the civilians from Heartless.

"Guess it's up to us then?" Sora said as he and Kairi rushed towards a Darkside.

(Insert Kingdom Hearts Music - Vs Pure Heartless)

Sora and Kairi runs towards an arm of a Darkside which was still stuck to the ground. When both of them reached the shoulder of the Darkside Sora and Kairi cuts off the arm with a downward slash. The duo then run towards the head to decapitate the Heartless only to be halted by a group of Neoshadows protecting the head. Sora and Kairi cuts down the Neoshadows protecting the head. Sora then easily cuts down the head of the Darkside to destroy it forcing Sora and Kairi to fall and land to the ground on their feet.

"One down." Kairi said.

"Two more to go!" Sora said as he Kairi continue to the next Darkside.

As the Keyblade duo deals with the Darksides summoning Heartless to attack the city Makoto deals with them. Makoto cuts down a duo of Shadows before pulling out his Invoker. But just before he can summon a Persona a trio of Neoshadows pins him to the ground forcing him to drop his Invoker and sword. One Neoshadow was about to deliver the killing blow, until the Neoshadow was taken out along with the Neoshadows that were pinning him to the ground. Makoto turns and finds Dante and Koga along with Kairi's teammates. Koga helps Makoto back to his feet.

"You guys look like need help." Dante said before both teams intercept the incoming Heartless horde.

Makoto points his Invoker towards his head to summon a Persona.

"Loki!" Makoto said as he summoned Loki of the Fool Arcana.

A trio of Neoshadows then rushed towards Makoto who ordered Loki to deal with the incoming Heartless. Loki grabs one Neoshadow by the face then freeze it before slamming the frozen Neoshadow to the ground in a many pieces. Loki then grabs another Neoshadow by the throat then then delivered a powerful uppercut with wind attribute which sends the Heartless in the air and the wind shreds the body. The last Neoshadow then lunged from Loki's back only to miss as the Persona teleports away. Loki then appeared above the Neoshadow and stomps it to the ground with both of his feet crushing it to dust.

Another group of Heartless then rushed towards Makoto and Loki. Loki then floats in the air and charged up a ball of energy from his hands. As the group of Heartless got close enough Loki fired a powerful energy all which takes out the entire group to clear the area of any Heartless.

"Bullseye." Makoto said.

Dante pulls out his twin pistols then unleash a barrage of bullets towards a trio of Shadows before stomping on one Neoshadow to the ground. Dante then steps on the chest of the Neoshadow then fired at the grounded Heartless at least eight times before kicking it towards a wall. Dante then leaps in the air over a group of Heartless then unleashed a rain of bullets over the Heartless and kills them. Dante then lands on his feet before pulling Rebellion from his back. Dante builds up energies on his sword then sends it towards a group of Neoshadows. Dante then lunged forwards then trust his sword towards a Neoshadow then pins it on the wall. Dante pulls the sword out of the wall at the same time decapitates a trio of Shadows before placing it on his back.

"Groovy." Dante said before he drew out his twin pistols.

Koga pulls out his sword from its scabbard then rushed an incoming group of Shadows. Koga cuts down the first two Shadows before stabbing one Neoshadow then use as a shield as he moves forward blocking attacks from any Heartless. As Koga stops he removes his sword from the Neoshadow before cutting it down. Koga then noticed that he was surrounded by a group of Heartless. Koga grinds his sword across Zaruba as a sign of challenging the Heartless around him. First to attack was a trio of Shadows as Koga easily cuts them down with three slash. Another group of Shadows charged in only to get cut down by Koga with his sword. The last group to charge were five Neoshadows rushed towards Koga. Koga stabs the first Neoshadow by the chest then lifts the sword upward to cut it in half, he then slides down and tackles a Neoshadow before stabbing it then cuts it down. Koga then easily decapitates two Neoshadows easily before cutting the last Neoshadow in two before he grinds his sword which creates a shockwave that takes out every Heartless the was surrounding him.

"Too easy." Koga said as he sheaths his sword.

Vergil drew out Yamato from its sheath drew a line in front of him telling a group of Heartless to come at him. The Heartless group reacts to the taunt and rushed towards Vergil. When the horde of Heartless got close enough Vergil jumps back then unleashed a rain of spectral swords from the air puncturing them to the ground right before Vergil dashed forward and unleashed a barrage of quick slashes to cut down the pinned Heartless. Vergil then cuts down two Shadows before back hands Yamato then stabs a Neoshadow by the abdomen before cutting it half. Vergil then rushed towards an incoming Heartless group and easily cuts them by swing his sword left to right rapidly to clear his area of any Heartless.

"Scum." Vergil said as he sheaths Yamato.

Rei forms his sword in an x formation before throwing them like a boomerang towards a group of Heartless. The swords were able to cut down a few Neoshadows before returning to Rei. Rei spins his swords around before cutting down two Shadows in the process. Rei slides between two Neoshadows then cuts them down by their heads. Rei then spin to the ground with his knees then cuts down two more Shadows before getting back to his feet. Rei stomps one Neoshadow to the ground then cuts its head off before he continues to cut down a few more Shadows before interlocking his swords. He then cuts down two more Neoshadows before stabing one Shadow. Rei then throws his sword to cut down a few more Heartless before grabbing it then leaps in the air then lands on top of a Neoshadow to cut off its head.

"Too easy." Rei said.

Aigis scans the area to find a group of Shadows ready to pounce by hiding within the walls. Aigis readies her arm canon then fires three shots to take out to hiding Shadows. Two Neoshadows then appeared before and rushed towards her. Aigis leaped over them and fired two shots to take them out. Aigis then summons Palladion and orders her to take a few more Shadows before riding on its back. As Palladion flies around the area Aigis fires shot after shot to take out a bunch of Heartless in the area before jumping off Palladion's back and lands to the ground. Aigis jumps in the air and delivers a dive kick at a Neoshadow before shooting it by the head. Aigis clears the area as Palladion takes out the remaining Heartless.

"Target eliminated." Aigis said.

Sora and Kairi immediately rushed towards the second Darkside that was summoning Heartless. Sora and Kairi runs upward the arm that was summoning the Heartless before cutting it down by the shoulder area. The Darkside then grabs the wounded shoulder and summoned a group of Heartless to defend its head.

"Out of our way!" Sora said as he and Kairi effortlessly cuts down the Heartless group before decapitating the head of the Darkside.

Sora and Kairi lands safely to the ground then prepares to confront the last Dakside. As both of them rushed in the Darkside punched the ground with both hands and summons another wave of Heartless to quickly surround both Sora and Kairi.

(End Song)

Both Sora and Kairi cuts down every Heartless that comes between them and the Darkside but to no avail as the numbers of Heartless increases every second. And soon enough the two keyblade warriors are surrounded. The crowd of Heartless closes in at both Sora and Kairi who were prepared to defend themselves to the end. As one Neoshadow was about to attack a rain of blue fireballs falls upon the Heartless surrounding them taking them out. After a few seconds a hooded individual landed in front of them wielding a keyblade that resembles a bat's wing and little white feather wing on the back. The Hooded figure then cuts down a few more Shadows before facing both Sora and Kairi.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as the hooded man removes his hood and shows his face.

It was Riku but now the bandage on his eye has been removed.

"It's been a long time Sora." Riku said as Sora jumps back.

"Riku?!" Sora said as Riku nodded before noticing the Heartless horde around him.

"We can discuss this some later, right now we have Heartless to deal with." Riku said as he removes his cloak revealing his new clothes.

He wears a sleeveless, black, double-zippered shirt under a white vest. The shirt is zippered up to just below his neck and to just above his bellybutton. The white vest is yellow at the bottom with a blue stripe separating the two other colors. The collar is folded down to reveal the color on the inside, yellow, and is decorated with four small, silver buttons. On his left arm he wears a white wrist guard. His blue baggy pants have very large, paler pockets, and are held up by a black and silver belt. His white shoes are gray on the bottom and top, with three black stripes on each side and yellow laces.

Sora, Riku and Kairi now has their back to one another to protect each other.

"What's the plan guys?" Kairi asked.

"That big one is summoning more Heartless. We need to take it out." Riku replied at the same time both Sora and Kairi's teammates regrouped with them.

"We'll take care of the ones here. You three do some damage on the big guy." Dante said.

"Got it!" The trio said.

"Now get going, we'll clear the path for you three!" Vergil said as he and Dante starts shooting towards a group of Heartless that was guarding the Darkside to clear a path for the trio.

"Go!" Both Dante and Vergil said before Sora, Riku and Kairi rushed towards the Darkised while both teams deal with the Heartless horde.

(Insert AFI-Miss Murder)

As the trio rushed towards the giant Heartless they cut down the Heartless that hinders their path towards Darkside.

Riku leaped in the air then stabs his keyblade to the ground which caused a shockwave to stun a few Heartless before he easily cuts them down. Riku then cuts down two Shadows before stabbing one Neoshadow to the chest then unleashed a fire ball at the Neoshadow. Riku continues to cut down a few more Heartless before leaps in the air and delivers downward stab at a Shadow before jumping again to deliver another downward stab to a Neoshadow until he does process at least five more times before landing to the ground. Riku then unleashed another barrage of blue fire balls towards a group of Heartless before to clear the path. Riku then created image copies of himself as they unleashed another barrage of fire balls to take out some more Heartless.

Kairi jumps over Riku and unleashed a barrage of spells before transforming to her Wisdom form. Kairi unleashed a rain thunder towards another group of Heartless. A trio of Neoshadows were about to simultaneously attack her as she jumped back and laid a trap for the Neoshadows. One Neoshadow stepped on the trap and electrocuted the trio of Neoshadows which destroyed them. Kairi then starts shooting magic bullets to take out a few more Shadows in the area. Kairi floats in the air before she unleashing a tornado spell which not only captures a few Neoshadows but also cuts them in numerous pieces.

Sora cuts down a couple of Neoshadows before transforming to his Valor form and cuts down five Neoshadows and ten Shadows in quick succession. Sora then leaps in the air then slams his keyblades to the ground to unleash a powerful geyser to the ground which sends a couple of Neoshadows in the air. Sora easily leaps in the air then cuts them down with one swing from each keyblades. Sora interlocks both of his keyblades then hurls it towards a group of Shadows which he cuts them down. Sora grabs the interlocked keyblades before he, Kairi and Riku rushed towards the Darkside which was still summoning Heartless.

Kairi froze the ground where both fist of Darkside are still attached, preventing it to summon more Heartless. Sora and Riku runs on each arm of the Darkside and makes their way to the head. Along the way they cut down as many Heartless that stands in their way before reaching the shoulder area. Sora and Riku cut off the arms of the Darkside before simultaneously decapitating the head and destroy the giant Heartless.

(End Song)

As the Darkside body disintegrates the rest of the Heartless in the area also destroyed.

Sora and Kairi reverted back to their original forms before regrouping with their teammates.

"Everybody okay?" Dante asked.

"Yeah we're good." Sora replied before he turns to Riku.

"We'll leave you three alone. Take your time." Dante said as he and the rest of his team leaves the trio to their reunion.

"It's good to see you guys again." Riku said with a smile before he gave both Sora and Kairi a big hug.

"Where have you been all this time?" Sora asked.

"It's a long story." Riku replied.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Chapter 32 of SOR.**

 **Now next chapter will focus on the third and final Makai Knight of the original Garo series.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	37. Chapter 33: Knight of the Midnight Sun

**Hey guys VACman here today for the latest chapter of SOR**

 **So here it is guys the final Makai Knight of the original Garo series**

 **This chapter also shows the slight debut of Strega**

 **Sorry if this was a little late but without further ado**

 **Here it is Chapter 33 of SOR**

* * *

Chapter 33: Knight of the Midnight Sun

 _Location: Downtown Vale_

 _Time: 12:00 am_

It was midnight at the city of Vale and Dark Hour has commenced, where most people by this time one individual is running for his life. The man tripped and broke his ankle. He tried to escape but as soon as he was gaining distance someone stomped his foot preventing him to escape.

"W-Who the hell are you people?" the person said to the one stepping on his injured foot.

"It doesn't matter who we are." The person who was stepping on the broken foot said.

The man has long gray or platinum blond wavy hair and yellow eyes. He wears a wire like headband, faded and torn light blue jeans with a red, ragged scarf tucked in the back pocket, a studded white belt and brown boots. He has full tattoo sleeves on both arms and a small tattoo on his lower back.

"But as long as we keep our clients satisfied, nothing matters." Another person said as two more individuals appeared from the shadows.

One was boy has short dark blue hair with the right side being slicked back and dark blue eyes. He wears a green jacket with black straps with two dis-attached sleeves, and navy blue pants with a black pocket, and black shoes. He also wears orange-tinted glasses with black frames. He was carrying a silver metal briefcase.

The other person was a girl long red hair with white ribbons, and oval-shaped brown eyes. She also wears a black headband with a white ruffled style with a fake dagger attached, giving the illusion that her head has been impaled with it, a white style-like fabric collar with a black ribbon, a white long gothic lolita dress, white stockings, and high heeled shoes.

"Death is your fate, for you are cursed." The girl said as the man realized a possibility of his situation.

"It can't be…so the rumors of the website where people write the names of the people they hate dies?!" The man asked as the pale man pulls out a revolver from his pants.

"It matters not if you now know our purpose here." The pale man said before he points his gun towards the head of the victim. "Your death will only benefit our client's wishes." The pale man said before shooting the victim on the chest.

"He is still breathing…" the red headed girl said.

"It won't matter, people will think that it's just a crime." The blue haired boy said.

"If there isn't anything else to do, then we must leave. For I am tired." The pale man said before the trio leaves the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Dorm Living Room_

 _Time: 4:30 pm_

It was an afternoon and both Team DKSM and Team RWBY decided to unwind doing different sort of activities. Koga and Weiss playing chess, Sora checking the internet using a computer, Ruby and Makoto making cookies while Dante Blake and Yang were watching the TV with Blake leaning on Dante's shoulder. Little Yang running around the room while chasing both Koromaru and Sami.

"I'm gonna get you guys!" Little Yang said as she kept chasing the duo.

"Little Yang be careful or you'll trip." Blake said.

"Okay mama." Little Yang said as she chase.

"Check mate." Koga said after placing a rook piece adjacent to Weiss's king piece.

"You win again, how do you do it?" Weiss asked.

"It's a secret." Koga said.

"So Sora what did you and Riku talked about?" Dante asked.

"Well not much. He just mentioned that how he came here in Vale." Sora replied before turning back to the computer. "He also mentioned that he was fighting alongside your father all this time." Sora added.

"He did say that?" Dante asked as he turns to Sora who responds by nodding while facing the computer. "Crazy old man…" Dante said as Makoto and Ruby each placed a plate of cookies.

"You can tell us more while we munch on these cookies me and Ruby made." Makoto said as he sat down next to Yang.

"Yeah tell us more." Ruby said as she sat next to Makoto then grabbed a cookie.

Sora gets off his chair then sat next to Blake who sat up to give Sora some space to sit on the sofa.

"He said that he has been monitoring the world for any malevolent activity." Sora said as he grabbed a cookie from one of the plates. "Which includes demon incursions, Horror possession, Heartless attacks and Shadow activities." Sora said before taking a bite from his cookie.

"That's a lot of red flags right there." Dante said as he grabbed a cookie and ate it.

"He monitors Remnant until they found an immediate danger threating civilians." Sora said.

"So that's how he fights them off like we do?" Ruby asked.

"One way to say it, without the rules that is." Sora replied as he grabbed another cookie and ate it.

"So how come he only showed up to you just now?" Makoto asked.

"He can't say why, I think it must be for a good reason. Or maybe it's because there is something troubling him. Either way it still bothers me." Sora replied as both Yang and Ruby placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Sora, maybe someday you guys will have a proper reunion." Yang said.

"I agree. Don't give up hope Sora." Ruby said as Little Yang sat on Blake's lap then grabbed a cookie.

"Thanks you two…" Sora said.

"Now that's out of the way, let's watch some T.V." Dante said as he turns the channel which leads to the news channel.

" _Breaking News! Police reports of another suspected homicide this morning by the city square. Police state that the victim was shot point blank range during midnight and surveillance footage from the cameras from the area were unable to identify the assailants. Police will be relived for any information of the suspects of this crime."_ Lisa Lavender said before Dante turns off the T.V.

"Little Yang did not see that?" Dante asked as he turns to find Blake covering both Little Yang's eyes and ears.

"Yep." Blake replied.

"That's the third time this month." Yang said.

"You tell me." Ruby said.

"Little Yang I need you to head back to the dorm with Ruby and wait for me there, okay?" Blake asked as Little Yang nodded.

"Come on Sami." Little Yang said before she grabbed Sami and leave the room with Ruby.

"Okay we need her a proper name for her, because I am having a hard time saying her name." Dante said.

"Agreed!" everyone else replied.

"Let's just call her Yu, so that it will be easy." Yang said.

"Sure." Everyone replied.

"So any way, you guys got any idea what the hell is going on?" Dante asked.

"I don't know. But I think I have an idea." Sora replied before he heads back to the computer along with everyone. "A few days ago I discovered a weird website." Sora said as he types the website at the search engine. "They say when you type the name of the person, he or she will die." Sora said as everyone on the room looked at the website.

"Revenge Request…" Weiss said.

"I get the feeling that whoever wants that guy dead, wrote his name on this very website." Sora said.

"So you want to explore more of this website?" Koga asked.

"I'll do it. As matter of fact I just became an expert when it comes to paranormal activities." Makoto said as Sora gets off the chair then Makoto sat in front of the computer. "I'll try to find if the rumors are true. Maybe this is just the work of Shadows." Makoto said.

"And whose name mind I ask you'll put for your little experiment?" Dante asked.

"You'll see, for I have a plan." Makoto said as browse through the website.

"If you want a volunteer, I know someone who can help us." Koga said as he stood up from his seat.

"Is he gonna be okay with kind of a job?" Makoto asked.

"He's also been investigating the area for this kind of phenomenon. I think he would to help us." Koga said.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Downtown Vale_

 _Time: 12:00 am_

It was midnight and Dark Hour has commenced. A hooded person was suddenly transported to the area. He scans around to only find coffins floating upward near the ground. After a few seconds the trio from last night appeared and surrounds the recently teleported man.

"Are you lost, or are you here for a purpose?" the pale white man asked as the man tries to escape only to stop by the red headed girl.

"Escape is futile." The girl said before he kicks the man back to the center.

The man kneels to the ground as he face the blue haired boy.

"Don't take this personally, it's just a courtesy call." The blue haired boy said as the pale white walks towards the man and drew out his revolver then points at the hooded man.

"Do not fear, death is only the beginning." The pale white man said as he pulls down the hammer of the gun. "Any last words?" the pale white man asked.

"So humanity has resorted to this…" the hooded man said as the pale white man became curious. "This the thanks that me and my brethren receive while we risk our lives to protect this world?" the man said as the trio then looked at each other. "You three make me sick!" the hooded man said as the pale white man pulls the trigger and fires towards the hooded man.

The hooded individual pulls out a staff from his back and opens up in to a spear and cuts down the incoming bullet. The hooded man then jumps back to gain distance from the trio. The hooded man then twirls his spear from left to right before performing fighting stance. The pale white man fired two more shots towards the hooded figure who easily deflects all his shots with his spear. The blue haired boy then pulls out a grenade from his back then removes the pin before throwing it towards the hooded figure. The grenade lands next to the hooded figure who easily rolls away from it to evade the explosion. The blue haired boy then throws a few more grenades towards the hooded figure only to evade all of them by rolling away from each grenade. The red haired girl then pulls out an axe from her back then rushed towards the hooded figure. The duo trade blows until the girl to hit the hooded clothes of the man who jumps back and lands on top of a lamppost.

"Guess I have to take them seriously after all." The man said as he rips his clothes to reveal what he was wearing beneath the cloak.

He has black hair combed to the right and has an earring on his left ear. He wears a white jacket attached with a small split cape with black cuffs and black shoulder pads with a red dragon engraving on both the shoulder pads and the cuffs. He also wears black pants and boots. He wears silver bracelet on his left wrist which resembles a dog's skull looking at the right.

"Tsubasa these humans are shrouded with malevolent energies, but I sense no Horror possessing them." The bracelet said to his owner now named Tsubasa.

"Understood Goruba!" Tsubasa said to his Madou Tool named Goruba.

Tsubasa jumps off the lamppost and points his spear towards the trio.

"It looks like we have to deal with him seriously." The pale white man said as the trio summoned their Personas to face Tsubasa.

"Hypnos!" The pale white man said as he summoned Hypnos of the Wheel of Fate Arcana.

"Moros!" The blue haired boy said as he summoned Moros of the Hermit Arcana.

"Medea!" The red haired girl said as she summoned Medea of the Hanged Man Arcana.

All three Personas started firing fire shots towards Tsubasa who evades and even deflects some of the flame shots. Tsubasa rushed towards the three assailants only to have their Personas hinders his path. Hypnos started shooting thunder bolts towards Tsubasa who easily rolled away to evade the bolts. Moros then appeared behind Tsubasa about to unleash an ice spike towards him. Tsubasa blocks the ice spike then attempts a forward thrust towards the Persona only to miss. Tsubasa moves away then rushed towards the trio only to be confronted by Medea. Medea performs a downward slash over Tsubasa who blocks it with his spear before jumping back.

"This is tougher than I thought…" Tsubasa said.

"Let us leave, we've lingered here for far too long…" the pale white man said as he and the rest of the trio teleports away from the area along with their Personas.

After a few seconds the Dark Hour has passed and the area has returned to normal. Tsubasa closed his spear to its staff form at the same Makoto, Koga and Sora appeared and greet with Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa." Koga said.

"Good to see you again Koga." Tsubasa said as he noticed both Makoto and Sora. "They're friends of yours?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes, but I think we have a suitable place to talk about this." Koga replied as the four leaves the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Saejima Mansion_

 _Time: 7:30 am_

After last night's event all four members of Team DKSM meets up with Tsubasa at the mansion.

"Pleased to meet you all. I am Yamagatana Tsubasa of the Kantai region." Tsubasa said as he bowed in front of the trio.

"Dan the Knight of the Midnight Sun then." Dante said.

"You know of me, how?" Tsubasa asked as Koga walks towards him.

"He's Sparda's son." Koga replied.

"What?" Tsubasa asked as Dante nodded. "Then it is an honor to meet you noble one." Tsubasa said as he kneeled in front of Dante.

"Please I'm not into being called a noble, so please stand up." Dante said as he helps Tsubasa from his feet.

"Forgive me, it's just your father has done so much for humanity." Tsubasa said.

"That is a story for another time." Koga said as he turns to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa what were your orders from the Watchdogs?" Koga asked.

"They believed that the trio I fought last night were possessed by Horrors due to their tactics. But after fighting I realized that they were not possessed at all, they had their own powers to fight me…" Tsubasa said.

"What kind of powers?" Sora asked.

"Unearthly creatures appeared behind them then floats around to battle me." Tsubasa replied as Makoto stood up.

"They have Personas?" Makoto asked.

"What's wrong Makoto?" Koga asked.

"There has been numerous cases about this." Makoto said as he opened up his scroll revealing a file about the trio which includes pictures and information about them. "They were the Kirijo Group's earlier projects, where they to try and force individuals to unleash their Personas." Makoto said as he shows another file. "When the Mitsuru-san's father knew about the project he immediately shut it down, knowing the consequences of this experiment will lead to death of the test subject. But these three survived and now plans to take revenge." Makoto said as puts away his scroll.

"So these are just humans with malicious intent then." Tsubasa said.

"Yes." Dante and Koga replied.

"Interesting…" Tsubasa said.

"So you're going to be here for a while then?" Koga asked.

"Actually, the Watchdogs were able to assign me here in Vale." Tsubasa said.

"What?" Koga asked.

"They believe that something big will happen here, so they send me." Tsubasa said.

"What about Kantai, will they be defenseless without you there?" Koga asked.

"Don't worry about Kantai. It's already in the safe hands of Hyuga and Akatsuki." Tsubasa replied.

"What about Rin?" Koga asked.

"She'll be fine as well. She has vastly improved from her training." Tsubasa asked.

"I see." Koga said.

"So do you need a place to stay?" Sora asked.

"That would be a requirement." Tsubasa replied.

"Don't worry, I know a place where you can stay." Koga said as he turns to Gonza who bows towards Koga then leaves the room. "In the meantime why don't get yourself acquainted to your new surroundings with a tour of the city." Koga said before he turns to Makoto.

"Fine, but I'll need some help." Makoto said as he dials from his scroll. "While you guys fix Tsubasa's apartment." Makoto said before he placed his scroll next to his ear.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Downtown_

 _Time: 8:30 am_

As Dante, Koga and Sora were fixing the apartment for their new guest, Tsubasa and Makoto waiting for someone.

"And what are we doing here?" Tsubasa asked as he crossed his arms and leans to a wall.

"Were here to wait on a few friends of ours to help get around the city." Makoto said.

"Who said that I would need help just to get around here?" Tsubasa asked.

"Uh news flash Tsubasa, but Koga told me that you have lived in Kantai for the rest of your life which is a mountainous area. Meaning you've never been into a city like area before." Makoto said as Tsubasa tilted a bit to the left.

"He's a got a point there…" Goruba said.

"Whatever." Tsubasa said as group three people approached the duo.

"You guys made it." Makoto said to the trio revealing to be Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha.

"What's up?" Ruby and Jaune both said.

"How you do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hey guys." Makoto said as pulls Tsubasa away from the wall. "I want you guys to meet Tsubasa. Just like Koga and Rei he is a Makai Knight." Makoto said.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Tsubasa said as he bowed in front of the trio.

"Hello." The trio responded.

"So why did you make walk all the way here?" Jaune asked.

"Well I need some help guys, you see Tsubasa here is not much of a city boy and he wants to get around here, so..." Makoto replied.

"We can give him a tour around city, then a tour at Beacon." Ruby said.

"We don't have any classes today, so we can do that all day." Jaune said as the trio heard a rumble from Tsubasa's stomach.

"But looks like someone is hungry." Pyrrha said.

"It's true I haven't eaten anything since last night." Tsubasa said.

"Come on I know a good place where we can get something to eat." Makoto said before the group leaves the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beef Bowl Shop, Vale Station Mall_

 _Time: 9:00 am_

The group arrived at the Beef Bowl Shop located at the Vale Station Mall.

"Welcome please sit down!" The chef behind the open said as the group sat down near the counter.

"I never heard of this place before." Ruby said as she looks around the restaurant.

"They just recently opened they serve an awesome beef bowl here." Makoto said as the chef walks towards their table.

"Hey Makoto, what's up?" the chef said as he shakes Makoto's hand.

"Hey Kenji." Makoto said to the chef now named Kenji before he turns his friends and silently counts them. "Five beef bowls for me and my friends here." Makoto said.

"I must say, despite the space this place looks amazing." Tsubasa said as he nods his head.

"Yeah if I was a food critic I would give this place so far a high rating." Jaune said.

"Here comes the food guys." Pyrrha said as she saw one of the servers bring a tray of beef bowls to them.

"Here you go." The server said as she individually serves the beef bowls to each person. "Enjoy." The server said before she leaves.

Makoto then starts giving out chopsticks to everyone on the table.

Tsubasa at first observe the four on how to eat the beef bowl. He splits the chopsticks into two then starts eating like the rest.

"So Tsubasa how did you meet Koga?" Jaune asked before sipping some

"I met Koga during the time he saved Jabi from death. He was given a mission by the ghost of his former master Amon." Tsubasa said before eating small piece of beef from his bowl. "He then arrives to the Kantai area with my little sister Rin. Back then I was hard on him when I first met him." Tsubasa said as he eats his beef bowl.

As the group kept on talking about Tsubasa's background before he came to Remnant a group of eight well attired men enters the restaurant and immediately heads to the counter to meet up with Kenji.

"Let me guess, you must be the owner of this place?" One of the men said.

"Indeed I am." Kenji replied. "Is there a problem here?" Kenji asked.

"Listen buddy." The shortest member of the group said as he approached the counter then grabbed a toothpick before biting it with his teeth. "Here's the deal, a lot of nasty things can happen in this neighbor. You don't want that to happen to you or your beautiful management here." The short guy said as he scopes around the restaurant. "Tell you what, for a small fee we'll keep this nice and spotless. Otherwise something bad might happen here…" the short guy said as Makoto walks towards the counter with an empty soup bowl.

"Hey Kenji can I have more soup?" Makoto asked as one of the well attired men stands in front of him.

"You can get your soup later little man. In the meantime grown-ups are talking business here." The man said before Makoto stepped on the man's left foot causing him to fall to the ground.

The rest of the group immediately confronts Makoto who was unfazed of the group's aggressive stance.

"Big mistake kid." The short guy said before Tsubasa walks next to Makoto.

"It is you who made a mistake." Tsubasa said as he performs a battle stance.

A stare down was commenced between both groups until Kenji pulls out cleaver stabs it at his counter.

"Makoto if you want to take care of these guys, you do it outside!" Kenji said as Makoto nodded as both groups exit the restaurant and resumed the stare down.

After a few seconds the mafia group rushed towards the duo who stood their ground. Two of the thugs went first and got close enough to both Makoto and Tsubasa. The two thugs swung towards the duo who countered with Makoto elbowing one of the thugs on the back and Tsubasa delivering a knee strike to the gut of the other thug which knocked out both of them. Makoto and Tsubasa then rushed towards the incoming group. Makoto dropped kicked one of the thugs on the face then pulls another thug to the ground before delivering heel smash to the face of the downed thug. Tsubasa leaps in the air then kicks one thug by the chest then jumps off him to deliver backflip kick on another thug's head which knocked him out.

The duo then regroup to find the leader of the gang which happens to be the short guy who has a girl being held hostage with a gun.

"Stay back you punks or the girl gets it!" The short guy said as he pulls the hammer of his gun. Tsubasa flicks his earing which caused a weak ting sound. "I'm warning you all!" The short guy said as out of nowhere a pebble shoots at his trigger finger of the man causing him to let go both the hostage and the revolver.

Makoto steps in and kicks the short man by the face towards his goons. Tsubasa caught the girl and helped her back to her feet. At the same time the police arrived and immediately apprehends the mafia group.

"Are you the duo that took out these men?" one of the police officers asked as both Makoto and Tsubasa nodded in response. "You guys are either brave or stupid to fight them, but it's nice to know that someone is standing up against the mafia." The police said before he turns around and enters the police car before leaving with the captured mafia groups as the crowd cheers for the duo for their bravery.

"That was impressive." Makoto said after witnessing Tsubasa's fighting ability.

"I can say the same for you. You're skill is good enough training to be a Makai Knight." Tsubasa said as Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Moon Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Protecting the restaurant alongside a man he just recently met has awaken Makoto's power of the Moon Arcana.

After fighting against the mafia goons the group walked back in and finished their beef bowls.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Tsubasa's apartment_

 _Time: 11:00 am_

The group arrived at Tsubasa's new apartment which was located near the city square with a few shopping and grocery bags for Tsubasa's needs. Makoto opens the door and saw Dante and Sora sitting at sofa watching some television while Koga sits on the couch reading a book.

"Oh you guys are here." Sora said.

"Hey guys." Makoto said as he placed his bag of groceries to a nearby table.

"I must say this city is incredible, a lot places to go and the Watchdog headquarters is just a few blocks away." Tsubasa said as he sat down next to Sora.

"But you need to identify a Horror to a human properly without me sometimes." Goruba said.

"Agreed." Tsubasa said.

"You've been silent all day old man, something bothering you?" Zaruba asked.

"Not much just getting used to the new surroundings." Goruba replied.

"Well anyway." Koga said as he stood up from his couch with the rest of his team. "We'll be going now. You get some rest." Koga said.

"I will. My trip here was exhausting…" Tsubasa said.

"Will do." Koga said before he pulls out a scroll from his pocket then placed it on a table in front of Tsubasa then leaves the apartment with everyone else.

Tsubasa then stands up grabs the scroll then heads to his bedroom then falls face first to his bed to get some sleep.

 _2:00 pm_

Tsubasa then heard a knock on his door which woke him up. Tsubasa opens the door to find Koga holding a red envelop for Tsubasa.

"You have orders." Koga said as he hands the envelope toTsubasa.

"Goruba!" Tsubasa said as Goruba unleashed a small blue fire to show the orders from the Watchdogs.

"A Horror that has the ability to use the internet in order to lure humans with their curiosity. Make hast before it claims another victim." Tsubasa said as the Makai letters dissipate.

"This is the work of Insight, the Horror that gathers information through a website." Zaruba said.

"This is going to be a tricky one Tsubasa. We need to be careful." Goruba said.

"Understood." Tsubasa said.

"I know a way on how to track this one down." Koga said as he and Tsubasa went back inside.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Internet Café_

 _Time: 12:00 am_

At an internet café located near the mall a customer was having an online session with a weird website. The person kept on typing information at the website until he reaches a point where to choose to either share the information he typed in or not. He immediately selected yes and the screen starts to shake and begins to glitch as well. The user was suddenly frozen to his seat as long arms begins to reach out to the face of the man and tries to drag the person inside the computer. Until Tsubasa kicks the person away from the computer then stabs the monitor with his spear.

"Get out!" Tsubasa said to person who immediately leaves the café along with the owner.

After a few seconds a figure appeared from the monitor in front of Tsubasa.

"So a Makai Knight is here to stop me having a decent meal…" the figure said before he stretched his neck. "No matter you will do nicely." The figure said before snapping his finger as he and Tsubasa was suddenly absorbed by the monitor and transport them to the Horror's virtual reality.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Insight's digital world_

 _Time: Unknown_

Tsubasa surveys the area only to find a world with digital numbers floating around him. After a few seconds Insight appears behind him in his still human form.

"This is where you will die, Makai Knight!" Insight said as he pulls out two axes from his back.

"No, this is where you are going to be sealed!" Tsubasa said as twirls his spear around then points it towards Insight.

Insight rushed in and swings his axe towards Tsubasa who evades by rolling under the axe swing. At the same time delivers thrust towards Insight's left leg. Insight swings wildly with his axes towards Tsubasa who blocks easily with his spear. The Makai Knight then pushed the Horror back before swinging his spear towards Insight which hits his arms and legs. Insight then leaps in the air then slams his axes downward towards Tsubasa who easily blocked with his spear then immediately disarms him before kicking him back.

"Damn You Makai Knight!" Insight said. "Damn You!" Insight yells as he transforms to his Horror form.

His form consist of a grey body with spiky antennas along with broken keyboards on his shoulders. He has belt which is made of power cables and wires along with black metallic silver boots. His head was split in half with an antenna. He has long tentacles in the form of power cables with axes attached to it.

"Time to finish this Tsubasa!" Goruba said as Tsubasa nodded and points his spear in the air.

Tsubasa creates a circular tear above his head with his spear to summon his armor. Which was an ornate white Makai Armor with grey and yellow outlines. It has a pair of twin red scarves attached on shoulder blade area and designed with ornate Japanese themes, taking aesthetics to ancient Japanese armor with a Makai touch.

His spear also changed to its bladed form which gives Tsubasa a greater advantage thanks to its extended attack range.

Tsubasa rushed in as Insight swings his axe towards the incoming Makai Knight. Tsubasa blocks the incoming axe swipe before cutting off one the arms. Insight latched his remaining tentacle on handle of Tsubasa's spear and tries to pull him. Tsubasa grabs the tentacle and immediately rips it off Insight. Tsubsa then grabs his spear then delivers a powerful thrust to seal the Horror for good.

After his fight with Insight Tsubasa returns to real world before returning to his original form then leaves the internet café back to his new apartment.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Tsubasa's apartment_

 _Time: 7:30 am_

Tsubasa woke from his bed as he heard a knock from his door of his apartment. He opened the door to find both teams DKSM and VKRA with bags of food for Tsubasa.

"What's going on here?" Tsubasa asked.

"We're here to officially welcome you to Vale." Koga said as both teams entered the apartment and starts setting up the table for breakfast.

"So Tsubasa." Rei said as he placed his arm around Tsubasa's shoulder. "I heard from Koga that you're going to be staying here for a while." Rei said.

"That is true." Tsubasa replied. "I see that you're still the same carefree individual that I met before." Tsubasa said.

"Indeed I am." Rei said as Sora went towards the trio.

"Come on guys, breakfast is ready." Sora said as he sat down next to Kairi.

"Well then come on." Koga said as trio sat down to have breakfast.

"I might have a good time here then…" Tsubasa thought to himself as everyone started to have breakfast.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Chapter 33 of SOR**

 **I'll be working on the next Side Chapter of this story**

 **Until then Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	38. Side Chapter 5

**Hey guys VACman here today for SOR Side Chapters.**

 **Now this time the group practices for the upcoming music festival.**

 **This time the band practices on the stage for the festival.**

 **Here it is Side Chapter 5.1.**

* * *

Side Chapter 5.1: Beacon Stage Session

 _Location: Beacon, Open Grounds_

 _Time: 7:30 am_

In the open area of the academy the newly built stadium was being tested by one of the performers. It was Makoto alone who tried the piano by playing a few notes. After a few seconds Weiss arrived with her notes for the concert.

"Hey." Weiss said as Makoto stopped playing the piano then turns to Weiss.

"You're here early." Makoto said as Weiss sat next to him.

"What's this?" Weiss asked.

"This is one the songs that we will play on the concert." Makoto replied as Weiss examines the song.

"This song is new to me, who wrote it?" Weiss asked.

"A great rock star, one of the best." Makoto replied as Weiss examines the song and noticed something.

"It says here that you will sing this song." Weiss said as she reads and memorize the song.

"That's right." Makoto said.

"Do you even sing?" Weiss asked.

"You'll find out later." Makoto said as the rest of the band arrives.

"You two are early." Dante said as he sets up his guitar.

"We got excited." Weiss replied.

"Hey Makoto, you good to go?" Ruby asked as she sets up her bass guitar.

"Ready as always." Makoto replied.

"Weiss you might want to stand back." Sora asked as he sat down in front of his drum set and Weiss walks away from the stage and sat down at one of the chairs.

"All set here!" Kairi said after setting up her violin.

"Then let's go for a run, Makoto get on the mic" Dante said as Makoto approached the mic at center stage.

Makoto gave Sora the nod who immediately taps his sticks three times.

(Insert Gackt-Mizerable)

The song starts with Kairi playing her violin before the rest of the band starts playing. The band kept on playing right before Makoto approaches the mic.

 **Kizukanai furi o shite  
Chiisana mado kara tooku mitsumeteta  
Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe  
Kaze ni dakarete**

The band then slowly plays the song before Makoto grabs the mic.

 **Hitomi ni utsuru zamewameki wa nannimo kikoenakute  
Tada ima wa amai toki no itazura da to  
Sora ni itsubuyita**

After Makoto finishes singing the verse the rest of the band plays along.

 **Mawaru, mawaru okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watsahi wa ima  
Les Mizerables  
Aishisugita anata ga kabe kiwa no mukou de  
Sotto waratteru**

As the chorus was about to end the band slows down.

 **Todokainai kono omoi dake... Toiki ni nosete**

The band then continues to play after Makoto sings the chorus. Makoto then grabs the mic.

 **Tsumetai kaze o abinagara  
Kurikaesu yoru ni omoi o egaiteta  
Sotto kuchizusamu merodi wa  
Jikan ni kizamaete kieru  
Nido to modorenai kanashimi wa wasurerarenkute  
Ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru koto dekinai karada ga  
Kowaresoude...**

After Makoto stops missing the band slowly pays until Kairi steps forward then performs a solo with her violin until Makoto grabs the mic.

 **Hitokiri no kanashimi wa doko ni yukeba kieru  
Wa ta si ni a su wa a ru no**

 **Mawaru, mawaru okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watsahi wa ima  
Les Mizerables  
Aishisugita anata ga kabe kiwa no mukou de  
Sotto waratteru  
Les Mizerable**

 **Fukaku, fukaku ochiteiku wasurekaketa yume no naka de watashi wa ima  
Les Mizerables  
Aishisugita anata ga kabekiwa no mukou de  
Sotto waratteru**

 **Todokanai kono omoi dake... Toiki ni nosete**

After singing the final chorus the kept on playing until they slowly fade to end the song.

(End Song)

As the performance ends Weiss gave the band a standing ovation for the performance was amazing before she walks up to the stage.

"All right you prove me wrong." Weiss said.

"Damn straight I did!" Makoto replied.

"All right come on, let's practice some more." Weiss said as Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Thou art I… And I am though…_ " The voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Priestess Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

After having a conversation with Weiss Makoto heads back to the stage to practice.

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **Next up is Jaune performing with the band while Pyrrha was an audience of the group.**

* * *

Side Chapter 5.2: 8AM

 _Location: Beacon Hallway_

 _Time: 2:30 pm_

It was a quiet afternoon at Beacon and Makoto was walking around the hallways with Koromaru.

"Want to get something to eat boy?" Makoto asked as Koromaru barked as he replied.

The duo kept on walking until Makoto heard a guitar being played from the music room. Makoto and Koromaru enters the room to find Jaune strumming a guitar while reading the notes on a notebook. Makoto and Koromaru sneaks in to scare Jaune from behind.

"JAUNE!" Makoto yelled forcing Jaune jump and fall to the ground.

"Makoto what the heck was that!?" Jaune said.

"What just for fun." Makoto replied before he reads the notes on the notebook. "Jaune isn't this a bit above your level when you want to try practice a guitar?" Makoto asked.

"Well I just want try this song for a change." Jaune replied.

"Listen, I know you want to try a song but you're going to need practice." Makoto said as he picks up a spare guitar. "Why don't you let me teach you how this song is done?" Makoto said as Jaune nodded.

As two hours went by Jaune was able to memorize the song with Makoto.

"You're good to go then." Makoto said as Dante, Sora, Ruby, and Pyrrha entered the room.

"Hey guys." Dante said as he sets up his guitar.

"Hey." Both Makoto and Jaune said.

"What you guys doing?" Ruby said as she sets up her bass guitar.

"Well we were trying a new song here and Jaune volunteers to sing it right now." Makoto replied.

"What?!" Jaune said in surprise.

"Oh come on, how do we know if you memorized the song?" Makoto said.

"You think I can do it?" Jaune asked.

"Why do you think I was practicing with you for the last two hours?" Makoto said.

"That's fair." Jaune replied.

"All right Jaune get in front of the mic and let's get this party started." Sora said as he sat in front of the drum set.

Pyrrha sat down to watch the band's performance just before Koromaru leaps unto her legs.

"Easy Koromaru." Pyrrha said as Koromaru backed in reply.

Jaune walks up to the mic while Makoto grabs another guitar.

"Ready?" Sora asked as Jaune replied with a nod before he hits the sticks three times before the band starts playing slowly and Jaune was about to sing.

(Insert 8AM-Coldrain)

 **Sunlight  
I can't remember why  
We stayed up 'til 4AM ('til 4AM)  
We talked about  
Nothing important and then made love  
The birds wake up we close our eyes  
The birds wake up we close our eyes**

Jaune sing the first verse of the song before he and the band speeds up.

 **And now as she calls my name  
Inside her dream  
Kisses me still half asleep  
Don't I wish that we could stay like this  
At 8AM**

After the chorus the band slows down.

 **Time flies  
And I can't remember the  
First time that we met  
Now I need her  
Like I know she needs me too  
It can't get much better than this  
It can't get much better than this**

The band was playing Jaune's pace before the next chorus.

 **And now as she calls my name  
Inside her dream  
Kisses me still half asleep  
Don't I wish that we could stay like this  
At 8AM  
I stop the alarm to watch her sleep  
And think I'd do anything  
If I could make this time rewind  
Forever.  
Till 7:59**

After the second chorus the band slows down and Makoto walks towards a mic stand while playing his guitar.

 **(The time stop it's sinking, let's stay here forever)  
(Together and dreaming, forever believe me)  
(The time stop it's sinking, let's stay here forever, together)**

After Makoto's solo the Jaune walks towards the mic for the final part of the song.

 **And now as she calls my name  
Inside her dream  
Kisses me still half asleep  
Don't I wish that we could stay like this  
At 8AM  
I stop the alarm to watch her sleep  
And think I'd do anything  
If I could make this time rewind  
Forever**

 **If I could make this time  
If I could make this time  
If I could make this time  
(The time stop it's sinking, let's stay here forever)  
(Together and dreaming, forever believe me)  
(The time stop it's sinking, let's stay here forever, together)  
If I could make this time rewind  
I'd make it**

(End Song)

The song ends and Makoto approached Jaune and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"See I told you can do it." Makoto said.

"Yeah, you're right maybe I might take Weiss' place for the band." Jaune said before the rest of the group starts laughing. "What's so funny?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing, just the fact that you said that you're going to replace Weiss as the lead singer." Makoto replied.

"Haha, a man can only dream. Well I think that wraps up for today." Jaune said as Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Star Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Performing with Jaune and boosting his confidence Makoto has strengthen his power of the Star Arcana.

After performing with Jaune Pyrrha walks towards Makoto.

"Can I ask you a question?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure." Makoto replied.

"What was the reason of you texting me to come here?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well because…" Makoto said before he whispers to Pyrrha the reason.

"Oh…" Pyrrha said as she turns to Jaune who was talking with Dante and Ruby.

"Told ya." Makoto said.

"I see what you mean. I really thought that he did that for me…" Pyrrha said as Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Empress Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

After admitting to Pyrrha on the true purpose of Jaune's performance Makoto has strengthened his power of the Empress Arcana.

After the session the group leaves the music room and heads back to their dorms.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Side Chapter 5.1 is done.**

 **Next chapter another member of the Organization invades Remnant.**

 **This has been VACman signing off.**


	39. Chapter 34: The Melodious Nocturne

**Hey guy VACman here today for SOR Chapter 34.**

 **So sorry guys that this one was awhile I had to deal with some issues on my work.**

 **But I still manage to get this chapter done.**

 **So another member of Organization XIII has entered Remnant.**

 **So any way here it is Chapter 34 of SOR.**

 _ **SOR**_

* * *

Chapter 34: The Melodious Nocturne

 _Location:_ _Organization XIII Meeting room_

 _Time: Unknown_

After the failed attempt on capturing both Sora and Kairi by Luxord, the Organization has assembled the remaining members for a meeting.

"So how does your well-executed plan worked for you Luxord?" One member mockingly asked.

"Silence, I don't see you having any ideas on how to capture them." Luxord said.

"Enough both of you!" One member said. "You two arguing is not helping the situation." The member said.

"There has to be a way for us to deal with those interlopers…" Xaldin said as he sat on his seat.

"I'll do it!" One member said before standing up from his seat.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Xaldin asked.

"You bet on it." The member said before leaving the meeting room. "They won't know what hit them…" the member said.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale, Basketball court_

 _Time: 8:30 am_

It was a new morning for our heroes and they decide to have a three on three full court basketball game. Everyone was either wearing tank tops with shorts that match their colors or shirts with jogging pants. The teams consist of Dante, Makoto and Sora on one team while the other team consist of Vergil, Rei and Ren on the other team. The referee of the game was Ruby who was wearing a referee shirt along with her cape.

"All right guys, the game is three on three with no time limit. First team to reach fifteen points wins the game. The point system will one point for each basket while shots from outside the arc are considered two points." Ruby said as both Dante and Vergil meets up at center court.

"You're going down Vergil." Dante said as he gets into position for the jump ball.

"I disagree little brother." Vergil said as gets into position for the jump ball.

Ruby tossed the ball in the air and both brothers leap in the air to try and tap the ball towards their teammates. Vergil win the tip and taps the ball to Rei to start the offence.

DMS-00 VRR-00

Rei and his team crossed half court before passing the ball to Ren. Ren drives in with the ball then shoots it while Makoto was guarding him. Ren's shot was missed but Vergil rebounded the ball and dunks it down with one hand giving them their first point of the game.

"All right Vergil!" Yang shouts from the bleachers.

DMS-00 VRR-01

Dante inbounds the ball to Makoto and the trio crossed court to set up a play. Makoto passed the ball to Sora who was open for a shot from the two point line. Sora shoots the ball which went it to give them the lead. Sora pumps his fist as he celebrates for making the shot while he and his team gets back on defense.

"Nice one Sora!" Kairi said.

DMS-02 VRR-01

Rei inbounds the ball to Ren who immediately passed Vergil as they crossed court to set their team's offence. Vergil from the three point area posts up against Makoto and starts to back him down towards the basket. As he has close enough Vergil spins and forms up for a shot. Makoto jumps as he tries to get Vergil to miss. But when Vergil was about to release the ball he passed it to Rei who under the basket. Rei receives the ball the dunks it down to tie the game.

"Nice!" Vergil said as he gave Rei a high five before they head half court to play defense.

DMS-02 VRR-02

Makoto throws the ball towards the other basket as Vergil and his team were heading back for defense. Dante immediately caught the ball and dunks it down with one hand to give them the lead.

"Way to go Dante!" Blake said as Dante heads back to their side of the court to defend the basket.

"Not bad brother, not bad." Vergil said as he inbounds the ball to Ren before they crossed half court.

DMS-03 VRR-02

Ren passed the ball back to Vergil after crossing half court who shoots a two pointer to give them back the lead.

"Oh it's on now!" Dante said as he grabs the ball and inbounds it to Sora.

DMS-03 VRR-04

Sora crossed half court with his team then passed the ball to Makoto who prepared to shoot from the two point arc. Makoto takes the shot but Rei blocks it downward. Ren rebounds the ball then crossed half court toward the basket. Ren was about to lay in only to be hindered by Dante who was prepared to block the shot. Ren was about to release the ball while Dante jumps up to block it back. Ren passed the ball between Dante's legs which was caught by Vergil who was near the basket and dunks it down with two hands to extend their lead by two.

"That's it!" Rei said as he pats Vergil at the back.

DMS-03 VRR-05

Dante inbounds the ball to Makoto before he and his team crossed half court. Makoto passed the ball to Sora who drives towards the paint with Rei guarding him. Sora performs a half spin from the left as Rei immediately follows. But Sora immediately turns other way to evade Rei and heads towards the basket. Sora rises up for a dunk but Vergil meets him in the air to try and block it. Sora dunks the ball down with one hand while Vergil creates contact on his forearm. After the dunk the crowd roared before Ruby blows her whistle for a foul.

"Defensive foul on Vergil, one free throw for Sora!" Ruby said while she motions for the foul. Vergil raises his as he confirms the foul he committed.

Sora and Makoto performs a chest bump at each other before Dante comes over and gave him a high five.

Both teams get into position for Sora's free throw shot. Ruby passed the ball to Sora who dribbles it with two hands before making the shot to tie the game.

DMS-05 VRR-05

After Sora's free throw the game became neck and neck as both teams immediately trade baskets up to the point where both teams are tied a twenty points each. At one point Dante and Vergil were exchanging dunks on each other which made the game entertaining than it is. Along the game both Rei and Makoto traded two pointers while guarding each other. Both teams needed one basket left to win the game and the ball was on the possession of Vergil's team.

DMS-20 VRR-20

Ren passed the ball to Rei as he and his team crossed half court with Dante and his team to defend their basket. Rei passed the ball back to Ren who was being guarded by Sora. Rei drives in towards the basket to try a lay-up to win the game. Rei shoots the ball towards the basket but due to Sora's tight defense the ball rolls out of the basket. Vergil rebounds then lands on the ground before to try and dunk it down to win the game. But a soon as he about to dunk it Dante comes out of nowhere and blocks the dunk attempt at the same time grabs the ball away from Vergil. Dante lands on his feet then passed the ball to Sora who crossed court with Makoto while both Ren and Rei guards both of them at the same time. Sora passed the ball to Makoto who dribbles the ball from left to right before heading towards the basket with Ren guarding him. Makoto forms up for a shot but Ren jumps up to try and block the shot. Makoto in the last second passed the ball to Sora who grabs it and try score by a lay-up with Rei guarding him. Sora was about to release the ball but out of nowhere Vergil appears in front of him to add in more defense. Both Vergil and Rei jump in the air to try and block the shot, but Sora passed the ball from behind his back to Dante who near the free throw line. Dante leaps in the air and dunks the ball with one hand to win the game for his team before Ruby blew her whistle.

"And that's the game folks, Dante's team win the game!" Ruby said as the others who watched roared after an exciting game.

Both huddled together after the game.

"Nice game all of you!" Vergil said as he gave each member of both teams a high five.

"Same can be said to you bro." Dante said as he gave Vergil a high five.

"That was a great pass dude." Rei said when he saw Sora's pass earlier.

"Nah, it was one time thing." Sora said to Rei.

"Let's do it again sometime." Ren said as he gave Makoto a high five.

"Sure, but let's make it five on five next time." Makoto said as he heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personas of multiple Arcanas…"_ The voice said before fading away.

After playing a fun game of basketball with everyone on the court, Makoto has enhanced his power of Devil, Justice, Chariot and Magician Arcanas.

After the game the players all sat down and relax after the match before they watch the next game.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Team VKRA Dorm_

 _Time: 9:00 am_

After a long hard game of basketball team VKRA heads back to their dorm to get some rest.

"That was a good game." Rei said as he lies at his bed.

"Yeah you guys were having fun out there." Kairi said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"It was an entertaining game, even my idiot brother was able to block my game winning dunk." Vergil said.

"It is said that recreational activities help everyone in terms of teamwork." Aigis said while she stares from the window of their dorm.

"Agreed. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna take a shower." Kairi said as she heads to the bathroom.

"I'm just gonna doze off a bit, wake me up when it's lunch time." Rei said as he close his eyes to sleep on his bed.

"I must go and hibernate within my chamber for a bit." Aigis said as she lies down on her metal bed.

Vergil then sat on his bed in an Indian style then starts to meditate while hugging his katana. He then slowly closed his eyes to begin a spiritual meditation with his katana.

 _Within Vergil's mind_

Vergil starts to walk at a long grey hallway until he reached a red door with black linings around it. Vergil opened the door and entered the room. It was a white bed room and a blonde woman lying on the bed. Vergil grabs a chair then placed it in front of the bed.

"Hello mother." Vergil to blonde woman who happens to be Eva.

"Vergil my son, how have you been?" Eva asked him as she sits up.

"I've been well thank you for asking. But now on to the topic at hand." Vergil said.

"Mundus. He is getting close to his goal, if what Dante said was true then the Fall Maiden is in danger." Eva said.

"Indeed." Vergil said as he turns away from Eva. "Mother I do believe it is time…" Vergil said as he turns back to Eva.

"Indeed, in order for you to unleash your father's sword you will need the amulets. It will unlock the true power of the sword. With it both of you can defeat Mundus and hold off Salem's forces." Eva said.

"Even Salem has made her presence here in Vale. Sending her pawns to retrieve the Fall Maiden's powers." Vergil said.

"Until a proper host has been found, Amber must protected at all cost." Eva said as she starts to cough.

"You must get some rest mother, even spirits need them." Vergil said as he stood up from his seat and lay her down on the bed.

"Thank you my boy." Eva said as she touched Vergil's right cheek. "I do believe that you already found someone who fills that hollow part of your heart." Eva said as Vergil smiled.

"Mother please." Vergil said as he removes Eva's hand off his cheek. "Get some rest." Vergil said before he starts walking towards the door.

"Take good care of your selves." Eva said as Vergil exits the room and returns to reality.

 _Team VKRA Dorm_

Vergil returns to his dorm and finds that his teammates looking at him.

"What is it?" Vergil asked.

"You've been silent for almost an hour, what happened?" Rei asked.

"Nothing, I was just meditating." Vergil said as he stood up from his bed then heads to the bathroom.

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale Mall_

 _Time: 4:30 pm_

It was a crowded afternoon at the mall, Sora, Kairi and Yu decided to hang out in the mall. The trio went to a clothing store for women, Sora sat down at one of the chairs while both Kairi and Yu were trying out some clothes.

"I think this would fit you, don't you think?" Kairi asked as she shows Yu a black tank top shirt with a skirt as Yu nodded.

"It would but I don't like the color." Yu replied.

"Okay…" Kairi said before she picked up another shirt.

As the duo were picking up shirts Sora was listening to some music from his earphones which were connected to his scroll. He glanced outside the store and saw Ryuga and Rian walking in. Sora stood up walk towards them.

"Hey guys." Sora said as he greets the duo.

"Hey." Both Ryuga and Rian said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"Rian told me that there was a Horror sighting here, so I came along." Ryuga replied as Rian elbowed his shoulder.

"That is actually a lie, we're actually here to buy clothes for me and rest of the guys." Rian said before he turns to Ryuga. "And Ryuga here volunteered to come with me." Rian added.

"Yeah, whatever." Ryuga said as both Kairi and Yu walks towards them.

"Hey you two." Kairi said as she greeted the duo. "What brings you guys here?" Kairi asked.

"Well I was gonna buy some clothes for me here." Rian replied.

"You know what, me and Yu can help you with that. Tell you what, why don't we the ladies stay here pick up some clothes." Kairi said as she turns to both Sora and Ryuga. "While you guys go out there and find a place for us to eat." Kairi said as both Ryuga and Sora looked at each other before turning to Kairir and nodded. "Great, we'll see you guys in a few minutes." Kairi said as she, Rian and Yu kept on trying some clothes while Sora and Ryuga leaves the store.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Mall, Fountain Area_

 _Time: 4:45 pm_

As the girls were shopping for clothes Sora and Ryuga were roaming around the mall to find a place for the group to eat. Sora and Ryuga stops at the fountain area.

"So when was a last time you went to a mall?" Sora asked.

"No, I don't usually stay in one place. I just go in get the job done and get away." Ryuga replied.

"Oh so you're more a loner type then, that makes sense." Sora replied.

"What about you, do you travel a lot?" Ryuga asked.

"Yeah, world to world eradicating Heartless housed in each world." Sora replied.

"It must be very tough then." Ryuga said while facing the fountain.

"It is, but it has some positive feedback along the way." Sora said.

"Such as?" Ryuga asked.

"Meeting new people along the way, fighting alongside powerful warriors and making sure that the world I protected stay safe." Sora replied.

"I see. That sounds does sound fun." Ryuga said.

"It must have been a relief for you to see your mother again then?" Sora asked.

"It was at the same time sad due to the fact that she has to be the Golden Knight's healer. In exchange that she would take the pain away from me until I have the complete power of the armor." Ryuga said.

"You'll get that power Ryuga, someday." Sora said as the duo resume walking around the mall.

As they kept on walking Sora stepped on a small puddle then moved on with Ryuga. But after taking a few steps the puddle begins to levitate and divide into four droplets. The droplets then transformed into spikes then rushed towards the duo.

"Ryuga behind you!" Zaruba said before pulls out his sword then turns around to cut down the water spikes.

"The heck was that?" Ryuga said as he sheathes his sword.

"Ryuga, those water spikes aren't from any Horror." Zaruba said.

"Are you sure?" Ryuga said.

"He's right, and its day time so no Shadows. This can only be done by one thing." Sora said as he looks at Ryuga before looking back at the hallway. "Kairi!" Sora said before he rushed back to the clothing store as Ryuga followed suit.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Vale Mall, Clothing store_

 _Time: 4:50 pm_

Back at the clothing store Kairi and Rian continues to look for clothes. Kairi then ppicks up a red shirt for Rian.

"What about this one?" Kairi asked.

"It's okay." Rian replied.

As the duo kept on looking for clothes Yu walks around the store. As she kept on walking she bumped into someone then falls to the ground.

"Ow…" Yu said as she rubs her butt. She then looks up to see who she bumped into.

It was a black hooded figure with his face hidden beneath the hood.

Yu slowly crawls back with fear as the hooded figure slowly extends his right arm to try and grab her. But as soon as he was within reach Rian appears behind Yu then fires a thunder spell with her brush which sends the hooded figure out of the store while breaking the store's window.

"Yu, are you all right?!" Kairi said as she grabs Yu.

"I'm okay." Yu responds before the trio exits the store to confront the hooded figure.

"Not bad." The hooded figure said as he dusted himself before standing up. "But I think it's time for us to end this game." The hooded figure said he snaps his fingers and summoned a puddle next to him. The hooded figure then jumps inside the puddle then jumps out at the mall's fountain area.

"Yu, you need to get out here. Find your mom and tell her there is trouble here in the mall." Kairi said as she grabs Yu by the arm.

"Okay." Yu said before she starts running away from the area.

"Hey kid." Rian said as she used her brush to give Yu a speed spell. "Run fast kid." Rian said before Yu runs out of the mall in just a matter of seconds.

"Now that she's out of the way." Kairi said as she summons her keyblade while Rian pulls out her pistol from her back.

"Now please Kairi, you must not resist. Kingdom Hearts is waiting for it to be open. All it needs is you and Sora." The hooded figure said.

"That's never going to happen." Kairi said.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." The hooded figure said before removing his hood then revealing his face. The man's hair has an odd mullet-like style, and he has several individual bangs that fall over his face. "You are coming with me, whether you like it or not." The man said as he snaps his fingers and multiple water clones of himself appeared next to him.

"Great, just great." Rian said before the attacker orders the water clones to lunge towards them.

Rian and Kairi started shooting towards the incoming water clones. Four of the clones halt their advance then attack from their distance by turning their right hands into spikes then hurls them towards the duo. Kairi and Rian evade the spikes then resumed firing towards the incoming water attackers. A few of them were within distance on the duo to strike them down with melee attacks. Kairi evade a couple of attacks before cutting them down with her keyblade. Rian blocked one water image with her brush ten shoots it down with her gun. Rian then used a thunder spell to take out the rest of the water clones leaving them alone with the attacker.

"Okay, time to get serious." The attacker said as he summoned a strange blue sitar and started unleashing pillar of water towards the duo.

Kairi and Rian rolled from left and right to evade the pillar before the attacker unleashed a barrage of water chains to tie Rian to the ground, making her immobile. Kairi rushed towards Rian to break her free only to be stop by the attacker as he launched a couple of water spikes which pined her by the fountain.

"It's useless Kairi. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." The attacker said as he walks towards Kairi.

As he got close enough Sora jumped over Kairi then thrust his keyblade towards the attacker sending him back before releasing Kairi from the spikes.

"You okay?" Sora asked as Kairi nodded in response.

"Sora, perfect timing." The attacker said as he recovers from Sora's attack. "Now I can take you both back." The attacker said as Sora turns to him.

"And who are you?" Sora asked.

"The name is Demyx, and I'm about to send you guys back to the organization." The attacker now named Demyx said before a few more water clones of himself appeared and rushed towards the duo.

"Watch out you guys!" Rian said while still being trapped by the water chains.

As the water clones were getting close at both Sora and Kairi Ryuga appeared in front of them then cuts down the water clones before releasing Rian from the water chains.

"Took you long enough." Rian said as she relaxes her wrist after being trapped by the chains.

"Well, I took the scenic route." Ryuga replied as the duo walked next to Sora and Kairi then drew out their weapons.

"All right enough of this nonsense." Demyx said as he strums his sitar and summons two giant spiked spheres of water appeared next to him. "Now let fun start." Demyx said as he strums his sitar to send the two water spheres towards the group who prepared themselves to defend.

Demyx watched as his attack was about to make contact on the group, until he noticed that the area was getting colder and saw smoke coming out of his mouth. He then realized that the area started to freeze along with the spike spheres which stops and starts rolling towards the group. Sora and Ryuga immediately cuts the frozen ball spheres in half.

"What?!" Demyx said before noticed a whirlwind for green fire was heading towards him. Demyx then strums his sitar to create a water wall to protect him from the flame

As the smoke clears Demyx saw Sora and Kairi but not alone. Next to them were their teammates along with team RRAT ready to confront him.

"Guess we're late for the party." Dante said as he pulled out Cerberus from his back.

"Yeah yeah, we forgot to invite you guys." Sora said.

"Damn Organization XIII, always have a way to ruin a good day." Vergil said as he pulls out Yamato from its sheath.

"Okay, I can see that you brought all some friends Sora." Demyx said before he strums his sitar. "However, I also brought mine." Demyx said as numerous water clones appeared before him surrounding all three teams.

"Dante?" Sora said before he turns to Dante.

"Do I need to say it?" Dante asked.

"That would be a no!" Sora said as all three teams rushed towards the horde of water clones.

(Insert The 13th Dilemma - Kingdom Hearts II)

Rei cuts down a few clones with his sword before blocking an attack from three other clones. As two more were about to finish him off Takeru appeared in front of him then cuts down the clones. Rei grabbed Takeru's left arm then starts swinging him around while in the process of cutting down more clones with his on of his swords. After swinging Takeru around Rei throws him towards a group of clones who cuts them down with his scimitar. Rei slides and cuts down the remaining clones in their area.

"Sweet." Takeru said as Rei pats his shoulder.

"I know." Rei said as another group of clones were heading towards them.

Makoto jumps over the duo and takes out a few more clones with his spear before out his Envoker and points it at his head.

"Dominion!" Makoto shouted as he summoned Dominion of the Justice Arcana.

After the appearance of Dominion the water clone started throwing water spikes towards the Persona. Dominion evaded the spikes before unleashing a lightning spell which takes out the remaining clones.

"Shocking." Makoto said as Takeru and Rei approached.

"Yeah yeah." Both Rei and Takeru said as the trio rushed towards another group of clones.

From the entrance of the mall a group of clones were rushing towards Koga who was ready to face them. Koga cuts down three of the incoming clones before blocking the attacks of two more clones with his scabbard. He parried and cuts them down in a quick motion. Koga then grinds his sword on Zaruba before cutting down more water clones. As that was happening five more were rushing towards him only to be taken out by Aguri who was positioned by the second floor with his arrows and Aigis who was perched on top of a bench at the second floor who was shooting with her arm canon. As Koga cuts down a few more clones Aguri shoots down a few more clones which were rushing towards him with a mix of multiple arrows. And when some of the clones were getting close enough Aguri cuts them down with his bladed bow. Aguri then pulls out an arrow with an explosive charm attached to the tip then shoots it towards a group of clones to clear his area. Aigis kept on shooting on the clones with her arm canon before jumping off the second floor and summoned Palladion to catch and fly around while shooting at the clones before jumping off Paladion.

"Area secured." Aigis said.

"No signs of clones in this part of the mall." Aguri said.

"Stay alert, it's not over yet." Koga said as he sheaths his sword.

At the food court area Kairi cuts down a few clones that were chasing then started firing ice bullets towards a few more clones which freezes them. Kairi the cuts them down with her keyblade. A few more water clones appeared and surrounds her. But as soon as they started walking towards her the clones were struck down by thunderbolts from the ceiling who came from Sora. Sora jump from the ceiling then cuts down a few more clones before firing a few more ice bullets towards a trio of clones. Sora then cuts down the frozen clones before firing a flame bullet to take out a few more clones. A few more water clones were closing in their position and Rian appeared before them then started firing with her revolver taking out some of the clones before pulling out her brush. Rian draws a magic glyph then sends it towards the group of clones before shooting through. As the bullet went through the glyph a thunder dragon appeared and took out the remaining clones in the area.

"Nice." Kairi said.

"True to that." Sora said.

"Come on there is still more of them." Rian said as she reloads her revolver.

Back at the fountain area Ryuga was dealing with a group of water clones all by himself as he cuts down a trio of clones. Ryuga grinds his sword on Zaruba then continues to cut down a few more clones. A trio of clones were approaching towards his position and were about to throw spikes towards him. But Vergil comes out of nowhere then cuts them down with one sword swipe. Vergil cut down a few more water clones before summoning a few spectral sword towards then sends them towards another group of clones. Another group of clones were heading toward Vergil as he cuts a few more clones. As soon as the clones got close enough Dante appears before them then sends ice spikes with Cerberus to freeze them. Dante then smashed the frozen clones before rushing towards another incoming horde of clones. Dante takes out the clones by bashing them with Cerberus. A group of clones threw their spears towards Dante but was easily blocked as Dante spins Cerberus with his wrist then sends ice shards towards the clones to clear their area.

"Not too shabby." Dante said.

"Agreed." Ryuga said as Vergil noticed a large group of clones rushing towards them.

"I hate to ruin the mood, but we have incoming." Vergil said as Dante steps forward.

Dante unleashed a barrage of ice spikes to freeze the clones before Vergil and Ryuga rushed forward and cut them down with their swords.

Sora, Makoto, Kairi and Aigis rushed towards Demyx who was strumming his sitar to send water balls towards them. Makoto pulls out his Envoker to summon a new Persona.

"Nata Taishi!" Makoto shouted as he summons Nata Taishi of the Chariot Arcana and orders it to deflect the incoming water balls.

Using its speed Nata Taishi deflected all the incoming water balls that were heading towards them. Nata Taishi then rushed towards Demyx and tries to take him down but to no avail as Demyx created a water wall to protect him from the Persona's attack. Makoto summons back Nata Taishi and heads towards Demyx. Sora, Kairi and Aigis started shooting at the water wall with a mix of bullet spells which weakens the wall. Demyx breaks the wall then dashed towards the group. As he dashed Demyx said unleashed pillars of water towards the which sends Kairi and Aigis back. Demyx strums his sitar as he sends pillar after pillar towards Sora and Makoto as they tried to get close. Dante and Koga joins them as they head towards Demyx. Demyx swings his sitar at the direction of team DKSM which sends a more pillars of water towards them. Dante rushed in and created an ice wall to block the pillars giving the trio an opening.

"Tri-Star!" Dante shouted as an order for a combination attack on Demyx.

Koga and Sora throws their weapons in the air and interlocks them while Makoto pulls out his Envoker to summon a Persona.

"Sati!" Makoto shouted as he summoned Sati of the Magician Arcana.

Sati then ignites the interlocked weapons then grabs it before aiming at Demyx. Sati throws the swords then multiplies it into three. All three swords made contact to Demyx to end the fight.

(End Song)

"No, fair…" Demyx said before he teleports away from the area.

"Get back here!" Sora said as he grabs his keyblade.

"Let it go, we've dealt with them for now." Dante said as all three teams regrouped.

"Aw, my newly bought clothes." Rian said.

"Sorry about that Rian, I'll just buy you new ones." Kairi said.

"It's no big deal, I had fun anyway." Rian said.

"But still that guy was tough. He almost took us out." Ryuga said as he sheaths his sword.

"And I'm surprised that you came along to help out. That is very uncharacteristic of you." Makoto said as he pats Ryuga's back.

"Nah I just don't want my friends to get killed, that's all." Ryuga said as everyone gave him a shocked look.

"Did I here that just right, or am I going crazy?" Vergil said as Rian puts her hand on Ryuga's forhead.

"Are you okay, you're not yourself right now?" Rian asked.

"Shut up Rian." Ryuga said as everyone laugh at the same time Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Fighting alongside Ryuga and protecting his friends has strengthened his power of the Hanged Man Arcana.

After the fight all three teams heads to the cafeteria to have some snacks, except for Kairi who was staring at the fountain before Makoto pats her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just scared." Kairi replied.

"What would you be scared of?" Makoto asked.

"What if they all come for me and everyone gets hurt because of me?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know if you been noticing, but you can see that the guys are fully capable of taking care of any threat out there." Makoto replied.

"But for how long?" Kairi asked.

"As long as we all have each other's backs. Now come on, stop worrying and let's have some snacks." Makoto said as Kairi nodded at the same time he heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Lovers Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

After making Kairi feel safe with her friends Makoto has strengthened his power of the Lovers Arcana.

After having a conversation with each other Makoto and Kairi followed the others towards the cafeteria.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Chapter 34 of SOR.**

 **Next Chapter will focus on day one of the tournament were all five teams would compete in.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


	40. Chapter 35: The Vytal Tournament 1

**Hey guys VACman her for SOR CHapter 35.**

 **Wow this one was a long one to do.**

 **I mean I had to create an original team just to face team DKSM.**

 **And I'm trying to balance my time for both Hunters and SOR.**

 **Anyway, without further ado here is Chapter 35 of SOR**

* * *

Chapter 35: The Vytal Tournament: Round One

(DKSM and RWBY)

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Saejima Mansion Basement_

 _Time: 5:30 pm_

It was a day before the first round of the Vytal Tournament and team DKSM were training all afternoon by the Saejima mansion basement, to hone their skills for the tournament.

The team conducts free for all mock battles against each other, and whoever is the last one standing wins the match.

Dante and Koga sprinted towards each other with both of their swords out. When they meet in the middle Koga thrust his sword towards Dante only to miss, as Dante bends back until lies to the ground then kick back up. Dante tries to sweep Koga's legs by swing his sword low only miss his mark as Koga flips over the sword. After landing on the ground Koga rushed towards Dante and started clashing blades at each other with no one gaining ground. Both warriors swing their swords before Dante attempts an upward slash while Koga performs a downward slash towards each other. When the two swords collided the impact caused a shockwave that sends both back a few steps.

While the Son of Sparda and the Golden Knight trade blows, Sora and Makoto started shooting at each other with different sorts of shots. With Sora shooting a mix of ice and fire bullets, while Makoto summoned Archangel to shoot some arrows to counter Sora's shots. Sora summoned bolts of lightning to rain down over Makoto who easily rolls two of the before Archangel blocks one thunderbolt with its sword. Archangel then fires a trio of arrows towards Sora who easily evaded by rolling to the left, but as soon as he gets back to his feet Sora didn't realize that Archangel was next to him about to deliver a downward slash. Sora blocked the sword but gets pushed back by the Persona's strength.

As all four Hunters were about to resume, the alarms on their scrolls rang.

"Time's up!" Dante said as he turns off the timer of his scroll. "Zaruba, what do you think?" Dante asked Zaruba who was placed at the table.

"You guys are doing well, add the fact that you four are a little bit over-qualified for a tournament like this, so I guess you guys will be fine." Zaruba said.

"He's got a point there." Koga said as he sheaths his sword.

"But I wanted to face the teams from the other kingdoms." Sora said.

"So…" Makoto said as he calls back Archangel. "…when do we get to the finals?" Makoto asked.

"The tournament has even started, and you're already thinking of the finals?" Dante asked.

"I'm just being confident my brothers." Makoto said as Gonza enters the room with a tray of drinks.

"Everyone." Gonza said as he placed the tray next to Zaruba. "Please, grab a drink. You all deserve it." Gonza said as he bowed and the team grabbed a glass.

"Let's make sure that we make it to the finals, cheers you bastards." Dante said as he raised his glass.

"Cheers!" the trio said as Makoto heard a voice in his head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana…"_ The voice said before fading away.

After training with the people that he considers brothers for the tournament, Makoto has strengthened his power of the Fool Arcana.

After training for the day the team decides to head back to their dorm.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Amity Colosseum_

 _Time: 10:30 am_

It was the first round of the tournament and it is being held by the Amity Colosseum, which was hovering over Beacon. Both teams DKSM and VKRA arrived and took their seats to watch the match that was happening, which was Team RWBY vs Team ABRN of Haven Academy.

"All right, let's see how team RWBY does." Dante said as he placed his left leg of his right leg.

"Nah they're going to be fine, plus Yang is with them anyway." Sora said as he eats his popcorn.

"Even with her strength, they won't win if they don't work together as a team." Vergil said as he rest his head on his right fist.

"Agreed to that!" as both teams said before the crowd is cheering in the stands as they watch the match below.

In the field of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below, Ruby fires and swings her Crescent Rose at one of her opponents as Blake Belladonna exchanges blows with Reese Chloris of team ABRN, the blades of her Gambol Shroud colliding with the hoverboard of her opponent until she flips away, readies herself, and charges in again. Behind her, Weiss Schnee waves her Myrtenaster as the sound of her mystical power is heard, and finally Yang Xiao Long dodges the explosive force of Arslan Altan's fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica.

High above the action, two familiar teachers are sitting at a sportscaster's desk, with a microphone between them and the holographic image of the four kingdoms' symbols united as one.

"Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Port said to Oobleck who was sitting next to him.

"Doctor." Oobleck said with an annoyed tone. "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!" He added.

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" Port said as he waves his arm to gesture at the entire event from his place on the gigantic screen over the crowds.

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... _skill_." Oobleck said he holds up the appropriate number of fingers for each of his explanations as a hologram to his side illustrates the rules.

"Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" Port said as he nods as another hologram pops up to do the same thing.

"And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!" Oobleck said.

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven." Port said while the match was happening.

(Insert It's My Turn (feat. Casey Lee Williams) - Jeff Williams)

Reese steers her board through the ice. She twirls herself until the board gets launched at Blake, but she's able to knock it away, only for Reese to direct it back at her opponent. Blake blocks it again, but the board rotates back to its wielder just in time to defend Reese as Blake delivers several slashes and kicks. Reese deflects each attack and spins her weapon around until she can flip away and ride it again, rushing towards a smirking Blake. She collides with the frozen shadow clone, and Blake uses his opportunity to slice the board in two, only for the halves to become dual katars that in turn fold up into bayonet-bladed revolvers. Reese manages to fire off a few green rounds before her tailbone collides painfully on the cold ground. Blake winces with sympathy.

"Nice one Blake!" Dante shouted as he stood up from his seat.

"Sit down you idiot!" Vergil said as he pulls Dante back to his seat.

Yang lands mere feet away from Arslan, who backs away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivers her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact. Yang and Arslan are both thrown back, but Yang reaches her and tries delivering more blows before Arslan uses her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground. While Yang tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushes forward and knocks her back even further. Nearby, Nadir Shiko tries aiming with his assault rifle at Yang.

"Look out Yang!" Kairi said before a sudden burst of frosty blue explodes behind him and leaves the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs.

"Got your back!" Ruby said as she looks up from her scope.

"But who's got yours?" Bolin said as he twirls his staff behind her, right when a black snowflake glyph appears to his left and Weiss kicks him through it into a rock.

"My BFF!" Ruby said.

"No." Weiss said before she rushes off.

"Yes." Ruby whispers to herself while she pumps her fist.

Bolin crouches with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack, which he's able to block. She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby uses it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on Bolin, who manages to block the curved blade. Ruby grimaces and blasts herself away to Weiss' side, and Bolin rushes at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over Ruby's swing as he continues running.

"Whaaat!?" Ruby said.

Bolin manages to reach an orange crystal deposit and slice off a Dust shard, which he throws to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium. With Dust in hand, Reese fuses it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade. She winks at Blake, then uses the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare.

"Very innovative." Makoto said.

"Indeed." Aigis said.

She comes back to Blake and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly misses thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, Blake launches the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees Blake with her back turned to her under an arch. Reese grins before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon Blake is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulls tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated.

"Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring out and Aura level!" Port said as Reese's Aura level drops in the team display until her image is crossed out and she angrily slams her fist on the ground.

"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!" Oobleck said.

"That's my girl right there!" Dante said as he stood up from his seat and points at Blake.

"Again, sit down!" Vergil said as he pulls Dante back to his seat.

Back in the fight, Arslan uses her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir comes into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches Bolin at him. The two teammates are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field, and when Arslan sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies.

"Yang!" Weiss said as she creates a large frozen slide.

Knowing what to do, Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as her teammate uses Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a second to look horrified as Blake whips a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination.

"Yes!" Yang shouted as the buzzer sounds signifying that they have won the match.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Port said.

"We... did it?" Weiss said with a surprised look.

Ruby turns to Yang before she leaps in the air.

"WE DID IT!" Ruby shouted before she lands on her feet.

(End Song)

"Well done Team RWBY, but now it is time for the next match for the day." Oobleck said as both teams exit the stage.

Team RWBY gets off the platform only to be greeted by Team DKSM.

"You ladies are official badasses." Makoto said as he gave Ruby a high five.

"Well it's a competition so we have to step up our game." Yang said as she gave Sora a fist bump.

"Well you guys are up next, so get ready." Weiss said.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be fine." Koga said as Dante walked towards Blake.

"Hey, you did great out there." Dante said as he placed his arm over Blake's shoulders. Blake then leans her head on Dante's chest. "You okay?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, just tired…" Blake replied pushes herself away from Dante. "You guys are up next." Blake said before she gave Dante a kiss on his left cheek. "Good luck." Blake said as she walk towards her team who was talking with the rest of team DKSM.

"You ladies go get some rest and watch our match from the stands, as me and my teammates kick some serious ass." Makoto said.

"Oh…" All four members of Team RWBY simultaneously said.

"You sure are confident." Blake said as Sora place his arm over Makoto's shoulder.

"Well you know my partner here, he's just being himself." Sora said.

"Or the fact that our leader's confidence rubs off us." Makoto said.

"Well anyway good luck to you guys." Weiss said before Team RWBY leaves the hallway, at the same time Makoto heard a voice in head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personas of multiple Arcanas…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Congratulating Team RWBY on their victory of the first round of the tournament, Makoto has strengthened his power of the Priestess, Fortune, Strength and Sun Arcanas.

After having a conversation with team RWBY, Team DKSM steps on the platform and get ready for their match.

"Ready boys?" Dante asked raises his right fist.

"Always." Koga said as he raised his right fist next to Dante's.

"You already know." Sora said as he raised his fist next to Koga's fist.

"Is that even a question?" Makoto said as raised his fist next to Sora's fists creating a circle.

The platform begins to ascend with Team DKSM along with their opponent team who were wearing white cloaks with Atlas's symbol.

"And now it time for next match of the day between Beacon's most balanced team in terms of skill, strength, agility and fortitude. I am talking about the outstanding team of first year students… Team DKSM!" Port said before the crowd cheers at them while the team except for Koga waves at the crowd.

"But their opponents are no joke Peter, as they are one of Atlas's top teams and has always made it to the final round of the tournament. Even though they are still student, they've already been assigned as members of the Atlas's elite guard." Oobleck said as Weiss gained a shocked look from the stands.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Kairi asked.

"I know who their opponents are…" Weiss said.

"Let's give a round of applause to Team SSVR (Savior)!" Oobleck said as Team SSVR removes their cloaks revealing themselves to the crowd.

Team SSVR consist of two male and two female students. All wearing an identical silver breastplate with Atlas's logo and white pants with black boots.

Raver Jones was the tallest member of the group, standing at least six feet eleven inches, has brown skin along with a black hair combed back. He wields a giant axe that has a thrusters behind bull-like face of the axe. The axe also has a trigger on the handle.

Violet Keating is the smallest member of the group, standing at least five feet nine inches, has a red violet ponytail. She wields a couple of hooked swords which has serpents engraved at the blade of the sword which is attached to chains at the butt of the handles.

Selena Ackerman who has a blonde braided hair, is the team's bowman as she wields two bowguns that has eagles attached at the nozzle which can also transform into axes. She also has a belt which holds her arrows which has Dust crystals as bolts.

Finally, Samuel Fang the leader of the team, has a brown buzz cut hair with a scar on his left eye. He wields a sword with a wolf's head on the handle and a shield which has a wolf sigil.

"Team who?" Ruby asked.

"Team SSVR, Atlas's alpha team." Weiss said. "I was afraid that they DKSM's first round opponents." Weiss added.

"Don't worry." Vergil said as he placed his left hand on Weiss's shoulder. "I'm sure my idiot brother and his team will be fine." Vergil said

Both teams walk towards each other as a holographic roulette starts to spin behind Team SSVR.

"Hmph, looks like we are advancing to the next round easily after this one." Raver said.

"Agreed. Pitting us against first year students, what a joke." Violet said as she placed her hands on her waist.

The holographic roulette stopped to an image of buildings before a formation of buildings rose from the ground behind them.

"If you four don't want to get hurt, just give up and we'll let you go." Selena said as another roulette appeared behind Team DKSM.

"I don't know what kind of game Beacon is playing at us…" Samuel said as he walks towards Dante who just gave him a smug look. "…but if you punks think you got what it takes to step up against us, then you have another thing coming." Samuel said as he walk back next to his as the roulette behind Team DKSM stopped to a forest icon before a forest rose from the ground behind Team DKSM.

Both teams prepare themselves for the match.

"3, 2, 1, BEGIN!" Oobleck said as both teams rushed at each other.

(Insert Faiz-The People with No Name)

Raver steps forward then slams his axe to the ground which caused a small earthquake to separate team DKSM from each other.

Dante and Koga landed on the urban area of the arena, while Sora and Makoto lands on the forest portion. Both duos turned their backs to each other to protect themselves from incoming threats. After a few seconds a rain of arrows hailed above Dante and Koga. The duo dispersed and rolled to their lefts to evade the arrows only to be confronted individually by Samuel to Dante and Selena to Koga.

Raver rushed toward Sora and Makoto from the forest then slams his axe towards Sora. Makoto pushes Sora out of the way then pull out his Envoker to summon a Persona.

"Jikokuten!" Makoto shouted as he summons Jikokuten of the Strength Arcana who uses it sword to block Raver's axe. Makoto jumps from Jikokuten to deliver a fury of punches towards Raver's stomach with his gauntlets that sends him back a few steps. Raver crack his neck before grabbing his axe then tries to slam his axe over Makoto who flips back then rushed forward to deliver another set of punches to Raver. Raver was able to block most of Makoto's punches, however Raver was able to evade an uppercut which sends him in the air only to be slammed down to the ground by Jikokuten. Raver stands back up as his aura level decreased by fifteen percent.

"Impressive, Makoto Yuki utilizing his speed take control of his matchup against Raver Jones!" Port said from the commentary booth.

"But he must stay focus, as we all know Raver Jones has the durability to withstand any attack from his opponents!" Oobleck said from the commentary booth.

Violet jumps over a giant boulder then rush towards Sora who has his keyblade out. Violet drew out her hook swords towards Sora which he was able to deflect with two swipes before pulling them back by the chains they were attached to. Violet leaps in the air then throws her hook swords at Sora which latched on to Sora's keyblade then pulls herself towards him. But as soon as she got close enough Sora grabbed the chains near the hook swords then slams her to the ground then thrust his keyblade towards her which sends her to a nearby tree. While in mid-air Violet flips back then lands on the trunk of the tree then launches herself back to Sora. Sora flips on the left to evade Violet's counter attack as she slides to the ground before throwing her hooked swords at Sora again only to get blocked by the keyblade wielder. Violet pulls the hook swords back by the chains before she sprints towards Sora. Sora meets her in the middle and started trading blows against Violet, in a matter of thirty seconds Sora was able overpower Violet then pushed her back before delivering a short but effective three strike combo which sends her rolling to the ground. As Violet stands back up her aura level decreased by twenty percent.

"Outstanding. Violet Keating may be known as on of Atlas' fastest soldiers, Sora was able to not only keep up with her but overpower her as well!" Oobleck said from the commentator's booth.

"Indeed, he has some keen senses within him to out-maneuver one of Atlas' elite." Port said as the fight continues.

Selena unleashed a barrage of arrows towards Koga from her bow guns. Koga drew out his sword the cuts down most of the arrows before he caught one arrow with a red Dust crystal tip then throws it back to Selena. Selena was about to shoot another barrage of arrows until the arrow that Koga thrown earlier exploded in front of her which sends her to a nearby building. Koga sheathed his sword and turns to Selena who was nowhere to be found as the smoke dissipates. Koga scans the area as he waits for Selena to make her move. After few minutes Selena jumps from the roof of the building and started shooting arrows above him. Koga starts running towards the building then using the momentum from running towards the building, he starts running up the building's walls to evade the arrows until he's at Selena's level. Koga kicks off the wall towards Selena then bashed her to the ground with his red scabbard. As Selena recovers her aura level drops by twenty five percent.

"An incredible move by Saejima Koga! Not only he evaded the arrows but also evens up the playing field." Port said.

"Indeed Peter. He brought Selena back to ground by using only his cunning and skill at the same time. Truly remarkable!" Oobleck said.

Dante pulls out his twin pistols and started shooting towards Samuel, who has his shield blocking the bullets as both fighters rushed towards each other. As they were close enough Dante holstered his pistols then pulls out his sword from his back. Samuel thrust his sword only to miss his mark, as Dante parries the sword performs a forward thrust with his sword to push him Samuel back. Samuel recovers the sends a shockwave of energy from his sword towards Dante who simply sways to the left just to evade the shockwave just before he rushes towards Samuel. Samuel performs a phalanx stance then rushed towards Dante. Dante throws his sword towards Samuel which bounced off his shield before grabbing it again from mid-air then slams it down towards Samuel who blocks it again with his shield. Samuel pushed Dante back then swings his sword multiple times trying to hit Dante. Dante easily evaded the swipes then delivered three sword combo at Samuel which he easily blocked, before delivering rapid stabs which broke Samuel's guard then hits him at least ten times to push him back. As Samuel gets up his aura level drops by twenty-five percent.

"Unbelievable, it was a true battle between offence and defence!" Oobleck said from the commentator's booth.

"Indeed professor, Samuel Fang's defensive prowess is known throughout Atlas. But Dante Redgrave proved to everyone that there is no defence that he cannot break. Such a dangerous opponent!" Port said from the commentator's booth.

As the match continues with team DKSM having the advantage over team SSVR, team RRAT and team JNPR arrive and sat down next to team VKRA.

"So, who's winning?" Ryuga asked as he sat down.

"So far, Dante and his team are having the advantage." Vergil replied.

"Man this fight looks intense, good thing we decide to watch it." Takeru said while eating popcorn.

"We're also here to watch and study who maybe our future opponents. So watch and pay attention." Aguri said.

"It will take more than just more scouting in order to beat them, we have to watch thoroughly." Rian said.

"Agreed. Going up against them is going to be pain." Jaune said.

"Not only them but also…" Pyrrha said as she silently motions to team VKRA which her teammates noticed.

"Oh…" both Nora and Ren said as they turn to the match.

After another round against Dante, Samuel sheaths his sword and turns to Selena.

"Electric Tundra!" Samuel shouted as Selena nodded before she tossed two arrows at her teammates except for Samuel, one arrow tipped with a light blue dust crystal the other a yellow dust crystal.

Makoto rushed in and tries to deliver quick and powerful punches until Raver slams his axe to the ground to cause a shockwave to stop Makoto's attack. Raver inserted the blue crystal tipped arrow on a socket by the handle of his giant axe. The blade of the axe is now infused with ice spike that can send ice shards towards his opponent. Makoto stretched his neck while hopping before rushing towards Raver. Raver swings his axe towards Makoto which sends ice crystals towards Makoto, which made him stop his advance. Raver pulls the trigger of his axe that ignites the booster. Raver swings his axe around at least five times before he swings it towards Makoto. The axe swings were able to hit Makoto multiple times before being pushed back with one final swing, Makoto then noticed that his arms and legs were frozen due to the ice strikes from Raver's axe. Raver then inserted the yellow dust tipped arrow to his axe. The axe blade starts to emit lightning energy due to Raver inserting the arrow. Makoto tries to break free of ice, but as soon as he was able of ice off his body Raver pulls the trigger of his axe and starts spinning it over his head. After a few seconds, Raver was able to create a giant buzz saw created from the energy of the yellow dust crystal. Raver swings his axe towards Makoto to unleash the lightning buzz saw towards him. Makoto summoned Jikokuten to try and block the lightning buzz saw. Jikokuten was able to block the buzz saw but to no avail as it destroyed the Persona's defence before hitting Makoto chest. As Makoto recovers the buzz saw dissipates and his aura level drops to fifty percent.

"This tournament is not meant for amateurs like you." Raver said with a cocky tone as he points his axe towards Makoto. "Go home while still can boy." Raver said as Makoto starts to laugh.

"Is that a threat?" Makoto said as he cracked his knuckles and rotates his head. "Cause if it was, you have to come up with something better than that." Makoto said as he pulls out his Invoker.

"What an impressive comeback by Raver Jones!" Port said.

"I agree, but give props to Makoto Yuki as he shows great tenacity to survive an assault like that." Oobleck said.

Violet pulls her hook swords back then grinds the arrows on her swords to infuse them with both ice and lightning attributes. Sora twirls his keyblade before firing a mix of fire and ice bullets towards Violet. Violet blocks the bullets by unleashing a giant ice wall from one of her swords. Sora runs up the wall then jumps over it to reach Violet. But as soon as he landed Violet throws her other hook sword towards Sora which entangles at his left arm. Violet slides her finger on the chain connecting to the sword to electrocute Sora before slamming him from left and right multiple times before she slams him to the ice wall. Violet then electrocute Sora with her other sword before slamming him on a nearby tree before releasing the hook sword off Sora. As Sora recovers his aura level decreased to twenty-five percent.

"Give up, before you and your team get killed." Violet said as she points Sora with one of her hook swords.

"That won't happen." Sora said as he kicks back up. "It's not fleeing or fight for me and my teammates." Sora said as he points his keyblade towards her. "Better bring out your biggest guns or we might win this match." Sora said before he rushed towards Violet.

Selena switched her bow guns into axes then rushed towards Koga. Koga drew out his sword from his red scabbard then meets Selena at the center. Selena swings her axes towards Koga only to be blocked by his sword and his scabbard. Koga thrust his sword towards Selena but was unable to find the mark as she bends back. As Selena bends back she swings her left axe towards the sword then slams it to the ground before she switched her other axe to its crossbow form then points at Koga with a yellow dust tipped arrow. Selena pulls the trigger to release the arrow that hits Koga by the stomach which not only pushes him back but also electrocuted him. Selena switched her other axe to its crossbow then fired a blue tipped dust crystal to freeze him on his spot before she unleashed another barrage of arrows of mix colour tips which hit numerous times. As the smoke clears was still standing but using his sword to support him, at the same time his aura level drops to fifty percent.

"This is bad for Koga and his teammates." Port said.

"Indeed Peter. Team SSVR is truly a formidable, able to bounce back from any adversity. This will be truly tough to come back from for team DKSM." Oobleck said.

"Pathetic. And I thought that wielders of the Golden Knight armor are formidable." Selena said as she reloads her bow guns. "Turns out you are a failure of your family name. Just like your father" Selena said as Koga widens his eyes then turns to her.

"Don't you dare say my father's name like that Selena." Koga said as he stands up then points his sword towards her. "For he has sacrificed his own life just to protect humanity, unlike your father. Who does nothing but gloat and brag on his simple accomplishments that even a young Hunter can achieve." Koga said as he grinds his sword on Zaruba then performs a battle pose.

After a round of clashing with no clear winner turns to his and see them each in a struggle before he turns to Samuel.

"Look at your teammates, clearly they are no match against my comrades." Samuel said before he points his sword towards Dante. "But you on the other hand…" Samuel said before he rushed towards Dante then swings his sword three, all were blocked by Dante.

Samuel thrust his sword towards Dante only to miss as Dante sidesteps to the left while pushing him towards a building. Samuel bounced off the building wall with his shield then head towards Dante. Dante counters by performing a somersault kick which sends him back to the wall.

"Is that what you think?" Dante said as he placed his sword on his back. "Well then, you haven't been noticing it. That's what I call a successful plan." Dante said as Samuel gets back to his feet.

"What?!" Samuel said as Dante turns to his teammates.

"Decade Trinity!" Dante shouted as his teammates widen their eyes.

"That's the signal." Makoto said as he pulls out his envoker then points it at his head.

"No matter what effort you pull off, you won't win with your current situation." Raver said before he rushed towards Makoto.

"Raja Naga!" Makoto shouted as he summons of the Emperor Arcana.

Raver tries to slam his axe towards Makoto, only to have Raja Naja grabs the axe with its tail. Raver pulls the trigger of his axe to activate the lightning attribute from the dust crystal. Raja Naga was able to block the lightning effect which gave Raver a surprised expression. Raja Naga then wraps its tail around Raver's leg then slams him down left and right before it throws Raver towards Makoto. When Raver was close enough Makoto delivered an uppercut which sends him in the air. Raja Naja appears above Raver then delivers a double axe handle smash with its hands to slam him back down to the ground before Makoto rushed towards him and deliver a barrage of punches before sending him towards Raja Naga who swings its tail at Raver which sends back to Makoto. Raver recovers then grab his giant axe before he rushed towards Makoto. Raver swings his axe towards Makoto who flips forward before landing on his feet then delivered a devastating uppercut to Raver that decreased his aura level down to forty percent.

"Incredible comeback by Makoto Yuki!" Oobleck said.

"Indeed, Makoto was at the verge of being eliminated until he shrugged it off then delivered a devastating offence against Raver Jones." Port said.

Violet throws her hook swords towards Sora who rolls to the ground before he rushed towards her. Sora hurls his keyblade towards Violet who blocks it with her chains before Sora calls it back. Violet slams her hook swords to the ground like a whip with her chains towards Sora, but miss as he rolls forward and delivers an upward slash that sends her back a few steps. Violet recovers but fails to saw Sora rushing towards her then thrust his keyblade at her. Violet tries to block the keyblade but it was too late as the keyblade hits her by the chest, the impact of the thrust sends towards a tree. Violet flips back then landed on the trunk of the tree before she kicks off it towards Sora. When she got close enough Violet swings her hook swords towards Sora. Sora evades the sword swipe by performing a split jump over Violet then counters by a downward slash which slams her to the ground and drops her aura level to forty percent.

"Such agility for Sora to counter that one!" Port said.

"Amazing, another comeback for team DKSM." Oobleck said as the match continues.

Koga grinds his sword on Zaruba the rushed towards Selena who was reloading her bow guns. Selena started shooting towards Koga who was deflecting every arrow that was shot at him. Selena switched her bow guns to their axe forms then meets Koga at the center. Selena being over confident after decreasing Koga's aura level to fifty percent, she takes on Koga lightly as she tries to eliminate him quickly to aid her teammates. But as soon she swings her axes towards her opponent, Koga bashed Selena by gut with his scabbard in a blink of an eye then slams her towards a building which bounced her off back to Koga. Koga then delivered an upward slash which sends her in the air at the same time he leaps upwards at in level with her. Koga then slams her to the grounds with his sword before landing on his feet to deliver a powerful thrust with his sword to lower her aura level by forty percent.

"Outstanding move right there for Koga!" Oobleck said.

"I am more impressed on the fact that he was able to keep his balance with all those moves he did." Port said as the match continues.

Samuel and Dante traded blows hit by hit with no one gaining the edge until one clash with their sword caused a powerful shockwave which moves the back a few steps from each other. Samuel turns to his teammates and finds them struggling.

"What is going on?" Samuel said.

"The plan worked." Dante replied.

"What?" Samuel said.

"Now it's time to end this." Dante said as he turns to bot Makoto and Sora. "Crimson Smash!" Dante shouted towards the duo as they nodded before Sora transformed into his Wisdom form.

"I don't think so!" Raver said as he unleashed a fiery aura around his body then rushed towards Makoto.

Raver swings his axe from left to right trying to hit Makoto who dodge by swaying his body away from the axe swings. Raver slams his axe to the ground as he creates a shockwave of fire due to his aura. Makoto flipped back then rushed towards Raver who waits for Makoto to come closer. As Makoto was close enough Raver swings his trying to hit Makoto. But miss as he flips forwards then delivered an uppercut to move him a few steps before Sora fires a red cone shape like a bullet towards Raver who tries to block it. Makoto summoned Raja Naga then orders it to wrap its tail around his left leg then throws him in the air. Sora fires a barrier bullet above Makoto who lands on then kicks off towards Raver. When he was half way to Raver Makoto performed a front flip in mid-air before turning his body into an aerial side kick towards the red cone shape bullet in front of Raver. Makoto kick the cone bullet at Raver which turns to a drill to eliminate Raver out of the arena and the match.

"Amazing. What a beautiful teamwork by both Sora and Makoto Yuki!" Port said from the commentator's booth.

"Indeed Professor. Those two together are a formidable duo, which team DKSM a dangerous team." Oobleck said.

"Faint Explosion!" Dante shouted as Sora and Makoto nodded towards him before rushing at Violet.

Seeing that one of her teammates eliminated Violet grinds her hook swords on the ground then throws it towards the duo. Sora leaps in the air to evade the hook sword while Makoto rolls to the ground. Violet grinds the yellow dust tipped arrow on her hook swords then starts spinning them with her hook swords like a cyclone to try and take out both Sora and Makoto. Sora hurls his keyblade towards Violet which hit her by the chest forcing her to let go of the hook swords before calling it back to his hand then fires a barrage of fire bullets. Makoto summoned Raja Naga to fire two arrows towards her before performing another aerial side kick towards Violet. Violet calls back her hook swords then hurls them both towards Makoto the aerial side blocked the incoming hook swords. What Violet didn't know is that Makoto was a distraction, giving Sora the opportunity to eliminate her. Violet turns to Sora who rushing towards her with his keyblade building up powerful energy from the tip. Violet pulled back her hook swords before swinging them towards Sora. Unfortunately, she missed as Sora rolls to the ground then lands in front of Violet as he points his keyblade at Violet's stomach. Violet tries to pull back her hook swords with her chains but as soon as she grabs them Sora unleashed a blast of energy to eliminate her from the match and out of the arena.

"That was an explosive sequence!" Port said.

"Incredible, what a way to gain the advantage of the match for Team DKSM!" Oobleck said as Makoto and Sora performed a fist bump before rushing towards Koga and aid him.

Selena started firing a barrage of arrows with her bow gun towards Koga who blocks them by spinning his sword. Koga slides his sword on his scabbard before he rushed towards Selena. Selena switched her bow guns to their axe form then rushed towards Koga and meet him in the middle. Selena was about to swing her axes towards Koga, but from out of nowhere Sora and Makoto blocked the axes giving Koga an opening to push her back. Koga thrust his scabbard towards Selena's chest which pushed back a few steps.

"Three boys against one girl, isn't that unfair?" Selena said as she swings her axes.

"You're part of an elite guard unit, and you're if this is fair? Don't make me laugh Selena!" Koga said as he grinds his sword in Zaruba to transform it to its two handed form.

"Very well then. Playtime is over!" Selena said as she unleashed her aura. Arrows created from yellow energy appeared behind her. Selena then transforms her axes to their bow gun forms before taking aim at the trio.

Selena started firing towards the trio along with the arrows that she summoned with her aura. Sora steps in front and uses a barrier spell to block the incoming arrows while Makoto jumps out from the left then rushed towards Selena. Koga jumps out from the right then rush towards Selena. Selena saw the duo coming at her and started shooting towards them. Makoto summoned Raga Naga and ordered it to block the arrows as he rushed towards her while Koga swings his sword from left and right to deflect the incoming arrows. Sora pushed the barrier towards Selena which drops her to the ground.

"Twin Blades!" Dante shouted before he blocked Samuel's attack then kicked him back.

Sora and Koga interlocked their weapons before being grabbed by Koga. He then ignites it with his lighter before he rushed towards Selena. Selena fires at Koga to prevent him from coming any closer. Koga deflects the arrows until he has Selena on his reach before delivering four sword swipes with his interlocked swords before unleashing a powerful shockwave to eliminate her out of the match.

"Outstanding. We've never seen team SSVR in a predicament like this!" Oobleck said.

"Looks like it's all up to Samuel to win it for his team!" Port said.

Samuel trade blows with Dante for few seconds until Koga steps in then blocked one of Samuel's attacks then kicks him back. Samuel tries to swing his sword towards the duo only to get shot by Sora with his keyblade before standing next to Koga. Samuel grunts before he performs a phalanx stance then rushed towards the trio until Makoto jumps over them then delivers an aerial side kick to push him back. Makoto flips back next to Sora as the team faces Samuel who stands alone.

"How is it that a group of first-year student able to give us this much trouble?!" Samuel said as Dante steps forward.

"Let me tell you a little something called "true teamwork"." Dante said. "You guys as individuals are strong, but as a team, you guys are a joke." Dante said.

"What!?" Samuel said.

"You give out orders, but those orders only involves one member of your team." Koga said as he points his sword at Samuel.

"A team must always rely on the strengths of all its members when they fight together." Sora said.

"They may be your comrades, but you don't treat like your teammates." Makoto said.

"Basically what we're trying to say is that you my friend, awesome as a warrior but suck as a leader. You must always set a bar for your team and lead them by example. " Dante said as Samuel widen his eyes then turns to Dante.

"Teamwork, example? Nothing but frail words in my family name. There is only strength!" Samuel said as slowly gets up and his body begins to build up an aura. "In this life, it's either you lead or perish." Samuel said before he unleashed his aura. "Let me now show you the true strength of the Fang family!" Samuel said as he rushed towards team DKSM.

Samuel swings his sword towards the team which sends an energy slash which Makoto blocked with his gauntlets while the rest spreads out. Dante and Sora started shooting towards Samuel who blocks the shots with his shield which widens with blue lightning energy because of his aura. Samuel performs a phalanx stance then rushed towards the duo. Koga steps in then slam his sword on Samuel's shield to push him back. Dante jumps on Koga shoulder then throws his sword towards Samuel which he deflected back. Dante grabs the sword then he and Koga performed an X stance with their swords.

"Royal Breaker!" Dante shouted as Koga nodded. Dante steps forwards then stab his sword to the ground before rolling up the sleeves of his coat before spreading his arms while Koga stands behind him then positions his sword on Dante's right shoulder.

Samuel was curious at first then thinks nothing of it before he rushed towards the duo to try and win the match. Samuel got close and swing his sword towards Dante. Just as the blade was about to make impact Dante blocked the sword with his right arm which created a barrier to parry Samuel's attack. Koga pushed his sword towards Samuel who blocks with his shield only to push him off balance due to the impact. Dante dashed forward then unleashed a powerful energy beam which he absorbed from Samuel's attack to eliminate him from the match and give his team the win.

(End Song)

"And that's the match. Team DKSM wins!" Port said from the commentator's booth.

"Incredible, what a win for team DKSM as they knock off one of the favourites of this tournament in the first round!" Oobleck said as the crowd goes wild.

"Way to go Dante!" Ruby shouted from the stands as he raised his fist towards her.

"That's my brother right there." Vergil said as both teams leave the combat area.

"It will be a pain if we face those guys in the next round." Rei said.

"Agreed." Kairi and Aigis replied.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Chapter 35 of SOR.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Team JNPR, VKRA, RRAT and SSSN's matches.**

 **This has been VACman signing off...**


	41. Chapter 36: The Vytal Tournament 2

**Hey guys VACman here today for SOR.**

 **This focuses on teams JNPR and VKRA's matches in the first round.**

 **So here it is Chapter 36 of SOR**

Chapter 36: The Vytal Tournament: Round One Part 2

(VKRA and JNPR)

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Fairgrounds_

 _Time: 11:00 am_

After their first round win at the tournament team DKSM arrived at the fairgrounds and find team RWBY by the ramen stand.

"Hey guys!" Ruby shouted from the stand as Dante and his teammates walk towards them.

"Come on, we saved you four seats here." Weiss said before team DKSM sat next to team RWBY.

"So is this the winner's circle? If so, who's treating?" Dante asked.

"I'll take care of it." Weiss said as the Shopkeep approached them.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Yang said as a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her as Ruby stares at her bowl.

"Oohhh... I'll take the same." Ruby said as a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her, as she clasps her hands in excitement.

"You know what, I'll have one with pork in it." Sora said as a large bowl of noodles with slices of pork on top slides in front of him. "Nice." Sora said.

"I'll have one with extra soup on it." Makoto said as a large bowl of noodles with more soup slides in front of him.

"Alright, I'll have one with both soup and pork on it." Dante said as a bowl of noodles with both pork and soup slides in front of him.

"I'll have the same." Koga said as a bowl of noodles with both pork and soup slides in front of him with Weiss have a concerned look.

"Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?" Weiss asked as a large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of her instead. "Um... okay..." Weiss said.

Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gives a nod and smile to the Shopkeep, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order. While Weiss looks strangely at her teammate, she gladly offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss said before her card is flung back at her, and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps "DECLINED". "What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!" Weiss said as Blake attempts to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the Shopkeep disappears with her food, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat.

"Nooo!" Blake said as Dante pats her head.

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha said as she and her teammates approached the stand.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby said as she flails her arms around.

"Aw, you don't have to ..." Yang said.

"But she could!" Blake said.

"That would be great though!" Sora said as he raised his fist in the air.

"Agreed!" Makoto said.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Jaune asked.

"And start without us?!" Kairi shouted as she and her team approached the noodle stand.

"It would seems so." Aigis said as team VKRA sat down next to team JNPR.

"Now that won't be fun at all would it?" Rei said.

"Especially after watching an intense match. It got these idiots hungry." Vergil said before Kairi punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Rei said as Koga pulls out a black credit card of his own then showed it to the Shopkeep who nodded in response.

Later on, the bowls are empty, and each student is either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked to Pyrrha.

"Of course! It will give us energy!" Pyrrha replied.

"Rather fighting on an empty stomach." Sora said as Nora simply gives a hearty belch.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you." Jaune said.

"Ooh!" Nora said while grinning evilly. "Aim at the enemy!" Nora added.

"Nora, that's disgusting. But if you feel the urge…" Ren said.

"Got it." Jaune said while giving a weak thumbs up.

"So, who do you think our opponents will be?" Rei asked.

"Don't have a clue." Kairi replied.

"The matches are randomized, so we better be prepared for anything to achieve a positive outcome." Aigis said as Vergil slowly pulls Yamato from its sheath but not the whole sword.

"It won't matter. They will before us." Vergil said with a menacing aura surrounding him.

"Hey ease up Vergil!" Jaune said while flailing his arms around.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Dante said.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha said as she stood from her seat.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked.

"Of course!" Nora said as she gestures to her teammates. "We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!" Nora said.

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren asked.

"She's not wrong." Jaune replied.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding." Nora said before she starts talking fast. "Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" Nora said before she sobs as she slams her head on the counter.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good." Ren said.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well ...murderers." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before." Yang said.

"Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath..." Blake said as she counts off the threats on her fingers.

"Don't forget demons!" Dante and Vergil said.

"That too." Blake said.

"And Horrors!" Koga and Rei said.

"Also that." Blake said.

"Don't forget Heartless!" Kairi said.

"And Nobodies!" Sora added.

"Them also!" Blake said.

"Also Shadows!" Aigis said.

"And lastly that." Blake said.

"And that's all while were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!" Ruby said as Makoto stood up from his seat.

"Damn straight you guys are. I mean look at you four!" Makoto said as he points at Ren. "You have an agile ninja named after an actual plant!" Makoto said.

"Hey!" Ren said as Makoto points at Nora.

"You have an energetic hammer girl that absorbs lightning!" Makoto said as Nora gave him a thumbs up before pointing at Pyrrha. "You have one of the finest female warriors from Mistral!" Makoto said as Pyrrha nodded before pointing to Jaune. "And finally you have you're fearless leader who has yet unlocked his true potential yet proving himself to be an able leader!" Makoto said before he stands on the counter of the noodle shop. "You four better make it to the second round, or I swear to any god that we pray to I will skewer you guys by your asses to a spear and have one of my Personas eat you by midnight!" Makoto said he gave team JNPR a shock expression.

"In other words, good luck and win the fight." Dante said.

"You could have just said that." Jaune said.

"Well I want it to be more dramatic, so yeah." Makoto said as he jumps down the counter.

" _Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!"_ Port said through the intercom of the fairgrounds.

" _Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!"_ Oobleck said adding in to Port's order through the intercom.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Pyrrha said as Team JNPR stood up from their stools.

"Go get 'em!" Ruby said.

"Give them a new one!" Makoto said as he raised his fist at them before he heard a voice in head.

" _Though art I… And I am thou…"_ the voice said.

" _Though shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personas of multiple Arcanas…"_ The voice said before fading away.

Showing support to his friends for their upcoming match, Makoto has strengthened his power of Magician, Empress and Star Arcanas.

After spending time at the fairgrounds the other three teams head back to the colosseum.

* * *

 _Location: Amity Colosseum_

 _Time: 11:30 am_

All three teams arrived at the colosseum and were greeted by team RRAT who were with Tsubasa.

"Hey guys." Rian greets the three teams.

"Rian, Ryuga." Koga said before he turns to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa, what brings you here?" Koga asked.

"I heard that there were some great fights happening here, so I took a look." Tsubasa replied.

"It would seem so…" Koga said before he turns to team RRAT. "I see that you guys are already acquainted to Tsubasa here." Koga said.

"Yeah, were about to leave until he showed up and asked for directions." Ryuga said as Takeru steps forward.

"So being the good people that we are, we helped him out and talked for a bit." Takeru said.

"I don't want to interrupt, but team JNPR's match is coming right up." Aguri said before all four teams and Tsubasa sat down to watch the match.

" _Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!"_ Port said from the commentator's booth.

As each team readies their poses, a circle of holographic roulettes starts spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain. With these random selections, half of the field opens to reveal a tree-filled forest, while the other raises a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle. Jaune narrows his eyes in concentration.

" _3…2…1."_ Port said from the commentator's booth.

"Come on guys!" Jaune said

(Insert New Challengers - By Jeff Williams & Alex Abraham)

" _BEGIN!"_ Port said as the match begins.

All four members of JNPR charge forward, but only three fighters from BRNZ do the "same; the beanie-wearing May Zedong turns around and heads into the trees, cocking her weapon. In the center of the field, leader Brawnz Ni delivers a knee kick to Pyrrha Nikos' shield that sends her skidding back, right before she blocks the claws on his fists with her xiphos. She jerks her sword away and makes him leap back, just as the sniper jumps up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her sniper rifle. Lie Ren readies his StormFlower to attack Nolan Porfirio, who almost gets blindsided by Nora Valkyries swing with Magnhild before he ducks under the attack and attempts to hit her with his cattle prod. The sniper girl finally takes aim from her spot and manages to fire off two rounds near Ren, destroying the rocks behind him. Jaune manages to block the buzzsaw gloves of Roy Stallion with his own shield before he notices the bullets flying and sees the glint of the gun in the leaves.

"R-R-Retreat!" Jaune said as he widens his eyes and stumbles his orders.

Ren glances back at his leader as a shot hits the ground by his feet. He and Nora start running back into the mountains as Jaune and Pyrrha cover their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields. The four leap over a rocky outcropping for cover.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked to Jaune as projectiles fly overhead.

"Spread out! Try to keep moving!" Jaune replied before his teammates and Brawnz lands a punch on Jaune's shield.

May gets even higher in the tree and smiles from behind her scope as she looks at the fight below. Brawnz and Pyrrha continue to duke it out while Nolan slowly advances on Ren when he slides into his path. The prod-wielding warrior looks back at the trees and nods to his hidden ally, who shoots at Ren's feet again and makes him jump around trying to dodge them. Just as he lands, Nolan hits him upside the head with his weapon and is able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod. Electricity shoots through Ren's body before he collapses to the ground beside his childhood friend.

"Ren!" Nora shouted before rushing towards Nolan.

Nora takes a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodges it and again unleashes his weapon's power into her corset, though this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning redhead.

" _Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her_ _Semblance_ _!"_ Port said from the commentator's booth.

"What?" Nolan said with a panicked look at the screen.

" _Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!"_ Oobleck said from the commentator's booth.

"What?!" Nolan said as he turns to his opponent.

"Yep, he's screwed!" Makoto said from the stands as everyone around him nodded in response.

Nolan finally takes his cattle prod away, but the damage is done: Nora flexes her arms as pink lightning is seen coursing through her body. Nolan attempts to lift his hands up in surrender, but thunder starts sparking from Nora's Aura as she rushes at him. There's a split-second where Nolan's horrified face and Nora's victorious smile are seen a close-up on the sides of the screens of the stadium before the hammer hits head-on and Nolan bounces back across the field, crashing through a rock and staying there when he's stopped moving.

"Oh…" Everyone on one side of the stadium said.

Jaune looks back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appears over it, crackling with lightning. He looks over at his energized teammate.

"Nora! Get to the mountain!" Jaune said.

"You got it!" Nora said while saluting to Jaune before she sprints off to start her climb.

"Ren! Try and distract the sniper!" Jaune said as another shot nearly misses Ren's head.

"Sure... Why not." Ren sarcastically replied.

The remaining three members of JNPR run forward as Nora hops up and rapidly ascends the mountain. Roy throws the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still manages to bend the metal and slam the leader's own defense in his face before the weapons return back to their master. Pyrrha gets up close to him, and he delivers a series of spinning swings with his arms into Akoúo̱ as Jaune shakes off his disorientation and charges into battle yet again.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Jaune!" Ruby said from the stands.

"Well, he's certainly improved." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Yang added.

Back in the fight, Yang's statement is proven true with Pyrrha taking on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she deftly dodges and blocks the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract the latter while she somersaults back to use both feet in landing a blow on Brawnz. May attempts to shoot Ren while he dashes his way toward her position, leaping out of the way of her shots, the flying saws, and even sliding under Pyrrha before he runs at Nolan, weapons blasting until he's close enough to start swinging his blades away. He ducks and deflects each of the cattle prod's attempted hits until he manages to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicks his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch Nolan's weapon in his own as the prod is forced behind Nolan's head and leaves him trapped. Ren hides behind the teammate of the sniper, who stops aiming at him and lifts her barrel up to another target.

"Nora!" Ren said as he struggles to keep Nolan in place.

Jaune caught one of Brawnz's claws with his blade while Nora lifts herself higher and higher to the top.

"Pyrrha! Up!" Jaune shouted as his partner rushes towards him.

Pyrrha dodge rolling to avoid a launched saw until she bounds over Brawnz and lands on Jaune's shield. He manages to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the kill-shot aimed at Nora. This gives the redhead just enough time to reach the peak, and she lifts her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hits the weapon directly. She changes it back into a grenade-launching form and pops the front off, to reveal six explosives that shoot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto the sniper. The poor girl barely has time to gawk before she leaps over to a nearby tree just as the one she was in goes up in pink flames, leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke to block out the coughing sniper's view. She jumps down from the branches just as her three teammates look up and behind them at Nora coming down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate.

"All right, now finish it off JNPR!" Dante shouted from the stands.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks!" Jaune said as he raises his sword. "Ren! Nora! Flower Power!" Jaune said.

"Wait, what?" Nora said.

"Wait, what?" Dante said from the stands.

"Wait, what?" Vergil said from the stands.

"Wait, what?!" All four teams said as some placed their right palm to their faces.

"F-Flower Power." Jaune said as Nora shrugs. "That's your team attack name!" Jaune said.

"Since when?" Ren asked.

"Guys, we've been over this!" Jaune said while gesturing at his teammates, not noticing the other team getting up, ready to fight again. "Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings a flower, Nora brings the power!" Jaune added.

"How do I bring a flower?" Ren asked rubbing the back of his head with one of his guns.

"No, silly, not a flower! _Flour_ , like in baking!" Nora replied.

"Why would I bring that?" Ren asked.

"I- Uh- No, it's your symbol!" Jaune tries to explain to his teammate.

"Sooo, what are we?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's that thing when we take our shields? Remember?" Jaune said while trying to be patient, at the same timeTeam BRNZ looks more confused than their opponents.

"Arkos?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah! It's our names put together!" Jaune replied.

"Right, no, I get it..." Pyrrha said as Dante throws his head backward from the stands.

"What, do you not like it?" Jaune asked.

"No, no! It's... good?" Pyrrha replied.

"Mmm, I sense hesitation." Nora said.

"Hey!" Brawnz said finally calling out to them, Team JNPR looks back with a collective "Huh?" "What do you think you're doing!?" Brawnz asked.

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" Jaune said stating the obvious.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora said as she points to her own ears to demonstrate.

Brawnz looks at his shrugging teammates before he goes back to yelling at them.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" Brawnz yelled at team JNPR.

"AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?" Jaune shouted turning back and screaming even louder.

"Um, Jaune?" Pyrrha said.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune said with an annoyed look.

"I think that he means that we're all in the middle of a fight." Pyrrha said as the sound of the crowds around them come back in full volume. Among the crowd a certain white-haired demon hunter stood up from his seat.

"Hey Jaune! What the hell are guys doing?!" Dante shouted. "Finish this fight already, we got a lot more matches to watch!" Dante added as Jaune remembers the real situation.

"Ugh..." Jaune said while putting his sword up to his forehead in exasperation. "Nora, just... hit them with the hammer." Jaune said.

"Got it." Nora said as she gives one more evil smirk.

"Wait, what?!" Brawnz said.

Before anyone can react, Nora jumps over in front of Team BRNZ, then brings her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soar straight into the force field surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be.

(End Song)

" _And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?"_ Port said from the commentator's booth.

As team BRNZ were assisted back to the center team JNPR walks towards the platform to leave the battle area. They were greeted by team VKRA who appeared to be next.

"You four did well. Now it's turn to show you all what were capable off." Vergil said before pats Jaune shoulder then he and his teammates walks past them.

"Haven't we saw that already?" Jaune asked.

"You'll see more." Vergil replied as his team steps on the platform.

Just as team BRNZ leaves the platform team VKRA's opponents' steps on the platform.

Their opponent were consist of four male Hunters team named FHNT (Feint) from Shade Academy.

Tarent Orgren is the team's speed fighter who is also a bat Faunus. He has white hair combed back and bat ears, he wears a black blindfold to cover his eyes. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with grey shoulder pads, he also wears black tight pants with boots. His weapon which was dangling on his hip is chain sickle that transform into two other forms.

Nathan Grimes is the team's weapon specialist. He has brown spiky hair with a tattoo on his left part of his face along with brown skin. He wears a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest with red buttons on it along with grey pants and black shoes. His weapons are a short sword and a double edge axe that can change into pistols and combine into a greatsword or a giant crossbow.

Hector Belmont is the team's powerhouse. He has brown hair and scar on his left eye, he wears a black vest with white metallic shoulder pad on the left along with gold buttons. He wears white pants and black boots. Unlike his teammates Hector does not have a weapon only his fist and legs are what he uses in battle.

Frederick Fahrenheit the leader of the team and the most balanced warrior amongst them. He has long black hair with pale skin and red eyes. He wears a long white coat and a black inner shirt. He wears red pants along with black shoes. His weapon is a two-handed sword that can transform into a twin-barreled shotgun.

Team FHNT steps on the platform before it rises towards the arena.

" _Now it's time for another exciting match for the day."_ Oobleck said as the platform arrives at the battle stage.

" _Yes both teams are extremely skilled in terms of melee combat, this will be interesting to watch. At one side is another well balanced team from Beacon, they the first year team of Beacon Team VKRA!"_ Port said as the crowd starts to cheer at them, at the same time both Rei and Kairi waves at the crowd. _"Their opponents on the other hand have been favorites of this tournament for the past few years."_ Port said.

" _Indeed partner, they have been to every team that they ever face. They are tough, gritty and they are one of the baddest teams today, give it up for team FHNT!"_ Oobleck said as the crowd roars towards team FHNT.

As both teams approach each other a holographic roulette starts to spin behind team FHNT.

"Looks like this will be fun…" Tarent said as he holds his weapon tight.

"We better stay focus you guys." Nathan said.

"I for one do not want to lose on the first round." Hector said as he cracks his knuckles.

"Agreed, though if we do lose I want it to come from a team who beat us with such skill…" Frederick said as the roulette stops to an image of a geyser.

A rock formation with water appeared behind team FHNT before another holographic roulette appeared behind team VKRA.

After a few seconds the roulette stopped at an image of a dessert. After a few minutes a dessert appeared behind team VKRA.

Both teams prepare themselves for the match.

" _3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"_ Oobleck said as both teams rushed at each other.

(Insert Agito-Believe in Yourself)

Tarent leaps in the air and performs a dive kick towards Rei who flips back towards the geyser area just to evade the kick. Tarent missed his mark before he pulls out his chain sickle then starts swinging it. Rei pulls out his swords before he slowly moves to the left as Tarent waits for his opponent's next move. Rei dashed forward to try take out Tarent of the match. Tarent throws his sickle towards Rei only to get blocked by his swords. Tarent pulls back his sickle then throws it again towards Rei only to be deflected again. Tarent pulls the sickle back before transforming it its spear form then thrust it towards Rei. Rei ducks the spear then swings his sword towards Tarent. Tarent was able to block the sword swipe by spinning his spear. Tarent swings the butt end of the spear towards Rei only to get it kicked by the Makai knight. Tarent performs an overhead spin before thrusting his spear towards Rei. Rei has his swords in an x-formation to try and block the spear which it grinds towards the blades and head towards his head. Rei bends back at the same time performs a flash kick to try and disarm Tarent. Tarent almost let go of the spear not before pulling it back then points it at Rei who spins his swords then points at him. Both warriors walk slowly to their left before a geyser explodes on the left the rock they are standing on which made Tarent winch giving Rei an opening. Tarent thrust his spear towards Rei only to miss again as Rei parries the spear then deliver sword swipes on Tarent before kicking him on his chest towards the edge of the rock platform. Tarent recovers and kneels to the ground while his aura level drops by fifteen percent giving Rei the advantage.

" _Incredible round between these two."_ Port said from the commentator's booth.

" _Indeed, Tarent Orgren may be blind but not handicapped in any way possible. He uses his sense of hearing to search for his opponents. Unfortunately, Suzumura Rei was able to counter and dominate the round."_ Oobleck said.

Nathan slides down a hill from the desert area at the same time drew out his sword and ax then transform them to their pistol forms and started shooting at Aigis. Aigis slides down at an adjacent sandhill and started shooting back at Nathan with machine pistols from her fingers. Both shooters simultaneously miss their mark until they reached the bottom of the hill. Nathan switched to his short range weapon then rushed toward Aigis. Nathan slams his ax towards Aigis who blocked with her left forearm, he tried to swing his sword from the left of Aigis while she was off guard. Aigis blocked with her right hand then pulls Nathan towards her before delivering a few swift kicks then firing towards Nathan. Nathan was able to block the bullets before rushing towards Aigis. Aigis summons Palladion to counter Nathan's attack before delivering a powerful aerial side kick to decrease his aura level by twenty percent.

" _Amazing, Aigis was able to counter Nathan's initial attack!"_ Oobleck said.

" _Nathan Grimes is one of the most skillful warriors of his academy, and Aigis just countered him like it was nothing."_ Port said.

Kairi and Hector land on a rock platform in the geyser area. Hector dashed forward and attempts a heel smash on Kairi, who was able to block it with her keyblade. But due to Hector's strength, Kairi was pushed back almost falling off the platform until a geyser explodes behind her to get her back to her feet. Kairi rushed towards Hector. Kairi leaps the air and slams her keyblade towards Hector who blocks with his forearm. Kairi kick back at the same time performs a backflip and lands on the ground before firing ice bullets towards Hector. Hector was able to block of the ice bullets before Kairi started firing flame bullets from her keyblade. Hector was able to roll to the left to evade the bullets. Hector rushed towards Kairi to counter, little did he knew Kairi laid a trap on her spot for him. When Hector got close he performs a roundhouse kick towards Kairi who flips back. Hector got caught on the trap and froze him on the spot giving Kairi an opening as she summons lightning bolts from the sky to hit him at the same time decrease his aura level by twenty-five percent.

" _What a smart move by Kairi. She knew that a close-range battle would not benefit her."_ Port said.

" _Indeed, so instead she uses her wits and drew Hector closer to deliver a shocking counter-attack."_ Oobleck said.

Vergil and Frederick trade blows at each other at an oasis in the desert, with no one gaining ground despite Frederick using a heavier weapon than Vergil. Frederick swings his sword from the left which Vergil easily blocked before teleporting away from him. Vergil appeared above Frederick and tries to stab his katana towards him. Frederick teleports away from the area using his semblance which made Vergil miss his mark. Frederick appears behind Vergil then thrust his sword towards him. Vergil summoned three spectral swords then launched them towards Frederick halt his advance. Frederick switched his sword to its double-barreled shotgun form then started shooting at Vergil who deflects the pellets by spinning his sword. Vergil then lined up the pellets to the ground then sends them back to Frederick who easily cuts them down. Vergil dashed forwards then performs an upward slash which sends Frederick in the air before teleporting above him to slam him back down the sands. Frederick was able to recover and lands on his feet then started firing towards Vergil again with his shotgun. Vergil teleports away to evade the pellets then appeared in front of Frederick who was unprepared to counter. Vergil thrust his katana at Frederick before unleashing a rain of spectral swords to decrease his aura level by fifteen percent.

" _That was an incredible duel between those two. Counter after counter no one was letting up, but in the end Vergil wins that round!"_ Oobleck said.

" _Frederick almost had the edge when he transformed his sword to its gun form, but Vergil was able to deflect the pellets easily to neutralize Frederick's long-range ability."_ Port said.

Rei and Tarent rushed towards each then traded blows for a few seconds before Tarent kicks Rei back. Tarent then removes the blindfold on his eyes to reveal his blue eyes to Rei. Tarent then pulls the chain of his scythe to reveal its third form. The scythe became two daggers with the chains wrapped around the handles he holds them backhanded before rushing towards Rei who spins his swords and prepares to meet him. Tarent stops his track then grinds one of his daggers to the ground making a straight line. Rei then became curious, he slowly steps to right making Tarent hear it with his ears before throwing one of his daggers towards his. Rei was able to block before stepping back making Tarent pull his dagger back by his chain before throwing it again, this time hitting Rei by his left shoulder which forced him to grunt making Tarent hear him again. Now knowing his location Tarent unleashed a barrage of attack by throwing his daggers non-stop until pulls back his daggers at the same time the formed a cross formation. He builds up wind energy from the tips of his daggers until he creates a wind sphere which he shoots towards Rei. Rei took the full blast of the sphere which lowers his aura level by fifty percent before falling to the ground. Rei recovers then stretched his neck before getting back to his feet.

"Get up Zero!" Silva said.

"I'm already up." Rei replied back to Silva.

" _Unbelievable, what a way to get back into this match."_ Port said.

" _Tarent uses his senses to find where Rei was and focuses on that certain spot. He then uses his semblance to absorb wind energy around him and use it to attack Rei and take control of the fight."_ Oobleck said.

Nathan flips back then combines both of his weapons into its great sword form then rushed towards Aigis. Nathan slams his sword on Aigis who caught with both of her hands before he pushes her back. Aigis started firing towards Nathan who blocks with an attachment on his sword that opens up as a shield. While behind the shield Nathan grabs a pistol attachment from one of his swords then started firing back at Aigis who evaded the shots. Nathan inserted the pistol back to the sword then transform to its crossbow. He aims at Aigis who summons Palladion and orders it to rush at him. Nathan shoots the Persona with steel-tipped arrows that damaged the Persona forcing Aigis to call her back leaving her vulnerable. Nathan fires three arrows at Aigis which hit her and decreased her aura level to forty percent.

" _Such accuracy and weaponry for Nathan Grimes!"_ Oobleck said.

" _One moment he was on defense the next moment he was already at offence."_ Port said.

After evading a few shots from Kairi Nathan stomps his foot to the ground before rocks from the stone platform begins to levitate in the air. Hector sends the rocks towards Kairi who deflects them with her keyblade. Hector sends another barrage of rock at Kairi who flips on the left before firing ice bullets towards Hector. Hector stomps the ground to summon a giant stone wall to protect him from the bullets. Hector breaks them wall then rushed towards Kairi, as he got close enough he infused his feet foot with rock attributes then slams his left heel towards Kairi. Kairi was able to block the heel smash but did not noticed that Hector was about to perform a roundhouse kick at her. The kick lands and sends her towards a geyser which exploded below which sends her back towards Hector. Hector delivers a fury of punches before landing an uppercut which decreased her aura level to fifty percent. Kairi gets back then uses her keyblade as a crutch to stand up.

" _Talk about comebacks, Hector was able to get back into this fight!"_ Port said.

" _Using his semblance to control any type of rock he managed to deliver powerful strikes, truly incredible!"_ Oobleck said.

Vergil and Frederick steps back after a round of trading blows at each other. Vergil sheaths his katana and it starts to glow blue while Frederick slides his finger on the side of his sword infusing it with red energy. Both fighters rushed at each both performed quick sword in a blink of eye. Both warriors simultaneously sheathed their weapons at the same time before tears can be shown on their clothes showing neither one gaining the advantage.

"So, you're not like any other humans out there…" Frederick said.

"So are you…dhampir." Vergil said as Frederick smiled. "I know who you're father is." Vergil said as he tightens the grip on Yamato.

"As do I." Frederick said while holding his sword with two hands. "So forgive me. But I must win this fight." Frederick said as he rushed towards Vergil.

"Same can be said to you. Lord Impaler!" Vergil said as he meets Frederick at the center and trade blows at each other.

Rei flips back as he evades Tarent's wind spheres before grinding his swords at each to transform them to their Silver Fanged form then rushed towards Tarent. Tarent unleashed more wind spheres towards Rei who cuts them with his swords. Tarent fires one last sphere then rushed towards Rei. Rei cut down the wind sphere then begins to trade blows with Tarent. Rei was able to overwhelm the round even with Tarent's abilities, Tarent was unable to counter an attack right before Rei disarms him then delivers multiple swords swipes before interlocking his swords then swings it around before delivering a few swipes then thrust forward decreasing Tarent's aura level to forty percent.

" _That's what you call a comeback!"_ Port said.

" _Yes indeed, Rei was able to turn the tide against Tarent through skill not brute force."_ Oobleck said.

Aigis flips back after evading Nathan's bolts from his crossbow before reloading her hand pistols. Nathan fires another barrage of bolts towards Aigis who sways fromleft and right before catching one bolts then breaks it. Aigis then activates her Orgia mode then rushed towards Nathan with incredible speed then got close enough. Nathan switched to his weapon to its sword form and started trading blows with Aigis, only this time Aigis has the advantage with fast and precise strikes she was able to take control of the fight. Nathan swings his sword from left to right trying to Aigis until she counters by blocking his sword then disarms him before unleashing another barrage of strikes at him before summoning Palladion. Aigis orders Palladion to rush towards Nathan back and forth until he falls to his knees. Aigis jumps on Palladion's back then orders it to rush towards Nathan. Palladion grabs him giving Aigis a chance to unleash a barrage of bullets before slamming him down to a sand hill which decreased his aura level to thirty five percent.

" _Outstanding! With Aigis taking control of the fight with her opponent Team VKRA takes the advantage of this fight!"_ Port said.

" _Definitely, Aigis was able to not only evade but counter Nathan's attacks."_ Oobleck said.

Kairi rolls to the right to evade some of the rocks that Hector sends towards her, she then transform to her Valor form then rushed towards him. Hector then rushed towards Kairi while encasing his fist with rocks until they got close enough. Hector swings his right fist for a hook. Kairi blocks the right hook with her Spellbinder keyblade then swings her other keyblade at Hector forcing him to step back. Hector performs a thrust towards Kairi who easily blocks with her two keyblades then pushed him back. Kairi then dashed forwards and delivers four key swipes before thrusting her keyblades at him to push him back. Hector then performs a roundhouse kick towards Kairi who bends back to evade the kick before flipping upward before slamming her keyblades. Kairi created two pillars of energy that launched Hector towards a geyser that exploded forcing him to bounce back to Kairi. Kairi then performed two upwards slashes that decreased his aura to thirty percent.

" _Impressive fight back for Kairi!"_ Oobleck said.

" _And with that Team VKRA truly has the advantage, it's only a matter of time before they take this match!"_ Port said.

After trading blows with Frederick Vergil turns to both Rei and Kairi by the geyser area.

"Mystic Shot!" Vergil shouted to both of them to perform a combination attack.

Rei interlocked his swords then holds it like a bow as Kairi throws one of her keyblades towards Rei. Rei caught the keyblade then placed it at the handles of his sword like an arrow. Tarent then charged up a wind sphere then aimed it towards Rei. Rei then infused his swords with light blue energy that acts as strings of a bow then pulls the keyblade with his left hand. Tarent fires the wind sphere towards Rei at the same time he releases the arrow towards Tarent. The keyblade destroys the wind sphere then hits Tarent by chest with an explosive blue energy blast that eliminates him from the match.

" _And just like that, Tarent Orgren has been eliminated out of the match!"_ Port said.

" _With that elimination Team VKRA has a man advantage against Team FHNT!"_ Oobleck said.

After another round with Frederick Vergil again turns to the duo.

"Chaos Firewall!" Vergil yelled as he sheaths his katana then rushed towards Frederick.

Rei removed the interlocked swords then pulls out his lighter. Hector stomps the ground then unleashed another barrage of rock pellets towards Rei. Rei drops his lighter to ignite a blue firewall to protect him from the rocks. Kairi leaps in the air then dives towards Hector who was ready to block Kairi's attack. Rei dives through the firewall then infused his sword with before he rushed towards Hector. Hector was too late to plan a defense as Rei delivers three sword swipes before spinning his swords and deliver a cross slash to push him back. Kairi was close enough and delivers a cross slash of her own to eliminate Hector out of the match.

" _What an impressive sequence of both offense and defense displayed there!"_ Oobleck said.

" _And with that elimination, Team VKRA is bound to win this match!"_ Port said.

Frederick and Vergil step back at each other and started firing towards one another with their long-range capabilities. Vergil then noticed Aigis and Nathan battling at each other near them.

"Vorpal Rush!" Vergil shouted as Aigis nodded before jumping on the back of Palladion.

Vergil summoned four spectral swords then positioned them by Palladion's spear in a cross formation before positioning them like a drill. Nathan started shooting bolts Vergil who easily deflects them with the sheath of his sword. Aigis kicks Palladion towards Nathan who kept on shooting at them only to have his bolts deflected by Vergil. When Vergil and Palladion are almost close enough Nathan switched to his sword form and waited for them to get near. As they were getting closer Vergil teleported off Palladion's back then in front of Nathan before stunning him leaving Nathan exposed for Palldion's attack that eliminates him from the match.

" _And that is it for Nathan Grimes!"_ Port said.

" _Unbelievable, with this elimination Team VKRA leads the match four to one!"_ Oobleck said.

Kairi and Rei regroups with both Vergil and Aigis as they confront Frederick who is prepared to fight to the end. Frederick slides the blade of his sword on his palm to drip some blood on the sword. Frederick's eyes glows red as he unleashed his aura which makes his body covered in blue flame and his sword has a fiery attribute. Frederick dashed forward with inhuman speed then begins strike from different angles on the trio while Vergil blocks him. As Fredrick continues his attack Vergil turns to Aigis.

"Shadow Rush!" Vergil said as Aigis summoned Palladion then immediately orders her to intercept Frederick.

Palladion captures Frederick then tossed him in the air before leaps upward at the same height as Frederick. Vergil pulls out his katana from its sheath then unleashed a barrage of sword swipes in a blink of an eye before landing on his feet. As Frederick falls to the ground Vergil slowly sheathes his katana before fully covers it resulting Frederick receiving what felt like a hundred slashes from his katana that eliminates him the match and giving Team VKRA the win.

(End Song)

The crowd roars after the match end and Team DKSM gave them a standing ovation while points his right fist towards Vergil who points back.

" _And that's the match everybody! Team VKRA will now advance to the Doubles round!"_ Port said as team FHNT recovers and regroups with Frederick before bowing at Team VKRA as a sign of respect. Team VKRA responds with a bow as well.

" _Indeed, this proves that Beacon houses a lot of favorites this year. The other Academies better watch out."_ Oobleck said as both teams leave the area.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **There you have it folks Chapter 36 of SOR.**

 **The next chapter will focus on Ryuga's team and a brawl will happen.**

 **This has been VACman signing off...**


	42. Chapter 37 :The Vytal Tournament 3

**Hey guys VACman here today for another chapter of SOR**

 **And this will cover the final set of the First Round of the tournament.**

 **So here it is folks Chapter 37 of SOR...**

* * *

Chapter 37: The Vytal Tournament Round One

(RRAT and SSSN)

 _Location: Amity Colosseum_

 _Time: 11:50 am_

After team VKRA's match, it was now time for team SSSN's match.

" _Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next one will have them on the edge of their seats!"_ Oobleck said from the commentator's booth.

" _Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about... Team SSSN!"_ Port said as a few spectators in the stands holding up signs with each male's face decorated with hearts, the exception being a simple image of a certain set of abs. _"Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!"_ Port said as Team SSSN walks into the center of the field, waving to the cheering crowds as they do so.

"Good luck, Neptune!" Weiss shouted as she cups her hands to sweetly call him out.

Neptune continues waving until he spots his four beautiful opponents, which causes him to develop a confident attitude as he addresses them.

"Ladies." Neptune said.

Weiss was shocked at this simple word turns to her shaking with rage until she angrily gets up and points into the arena.

"Break his stupid face NDGO!" Weiss shouted.

"Alright, girls, try and remember: hands above the waist." Neptune said as Sun grasps his arm.

"Ignore him, for he... Yeah, he's dumb." Sun said.

Neptune simply gives a sparkling wink to the disgusted females as the holographic roulette shows up again, landing on a yellow image of sunny dunes and stone formations until the real thing emerges from below. A small circular light even appears overhead, causing most of the crowd to don sunglasses.

"Alright! Home field advantage!" Nebula said.

"Don't get too cocky! That's my turf, too!" Sun said.

"I hope I don't get sand in my shoes." Scarlet said while looking down at his attire as the roulette begins again on the other side.

"Be cool, man." Neptune said as he leans over Scarlet and whispers to him.

"Hey! The ocean!" Dew said when the spinning images stop on a blue symbol of tidal waves.

"Huh?" Neptune said as he turns and sees the random pick for himself, eyes dilated at his goggles reflect the terrifying image, a slight whimper escaping him.

"Uhh, what's wrong with Neptune?" Ruby asked to her teammates.

"Oh, no." Blake said as her face is in her hand, unable to look as the sandy beach and pirate shipwreck rises into the arena while Neptune stiffens up with fear until she confides to a surprised Yang. "Neptune's ... afraid of the water." Blake said as Team DKSM turns to her.

"What?!" all four members of Team DKSM simultaneously asked.

"Neptune is afraid of water." Blake said before a minute of silence as Team DKSM looks at each other until…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Team DKSM laughed.

"Is this for real?!" Dante asked as Blake nodded.

"Oh my God, this will be fun!" Makoto said as the team stopped laughing before the match starts.

" _3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"_ Oobleck said as the match starts.

(Insert-SSSN vs NDGO - By Jeff Williams & Alex Abraham)

As soon as the match starts, Neptune zooms through the enemy team and skids up the mountain behind them.

"Neptune, what are you doing?!" Sun shouted calling out his partner.

"Uh, you know, just gaining the higher ground!" Neptune replied.

"On the enemy's side?!" Sun asked.

"They would never expect it!" Neptune replied.

"He's not wrong." Dew said while turning to her allies.

"Open fire!" Nebula said as she calls out her first order.

Team NDGO goes forward into their turf as Team SSSN follows them, Sage with his sword raised and Scarlet having ditched his coat. He comes upon Octavia Ember emerging out from a nearby arch and tries to slice her with his cutlass. She ducks under the swing and continues sliding away, past the middle of Dew and Sage getting ready to rumble. Sage hefts his giant blade overhead, only to get knocked back by Dew's spear. He glances up in time to see the blonde wave her weapon over the sand to create three small twisters that kick up dust in Sage's face. He looks around as they surround him, but doesn't realize the danger until they coalesce into one big tornado that picks him up off the ground. With his weapon torn out of his grip and screaming in panic, he's totally helpless as the winds throw him and his blade out of the arena.

" _And NDGO gains the advantage!"_ Oobleck said as Sage slams the ground with fists upon seeing his image now crossed out on the holographic board.

"Gee, that was fast." Both Dante and Koga said at the same time.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora and Makoto replied as Team VKRA just sat down next Team DKSM.

Vergil then placed Yu on his lap to watch the fight.

Octavia slides in front of Sun and Scarlet, who ready themselves to fight her just as she spins her sword around and produces a wave of flame that kicks up dust in their faces. Sun manages to jump out of the cloud just in time to call for his replacement in fighting the redhead.

"Neptune!" Sun shouted

Seeing his leader run from the duel, Neptune leaps down from his position and cocks his gun. Octavia attempts to use another fire attack to blind Neptune, but he simply puts on his goggles and fires a bolt as his opponent, who blocks it with her blade right before seeing Sun leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to her face. Now furious, Octavia brings her blade onto Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form as he spins it all around his body while hitting several parts of hers. He ends it with a jab that knocks Octavia on her back in the sand.

" _Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!"_ Port said.

Sun looks at Neptune fighting with Gwen Darcy as she circles him with her flying knives and Scarlet attempting to go weapon-to-weapon with Dew. She merely calls upon another sandy cyclone to lift Scarlet up, and he revolves around the spiral until it launches him over the shipwreck. It seems like he's about to be eliminated at well, but he extends his arms and manages to dive onto a part of the mast, almost losing his balance once the pole's under his feet. He eventually finds his balance right when Nebula closes in and launches an arrow with her crossbow at the mast, using it to jump right up to where Scarlet is. She folds up the sides of her weapon into a blade to cross swords with her opponent, the both of them ducking and missing or getting hit by the hilts until Nebula slams her metal over Scarlet's and forces him to lean back on the post. Luckily, he manages to get his sword back out from the trap and feign a swing at Nebula's feet before knocking into her with his elbow, causing the NDGO leader to fall into the sand below.

From his position, Scarlet sees Gwen continue to throw her knives, and he smirks before whipping out his pistol and shooting the hilt guard as a grappling hook to get her by the ankle.

"Gotcha!" Scarlet said.

He uses the cord to lift Gwen into the air while he slowly comes down to the ground, only to land directly beneath her as she attempts to protect her modesty while knives start raining down from her dress. Scarlet quickly adopts a pose that somehow allows him to miss every single blade that comes crashing down into the sand at his feet, which he gives a sigh of relief to. His luck doesn't hold when Dew leaps near Sun, causing the monkey Faunus to find his new improvised weapons in the form of two coconuts he knocks out the palm tree beside him, which he throws at his opponent only to get them knocked right back at him, now spontaneously catching fire as they travel. Sun narrowly misses them both, but Scarlet gets one straight to the face, and the other lands in a place that makes him squeal in unimaginable pain while dropping his Aura levels into elimination.

"OWWWW!" All the male spectators said while placing their hands on their crotches.

"Ouch!" Makoto said.

"Yep, he's not gonna be having any kids." Dante nonchalantly said.

"I'll say a prayer for him after this match." Vergil said while covering Yu's eyes.

"Come on, I wanna see!" Yu said as she tries to get Vergil's hands off her eyes.

"Nuts!" Sun said as sighs and looks from Scarlet to Dew as she summons a few water blue tornadoes that he tries to dodge around. "Uh, Neptune? Could use some help, buddy!" Sun shouted.

"Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah, I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode!" Neptune said as he calls back to his leader with his excuses.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to lock down!" Sun said as he looks around infuriated as Nebula manages to shoot the cord holding Gwen up in the background.

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!" Neptune said as Sun jumps out from Dew's attempt to pierce him with her spear as he calls out to Neptune.

"Dude, I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta-" Sun stops yelling when a blue shot knocks an attacking Dew out of midair and into the water.

"There! I helped! Are you happy now!?" Neptune said before he pause his sentence. "Also, I am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what you are talking about!" Neptune added.

Dew manages to get back up as Nebula and Gwen join their comrade, lifting their weapons and ready to fight once more.

"NEPTUNE!" Sun yelled.

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune shouted.

Neptune jumps over to a spot near the coastal line next to Sun, and he unfolds his weapon into its trident form before tip-toeing forwards and, eyes closed, plunges the sparking prongs into the water. The energy surges through the deep until the remaining members of NDGO are electrocuted and kneel in the water, smoking and defeated with the sound of the buzzer.

(End Song)

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round!" Port said before he turns to Oobleck. "You know what I call that victory?" Port said while Sun and Neptune chest bump each other in celebration.

" _Shocking?"_ Oobleck asked.

" _No, well earned. What you said is stupid."_ Port said as Oobleck turns away, frowning.

"Looks like thedorks made it to the next round!" Yang said.

"That's one crappy way for the match to end." Dante said.

"Still can't believe that they won that." Koga said.

"Well, let's see if the next match will be better." Rei said.

"Let's hope its Ryuga and his team. I want to see them in action." Tsubasa said.

" _Now it's time for today's next match!"_ Port said as both teams leave the area.

" _And this one will be very interesting, both are unpredictable and unorthodox. This promise to be a good one!"_ Oobleck said.

" _First up…"_ Port said as the platform rises up with Team RRAT and their opponents. _"…representing Beacon the young and talented Team RRAT!"_ Port said as Takeru and Rian waves at the crowd.

" _And their opponents will be a tough one as well. Another top team from Atlas and one of the more deadly ones."_ Obleck said as their opponent face them. _"They are the terrifying and dangerous Team VSPR!"_ Oobleck said as the crowd roars in response.

Their opponent consist of three male fighters and one female fighter named Team VSPR (Viper).

Richter Von Reich (pronounced Rei-ish) is the team's speed fighter and handles the quick strikes of the team. He has red spiky hair with black ends and wears a grey vest with a right shoulder pad along with black fingerless gloves. He wears long black pants and grey boots to match the vest. He wields two gauntlets with spike knuckles that allows him to shoot darts towards his opponent instead of bullets.

Sonia Greaves is the team's magic adapted warrior, who can mix attacks with spells on her weapon which is a steel whip with mace head. She has a blonde ponytail that reaches her back along with a hairpin. She wears a blue long sleeve shirts with a white vest and pants along with black heeled boots.

Patrick Myers is the team's weapons expert who equips a bow that fire shots of pure energy depending on the crystal of the he inserted. He has long violet hair with a clip that holds one side up while the other half covers his left eye. He wears a red medieval archer vest with an archer's glove on his right hand and a leather gauntlet glove on the left hand. He wears red pants and boots.

And finally Victor Müller is the team's leader and the most feared member of the team. He has black hair combed back with gold highlights. He wears a black tracksuit with red linings on the middle, along with rubber shoes. He also has a device strapped on his chest that allows him to materialize weapons from his limbs.

Both teams lined up as a holographic roulette appears behind team VSPR and begins to choose what kind of area the side of the battleground be. As the roulette keeps on spinning both were silent and stared for each other until the roulette stops to an image of ice biome. The half of the arena then starts form an icy area for the fight. Another roulette then appears behind Team RRAT as the stare down continues. The roulette stops to an image of the forest biome before the other starts to rise at the other half.

" _3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"_ Port said as the match begins.

(Insert Kamen Rider Decade-Treasure Sniper)

Both teams rushed at each other as soon as the match starts. Victor pressed the device on his chest then materialized a machine cannon on his left arm. Victor started shooting towards Team RRAT which forced then to separate them from each other. Takeru and Aguri lands on the forest area while Ryuga and Rian lands on the ice area.

Aguri readies his bow and grabs an arrow from his quiver and slowly rotates, while Takeru pulls out his sword and waited for their opponents to attack. After a few seconds energy bolts started flying from the trees which separated the duo and Aguri to fire back. Takeru rolls to the left before noticing Richter rushing towards him.

Takeru grinds his sword to the ground before he rushed towards Richter who delivers an aerial side kick towards Takeru. Takeru blocks the kick with his sword forcing Richter to flip backward then sprints towards him. The two fighters meet in the center started trading blows at each other. Due to Takeru still not use to using his left hand since the amputation of his right hand, Takeru was having a hard time to counter Richter's strikes. Richter was able to land a few punches which decreased Takeru's aura level by sixty percent before he winds up for an uppercut. Takeru blocks the uppercut with his Soul Metal fist before it transform into a shield with a fire shape. Takeru pushed Richter back before he looked at his new shield in amazement.

"Priest Burai! You've done it again!" Takeru said with a smile on his face.

Burai arrived at the Amity Colosseum and saw Takeru activating his new shield then points at him.

"Fight with all your heart's content Takeru!" Burai shouted.

"All right!" Takeru said before he rushed towards Richter.

"It's useless, you won't win against me!" Richter said as he rushed towards Takeru.

Takeru bashed his shield at Richter to stun him before delivering a quick barrage of sword swipes that decreased his aura level to seventy percent.

" _What a quick sequence!"_ Oobleck said.

" _Indeed it was."_ Port said.

Aguri kept on rolling from left to right trying to evade the incoming fire from the forest. Aguri was about to pull the arrow he loaded on his bow until he evades another energy shot. He attached an explosive charm on the tip of his arrow then shoots it towards the trees causing it to explode forcing Patrick out. Patrick landed on a log then started firing towards Aguri who fires an arrow of his own. The shots collided forcing both archers to fire another set of arrows at each other. After a few seconds Aguri was able to hit Patrick by the shoulder with one of his arrows causing him to fall off the log. Aguri placed a blue charm on the ground before rushing towards the log and placed a blue charm on it before he goes around it. He finds Patrick no longer behind the log then readies another arrow onto his bow. He looks around until he saw a rain of energy arrows rain down on him. Aguri rolls to the right to evade the arrow rain only to have Patrick shoot him from point blank hitting him by the chest decreasing his aura level to sixty percent. While on the ground Aguri noticed the blue charm next to Patrick's feet before firing an arrow towards it. The arrow became a bolt of energy then went inside the charm. While that was happening Patrick was about to eliminate Aguri until the arrow bounce towards the blue charm at the log which bounced towards Patrick. The arrow hits Patrick the back forcing him to turn for a second before turning back to Aguri who shoots a barrage of arrows with explosive charms attached to them decreasing aura level by fifty-five percent.

" _That's one way for a comeback!" Port said._

" _An arrow rain and barrages, what can ask for more?" Oobleck said._

"All right…" Patrick said as he pulls the string of his bow. "Let's get serious." Patrick said.

Back in the ice area Ryuga and Rian were fighting off both Sonia and Victor. Victor continues to shoot with his machine cannon towards Ryuga. Ryuga deflects the bullets with his sword giving Rian cover to return fire with her revolver. Sonia used her chain whip to separate both Rian and Ryuga to commence one on one battles.

Rian reloads her revolver then aims it towards Sonia who cracks her chain whip to the ground before rushing towards Rian. Rian started firing at Sonia who easily deflects the bullets whip her chain whip. Sonia leaps in the air and started unleashing a rain of ice spikes towards Rian from her left hand. Rian pulls out her brush from her back then used a fire barrier spell to defend her from the ice spikes. Sonia saw an opening then swings her chain whip towards Rian which hits her by the gut forcing Rian to deactivate her barrier spell and get hit by the ice spikes. Sonia slowly walks towards Rian as she was about to deliver the final blow, she swings her chain whip towards Rian which hit her by the head. Until Rian's body disappears out of thin air which made Sonia's mace head drop to the ground. She then turns to the monitor to find that Rian's aura level has not dropped even with her attack from earlier. She turns around only to find Rian on top of a tundra about to unleash a thunder spell with her brush. Rian fires the thunder spell which was shaped of a dragon and hit Sonia that decrease her aura level to fifty percent.

" _Unbelievable, Rian was able to counter Sonia's magic with her very own."_ Port said.

" _Deception can win battles, and she just used to gain the advantage of the fight."_ Oobleck said.

"How dare you bitch?!" Sonia said as she cracked her whip.

"Oh…I'm just getting started." Rian said.

Ryuga rolls towards a giant ice cube to evade Victor's machine cannon fire. Victor kept on firing until he rushed towards the ice while materializing a revolver stake. Victor stabbed the ice then pulls the trigger to destroy it. When the ice breaks Victor finds that Ryuga was no longer there and scans the area. Victor then looks to his left and saw Ryuga about to deliver a downward slash towards him. Victor blocks the sword swipe with his machine cannon then then thrust his revolver stake towards Ryuga. Ryuga kicks the stake away then flips back then lands on his feet. Victor started firing towards Ryuga who deflects the bullets with his scabbard before rolling to the left then rushed towards Victor. Victor thrust his revolver stake towards Ryuga who slid under it before delivering a four swords swipes to decrease his aura level by seventy five percent. Victor performs a push kick to get Ryuga back before firing again. Ryuga flips over the shots then delivers a downward slash to decrease Victor's aura level by sixty percent.

" _Talk about using your range to your advantage!"_ Oobleck said.

" _It is rather impressive, Ryuga manages to close the distance between him and Victor."_ Port said.

"This is interesting…" Victor said as he reloads his machine cannon.

"I can do this all day." Ryuga said as he swings his sword around.

Richter flips back and starts shooting darts at Takeru who blocks with his shield and rushed towards him. Richter kicked Takeru before attempting punch only to be parried by Takeru leaving him wide open. Takeru immediately took the opening and delivers a rapid succession of sword swipes to Richter that slowly decrease his aura. Takeru then twirls his before thrusting it towards Richter that pushed him back. Takeru then felt a build up from his shield before firing towards him that eliminates of from the match.

" _What a quick elimination from by Takeru from team RRAT!"_ Port said.

" _It appears that team RRAT plans to ends this fight quickly."_ Oobleck said.

Patrick inserted a yellow dust crystal on the side of his bow and started firing electric shots towards Aguri. Aguri rolls to the left then pulled out four arrows from his quiver then shoots them towards Patrick. The arrows were destroyed by Patrick's shots forcing Aguri to be on the defensive and evade the shots. But one shot was able to hit Aguri by his right shoulder forcing him to let go of his bow. Patrick fires a shot towards Aguri who was left defenseless. Until Takeru steps in and used his new shield to protect his partner from the arrow then deflect it back to Patrick which hit him on the shoulder. Takeru gave Aguri a nod signaling him get his arrow and eliminate Patrick. Aguri grabs his bow then aims at Patrick before he placed the arrow at his bow then pulls it. Aguri infused the arrow with light blue energy the releases it to eliminate Patrick out of the match.

" _And just like that, it is now four on two!"_ Oobleck said.

" _And it may be over in a flash!"_ Port said.

Sonia smacks her chain whip to the ground before using a lightning spell that chains Rian on her spot. While trapped Rian was receiving whip strikes from Sonia which was infused with ice reducing her aura level by fifty percent. Sonia was about to deliver the blow that will eliminate her Takeru jumps in and blocks the whip. Aguri frees Rian from the lightning chains then fires a bunch of arrows towards Sonia which she deflected when she used a fire barrier spell to block the arrows. Rian reloaded her revolver then rubs her brush towards at the barrel of the gun and aim at Sonia. Sonia swings her chain whip towards the trio only to get caught by Takeru. Rian shoots three shots from her revolver which bounces around until hitting Sonia by the chest to eliminate her in the process.

" _Would you look at that ladies and gentlemen? With that elimination Team RRAT has a four man to one advantage!"_ Port said.

" _I agree, we expected Team VSPR to at least put up a better performance than this. But they were overconfident and have their backs against the wall."_ Oobleck said.

Victor jumps back and materializes two mounted box on his shoulders and started shooting titanium ball bearings towards Ryuga. Ryuga evaded the bearings then rushed towards Victor who started shooting his machine canon towards him. Ryuga slid under the machine canon shots then tries to deliver a few sword swipes. But Victor counter by thrusting his revolver stake towards Ryuga then pulling the trigger, pushing Ryuga back with a small explosion as his aura level drops to fifty percent. Victor dashed towards Ryuga to try and eliminate him out of the match, until a barrage of arrows hindered Victor's path and Takeru leaped over Ryuga to bash Victor back with his shield. Rian helps Ryuga back to his feet while Aguri aims at Victor. Ryuga steps forward then aimed his sword at Victor. Victor stretched his neck from left to right before firing a barrage of titanium ball bearings towards the team. Takeru steps forward and protected everyone with his shield as Aguri rolls to the left and started shooting arrows at Victor. The arrows hit the shoulder boxes causing them to dissipate, Takeru drops his guard and rushed towards Victor. Victor tried to shoot down Takeru with his machine cannon but only get disarmed by Takeru before delivering a few swords swipes. Rian fires her revolver towards Victor's revolver stake making him vulnerable. Ryuga grinds his sword on Zaruba ignite it with green flame before he rushed toward Victor and deliver powerful sword swipes that ultimately win them the match.

(End Song)

"They are impressive, I can tell you this much." Tsubasa said as he stood up from his seat and leave. "Maybe one day they will be the ones to protect this world." Tsubasa said as he leaves the colosseum.

" _That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!"_ Oobleck said from the sound system.

"Come on, let's go congratulate 'em." Yang said.

The five teams get up from their seats and start to head out just as the same ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounce into her.

"Uh, what are you viewing?" Ruby asked.

"She's here!" Weiss said while looking up at the craft with a strange expression and strain in her voice.

"Who's here?" Both Dante and Makoto asked.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _Location: Beacon Docking Bay_

 _Time: 6:00 pm_

Weiss and Ruby along with Dante and Makoto were running up the main avenue towards the docking bays.

"Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!?" Ruby said as she tries to keep up with her partner.

"Yeah, who's this person that you are excited to see?" Dante asked.

"Must be very important person for you to see." Makoto said.

"Winter." Weiss replied as Winter Schnee, escorted by crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers and Atlesian Knight-200's as she exits her airship.

"Wait... Your sister?" The trio asked.

"Winter!" Weiss shouted as she cups her mouth as the group then run-up to the elder Schnee as she turns to see them. "Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..." Weiss said as she suddenly curtsies. "Your presence honors us." Weiss said.

"Geez, she became a different person all of the sudden…" Dante said.

"I think this is a family trait that is inherited." Makoto said until the duo gets slapped by Weiss on the cheek.

"Shut up, both of you!" Weiss said before turning to Winter.

"Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different." Winter said as she looks around and approached the group.

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Ruby said before being punched by Weiss in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain before turning back to her sibling.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Classified." Winter replied.

"As expected." Both Dante and Makoto said gaining an annoyed look from Weiss.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asked.

"Classified." Winter replied.

"Of course." Weiss said as she nods and smiles in understanding.

"Also expected." Dante and Makoto simultaneously said before Weiss turns to the duo.

"Do you two have to do that?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Dante and Makoto replied.

"Well... this is nice... I think." Ruby said while she looks pensively around in the silence.

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" Weiss excitedly said before she discreetly whispers. "Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-" Weiss was cut off by her sister.

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came." Winter said.

"Right! I'm sorry!" Weiss said.

"Ouch!" Dante and Makoto simultaneously said before Weiss turns to them.

"Really?!" Weiss said.

"Yes…" The duo said.

"Seriously, are two going to do that?" Weiss asked.

"Annoy you?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Makoto said.

"Out in the open?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Makoto replied.

"Right in front of your elder sister?" Dante asked before he and Makoto looked at each other.

"Yes!" the duo simultaneously said.

"I hate you both…" Weiss said before she turns to her sister.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Winter said.

"But, we won!" Weiss said with a puzzled look.

Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed. Winter said as turns to her security. "Leave us." Winter said as the AK-200s obey, walking two steps backward into formation as she sighs and smiles a little more warmly at Weiss. "How have you been?" Winter asked.

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-" Weiss said before she gets slapped by Winter on the side of her head leaving a massive bump.

"Damn, that's gonna leave a mark!" Dante and Makoto said.

"Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Winter said.

"Well, there's Ruby." Weiss said as Ruby giggles as she pushes the lump back into Weiss' head.

"Heh, boob." Ruby said.

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." Winter said.

"Uh... Thank you!" Ruby said.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter said.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" Ruby said as she attempts to salute and curtsy. "The honor is in my... court!" Ruby said as she nearly loses her balance with this gesture, waving her arms until she can get back up.

"And these two jackasses." Weiss said as she points at the duo who waves at Winter.

"Weiss!" Winter said as she disciplines her sister of using vulgar language.

"Sorry." Weiss said as she bows then look back up. "Any way, this is Dante the leader of team DKSM." Weiss said as she points at the red demon hunter.

"Hello." Dante said as Winter nods at him.

"And this is Makoto, another member of Team DKSM." Weiss said as Makoto nods at Winter.

"Good day." Winter said as she walked towards the group. "And my sources told me that the treacherous Saejima Koga is a member of you team, is that correct?" Winter said as Makoto gave an annoyed look at her.

"Yes, he is." Dante replied.

"So I see that you associate yourselves with criminals." Winter said.

"First of all, Koga already apologized to Weiss after what happened. And second of all, he is not a criminal of any sort. Especially when a crime was caused by an accident." Dante said.

"It would seem that you don't know him very well…" Winter said.

"I know him enough more than you do. So don't judge him by just a single mistake." Dante said.

"Very well then." Winter said before she turns to Weiss. "I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter asked.

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Winter said as she and Weiss begin walking towards the Academy, followed by the androids.

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." Weiss said.

"Bunk beds?" Winter said.

"I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later..." Ruby said while waving goodbye behind them she pauses with her hand on her head, wracking her brain for the right word. "…juncture!" Ruby said as she raises her finger, before stepping out of sight to the left. "At a juncture. Yeah." Ruby said as she turn to the duo.

"What a bitch." Makoto said.

"I'm sure it will come to pass." Ruby said.

"It better, or I'm gonna put a bullet on her head." Dante said as one of the AK-2000's head was decapitated and kicked toward Winter and her group.

"Hey!" The assailant said as he points towards the group. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" He said as he tosses the decapitated machine aside as one of her automated soldier's advances, rifle raised.

"Halt!" Winter shouted towards the soldiers as Weiss angrily walks up to the offender's face.

"Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?" Weiss said before the offender places a hand on Weiss' face.

"Sssshhh. Not you." The assailant said before he pushes her out of his way as he moves forward.

"Hey!" Weiss said.

"You." The assailant said as he clarifies that he was talking to Winter.

A raven is seen perched on a lamp post before flying off and circling past the group.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too." The assailant said.

"I'm standing right before you." Winter said towards the attacker.

"So it would seem." The assailant said as he squints through his hazy state of mind.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property." Winter said.

Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage. The assailant sarcastically said apologizes as he looks at his surroundings.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Winter said as it is revealed that the attacker's name is Qrow.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow said.

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss." Qrow said.

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin." Qrow said.

"Ozpin?" Weiss said as Winter shove her aside.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go." Winter said.

"What-" Weiss was cut off.

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Qrow said.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter said as she draws her sword.

"Alright then..." Qrow said as he slicks his back hair "Come take it." Qrow added

(Insert Qrow vs Winter - By Jeff Williams)

The square clears before Winter charges at Qrow, making several quick, but futile thrusts at Qrow's head as he swiftly bobs away from the blade, teasing her with several faces until he mockingly bows towards her. A downward strike is blocked by the base of Harbinger, right before he tosses it in the air and draws it towards Winter. The two openly clash blades as Qrow lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Winter, forcing her to do a series of back handsprings away from the greatsword and eventually block it.

Dante, Makoto and Ruby walked next to Weiss and watched the fight.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asked.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss replied.

"Oh…Interesting." Dante said as Makoto handed him a box of popcorn.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-" Ruby said until she sees Winter's opponent. "That is my uncle!"

"What?!" Weiss said.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled loudly.

"Your uncle is Qrow?" Dante asked as Ruby nodded.

"Uh..." Weiss said before she decides to shout her own encouragement. "Teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss shouted toward Winter.

As the fight was happening Mercury was walking through the crowd until he saw the fight happening. Mercury then runs off from the impromptu duel, as the two continue their battle.

Both Winter and Qrow parry each of their foe's strikes with rapid speed, as Winter dodges a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow grins as his left eye flashes brightly and Winter is forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slams his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement.

Winter then breaks away from the midair crane stance as she lands near a lamppost, which is subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Qrow. Winter then leaps above him and dodging his swings, finally leaping on top of his sword, then giving him an excellent view of her foot as she kicks him in the face. Winter backflips onto the stump that used to be a lamppost, but then leaps off onto a railing high above, right as Qrow throws his sword at the stump. Qrow transforms his weapon, firing a cannon shot at Winter and forcing her to jump onto the side of a concrete, arched pillar. She uses her sword to stay on the vertical surface until Qrow runs forward and tries firing more blasts at her, which she dodges by scaling the pillar's face and eventually leaping onto the archway itself. Qrow follows suit on the opposite structure, firing off round after round at his opponent.

Qrow then searches for Winter as he sees a cloud of white steam consume her, narrowing his gaze. Suddenly, Winter flies towards him, separating her bifurcated saber into two, and Qrow blocks her attack. The arch collapses from the force, causing the two to crash back down to ground level, continuing their furious attacks towards each other. Qrow is forced backward and drags his sword in the ground to slow to a stop before holding it in a one-handed stance, to the cheer of the audience.

Winter then stabs the ground with one of her swords, summoning a glyph that creates a flock of small white Nevermores, which begin flying towards him. Qrow swings his sword at the flock, causing a few to burst into small clouds of steam. He then sends an Aura arc at Winter, causing her to jump back and putting an end to the birds. Winter angrily summons a second glyph behind her, and the blade of Qrow's sword begins to transform in a sequence initiated by its clockwork gears. But suddenly, his gaze travels elsewhere, and he suddenly sheathes his sword, instead beckoning his bewildered opponent to come at him with his right index finger. The glyph fades away, and there's a bright flash of light, followed by Winter speeding forward with light trailing behind her. Just as the tip of Winter's blade closes in on Qrow's throat until…

"SCHNEE!" A voice shouted behind her.

(End Song)

Winter looks behind her to see General Ironwood standing behind her, with Penny Polendina behind him.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter said as she lowers her blades as she addresses Ironwood at about-face.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Ironwood said as he approaches Winter with Penny by his side.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter replied.

"That's actually not true. She attacked first." Qrow said puts his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance.

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked Winter searches for words, only to realize Qrow is right. She looks down in shame. "And you." Ironwood said to Qrow as he points to himself in mock confusion. "What are you doing here?" Ironwood asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow replied.

"I-" Ironwood said as he was cut off by Ozpin.

"Now, now, everyone." Ozpin said as he was intervening beside Glynda Goodwitch. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn." Ozpin said as he swirls his cocoa.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess. Glynda said as glares at the trio

"Let's go." Ironwood said as he and Winter leave, Penny notices Ruby and quietly waves to her, while Ruby waves back while Dante and Makoto salutes her. Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted as she hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" Ruby asked.

"Nope." Qrow said they share a grin as he pats his niece's head.

Dante and Makoto also walked towards Qrow.

"Oh Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said as she gets off his arm. "These guys are my new friends. This is Makoto." Ruby said as she points towards Makoto.

"Pleasure to meet you." Makoto said as Qrow salutes to him.

"And this is-" Ruby was cut off by Qrow.

"Dante, it is good to see again." Qrow said.

"You too, old man." Dante said as Qrow chuckled.

"Not that old kid." Qrow said as Dante laughed.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, he's my godfather." Dante replied.

"What?!" Ruby said until Ozpin walks towards them.

"Qrow!" Ozpin said as the Huntsman turns to look at the headmaster. "A word, please." Ozpin said as Goodwitch then repairs the courtyard using her telekinesis.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow said to Ruby, discreetly.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby said.

"Yeah, he did." Dante and Makoto said.

"Yeah, I did." Qrow said as he winks and gives her a fist bump. "Catch ya later, kid." Qrow said he walks off to join the others.

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense." Weiss said as she walks up beside Ruby, arms crossed.

"You're just mad because he whooped butt." Ruby said while she nudges Weiss' shoulder.

"That was a draw, at best!" Weiss said as Ruby's grin says otherwise.

"Looks like the problem is a serious one." Makoto said as Ruby turns to Dante.

"You didn't tell me that Uncle Qrow was your godfather!" Ruby said.

"You didn't asked, it was a favor from my mother." Dante said as the group started walking away.

* * *

 _ **SOR**_

 _ **SOR**_

 **Ther you have it folks CHapter 37 of SOR**

 **Now I'll be working on a side chapter where our heroes play a game of basketball.**

 **Also Next Chapter will focus on what happens when Koga fights on his armor after 99 seconds.**

 **This has been VACman signing off...**


End file.
